Celebridad del Mes
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: La periodista Bella Swan tenía un trabajo simple: seguir a un famoso y vivir en el lujo de Hollywood por un mes. Pero lo que antes era un sueño, se volvió un tormento. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando el famoso cantante Edward Cullen se convierte en el tema de su siguiente artículo. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡LEER LA NOTA FINAL!**

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**Celebridad Del Mes**

**Prólogo**

Los garabatos en mi cuaderno rojo y la intensa luz del monitor parecían burlarse de mí. Esa era la octava celebridad, no debería de ser así de difícil —_no después de James_— pero sorprendentemente, lo era.

Mi plazo se agotaba y solo podía culparme a mí misma por la idea de ese maldito artículo.

Apenas me gradué como periodista en la UCLA, fui contratada en la revista "Crepúsculo", trabajando en pequeños artículos y cubriendo eventos que nadie le daba importancia. Al comienzo todo era maravilloso, finalmente trabajaba en una de las revistas más famosas de los Estados Unidos; sin embargo, después de dos años de hacer prácticamente la misma cosa, lo que un día consideré un sueño hecho realidad, se convirtió en una tortura.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando Alec Newman, editor en jefe de la revista, anunció que le gustaría una nueva columna, algo que hiciese al lector sentirse más cercano a su celebridad favorita. La noticia se esparció por la redacción y todos, así como yo, nos emocionamos muchísimo.

Cuando puse mies pies en casa pensé en millones de posibilidades e intenté tener una idea memorable, pero nada parecía lo suficientemente interesante. Ya había desistido de pensar en algo y me había conformado con que yo, Bella Swan, estaba destinada solamente para un artículo de cien palabras en la esquina de la página, pero una llamada de mi amiga de toda la vida, Angela Weber, hizo que todo cambiara. Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo perfectamente nuestra conversación.

—_¿Bella?_

—_Hey, Ang._

—_Estoy aburrida._

—_¿Y creíste que yo sería una buena forma de entretenimiento?_

—_Bueno, trabajas para uno de los mayores medios de entretenimiento de los Estados Unidos, creí que podrías tener algo interesante para contarme._

—_Nada. La verdad hoy surgió una… —comencé a contarle sobre la nueva oportunidad, pero inmediatamente fui interrumpida._

—_¡Ah, Dios mío! ¡Pon el canal 84!_

—_¿Qué pasó?_

—_¡Ponlo! ¡Es Jacob Black! _

—_¿Ángela? ¿De nuevo? ¡Pareces una adolescente cuando hablas de ese hombre!_

—_Déjame, no me importa. ¡Es super guapo!_

—_Solo deja que Ben escuche eso._

—_Él sabe que me muero por Jake. Además, hasta me dio permiso de acostarme con él en caso de que algún día nos encontremos._

—_¡Eso es enfermizo!_

—_¡Nada de enfermizo! Imagínate un día entero en compañía de ese pedazo de lujuria andante._

—_Voy a ignorar completamente la forma en que acabas de llamarlo, pero supongo que enloquecerías pasando un día con él. ¿Imaginas un mes?_

—_¡Uf! Sería un sueño —suspiró y en ese mismo momento una luz se encendió en mi cabeza._

Así surgió "Celebridad del Mes". La idea era bien simple: pasaría un mes pegada a una celebridad, viviendo en su casa, yendo a los mismos eventos, saliendo con las mismas personas, o sea, viviendo en el lujo de Hollywood por exactos treinta días. Después de ese periodo tendría el plazo de una semana para entregar el artículo completo, relatando mi experiencia. Cuando le conté mi plan a Alec, creyó que era increíble, y además de comprar mi idea triplicando mi salario, me dio algo tan bueno como eso: cuatro páginas solo para mí en la revista.

Hoy veo cuán ingenua era al comienzo, creía que la fama era fácil y que todo lo que veía en la televisión o en los puestos de revistas era la pura verdad. Nada me preparó para la superficialidad de ese mundo. Mi primer artículo fue con María Mendoza, una modelo española que era la nueva _It Girl _de América. Apenas llegué a su casa de —innecesarias —ocho habitaciones, admito haber quedado un poco deslumbrada, pero después de seguirla durante tantos días vi que no cambiaría mi vida privada por nada de eso.

Otra cosa que venía con ese trabajo era sacar los trapitos sucios de los famosos que eran tan idolatrados. María, por ejemplo, no podía comer sin después ir derecho para el baño, dejando bien claro —por lo ruidos que podían ser escuchados a través de la puerta—, que su comida, preparada por un chef venido directamente de España para cuidar de sus necesidades —ya que extrañaba la comida casera española—, era inmediatamente desechada por su sanitario bañado en oro. Pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí… seguramente era por lo que sentía tanta necesidad de gastar más que lo necesario en un sanitario.

Mi segunda celebridad fue James, el actor con cara de niñito, pero que la verdad era un gran _bad boy_. Después de él no sé cómo no renuncié a toda esa locura, pero en seguida vino mi recompensa: Jacob Black. Mi estadía de treinta días habría sido maravillosa, si no fuera solo por el hecho de que Jake también vivía en una mentira y eso me causaba tristeza. El galán de Ángela y de millones de mujeres que tanto lo amaban y deseaban era, en verdad, gay, y todas las citas con las guapetonas del momento eran puro pantallazo de su agente. Infelizmente la homofobia aún era un problema en la tan moderna Hollywood.

Cierta parte del contrato, que los famosos firmaban antes de participar en el artículo, decía que su imagen jamás podría ser modificada para perjudicarlos, y que cualquier cosa que pasara durante mi permanecía en su casa solo podría ser publicada después de la aprobación de ellos mismos y de sus agentes. Su secreto permanecía conmigo, y después de algunos artículos era casi como si yo también me vendiera a la fama.

Conforme los meses fueron pasando el éxito de "Celebridad del Mes" solo crecía, trayendo un aumento de hasta el 20% en ventas de las revistas de las ediciones en las que estaba incluido. Hoy tenía que escribir el artículo más esperado desde cuando todo esto comenzó, finalmente, ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar un mes con el cantante Edward Cullen?

El cursor parpadeaba en el documento en blanco, esperando mis palabras. ¿Pero cómo comenzar la historia sobre un hombre que en apenas treinta días me hizo desear ser parte de ese mundo de fantasías que tanto repudiaba?

* * *

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

**Esta historia la quería traducir hace mucho tiempo, unos cuatro años, la descubrí incluso antes de enterarme que estaba siendo traducida a nuestro idioma, pedí a la autora su autorización junto con Decimoquinto Piso, pero como ****Glowing Yellow Star**** ya estaba en ello, me quedé con las ganas, hasta ahora… ****Muchas que me leen seguramente ya han empezado a leer esta historia, casi la mitad del fic ya lo tradujo GYS, pero dado que no la continuó, con autorización de la autora la volveré a traducir y la publicaré aquí en mi cuenta, espero me sigan y disfruten de mi traducción. Las que aún no han leído este fic, muy bienvenidas, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Las actualizaciones serán semanales, ya sea lunes o martes.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	2. Día 1

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 1**

Todo empezaba siempre de la misma manera: a las nueve de la mañana agarraba la maleta que ya había alistado el día anterior y me sentaba en la meza de la cocina para desayunar. En una mano tenía una cuchara para comer el cereal matinal —que innumerables veces era olvidado en la leche y se volvía un pelmazo— y en la otra un montón de papeles en los que estaba escrita toda la información sobre la persona con quien pasaría los siguientes treinta días.

La primera página contenía un pequeño resumen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, o como internacionalmente era conocido: Edward Cullen, nació el día 20 de junio de 1987, tenía 23 años y venía de una familia de clase media de Chicago. Tuvo una infancia normal, aparentemente sin dramas, y creció con sus dos hermanos: Emmett de 28 años y Alice de 25 años. Sus padres aún permanecían casados y después del éxito de su hijo se mudaron a California, intentando mantenerse cerca de su hijo menor. En la adolescencia se interesó por la música y mientras sus amigos de la escuela estaban matriculados en clases de artes marciales, Edward pasaba sus tardes aprendiendo piano y guitarra. La fama solo vino a golpear a su puerta hace poco más de dos años, cuando llamó la atención de una gran disquera, con diversos videos caseros que había posteado en su cuenta de YouTube, con _covers_ de las canciones del momento; tales videos habían generado millones de visualizaciones, volviéndolo el _queridito_ de Internet.

Su primer CD salió hace un año y medio y en ese entonces ya había puesto en el éxito a tres de sus _singles,_ que por semanas estuvieron en el primer lugar del _Billboard. _Esa última parte no fue novedad para mí, ya que el CD de Edward era uno de los más reproducidos en mi iPod desde el día de su lanzamiento.

El celular sonó, indicándome que solo tenía quince minutos más para salir si pretendía llegar a su casa a la hora que acordamos. Comí el resto de mi desayuno, lavé el plato y cerré la puerta de la casa —si es que podía llamar casa a este lugar, ya que pasaba solo una semana al mes dentro de ella—.

Habiendo puesto la maleta dentro del auto conduje por el camino que me llevaba a Edward Cullen. El viaje duró cerca de dos hora y cuarenta minutos —menos tiempo de lo que había previsto—.

En el portón de entrada a la propiedad había un citófono y presioné el botón con el fin de que me dejaran entrar a la residencia.

—¿Aló? —preguntó una voz que encontré demasiado parecida con la que estaba escuchando durante el camino.

—¿Edward? Es Bella Swan, periodista —hablé, sacando la cabeza por la ventana del carro y saludando a la cámara que estaba justo frente a mí.

—¿Bella? Deberías estar llegando en… —habló con una voz agobiada, probablemente mirando el reloj— quince minutos.

—Lo sé, pero el tráfico estuvo a mi favor. ¿Es posible que me dejes entrar?

—Hmm… Ok —respondió vacilante, pero abrió el portón.

Estacioné mi carro al lado de un Volvo XC60 plateado y caminé directo a la entrada. Ahí parado, solamente abriendo una hendija de la puerta, estaba el cantante más famoso de los últimos años y parecía estar… ¿con miedo?

—¿Edward? —pregunté, acercándome más a donde estaba él.

—Hola… —respondió. Sin embargo, continuó con la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, ¿y tú?

—También… eh… ¿será que puedes abrir la puerta?

—¿Bella?

—Eso.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó de nuevo y después imaginé dos posibilidades: este hombre está drogado o es retardado. O ambos. Ya vi que sería un mes largo.

—Sí. Isabella Marie Swan, la periodista que va a vivir un mes contigo —hablé, apuntando a mi maleta—. ¿Quieres ver mi tarjeta de identidad?

—La verdad, sí. Buena idea —respondió.

_»¿Este tipo está hablando en serio? Y yo creyendo que ya había aprendido a lidiar con los comportamientos extraños de las celebridades. Estaba engañada._ —Sacando mi identificación de dentro de mi cartera se la entregué.

—¿Será que ahora sí puedo entrar?

—Ok —habló, finamente abriendo la puerta— discúlpame, es que tuve algunos problemas esta semana relacionados con tu nombre. Aparentemente algunas fans descubrieron que pasarías algunos días conmigo e intentaron fingir que eran tú para entrar a mi casa; pero el problema solo ocurrió ayer, porque confundí las fechas y terminé creyendo que la chica que apareció eras tú y la dejé entrar, pero cuando abrí la puerta comenzó a gritar y llorar, entonces desde ayer ando un poco preocupado.

Admito que tardé un momento para prestar atención a lo que estaba hablando porque apenas la puerta se abrió me quedé en shock. Eso ya había pasado una vez conmigo, para ser más exacta con la celebridad número cinco: Irina Goldfarb. Ella era una diosa en las portadas de las revistas, pero personalmente y sin maquillaje llegaba a asustar. Con Edward fue un susto, pero por el motivo opuesto. En las fotos que salían por ahí parecía lindo, aunque nada de decir "¡Oh Dios mío!", pero personalmente… ¡Oh Dios mío! El cabello lo tenía húmedo, pareciendo de un tono castaño oscuro, pero gracias a la iluminación del sol que venía de las ventanas, algunas partes que estaban secas parecían de un color bronce. Sus ojos eran verdes y vibrantes, su nariz larga y recta, los labios eran delicados, pero de ninguna manera femeninos. Estaba dos pasos frente a mí y debido a su altura tenía que alzar mi cabeza si quería mirar a su rostro. Su cuerpo no era super musculoso, pero parecía definido, firme. La cercanía hizo que sintiera su olor a jabón.

—¿Bella?

—¿Ah? Ah, sí. Bien, ahora puedes estar seguro de que soy yo —hablé, mostrándole una sonrisa e intentado disfrazar el hecho de que estaba comiéndomelo con la mirada.

—Claro, discúlpame una vez más, pero es que lamentablemente nunca he leído alguna entrevista tuya y jamás había visto tu foto. Ahora sé cómo es tu rostro y seguramente no lo olvidaré —habló, sonriéndome y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

»_Apuesto a que mis mejillas están rojas. ¡Mierda!_

—Puedes sentarte.

Señaló hacia un sofá blanco y, dejando mi maleta a un lado, me senté, finalmente observando el lugar a mi alrededor. La casa era prácticamente de vidrio, haciendo que la vista al jardín desde esa posición me dejara casi sin palabras.

—Mi asesora aún no ha llegado y dice que le gustaría conversar contigo antes que todo.

—No hay problema —respondí sonriendo, intentando hacer que se sintiera más cómodo a mi alrededor. A veces algunos famosos tenían dificultad con una extraña invadiendo su espacio—. Tu casa es muy bonita.

—Gracias, es bastante extravagante, pero después de una lista que mi hermana hizo con 56 motivos por los cuales debería comprar esta casa, terminé convencido de que era una buena idea. Apenas resolvamos las cosas con Jessica te muestro el resto de las habitaciones, incluso tu cuarto.

—¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?

—La verdad solo yo. Zafrina y Carmen pasan cinco días de la semana aquí, son la cocinera y la muchacha de la limpieza, respectivamente. Ah, y la mujer más reciente de la casa, Nessie.

—¿Nessie?

—Mi perra. Solo tiene siete semanas, dentro de poco seguro aparece por aquí corriendo. Espero que no tengas problemas con los animales.

—De ninguna manera.

El intercomunicador sonó, indicando que alguien deseaba entrar. Un ladrido lejano podía ser escuchado desde donde estaba en la casa y Edward pidió permiso para abrir la puerta. Cuando regresó venía con una mujer rubia que parecía estar alrededor de los treinta años, probablemente su asesora de prensa, Jessica, pero mi atención fue robada cuando vi la cosa más preciosa del mundo en los brazos de Edward: una cachorra bóxer atigrada que parecía de verdad entretenida mordiéndole un dedo.

—Bella, ella es Jessica, mi asesora y esta es Nessie —habló él e inmediatamente me levanté del sofá para agarrar a la perrita.

—¡Hola, ternurita! —dije, colocando mi rostro cerca de la cachorrita que me respondió con un lametazo en la nariz, haciendo que Edward y yo nos carcajeáramos. Recordando que había una persona más en la sala, me dirigí a Jessica—. Discúlpame, me distraje totalmente con esta muchachita. Un placer.

—El placer es mío. Veo que ya te estás adaptando a la nueva residencia.

—Sí, es un lugar adorable.

—A Edward solo le gusta lo mejor —dijo ella, dándole una palmadita en el muslo y ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa. _¿Qué está insinuando con eso?_ —. Bien, el contrato ya fue firmado la semana pasada, pero solo vine a reforzar algunos puntos.

—Claro. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No, todo estaba bien aclarado. Como sabes, Edward es bastante joven en este medio, espero que no gastes tu tiempo ni el de él creando mentiras y distorsionando las palabras para causar polémica en tu revista.

—Jessica, yo nunca… —comencé a decir, pero ella parecía no tener interés en lo que yo estaba por decir.

—Claro que nunca harías algo así, incluso porque inmediatamente entraría con un proceso contra la revisa en caso de que eso pasara, pero solo quiero dejar eso bien aclarado. Otra cosa que pedí es que no sea citado en ningún momento que él fuma como una chimenea. Pésimo hábito que estamos intentando eliminar y sería mejor que nadie sepa cuánto está perjudicando su salud y su voz con eso —habló y sentado al lado de ella vi a Edward rolar los ojos—. Apenas el artículo esté listo quiero ser la primera en leerlo y tengo derecho a sugerir cualquier cambio. ¿Estamos claras?

—Como el cristal —respondí fríamente. Ya sabía todo eso por el contrato. ¿Acaso pensaba que no sabía leer?

—¡Perfecto! Espero que no tengamos problemas.

—No los tendremos —dije, sonriéndole forzadamente. Recordé el incidente de esa semana que Edward me contó y creí mejor dejar bien claro que no tenía nada que ver conmigo—. El inconveniente que Edward tuvo esta semana relacionado con mi nombre no tiene ninguna relación real con mi persona, quiero prontamente aclararlo para que no haya engaños futuros.

—¿Qué inconveniente? —preguntó, girándose con sorprendente rapidez hacia Edward. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, halando su cabello y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas—. ¿Edward, qué me estás escondiendo?

—No fue nada del otro mundo —respondió él y era increíble mirar la interacción entre los dos. Jessica parecía tratarlo como a un niño.

—Si no lo fuera ya me habrías contado —dijo ella y entonces cedió, contando lo que había pasado con la fan histérica que apareció en su puerta—. ¿Eddie, cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que necesitas un portero y un hombre de seguridad en esta casa?

—¡No es necesario! Ni siquiera tendría ese maldito citófono si no fuese porque mi hermana invade mi casa a toda hora.

—Claro que es necesario. Isabella, antes que creas que a él no le cae bien su hermana y pongas eso en tu artículo, él solo lo dice porque ella aparece a cualquier hora sin avisar.

—Yo no supus… —intenté responder, pero ella una vez más, obviamente, me interrumpió.

—Claro que no —dijo con un tono despreocupado—. Edward, hoy voy a llamar a Félix y mañana tendrás un hombre de seguridad y un portero en esta casa.

—Jessica… —dijo con un aire casado.

—No quiero escuchar que reclamas, sabes muy bien que todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Ahora llévame hasta la puerta que aún tengo millones de cosas por hacer. Hoy todavía tenemos que hablar, quédate pendiente del celular, sabes cuánto me irrito cuando me manda a correo de voz —dijo, levantándose—. Isabella, fue un placer, espero que todo salga de acuerdo como lo acordamos para que no nos estresemos.

—Puedes estar tranquila —respondí, dando gracias a Dios que se estaba yendo. ¿Cómo aguanta a una persona como ella?

Edward la llevó hasta la puerta mientras me quedaba en el sofá jugando con Nessie. Apenas regresó pidió disculpas por la manera cómo Jessica me habló y me ofreció un tour por la casa. Colocando a la cachorrita en el suelo y halando mi maleta, seguí sus pasos.

Apenas salimos de la sala me mostró la cocina donde conocí a Zafrina, una señora muy carismática que cuidaba de la culinaria. La cocina era bastante moderna y la vista hacia el jardín era magnífica.

En seguida fuimos hasta el comedor. En el centro de una mesa para diez personas estaba un bello arreglo de flores, que descubrí era obra de Alice, hermana de Edward. Me informó que había dos cuartos en ese piso y que normalmente eran ocupados, uno por su mamá y papá y otro por su hermano y esposa cuando se hospedaban en casa. Caminamos por un corredor que daba directo a un mini-cinema.

—Ah, ahora estamos llegando a las partes extravagantes.

—Es porque aún no has visto la parte de afuera —habló riendo—. Para ser sincero esto no es tan extravagante. Antes de volverme reconocido tenía el hábito de ir toda la semana al cine. ¿Pero ahora tienes idea de cuán difícil es ir hasta la esquina?

—Sí, no debe ser tan fácil.

—No lo es. Ahora imagina ir hasta el cine. Parece que todo lugar al que voy escucho gritos.

—Al menos debe hacerle bien a tu ego. ¿Verdad? —pregunté bromeando.

—Al principio sí. Hoy en día solo me hace daño a los tímpanos, pero no puedo quejarme, es la forma en que los fans tienen de expresar cuán contentos están por verme —dijo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro—. Bien, aún resta una cosa más para mostrarte en este piso.

Salimos del mini-cinema y entramos en otra sala. Así como mis celebridades cuatro y siente, los cantantes Jane Rampling y Peter Walters, Edward tenía un enorme estudio musical. Me contó que en los días que no tenía trabajo programado pasaba horas ahí dentro.

—Una vez me desconecté por completo del mundo de allá afuera y me quedé ocho horas seguidas aquí dentro. Zafrina y Carmen no trabajaban ese día. Jessica se puso loca porque intentó llamarme y había olvidado el celular en el cuarto. Terminó con que tuvo que llamar para que mi hermana viniera hasta aquí para ver si estaba vivo.

—Está empezando a darme curiosidad de conocer a tu hermana, por la cantidad de veces que aparece en las historias que cuentas.

—Ah, la vas a conocer. No te asustes si un día despiertas y ella está dentro de tu habitación revolviendo tu armario. No tienes idea de cuántas veces ha pasado eso conmigo.

—Ah, Dios mío. ¿Es cleptomaniaca?

—No, nada de eso. No entra al cuarto para robar, solo para organizar. Tengo grandes sospechas de que tiene un TOC. ¿Conoces algo llamado espacio personal?

—Sí.

—Bien, Alice no lo conoce.

Dejando el estudio subimos una escalera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso. Una estancia fue la primera cosa que vi. Edward apodó al espacio como "Sala de TV", pero en lugar de TV había un proyector. Pasamos por la puerta del cuarto que pertenecía a Alice cuando ella se quedaba en casa, pero finalmente no entramos porque Edward tenía miedo de mover algo de su lugar y tener que estar horas escuchando a Alice reclamar sobre cuán importante era dejar las cosas en el lugar correcto. Más adelante fuimos hasta el cuarto de Edward.

—Aquí es donde la magia sucede —dijo y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. _Qué bueno que no lee el pensamiento porque definitivamente estaba imaginando la magia pasar._ Notando mi reacción Edward se detuvo como si estuviese pensando y entonces sus ojos se ampliaron—. ¡No! ¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! La magia a la que me refiero son las canciones que compongo. Normalmente en mitad de la noche me inspiro y siempre agarro el cuaderno que está en mi mesita de noche. No estaba hablando de sexo. Yo nunca tengo sexo, quiero decir, nunca tengo sexo aquí…

—¡Edward! —grité intentando hacer que parara de hablar. Estaba incomodándose e incomodándome.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! Por favor, no pongas eso sobre mí en tu artículo.

—No lo voy a poner. Continúa mostrándome el resto de la casa, por favor —hablé. _Mierda, cuanto más intento no pensar en lo que acabó de decir más lo pienso. No voy a mirar hacia la cama, no voy a mirar hacia la cama. ¡Dios mío, mira el tamaño de esa cama! Las cosas que yo podría hacer en esa cama. Y en esa silla también._

—¿Bella? —me llamó, rascándose el cabello en una expresión de duda.

—Tu cuarto es lindo —respondí, caminando hasta donde él estaba. Con un control en la mano Edward presionó un botón e inmediatamente una pantalla de proyección salió del techo—. Waw.

—¿Genial, verdad? También tienes una en tu cuarto. Aquí está el balcón, con amplia vista de Los Ángeles y la piscina. Tu habitación también tiene vista a la piscina, pero es un poco más cerca.

—Esta es la casa más genial en la que he estado. ¿No quieres adoptarme? —dije de broma.

—Hum… —habló Edward, mirándome de la cabeza a pies. Una sonrisa surgió en un lado de su boca—. Definitivamente es algo a considerarse.

_Estoy jodida._

—Esto… ¿En dónde queda mi cuarto? —pregunté, intentando mirar hacia cualquier lugar menos a Edward. _Mierda, miré hacia la cama._

—Vamos.

Mi cuarto era más chico que el de Edward, pero también tenía una vista increíble. El baño era espacioso y moderno, pero al mismo tiempo simple. Estaba enamorada de esa casa. Dejé mi maleta al lado del _closet_ y bajé para almorzar.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa me quedé sorprendida al ver que Zafrina se sentó junto a nosotros, todas las celebridades anteriores hacían que los empleados comieran en la cocina. Mi espanto fue mayor cuando la llamó "abuelita".

Después del almuerzo pedí permiso, fui a mi cuarto para arreglar las cosas que estaban en mi maleta y a conocer un poco más el espacio en el que me quedaría por más de cuatro semanas. Algunas horas después decidí buscar a Edward y Zafrina me informó que estaba tocando en su estudio.

Recordando el lugar que Edward me había mostrado antes, fui hasta ahí. Al abrir la puerta lo encontré tocando el piano con ojos cerrados. Era una hermosa melodía. Me acerqué un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron, mirándome, sus manos jamás dejaron las teclas del piano. Los pelitos de mis brazos se erizaron y desvié la mirada. Apenas la música terminó, Edward se levantó y vino en mi dirección.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—¿Ah? No, la verdad solo quería saber cuál es la programación de hoy.

—Hoy es mi día libre, no tengo nada marcado, sin embargo, mañana tengo que estar de pie a las ocho. Tengo un _photoshoot_ agendado que probablemente me llevará horas. Y en la noche una grabación para una página de internet. Mi nuevo CD sale en menos de dos meses y esta semana será el lanzamiento del primer _single._

—¡Va a ser un mes ocupado, entonces?

—No tanto como cuando el tour empiece, pero va a ser ocupado —dijo, riéndose—. Espero que no desistas.

—De ninguna manera.

—¡Vamos afuera! —dijo, agarrando mi mano y mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron hacia nuestros dedos enlazados—. Disculpa —habló, soltando mis dedos y saliendo frente a mí.

Apenas abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, Nessie apareció y comenzó a oler mi pie.

—¡Hey, nena! —dije, agachándome para cargarla. Ella me olisqueó el cuello y comenzó a lamerme ahí, haciéndome cosquillas.

—Así voy a ponerme celoso —habló Edward.

—Disculpa, ella es toda tuya —hablé, entregándole Nessie a Edward, que pareció murmurar algo incomprensible—. Waw. Aquí afuera es maravilloso.

—Vamos a sentarnos ahí —habló, apuntando hacia dos camas que quedaban cerca a la piscina. Su otra mano aún sostenía a Nessie, quien descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Nos sentamos uno en cada cama y contemple mi alrededor. Era deslumbrante.

Nessie salió del regazo de Edward y se paró en el filo de la cama, mirando hacia el suelo, queriendo saltar, pero estaba obviamente muerta de miedo. Era una escena graciosa de ver. Él la puso en el suelo y vino en dirección a mi cama, poniéndose de pie con las patitas en mi pierna.

—Parece que te ganaste el corazón de mi perrita —dijo él, fingiendo estar herido.

—No sé nada de eso, pero ella con certeza se ganó el mío —hablé, subiéndola a la cama. Se recostó a mi lado, poniendo su carita en mi muslo y cerrando los ojos. Era adorable.

—¿Tenías animales en casa?

—No, mi papá es alérgico al pelo de los animales, entonces en mi infancia nunca pude tener ninguna mascota de ese tipo. Después, cuando crecí no tenía el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de uno, ahora me queda más difícil aún, ya que apenas estoy en casa.

—Lo siento mucho. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedes adoptar a Nessie mientras estés aquí en casa. Creo que estaba triste de ser hija de un padre soltero —rio él.

—Cuidado, que cuando me vaya soy capaz de llevármela conmigo, ¿eh? Sabes que en el noventa por ciento de los divorcios los hijos siempre se quedan con la madre.

—¿Quién habló de divorcio? —preguntó él, con la maldita sonrisa torcida en la boca. _Estaba jugando conmigo._

—No deberíamos discutir eso en frente de ella —hablé, colocando mis manos sobre las orejas de Nessie, quien había caído en un profundo sueño y roncaba lentamente.

—Claro, porque claramente es siempre el padre quien paga años de terapia para los hijos —habló serio, pero no aguantó mucho y comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Conversamos un poco más, siendo interrumpidos solo una vez por una llamada de Jessica, informando que mañana en la mañana un portero y un hombre de seguridad comenzarían a trabajar en casa. Apenas la llamada terminó Edward encendió un cigarro. Los cigarrillos acostumbraban a incomodarme, porque el olor siempre se quedaba en mi cabello, pero la manera en que Edward fumaba era demasiado sexy para que me importara eso.

La noche se acercaba, volviendo al jardín oscuro y helado. Edward agarró un control y las luces del jardín se encendieron. Un sonido de llamas hizo que me girara. Detrás de mí una chimenea estaba encendida.

—¿Tienes algo en esta casa que no se haga con un control? —pregunté estupefacta.

—Soy fan de la practicidad —respondió riendo—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Aquí está tan cómodo —dije sinceramente. Mientras conversábamos, terminé estirándome en la cama. Nessie ahora estaba acostada con Edward y sus patitas hacia arriba mientras él rascaba su barriga.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? Es un proyector. Refleja la película en esa parte de la casa y podemos ver desde aquí acostados.

—¡Puta mierda! Cuando me hablaste de que tu hermana enlistó cincuenta y seis motivos para comprar esta casa creí que estabas exagerando, pero ahora estoy viendo que no es más que la pura verdad —hablé, tan asombrada que él comenzó a reírse de mí.

—Entonces… ¿Peliculita?

—Ok.

Le dio play y una película francesa comenzó. Estaba concentrada en la historia hasta el momento en que dos personajes comenzaron a cantar una canción que Edward acompañó. En francés. _El calor que estaba sintiendo seguramente era culpa de la chimenea._

La película terminó y nos fuimos a cenar. Antes de entrar al comedor, le pregunté a Edward por qué llamaba "abuelita" a Zafrina y me explicó que ella trabajaba para la familia Cullen hace veinte años, pero cuando él se mudó para Los Ángeles ella vino con él. Durante la cena Zafrina pareció interactuar más y su manera de ser me hacía recordad a la abuelita Swan. La forma cómo ella y Edward se trataban era encantadora. Zafrina se retiró de la mesa y se llevó los platos a la cocina, prácticamente amenazándome de muerte cuando ofrecí ayudarle.

—Ella es un dulce de persona —le dije a Edward.

—Sí, pero no quieras llevarle la contraria. Creo que Alice aprendió de ella —habló y en seguida bostezó.

—¿Estás con sueño?

—Un poco. La verdad me siento muy cansado, hoy no dormí muy bien.

—¿Vamos a dormir entonces? —pregunté. Me miró a los ojos y ahí estaba ella… la pícara sonrisa torcida—. Quise decir, tú en tu cuarto y yo en el mío.

—Sí, claro.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Tomé un baño relajante y, apenas me vestí, fui directo para debajo de las cobijas. El colchón era una delicia. Apenas cerré los ojos escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, puedes entrar.

Edward apareció en mi campo de visión y menos mal estaba acostada porque no dudo en absoluto que si estuviera de pie, me desmayaría. Estaba usando un pantalón de pijama ajustado y solamente eso. Mis ojos vagaron por sus pectorales, su abdomen, la V de su cadera y el camino de vellos que llevaban hasta su… _¡Oh Dios mío! Va a pensar que estoy mirándolo._

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, mirando hacia el programa que estaba en la pantalla detrás de la cabeza de él.

—Solo para recordarte que mañana tenemos que salir de aquí a las nueve y treinta. Entonces sería bueno que te despiertes por ahí a las ocho para que tengas tiempo de arreglarte y desayunar.

—Ok —respondí y se giró para salir del cuarto, pero decidió volver.

—Sabes, estaba pensando... vas a pasar un mes entero pegada a mí, creo que voy a comenzar a llamarte Garrapata.

—Eso haría de ti un Cachorro.

—¿Cachorro? Los gatos también tienen garrapatas. ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó y apenas dijo eso su mano fue al centro de su pantalón y comenzó a rascarse sus… cosas. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando su mano y él, probablemente notando dónde estaba mi foco, removió la mano inmediatamente.

—Creo que voy a mantenerme con el Cachorro.

—¡Disculpa! No me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso… es un tipo de combo que viene con el cromosoma Y, mi mano involuntariamente va para ahí…

—Edward…

—Al menos no puse mi mano dentro del pantalón. ¿Verdad? Ahí sí sería…

—¡Edward! ¡Ya entendí!

—Ok. Hmmm… buenas noches, Garrapata.

—Buenas noches, Cachorro —dije y salió del cuarto, dándome una sonrisa matadora.

Veintinueve días más de eso. _Estaba jodida._

* * *

**¿Qué tal este primer día? ¿No son hermosos? Y Edward es un completo bombón asesino jajajaja. Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Lo subí antes porque lo tenía y porque me han hecho feliz con sus lindos comentarios, así que ya saben el secreto para obligarme a publicar jajajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	3. Día 2

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL, LES CONVIENE JAJAJA ;)**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 2**

El despertador sonó, indicando que ya eran las ocho y debía comenzar a arreglarme para un día ajetreado con Edward. Tomé un baño y me vestí, optando por un pantalón jean y una blusa azul marino, escotada y de tirantes delgados.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a una chica desconocida conversando con Zafrina.

—Buenos días —hablé y ambas respondieron de la misma forma.

—No nos conocemos, soy Carmen —habló la mujer con un fuerte acento español. Era muy bonita, tenía la piel morena y largo cabello negro, diría que estaba entrada en los treinta años.

—Bella —dije, apretando su mano

—¡Buenos días! —Edward habló atrás de mí. Aparentemente había acabado de salir del baño y vestía solamente un pantalón jean que colgaba debajo de su cadera—. Voy directo a la mesa. ¡Estoy hambriento!

—_¡Ay Dios mío! _—dijo Carmen en español, abanicándose a mi lado —. _¡Mira qué guapo!_

—¡Carmen, eres una mujer casada! —dijo Zafrina, regañándola.

—¿Y qué? Soy casada, no ciega. Solo estoy expresando lo que la _chica_ de aquí no fue capaz de decir mientras estaba con la boca abierta —dijo Carmen, apuntando hacia mí, haciendo que mi boca se cerrara y mis mejillas se enrojecieran. Zafrina miró en mi dirección sonriendo y mi vergüenza solo aumentó.

—Esto… voy con Edward, quiero decir, a la sala… comer… con Edward —hablé, saliendo de la cocina antes de que me pusiera en ridículo aún más.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera noche aquí? —preguntó él mientras le pasaba mantequilla a una tostada.

—Perfecta, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir en la cama de extraños —hablé y Edward se atragantó.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —preguntó Zafrina, juntándose a nosotros en la mesa.

—Sí, solo me… distraje —habló Edward, carraspeando.

Desayunamos en silencio y a veces mis ojos involuntariamente se detenían en el pectoral desnudo de Edward, pero apenas notaba mi desliz desviaba la mirada. Reparando en que Carmen a mi lado en la mesa, al contrario de mí, no tenía ningún problema con mirarlo. Zafrina, sentada al lado de Edward, de repente me sonreía como diciendo "Sé lo que estás mirando, muchachita."

Edward subió para terminar de arreglarse mientras me cepillaba los dientes y agarraba mi cartera. Nos encontramos en la puerta y me presentó a Demetri y Marcus, los nuevos funcionarios de la casa, de los que Jessica había hablado.

Félix, guarda espaldas de Edward, llegó en un _Mercedes_ negro _S55 AMG_ y nos abrió la puerta para que entráramos en la parte de atrás. Nos llevaría hasta el estudio donde Edward haría la sesión de fotos.

—¿Vas a sacarte esas fotos para alguna revista?

—Sí, es para _Sixteen_ —dijo él mientras buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Félix, crees que alguien nos está siguiendo?

—No, todo limpio.

—Genial —dijo con un cigarrillo entre los labios, encendiéndolo y abriendo la ventana—. Si sale alguna foto mía fumando, Jessica va a querer matarme.

—¿No te incomoda la forma como te trata? —pregunté.

—A veces, pero hace parte de su trabajo. Sé que no es bueno mantener una imagen de esas, todavía más cuando buena parte de mis fans son adolescentes, pero es algo que infelizmente me gusta. Ya intenté parar durante un mes. Fue terrible, nunca me sentí tan estresado. Estoy intentando disminuir, sé que puede perjudicar mi voz y con ella me gano el pan —confesó—. Carajo, creo que Jessica está consiguiendo hacerme un lavado cerebral, ya estoy repitiendo sus palabras.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Bella, estás viviendo conmigo, hacer una pregunta es lo de menos. —Rio él, soltando el humo de su boca por la ventana.

—¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

—No —respondió seco, girando su rostro hacia la ventana y exhalando con fuerza, el humo dejando sus pulmones por la nariz. Se quedó serio y no giró su rostro hacia mí. _Momento incómodo, perfecto_. Miré el paisaje por la ventana y me asusté cuando Edward finalmente volvió a hablar—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes a alguien?

—¿De verdad, Edward?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Apenas tengo tempo para mí. ¿Crees que lo tendría para otra persona?

—¿Entonces desde que comenzaste a trabajar en esto no tienes relaciones? —preguntó y mi mente automáticamente pensó en James.

—Ninguna que valiera la pena —respondí y giré mi rostro hacia la ventana.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al lugar donde las fotografías serían tomadas. Edward saludó al equipo y se quedó por algunos minutos conversando con el fotógrafo. Apenas toda la información fue suministrada, se giró hacia mí.

—Tengo que cambiarme de ropa y todas esas babosadas.

—Ok, me quedaré esperándote aquí.

—¿Bella, estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó, presionando su índice en mi abdomen.

—Deja de pincharme —dije, golpeando levemente su mano—. No estoy enojada.

—Entonces sonríe.

—No, ve ahí, estás atrasando a la gente.

—Solo después de que me sonrías.

—No.

—Solo unita —pidió haciendo un puchero. _Dios, era tan irritante. Lo adoraba_—. Así —habló y después me mostró la sonrisa más idiota del mundo. Sus blancos y perfectos dientes quedando expuestos, el color de sus ojos casi no era visible, pues estaban pequeños de tanto que su rostro se había estirado. Yo me mordía el interior de mi boca, intentando no sonreír.

—Ríndete.

—¡Nunca! Estoy viendo que estás mordiéndote la boca, vamos… —habló. No conforme llevó su mano hasta un lado de mis labios y los estiró, formando una sonrisa contra mi voluntad—. ¡Ahora solo tengo que encontrar una cinta adhesiva y listo!

—Eres ridículo —dije cuando dejó mis labios, sin embargo, una de sus manos se quedó sobre mi mejilla y cuando me acarició una sonrisa automáticamente se formó en mi rostro.

—¡Ah! ¡Así es que me gusta! —habló, guiñándome—. Ahora puedo continuar con mi día.

Mientras Edward iba al camerino me quedé sentada en un sofá —en frente al lugar donde el fotógrafo se preparaba para iniciar la sesión— con un cuaderno en la mano. Escribí un poco cómo el día anterior había sido, guardando información que sería importante a la hora de escribir el artículo final.

El clic de la cámara fotográfica disparando hizo que pusiera atención hacia lo que pasaba frente a mí. Edward estaba con una chaqueta de cuero verde oscura, una blusa blanca debajo y un pantalón jean negro. Posaba para el lente sin inhibición, haciéndome pensar en que, si no fuera un fantástico cantante, con seguridad podría intentar una carrera de modelo.

El fotógrafo lo incentivaba a cambiar de pose y le pedía que interactuara con el escenario. La ambientación consistía en un cuarto que podría pertenecer a cualquier adolescente. Edward se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado, donde hizo las primeras fotos y caminó hasta el estante de libros. Agarró el libro y fingió hojearlo, mientras eso el fotógrafo capturaba cada movimiento. Después de algunos minutos el hombre bajó la cámara y una mujer fue al lado de Edward, le quitó la chaqueta verde y arregló su cabello desordenado hasta encontrar que estaba lo suficientemente bien.

Las sesiones de fotos eran aburridas y parecían durar más tiempo de lo necesario. Edward se acostó en la cama y los _clicks _comenzaron una vez más. Abrí mi cuaderno y volví a hacer anotaciones.

—¿Estoy viendo mi nombre en tu cuaderno? —Edward preguntó, sentándose a mi lado y despertándome de mi transe.

—¡Hey! ¡Sin espiar! —dije, cerrando mi cuaderno.

—¿Acaso es tu diario, garrapata? ¿Será que si lo abro voy a encontrar mi nombre dentro de un corazón junto con Bella Swan? Es por eso que no quieres mostrarme, ¿verdad? O mejor aún escribiste tu nombre con Cullen al final, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Claro que no, Cachorro! —hablé, colocando el cuaderno dentro de mi cartera—. ¡Es el cuaderno que uso como borrador para ayudarme a la hora de escribir el artículo a fin de mes! Y por favor, ¿tengo cara de adolescente que escribe el nombre del chico que le gusta en un diario? Soy mayor que tú, niño.

—Eres tres años mayor que yo, eso es casi nada… ¿Y escuché bien? El chico que te gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó, golpeando su hombro con el mío y guiñándome. _Argh, apuesto que hace esas cosas solo para avergonzarme._

—Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir.

—Lo sé —dijo riendo—. Pero en un poco más de veinticuatro horas ya descubrí cuán genial es molestarte. De vez en cuando te pones incómoda y tus mejillas se enrojecen.

—¡Cállate! —hablé, pero era en vano, mis mejillas se fueron calentando y Edward soltó una carcajada a mi lado.

—¡Mira cómo te poner rojita! Pareces Pikachu.

—¿Qué? —pregunté seria, mirándolo. _Me las va a pagar._

—Pikachu, ¿sabes? El Pokémon.

—¡Edward, no se compara a una mujer con una mascota amarilla, que hace un sonido irritante y además es gordo! —hablé con fuerza, aparentando estar enojada. _Merecía mínimo un Emmy por mi actuación._

—Bella, no quise… no es gordo, es tiernito —Edward nervioso intentaba justificarse.

—Tiernito es el sinónimo universal para gordo, Edward.

—Bella… esto… yo no te llamé gorda, eres flaquita, la verdad… pero no muy delgada del tipo anoréxica, tienes un cuerpo normal, ¿sabes? Pero no normal del tipo flacucho, normal del tipo bueno, ¿Sabes? Tienes un buen trasero… quiero decir, no que te haya mirado, pero es que… —Edward ya estaba sudando y su mano dejaba su cabello más desordenado que nunca. Se tropezaba con las palabras y no aguanté, me comencé a reír en su cara.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué…? ¡No puedo creer que estabas fingiendo estar enojada!

—¿Cuál es el problema? En veinticuatro horas aprendiste cuán genial es molestarme y yo aprendí cuán genial es verte nervioso. Además, gracias por el cumplido sobre mi trasero.

—No puedo creer que hablé de tu trasero.

—Lo dijiste, pero admito que la parte más genial fue cuando comenzaste a limpiarte el sudor de la frente. Imagino las de cosas que puedo sacarte en esos momentos.

—Ugh, no escribas esas cosas en tu artículo.

—Claro que lo pondré. ¿O crees que voy a perder la oportunidad de decir que el queridito de América elogió mi trasero? —hablé, guiñándole—. Broma aparte, Edward, no tienes que preocuparte con lo que voy a escribir, nada va a ser publicado sin tu autorización. Solo tienes que ser tú mismo, del resto yo me encargo —hablé, dándole una palmadita en la rodilla.

—Créelo, quisiera decir que estoy fingiendo ser otra persona, pero no puedo, Garrapata, me siento cómodo a tu alrededor —habló, mirándome con una sonrisita tímida.

—Hmmm… ¿Terminaron las fotos? —pregunté, desviando la mirada.

—No, todavía están acomodando el escenario externo. Es muy aburrido, lo sé.

—No lo es…

—Lo es, no me mientas.

—Ok, es extremadamente aburrido —dije riendo—. ¿La cantidad de fotos que sacaron no son suficientes?

—Siempre me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Por ahora no. ¿Crees que va a demorar mucho?

—Unas dos horas más —habló con un suspiro—. Voy afuera a fumar y ver cómo andan las cosas. ¿Vienes?

—Ok.

El escenario del área externa estaba casi listo cuando llegamos. El arreglo era semejante a un área de comedor de colegio. En una gran mesa de madera estaban algunos libros y bandejas con alimentos, dando la ilusión de que era la hora del recreo. Edward apenas pudo terminar su cigarrillo cuando fue llevado para cambiarse de ropa. Regresó con el cabello impecable y un uniforme escolar típico de los jugadores de fútbol americano. Las fotos comenzaron y puse el iPod en mi oído, no viendo la hora de acabar. Apretando Play, la voz suave de Edward llegó a mis oídos.

El resto de la sesión fotográfica duró más de dos horas y treinta minutos. Casi salto de felicidad cuando Edward dijo que podíamos irnos.

—Hay un pub cerca de aquí que hacen un sándwich estupendo, podemos ir ahí hasta la hora de mi siguiente compromiso. ¿Qué piensas? ¿O prefieres regresar a casa?

—Por mi está bien. Una hamburguesa y una cerveza me caerían muy bien ahora.

El pub quedaba cerca de donde estábamos y Félix tardó solo algunos minutos para llevarnos. Subió con nosotros, pero se reusó al pedido de Edward para que se sentara en la mesa con nosotros, optando por quedarse de pie en el bar tomando una Coca-Cola y mirando el juego que se transmitía.

Nos sentamos en el lugar más reservado y una mesera vino a entregarnos el menú. Sus ojos prácticamente saltaron fuera de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que quien estaba sentado frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero la forma cómo su mano temblaba cuando escribía nuestra orden no dejó duda de cuán nerviosa estaba realmente.

—Pobrecita, debe ser tu fan —comenté.

—Parecía un poco tensa, ¿verdad? Es gracioso porque acostumbro a venir aquí algunas veces, debe ser empleada nueva.

—¿Disculpa, eres Edward Cullen? —le preguntó una mujer pelirroja, llegando cerca de nuestra mesa.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! Ah, Dios mío —comenzó a repetir e hizo una seña llamando a otra mujer que imaginé era su amiga—. ¡Te dije que era él, Brittany!

—¡Ah, Dios mío! ¡De lejos no estaba segura, pero ahora de cerca puedo ver totalmente que es él! —La mujer que, por lo que entendí se llamaba Brittany, comentó con la otra que parecía querer desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —apareció Félix de la nada al lado de Edward, mostrando que, aunque estuviese atento al juego, prestaba mucha más atención a su cliente.

—Todo ok, Félix. Cualquier problema te llamo.

—Ok, señor Cullen —respondió, volviendo a su lugar en el bar.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?

—Claro —dijo Edward, levantándose.

—Eres Bella Swan, ¿verdad? —la chica preguntó, dejándome completamente sorprendida. _¿Cómo diablos sabía mi nombre?_

—Sí.

—Imagina, todo el mundo no para de hablar de cuan suertuda eres por tener que pasar un mes con Edward. ¿Puedes tomarnos la foto? —me pidió, entregándome la cámara.

—Primero tomé una foto de Brittany con Edward, que actuó como si nada hubiese pasado cuando ella pasó la mano por su abdomen. Después fue el turno de la pelirroja, que se presentó con Edward como Victoria, batiendo las pestañas incansablemente. Por poco le pregunto si tenía algo dentro de su ojo. Les devolví la máquina y ellas se despidieron, dándole dos besos a Edward y de mí despidiéndose solo con la mano.

—¿No te irrita? Solo les faltó tirarse encima de ti.

—¡Caramba, mujeres tirándose encimad de mí! ¡Qué tortura! —dijo riendo y haciéndome rolar los ojos—. Estoy bromeando, pero hablado en serio, hace parte. Algunas fans deben encontrarme atrayente, otras deben encontrar a mi dinero aún más atrayente; sea cual sea el motivo, son fans, no me cuesta nada tomarme una foto o dar un autógrafo. ¿Entiendes? Lo que me incomoda más es lo que ellas están haciendo ahora —habló él, mirando en dirección a las mujeres que no paraban de teclear en su celular.

—¿Qué exactamente están haciendo?

—Te apuesto que están en Twitter contando que acaban de verme. Eso siempre pasa. En algunos minutos más, fans van a aparecer y junto a ellos, algunos paparazzi.

—¿Quieres irte ahora?

—No. Quiero comer mi hamburguesa y tomar mi cerveza contigo, aquí.

—Ok, si eso es lo que quieres, es eso lo que haremos.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo querer cualquier cosa y lo haremos?

—No fue eso lo que quise decir, pero dependiendo de tu idea de diversión, puede ser que hasta me anime —respondí con una sonrisa. Era fácil ver cuánto a Edward le gustaba coquetear, era todo broma y no me hacía mal responderle de la misma manera.

—Definitivamente pensaré en algunas formas de entretenerte, señorita Swan.

—Aquí está su pedido —la mesera habló, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Puso nuestros platos en la mesa y en seguida volvió con nuestras cervezas—. ¿Puedo ayudarle con alguna cosa más?

—No, gracias —sonrió y juro que ella soltó un gemido.

—Cualquier cosa es solo llamarme, mi nombre es Abby.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Abby —habló y ella se retiró de nuestra mesa.

—No deberías coquetear con ella.

—No estaba coqueteando con ella.

—¡Claro que sí! Lleno de sonrisitas…

—Solo estaba siendo simpático con ella, eso se llama carisma. Ahora, eso que estás sintiendo son celos, pero no te pongas así, también te sonrío a ti —habló con una sonrisa tonta estampada en su rostro.

—Claro, estoy muriendo de celos —hablé, rolando los ojos y agarrando mi cerveza para beber, pero antes que pudiese llevármela a los labios, Edward me quitó el vaso de las manos—. ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Estás loca? Beber sin brindar, siente años sin follar.

—¿Realmente crees en esas payasadas?

—Prefiero no arriesgarme —dijo levantando su vaso.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —indagué, levantando mi cerveza y poniéndola frente a él.

—Por nuestros días juntos.

—Por nuestros días juntos —repetí, golpeando mi vaso con el de él.

Comimos y bebimos nuestras cervezas, Edward decidió que aún nos daba tiempo de tomar una más. Caramba, la segunda cerveza no fue bien disfrutada como la primera, ya que algunas fans aparecieron pidiendo fotos o autógrafos. Edward siempre les respondía con cariño y la forma cómo hablaba con ellas no trasparentaba otra cosa que no fuera gratitud. Cuando las personas se apartaron de nuestra mesa, permanecían observando y me sentí un poco incómoda, como si analizaran cada acción que hacía

—¿Señor Cullen? Creo que mejor nos vamos, abajo se está poniendo muy lleno.

—Ok, voy a pedir la cuenta —dijo Edward, llamando a la mesera. Cuando regresó con la cuenta él pagó con una tarjeta.

—¿Cuánto salió mi parte? —pregunté.

—Cero —respondió.

—De verdad, Edward. ¿Cuánto salió?

—¿Crees que realmente voy a hacerte pagar tu parte? Te invité.

—Puedo pagar mi parte.

—No estoy dudando que puedas hacerlo. Solo estoy diciendo que esta vez va por mi cuenta —dijo, entregándole la tarjeta a la mesera. Mientras firmaba el papel, calculé más o menos cuánto había dado mi cuenta y retiré el dinero de mi cartera. Apenas Edward se levantó, metí el dinero en su bolsillo trasero.

—Bella, si quería tocarme el trasero no necesitabas usar el pretexto de meter dinero dentro de mi bolsillo —dijo, retirando el dinero de su bolsillo y girándose hacia mí, con una sonrisa en un lado de su rostro. _Me desmayo_. Miró hacia mi pantalón, buscando bolsillos, pero no vio ninguno, entonces sus ojos fueron hacia el escote de mi blusa—. Toma, coge este dinero antes que me atrapen colocándolo en un lugar totalmente inapropiado.

—¡No estaba intentando tocar tu trasero!

—Aham, intenta convencerme de eso —dijo girándose, dándome la espalda y siguiendo a Félix.

Bajamos las escaleras del pub con Félix frente a nosotros y apenas llegamos a la última escalera escuché la conmoción que venía de afuera.

—Voy a ver qué sucede y me esperan aquí, ¿ok? —Félix preguntó calmadamente, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a eso.

—Sí —respondimos.

—¿Estás bien? —habló Edward, colocando la mano en mi hombro.

—Estoy un poco asustada. Cuando salía con otros famosos siempre había griteríos, pero nunca de esta manera.

—¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! —gritaban las fans desde afuera.

—Mantente tranquila, el carro está afuera. Va a ser rápido —dijo Edward y en el mismo momento Félix regresó.

—Bella, ve por el frente con el de seguridad del pub. Algunas personas no te conocen, entonces es más fácil moverte primero. Edward, ven conmigo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió entré en pánico. Millones de chicas estaban esperando a Edward y los flashes de los paparazzi me dejaban ciega, dificultando mi camino hasta el carro, el de seguridad del pub, notando mi confusión me haló, haciendo que mis pies apenas tocaran el suelo. Abrió la puerta del carro y entré en el banco trasero, segundos después Edward estaba a mi lado. Algunas fans golpeaban el vidrio y Félix intentaba mover el carro sin atropellarlas. Los fotógrafos continuaban incansables con sus cámaras.

—Creo que me voy a desmayar —dije, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

—Mantén la calma —habló Edward—. ¿Félix, puedes ir rápido?

—Lo estoy intentando, señor.

—Intenta relajarte, ya estamos saliendo de aquí —dijo Edward, intentando asegurarme.

Algunos minutos después Félix consiguió llegar a la carretera, abrí los ojos y Edward me observaba con cara de preocupación.

—Estoy mejor —avisé.

—Disculpa —habló Edward, exhalando con fuerza—. Debimos habernos ido en el momento que vi a las chicas pasando información.

—Tonterías, nos divertimos.

—No pareces divertirte ahora, ni un poco.

—No estoy acostumbrada, solo eso. Es insana la manera que las personas actúan cuanto te ven.

—Con el tiempo te adaptas —habló, encogiéndose de hombro.

—No sé cómo puedes hablar tan naturalmente de eso.

—Es mi vida en los últimos años, es el precio que se paga.

—¿Hay algún momento en que te arrepientas?

—No.

El día no había terminado y Félix partía en dirección al siguiente compromiso de Edward, quien tenía una grabación de tres canciones de su nuevo CD para un programa que se trasmitía online. La trasmisión solo sería en dos semanas, pero Edward explicó que esos programas eran grabados con antelación.

Edward concedió una pequeña entrevista para el canal y después fue hasta la silla que estaba en medio del estudio. Por primera vez escuché las canciones del nuevo CD. Hacía una versión acústica, diferente de la que se podía encontrar en el álbum, y parecía trasmitir en cada palabra tanta emoción que en ese instante fue fácil entender por qué tenía tantos fans. Él era hermoso, más aún cuando cantaba, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era la pasión que tenía por su música.

Cuando todos estaban satisfechos con las canciones grabadas, yo quedé un poco desilusionada. Podría escucharlo cantar por algunas horas más.

—Las canciones son hermosas —comenté cuando estábamos en el carro regresando a casa.

—Gracias —habló con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Fue un CD arduo de grabar, pero estoy orgulloso del resultado.

—Deberías estarlo, quedé hasta un poco decepcionada por no escuchar más. Quiero una copia del CD apenas salga.

—¡Te daré hasta una copia autografiada!

—¿Con dedicatoria y todo?

—¡Claro! Quién diría que Bella Swan es mi fan, ¿eh?

—La verdad no soy tu fan, pero sabes cómo es, voy a pasar un mes en tu casa, tengo que darte algunos elogios de vez en cuando.

—Me siento usado —habló, fingiendo estar herido.

—Bienvenido a Hollywood —hablé riendo—. Sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad? Naciste para hacer esto. Hacía tiempo que no veía un artista tan apasionado por su propio trabajo.

—Así me sonrojas —habló riendo, pero parecía sinceramente tímido. Resolví cesar con mis elogios por hoy.

Llegando a casa la cena esperaba. Conversamos sobre la programación del día siguiente y me contó que tenía una fiesta en la noche, el lanzamiento de una película de la cual hacía parte de la banda sonora. La película era estelarizada por Charlotte Bouvier, que coincidentemente fue mi celebridad número seis. Cuando terminamos de comer Edward se retiró de la mesa y me deseó buenas noches.

Manteniendo la rutina del día anterior, tomé un baño y me fui a dormir, pero, así como anoche, alguien golpeó a mi puerta después que me acurruqué debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Garrapata?

—Entra.

—¿Aún estás interesada en escuchar las canciones de mi CD? —preguntó, sosteniendo en una mano la guitarra y en otra una botella de vino.

—¡Claro! —hablé, saltando en la cama en el mismo instante.

—¿Te incomoda si hacemos esto en el balcón de mi cuarto?

—No. ¿No es ahí donde la magia sucede? —pregunté bromeando y él se carcajeó.

Sentarme en el balcón del cuarto de Edward —con Nessie durmiendo en mi regazo y una copa de vino en la mano— mientras él tocaba las bellas canciones de su nuevo disco, haciendo pausas solamente para beber de su vino o fumar un cigarro, hizo que comprendiera perfectamente lo que dijo la fan que nos encontramos en la tarde. Realmente era suertuda por pasar un mes con él.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? Edward está cada vez más coqueto y eso, en lo personal, me mata. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**La cosa es la siguiente, para quienes no se han enterado aún, hay ESCENAS EXTRA de cada capítulo de este fic que también estoy traduciendo, ya publiqué el primero en mi perfil, pueden ir a leer. Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con los siguientes? Voy a tomar la misma dinámica que hizo la autora en su momento, las chicas que me dejen sus reviews aquí, les mandaré el capítulo antes de publicarlo. Entonces, para las chicas que tienen sus cuentas en FanFiction, si el rr me llega desde su cuenta, les envío el EXTRA por MP, las que no tienen cuenta, pueden dejarme su correo, pero separado por un * ya que al publicar el comentario no se publica el correo, ejemplo: mercedes*3192* *gmail*com.**

**Espero haya quedado claro y aparte de ello me dejen saber su opinión del capítulo, que esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor.**

**Antes de terminar con esta nota tan larga, quiero agradecer a cada una por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, saber que están disfrutando la historia taaanto como yo, es lindo leerlas también. Gracias a las que me dejan sus alertas y favoritos, es un magnífico pago para esta seudo traductora.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Día 3

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 3**

Cajones abriendo y cerrándose, el sonido distante, sin embargo, presente. _¿Es un sueño?_ Comencé a despertar y mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco, aun luchando contra el sueño tanteé el nochero, encendí la lámpara y miré el reloj; aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana y ya estaba despierta. Salí de la cama y puse los pies en el suelo cuando nuevamente escuché el sonido de cajones siendo cerrados con bastante fuerza.

Caminé por el cuarto, siguiendo el estruendo hasta estar de frente al armario; las puertas estaban cerradas, pero logré ver que la luz de dentro estaba encendida gracias a la brecha en el suelo, abrí la puerta y mi corazón se disparó. En medio del gran armario estaba una pila de ropa, y justo al lado una chica bajita y totalmente desconocida sosteniendo una falda floreada que me pertenecía.

—¡Ahhh! —grité, fue eso lo que mi mamá me enseñó a hacer en el caso de que un desconocido intentara invadir mi casa. Bien, eso y llamar al nueve once, pero mis pies no se movían.

—Lo sé —habló ella, levantando la falda que estaba en sus manos y agarrando la blusa igualmente floreada que complementaba el conjunto—. ¡También quise gritar de pavor cuando vi esto!

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté. La chica fue acercándose a mí y yo fui dando pasos hacia atrás hasta golpearme con algo… o alguien, ya que unas manos llenas de callos envolvieron mi cintura, posicionándose en mi piel por debajo de la blusa y restableciendo mi equilibro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward, mirándome, y yo simplemente apunté a la persona dentro del armario—. ¡Alice!

—Hola, hermanito —la chica habló, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba su rostro de verdad infantil.

—¡No me vengas con esas patrañas de hermanito! ¡Te dije que no podías entrar en su armario sin antes conocerla!

—Lo sé, pero es que llegué aquí a las seis. Hasta intenté quedarme un rato en la cocina con Zaza, pero me dijo: "niña Alice, ve a ver un poco de tele y déjame cuidar de esta cocina" —Alice imitó de forma aterradoramente perfecta la voz de Zafrina—. ¡Te juro que estaba yendo a mi cuarto para ver televisión, pero cuando pasé por la puerta de este cuarto no lo resistí! Sabía que había un armario lleno de ropa y mira lo que encontré —habló, nuevamente levantando mis prendas de ropa—. ¡No puedo permitir que alguien use esto!

—¡Hey! ¡No hables así de mi ropa! ¡Y eso fue un regalo!

—Que sea un regalo no lo justifica, es solo cuestión de ir a la tienda y cambiarlo, va a continuar siendo un regalo si no has pagado por eso.

—Alice, ¿cómo pasaste por el portón? Ni con seguridad consigo mantenerte lejos, ¿verdad? —Edward exhaló fuerte, yendo hacia su hermana. Sus manos se alejaron de mi cintura.

—Le dije a Demetri que te extrañaba mucho y que mamá me había mandado; también pude haber llorado un poco. Además, perfecta elección en la contratación, está muy guapo.

—Eres terrible —habló abrazándola.

—¡Pero sigues amándome! —dijo, desordenando el cabello de él.

—Bella, esta es mi malcriada hermana, Alice.

—Mucho gusto —dijo ella, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de saludo—. Siento mucho el haberte asustado.

—Sí. Edward ya me había advertido sobre tu… manía, pero creo que aún estaba un poco inconsciente cuando escuché el ruido de otra persona dentro de mi cuarto para poder asociar lo que escuché a cualquier aviso previo que me hizo.

—Lo siento mucho, sinceramente. Espero no haberte despertado —habló y parecía decir la verdad.

—Está bien, pero por favor, no revuelvas mis cosas sin mi autorización.

—¿Puedo al menos tirar esa pila de ropa? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso es más de la mitad de la ropa que traje aquí!

—¡Voy a reponer todo con nuevas prendas, solo que bonitas! Lo prometo.

—No —hablé, cruzándome de brazos. Toda esa efusividad ya me estaba irritando.

—Edward… —habló Alice, haciéndole un puchero.

—¿Qué? No me voy a meter. ¿Sabes qué? La verdad es que si lo haré, Bella está absolutamente en lo correcto —habló y le sonreí a Alice, victoriosa.

—Ok. ¿Puedo al menos enviarte algunas prendas de ropa?

—No, realmente no me importa la moda. No voy a gastar mi dinero en eso.

—No vas a gastar nada —habló.

—Tampoco quiero a nadie pagando por mis cosas —dije, mirando severamente a Edward, que había pagado por nuestra comida el día anterior.

—¡Es gratis!

—¿Gratuito? ¿Crees que me vas a convencer con eso?

—Err… —murmuró Edward, rascándose la cabeza—. Está siendo sincera. Alice es _personal stylist_, muchos estilistas le envían ropa con la esperanza de que sus clientes usen sus prendas y divulguen la marca.

—Sí, no saldría un solo centavo de mi bolsillo —reafirmó Alice.

—No sé… —hablé, poniéndome el pulgar en la boca y mordiéndome la uña.

—¿Por favor? —habló Alice, con ojos brillantes. _Dios mío, ¿estaba llorando?_

—Acepto con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Vas a guardar nuevamente toda mi ropa.

—¡Ok! —respondió de inmediato, aplaudiendo y casi brincando.

—Toda. Hago una lista de toda la ropa que llevo cuando salgo de casa, entonces sabré de cualquier cosa que falte.

—Mierda —habló, agarrando cierta cantidad de ropa del suelo y abriendo un cajón—. ¡Pero comenzamos hoy! Apuesto que no tienes con qué vestirte para la premier de "Amor escrito al revés es Roma".

—No… —hablé, mordiéndome el dedo con tanta fuerza que me arranqué un pedazo de uña.

—Puedes estar tranquila, tengo un _Armani_ que va a quedarte perfecto, el azul hará un hermoso contraste con tu piel, además que el tejido… —continuó hablando, pero era como si mi cerebro la hubiese puesto en mudo.

Su boca se movía demasiado rápido, parecía gesticular cada palabra y, Dios mío, juro que estaba poniéndose un poco morada. ¿Estaba respirando?

—Sería bueno que comenzáramos a arreglarte el cabello después del almuerzo, desde aquí puedo ver que las puntas están un poco resecas. Definitivamente vamos a necesitar de una manicura —comentó, prácticamente fusilando con su mirada el dedo que me estaba mordiendo—. Y pedicura, sin hablar del maquillaje. Tengo que detenerme aquí para hacer una llamara urgente a Eleazar, ya regreso —dijo, sacando su celular del bolso y saliendo del cuarto.

—Ah, Dios mío. ¿En qué me metí? —pregunté, mirando a Edward.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo que protegerme de sus visitas?

—Está loca.

—Lo siento por lo que va a hacerte pasar hoy. Conmigo por lo menos solo va a exigir que me ponga lo que eligió.

—¿Por qué acepté eso? —gemí irritada, poniendo las manos en mi cabello y halando desde la raíz.

—Vamos a comer, Garrapata —habló, quitándome las manos de la cabeza, con cuidado para no arrancar alguna hebra de cabello—. Antes de que quedes calva.

Apenas alcanzamos la última escalera del primer piso nos encontramos de frente con Nessie, que no paraba de correr en círculos, intentando morder su propia cola.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué hiciste con mi cachorra? —preguntó él, agarrando a Nessie y trayéndola cerca de nosotros para que pudiésemos verla. Estaba usando un vestidito rosa con la frase "Amo a mi bóxer" escrito en el centro, pero lo que parecía estar incomodándola era el lazo rosa, cubierto de purpurina amarrado a su cola.

—¿Ni la cachorra consigue escapar? —hablé, liberando a la perra del lazo.

—Siempre insiste en vestir a Nessie. ¡El otro día le puso un tutú a mi cachorra! ¡Un tutú, Bella! ¿Qué hombre tiene una cachorra que viste un tutú?

—Aparentemente la tiene Edward Cullen—hablé riendo y quitándole a Nessie de sus brazos. Parecía cómoda con la ropa.

—Ustedes van a matarme —habló, sacudiendo la cabeza y yendo a la cocina.

No debería alejarme del lado de Edward, pero prometió que se quedaría en casa mirando la TV hasta la hora en que debíamos comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta y Alice consiguió, a última hora, marcar una cita en el salón de Eleazar.

Llegamos donde el peluquero de lujo cuando eran cerca de las catorce horas. Además del equipo que trabajaba ahí no había más nadie, entonces Alice me informó que había pedido exclusividad y que el lugar fue cerrado para nosotras.

Eleazar casi tuvo un ataque cuando vio a Alice, se besaron tres veces en la mejilla; parecían amigos que habían estado distanciados y no se veían hace siglos. Eleazar era un hombre bajito, pero quedaba de mi estatura gracias a los tacones que usaba. Me sentí una torpe porque un hombre caminaba en tacones mil veces mejor que yo.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí, querida Ali? —preguntó mirándome y comenzó a tocar mi cabello.

—Bella Swan, está trabajando con mi hermano este mes y como te informé por teléfono, tienen una premier importantísima para hoy.

—¡Puedo ver el porqué de la urgencia! ¡Dios mío, amiga! ¡Cuán deshidratadas están las puntas de este cabello!

—¡Lo sé, Ele! ¡Le dije cómo estaban!

—Querida, voy a hacer lo que me sea posible, pero no sé si hay manera de que quede perfecto—habló, exhalando con fuerza y haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

—¡Claro que va a quedar! ¡Eres el mejor, Ele! ¿Alguna vez me has decepcionado? —dijo Alice, alagando a su amigo.

—¡Es verdad, soy el mejor! Siéntate ahí, guapa. ¡Hoy vamos a dejar este cabello per-fec-to! —habló, separando cada sílaba de la palabra.

¿Necesito decir que estaba mortificada? Mi cabello no estaba así de reseco. Bueno, por lo menos no para mí. Está bien, no era un cabello digno para comerciales de shampoo, pero tampoco era para estar tan mal como lo hacían parecer.

Mientras Eleazar hidrataba mi cabello una chica cuidaba de mis uñas de las manos y otra de las de los pies, era una locura. Alice no paraba de chismear con "Ele", él le contaba todo lo que pasó en el salón en el último mes, no escatimando en detalles. Llegó un momento en que quise limpiarme del veneno, pues era difícil que un elogio saliera de esa boca. No quería ni imaginar lo que iba a hablar de mi después de que saliera.

Cuando las chicas de las uñas terminaron, Eleazar comenzó a secar y a hacer algunos rulos en mi cabello. Apenas terminó, Alice pidió peinarme ella misma.

—Ele, déjame que ya sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer con su cabello.

—Es toda tuya, querida Ali. ¡Solo siente la suavidad! Creo que es una de mis mayores obras de arte.

—¡Dios mío! —hablaba Alice mientras sus dedos pasaban por un mechón de mi cabello—. ¡Está tan suave que tengo envidia!

—¡Solo es llamar, querida! —habló él—. Sabes que siempre tengo un horario para ti.

—¡Gracias! ¿Qué tal si terminamos eso en casa, Bella?

—Está bien —hablé, pero en verdad quería agradecerle por la sugerencia. Estaba completamente fuera de mi zona de confort.

Apenas llegamos a casa, Alice me llevó directo a su cuarto. Era inmaculado, nada fuera de lugar, en el centro de una pared había un enorme tocador. Giró la silla, de espalda al espejo y me pidió sentarme.

—Es más divertido así, al final cuando te gires tendrás la sorpresa. —habló, yendo detrás de mí y jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —pregunté, finalmente me había sacado de una peluquería para terminar por sí misma el trabajo.

—Sí, hice un curso de peinados con Ele hace algún tiempo, no te preocupes. Cuando era pequeña mi sueño era tener una hermana para jugar y peinar su cabello. Una vez Emmett y Edward despertaron con el cabello lleno de trencitas pequeñas, tenían un sueño muy pesado y se los hice mientras dormían. No le encontraron la gracia, pero yo me divertí mucho.

—Apuesto que tienes un montón de historias graciosas de la infancia con Edward Cullen.

—Muchas. ¿Quieres saber algunas? Apuesto que se va a enojar —habló, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Claro que quiero saber!

—¿Sabías que tiene miedo de los peces?

—No. ¿Por qué? Algo me dice que esa es una buena historia.

—En Chicago teníamos un acuario super grande en la sala. No sé si has tenido uno, pero es normal limpiarlos cada mes. Hacía un mes que lo habíamos comprado y era finalmente el día de limpiarlo, yo estaba super entusiasmada y Emmett también, pero Edward siempre le tuvo un poco de miedo a ese acuario, era pequeño, debería tener unos dos años. Mamá trajo un cuenco lleno de agua y lo puso encima de la mesa, después con una malla comenzó a sacar a los peces del acuario y los fue colocando dentro. Yo estaba parada al lado del platón, mis ojos amplios, ni siquiera me perdía un solo movimiento de mamá, y Emmett estaba a mi lado, Edward estaba un poco alejado. Entonces mamá decidió llamarlo, intentando hacer que le perdiera un poco el miedo a los pececitos, diciéndole que eran lindos y coloridos, y que no hacían nada malo. Todo iba muy bien, Edward estaba incluso sonriéndole a los animales. Hasta un momento en que todo salió mal —dijo e hizo una pausa.

Mientras que algunos creerían que esa pausa era para respirar, yo no tenía dudas de que era solamente para mantener el misterio. Notando que su plan de suspenso había funcionado y mi curiosidad estaba agudizada, decidió continuar.

—Mamá sacó uno de los peces y él comenzó a moverse dentro de la malla, antes de que pudiera ponerlo dentro del platón saltó y se calló al suelo. Me asusté tanto que comencé a gritar y no tardó para que mamá y Emmett se juntaran a mí y comenzaran a gritar detrás de papá para que agarrara al pez. Cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward estaba atrás del sofá, temblando y llorando, llenó de pánico por nuestra reacción. Desde ese día se mantiene lejos de los peces, ni comerlos le gusta, cada vez que alguien prepara pescado en casa dice que siente asco, pero sé que la verdad tiene miedo, aunque estén fritos.

—Pobrecito —hablé, muriendo de pena por un Edward pequeñito, llorando y lleno de miedo.

—Lo sé. Aún me siento culpable, ¿sabes? Pero no es todo, Edward tiene otras historias traumáticas de la infancia. Cuando tenía unos seis años habían acabado de sacar un carro de bomberos, que le ponías agua adentro y era solo apretar uno de los botones del control remoto y el agua salía por la manguera. Emmett estaba loco por ese carro y se lo pidió a mamá, pero ese día la había hecho enojar y lo castigó. Como correctivo le dijo que, si quería tanto ese carrito, podía ir al jardín y hacer un bazar con todos los juguetes viejos que ya no usaba. Al inicio no le gustó mucho, pero quería tanto ese carrito que decidió poner en práctica la idea; Edward y yo lo seguimos y hasta le ayudamos a organizar las cosas en el jardín.

—¿Y alguien compró algo?

—Ah, algunas personas solo ojeaban, pero algunos llegaban a comprar los juguetes, principalmente nuestros amiguitos del colegio; sin embargo, Emmett estaba lejos de conseguir todo el dinero para comprar el carrito. Fue entonces cuando una vecina nuestra, que era muy amiga de mamá, apareció y miró los juguetes, pero cuando sus ojos repararon en Edward comenzó a elogiarlo, diciendo cuán grande estaba y que era uno de los niños más adorables y bellos que había visto. Vi exactamente el momento en que los ojos de Emmett brillaron y tuvo una idea: agarró a Edward del brazo y lo puso en frente de la muchacha diciendo "puede ser tuyo por doscientos dólares". Edward tenía solo cuatro años y respondió con una risita diciendo "Emmy, mamá dice que la cigüeña me trajo especialmente para ella, no me puedes vender, bobo". Cuando vi a la vecina abriendo su cartera salí corriendo para la cocina a contarle a mamá. Imagina su rostro cuando llegué histérica y le dije indignada que Emmet estaba en el jardín vendiendo a mi hermanito.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —dije riendo—. ¿Y qué hizo ella?

—Salió corriendo hacia el jardín, ¿qué más podía hacer? Cuando llegó, nuestra vecina le estaba dando un billete de diez dólares a Emmett porque era muy creativo. Después de eso mamá lo castigó por una semana.

—Edward sufría con ustedes, ¿verdad?

—La mayoría de las veces, ya que era el más pequeño de la familia, pero no te engañes pensando que era un santito. Finalizando el año dos mil habían lanzado una película llamada "Drácula 2000", pero éramos muy pequeños para verla en cine, solo que en la víspera de Halloween del 2001 Emmett ya tenía dieciocho años y podía alquilar la película para que la viéramos en casa. Yo estaba muerta de miedo durante la película entera, y aunque Emmett lo haya negado, vi que también se había asustado un poco; Edward, al contrario de nosotros, adoraba las historias de vampiros y había decidido que iba a vestirse así al día siguiente. Teníamos la costumbre de hacernos bromas los unos a los otros en el día de brujas, pero ese año Edward se puso pesado —habló seria, como si estuviera recordando exactamente ese día.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté curiosa, queriendo que acelerara la historia.

—Salimos esa noche a una fiesta, pero Edward se despidió más temprano, dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a casa; Emmett y yo nos fuimos a casa una hora después de eso. Nuestra calle era oscura, pero como estábamos acostumbrados al lugar, ni siquiera encendimos las luces, fue ahí que nos equivocamos. Edward estaba vestido con una capa negra y por eso no lo vimos en la oscuridad, ya que estaba de espalda, pero cuando se giró y abrió la boca, todo lo que vi fueron dientes puntiagudos y comencé a gritar junto a Emmett, muriendo de pavor. Fue totalmente vergonzoso, Edward se burló de nosotros toda la semana, más aún de mí, que cuando llegué a casa moría de ganas de hacer pipí y, carajo, después de un susto como ese, mi vejiga no logró sostenerlo —contó mientras lágrimas rodaban de mis ojos de tanto que estaba riendo.

—Escuchar esas historias hace que piense lo suertuda que era por ser hija única.

—Era terrible, pero la infancia con mis hermanos fue maravillosa —dijo sonriendo. Aunque Alice fuera un poco impulsiva y no tuviera idea de lo que era el espacio personal, se notaba cuán cariñosa era y cuán importante era la familia en su vida.

—¿Es difícil lidiar con el hecho de que tu hermano sea uno de los cantantes más famosos del mundo?

—No. A veces lo extrañamos cuando no puede estar con nosotros, pero es algo que siempre quiso. ¿Sabes? Edward siempre estuvo muy sumergido en la música. ¡Ah, tengo que contarte sobre la primera canción que escribió!

—Si él se entera de todo lo que me estás contando va a querer matarte, pero soy toda oídos, esas historias son fantásticas.

—Puedes decirle que te lo conté y después quiero saber qué cara puso, apuesto que será impagable —dijo riendo. _Los hermanos parecían adorar torturarse_—. La primera canción que escribió fue cuando tenía unos catorce años, si no me equivoco. Una estudiante italiana llamada Gianna vino a estudiar en nuestro colegio, estaba en el salón de Edward y quedó fascinado por ella. Gianna era super blanca, más alta que él en esa época, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules bastante expresivos. Lo gracioso era que se moría de amor por ella, pero nunca tomó la iniciativa; quiero decir, eso hasta el día que anunció que sería su último día de clases en el colegio, pues regresaba a Italia esa semana. Edward quedó devastado.

«A la hora del recreo, cuando estábamos en la cafetería, fue hasta la mesa que ocupaba y le dijo que le gustaría tener su dirección en Italia, para que pudiesen intercambiar correspondencia. Ella lo miró y comenzó a reír. Edward salió corriendo del lugar y se fue directo a casa, la primer cosa que hizo cuando puso los pies en su cuarto fue agarrar la guitarra; entonces compuso una canción llamada "Dianna", sobre una estudiante australiana que vino a los Estados Unidos a robar el corazón de un pobre americano que solo quería amar. La letra era ridícula y ya no aguantábamos escucharlo cantar esa maldita canción, duró cerca de un mes para que superara eso y finalmente paró de cantar la canción más emo que he escuchado en mi vida.

—Debe ser un honor tener a Edward Cullen componiendo una canción sobre eso, apuesto que hoy en día ella se arrepiente de no haberle dado la dirección.

—Seguramente. No tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas que estudiaron con nosotros y lo rechazaron en esa época, ya intentaron entrar en contacto con alguno de nosotros para tener una oportunidad de nuevo con él. Es patético.

—Lo imagino. ¿Por qué no tiene novia? ¿Sabes?

—Creo que tiene dificultad para confiar en las personas que están a su alrededor, ¿sabes? Creo que tiene dudas si la chica que está con él es por el dinero o porque le gusta.

—Entiendo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Alguien está interesada? —habló y aunque no pudiese verla al rostro, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—No —dije, girando mi rostro con ojos amplios y la sonrisa de ella aumentó—. No. De verdad, Alice, es solo algo que me pregunté cuando estaba investigando sobre Edward. No hay ningún historial de novias, solo existen algunos chismes, porque es imposible evitar eso en Hollywood, pero nada que compruebe que tuvo una novia desde que se volvió famoso.

—Eso es por el hecho de que nunca ha tenido novia. No creo que sea célibe, pero no se compromete hace mucho tiempo, Edward estuvo en una relación por algunos meses cuando estaba en el instituto, pero nunca le ha presentado nadie a mamá. Ahora que se volvió famoso parece que ese sueño de mamá, de conocer a su siguiente nuera, está cada vez más distante. O no. —dijo con una voz maliciosa—. No creas que no me di cuenta cómo te agarró de la cintura hoy en la mañana.

—Alice, estás delirando —hablé, mis mejillas se colorearon. _Menos mal que no podía verlo._ No tenía ningún interés romántico en Edward, pero era un tipo atrayente y divertido. Cuando ella decía esas cosas, una parte de mi se avergonzaba porque no podía negar la atracción.

—Conozco a mi hermano, Bella, apuesto que va a quedar alucinado cuando te vea hoy.

—¡Alice! ¡No me voy a poner nada indecente! Te lo advierto.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo entre risas altas—. Ok, tal vez esté hablando un poco en serio también. No estoy intentando arreglar un matrimonio, Bella. ¿Tienes novio?

—No —dije, desviando la mirada y jugando con el filo de mi blusa. _Mierda, ¿será que el esmalte se secó ya? Ya, uff._

—Entonces perfecto, solo sigue el ritmo de la música, hazme ese favor. La cara de Edward va a ser impagable cuando te vea con el vestido.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No, pero siempre es lindo cuando las personas hacen las cosas de buena gana.

Alice agarró un producto y lo roció en mi cabello, una nube con olor a fresas se formó en mi cabeza.

—Solo es un fijador. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que entreguen el vestido —habló y al mismo tiempo Zafrina golpeó a la puerta, con un gancho y algo de ropa cubierto por un plástico en cuyo centro podía leerse "GIOGIO ARMANI"—. Gracias Zaza. Solo esto faltaba. ¿Sabes si Edward ya está listo?

—Sí, niña Alice, está impaciente en la sala, si pudieras agilizar lo agradecería. ¡Si ese chico camina una vez más de un lado para otro voy a volverme loca!

—¡Dile que me dé una hora más! Estoy dentro del horario marcado.

—Haré eso… o pondré un somnífero en el su siguiente vaso de Coca-Cola —murmuró, cerrando la puerta, haciendo que las dos comenzáramos a reír.

—Ya puedes mirarte al espejo, tu cabello está listo.

Giré la silla y en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con el reflejo del espejo, quedé impresionada. Alice realmente era buena en eso, mi cabello estaba preso en un moño, pero dejando algunos mechones sueltos, mi flequillo lateral caía de forma suave sobre mi frente. El peinado acentuaba más mi rostro en forma de corazón.

—¿Aprobado?

—¡Sí! —hablé emocionada. Hasta estaba empezando a disfrutar todos esos mimos.

—Ahora te vas a vestir y vamos a maquillarte —dijo, retirando el vestido del plástico y mostrándomelo.

El vestido era lindo, pero un poco corto y debía llegarme hasta la mitad de los muslos. La parte de atrás hacía una equis en mi espalda y la falda era voluminosa, era casi totalmente azul marino, excepto por el fajón que era grueso y tenía un bello color plateado. Cuando Alice me mostró la parte de enfrente casi me infarto, era extremadamente escotado, la mitad de mis senos definitivamente harían su aparición esa noche.

—¡Alice! ¡Todo el mundo va a verme los pechos!

—Relájate, pondremos un adhesivo para tapar la aureola y nadie va a ver más de lo que debería, además que no es completamente suelto. Tiene esa película en medio que evita que el tejido se mueva y muestre más de lo necesario.

—No puedo creer que vaya a vestirme con esto.

—¿Prefieres vestirte con ese conjunto floreado? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y agarré el vestido de su mano—. Buena chica.

Me ayudó a colocarme la prenda de ropa y a esconder todo lo que podría aparecer demasiado. El resultado era impresionante, el vestido estaba lejos de ser vulgar y, aunque nunca fuera a admitirle eso, había amado el escote. Alice pidió que me sentara nuevamente y comenzó a aplicar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro. Algunos minutos después permitió que me mirara en el espejo.

Mis ojos estaban ahumados y con una sombra plateada tan clara que era casi imperceptible. Mi piel estaba suave, pero para eso no era necesario tanto esfuerzo, ya que era una de las cosas que más me enorgullecía, mi piel no tenía una mancha siquiera. Los pómulos de mi rostro tenían un rubor muy claro, Alice probablemente ya sabía que mis mejillas se ponían rojas a toda hora, haciendo el uso del rubor casi innecesario. Mis labios tenían un rojo matador, pareciendo demasiado osado para una persona como yo.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Estás lista para arrasar en la alfombra roja?

—Alice, ni sé si voy a entrar al lado de Edward, probablemente solo voy a encontrarme con él dentro del cine.

—¡Claro que no! No te vestí así en vano, quiero que seas más bella que las actrices de Hollywood.

—Ok —hablé, balanceando la cabeza para aparentar que estaba de acuerdo, pero la verdad estaba pensando en formas en las que podría esconderme.

—Ahora, para dar un toque final vamos por ese collar —habló, agarrando un collar de su cómoda y extendiéndolo hacia mí. Parecía simple, pero el brillo del sencillo colgante redondo no me dejaba dudas de que era un diamante.

—Alice, no puedo aceptar eso.

—Relájate, no es un regalo, es un préstamo. Fue el primer collar de _Tiffany_ que me dieron. ¿Crees que se lo daría a alguien? —preguntó, mirándome como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

Después de hacer los últimos ajustes bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward, quien estaba conversando con Zafrina en mitad de la sala, de espaldas a mí, pero cuando ella dejó de ponerle atención él se giró en mi dirección. La imagen que veía era para quitar el aliento, Edward vestía un traje negro con una blusa blanca por debajo; su corbata era fina y un flash de ella enrollada en mi mano y puño apareció en mi mente, sentí que mi rostro se calentaba. Su rostro, como siempre, impecable, sus ojos verdes eran vibrantes, sus labios tenían un tono cercano al rojo y sus hebras bronces completamente desordenadas. _¿Le costaba ser solo un poquito feo?_

Estaba quieto, pero observando sus ojos, vi que miraba cada parte de mi cuerpo: los tacones que estaba usando, mis piernas, la falda de mi vestido, mi escote; creo que estaba hechizado, pues su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban. Alice y Zafrina comenzaron a cuchichear y a reír, entonces Edward miró en dirección al sonido que hacían y se avergonzó un poco. Cuando sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los míos, contemplo mi rostro y entonces mostró su sonrisa torcida, que debería ser ilegal. _¿Cuántos días de eso tenía aún en frente?_

—La limusina ya nos está esperando afuera —habló Edward, poniendo su mano en mi espalda, sus dedos calientes haciendo contacto con mi piel expuesta.

—Por mí ya nos podemos ir.

Félix, aunque estuviese en el carro, no conducía el vehículo, ocupando así el lugar del pasajero al lado del conductor, un hombre calvo y delgado que se presentó como Benjamin.

—¿Ansiosa? —preguntó Edward.

—No me gusta la atención, pero creo que no será necesario que pase por la alfombra roja, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Vienes como mi acompañante.

—Edward, será mejor que no, la gente puede tener una idea equivocada de eso.

—Claro que no, la prensa sabe que me estás acompañando durante este mes. Nada más justo que también experimentes cómo es pasar por la alfombra roja y tener todos esos flashes encima de ti.

—¿Me estás intentando convencer con esas patrañas?

—No te preocupes, Garrapata, estoy seguro de que nadie va a incomodarse por verte dentro de ese vestido

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Apenas llegamos al _Nokia Theatre_ y Edward le comunicó a Jessica que pasaría por la alfombra roja conmigo, a ella solo le faltó darle un ataque al corazón; Edward me pidió disculpas y me preguntó si podría esperarlo fuera. Jessica entró en el carro y me quedé mirándolos por la ventana, la discusión entre ellos era intensa y el rostro de Jessica se volvía más oscuro a cada segundo, pero el tono de voz era inaudible desde afuera del carro. Aparentemente teniendo la decisión final, Edward salió del carro y dijo que podríamos caminar en dirección a la alfombra.

Cuando los zapatos de Edward hicieron contacto con la tela felpuda, voces y más voces gritaban su nombre. Era difícil ver, pues los flashes eran fuertes, pero diferente a la última vez que los paparazzi nos sacaron fotos, esta vez fue posible mantener la calma. Los fotógrafos elogiaban desde la ropa que él vestía hasta la última hebra de su cabello. Era una sensación hipnótica.

Jessica guiaba a Edward por la alfombra y le decía con quién debía hablar. Algunos periodistas le preguntaban cómo se sentía hacer parte de la banda sonora de una película que prometía ser la comedia romántica más vista del año, él siempre respondía lo mismo, que era una honra hacer parte de la increíble banda sonora, que incluía a varios artistas que siempre admiró. Estábamos casi llegando al final cuando Jessica le dijo que aún tenía tiempo de una entrevista más.

El periodista era famoso en el mundo del entretenimiento por presentar un programa que hablaba de la vida de las celebridades, y por ser siempre indiscreto con sus preguntas.

—Estamos aquí con Edward Cullen, electo por _People_ el año pasado como uno de los hombres más sexies del año. ¿Será que este año te llevarás el primer lugar? —preguntó el reportero.

—Dada la manera en que Hollywood produce rostros bonitos, este año seguramente ni siquiera entraré en la lista—dijo Edward riendo.

—¡No seas modesto! ¿Cómo fue participar en la banda sonora de una película?

—Fue increíble, un honor tener mi nombre junto al de otros excelentes artistas. La canción que compuse fue exclusivamente para esta película y espero que a los fans les haya gustado el resultado.

—¡Seguro la amaron! Hay un nuevo álbum que saldrá pronto, ¿correcto?

—Sí, el lanzamiento del primer sencillo será esta semana. Estoy ansioso por la respuesta de los fans y espero que no se filtre en internet antes del tiempo esperado.

—Vamos a hablar ahora sobre la beldad a tu lado, Isabella Swan, periodista de "Crepúsculo". ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó mirándome.

—Hmm… sí —respondí tímida.

—La gente no pudo dejar de darse cuenta, mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja, la increíble química que fluye entre ustedes. ¿la relación que mantienen realmente es solo profesional?

—Bella está hospedada em mi casa hace apenas tres días, nuestra relación es absolutamente profesional —respondió Edward, pero la pregunta parecía haberle tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Esto es solamente profesional? Los dos son jóvenes, hermosos, y disculpa la sinceridad, señorita Swan, pero estás despertando los suspiros de todos los hombres en este lugar.

—Sin preguntas personales, por favor —interrumpió Jesica nuestra charla.

—Ok —el entrevistador habló, finalmente desistiendo—. Gracias por conversar con nosotros, Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan, esperamos continuar viendo tu bello rostro.

Salimos del alboroto y caminamos hacia dentro del cine.

—¿No te dije que iban a creer que estaba pasando algo entre nosotros? —cuchichee con Edward. Algo me decía que, si Jessica escuchaba lo que decía, su cara de mal humor solo iba a empeorar.

—No tengo duda alguna de que solo preguntó para saber si estabas o no soltera.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor. ¿De verdad, Garrapata? Estaba totalmente tirándose encima de ti. "Estás despertando los suspiros de todos los hombres en este lugar." —habló con una vocecita ridícula, intentando imitar al entrevistador.

—Ah, seguramente fue eso —dije con ironía—. Obvio que no fue porque quería sacar algo para crear polémica en el programa sensacionalista sobre celebridades donde trabaja.

—¿Era necesario que te hiciera todos esos elogios si el objetivo era crear polémica?

—Vas a ver que quería sacar alguna reacción de ti en el caso de que estuviéramos juntos, probablemente pensó que tomarías alguna actitud sobre su comentario. No son tontos, Edward, no te olvides dónde trabajo, no sabes cómo de manipuladores son algunos periodistas de la redacción que escriben para las columnas de chismes. ¿Por la manera cómo las personas te elogiaban en la alfombra roja eso significa que todas estaban tirándose sobre ti? Por lo menos una persona me notó, seguro solo quiso ser simpático diciendo que alguien había reparado en mí.

—Ok, puedes tener razón —habló relajándose—. Excepto por la última parte. Tendrían que ser ciegos para no notarte.

—Gracias por el elogio —dije avergonzada.

—De verdad, aún más hoy que trajiste a _la chicas_ para jugar —habló, apuntando mis senos.

—Cachorro…

—Estoy jugando —habló riendo—. Quiero decir, parcialmente jugando…

—Voy a fingir que no te he escuchado —dije, caminando al frente.

—¿Muy temprano para hacer bromas sobre _las chicas_? Creo que dentro de mí aún vive un adolescente de catorce años.

—¿Estás seguro de que cuando tenías catorce años era sobre los pechos de las chicas que conversabas? Porque por lo que supe, la verdad escribías canciones sobre italianas, digo, australianas que robaban tu corazón, quiero decir, el corazón de pobres americanos —dije y la reacción de Edward, como Alice había dicho, fue de verdad impagable. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas demostraban gran incomodidad.

—Que… Pero como... Cuándo tú… —intentaba hacer preguntas, pero ninguna salía realmente. Hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Maldita Alice! ¡Sabía que no debía dejarlas juntas! ¿Qué más te contó?

—No diré nada. Eso es solamente entre tu hermana y yo.

—Hey, no es justo que ustedes estén hablando de mi sin saber de qué se trata.

—No me vengas a echar la culpa a mí, tu hermana fue la que dejó que sus secretos escaparan.

—Dime, por favor…

—¡Edward Cullen! —una voz familiar habló detrás de mí, haciendo que el asunto fuese dejado a un lado—. ¡Qué placer volver a verte!

—¡Charlotte! —dijo abrazándola.

—Quién es la… ¡Izzy, querida! —habló Charlotte, dándome un fuerte abrazo. ¡Te he extrañado! ¿Ahora estás trabajando con Edward?

—Sí, este mes es mío.

—¿No hay manera de que hagamos ese artículo? —preguntó. Acompañar a Charlotte fue una diversión. Ella era una de las actrices más asediadas de los últimos tiempos y era un dulce de persona, su único problema era que cuando iba a las fiestas terminaba exagerando un poco con los _drinks_, pero aun así nunca dejé de divertirme a su lado. Era una borracha feliz—. ¡Edward, por nada vas a querer dejar a Izzy! Cuéntale cómo lloré el día que nos despedimos.

—Es verdad —confirmé su historia. Charlotte realmente había llorado, pero como era tan buena actriz, nunca tuve seguridad de si todo era actuación o si realmente me extrañaría.

—La proyección de la película va a comenzar, vamos a entrar en la sala. En la fiesta hablamos mejor, ¿ok? —habló, despidiéndose de nosotros con besos en el rostro.

—Es un amor de persona —le dije a Edward.

—Lo sé, me he topado con ella algunas veces en el último año —dijo él. _¿Será que habían hecho más que solo toparse? _Cuando viví con Charlotte supe que la monogamia estaba lejos de sus planes de vida.

Fuimos a los asientos que nos fueron designados y la película comenzó en menos de cinco minutos. La historia sucedía en Roma, una estudiante americana de sociología fue a Italia a estudiar y terminó enamorándose de un compañero de su clase de italiano; el repertorio contenía varios diálogos increíbles y aunque la película tuviese un título ridículo y a veces cayera en parlamentos clichés de las comedias románticas, la actuación de Charlotte era impecable, realmente era una de las promesas de Hollywood. Después que terminó la película nos fuimos a la fiesta que sería en un lugar cercano a donde estábamos.

—¿Te gustó la película? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, me dio más ganas aún de conocer Italia.

—Al inicio de este año estuve allá —dijo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en enero hice dos conciertos de mi gira pasada allá.

—Debe haber sido increíble. Es uno de mis sueños.

—Debiste haber sido mi Garrapata mientras estuve de gira.

—¡Una pena! Creo que voy a pedirle a mi jefe que me mande a seguirte de nuevo cuando estés yendo por el mundo, ¿qué piensas?

—Lo encuentro perfecto, ¿finalmente no fue lo que dijo Charlotte? Cuando los treinta días terminen no voy a querer dejarte.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la fiesta algunos paparazzi que esperaban en la puerta sacaron pocas fotos. Apenas entramos me ofrecieron una copa de Champagne; los artistas conversaban animadamente y estaba claro que algunos habían bebido demasiado. Un cantante pop que también hacía parte de la banda sonora haló a Edward para charlar y mis ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de alguna cara conocida. Nada. La conversación que Edward y el hombre sostenían era sobre música y parecían hablar en un idioma que yo no entendía. De repente, sentí un mano en mi cintura y una voz en mi oído.

—Estás muy sexy —escuché la voz gruesa y sentí que el aire salía de sus labios, golpeando mi oído.

—Hey, quién eres… —dije, quitando las manos desconocidas de mi cintura y girándome con rapidez. Apenas mis ojos se toparon de frente con la sonrisa más bonita de Los Ángeles, todas mis preocupaciones se fueron—. ¡Jake!

—¡Y claro! —habló, abrazándome y una vez más susurrando en mi oído—. Y sinceramente, estás muy sexy. Si me gustara la fruta ¡Haría de todo para llevarte a casa conmigo, preciosa! ¿Con quién estás?

—Ah, estoy con Edward Cullen —dije, girándome para llamar a Edward, pero no fue necesario ya que sus ojos se movían entre Jacob y yo.

—Un placer —dijo Jacob, recibiendo la mano de Edward, que le regresó el gesto apretando la mano de Jake con más fuerza de la que parecía necesaria—. ¿Te importa si secuestro a Bells por algunos minutos? Hace algunos meses que no nos vemos.

—Eh… —Edward pareció pensarlo mientras fruncía el ceño, no parecía tan relajado. Tal vez necesitaba de una copa más de champagne.

—Ya regreso —hablé, dándole la mano a Jake, quien me haló hacia un lado donde no había mucho movimiento.

—Preciosa, ¿cómo así que Edward Cullen? —preguntó Jacob.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ningún problema. Dios, cómo quisiera tener que pasar un mes seguido con esa maravilla. ¿Están follando?

—¡Jake! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Claro que no, por qué? Dios mío, no me digas que es gay, porque si lo es creo que es un insulto que no nos hayas presentado mejor.

—No, está lejos de ser gay.

—Mierda. Mi _gaydar_ también me había dicho que es hetero, pero la esperanza es la última que muere. ¿Entonces por qué no están follando?

—¡Jake, no es así! Aunque bromeemos bastante, esta es una relación puramente profesional. Recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó cuando mezclé las dos cosas.

—Bella, Edward no es James.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ok, no lo sé, pero si es eso lo que te está impidiendo tomar la iniciativa con el guapote, creo que deberías dejar la paranoia un poco de lado.

—Olvídalo, Jake. Edward es atrayente, pero no quiero ni siquiera pensar más allá de eso.

—Bien, seguramente ya pensó_ mucho más allá de eso._

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No gires, pero desde que estamos aquí no ha quitado los ojos de ti.

—Jake, estás delirando.

—De verdad. ¿Quieres ver cómo aparece aquí de rápido?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté y, como respuesta, puso la mano en mi cintura y me acercó. Diez segundos después Edward estaba a nuestro lado.

—Bella, creo que mejor nos vamos ahora. Tenemos que despertarnos temprano por la mañana.

—Ah… ok. Jake, nos hablamos.

—Seguro. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

—Lo tengo. Yo te llamo —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla y girándome para acompañar a Edward.

—¿Bells? —gritó Jake, haciendo que me girara—. No te olvides de pensar en lo que conversamos, ¿ok? En el caso de que sigas mi consejo, no quiero que escatimes en detalles.

—¡Vulgar!

—Me amas —dijo, carcajeándose estruendosamente.

—¿Ya terminaste de conversar con tu amiguito? —preguntó Edward, pareciendo irritado.

—Sí, la conversación con mi amiguito ya terminó. ¿Qué es lo que te está incomodando, eh?

—Nada —habló y fruncí el ceño. Odio cuando pregunto las cosas y alguien me responde con "nada"—. Jessica me dio un sermón hace poco, solo quiero ir a casa, ¿ok?

—Ah… ok. —Nos quedamos en silencio en el carro y cuando entramos en casa estaba tan silenciosa que debía ser posible escuchar un alfiler caer en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata.

—¿Hey, Edward?

—Sí.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a quitarme el collar? Es de Alice y tengo que devolverlo, tengo miedo de halar y estropear algo.

—Claro —dijo, acercándose a mí. Me giré y sus manos tocaron mi espalda, sus dedos vagaron suavemente hasta llegar al broche de mi collar.

—¿A qué hora tengo que despertarme mañana? —pregunté, intentando distraerme de las sensaciones que su toque causaba a mi cuerpo.

—Mañana solo tengo que grabar una entrevista en _talk show_ con Jarry Queen en la noche, mañana estás libre.

—Pensé haber escuchado que mañana iba a ser muy ocupado.

—Yo… me confundí —dijo él, quitándome el collar del cuello y entregándomelo—. Nunca he estado tan confundido.

—Tal vez necesites de unas vacaciones —sugerí.

—Sí, debe ser eso —dijo él, girándose en dirección a su cuarto—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto me sentí demasiado exhausta para tomar un baño. Me quité el vestido, me coloqué el pijama y me cepillé los dientes. Apenas mi cabeza golpeó la almohada hice de todo para no considerar la conversación que tuve con Jake, pero cuando más intentaba no pensar, más difícil era olvidarlo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, amiguitas… ¿Qué tal los celos de este muchacho? Me imagino sus ojos fusilando al pobre de Jacob jajaja Espero con ansias locas sus opiniones.**

**No olviden que para tener el capítulo extra de este capítulo antes de ser publicado deben dejarme sus comentarios y si no tienen cuenta, déjenme su correo, una chica creo que me quiso dejar el correo, pero no llegó porque lo escribió de corrido, y otra no lo dejó. Ejemplo*_*123*Gmail*com No olviden separar los caracteres porque fanfiction los borra.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Día 4

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 4**

El día estaba tan caluroso que me desperté sudada, el edredón que en la noche helada me protegió del frio, amaneció tirado en el suelo. El cuarto estaba ahogándome y en ese momento nada parecía mejor que un buen baño helado.

Después de una ducha refrescante me vestí con un short de jean y una camisa de tiritas, fui hasta la cocina a picar alguna cosa para engañar al estómago, ya que eran casi las once de la mañana y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Apenas llegué a la puerta del lugar, vi a Zafrina revolviendo la comida en un bol y sacudiendo el trasero mientras cantaba

—_Do you believe in life after love? _—canturreaba ella.

—¿Si creo en la vida después del amor? Claro que lo creo —dije detrás de Zafrina, haciendo que casi tire el bol al suelo—. Pero si no lo hubiera visto, no creería que usted era capaz de hacer esos movimientos sensuales.

—Niña, ¿quieres hacer que tenga un infarto? No llegas de sorpresa cerca de una mujer de mi edad.

—¡Deja solo que Edward sepa que su abuelita está en la cocina cantando Cher y moviendo las caderas!

—¡No seas boba, niña! Si Edward quiere saber de alguien que mueve las caderas, con seguridad no soy yo —dijo guiñándome un ojo y soltando una deliciosa carcajada.

—Hmmm —susurré avergonzada, agarrando una ciruela que estaba en el cesto de frutas encima del mesón y comiéndola—. Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está? Cuando salí de mi cuarto vi su puerta abierta.

—Desde temprano está en la piscina con Alice, ve ahí afuera a encontrarte con ellos.

—¡Ok! ¿Puedo agarrar uno de esos? —pregunté apuntando a un banano.

—Claro, niña, la casa es tuya. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Puse los pies en el jardín y miré en dirección a la piscina. Alice estaba saltando en el agua y le gritaba a Nessie que saltara también, la cachorra tenía puesto un chaleco salva vidas naranja y estaba en la orilla de la piscina, parecía tener dudas de si debería saltar o no. Edward permanecía acostado en una de las camas que quedaban en frente a la chimenea, con un teléfono pegado a su oído; estaba vestido con una bermuda y con el pecho desnudo. A cada paso que daba, eran más evidentes las sutiles gotas de sudor formándose en su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres? —pregunté bajito, ofreciéndole el banano. Meneó la cabeza, negándose a la comida y haciéndome una señal con la mano para que esperara un momento.

—El sencillo saldrá mañana a la venta por iTunes, pero hoy van lo van a escuchar exclusivamente aquí en la radio… ¡Gracias, fue un placer! Espero que les guste el resultado final—. Habló Edward al celular y después se despidió, terminando la llamada.

—¿Alguien importante? —pregunté curiosa.

—El _single_ sale hoy por primera vez en esa radio, deberá sonar un montón de veces. Estoy ansioso por saber lo que las personas van a opinar —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¡Van a adorarlo! No te preocupes —dije, acostándome boca abajo en la cama y descascarando el banano que él había rechazado. Di la primera mordida y giré el rostro hacia él—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¡Te ofrecí antes!

—Nada, puedes continuar comiendo. Muy despacio, si es posible —habló y casi me atraganto con el pedazo que estaba dentro de mi boca.

—¡Cachorro!

—¿Qué pasó? No es mi culpa, tú comenzaste.

—¿Comencé qué?

—¡A provocarme!

—¿Provocarte? ¡Estás loco! ¿No puedo comer?

—Claro que puedes, ¿pero necesitas pasarte la lengua por un lado de la boca?

—¡Me babee! ¿Querías que me quedara con la boca toda húmeda?

—Garrapata, ni siquiera voy a responder a esa pregunta por causa del doble sentido que implica.

—Qué doble sentí… ¡Asco! ¡Qué asqueroso! —hablé, tirándole la cáscara del banano encima—. ¿Qué te pasó para que me estés molestando así hoy, eh?

—Tú sabes, adoro avergonzarte. Además, tus mejillas están rojas desde que llegaste aquí, pero no sé decir si es por el sol o si es por cuenta de los comentarios que estoy haciendo.

—Comentarios que son completamente machistas, por cierto. Culpa a tu mente sucia por ver maldad donde no la hay en lugar de decir que te estaba provocando.

—Bueno, al menos estamos a la par, ¿no es así? Por lo que recuerdo, alguien creyó que cuando hablé de cierta _magia_ que pasaba en mi cuarto, era sobre sexo a lo que me refería.

—Ok, buen argumento.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa. _Dios, cómo era de irritante._

—¿Ya terminó la discusión? Estaba tan divertida —habló Alice, observándonos desde dentro de la piscina.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de actor de cine para que te quedes mirando? —le pregunto Edward a su hermana.

—Hablando de actor de cine. ¡Necesito contarte una cosa, Bella! —habló Alice, ignorando completamente a su hermano y saliendo de la piscina. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar—. Antes que todo. ¿Viste la página veintitrés de _People_? ¡Te dije que tu vestido iba a arrasar!

—¿Salí en la revista? Ay, Dios mío.

—Tú, _las chicas_ y yo —habló Edward riendo.

—¿Qué chicas?

—Edward, para de hablar de los senos de Bella —dijo Alice censurando—. Solo te molesta por causa de tus senos porque era medio retardado en el colegio y solo logró tocar un pecho por primera vez cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—¡No tenía dieciocho años!

—Ok, tenías diecisiete. Y no me desmientas porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando estabas al teléfono con Emmett diciéndole que "Stephenie me dejó tocar sus pechos" —dijo Alice intentando imitar la voz de Edward, haciendo que me carcajeara.

—¡Para de contar esas cosas! —Edward pidió, completamente incómodo.

—¿Qué pasó? Ahora que es tu turno de molestarte no te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice, defendiéndome.

—Estaba en la edad correcta, ¿ok? ¡No es mi culpa que hayas sido una pervertida y dejaras que los chicos tocaran tus pechos cuando tenías dieciséis años! —argumentó Edward.

—Cállate, Edward. ¡Es todo por envidia porque cuando yo tenía dieciséis estaba aprovechando y tú estabas en tu cuarto encerrado, lloriqueando por una chica que era veinte centímetros más alta que tú! Quiero decir, al menos pasaba las mañanas llorando, porque en la noche sabíamos muy bien lo que significaban esos sonidos que venían de su cuarto…

—¿Bella, Alice ya te contó de la pequeña confusión que tuvo con la policía cuando tenía diecisiete años?

—¡Edward! —dijo Alice exasperada.

—¡A tu nueva amiguita casi la llevan presa!

—¡Mentiras suyas!

—¡Ninguna mentira! Emmett sacó una foto.

—¿Casi me llevan presa y ustedes estaban sacando fotos?

—¿De qué están hablando? —pregunté confundida.

—Un hermoso día, mi mamá había bajado de madrugada a tomar agua cuando escuchó un ruido en el garaje; creyendo que podría ser alguien que quería robar el carro llamó a la policía y pidió que Emmett y yo bajáramos para esperar con ella la llegada de la patrulla, diciendo que era mejor no avisarle a Alice porque —usando sus palabras— la pobrecita podría ponerse nerviosa.

»Estábamos fuera de la casa cuando papá llegó del trabajo y se alarmó al ver que todos estábamos parados ahí, le explicamos lo que había ocurrido y algunos minutos después un carro de la policía se detuvo en nuestro jardín. Ahora, imagina la escena: el policía apretó el botón que levantaba la puerta del garaje y estábamos atrás de él, solo esperando para descubrir quien diablos estaba queriendo asaltarnos; encendió la linterna y todo lo que pudimos ver era el carro de mamá con los vidrios completamente empañados. Emmett salió corriendo, diciendo que ya regresaba, dejándonos a todos aún más confundidos.

»El policía golpeó el capó del carro y gritó "Salga con las manos arriba". La puerta del carro se abrió y ¿quién salió de dentro? Una Alice completamente despelucada, con la blusa al revés y después de eso, por la otra puerta, nuestro vecino. La cara de horror que mi mamá y mi papá hicieron quedó para siempre estampada en mi mente. El policía les preguntó qué era lo que estaban haciendo y ella le dijo que estaba conversando con el vecino, pero sabíamos que estaba usando la boca, pero no para conversar. El policía le dio un sermón y ella comenzó a llorar, fue en ese momento que Emmett regresó con la cámara y sacó la foto. La guardamos hasta hoy para algún futuro chantaje.

—No fue uno de los momentos que más me enorgullezco —dijo Alice, tapándose el rostro con la mano y solté una carcajada.

—Solo te ríes, Garrapata, pero apuesto que debes tener millones de historias vergonzosas para compartir. La manera que te veo tropezar y las caras que haces cuando estás avergonzada solo me llevan a pensar que las historias no faltan —indagó Edward con curiosidad.

—¿Garrapata? —preguntó Alice, mirando a Edward y a mí.

—Es el apodo que me dio —dije, jugando con el filo de mi short. _¿Por qué era tan extraño contarles a otros las cosas que Edward y yo compartíamos cuando estábamos a solas?_

—¿Apodo eh? —dijo, arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Y tú, ¿por casualidad le diste a él un apodo?

—Hmm… Cachorro —murmuré. Mis mejillas estaban calientes de vergüenza, el color ya debería estar igual a la fresa silvestre. _Solo falta que piense que es por el calor. Mierda, es solamente Alice. ¡Recomponte, Bella!_

—¿Cómo es que le dices? —preguntó Alice una vez más.

—¡Dije que le digo Cachorro! —dije, fusilando a Edward con la mirada. ¿Le costaba haberme salvado de la pregunta?

—Cuántos apodos cariñosos —dijo Alice. La risa evidente en el tono de su voz—. Los llamaré así también, ¿qué piensan?

—No. Eso es solamente entre Bella y yo —Le dijo seriamente Edward a Alice, intercambiando miradas que tal vez solo los hermanos comprendían. Se giró hacia mí y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro—. Paren de desviar el asunto. No respondiste a mi pregunta, Bella.

—No voy a contarte nada, ustedes divulgan esas vergüenzas de adolescentes porque quieren. ¡Mi boca es un baúl cerrado con candado y solamente yo tengo la llave! —dije, fingiendo que estaba cerrando mis labios.

—No me hagas obligarte —habló él, levantándose de la cama en la que estaba y acercándose a la mía.

—No —dije seria, pero estaba acercándose cada vez más. _¿Qué era capaz de hacer?_

—Bella… dijo frente a mí, sus ojos como los de un león detrás de su presa.

—¡Alice, dile a tu hermano que pare! —dije, buscando ayuda.

—No me voy a meter, aún más cuando comienza a actuar como un muchachito de doce años.

—¿Vas a contarme o no? —preguntó, colocando una mano bajo mi muslo. _¿Qué podría hacer si le digo que no?_

—¡No! —hablé determinada y en el mismo momento su otra mano fue a mi espalda y me haló, agarrándome en sus brazos y corriendo hasta la piscina—. ¡Edward no serías capaz de eso!

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es contarme una simple historietita, Bella. Entonces te pongo de regreso en la cama.

—¡Edward, para de ser niño! —dije, intentando encontrar una manera de bajarme de sus brazos.

—Garrapata, no debes ofender a una persona que tiene el control. Además, si te sacudes más solo vas a lograr que caigamos al agua.

—¡No voy a hablar! —dije enojada, cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole mala cara.

—Entonces después no quiero escuchar reclamos —dijo, haciendo movimiento como si me fuese a tirar al agua.

—¡Edward! ¡Para, por favor! —dije, sosteniéndome de sus hombros—. ¡Mi blusa es blanca, si me tiras se va a transparentar!

—Bella, Bella… —dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa. _¡Mierda! Elegí las palabras equivocadas._

Edward me lanzó al agua sin piedad, pero como mis dedos estaban asegurados con tanta fuerza, él terminó cayendo conmigo. Emergimos juntos, yo buscando aire y él sacudiéndose el cabello, lanzando gotas de agua encima de mí.

—¡Ahora sí, realmente pareces un cachorro! —dije y él comenzó a reír.

—La culpa es tuya.

—¡Aparentemente hoy todo es mi culpa!

—Solo quería refrescarte, Bella, pero aparentemente continuas… _caliente_ —dijo con los ojos vagando por mi cuerpo y una sonrisa torcida estampada en el rostro, su boca se contorsionaba para no carcajearse.

—¡Pervertido! —dije, cruzando los brazos en frente de mis senos que ahora, gracias a la trasparecía de la blusa, exhibían un sostén de encaje azul.

—Deberías acusarlo de acoso sexual, Bella —habló Alice, aún sentada en la cama en la que yo estaba.

—¡Debería hacerlo! —dije, caminando hasta la escalera de la piscina y subiendo.

—¡Ama cuando la molesto! Apuesto que si me quedo quieto me extrañaría —dijo, siguiendo el mismo camino que yo.

—Es insoportable, ¿ahora puedes ver cómo sufría cuando era adolescente? ¡A veces aún parece ser un preadolescente tonto! Y todavía tiene el descaro de reclamar solo porque intervengo en su ropa… —comenzó Alice a hablar y después me senté a su lado, pero cuando Edward puso un pie en la primera escalera del interior de la piscina, mi atención se desvió totalmente.

Sus manos aseguraban el pasamanos con fuerza, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaran. El agua escurría por su cuerpo, una gota traicionera pasó por su pectoral, entrando y saliendo de su ombligo y escondiéndose bajo su bermuda. El cabello le caía por el rostro, su tono ya no era bronce, era castaño; se sacudió las hebras como antes y después se pasó la mano por los mechones, buscando una manera de organizarlos. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y, apenas me atrapó mirándolo, meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡… y tenía que aguantar todo porque mamá decía que era el hijo pequeño! — Alice finalmente terminó con lo que estaba hablando.

—Tiene sus pros y sus contras —dije, volviendo a ponerle atención.

—Voy a la cocina a ver si el almuerzo está listo —habló Edward, agarrando la camiseta que estaba al lado de la cama— ¿Ustedes se quedarán ahí?

—¡Sí! Tengo que contarle algo a Bella —respondió Alice por nosotras.

—Ok —dijo él, pero antes de partir se agachó y me susurró al oído—. Al menos yo admito que estoy mirando.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Alice, observando a Edward alejarse después de dejarme completamente ruborizada.

—Babosadas —evadí—. ¿Qué me querías contar?

—Anoche fui a una fiesta mientras ustedes estaban en la _premiere_ y conocí a un chico.

—¿Y entonces?

—¡Y entonces que apenas me puso atención! Era el cumpleaños de un amigo mío e hizo una cena en su casa, habían menos de quince personas y solo me senté al lado de ese hombre. Me miró algunas veces y sentí que estaba interesado, pero no se acercó a hablar ni siquiera una vez conmigo. Intenté tomar la iniciativa y presentarme, pero solo me dijo "Un placer, soy Jasper." ¡Y me giró el rostro!

—Quizá no estaba tan interesado como pensaste o puede tener novia.

—No estaba acompañado en la fiesta y sentí, por la manera en que me miraba, que por lo menos me encontró atrayente. Me quedé intentando escuchar su charla con un hombre al lado de él y creo que es actor. Bien, al menos lo era, pues le dijo que dejó de actuar y ahora estaba enfocado en la dirección. ¿Conoces algún famoso con el nombre de Jasper?

—No —dije después de pensarlo un poco—. Pero en Hollywood todo mundo es artista, hasta el mesero del restaurante de la esquina que hace aparición en alguna película de segunda categoría se hace llamar actor.

—Es verdad, pero ahora estoy determinada a descubrirlo. Es lindo, rubio, hermosos ojos azul oscuro, y los labios más carnosos que he visto en mi vida —dijo ella, casi gimiendo.

—Alice, existen otros hombres por ahí…

—¡No, quiero a ese! —dijo determinada.

—¿Por qué no le pediste a tu amigo que te diera más información sobre él? ¿No sería la cosa más lógica de hacer?

—No cuando tu amigo es Laurent. Adora jugar al cupido, pero ya me ha hecho pasar cada vergüenza cuando le he pedido que me presentara a alguien que es mejor intentar resolver eso sola. Por lo que escuché, veré a Jasper pronto, pues una conocida abrirá una galería para exponer sus fotografías y nos llamó para la inauguración esta semana.

—Buena suerte con tus planes, algo me dice que cuando quieres una cosa siempre lo consigues.

—Diría que estás cien por ciento en lo correcto, pero como _alguien_ no me dejó tirar ese conjunto floreado entonces cambio ese número por un noventa y nueve por ciento.

—No vas a olvidarte de ese conjunto, ¿verdad?

—Solo cuando esté en la basura —dijo levantándose—. Vamos a la cocina antes de que Zaza venga a llamarnos.

Al entrar al lugar esperaba encontrar a Edward, pero Zarina me informó que había subido para cambiarse de ropa y que debería hacer lo mismo si no quería enfermarme.

Cuando pasé por su cuarto la puerta estaba abierta y él terminaba de ponerse un pantalón jean, dejando a la vista —aunque por algunos segundos—, su bóxer blanco.

—No quisiera estropear tu fetiche de voyerismo, pero sé que estás en la puerta mirándome —dijo aún de espaldas a mí.

—Ja, ja, ja —reí sin humor, entrando en su cuarto—. Subí para quitarme esta ropa mojada porque un idiota me tiro a la piscina.

—¡Qué mundo cruel! —dijo con falsa indignación—. Por cierto, tu blusa continúa transparente.

—Argh, ¡me enloqueces! —dije, caminando hacia afuera del cuarto.

—Tú también, Garrapata. Tú también... —dijo riendo—. ¡Hey, espera! ¿Ya hiciste tu maleta?

—¿Maleta? —pregunté, volteando en el mismo instante. Solo podría haber escuchado mal.

—Sí. ¿No recuerdas que anoche te dije que tengo una entrevista en _talk show_ de Harry Queen?

—Lo recuerdo. ¡Pero no sabía que para eso era necesaria una maleta!

—Bella, el estudio queda en New York.

—¿New York? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—Lo sabía, pero no ligué los puntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos allá? ¿Aún me da tiempo de hacer maleta?

—Vamos a quedarnos solamente algunas horas, puedes alistar un equipaje de mano que será suficiente. Tenemos el vuelo con los tiquetes comprados para la una y treinta de la tarde, salimos directo de LAX y debemos llegar a JFK alrededor de las seis y treinta. Mi entrevista es en vivo a las diez.

—No puedo creer que me esté informando todo esto sobre la hora —murmuré para mí misma saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto fui directo hacia el closet, me saqué la ropa mojada y me puse un vestido largo azul claro. Agarré una modesta maleta de mano que estaba en una de las divisiones del armario y puse algunas prendas de ropa que creí necesarias en el caso de quedarnos por accidente más de un día. Junté el resto de los objetos, mi neceser que estaba en el baño y finalmente cerré el equipaje, creyendo que ya tenía suficiente para el viaje rápido. Entonces bajé hacia la cocina con la intención de almorzar antes que nos retrasáramos.

—¿Arreglaste todo? —preguntó Alice. Sus movimientos mostraban ansiedad.

—Sí. ¿También vas? —pregunté, agarrando una cuchara y sirviéndome un poco de macarrones, ya que todos tenían sus platos llenos.

—No, pero creí que podrías necesitar ayuda con las maletas, ya sabes, lo que vas a llevar. ¡Aún más para ir a New York!

—Relájate, Alice, si las personas aceptan lo que Carrie de _Sex and The City_ se ponía en New York, estoy segura de que no estoy corriendo peligro.

—¡No hables así de Carrie! —se indignó como si mi crítica hubiese sido, de verdad, dirigida a ella.

—Ustedes saben que están discutiendo sobre un personaje ficticio. ¿Verdad? —Edward preguntó, mirándonos como si fuésemos locas.

—¿Y qué? Todo mundo se refería a ella como una diosa de la moda. ¡Hasta cuando tenía un pajarito en la cabeza! —dije enojada.

—Eso se llama estilo —justificó Alice.

—Eso se llama locura. Dudo que algún hombre en plena conciencia aceptara salir con una mujer vestida de la manera extravagante que ella se viste.

—Mr. Big aceptó —refunfuñó Alice.

—Nena, no depende de la ropa, pero sí la mujer que está dentro de ella. ¿No concuerdas Edward? —Zafrina le preguntó a Edward. Ella le sonrió picaronamente, lo que lo dejó completamente avergonzado, hasta era posible ver el rosa surgiendo en sus mejillas. _¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen también se ruborizaba?_

—Creo que estás en lo correcto, abuela — habló Edward, desviando la mirada, removiendo los pedazos de macarrón que estaban en su plato.

—Bien, niño, veo que recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hoy en la mañana. ¿Qué te dije?

—Que los mayores siempre tienen la razón —dijo, rolando los ojos, pero dejando una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de Zafrina.

—Continua así y vas a llegar lejos —habló la señora de cabellos grisáceos, dando un último trago—. Con permiso, voy a retirarme porque aún tengo que hacer cosas en la cocina. Edward, sabes que me voy a las seis de la tarde, ¿correcto? ¿Quieres que te deje alguna cosa preparada?

—Debo estar llegando en la madrugada, abuela, por mí no necesitas preparar nada. ¿Vas a quedarte por aquí, Alice? —se giró hacia su hermana, cuestionándola.

—No. Voy a encontrarme con mamá y papá mañana y después me voy a mi casa, tengo unas cosas que resolver y unas búsquedas para hacer —habló ella, mirándome y guiñándome un ojo. _Pobre Jasper, ella buscaría información sobre él hasta encontrar algo satisfactorio y conseguir lo que quiere: a él._

—¡Entonces está todo perfecto! Puedes irte más temprano. Nosotros tomaremos un vuelo dentro de poco y apenas Alice deje la casa te puedes ir con ella. Avísale a Carmen de nuestros planes de hoy apenas llegue del supermercado, ¿ok? —preguntó a Zafrina y ella asintió con la cabeza, con el fin de concordar con su pedido—. Bella, voy a subir para cepillarme los dientes y hacer una llamada rápida. Cuando estés lista nos encontramos afuera, ¿ok? Félix y Benjamín ya deben estar llegando por nosotros para llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto.

Terminé de almorzar y algunos minutos después me fui al cuarto para preparar las últimas cosas antes de partir. Cuando bajé, Edward estaba parado al lado del carro, conversando con Nessie.

—Compórtate y nada de dejar _regalitos_ esparcidos por la casa para que pise cuando llegue de viaje. Recuerda que no tienes problema en morder a tu tía Alice cuando quiera ponerte algún lazo, ¿ok? —habló él, rascándole la cabeza, que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

—¿Es así como pretendes educarla? —pregunté, con los brazos cruzados en frente de él.

—Solo le estoy enseñando cómo enfrentarse a las dificultades de este mundo —respondió, completamente serio.

—Estás loco —dije, abriendo la puerta del carro y sentándome en el asiento de cuero. Edward golpeó el vidrio oscuro y yo apreté el botón para bajarlo.

—¿No te vas a despedir de tu hija adoptiva? —indago, colocando el rostro de la cachorrita al lado de él y haciendo un puchero. Le tenía que dar crédito a Alice, a veces realmente actuaba como un niño.

—Hasta pronto, Nessie —hablé, sosteniendo su patita a treves de la puerta—. Voy a llévame a tu papá conmigo para ver si te da un poco de paz. Es muy aburrido, ¿verdad?

—¡Guau! —la cachorra ladró, logrando que me carcajeara.

—Definitivamente está de acuerdo conmigo —dije entre risas.

—Estaba protestando, eso sí.

—Deja de tonterías y ven rápido. Solo tenemos cincuenta minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

Edward se despidió de Nessie y se juntó a Benjamin, Félix y a mí en el carro. El camino hasta LAX fue relajado, en gran parte solo con el sonido de la radio, que en cierto momento pusieron la nueva canción de Edward e hizo que lo elogiáramos. Al llegar al lugar no pude esconder mi sorpresa —o desagrado— al ver a Jessica esperándonos. Edward explicó que ya era normal tener su presencia en tales eventos y que, aunque había notado que nosotras no nos llevábamos cien por ciento bien, era bueno intentar mantener un ambiente amigable con ella, pues, así como yo, ella también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado.

Después de la burocracia del aeropuerto y lo incómodo de algunos paparazzi intentando sacar fotos desde la distancia, caminamos hasta el pequeño avión alquilado que nos llevaría hasta New York.

Las poltronas eran grandes y cómodas, tenía espacio suficiente para que pudiera estar con mis piernas estiradas. _Cómo sería de bueno siempre viajar así y olvidar la clase económica_. Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi izquierda y Jessica se detuvo en el corredor entre nosotros, observando sus opciones de asiento.

—¿Bella, puedes, por favor, cambiar de lugar conmigo porque tengo algunas cosas que conversar con Edward? —dijo sonriendo a mi lado. El brillante labial rojo que usaba había manchado sus dientes.

—¿No podemos conversar sobre esas cosas más tarde? —preguntó Edward.

—Edward, sabes que cuando lleguemos allá estaré ocupada y tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. La cosa más lógica de hacer es tratar ahora los últimos detalles.

—Si realmente lo crees necesario —dijo de mala gana.

—Permiso —habló Jessica con una sonrisa cínica mientras me quitaba de mi lugar.

Me senté en la silla de enfrente y agarré mis audífonos para escuchar la película que se reproducía, pero antes que pudiese colocármelos, escuché lo que conversaban.

—No sé por qué insististe para que ella viniera.

—Jessica, leíste el contrato y sabes muy bien que tiene que acompañarme a todos los lugares —respondió Edward como si ya hubiese escuchado la misma cosa varias veces.

—No es como si no pudiera ver la entrevista por la televisión. El programa es en vivo.

—No voy a entrar en ese tema de nuevo —dijo, exhalando fuerte.

—Ya te dije que no es bueno para ningún artista involucrarse con un periodista, no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer para conseguir lo que quieren —dijo con malicia y tuve que contenerme para no responder a las acusaciones que estaba haciendo.

—Jessica, se te paga para cuidar de mi vida pública, creo que de mi vida personal puedo encargarme yo.

—Pero sabes muy bien que… —comenzó a hablar una vez más, pero él trató de interrumpirla.

—Si es sobre eso que quieres hablar, entonces creo que mejor cambias de asiento nuevamente con Bella —dijo, finalizando el asunto.

—Ok —habló Jessica derrotada, comenzando a hablar, finalmente, sobre la entrevista que Edward daría.

Me puse el audífono y regresé mi atención a la película, una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que era una de las últimas películas que Jacob Black había hecho, la cual arrasó en cartelera. La historia contaba sobre dos adversarios en el trabajo, que después de quedar borrachos en la fiesta de fin de año terminan durmiendo juntos y comienzan a tener sexo salvaje y lleno de odio, obvio que después de un tiempo que pasan juntos terminan descubriendo que toda esa rabia era de verdad un gran amor. La película estaba en una de las escenas más picantes que se han visto en el cine, Jacob besaba a la actriz principal con voracidad, sus manos pasaban ansiosas por los grandes senos de la mujer y ella cabalgaba en su regazo. El ángulo de la escena cambió y ahora se mostraba la parte trasera de la actriz, mostrando sus glúteos flexionándose, casi haciendo que creyera que eso era real y que Jake estaba lejos de ser gay. _El hijo de su madrecita era un excelente actor_. La escena era intensa y cuando una mano me tocó el hombre solté un pequeño grito.

—Disculpa. No fue mi intención asustarte de esa manera, no sabía que estabas tan concentrada en la TV —dijo él, sentándose a mi lado y con curiosidad observando lo que yo estaba viendo—. ¿Estás viendo porno?

—¡No! —hablé, intentando presionar los botones del asiento para cambiar de canal, pero la porquería en lugar de hacer lo que quería, solo dejaba el sonido más alto. El sonido estridente que la mujer hacía estaba casi reventándome los tímpanos.

—Bella Swan, quién diría que te gustaban esas suciedades, ¿eh? —habló con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—¡Eso no es una película porno! —grité y cuando me di cuenta los ojos de Jessica, Félix y Benjamin estaban en mí. _Perfecto, ahora todo el mundo va a creer que soy una pervertida._

—¿Qué es entonces? Porque definitivamente quiero verla para pasar el tiempo—. Preguntó curioso.

—Es la última película de Jacob Black que salió en DVD —hablé y la sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro—. Tiene algunas escenas… fuertes.

—Lo veo. ¿Sabías que quedó detrás de mí el año pasado en la elección del hombre más sexy del año en la revista _People? _—se jactó.

—¿Quedó detrás de ti? —pregunté con aire risueño.

—Sí, pegadito a mí, pero quedé en frente —habló convencido, pero él no tenía idea del doble sentido que pasaba en mi mente.

—Edward, si conozco bien a Jake, él va a querer que quedes atrás de él… pegadito —dije, intentando no soltar la carcajada.

—¡Lo sé! —habló Edward como si no le causara sorpresa mi comentario—. ¡Vi cómo es! Puta cara de egocéntrico, siempre creyendo que es sexy, loco por tomar mi lugar.

—La verdad creo que no necesita ni siquiera ser tu lugar exacto, desde que estés justo detrás de él —dije, esta vez no aguanté más y solté una gran carcajada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido.

—Nada. ¿Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos?

—Unas cuatro horas.

—Odio viajar en avión, aunque no tengo nada que reclamar de este vuelo.

—¿Por causa de mi compañía? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Detesto romper tu corazón, pero la verdad me refería a los asientos. Si pudiese tener uno en casa la tendría, nunca he tenido un vuelo tan cómodo.

—Siempre estás lista para acabar con mi autoestima —fingió estar herido.

—Disculpa. Después de la comodidad vienes en seguida como mi motivo.

—No quiero ser el segundo —dijo enfurruñado.

—Deja de bromear y entretenme, ya que me distrajiste de la película.

—Tengo una idea —habló, apuntando con la cabeza hacia el baño del avión.

—Edward, eres completamente imprudente.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó sinceramente. ¿De verdad quería que parara? Era tan inapropiado, pero al mismo tiempo me divertía. Era todo juego, ¿verdad?

—No, pero todo tiene un límite, espero que no lo sobrepases.

—¿El baño es sobrepasar el límite? —buscó saber, aparentando falsa inocencia.

—Edward… —hablé, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro. _Era imposible_.

—Solo estoy jugando —habló riendo—. Además, hablando de jugar, traje algo que nos puede distraer durante el viaje.

—¿Qué? —pregunté interesada. Abrió su maleta que estaba encima de su asiento y sacó un mazo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó, abanicándose con las cartas.

—La mejor idea que pudiste tener en los últimos días.

—¿Sabes otra idea mejor aún?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué tal si jugamos _strip poker_? —alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

—No tienes límites —hablé, pero la situación era tan cómica que comencé a reír y Edward se juntó a mí. Cuando las carcajadas pararon miré a la silla detrás de la mía y vi que Jessica me fusilaba con los ojos. _Bien, creo que alguien no está feliz._

Pasamos el resto del viaje jugando cartas, alternando entre veintiuno, póker y algunos juegos que apuesto Edward se estaba inventando en ese momento. Las cosas comenzaron a volverse peor cuando se le ocurrió decir que podía ver el futuro con las cartas.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto JFK alrededor de las seis y cuarenta de la noche, despistamos a algunos paparazzi saliendo por la puerta trasera del aeropuerto y nos fuimos directo para _"The Pierre",_ famoso hotel de Manhattan. Cenamos con calma y Edward aprovechó para tomar un baño y ponerse la ropa con la cual iría al estudio a grabar la entrevista. Cuando era cerca de las nueve, Jessica golpeó la puerta del cuarto informando que era la hora de partir para el lugar donde _talk show _era grabado.

A las diez en punto el programa comenzó y yo miraba todo por la TV que quedaba en al camerino de Edward. El presentador salió ante los invitados y después del primer intervalo llamó al cantante.

—Ha vendido más de tres millones de copias con su primer CD y ahora está listo para lanzar un éxito más. Con ustedes: Edward Cullen — habló el presentador Harry Queen y Edward entró en ese mismo momento. Se saludaron y Edward se sentó en la silla al lado de la mesa.

—Edward, esta es tu primera vez en nuestro programa, sé bienvenido —dijo Harry.

—Es un placer, espero que esta entrevista no sea un desastre para que sea la primera y última vez —habló, haciendo que todos en la platea rieran.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando de New York?

—Estoy bien y la verdad llegué hace algunas horas y regreso a Los Ángeles hoy mismo.

—Pero eso es una pena. ¡Ni siquiera tendrás chance de pasear por nuestra ciudad!

—Es verdad, todas las veces que he venido a New York han sido increíbles, pero hoy, infelizmente no podré aprovechar de los placeres que la ciudad tiene para dar, pero seguramente habrá otras oportunidades.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Hoy fue el lanzamiento de tu primer _single_ en las radios. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, espero que les haya gustado a los fans —habló, recibiendo aplausos.

—¿Cómo fue lidiar con todo el éxito de un momento para otro?

—Fue difícil. Pasé de ser un desconocido que posteaba videos en internet a ser una de las celebridades más buscadas en cerca de un año.

—¿Crees que la fama llegó fácil para ti? Existen cantantes extremadamente talentosos que están hasta hoy cantando en bares detrás de una simple oportunidad.

—No diría fácil. Creo que en la suerte y creo que tuve mucha en conseguir una disquera de forma rápida, pero mi trabajo está lejos de ser fácil. Todo el proceso creativo que envuelve mis dos discos fue un tanto difícil, sin pasar por eso jamás tendría la fama que tengo hoy.

—La mayoría de los críticos llamaron a tu primer álbum como uno de los mejores del año en ser lanzado. ¿Crees que lograrás la misma hazaña con éste?

—Espero que sí —dijo con una risa tímida—. Este CD es diferente del primero.

—¿Cómo explicarías esa diferencia?

—Es un poco cliché decir esto, pero este CD es más maduro. En mi primer disco las letras eran más inclinadas a las relaciones, sus fracasos y sus momentos de gloria. En este nuevo álbum mi foco es más personal, en lugar de "nosotros" hablo sobre "yo"

—Un tanto pesimista ya que el título del CD es "Flaws" (Imperfecciones).

—No creo que sea pesimista —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño e intentando explicar lo que pasaba por su mente—. Hablar sobre tus imperfecciones no siempre quiere indicar algo negativo, muchas veces indica tus ganas de superarlas o incluso aceptarlas. Muchas personas están siempre buscando la perfección, intentan enmascarar todos los defectos, las imperfecciones, pero en el fondo son reales. Cuando enciendes la radio y escuchas una canción y habla sobre algo íntimo, la mayoría de las veces la letra no va a decir que todo es correcto, impecable, que eres perfecto. Cuando la música realmente toca tu alma ella habla sobre los fallos, los defectos y te hace pensar que tal vez no estás solo. Creo que ese tipo de música es más poderosa, más madura que cualquier otra.

—Buen punto de vista —el presentador habló, balanceando la cabeza, indicando que estaba de acuerdo—. Hablaste sobre relaciones y es difícil verte saliendo con otras mujeres famosas. ¿Tienes alguna relación hace mucho con alguna persona que esté fuera de este medio?

—No. Estoy soltero —respondió, arrancando gritos de los espectadores.

—Siendo considerado uno de los hombres más _sexies_ del mundo en el último año, creo que es difícil aceptar ese hecho. Apuesto a que muchas mujeres en el público no se incomodarían en salir contigo —provocó Harry.

—¡Cásate conmigo, Edward! —una de las mujeres gritó desde su asiento.

—¡Sexy! —habló otra en seguida y todos se carcajearon, pero era fácil ver cuán avergonzado estaba Edward.

—No es más que la pura verdad —habló Edward—. Me he dedicado mucho a mi carrera, soy nuevo aún en este medio y es importante no perder el control ahora, pero seguramente si la mujer correcta aparece en mi vida no la dejaría escapar.

—Hablando de la mujer en tu vida, la famosa Isabella Swan está siguiendo tus pasos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aún no sé cómo no ha desistido de ese artículo —dijo riendo y el público también. Una sonrisa estaba estampada en mi rostro.

—Aquí está una foto de la bella muchacha que está siguiendo a Edward Cullen —habló Harry, mostrando la página de _People _que Alice me había comentado por la mañana. _No puedo creer que estén mostrando una foto mía en red nacional._

—Esa foto fue del estreno de la película "Amor escrito al revés es Roma" de cuya banda sonora hago parte —informó Edward.

—Foto perfecta, apuesto que no debe ser difícil tener a una joven como ella siguiéndote el día entero —habló él, ganándose solo una carcajada de Edward—. Nuestra entrevista infelizmente llegó a su fin, fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, Edward, espero que puedas regresar pronto.

—Igualmente —habló Edward, apretando la mano de Harry.

—¿Regresarás el siguiente bloque para cantar tu nueva canción?

—Claro —respondió y el programa entró a comerciales.

Edward regresó al camerino y Jessica se quedó conversando con él, haciéndole solo unos reclamos de que no debió haber hablado así sobre la pregunta sobre las relaciones, pero él pareció ignorarla. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar conmigo regresó al escenario para comenzar su presentación.

Una vez más probó ser un cantante competente, las palabras salían de su boca de forma suave, como si no hiciera esfuerzo en cantar. Sus sentimientos evidentes en cada estrofa. Tal vez si tuviéramos cantantes que fueran tan apasionados por sus composiciones como Edward, el mundo musical no se mostraría cada vez más con artistas fabricados, cantando siempre el mismo ritmo sin un poco de emoción.

Cuando la grabación terminó agarramos nuestras maletas del hotel y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Los paparazzi una vez más en sus puestos y esperándonos por una foto. Entramos en el avión y Edward parecía exhausto, la adrenalina dejando finalmente su cuerpo.

—Estuviste muy bien en la entrevista —lo elogié.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que agradé, aunque a _alguien_ no le haya gustado —habló con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia Jessica.

—Estoy segura de que tus fans quedaron muy satisfechos como yo y son ellos los que importan. ¿No es verdad?

—Claro, sin ellos no llegaría a donde llegué.

—Entonces no te preocupes —hablé bostezando.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó, bostezando, así como yo—. Eso es contagioso.

—Un poco —hablé, riéndome.

—Intenta tomar una siesta. ¿No fuiste tu quien elogio los asientos?

—Es verdad, pero la cama de casa es mucho más cómoda.

—Debí haber pedido un Jetcito con una cama —habló Edward.

—No sería una mala idea —hablé, cerrando los ojos.

—Pero la cama sería para mí, es claro —habló él y abrí mis ojos para observarlo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas casi tocando sus mejillas.

—¿Y la caballerosidad? —pregunté.

—No dije que tenías que quedarte en la silla. Podrías dormir conmigo en la cama, ¿sabes? Pegadita, como una buena garrapata —habló, abriendo los ojos y dándome su sonrisa torcida.

—No sé cómo te aguanto, Cachorro —hablé riendo.

—Bien, si no lo descubres aún… —habló, mirando al reloj que mostraba que ya pasaba la media noche—. Te restan veinticinco días más para descubrirlo.

* * *

**Y… eso es todo. Edward al parecer está mandando muchas señales. Esto va avanzando y ¿qué creen que pasará? Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios para enviarles la escena extra, que les adelanto, se trata de la conversación con Zaza ;)**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana con otro capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. Día 5

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 5**

Me estiré bajo las sábanas, finalmente despertando de un largo sueño. Mi cuello dolía un poco, pero nada comparado al dolor que sentí después del salir del avión.

Me dormí apenas la aeronave levantó vuelo en New York, solo fui despertada por Edward algunos minutos después, pidiéndome que lo divirtiera porque estaba aburrido. De buena gana propuso que jugáramos una partida de buraco, pero apenas terminé de distribuir las cartas él se durmió. Intenté no enojarme y volver a dormir, pero el sueño no regresó.

Mientras me removía en la silla vi que todos a mi alrededor dormían, regresé a mi posición inicial y miré a Edward. Dormía de forma pacífica, pero sus ojos se movían esporádicamente, indicando que quizá estaba soñando; sus largas pestañas llegaban a darme envidia. Tenía rasgos fuertes —como los de un hombre deberían ser—, su boca estaba abierta y… estaba babeando. Esa fue la última cosa que recuerdo antes de caer en un leve sopor.

Desperté cuando eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, con el lado izquierdo de mi cuello latiendo. Edward se despertó de tanto que me quejaba a su lado, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

Llegamos a LAX, en los Ángeles, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y todo lo que quería era acostarme en mi cama. Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió le deseé las buenas noches a Edward, entré en el cuarto, me saqué el vestido y caí en la cama, donde dormí tranquila… hasta ahora.

Observé el reloj y me sorprendí cuando vi el aparato electrónico informándome que ya era la una y cuarenta y ocho de la tarde. _¿Había dormido todo eso?_

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

—¿Bella? ¿Despertaste? —preguntó Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, puedes entrar —hablé, cubriéndome con la sábana. Todo lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que me viera en bragas y brasier.

—Buenas tardes, dormilona.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención dormir tanto.

—No hay problema. Solo preguntaba si estabas despierta porque quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme en el almuerzo. Hoy es el día de descanso de Zaza, entonces pensé que podríamos salir a comer. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Carmen no cocina? —cuestioné, pues sabía que ella estaría en casa.

—Definitivamente no. Cuando cocinó algo en casa fue la primera y última vez, pensé que iba a morir envenenado y juro que no estoy exagerando.

—¿Entonces qué tal si en lugar de salir cocino algo para los tres? —pregunté animada, ya que amaba cocinar y raramente tenía la oportunidad.

—La verdad, Carmen acaba de salir para almorzar sola. Seríamos solo nosotros dos.

—No hay problema. Dame algunos minutos para tomar un baño y ponerme ropa; ya bajo para ver qué puedo cocinar para nosotros.

—¿Ponerte ropa? —indagó, mirando la sábana que me cubría—. ¿Estás desnuda?

—¡No, Edward! Vete afuera mientras yo me arreglo.

—¡Estás desnuda! —afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Estoy en lencería, ¿ok? ¿Ahora puedes, por favor, dejarme tomar un baño? Cuanto más te quedas molestándome más me tardaré en hacer el almuerzo.

—Ok —habló yendo hacia la puerta, pero se giró antes de desaparecer completamente—. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo quedarme?

—¡Sal! —grite, tirando una almohada a la puerta, haciendo que se cerrara. Creo que lo escuché murmurar algo como "loca" y "maldito SPM", pero no estoy segura.

Después de cuarenta minutos estaba en la cocina, me puse una bermuda Jean y una camisa larga y ancha de Kate Bush, mis pies estaban descalzos y sentían la agradable temperatura del piso frio.

—¿Kate Bush? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, mirando mi blusa, aun vestía solamente el pantalón largo de su pijama.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy una gran fan de su trabajo. Sé bailar "_Wuthering Heights"* _completa —confesé con cierto orgullo en la voz, pero apenas la frase salió de mi boca me sentí completamente tonta._ ¿Qué tipo de persona se enorgullece por saber bailar esa música? Aparentemente Bella Swan._

—¿De verdad? Tengo que ver ese show entonces.

—¡Nunca! —hablé, caminando hasta la nevera y buscando algo para preparar.

—Nunca digas nunca —habló, sentándose en uno de los bancos que quedaban en la encimera.

—Como sea, no voy a bailar ninguna porquería.

—¿Estás llamando porquería a la música de una cantante de la que eres gran fan?

—Edward —hablé, con una mano en la cintura y mirándolo—. Si no paras de molestarme, no voy a cocinar mierda alguna.

—Ok, ok —habló, colocando las manos en alto como si estuviera rindiéndose—. Voy a quedarme quieto.

—Perfecto —expresé, volviendo a mi búsqueda.

No tardó mucho y encontré un filete de salmón en el congelador. Recordé uno de mis platos favoritos y más simple de hacer: salmón con salsa de maracuyá. Después de ver si en casa había todos los ingredientes que la receta pedía, quedé contenta con mi elección. Pero Edward…

—Es pescado —habló, mirando al pedazo de salmón que dejé descongelando al lado del mesón.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con el pescado? —pregunté, pero sabía muy bien, gracias a la historia que Alice me contó días atrás, que la verdad lo que tenía era pánico desde que era un niño.

—No —evadió, pero aún miraba de reojo al animal.

—Esta receta es una delicia, va a gustarte.

—Sí…

—¿Qué pasó Edward? Comes pescado, ¿verdad? No voy a hacer todo esto para que no comas.

—Voy a comer, pero es que raramente se hace pescado aquí en casa. No me gusta mirarlo así…

—¿Así cómo?

—Antes de que esté listo. Está sin cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esto es solo un filete —hablé, moviendo al pescado.

—Ok —se conformó, pero no por mucho tiempo—. ¡Bella!

—¿Qué? —pregunté, girándome hacia él.

—¿Estás segura de que está muerto?

—Edward, está congelado y rebanado. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Estás delirando?

—No, pero pensé haberlo visto moverse.

—Debe ser porque lo estoy moviendo —bromee.

—Debe ser —asintió.

—¿Qué tal si me esperas en la mesa? —pregunté antes de que me hiciera perder la paciencia.

—No, quiero ayudar, solo no quiero tocar el pescado.

—Ve al frutero y consigue dos maracuyás —instruí—. Después agarra la licuadora y licúalas.

Siguió mis instrucciones y consiguió los maracuyás, abrió algunas puertas de la alacena hasta que encontró la licuadora y la conectó, agarró los maracuyás y los puso dentro del aparato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —pregunté exaltada, corriendo hasta su lado y asegurando su mano antes que presionara el botón para encender el utensilio doméstico.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, dah —respondió, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—¡No se debe colocar entero! Es solo la pulpa.

—No dijiste eso.

—Creí que estaba implícito, pero aparentemente estoy lidiando con un estudiante no muy apto.

—¿Sabes cómo aprendería más rápido?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, pero sabía que diría alguna bobería.

—Si te vistieras de profesora —Sonrió, pero sus ojos pronto se iluminaron, mostrando que la verdad tenía otra idea—. O mejor, de cocinera, ¿Sabes? Usando solo el delantal, está científicamente comprobado que los hombres aprenden mejor así.

—Edward, para de hablar mierda. ¿Crees que vine aquí para estar escuchándote hacer comentarios inapropiados? ¡Soy una periodista y me tomo mi trabajo en serio! —repliqué y Edward quedó totalmente sorprendido, sus ojos se ampliaron y la preocupación quedó evidente en su rostro. _Ahí viene el vómito de palabras._

—Bella... no, no... sé que no estás aquí para escucharme hablar de esas cosas, pero lo hago para irritarte porque eres tan graciosa así, siempre me da ganas de reír. Y creo que Alice está en lo correcto, pero no le cuentes eso a ella, hay una parte mía que aún no madura y digo la primera estupidez que viene a mi mente, pero te respeto, de verdad, juro que no digo eso solo porque eres sexy… espera. ¿Te puedo llamar sexy? eres linda también, incluso hoy en la mañana cuando te encontré en el cuarto, aún con tu cabello pareciendo un nido y tenías un poco de baba en tu mentón. No sé qué pasa conmigo cuando estás cerca de mí, pero no consigo callarme y no quero ofenderte, entonces pararé de decir esas cosas. Ok, no voy a conseguir parar, pero ignórame, interrúmpeme, por favor, no puedo cerrar la boca… —suplicó.

Su boca se movía tan rápido que en ese momento vi cuán semejantes realmente eran Alice y él, el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente y estaba apareciendo un tipo de tic nervioso en el que su ojo izquierdo temblaba un poco. Era insoportablemente adorable cuando quedaba sin filtro.

—Solo estaba bromeando contigo —hablé riendo y liberándolo de su inquietud.

—¡Bella, no puedes hacer eso! —dijo indignado.

—Cada uno molesta al otro como puede, ¿cierto? —hablé, guiñándole un ojo—. Ahora corta esos maracuyás por la mitad y licua la pulpa, mi estómago ya comenzó a hacer ruido.

Edward hizo lo que le indiqué, esta vez de forma correcta. Después coló el jugo y estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido hacerlo solo.

—Te diría que hagas el resto de la salsa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Si me guías, creo que lo conseguiré.

Y lo logro. Después de saltear unas cebollas en mantequilla derretida —que lloró picándolas— y mezclar el jugo de maracuyá, nuestra salsa estaba lista. Agarré el puré de papas que había sobrado del día anterior y lo calenté en el microondas para finalmente comenzar a fritar nuestro salmón. No tardó mucho y el almuerzo estaba esperándonos; el olor maravilloso invadiendo mis fosas nasales dejó mi boca babeando.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y ataqué mi comida, el sabor leve del maracuyá en el pescado hizo que mis ojos se giraran de placer.

—¿No vas a comer? Está una delicia —hablé, viendo que Edward aún no había tocado su plato.

—Lo haré —habló, cortando una parte del pescado y removiéndolo de un lado para otro.

—Edward, te juro que está muerto y es una delicia.

—Ok —levantó el tenedor y llevó un pedazo mínimo a su boca. Masticó algunas veces y después tragó, lamiendo sus labios para limpiar la salsa de maracuyá que había caído.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas?

—Que deberías quedarte en lugar de Zaza. Esto está realmente bueno —habló, esta vez agarrando un pedazo mucho mayor.

—¡No digas eso de tu abuela! —dije riendo—. Pero gracias por el elogio.

Comimos todo super rápido y Edward repitió plato. Sugerí que hiciéramos un postre y él aceptó.

—¿Tienes chocolate? —pregunté.

—No sé, deberíamos ver en la despensa, ahí Zaza guarda todo.

Fuimos hasta la despensa y comencé a buscar los ingredientes, para mi suerte encontré algunas barras de chocolate. Cuando estábamos saliendo algo llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, mirando a un gran estante que parecía contener algunos juegos.

—Juegos de mesa que Alice insistió que trajera cuando me mudé para acá, vino con un discurso de cómo toda casa necesita tener juegos, pero finalmente nunca los hemos tocado. Zaza sugirió que los guardáramos aquí.

—Quiero jugar —hablé, acercándome más a los juegos y tocando las cajas, siempre he sido una amante de los juegos y me consideraba prácticamente una profesional en la mayoría de los que estaba viendo: _Monopoly, Twister, Scotland Yard, Clue._ No importa, gano todas las partidas.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Hoy tenemos algo mejor que hacer?

—Bueno, no…

—Entonces juguemos —hablé, agarrando _Clue._ En mi veintiséis años de vida nunca he perdido una partida. Me tomo eso en serio—. Elije uno.

—Hmm... déjame pensar bien esto —habló a mi lado, analizando los juegos. Una sonrisa torcida surgió en su rostro y extendió la mano para agarrar _Twister_—. Vamos a ver quién es más flexible.

—Sabía que ibas a salir con una de esas —murmuré, agarrando el juego de su mano y saliendo de la despensa.

Volvimos a la cocina y Edward me ayudó mientras preparábamos un _petit gateau_. Cuando la masa estaba lista vacié todo el contenido en algunos moldes y después puse el bol en el lavadero.

—¡Bella! —Edward gritó, agarrando el bol del lavadero antes que abriera la llave del agua—. ¿Estás loca? ¡Mira cuánta masa hay aún! Quiero lamer.

—Quién diría que al gran cantante Edward Cullen le gusta lamer el bol ¿eh? —pregunté, viendo que pasaba los dedos dentro de la vasija.

—Te estás burlando de mí ¿verdad? —preguntó. Su boca atacaba sus dedos llenos de dulce.

—¿Yo? Imagínalo —dije riendo.

Hizo una cara maliciosa y se embarró un dedo de chocolate, viniendo en mi dirección

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —pregunté, caminando hacia atrás.

—Creo que estás muy limpiecita —habló, llegando más cerca, su mano casi en mi rostro.

—No te atrevas a ensuciarme con eso —dije asustada, pero apenas su dedo se acercó a mi rostro hice la primer cosa que vino a mi mente.

Lo puse dentro de mi boca. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron cuando notó que mis labios envolvían su dedo, sus fosas nasales se inflaban y su respiración era jadeante. Succioné el chocolate con mi boca, lamiendo la superficie áspera de su dedo y finalmente soltándolo.

—Disculpa —hablé, rompiendo el silencio.

—Está bien —dijo, tragando seco.

—Fue la primera reacción que tuve, no fue mi intención…

—Está bien —habló, con sus ojos enfocados en mi boca—. Yo voy… a dar una vuelta por el jardín…

—Ok —respondí apenada, mis mejillas estaban calientes—. Voy a terminar de lavar eso aquí mientras los pastelitos están listos.

—Ok —habló, saliendo de la cocina.

_Puta madre_. Me eché un poco de agua helada en el rostro y respiré profundo. Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego.

Carmen llegó en seguida y me ayudó a arreglar la cocina. Vi que el postre estaba listo y serví todo en un plato, ofreciéndole algunos a Carmen, quien se negó educadamente y subió las escaleras para arreglar los cuartos. Llamé a Edward —que estaba en el jardín, caminando de un lado para otro— y llevamos el plato a la sala, junto con los juegos.

—¿Qué vamos a jugar primero? —preguntó después de acabar con el dulce.

—_Clue_. No voy a poder jugar _Twister_ tan pronto, después de todo lo que comí.

—Entonces creo que debes prepararte porque soy realmente bueno en este juego.

—Edward, tengo un _doctorado_ en _Clue_ —hablé, totalmente seria—. Vas a perder.

—No lo haré. ¿Quieres apostar? —me desafió.

—Ahora mismo —hablé, extendiendo la mano. Y claro que voy a ganar—. ¿Qué estamos apostando?

—Decidimos después.

—Trato —acepté, apretando su mano. La verdad no necesitaba de algo a cambio, solo el placer de masacrarlo ya valía la pena.

El juego comenzó y le di las cartas, antes que hiciera trampa. Jugar Clue con dos personas era completamente ridículo, ganaría eso en un parpadeo.

—Cada vez que veo la carta de la Señorita Escarlata la imagino como una prostituta que baila en casas nocturnas de los años ochenta —comentó Edward mientras jugábamos.

—En realidad es dueña de un burdel.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Nunca viste "_Clue:_ El castillo del misterio"? —pregunté y meneó la cabeza, indicando que no—. Es una película basada en el juego de mesa. No puedo creer que nunca lo has visto y aun así tienes la audacia de decir que me vas a ganar.

—La verdad es que lo haré. Ya lo descubrí —se jactó.

—¿Cómo así que ya lo descubriste? ¡Solo he descubierto el arma, no es posible que hayas descubierto todo! —hablé exasperada.

—Señor Verde, con la llave inglesa, en el escritorio —habló, tirando el papel con sus anotaciones y apurándose para agarrar el sobre para ver el resultado, pero lo agarré primero. Mis ojos se nublaron cuando vi que había acertado y por primera vez en mi vida perdí una partida de _Clue_.

—No lo creo… —hablé incrédula.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a mi rostro.

—No —dije hipando.

—Es solo un juego, Bella.

—Lo sé… vamos a jugar de nuevo —sugerí. _Esta vez lo vencería, ¿correcto?_

No. Edward me ganó en las tres partidas que jugamos hasta el momento en que desistió.

—No aguando más, Garrapata. Basta —habló, agarrando las piezas del tablero—. Y no te olvides que aún me debes algo de la apuesta.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —pregunté.

—Hmmm... tantas opciones —habló, mirándome al rostro y sus ojos cayeron en mis labios. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro, mi corazón latía acelerado—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Espérame que voy a traer mi laptop!

Edward se levantó y corrió hasta el piso de arriba. Regresó con su laptop en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué creo que no me va a gustar eso?

—Espera —habló, escribiendo algo en el teclado. Segundos después salió un sonido del aparato.

_"Out on the winding windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green"_

—No —hablé, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro apenas escuché las primeras frases de _"Wuthering Heights"._

—Apostaste, ahora canta… y baila —habló, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome.

—¡Edward, eso no es justo!

—Voy a darle _play_ de nuevo. Levántate, vamos ahora.

No tuve cómo escapar. Puso la canción y yo, como una estúpida en medio de la sala, comencé toda la coreografía. Hasta hice la media luna, con derecho a aplauso y todo.

—Mi parte favorita fue cuando hiciste la expresión de pánico cuando ella dice "_bad dreams in the night_" ("pesadillas en la noche.")

—Gracias. Podría ser una actriz.

—El día que te canses de ser periodista puedes abandonar todo y convertirte en actriz.

—¿Mirarías una película mía?

—Vería cualquier cosa que hicieses. ¿No acabo de verte bailar como Kate Bush? Peor que eso no puede estar —habló, guiñándome un ojo y dejándome avergonzada.

—¿Vamos a jugar _Twister_? —pregunté, agarrando el juego del suelo y abriendo la caja.

—No podemos —respondió Edward.

—¿Cómo así que no podemos?

—¿Quién va a girar la ruleta si estamos en el tapete?

—Verdad… —hablé y me sentí, extrañamente, desanimada.

—A no ser que…

—¿Qué?

—Ponemos la ruleta em medio del tapete y la giramos desde ahí.

El juego parecía que iba a funcionar, hasta el momento en que comenzamos a quedar demasiado cerca. Edward tenía piernas gigantescas y era prácticamente imposible moverse alrededor de él— en cierto momento quedó con su cabeza recostada en mi abdomen e intentó hacerme cosquillas con su mentón para intentar ganar el juego. Si quería hacer trampa, podría hacer lo mismo.

De esa manera vencí el jugo, pues literalmente, Edward calló en el tapete cuando soplé en su nuca. _Sabía que ese sería un punto débil._

La noche había llegado y comimos el resto del pescado que sobró de nuestro almuerzo. Como el sueño aún no aparecía, decidí mantener el clima de los juegos y le pedí a Edward su laptop prestada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

—Bajando una película para que la veamos.

—¿Ilegalmente? —preguntó, viendo que le ponía _download_ en un sitio cualquiera de películas.

—¿Y qué?

—Bella, soy cantante, tengo que ser políticamente correcto con esas cosas.

—¿No bajas música así? —pregunté asombrada.

—No, la compro en iTunes —habló como si fuese una respuesta obvia.

—Porque eres rico —murmuré.

—Hay música por un dólar, tú eres la tacaña —replicó.

—Hey, lo escuché ¿bien? ¿Quiere decir que no descargas nada ilegalmente?

—Nada.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¿Ni películas porno? —pregunté, pero apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca quedé completamente incómoda, sin poder creer que le pregunté eso.

—Claro que no, nadie descarga películas porno, Bella. Todo el mundo mira _online_. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú descargas? Cada día que pasa muestras más ese lado tuyo…

—¡No descargo nada!

—Sí, trae tu laptop para darle una ojeada.

—Edward, quédate quieto si no voy a comenzar a transferir ese archivo ilegal en tu computador.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo eres de miedosa con tus amenazas!

—Eres la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida.

—Pero apuesto que cuando tus días acaben me vas a extrañar —habló, su tono ya no en broma. No osé desmentirlo, estaba en lo correcto.

—Voy a buscar la película para bajarla por iTunes, ahí la podemos ver ¿ok?

—Claro.

Cuando la descarga terminó fuimos hasta la sala de TV y Edward conectó el computador al proyector. Nos sentamos en el sofá y la película comenzó.

—¿_Clue_: El castillo del misterio?

—Alguien tenía que educarte.

La película era una de mis favoritas, pero conforme se iba terminando el sueño fue apareciendo y por más que luchara para mantener mis ojos abiertos, insistían en cerrarse.

Desperté asustada y sentí mi cuerpo moverse. Cuando finalmente conseguí las fuerzas para abrir los ojos noté que Edward me cargaba en brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, aún medio grogui de sueño.

—Llevándote al cuarto.

—Espero que al mío.

—Claro. ¿Crees que sacaría provecho solo porque estabas prácticamente babeando en mi cuello?

—¿Lo estaba? —pregunté riendo.

—Sí, y también roncando.

—No ronco.

—Intenta convencerte de eso —habló, colocándome en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Edward —hablé, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, de impulso y un poco inconsciente.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —dijo él, depositando un beso en mi frente y volviéndose el último recuerdo de mi día.

* * *

*****_**Wuthering Heights**_** es una canción de 1978 de Kate Bush, que fue escrita y basada en el libro del mismo nombre (Cumbres borrascosas), haciendo diversas referencias a Catherine e Heathcliff.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos (guiño, guiño) y así vamos avanzando más y más chan chan chaaan… ¿qué más creen que pasará entre estos dos? Espero con ansias sus opiniones, recuerden que tendrán regalito quienes me envíen sus hermosos reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente, al igual que sus alertas y favoritos, me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Día 6

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 6**

La cama temblaba como un terremoto y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no despertar. _Solo cinco minutitos más._

—¡Bella! Garrapata, despierta… ¡Vamos! —hablaba una voz distante.

—Shhh —pedí en silencio, enterrando más la cabeza en las almohadas.

—Voy a tener que hacer la del copito mojado para que despiertes, ¿es eso? —habló alguien muy irritante. De pronto sentí algo húmedo en mi oído.

—¿Qué mierda es esa? —me levanté exasperada.

—¡Finalmente!

—¿Por qué mi oído está tan pegajoso? —pregunté, pasándome la sábana por la oreja a fin de limpiarla.

—Porque puse mi dedo babeado dentro de él, era mi última esperanza.

—Debo estar pagando por todos mis pecados viviendo contigo —me quejé, limpiándome el sopor de los ojos y viendo que el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana—. ¿Qué quieres a una hora de estas?

—Olvidé avisarte anoche de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sobre la canción "Eternal" que viene sonando en las radios hace un tiempito?

—Lo sé. La que cantas junto con Tanya Denali, ¿verdad?

—Sí, esa misma. Hoy grabaremos el clip, tenemos que salir de aquí en máximo treinta minutos.

—No puedo creer que hiciste eso de nuevo, Cachorro. Primero New York, ¿ahora esto? Tienes que recordar avisarme las cosas con antelación.

—Disculpa. Encuéntrame en el carro allá abajo cuando estés lista, ¿ok? Desayunaremos en el camino.

Tomé el baño más rápido de mi vida, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario y me puse lentes de sol. Odiaba tener que hacer las cosas corriendo, pero gracias a las pequeñas omisiones de Edward sobre lo que estaba programado para hoy, no me restaba otra alternativa.

Estaba de mal humor y creo que todos los hombres percibieron eso cuando entré en el carro. Edward solo me entregó un café con un croissant de queso, manteniéndose en silencio, pero noté que me observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó bajito, como si tuviera miedo. _Y debería tenerlo._

—No —respondí tajante.

—No me mientas. Estás balanceando la pierna y apenas has tocado el croissant.

—Si es tan obvio que estoy enojada, ¿por qué estás preguntando?

—¿Eso es porque olvidé avisarte sobre la filmación de hoy en la mañana? Ya te pedí disculpas —expresó y juro haber escuchado a Félix murmurar en el asiento de enfrente algo como "DR"

—¿Qué dijiste, Félix? —interrogué moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado de su asiento.

—Nada, nada… estaba diciendo la placa del carro que pasó hace poco, DR8049.

—Hmmm —hablé, retornando a mi posición en el carro y tomando un trago de mi café.

Permanecimos un tiempo más así, en silencio, y Edward no paraba de bufar a mi lado. Sus movimientos ya estaban memorizados: miraba su celular, me miraba y exhalaba con fuerza. Perdí la cuenta cuántas veces repitió esas acciones.

—¿Fue alguna cosa que hice? —preguntó con los ojos en el aparato telefónico, pero sabía que su pregunta se dirigía a mí.

—No me gusta ser despertada por alguien sacudiéndome.

—¡Sabía que era eso!

—Si me hubieras avisado antes habría colocado el despertador y preparándome psicológicamente para levantarme en el horario marcado. ¡Creí que estaba en un maldito terremoto por la forma que me empujabas de un lado para otro!

—Garrapata, discúlpame. Lo siento, de verdad. Voy a hacerte dos promesas, ¿ok? —habló, girándose completamente hacia mi—. Primero quítate esos lentes y muéstrame esos orbes chocolate.

—¿Orbes chocolate? —repetí y una carcajada salió de mis labios—. Espero que no incluyas eso en ninguna de tus canciones, porque definitivamente podría acabar con tu carrera.

—Mi papá hacía esas cosas con mi mamá. Cada vez que creía que estaba en problemas hablaba de los "bellos orbes verdes como la esmeralda" que mi mamá tenía. Siempre funcionaba con ella, creí que podría funcionar contigo.

—Si el intento era hacer que comenzara a reír, diría que funcionó. ¿Qué me vas a prometer?

—Tus lentes aún continúan cubriendo tus perlas almendradas —habló con tono seductor y apenas las palabras dejaron su boca nos carcajeamos, incluso Félix y Benjamin, que estaban en los asiendo de enfrente. _Chismosos._

—Listo —hablé, quitándome los ojos y enfocándome en él—. Puedes hablar.

—Prometo nunca más dejar de avisarte algo —habló, colando la mano arriba, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento—. Pero si, por si acaso, incumplo mi promesa anterior, juro que solo te despertaré con besos.

—Estabas tardando para hacer el primer comentario inapropiado del día —murmuré, pero mis mejillas estaban calientes, pues tenía recuerdos del beso que había dejado en mi frente la noche anterior. Extrañamente, cuando dijo eso, imaginé sus labios contra los míos.

—No sería yo sin mis comentarios, así como no serías tú sin esos pómulos rosas —habló, tocando la piel caliente de mi rostro, dejándola más encendida aún. Mirando por el retrovisor vi que Félix nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Quita la mano de mi rostro y quédate quieto! —hablé, empujado su mano.

—Creo que soy hiperactivo, es difícil quedarme quieto —dijo, agarrando las cintas del lazo de satén que estaban en mi blusa.

—Reclamas que tu hermana no sabe lo que es el espacio personal, pero aparentemente tú tampoco tienes mucho conocimiento sobre eso —acusé, agarrando su mano y poniéndola sobre el lugar entre nosotros en el acolchado de cuero, pero él sostuvo mi mano y la giró.

Durante el resto del camino se quedó trazando con la punta de su dedo índice las líneas que se marcaban en mi palma, su toque era leve como el de una pluma y las sensaciones que el contacto, de verdad casto, que su piel hacía en la mía provocaba reacciones que estaban lejos de la inocencia.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde sería hecha la grabación del video, la primera persona que encontramos fue a la famosa cantante _teen _Tanya Denali. Su cabello era largo y de una coloración rubia rojiza, usaba una corta blusa que dejaba su abdomen y el _piercing _de su ombligo expuestos, y un pantalón Jean descaderado, extremadamente pegado al cuerpo. Tanya era una de esas famosas que juraban que solo iban a tener sexo después del matrimonio, pero creían que provocar el lívido estaba bien. Yo —así como buena parte de las personas que acompañaban su carrera—, dudaba de la veracidad de su virtud.

—¡Edward, querido! —habló, prácticamente saltando encima de él, ya que medía cerca de 1,55 de altura y solamente con un salto era capaz de alcanzar los hombros de Edward, que medía 1,88.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, agachándose para que Tanya pudiese abrazarlo con sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Perfecta! Hiper ansiosa por comenzar a filmar ese videoclip, hablé con Eric y ya me mostró la idea; es sensacional, creo que vas a amarlo.

—Ella es Bella Swan, me va a acompañar durante las grabaciones del resto del mes. Es la escritora de ese artículo "Celebridad del Mes" de "Crepúsculo".

—¡Carajo, claro que super sé quién eres! ¡Creo que ese artículo es hiper genial! —habló sonriéndome. Mis ganas eran de preguntarle si ella creía que mi artículo era _hiper genial_ por qué no había aceptado participar de él cuando, hace dos meses, la revista entró en contacto con su agente.

—Un gusto —hablé, estirando mi mano para saludarla.

—¿Dónde está Eric? —cuestionó Edward—. Me gustaría saber cuál es la idea que tiene.

Entramos en el estudio y distintos escenarios estaban montados. Uno de ellos parecía un salón de colegio, otro era un cuarto y hasta había uno que parecía ser una pista de baile. No tenía idea de lo que planeaban hacer con esa canción.

Un joven oriental de aparentemente veinte años se acercó a nosotros y lo reconocí como Eric Yorkie, su nombre artístico. Era uno de los nuevos directores más cotizados del medio musical, comenzó su fama como fotógrafo y hace cerca de dos años decidió aventurarse en el mundo de los videoclips, ganando diversos premios por sus creaciones.

—¿Y entonces, Edward? —preguntó, saludándolo.

—Tanya me dijo que la idea que tuviste es sensacional, estoy curioso por saber lo que tu mente loca planeó —comunicó riendo, mostrando cierta intimidad con el director, ya que los dos primeros clips que Eric había dirigido fueron de Edward.

—Me llevó un tiempo pensar en cómo podría hacer que ustedes dos interactúen, hasta que tuve una idea brillante. La canción habla sobre un amor eterno, ¿correcto? —preguntó mirando a Edward, quien concordó asintiendo con la cabeza—. La letra empieza con los dos protagonistas de la canción conociéndose y después terminan juntos, pero pertenecen a mundos diferentes. Al final de la letra deja implícito que terminan superando todo eso y convierten a ese amor, que tenía todo para funcionar, en algo eterno. Entonces mira, Edward, estaba pensando en casa "¿Qué puedo usar como simbolismo para algo eterno?" y algunos minutos después vino una luz a mi mente; tenía que usar algún ser mítico que fuese capaz de vivir por años y años.

—Vampiros —habló Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Exactamente! Genial que estemos en la misma página. Mi intención es hacer un amor entre un vampiro, tú, y una humana, Tanya. ¿Qué piensas?

—Es una perfecta idea.

—Entonces puedes ir al camerino, tienes un extenso maquillaje que hacerte. Mientras tanto voy a grabar algunos _takes_ con Tanya.

—Ok —Edward se despidió y caminamos hacia el lugar que Yorkie había indicado.

Cuando entramos en el camerino un hombre llamado Ángelo —que prefería ser llamado Ángel—, se presentó y nos informó que cuidaría del maquillaje de Edward, pero que primero debía arreglar la ropa con la vestuarista y vestirse. Regresó usando ropa simple y no muy diferente de la que lo veía usar en el día a día: un pantalón Jean, camisa y converse. Ángel comenzó su trabajo poniendo un polvo blanco en los brazos del hombre que, en breve, se convertiría en un vampiro. Salvándonos del aburrimiento Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Es gracioso que esta no sea la primera vez que me visto de vampiro.

—Lo sé, Alice me contó del día que decidiste asustarla a ella y a Emmett.

—¿Hay algo que no te contó? —inquirió retóricamente, rolando los ojos—. Fue un poco divertido. ¿Qué piensas de la idea del videoclip?

—Interesante, esperemos que el resultado sea bueno. Es un tema un tanto sensual para los ojos adolescentes que son fans de Tanya, los vampiros son los seres míticos más eróticos que existen.

—¿Pero no es eso lo que les gusta a los adolescentes? No tienes cara de que eras una santita cuando adolescente —habló y lo atrapé sonriendo por el reflejo que mostraba el espejo.

—Ni siquiera me mires de esa manera que no voy a entregarte ese poder, pero me gustaría dejar claro que era una chica íntegra.

—¿Lo eras? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa maliciosa. Ángel comenzó a reír.

—No te rías, Ángel, si tuvieses que aguantar eso todos los días ya estarías camino a la locura, así como yo.

—Es el precio que se paga por tener un novio tan hermoso —habló, guiñándole a Edward, lo que me hubiera hecho reír si no fuera porque distorsionó por completo el estatus de mi relación con Edward.

—No somos novios —desmentí abruptamente. Todo lo que menos necesitaba era que rumores falsos con mi nombre comenzara a surgir por Hollywood.

—¿Están seguros? —Ángel preguntó, parando por completo de maquillar a Edward y mirándonos como si estuviéramos locos.

—Absolutamente —hablo Edward—. Ella me rechaza.

—Él solo dice tonterías.

—Ella me miente solo para dejarme confundido.

—Él es la persona más irritante del universo.

—Okaaay —Ángel arrastró la palabra, meneando la cabeza y riendo un poco—. Como fui de tonto al pensar que podría haber algún sentimiento entre ustedes dos, este polvo debe estar haciéndome alucinar.

—Definitivamente —murmuré, pero apenas mis ojos se cruzaron con Edward en el espejo tragué en seco.

—Ahora necesito que te estés muy quieto porque voy a pasar esto por tu rostro —informó el maquillador a Edward.

Algunos minutos después estaba blanco como mármol, dando la impresión de que la sangre ya no circulaba por su cuerpo. Eric quedó satisfecho con el resultado y anunció la grabación de la primera escena.

Edward y Tanya caminaron hacia el salón de clase y se sentaron lado a lado. Eric dijo que los cantantes debían parecer desconocidos e intercambiar miradas tímidas, como si se sintiesen atraídos uno por el otro, pero no tenían el coraje para revelar su verdadero deseo.

La primera escena ocurrió exactamente como lo esperado por el director, que solo soltó elogios. Tanya era la perfecta chica tímida, sus ojos azules curiosos vagaban por el rostro y cuerpo de Edward, sus dedos enrollaban un mechón de su cabello rubio y sus labios envolvían la punta de un lápiz; actitud que harían de la chica, a los ojos de una persona mayor, un perfecto bombón sexual. Edward estaba enfocado en lo que el profesor de mentira gesticulaba frente a él, con la quijada tensa mirando a Tanya solo con el rabillo del ojo, sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza para controlarse cerca de la humana.

Los cantantes se cambiaron de ropa y se prepararon para grabar la segunda escena, que debería dar la idea de pasar a un día diferente. Debían intentar alguna forma de interactuar, mostrando el comienzo de un contacto, Tanya estaba sentada en su silla y dejó caer el lápiz en el suelo, en seguida tocó a Edward en el hombro, quien usaba un enorme saco, y fingió pedirle el esfero; él, por su parte, inmediatamente le entregó el objeto, sus miradas se cruzaron y en la boca cubierta de labial rosa de Tanya surgió una enorme sonrisa.

La última escena en el salón debía ser después de una escena externa que aún no se había grabado, pero para más practicidad el director la filmaría después. La inocente estudiante rubia estaba sentada en la mesa y parecía asustada, todos los estudiantes a su alrededor chismeaban sobre algo y miraban en su dirección; el pálido chico estaba sentado a su lado y escribía furiosamente algo en una hoja de papel. Después de algunos segundos, luego de encontrar que lo que había escrito estaba bien, le pasó el papel a la chica y salió del salón. La cámara enfocaba el papel que estaba abierto en la frase "¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?".

—¡Corte! —comandó Eric—. Todo el mundo, a cambiarse de ropa para la escena externa.

Edward se quedó conversando con Tanya y ella se reía de todo lo que él decía, sus manos a veces se pasaban por los definidos bíceps del cantante y movía su melena rubia de un lado para otro de una manera un tanto exagerada. Agarré una silla que estaba desocupada al lado del monitor que mostraba los _takes_ filmados y busqué en mi bolso, rogando por haber metido mi cuaderno rojo. Después de encontrarlo escribí un poco sobre los eventos en los que había participado con Edward e intenté dejar de lado todas las tonterías que él decía cuando estábamos juntos. Omití también nuestro día anterior, pues no creí que las fans recibieran muy bien el hecho de yo haber quedado en posiciones comprometedoras con su artista favorito mientras jugábamos _Twister._

—¿Estás aburrida? —preguntó Edward llegando cerca de mí y sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Aún no, antes esto que los ensayos fotográficos.

—Todos nos vamos afuera en un rato, tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—No hay problema, te espero aquí.

—Cualquier cosa te puedes quedar conversando con Tanya, en el caso que esté lista antes que yo. Le hablé sobre ti y estoy seguro de que será una buena compañía.

—Creo que voy a quedarme aquí con mi cuaderno.

—Siento cierta ironía en tu voz.

—¿Ironía? ¿Yo? Claro que no.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—Edward, después de algunos meses aprendí que no debo dejar nada para último momento cuando se trata de este trabajo. Escribir en este cuaderno siempre me ha ayudado al final del mes —expliqué y continuó mirándome con una ceja arqueada, como si dudara de la veracidad de lo que estaba diciendo—. Aunque… ella tiene diecisiete años, soy una década mayor que ella.

—La verdad acabó de cumplir dieciocho.

—Aunque sea, entendiste lo que quise decir.

—¿Entonces es ese el problema? Bella, ella es un dulce de persona, aunque sea menor que tú, estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien.

—Creo que me falta algo entre las piernas para recibir el mismo tipo de atención que tu recibes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se está tirando sobre ti.

—¡Claro que no! Garrapata, estás volviéndote medio obsesiva, toda mujer que viene a hablar conmigo dices que está tirándose encima de mí. Los celos son una enfermedad.

—¡No estoy celosa! Déjalo, no voy a decir nada más. Ve a cambiarte de ropa antes que piensen que soy yo quien te estoy distrayendo —demandé, abriendo el cuaderno y nuevamente retomé mi escritura.

—Estás loca, Garrapata —habló antes de alejarse de mi lado.

Cuando todos estaban listos fuimos al área externa donde un escenario más estaba montado. Consistía básicamente en un estacionamiento que estaba localizado en frente de la escuela. Eric le explicó a Edward y Tanya que la escena tenía como objetivo mostrar que el chico estaba lejos de ser como los otros estudiantes del colegio, el accidente que iban a grabar era perfecto para dar a entender que había algo sobrenatural en él.

La chica debería quedarse parada al lado de su vieja camioneta roja y leer un libro que parecía robar su completa atención. En segundo plano un figurante conducía un carro que estaba incontrolado y su camino llevaba la potente máquina en dirección a la distraída rubia. Mientras eso el vampiro observaba todo desde lejos, viendo cuál sería el fatal destino de la bella chica con quien compartía mesa en el salón de clase y que, de forma indescifrable, despertaba su interés como ninguna otra humana fue capaz de despertar.

Conforme el carro se aproximaba a Tanya, Edward salía de su lugar a una velocidad surreal y, segundos antes de que el vehículo colisionara con su adorada, usaba su fuerza extraordinaria para impedir el accidente, haciendo hasta que la puerta del carro quedara hundida después del contacto con la palma de su mano.

La grabación comenzó y todo estaba yendo bien, hasta el momento en que Edward debía parar el carro; algunos efectos especiales serían agregados en el momento de la edición, pero él parecía no tener el _timing_ perfecto en el momento que su mano debía golpear el carro, yendo a veces demasiado rápido y otras un poco lento.

Estaba irritado e hice una pequeña anotación en mi cuaderno que ya no era novedad. Edward era perfeccionista cuando el asunto era trabajar y, cualquier cosa que no ocurría conforme era esperado, lo dejaba profundamente frustrado.

—¿Qué tal una pausa? —sugirió Yorkie después de la treceava escena equivocada.

—Es patético no poder hacer esto —Edward profirió, bufando a mi lado—. ¿Recuerdas dónde dejé mi cajetilla de cigarros en el carro?

—Creo que sí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Claro.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? —Tanya vino corriendo atrás de nosotros.

—Al carro, a buscar algo que olvidé —habló Edward, continuando sus pasos.

—Esa escena estaba un poco difícil, ¿verdad? —comentó la rubia.

—Sí —respondió Edward, seco. _Dios, cómo quedaba de mal humorado con esas cosas._

—¿Qué tal si salimos a almorzar con el equipo después de finalizar esa parte de la grabación?

—Ok —habló mientras abría la puerta del carro, buscando sus cigarros.

—Estás muy estresado, Edward —habló ella, colocando la mano en la espalda de él, intentando hacerle un masaje, pero le faltaban algunos centímetros para que sus dedos alcanzaran los hombros del cantante—. ¡Necesitas relajarte!

Apenas dijo eso un fuerte _flash_ apareció y cuando me giré vi que dos _paparazzi_ sacaban fotos del momento que acababa de suceder entre las celebridades.

—Edward, hay _paparazzi _aquí —avisé.

—Mierda —murmuró, colocando la cajetilla de cigarros en una bolsa y cerrando la puerta del carro, pero con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

Regresamos al estudio y Tanya permanecía acompañando nuestros pasos, pareciendo no importarle lo que los _paparazzi_ habían acabado de fotografiar. Conozco este medio y sé que dentro de algunas horas esas fotos estarán en internet con historias completamente distorsionadas. Estábamos en frente del camerino y Edward abrió la puerta para pasar, Tanya estaba siguiendo detrás de mi cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, impidiendo que pasara.

—¿Será que hay manera que nos des unos minutos a solas? Necesito conversar con Bella.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió la rubia—. Ok. Voy a ver si Eric me necesita.

—Dile que en media hora regreso, ¿ok?

—Claro.

—Gracias —dijo, cerrando la puerta y girándose hacia mí—. ¡Odio hacer clips!

—¿De verdad? Parecías muy animado cuando Eric te contó lo que había planeado.

—Al principio todo era perfecto.

—Solo estás siendo pesimista porque las cosas no están saliendo bien. Si te calmas un poco y paras con ese ataque, vas a ver que todo funcionará.

—No me está dando un ataque… —habló, abriendo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y retirando uno del paquete.

—Lo estás. Y dime por favor que no vas a comenzar a fumar aquí dentro, en un lugar prácticamente sin ventilación.

—Estoy irritado, el cigarrillo me calma —se manifestó, agarrando un encendedor.

—¡Espera! No enciendas eso, te voy a dar una cosa mejor.

Me levanté y fui hasta el mueble que tenía diversas gavetas. No tardó mucho y encontré exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Listo —hablé, entregándole un frasco de crema hidratante junto con algunas toallas de papel.

—Garrapata… —comenzó a decir, intentando no reír, pero lo interrumpí.

—Hay un baño ahí a un ladito. Te espero afuera.

—Muy graciosita, pero creo que para resolver mi problema necesito de… una mano amiga —susurró la última parte y se levantó, quedando más cerca de mí. _Mierda, cómo huele de bien._

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Creo que quien decidió ser graciosito eres tú, Cachorro! —afirmé y fingió herirse con mi rechazo—. Solo porque estoy de buenas voy a darte un regalo. Gírate de espalda.

—¿De espalda? Garrapata, sé que hay gente que les gusta… el dedo _ahí_, pero no estoy incluido en ese grupo de personas.

—¡Cállate y gírate rápido! —demandé y rápidamente se giró—. Ahora siéntate entre mis piernas.

—¿Realmente tengo que estar de espalda? —preguntó con malicia y se llevó un golpe en la oreja—. ¡Ay! Creí que me ibas a hacer algo agradable, no un golpe.

—¡Eso es por ser tan inapropiado! Quédate quieto que es mejor.

Permaneció quieto y comencé a hacerle un masaje en sus hombros. Algunos minutos después era notable cuán relajado estaba quedando, soltando algunas veces gemidos de placer.

—Tienes manos perfectas…

—No comiences, Cachorro.

—Eres quien pensó maldades, solo quise decir que eres una masajista perfecta.

—Lo sé…

—Estoy preocupado —bufó.

—¿Con qué?

—Con las fotos que van a salir más tarde, porque estoy seguro de que van a publicar eso lo más pronto posible. La verdad los chismes no me incomodan, el problema va a ser tener que estar escuchando a Jessica reclamarme.

—¿Por qué es tan aburrida? —pregunté y él comenzó a reír.

—Creo que viene con la profesión.

—No viene, los asesores de las personas con las que he trabajado estaban lejos de ser así.

—Sí, no sé.

—Si ella llama déjala hablando sola, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—¿Crees que me miraron agarrando los cigarros?

—No, mantente tranquilo. Concéntrate en el clip que tienes que grabar.

Cuando la grabación volvió todo ocurrió mejor, solo fueron necesarios tres _takes_ más y Edward finalmente logró terminar la escena del estacionamiento.

Eric liberó a todos los que tenían que ver con la filmación para el almuerzo y fuimos a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Algunos meseros y clientes le pidieron autógrafos a Edward y a Tanya, y lo que era previsto para ser un momento tranquilo para que pudiéramos comer y conversar un poco, se convirtió prácticamente en un encuentro de fans con sus artistas favoritos. Era increíble ver cómo Edward lidiaba con esas cosas con extrema gracia. Tanya tampoco dejó caer su amabilidad en ningún momento, pero no parecía tan natural, su sonrisa parecía ser entrenada, como si alguien le hubiese enseñado todo eso —y no dudaba de que esa era la verdad.

Al regresar Edward tuvo que rehacerse el maquillaje para grabar la escena en que recogía a Tanya en la puerta de casa para llevarla al baile. Su vestimenta ahora era diferente y mucho más formal, usaba el típico traje _black tie_. Tanya estaba bellísima y, si ese baile fuera de verdad, no me sorprendería que ganara el premio de la "reina del baile". El vampiro observaba a la chica con admiración y ella mantenía una sonrisa boba y tímida en el rostro. Al poner el pequeño broche con flores en el vestido de la rubia terminó pinchándola sin querer, sus fosas nasales se inflaron y cerró los puños, parecía incómodo e intentaba enderezar el broche encima de su seno izquierdo.

Cuando el director estaba satisfecho con el material grabado pidió que Edward se quitara el maquillaje y que cuando estuviese listo siguiera con una parte del equipo para otro estudio, donde tendría entrenamiento para las escenas que faltaban y que grabarían el día siguiente.

—¿Dos días? —pregunté—. Pensé que lograrían terminar ese clip hoy.

—La verdad quien tiene más escenas es Tanya, por eso aún se quedó allá, pero en compensación soy el único que tiene una secuencia de lucha.

—¿Y te dieron un día para prepararte?

—Bella, es un videoclip, no es una película. La escena debe durar treinta segundos, no es como si fuesen millones de movimientos.

Durante las siguientes horas me quedé observando el entrenamiento de Edward. Usaba una bermuda y una camiseta larga, su cabello ya estaba lleno de sudor y cada vez que una gota escurría por su rostro se llevaba el filo de la blusa para secarse, dejando a la vista su musculoso abdomen y la deliciosa V de su cadera. _¿Por casualidad acabo de decir que su cadera era deliciosa? Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?_

El entrenamiento parecía exhaustivo y los ejercicios aparentaban nunca acabar, pero él persistía firme, hasta cuando se equivocaba en alguna cosa de la coreografía que preparaban para la lucha y terminaba siendo golpeado por su masivo entrenador.

Cuando finalmente el ensayo se dio por concluido Edward se quitó la camisa, limpiando por completo su rostro, y en ese exacto momento tuve la certeza de que había gente que mataría por estar en mi lugar.

Después de una ducha en el vestuario regresó y finalmente nos fuimos a casa, parando solamente en el _drive-thru_ de McDonald's para pedir algunas hamburguesas y malteadas. Comimos en el camino y cuando llegamos a casa Edward apenas podía mantenerse en pie, reclamando que los muslos le dolían y que su espalda lo estaba matando.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitaría? —indagó retóricamente mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso—. De un masaje, pero no conozco a ninguna masajista que atienda en casa a esta hora.

—Carajo, que pena, ¿verdad?

—Garrapaaaata.

—Voy a tomar un baño y regreso para hacerte un masaje.

—Acabas de comprar tu lugar en el cielo.

—Edward, desde el primer día que estoy aquí ya garanticé mi lugar en el cielo. Para aguantarte solo debo ser una santa.

—Malvada —murmuró entrando a su cuarto—. Te estoy esperando.

Fui a mi cuarto y tomé un baño rápido, apenas para intentar sacar el cansancio de mi cuerpo y relajarme, me coloqué un pijama cómodo y fui hasta el cuarto de Edward, que estaba con la puerta abierta. Apenas puse mis pies dentro de la habitación lo vi tirando el celular con bastante fuerza en la silla que quedaba lejos de su cama.

—Siento cierta hostilidad con tu celular. ¿Llegué en un mal momento?

—No. Era Jessica.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Reclamar?

—No sé, apague el celular. La única cosa que quiero ahora son tus manos en mi —habló, acostándose de bruces y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Bien que no podía ver mis mejillas coloreándose.

Me senté al final de su espalda, cada pierna mía a un lado de su cuerpo, estábamos perdiendo el profesionalismo por completo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo. Mis manos parecían temblar porque apenas hice contacto con su piel suave, aparenté relajarme; él suspiraba y estaba tranquilo, mis manos hacían todo el trabajo y cesé mis movimientos solo cuando comenzó a dormirse. Quitándome de encima puse mis pies en el suelo y me calcé las chanclas, cuando estaba girándome para ir hasta la puerta la voz de Edward llamó mi atención.

—Duerme conmigo —murmuró, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Cachorro, sin payasadas.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Solo dormir, nada más que eso.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —cuestionó y todo lo que quería era irme a mi cuarto. Me ponía nerviosa cuando su tono indicaba que estaba hablando en serio y no bromeando.

—Buenas noches, Cachorro —desee, corriendo hasta la puerta antes de que me preguntara más cosas que no me gustaría responder.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata. Mañana tienes que despertar a las nueve —me avisó.

—Ok.

Llegando a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama y rogaba para que el sueño llegara, pero infelizmente eso no ocurrió. Rodando en mis sábanas solo un pensamiento rondaba en mi mente.

No puedo. _No puedo._

* * *

**Y sí, eso es todo…**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, que me hacen la vida muy feliz. También por sus alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que para recibir por MP el regalito, que es la escena extra de este capítulo, deben enviarme rr.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	8. Día 7

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 7**

_Su pálida piel, sus labios de un extraño color más oscuro —como los de un muerto. Pero, al contrario de lo que la mayoría de los seres humanos sentirían, no podía sentir asco ni repudiar a ese hombre, pues de alguna forma me sentía atraída por él. Su desarreglado cabello color bronce era extraordinario, sus ojos tan vibrantes indicaban que, aunque aparentara ser un difunto, ese hombre estaba vivo y me miraba con deseo._

_Se acercó a mí y deslizó la tirita de mi vestido. Sus gélidos dedos vagaron por mi cuello y bajaron hasta el contorno de mis senos, haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran atentos, esperando por su toque. Haló con más ganas mi ropa, el tejido se deshizo —como si fuese papel mojado— y expuso por completo mi torso desnudo. Sus manos no fueron cuidadosas y mucho menos lentas, tomó mi seno en su palma y con avidez pellizcó su parte más sensible, ganándose un gemido que salía de mi boca. Deseaba que sus labios fueran al encuentro con los míos y, como si fuese capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos, me capturó en un erótico beso. Su lengua era fría, en un excitante contraste con el infernal calor que consumía a mi cuerpo._

_Los dedos largos y firmes entraron por la falda de mi vestido y retiraron sin piedad mis bragas. El sonido de la tela rasgándose y mi respiración jadeante eran las únicas cosas que podían ser escuchadas. Abrió mis piernas y con los dedos en mi entrepierna, probablemente sintiendo el fervor de mi sexo, retiró sus labios de mis míos y me hizo una pregunta._

—_¿A quién perteneces, Isabella? —cuestionó él._

—_A ti._

—_¡Di mi nombre! —ordenó._

—_¡Edward! —proferí._

_Al mismo tiempo que su lengua entró en mi boca, sus dedos invadieron mi sexo._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

—¡Puta madre! —me levante de la cama, asustada por el ruido del reloj. Mi frente estaba sudada, así como buena parte de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era fatigada y sentía mi punto más íntimo húmedo de deseo.

_Cómo odio los sueños interrumpidos._

Esa maldita historia del videoclip estaba invadiendo mi subconsciente, no puedo creer que terminé teniendo un sueño erótico con Edward. ¡Además con él siendo un vampiro! _¿Qué diablos significaba eso?_

Me acosté de nuevo en la cama y miré hacia el techo._ ¿Será que debía aliviar un poco la excitación que sentía? ¿Estaba mal hacer eso después de soñar con un hombre que estaba solo algunos metros de mí?_ Decidí no pensar mucho sobre eso y solo respiré profundo, llevando una mano a mi seno mientras la otra vagaba por mi abdomen y en seguida entraba bajo mi short.

Mis dedos casi estaban haciendo contacto con la parte de mi cuerpo que más demandaba atención en el momento que escuché a alguien golpear mi puerta.

—¿Garrapata? —Edward llamó y al mismo tiempo quité mi mano de dentro de mis bragas y me senté en la cama. _¿En qué diablos estaba pasando? Ah sí, en un Edward completamente dominante follándome. ¡Puta mierda!_

—Entra —dije, intentando controlar mi respiración.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó mirándome de forma extraña.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hubo? ¿Qué pasó? —balbucee.

—Pasé al lado de la puerta de tu cuarto y por un momento creí haber escuchado mi nombre. ¿Me llamaste?

—Sí. No —dije confundida. _No puedo creer que hablé dormida. _Aparte, había gritado su nombre con tanto fervor en mi sueño que en el fondo eso no era sorpresa.

—¿Sí o no?

—No.

—Estás ruborizada y sudando, sabes que puedes encender el aire acondicionado cuando quieras, ¿verdad? No es necesario que te quedes en este cuarto caliente.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

—Voy a bajar para comer. ¿Vas a tomar un baño? —cuestionó.

—Sí, lo necesito —hablé abruptamente y me puse aún más incómoda. _Ahora va a creer que estoy oliendo feo_. De la forma que estaba sudando, como un constructor en un día de obra, no necesitaba mucho para que él llegara a esa conclusión.

—Ok, te veo abajo.

Me prometí a mí misma que no me iba a acariciar sexualmente durante el baño —aún más a costa de pensamientos sobre Edward—, pero después de veinte minutos limpiándome, noté que estaba dándole demasiada atención a cierta parte de mi cuerpo con la ducha de mano.

Al entrar en la sala, Edward estaba terminando su desayuno y conversaba bajo con Zafrina.

—¡Buenos días! —hablé, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Zaza y agarrando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¡Buenos días, niña! ¿Qué buen humor es ese? ¿Tuviste buenos sueños? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Puede decirse que si —susurré, casi atragantándome con el jugo. Mis mejillas quedaron más calientes e imagino que permanecerían así por el resto del día mientras Edward estuviera a mi alrededor. O sea, siempre.

—Gracias por anoche —agradeció Edward—. Mi espalda está mil veces mejor, aunque podría acostumbrarme fácilmente con tus manos en mí todos los días.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, profundamente avergonzada. _No puedo creer que dijo eso en frente de Zaza._ La señora, en lugar de sorprenderse con la actitud de su _nietecito_, se carcajeó.

—Solo soy sincero. Zaza, deberías ver lo buena masajista que es Bella.

—¿Por qué no lo demuestras ahora, querida? Apuesto que el niño adoraría un masaje por la mañana.

—¡Seguro! —vibró Edward.

—Ustedes dos son harina del mismo costal, ¿verdad? —acusé y ambos se rieron de mí.

—¡Eres una cosita graciosa! —Zafrina habló, levantando la mesa y apretando mis mejillas sonrosadas—. Denme un permiso, estaré en la cocina en el caso de que necesiten algo.

Comí un sándwich que quedaba en el plato y me quedé mirando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Era extraño mirarlo después del sueño que tuve. Todo parecía tan real.

—Deberías ver la cantidad de artículos que salieron hoy sobre Tanya y yo —habló, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Muy malos? —indague.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Básicamente todos los sitios están declarando que estamos perdidamente enamorados, otros rumorean que estamos planeando vivir juntos y algunos hablan de que ya estamos comprometidos.

—Waw. Vaya creatividad.

—Por lo menos ninguno mencionó sobre el cigarro. Creo que el hecho de que Tanya estuviera con las manos en mi espalda opacó cualquier cosa que podría haber pasado. Es gracioso que tú estuvieras justo detrás de nosotros, pero no te incluyeron en una foto siquiera.

—Una desconocida como yo no vende revistas como ustedes dos.

—Es un modo de ver las cosas.

—¿Y Jessica? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Y ella sorprendentemente no reclamó, dijo que fue una excelente jugada y que no paran de hablar de mi nombre y el de Tanya por internet. Eso debe ayudar en la venta de nuestras canciones.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —pregunté retóricamente—. ¿Pretendes desmentirlo?

—Si me preguntan directamente a mí, sí. Aunque no creo que eso ayude, ya que aman fabricar historias.

—No te olvides de ver lo que Tanya piensa sobre esa historia.

—Hoy voy a hablar con ella. Jessica dice que millones de fans están en la red, comentando que somos la perfecta pareja de Hollywood y que no pueden esperar para vernos en público actuando como novios.

—Ustedes dos tiene un carisma perfecto y son bellos, no es de extrañar que piensen eso.

—¿Piensas que soy bello? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Creo que eres irritante sobre todas las cosas.

—Ya es una semana, Garrapata. ¿Lo puedes creer? —preguntó. _Waw, una semana en esta casa._

—Parece que ya son meses —respondí.

—Pensé exactamente en la misma cosa. Aún tienes tres semanas más para pasar conmigo, entonces, sin ofensas a mi persona.

—Lo tengo, pero es difícil, realmente te superas cuando la cuestión es enfurecerme.

—Voy a vestirme, ya regreso para irnos a la grabación. Félix y Benjamin deben llegar en veinte minutos —habló, pasando a mi lado y dándome un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Ay, eso dolió! ¡Estúpido! —grité, pero mi mente pronto se volcó al recuerdo del sueño que tuve más temprano, en el que él pellizcaba otra parte de mi cuerpo.

_¡Maldito sueño!_

Llegamos al estudio alrededor de las once de la mañana, Tanya grababa algunas escenas y Edward fue directo al camerino a maquillarse. Cuando estuvo listo vestía la misma ropa del baile que usó el día anterior.

Tanya se unió a él y Eric comenzó a explicar lo que pasaría en la escena. Ellos se detendrían para tomarse una foto en frente del salón y en seguida entraban a una pista de baile. Edward mantenía las manos en la cintura de Tanya mientras bailaban de un lado para otro, como dos adolescentes descoordinados.

Las manos de la rubia estaban en los hombros del chico y, en cierto momento, bajaron para agarrar las de él. El vampiro no esperaba el contacto, así que cuando la viva y caliente mano de la chica tocó su helada y dura piel ambos se apartaron como si hubiesen tenido un choque eléctrico. Con miedo de lo que ella pudiera pensar, Edward salió corriendo del baile.

El escenario cambió y ahora ambos estaban en una parte externa del estudio que se asemejaba a un bosque. Continuando la escena que se había desarrollado anteriormente, la determinada chica se fue detrás del veloz ser mítico; en cierto momento tropezó y sus rodillas quedaron cubiertas de sangre. Eric interrumpió la grabación e instruyó a Tanya para que pareciera lo más vulnerable posible, ya que esa parte de la canción indicaría las dificultades que la pareja pasaba hasta conseguir su tan esperado "felices para siempre".

De repente un hombre desconocido aparecía en frente de Tanya. Sintiéndose frágil y asustada, comenzaba a gritar el nombre de Edward. Aunque sus gritos no fuesen escuchados, pues la música estaría sobre su voz, era notable el nombre que gritaba cuando el espectador miraba sus labios.

El extraño, dándose cuenta del desespero de su víctima, se detuvo en frente de la bella muchacha y solo sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes de vampiro. Pero cuando estaba listo para el ataque Edward saltó a su espalda, tirando a su adversario al suelo y exhibiendo también sus propios dientes. Entonces comenzó la lucha entre los dos, Edward mostrando una óptima aptitud para alguien que había aprendido el día anterior los pasos necesarios para el duelo, logrando grabar la secuencia en solo tres _takes._

La filmación estaba frenética y todos se preparaban para grabar la última escena. Después de haber arrancado la cabeza del vampiro adversario Edward corría a los brazos de su amada, para chequear si estaba bien. Entonces la chica lo envolvía en un abrazo, tocando su rostro y mostrando solo amor y admiración. Los labios de él estaban acercándose a los de ella y un poco antes de hacer contacto la rubia giró el rostro y dejó su cuello dispuesto; notando lo que la muchacha pedía el vampiro mostró sus colmillos y en un acto súbito clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Tanya, transformándola en una vampira y volviendo así su amor en algo eterno.

Con todas las escenas grabadas el director agradeció a todos los que participaron de la filmación del clip y el equipo comenzó a aplaudir. Como forma de celebración nos llamó a cada uno de nosotros a un bar local que había sido reservado especialmente para la ocasión.

—¿Quieres ir? —cuestionó Edward.

—¡Quien tiene que decidir eres tú! Soy solo tu acompañante —respondí riendo.

—No soy el tipo de persona que se niega a una ida al bar.

El bar elegido estaba decorado con banderas y posters de equipos de futbol, su iluminación era baja y tenía muebles amplios en los que podíamos quedarnos bebiendo.

Tanya estaba sentada a mi lado y tomaba una bebida, teóricamente virgen. Digo teóricamente pues creía que esa bebida era tan virgen como ella, pues aún no tenía veintiún años —edad en la que era permitido consumir bebidas alcohólicas en Estados Unidos—, debía mantener las apariencias y era perfectamente buena en eso.

—Listo — dijo Edward, entregándome una jarra de cerveza.

—Gracias —hablé, golpeando mi vaso con el de él.

—Esta vez aprendiste, ¿verdad? Alguien está con miedo de quedarse siete años solo con _su amor propio_.

—Después del sueño de hoy soy capaz de brindar por cada trago —susurré tan bajo que no podía escucharme.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó.

—La escuché decir alguna cosa de un sueño —Tanya se metió en medio de la conversación. _¿Quién le dijo que podía hacer parte _de esta charla?

—¿Qué sueño? —indagó Edward curioso.

—Nada —evadí—. ¿Viste las fotos que salieron hoy, Tanya?

—¡Sí! Increíble como este medio adora crear chismes, esas personas deberían ser capturadas. ¡Ah, disculpa! Sé que haces parte de este medio, pero estaba refiriéndome a los periodistas maliciosos.

—Claro —respondí con una sonrisa fingida. No sé qué tiene esa chica que me irrita tanto—. Es bueno también no alimentar los chismes, ¿verdad?

—Es verdad, pero al menos ese rumor está teniendo un lado positivo. Quien diría que a los fans les gustaría tanto nosotros dos juntos, ¿verdad Edward? —habló, sonriéndole provocativamente. Si alguien un día quisiera hacer un _remake_ de "Lolita" ellos ya tendrían al personaje principal.

—Sí, pero no está bien pasar una imagen falsa —habló Edward.

—¿Cerveza? —Eric llegó, distrayéndonos y deteniéndose con dos _shots_ de tequila en la mano— ¡Amigo mío, acabamos de grabar uno de los mejores clips del año! Estoy seguro de que acumularemos todos los premios posibles con él. ¡Eso merece tequila!

—¿Cuántos has bebido? —preguntó Edward riendo y agarrando la copa que estaba en la mano de Erik.

—Algunos. Disculpa Tanya, pero no pude traerte un tequila por tu edad. Bella, si quieres este es tuyo.

—No, gracias. Hoy es la noche de ustedes y prefiero observar,

—Sabía que tenías tendencias de voyerismo —cuchicheó Edward en mi oído y consiguiendo, como consecuencia de su comentario infame, un golpe en su rodilla—. Y por lo visto al sadomasoquismo también.

La conmemoración estaba buena y Edward tomaba un _shot_ tras otro. Ya estaba viendo que eso no iba a tener un bien fin. Tanya intentó sacar conversación algunas veces, pero yo terminaba perdiendo el foco cada vez que Edward comenzaba a hacer algo estúpido.

—Garrapata, levántate la blusa, déjame poner mi copa en tu ombligo.

—Edward, deja la payasada. Creo que es el momento de hacer una pausa con el tequila.

—Solo si tomas un _shot_ conmigo.

Me molestó tanto que terminé cediendo. El problema es que uno se transformó en dos y cuando dos estaban volviéndose tres conseguí persuadirlo para irnos de inmediato. Félix iba a tener que ayudarme a cargar a ese borracho; si Jessica lo veía en ese estado iba a pasar el resto de la semana escuchando reclamos.

—Edward, vamos a salir, pero Félix me avisó que hay algunos paparazzi afuera. Tienes que aparentar estar sobrio.

—¡Estoy perfecto! —habló con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y el cabello desarreglado.

Me puse en punta de pies y comencé a arreglar su cabello. Tanya estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros y las personas crearían los comentarios que salieron esos días y en serio iban a creer que Edward probablemente terminó de tener sexo salvaje, con varios halones de cabello.

—Amo tus manos.

—Cuando hablas así ya sé dónde va a parar —hablé y él se quedó callado, respondiéndome solo con una sonrisa torcida—. Listo, el cabello ya está arreglado, ahora vamos a salir de aquí.

—Ya me voy también —habló Tanya levantándose—. Mi guardia de seguridad está ahí fuera esperando en el carro.

Al salir del bar Tanya fue frente a nosotros y Edward caminaba detrás de ella, no sé exactamente lo que la hizo tropezar —tal vez esa bebida no era tan virgen al fin de cuentas—, pero cuando me di cuenta la rubia estaba casi yendo de cara al suelo. Como reflejo Edward, aunque estaba alterado, la haló de la cintura para intentar equilibrarla. Segundos después de recuperar el balance _flashes_ y más _flashes _comenzaron a surgir, prácticamente cegándonos.

Félix haló a Edward y lo guio rápidamente hacia el carro, yo solo los acompañé y entré en el asiento trasero juntándome a Edward. No tuvimos chance de decirle "chao" a la cantante.

—¿Estás viendo esto también? —preguntó Edward mirando hacia el techo. Sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente.

—¿Eso qué?

—Las estrellas. Siento como si estuviera en la luna, ¿sabes? ¡Mírame! Estoy flotando.

—No, estás borracho.

—¡No lo estoy! Estoy Feliz.

—Feliz porque estás borracho.

—Feliz porque estás en mi vida —habló serio, pero de la nada se carcajeó.

—Ya estoy viendo que va a ser un problema llevarte a la cama —hablé.

—¿Llevarme a la cama? Garrapata, es solo que me llames. De verdad. No soy difícil.

—Eres un tarado, eso sí.

—Soy humano, solo eso. Me gustas. Te quisiera a mi lado para siempre, aunque no toques mi órgano sexual, pero si lo tocas sería genial.

—Cállate, Edward —hablé riendo y noté que Félix estaba sosteniendo una carcajada en el asiendo de enfrente—. No intentes venir con patrañas dulces, que siempre lo estropeas con tu perversión.

—Estoy siendo sincero, solamente eso. El cómo me siento ahora es la misma manera que haces que me sienta todos los días, contigo soy feliz —intentó decir, pero balbuceaba las palabras. No aguantando más, Félix comenzó a reírse de la situación en que el cantante se encontraba.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y como por arte de magia comenzó a roncar. Con el movimiento del carro su cabeza bamboleaba y terminó cayendo completamente encima de mí, entre mis piernas.

—¿Me dices qué hice para aguantar esto? —le pregunté a Félix, quien comenzó a reír una vez más.

—Quien nunca ha bebido hasta caer que tire la primera piedra —habló Benjamin sentado al frente del volante.

—Hmmm… —Edward gimió, frotando su nariz en mi pierna.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, empujando su cabeza lejos de mí.

—Suave —murmuró, volviendo a mis piernas. _Si rosa otra vez esa cara entre mis piernas, no quiero ni imaginar los sueños que tendré en la noche._

Colocar a Edward dentro de la casa no fue tan difícil, la misión comenzó a ser complicada cuando tuvo que subir las escaleras. De tan desequilibrado que estaba, casi veía el momento en que se golpeaba la nariz en una escalera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté, poniéndolo dentro del cuarto y acostándolo en la cama con cierto sacrificio.

—Si te pido que me quites la ropa, ¿me la quitarías? —indagó.

—Buenas noches, Edward —hablé, sin al menos responder. _Después del sueño que tuve, admito estar un poco indecisa sobre cuál sería mi respuesta._

—Buenas noches, mi bella Garrapata —respondió y se carcajeó—. Bella Garrapata, es una bella garrapata.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —murmuré, volviendo a mi cuarto.

Agarré mi pijama y me senté en la cama, lista para ajustar el despertador para el día siguiente, pero recordé que Edward no me había informado el horario en que debía estar de pie.

Fui nuevamente hasta su cuarto y reparé en que no había cerrado la puerta. _Ojalá que no esté dormido, porque despertar a un borracho no es algo que sea muy fan de hacer._ Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la poca luminosidad de la habitación reparé en que Edward estaba roncando en la cama y… completamente desnudo. Su espalda desnuda no me era novedad, pues ya lo había visto sin camisa innumerables veces, pero la aparentemente suavidad de su trasero me tomó por sorpresa. Olvidando completamente lo que vine a hacer, continué observando._ ¿será que estaba en lo correcto y realmente tengo tendencias de voyerismo?_

De pronto Edward comenzó a removerse en la cama y sentí que se iba a girar. Lo juro —_lo juro de verdad_— que no iba a mirar, ya estaba casi girándome, para ser sincera, pero antes de que pudiera salir del lugar se giró y mis ojos fueron solamente a un lugar….

Puta. Mierda.

* * *

**Y sí, PUTA MIERDA jajaja ¿opiniones? ¿Quejas? ¿Reclamos? Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Recuerden que tendrán regalito por sus lindos reviews, cuando se va acercando el fin de semana a veces no suelo enviarles el regalito a quienes me comentan ya en esos días porque no me va quedando tiempo, pero prometo enviarles la escena extra a todos los comentarios que lleguen antes del fin de semana.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. Día 8

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 8**

Vi a Edward desnudo y por más que intentara la imagen estaba clavada en mi mente y nada me hacía olvidar.

Si existiera un premio para la falta de profesionalismo, con seguridad estaría nominada y ganaría por unanimidad. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo en el desayuno después de lo que vi anoche? ¡Y yo creyendo que ese sueño fue lo peor de todo! _Dulce ilusión_. Ahora, si soñaba con él, estoy segura de que tendría la imagen real y precisa de todas _sus partes_.

Miré hacia la mesita de noche y el reloj digital me mostraba que ya eran las nueve y diez, era momento de atormentarme y bajar. Al pasar por el cuarto de Edward me di cuenta de que la puerta permanecía abierta, pero no me permití averiguar si estaba en la habitación.

Zaza estaba canturreando palabras incomprensibles cuando entré a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludé colocando la mano en el hombro de Zafrina y dándole un beso estrellado en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, niña. El desayuno ya está prácticamente listo. Solo estoy terminando de cortar este pan —habló, acabando con sus quehaceres.

—¿Edward aún no se levanta? —pregunté curiosa. Debería prepararme psicológicamente para encontrarlo.

—Aún no. Hace poco Marcus me comentó que anoche fue una noche provechosa para Edward. Cuando ustedes llegaron yo ya estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Digamos que anoche Edward bebió más de lo que debería.

—Me imagino el trabajo que tuvo que haberte dado —habló riendo y juntando las delicias del desayuno en una bandeja.

—¡Estaba muriendo de miedo porque se cayera de las escaleras y se rompiera la nariz! —comenté y ella rio, balanceando la cabeza de arriba abajo como si para ella eso no fuera novedad.

—Una vez, cuando Edward aún vivía en Chicago, tuve que lidiar con él y Alice borrachos. Esme, su mamá, no podía ni soñar en ver a sus hijos en ese estado. Lo peor fue cuando decidieron hacer lo de esa niña del "Exorcista" y vomitar toda la sala. Pagué todos mis pecados cuidando a esos niños.

—Tienen cara de que eran unos revoltosos, aún más Alice, que parece sufrir de hiperactividad —dije mientras la ayudaba a poner la comida en el comedor.

—Es porque aún no conoces a Emmett, el mayor. Con él agradecí a Dios cuando se fue a la facultad, pero el loco hizo falta.

—¿Ellos lo visitan con frecuencia?

—Alice es quien más hace visita, la verdad hay ciertas épocas en que pasa más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa. Esme y Carlisle intentan aparecer algunos días al mes, pues extrañan a su hijo, pero Edward ha estado tan enfocado en los últimos meses en ese nuevo trabajo, que apenas podía ponerles atención a sus padres. Emmett y Rosalie llegaron a California hace solo tres meses, después de mucha insistencia de su madre, que quería que la familia permaneciera unida. Creo que aún están intentando adaptarse al lugar, pero ya han aparecido por aquí algunas veces.

—Quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, creo que sería interesante poner en el artículo algo más profundo sobre las personas que son de gran importancia para Edward.

—Claro que los vas a conocer. El cumpleaños de Esme se acerca y estoy segura de que Edward va a encontrar una manera de presentarte a su familia. Está muy diferente desde que llegaste a esta casa.

—¿Diferente cómo? ¿Está intentado dar una imagen mejor para salir bien en la revista?

—No, de ninguna manera, Edward solo está menos enfocado en el trabajo, creo que está divirtiéndose, como antes de que toda esa fama surgiera. Si lo hubieses conocido antes de todo esto, entenderías de lo que estoy hablando.

—Espero no estar distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para acabar su carrera —hablé, riéndome avergonzada.

—No seas boba, niña. Eres muy inteligente y apuesto que sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando —dijo, poniendo la punta de su dedo índice en mi nariz y sonriéndome—. Ahora siéntate en la mesa y espera que solo voy a traer la jarra de jugo.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensar en lo que Zafrina quiso decirme exactamente, Edward entró en el lugar con el cabello desarreglado, un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, con cara de pocos amigos y vistiendo solo unos calzoncillos.

—¿Alguien me dice por qué me desperté desnudo y con Carmen limpiando mi cuarto? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla y después, atrás de él, vi a Carmen con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía una niña en día de navidad cuando ve los regalos en el árbol.

—_Ay papi… —_susurró Carmen sin quitar los ojos de Edward._ Creo que alguien, además de mí, también tuvo un buen show._

—Carmen, alguien necesita darte un buen escarmiento —habló Zafrina, pasando a su lado y poniendo el jugo encima de la mesa.

—_Ay,_ no tengo la culpa si está borracho y desnudo. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

—Podrías al menos haberme cubierto —murmuró Edward, malhumorado.

—_Lo siento._

—Carmen, apenas puedo pensar, facilita mi vida hablando el mismo idioma que yo.

—Quise decir que lo siento mucho —repitió ella, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que indicaba que no era tan sincera como eso—. Voy a comer después. ¿Bella, puedo arreglar tu cuarto ahora?

—Claro —respondí mientras me servía un poco de jugo.

—Mi cabeza va a explotar —habló Edward, prácticamente rugiendo.

—¡Eso pasa después de tomar como lo hiciste anoche! —hablé, poniendo un poco de jugo también para él—. Bebe eso y come un poco que vas a mejorar.

—Gracias —habló, dando la primera sonrisa del día.

—De nada.

—¿Por casualidad fuiste tu quien me quitó toda la ropa anoche? —preguntó y Zafrina soltó una carcajada a mi lado.

—No. Si viste pasando eso, probablemente fue en tus sueños. Cúlpate a ti mismo por dormir desnudo.

—No me acuerdo ni de cómo llegué a casa, solo espero no haber hecho algo estúpido.

Continuamos comiendo, esta vez en silencio, hasta el momento en que Carmen vino corriendo con el celular de Edward —que no paraba de sonar— en las manos. No necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar quien estaba llamando a esa hora de la mañana.

—Hola, Jessica. No, aún no lo veo. Ya dije que no es verdad. Porque acabo de despertar. No, lo olvide. No tengo como. Porque anoche celebré más de lo que debía. Realmente no quiero escucharte reclamar ahora. Cancélalo, dile que vas a encontrar un espacio en mi agenda cuanto antes para reponerlo. No puedo. Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar una manera. Jessica, más tarde hablo contigo, estoy desayunando. Voy a colgar, chao —habló al teléfono y ni siquiera logré disfrazar que estaba prestando atención.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Jessica preguntó si hoy había visto el sitio web de chismes "TMI". Por lo que entendí, sacaron algunas fotos de Tanya y mías anoche, de las cuales ni me acuerdo.

—Hmmm.

—Después voy a darle una ojeada. Olvidé también que tenía una entrevista programada en una radio, pero no me siento en condiciones de hacer alguna cosa productiva hoy.

—Si me extrañó que no me hayas avisado de ningún compromiso para hoy.

—Lo olvidé por completo. Garrapata, hazme el favor de nunca más dejar que beba de esa manera.

—Anotado —respondí riendo.

Apenas terminó de comer, Edward fue a buscar a Nessie y, cuando la encontró, la cargó y la llevó afuera con él. Intenté ofrecerle ayuda a Zafrina para arreglar la cocina, pero demandó que fuera a buscar a Edward.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que estaba en el lugar que imaginaba era su preferido en la casa: la cama en frente de la piscina. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el colchón y temía que, acostado bocabajo, pudiera morir asfixiado. Nessie estaba con una expresión que solo podía ser de miedo. Los brazos de Edward caían como un elefante encima de la pobre cachorra que intentaba de todas las maneras salir de ahí.

—Edward, estás sofocando a la perrita —hablé levantando su brazo y agarrando a la cachorra, quien me agradeció con un lametón en la nariz.

—Quédate aquí conmigo —murmuró, halándome de la cintura.

Caí en la cama en ese mismo momento, en una posición que no estaba acostada ni sentada. Nessie soltó un ladrido y me acomodé, acostándome al lado de Edward. Se acercó más a mi lado y puso su pesado brazo encima de mi estómago.

—¿Esto es pasar los límites? —preguntó girando el rostro, su aliento caliente en mi cuello.

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Quieres que quite mi brazo?

—Es inapropiado —hablé creyendo que eso bastaría como respuesta.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No.

—¿No de no has respondido a mi pregunta o no de no quieres que quite mi brazo?

—Puedes continuar con el brazo —susurré.

Nessie se acostó entre las piernas de Edward y descansó la cabeza en su muslo. Cuando me acosté mi camisa subió un poco y una parte de mi abdomen quedó expuesta, la mano de Edward hacía cariños en mi piel y yo me estremecía. Mi corazón probablemente nunca había latido tan erráticamente como estaba latiendo ahora. Mi cerebro me decía solo una cosa: eso está mal.

La respiración de Edward era suave y no sabía si estaba durmiendo, pero tenía miedo de mirar su rostro. _¿Y si estaba despierto y mirándome con sus vibrantes ojos verdes?_ Igual con resaca, continuaba hermoso. Eso debía ser solo atracción, probablemente estaba regresando en el tiempo y volviéndome una de esas adolescentes que cuando veían a su famoso favorito comenzaban a gritar en frente de la TV. La diferencia era que yo no estaba en frente de la tele y él estaba en carne y hueso a mi lado.

Por más que estuviera en esta casa hace poco tiempo, sabía algunas manías de Edward y, aunque su personalidad me irritara algunas veces, también me encantaba. _Debería parar de pensar en eso._

El sol no estaba fuerte y la calma del lugar terminó haciendo que me durmiera por algunos minutos. La voz de Edward me despertó de pronto.

—Amo días como este —comentó.

—¿Cómo así?

—En los que puedo quedarme relajado en casa.

—Aquí es realmente agradable —respondí, sintiendo una brisa pasar.

—Qué pena que mi cabeza no para de latir —habló y solté la risa.

—Deberías tomar un medicamento. Voy adentro a traerte una aspirina.

—¡No! —habló, asegurando mi cintura con fuerza e impidiendo que me quitara del lugar—. Quédate aquí conmigo. Quién sabe hasta cuando vas a dejar que pase los límites.

—Yo… creo que deberíamos conversar sobre eso —hablé nerviosa. _¿De dónde saqué esa idea de conversar?_

—¿Sobre eso qué?

—Límites.

—Ok. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

—Esas cosas que vienen pasando, no pueden continuar.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —evadió, pero como en una contradicción su mano agarró mi cintura con más fuerza.

—Lo sabes, Edward. No puedo dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza y colocando su rostro frente a mí, tapándome un poco el sol que llegaba a mí.

—Debemos ser profesionales y parece que no lo estamos siendo.

—¿Por qué dices de nuevo? ¿De nuevo qué?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Entonces tampoco quiero hablar sobre límites —refunfuñó, colocando nuevamente la cabeza en el colchón.

—Edward… —hablé, quitando su mano de encima de mí.

—¿Primero dices que tengo que actuar natural y ahora dices que tengo que estar como vigilándome a tu lado?

—No es eso.

—¿Quieres que trate esto como cualquier otro trabajo? Ok, voy a hacerlo.

—¡Tampoco es así!

—Si eres capaz de estar controlando las cosas que sientes, está bien. Solo no me pidas hacer lo mismo.

—Olvida que conversamos esto entonces, no va a llevar a nada —hablé levantándome.

—¿Vas a enojarte? —preguntó.

—No. Solo estoy un poco irritada esta semana.

—Entonces dame una sonrisa —pidió y como respuesta le mostré el dedo medio—. ¿Viste, Nessie? Tu madre adoptiva es un amor de persona.

—Voy adentro, ¿quieres la aspirina?

—Sí, gracias.

Fui rapidito a mi cuarto para agarrar mi celular y apenas entré escuché a Carmen canturreando en el baño. Parecía haberse ganado la lotería de tan feliz que estaba, podía concluir que ver a Edward desnudo no le hacía bien a la sanidad de los otros. Después de agarrar lo que quería y la aspirina de Edward entré en el closet para cambiarme de ropa, optando por un short y un top.

Pasé por la cocina para agarrar un vaso de agua y Zaza estaba solo sonrisas. _¿Qué le pasa a la gente de esta casa que está tan feliz?_ Al llegar al área externa vi que Edward continuaba en la misma posición. Beber definitivamente no era para él.

—Toma, levántate para tomar el remedio —demandé, parándome a su lado y tendiéndole la mano con la aspirina y el vaso de agua. Lo tomó en el mismo momento y, como hombre perdido en el desierto, bebió toda el agua en un solo trago.

—¿Garrapata, realmente me mandas a intentar tener límites y regresas con menos piezas de ropa? —indago mirándome y, para variar, dejándome avergonzada.

—Al contrario de ti no voy a quedarme el día entero en pijama.

—No estoy en pijama, estoy en calzoncillos.

—Aunque sea, da lo mismo —hablé girándome y yendo para el otro lado de la cama.

—¡Epa! ¡Espera ahí! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

—¿Eso qué? —indagué, sentándome a su lado.

—Tienes un _piercing_ —habló, sus ojos enfocados en mi ombligo.

—Sí, me lo hice cuando tenía dieciocho años con mi mejor amiga, Ángela. Para ser sincera siempre me olvido de que lo tengo, ya es tanto tiempo; pero no tengo el coraje de quitármelo porque siempre recuerdo el día en que me lo hice y fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

—No deberías quitártelo, es sexy —habló, yendo con la mano para tocar mi _piercing_ y llevándose una palmada antes de lograr su objetivo.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—Solo quería ver cómo era.

—Son dos bolitas plateadas, listo —hablé, agarrando mi celular y dándole una chequeada a mis últimos mensajes—. Carajo, cómo les gusta mandarme mensajes esta gente.

—¿Quién?

—Gente del trabajo y algunos amigos.

Abrí el primer mensaje del trabajo y me alivió ver que no se trataba de algo importante, después fue el turno de revisar lo que mis amigos querían.

**¡Es mañana! ¡Quisiera tanto que pudieses venir! ¿No hay manera de que te tomes unas vacaciones de dos días con el dios griego llamado Edward Cullen? ~ Ang.**

**De verdad, Bells. No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sin ti. ~ Ang.**

**Bella, soy Ben. ¿Hay manera de que hagas un esfuerzo por el cumpleaños de Ang? Está peor que en sus días de TPM. ~ Ben.**

**¿Ya follaron? ¿Es grande? ~ Jake.**

**¡Creo que conseguí algunos datos sobre Jasper! Te mantengo actualizada. ¡Faltan menos de setenta y dos horas para encontrarlo de nuevo! ~ Alice.**

—¿Cómo tiene mi número tu hermana? —pregunté después de ver el mensaje de Alice.

—No fui yo quien se lo dio, probablemente lo encontró solita. ¿Qué quería?

—Actualizarme sobre su más nuevo caso amoroso.

—¿Tiene un nuevo caso?

—Maso menos, digamos que las cosas aún no se concretan.

—No voy a preguntar más. Alice solo se mente en locuras.

—Definitivamente —hablé mientras respondía a su mensaje y partía a los otros.

Iba a ignorar por completo el mensaje de Jake, apuesto que estaba haciendo eso solo para provocarme. No sabía cómo responder al mensaje de Ángela, ya que nunca me había perdido ninguno de sus cumpleaños, pero tampoco era como si pudiese dejar mi trabajo de lado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

—No. Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ángela, mi mejor amiga, y no puedo ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me tengo que quedar a tu lado, dah.

—Bella, no hay problema si te mantienes lejos algunas horas, puedes estar tranquila que prometo no hacer nada increíble que puedas perderte.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Si quieres, puedo ir contigo, solo tengo que ver con Jessica cómo va a quedar el esquema de la entrevista, en el caso que lo haya remarcado para mañana.

—Angela va a alucinar si te llevo conmigo —hablé riendo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¡Porque está loca! Creo que estás en su top cinco.

—¿Top cinco?

—Top cinco de los chicos con los que ella, hmmm, conversaría horizontalmente.

—Algo me dice que debería tener miedo de ella.

—No, es un dulce de persona, solo un poco alucinada algunas veces. Digamos que el día en que ella y Alice se encuentren no quiero estar cerca. ¡Hey! Ya que no tienes nada qué hacer hoy, ¿crees que hay manera de ir a alguna tienda para comprar regalos para Ángela? —pregunté animada.

—Claro, contigo entusiasmada de esa manera creo que sería crueldad negártelo.

—Gracias —hablé, dándole una gran sonrisa.

—Si voy a ganar una sonrisa de esas siempre que haga tu voluntad, te vas a volver una mujer mimada.

Ya sabía exactamente lo que quería comprarle a Ángela, y nuestra primera parada fue en una tienda de joyas. La dependiente prácticamente tuvo un síncope al ver a Edward a mi lado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Quisiera ver algunos brazaletes —pedí, desviando su atención de Edward.

La vendedora me mostró una buena cantidad de brazaletes, pero apenas mis ojos cayeron en uno sabía que sería ese. Ángela tenía una gran fascinación por las joyas desde que éramos muy jóvenes, y no me quedaba dudas de que amaría este. El brazalete tenía forma de diversas flores en plata, y la del medio era de oro rosa y tenía un modesto brillante en su centro. Eso me costaría un buen dinero, pero ver la expresión de Ángela al abrir su regalo seguro sería gratificante.

Después pasamos a una tienda más, en la cual Edward casi comienza a babear cual cachorro cuando entramos.

—¿Realmente me vas a hacer entrar a una tienda de lencería?

—¡Todos los años le doy lencería a Ang! Este año no va a ser diferente.

—Dejo bien claro que no quiero escuchar reclamos de cualquier comentario inapropiado que pueda hacer.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada.

En la tienda de lencería fue mucho más difícil lidiar con el asedio de las fans encima de Edward, y hubo un momento en el que estaba por pedirle que llame a Félix, pues me asustó tanta atención de la gente y tan cerca, pero al final de cuentas no fue necesario, ya que el celador de la tienda ofreció ayuda.

Edward buscó actuar normal, pero algunas chicas se quedaban con el celular apuntando en su dirección, obviamente sacado fotos que pronto caerían en internet.

—Creo que voy a llevar este —le comenté a Edward, mostrándole un _babydoll_ negro que tenía un sostén de media copa con una delicada y transparente tela cayendo de su busto. Unas braguitas negras complementaban el modelo.

—Creo que deberías llevar uno también. A veces hace bastante calor en casa, estoy seguro de que uno de esos sería útil

—Claro que lo crees. La verdad creo que voy a buscar algo para mí —hablé, pasando los ojos por las innumerables prendas de dormir que estaban frente a mí.

—Encontré lo que necesitas —habló Edward con una prenda que solo podría ser descrita como el perfecto uniforme porno de una empleada doméstica.

—En tus sueños.

—Definitivamente —murmuró, pero lo escuché.

—¡Mira, ese de tierno! —hablé, levantando un quimono cortito que tenía varios _cupcakes_ estampados.

—Creí que estabas enfocándote en algo más sexy. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres llevarte el que te sugerí?

—Lo estoy, vamos rápido a pagar —hablé, reparando en que las personas, aun estando a metros de distancia, no quitaban los ojos de nosotros.

De camino de regreso a casa Jessica llamó a Edward una vez más y, después de darle un enorme sermón, lo felicitó, pues desde que salió a la venta el _single_ del cantante continuaba en primer lugar.

—Creo que voy a hacer algo para agradecerle a los fans —comentó después de cenar, cuando estábamos nuevamente en el área externa de la casa.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que, al principio, antes de ser famoso, acostumbraba a poner videos online, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Creo que voy a grabar un video haciendo un _cover_ de alguna canción y ponerla en mi canal de _YouTube_, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Uau, creo que tus fans van a amar eso.

—Es lo que imaginé. ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro.

Fuimos hasta el estudio de Edward y se sentó en el piano, tocado algunas notas, pero después desistió y pidió que lo ayudara a poner el trípode con la cámara en el patio donde antes estábamos sentados.

Después de preparar todo, Edward estaba con la guitarra en las manos y yo sentada en una de las camas, cerca de la máquina que grabaría todo, lista para darle _play_. La iluminación del lugar era baja y extremadamente íntima.

—Avísame cuando sea el momento de apretar el botón —hablé.

—Puedes comenzar —comandó y presioné el botón para comenzar a grabar—. Hola, no sé cuánto tiempo hace desde la última vez que aparecí por aquí. Pero como agradecimiento por el cariño que me tienen decidí grabar un _cover_ de una de mis canciones favoritas y espero que les guste el resultado. Se llama "Can't get you off my mind" y es originalmente interpretada por Lenny Kravitz.

Comenzó la introducción en la guitarra y apenas las primeras palabras salieron de su boca sus ojos se cerraron. Cantaba cada palabra con tanta tranquilidad. Imaginé que permanecería así el resto de la canción, pero cuando llegó al coro abrió los ojos y, en lugar de enfocarse en la cámara, sus ojos se concentraron solo en mí.

"_Babe can't you see (Nena, no lo ves)_

_That this is killing me (Esto me está matando)_

_I don't want to push you baby (No quiero presionarte, nena)_

_And I don't want you to be told (Ni quiero que te sientas comprometida)_

_It's just that I can't breathe without you (Es solo que no puedo respirar sin ti)_

_Feel like I'm gonna lose control (Siento que voy a perder el control.)"_

Los pelitos de mis brazos se erizaron y parecía que millones de mariposas bailaban en mi estómago. Mi mente no paraba de pensar en el significado de las palabras que salían con suavidad de sus labios. _¿Por qué está haciendo eso conmigo? ¿Será que estoy imaginando cosas? ¿Está cantando para mí?_

"_Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope (¿Soy un tonto por pensar que existe una pequeña esperanza?)_

_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_

_Tell me baby, yeah (Háblame, nena.)_

_What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts (Cuáles son las reglas, los motivos y qué hacer o no hacer)_

_Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah_

_Tell me baby, tell me baby, yeah (Dime, nena. Dime, nena.)_

_What do you feel inside? (¿Qué estás sintiendo por dentro?)"_

Conforme la música continuaba su voz crecía más y más, sus ojos tan vibrantes se mantenían encima de mí y no sabía si salir corriendo o continuar saboreando el momento mientras podía.

Cuando la canción terminó nos quedamos en silencio hasta el momento en que Edward se levantó para apagar la cámara, notando que yo sería incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, de cierta manera, tímido.

—Es una bella canción —susurré.

—Sí. Tiene un bello significado.

—Uhum —hablé, jugando con el dobladillo de mi blusa.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Lo está. Creo que estoy un poco cansada, solo eso.

—Voy a subir el video online. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Creo que subiré a mi cuarto —hablé entrando en casa junto con él y girando en sentido contrario.

—¡Hey! espera ahí —habló, halando mi brazo y envolviéndome en un abrazo. Mis puños al lado de mi cuerpo, haciendo de todo para no tocarlo. No satisfecho depositó un beso en mi frente—. Buenas noches, Garrapata.

—Buenas noches, Edward —hablé, deshaciéndome de sus brazos y corriendo hasta el piso de arriba.

Después de cambiarme de ropa me acosté en la cama y mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz. Necesitaba conversar con alguien. Iba a llamar a Ángela, pero mañana era su cumpleaños y quería hacerle una sorpresa. Pensé mejor y le mandé un mensaje a otra persona que podría ayudarme. Él estuvo presente en uno de mis peores momentos y ahora, aunque fuese un completo payaso, también sabía hablar en serio.

Abrí el celular y digité rápido.

**Jake, tengo miedo. No me quiero enamorar.**

* * *

**Sí, eso es todo y no me pueden hacer nada a mí, no es mi culpa :P**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios y quiero agradecer los que me han dejado a lo largo de todos estos capítulos, es un pago hermoso. **

**No olviden que comentar les es beneficioso jajaja tendrán regalito de regreso.**

**Perdón la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Día 9

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 9**

La noche anterior fue probablemente una de mis peores. Después de mandarle un mensaje a Jake no tardó más de cinco minutos en devolverme la llamada. La conversación fue larga, escuchó pacientemente y expuse todos mis miedos; me interrumpió algunas veces para hacer alguna bromita cuando yo amenazaba con caer en llanto. Aún por la mañana, partes de nuestra conversación recorrían mi mente.

—_A veces actúa como un preadolescente, hace comentarios totalmente inapropiados y adora provocarme. Solo que a veces es tan dulce, Jake, y es lo que más me asusta y parece tan natural, como si no usara una máscara._

—_Vas a ver que no son solo apariencias. Si crees que de verdad es así, deberías confiar en lo que estás viendo._

—_Ya confié una vez y me equivoqué._

—_¿Realmente vamos a volver a ese asunto? Bella, ya son meses desde que eso pasó, la vida sigue, ¿recuerdas? Y aparte, un rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio._

—_Estoy confundida, solo eso —confesé, exhalando con fuerza—. ¿Qué debo hacer, Jake?_

—_Debes dejar que las cosas pasen naturalmente, ya te dije eso. El profesionalismo al carajo. Si estuviera viviendo con un hombre de esos estaría en cuatro por él. Literalmente._

—_¡Jake!_

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dio celos?_

—_Ja, ja, ja. Quisiera poder ignorar las cosas que están pasando por mi cabeza._

—_¿Solamente en tu cabeza o en tu corazón también?_

—_Esa fue la frase más gay que no envuelve sexo que te he escuchado decir._

—_No huyas de mi pregunta, Isabella._

—_No estoy huyendo. No quiero sentir algo por él además de una atraccioncita._

—_¿Bells?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Me mandas un mensaje en mitad de la noche diciendo que no quieres enamorarte, después, cuando te llamo, me haces un monólogo de casi cuarenta minutos sobre las razones por las cuales no quieres que te guste ese sexy y, no contenta, vienes a hablarme de todas las manías, gustos, defectos y cualidades suyas. ¿Estás segura de que es solo atracción? Porque creo que si fuese solo atracción ya estarías dándoselo._

—_Te odio._

—_También te amo —habló bostezando—. Tengo sueño. ¿Puedo dormir en paz o tengo que preocuparme porque continuarás haciendo drama y vas a agarrar una cuchilla para cortarte las muñecas en medio de la noche?_

—_Estoy mejor. Buenas noches, Jake. Gracias._

—_Buenas noches, hermosa. Y de agradecimiento acepto que me cuentes con todos los detalles el cómo fue su primera noche —habló riendo y colgándome en seguida, antes de que pudiera responderle._

Aún era temprano, el reloj ni siquiera marcaba las seis de la mañana, pero quedarme dando vueltas en el colchón no me llevaría a nada. Tomé un baño y bajé al primer piso, con la esperanza de pronto tener el desayuno.

—¿Ya estás despierta, niña? Aún no amanece —Zafrina habló, poniendo agua en la cafetera.

—No pude dormir bien —dije, sentándome a la barra.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No. Solo estoy un poco confundida, parece que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

—Ustedes los jóvenes tienen la manía de complicar todo, parecen siempre estar atrás de razones, justificaciones. Cuando lleguen a mi edad y vean cuán poco tiempo resta, ahí si no se preocuparán con esas cosas. Dale tranquilidad a tu mente, ya que está tan llena —habló y era fácil entender porque Edward y Alice la trataban como una abuena: actuaba como una.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—Y es fácil intentar, no costará nada —habló, guiñándome.

—Todo lo que quiero ahora es un café y llenar de agua sanitaria mi cerebro —refunfuñé y Zaza se rio de mí.

Zafrina fue a buscar el plato de comida de Nessie y le puso una ración dentro; la cachorra, sintiendo el olor del alimento, acudió de inmediato a llenar la barriga. El café estuvo listo y Zaza se juntó a mí en el mesón, mientras bebíamos el líquido caliente y observábamos al animal. Oyendo el sonido de pies en la escalera miramos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando que alguien entrara.

Edward apareció bostezando, con ojos casi cerrados y la mano dentro de su calzoncillo. Notando que no estaba solo se arregló y nos saludó, dándonos los buenos días.

—¿Qué están haciendo despiertas? —preguntó, abriendo la nevera y agarrando jugo de naranja. Sus labios estaban casi en la boca de la botella cuando Zafrina lo interrumpió con autoridad.

—No me hagas dudar de la educación que Esme te dio, Edward. Los vasos están a tu derecha, todo lo que necesitas hacer es estirar el brazo.

—Disculpa, creo que aún estoy un poco soñoliento.

—Aparentemente hoy nadie pudo dormir bien.

—Bien, mi problema no fue falta de sueño, más bien una asesora aburrida que no para de mandarme mensajes desde las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, nada serio. Era solo para no hacerme olvidar que logró remarcar para hoy esa entrevista en radio. Claro que también aprovechó para hablarme de que debí haberle avisado sobre el video que subí a YouTube, e hizo bronca sobre el hecho de haber sido fotografiado en una tienda sosteniendo lencería, pero sinceramente no escuché bien lo que dijo. Lo que importa es que tenemos que salir de aquí a las siete treinta, ya que el programa comienza a las ocho treinta. Creo que lograremos llegar a tiempo.

Llegamos a la radio a la hora correcta y Edward fue a saludar a los locutores que harían la entrevista con él. No intercambiamos muchas palabras durante el desayuno y tampoco en el camino, estaba distraída en mis pensamientos y él con sueño. Cuando vi que Jessica se juntaría a nosotros mis ganas de hablar fueron menores aún. Algunas fans lo esperaban del lado de afuera de la radio y después de la entrevista recibiría a algunas de ellas para sacarse fotos y darles autógrafos.

La entrevista comenzó y todos nos quedamos quietos en el estudio, yo sentada en una silla cerca a ellos tenía una vista de todo lo que pasaba. Mi cuaderno rojo en las manos para hacer algunas anotaciones. Las entrevistas en las radios siempre eran más extrovertidas y mucho menos esforzadas al escucharse. Jessica estaba sentada a mi lado, pero no intercambió una palabra siquiera conmigo, creo que la prefería así.

—Hola, gente. ¡Quien les habla, Carson, y ustedes no van a creer quién está con nosotros! ¡Preséntate!

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

—Buenos días, Edward, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Carson.

—Estoy bien, ¿y ustedes?

—Bien, mejor ahora —habló una mujer de cabello negro—. Soy Christina, pero me puedes llamar Chris.

—Un placer, Chris —habló suavemente Edward.

—Creo que alguien va a sacar el audio de esta entrevista y usar la frase "Un placer, Chris", como tomo tono de mensajes —habló el periodista, riendo—. ¡Estamos muy contentos con tu presencia! ¡Radioyentes, no pueden verlo, pero nuestra querida Chris está completamente colorada por ver a Edward personalmente!

—¡Cállate! —habló Chris, tapándose el rostro y haciendo que todos nos carcajeáramos.

—Ella es una gran fan tuya, viene a trabajar con camisas que tienen tu foto, en su IPod solo escucha tu música y no dudo nada sobre que tenga diversos posters tuyos regados por su cuarto.

—¡Carson, me estás avergonzando! — ella habló riendo—. Vamos a parar de hablar de mi pequeña admiración por Edward y hablemos de cosas más importantes. Primero que todo felicidades por el sencillo que fue lanzado. Millones de fans no paran de llamar pidiendo tu canción y ya hemos reproducido innumerables veces. Primer lugar el ITunes y una vez más pruebas que eres un gran éxito y que viniste para quedarte.

—Waw, gracias por los elogios. Solo tengo que agradecer a los fans por el apoyo.

—Anoche vimos que salió un video en tu canal de YouTube después de un año sin publicar.

—Sí, fue un intento de agradecerle a los fans por todo el apoyo que siempre me han dado.

—Creo que quedó hermoso —habló la mujer, admirada—. Hay un momento en que miras hacia la nada, como si imaginaras cantar para alguien, lo encontré muy artístico, sensible.

—Sí. —Sonrió de manera torcida y me miró rápidamente.

—El video ya tiene varias visualizaciones y pueden verlo en YouTube, en el canal de Edward y también en nuestro sitio de la radio.

—Háblanos un poco más sobre tu nuevo álbum. Los fans estamos con muchas expectativas. ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

—Mi objetivo es que las personas continúen conociéndome como artista, pero que no comparen mi CD actual con el anterior, aun siendo muy difícil —habló, soltando una risita tímida—. Espero que las personas disfruten del resultado, este álbum es más personal. Son mis intereses, mis letras, mi inspiración. Creo que podría decir que es quien soy. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me creo expectativas; cuando compongo una canción deseo tocar a las personas de alguna manera. Espero que aprecien el CD tanto como yo.

—Eso solo me deja más ansioso —habló Carson—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el CD salga?

—Cuarenta días exactos. No que los esté contando —dijo Edward, soltando la risa—. Es que toda esta adrenalina de tener el álbum listo y aún no poder compartirlo me deja loco de ansiedad.

—¿Cuál es tu parte favorita después de que un CD está listo? ¿Las ventas, la reacción del público, entrevistas en la radio? —preguntó Carson con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi parte favorita definitivamente son las giras, aunque también adoro las entrevistas en la radio —respondió riéndose.

—Imagino que ya fuiste por todos los continentes.

—Sí, esta última gira no hubo un continente que quedara por fuera, y espero que en la próxima logre hacer la misma cosa.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo comienza el tour? ¿Alguna fecha? —preguntó Chris.

—Aún no, pero todo indica que finalizando invierno ya estaré haciendo algunos shows por América del Norte.

—No podemos esperar. Gente, vamos a hacer una pausa y los dejaremos con la nueva canción de Edward Cullen "Flaws", que pertenece al álbum del mismo título.

Hicieron sonar la canción e intercambiaron algunas palabras; después de los anuncios de los patrocinadores regresaron a la entrevista.

—Estamos de regreso con Edward Cullen. Edward, di hola.

—¡Hola! —dijo riendo.

—Esta semana estuviste en muchos sitios y en algunas revistas, gracias a unas fotos que salieron de Tanya y tú juntos. ¿Quieres comentar algo sobre el asunto?

—Hmm… estábamos grabando el clip de "Eternal", una de las canciones del álbum de Tanya en la que participo. Creo que los _paparazzi_ solo nos atraparon en una situación inoportuna.

—¿Pero eso quiere decir que está pasando algo entre ustedes? —cuestionó Chris.

—Solo tenemos una relación profesional.

—Los fans recibieron muy bien los rumores de que ustedes eran una pareja. Principalmente después de esta foto, no sé si la llegaste a ver —habló él al mostrarle una foto a Edward en la que tuve que girar el cuello para mirar mejor—. En esta foto estás con las manos en la cintura de Tanya y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Fue solo un malentendido. Tanya tropezó y la estaba ayudando.

—Otra cosa que causó curiosidad entre los fans, fue que en una de esas fotos apareces extremadamente pálido, blanco como una hoja de papel. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el clip?

—Creo que van a tener que esperar para verlo —habló Edward, guiñándole a Chris, quien se ruborizó en el mismo momento con el gesto encantador del cantante.

—Edward, muchas gracias por tener tiempo de visitarnos, fue un placer esta conversación.

—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó Chris y todos rieron de tristeza en su voz.

—El placer fue todo mío. Hasta la próxima.

Edward se despidió y nos fuimos a una pequeña sala donde se encontraría con algunos fans. Las personas eran bien educadas y cada una respetó su momento de hablar con el cantante. Las fans se sacaban fotos y pedían que les autografiara las revistas y CDs. Como retribución, algunas de las chicas le dieron regalos a Edward. Eran tantos muñequitos de peluche y cartas que Félix y yo tuvimos que ayudar a Edward a poner todo dentro del carro cuando regresamos a casa, después de dejar a Jessica en su apartamento.

—Mira esta —habló él, mostrándome una de las cartitas cuando estábamos dentro del estudio de música de su casa.

—Waw, ¿cuánto tiempo gastaría esa chica haciendo esa carta? —pregunté, viendo que la carta tenía metros y metros e innumerables "te amo" esparcidos por toda la extensión del papel.

—Imagino que horas, si no días. Increíble —habló, juntando todas las cosas que había conseguido y organizándolas con todo cuidado en uno de los armarios del estudio.

—Qué bonito —hablé abruptamente.

—¿Qué?

—El cuidado que tienes.

—Cuido bien de todo lo que es precioso para mí —habló, guiñándome.

La tarde llegó y yo estaba arreglándome para el cumpleaños de Ángela, eligiendo un modelo básico. Un pantalón jean _skinny_ y una blusa negra con un modesto escote. De zapatos opté por unos de tacón bajo. Me maquillé levemente y, agarrando los regalos, bajé para encontrarme con Edward, que ya estaba listo en el piso de abajo.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté parada frente a él.

—Garrapata, eres gran fan de los escotes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, mirando mi blusa.

—No empieces, Cachorro.

—No, carajo, no iba a decir nada, porque también comparto el mismo gusto que tú: los escotes son una maravilla.

—Estoy ignorándote —hablé, abriendo la puerta y agarrando la llave de mi carro de dentro de mi bolso—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tendremos problema en el camino? ¿Y si algún paparazzi aparece? ¿No es mejor llamar a Félix?

—Garrapata, cálmate, si alguna cosa pasa tengo mi celular y estoy seguro de que Félix será capaz de encontrarme en donde quiera que esté.

—Ok —concordé más tranquila y abrí la puerta del carro. Edward entró por la puerta del pasajero.

—¿Tu amiga vive cerca de aquí?

—Cerca de una hora —respondí, prestando atención a la calle frente a mí.

—¿Una hora para ti o una hora para una persona normal?

—No entendí lo que quisiste decir con eso.

—Bella, eres la persona más lenta al volante que he visto.

—¡No soy lenta! ¡Solo conduzco con cuidado! Imagina si pasa un accidente y me culpan de haber herido al famoso Edward Cullen.

—Sin disculpas, Garrapata. Eres lenta.

—Ok entonces —hablé, orillando el carro en el filo de la carretera y programando el GPS con la dirección de la casa de Ángela—. Listo, el carro es todo tuyo, quiero ver si logras hacer que lleguemos en menos de una hora.

Después de cuarenta y siete minutos estábamos parados en frente de la casa de Ángela, y Edward tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y estúpida estampada en la cara. _Idiota_. Conducía como un piloto de la fórmula 1 y de manera completamente terrorífica, no era de extrañar que tuviera un chofer.

—¿Quieres esperar un poquito? Todavía tenemos diez minutos para completar una hora —comentó contento.

—Vamos ya y quita esa sonrisa boba del rostro.

Toqué el timbre y Ángela se tiró a mis brazos, la apreté de regreso con todas mis fuerzas. Raramente nos veíamos desde que comencé a trabajar en ese artículo de la revista. Cómo extrañaba a mi amiga.

—¡No puedo creer que viniste! Ben ya no aguanta más escucharme reclamar el que no habías recordado mi cumpleaños y que ni siquiera me habías llamado.

—¿Crees que iba a olvidarlo? Para de ser boba —hablé, con ella aún en mis brazos.

—Te iba a ma… ¡Ah, Dios mío! —habló, saliendo de mi abrazo y poniendo una mano en la puerta—. ¿Estoy alucinando o Edward Cullen está detrás de ti y en frente de mi casa?

—No, no estás alucinando —respondí riendo y halando a Edward de la mano para presentarlo—. Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga, Ángela. Ang, ya sabes quién es él.

—¿Él es mi regalo? —preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Edward.

—¡No! —hablé, intentando contener la risa—. Él fue lo suficientemente amable para venir conmigo a tu fiesta.

—¡Felicidades! —habló él, dándole un abrazo y creo que ella se derritió en sus brazos.

—¿Podemos entrar? No creo que sea bueno quedarnos parados en la puerta de tu casa todo el tiempo.

—Claro, entren —Ang habló y Edward ingresó frente a nosotras—. No hay casi nadie aún y no llamé a mucha gente, seremos menos de diez personas.

—Bien. ¿Y Ben? —pregunté cuando no lo vi en la sala.

—Está en la cocina, siéntense en el sofá que iré a llamarlo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y antes saludamos a una pareja a la que conocía muy poco, pero sabía que eran amigos de Ben y Ang.

—Parece ser buena persona.

—Lo es, es la mejor amiga que pude haber pedido.

—Al menos no saltó encima de mí, como hablaste de ella creí que era del tipo loca.

—Es loca, pero creo que está intentando mostrar una imagen normal a su alrededor. O entonces es porque no eres Jacob Black.

—¿Qué tiene Jacob?

—Digamos que es fan número uno de él.

—Pudiste haberlo llamado a él —refunfuñó.

—Creo que es una buena idea —hablé, agarrando mi celular de broma, pero me quitó el aparato de la mano—. ¡Hey! ¡Qué abuso es ese!

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Ang con Ben a su lado.

—¡Ben! —grité, levantándome y dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Ángela no se callaba la boca! —habló y se llevó un zape de su esposa.

—Ben, este es Edward. Edward, este es Ben, el marido de Ángela —dije presentándolos y los dos se saludaron.

—Ya pido disculpas por cualquier cosa incómoda que mi mujer pueda hacer.

—Ben, si fuera tú me quedaba quietito o entonces hoy alguien va a dormir en el sofá —dijo Ángela.

—Creo que deberías quedarte con la boca cerrada porque apuesto que te gustaría ver, hoy en la noche, a Ángela usando el regalo que le compré —hablé entregándole la caja que contenía la lencería para Ang.

—¡Ah! ¡Gracias! —habló ella, sosteniendo la caja, pero al contrario de lo que hacía los otros años, no la abrió en el mismo momento.

—¿Qué, no vas a abrirla?

—Hay tanta gente aquí…

—Ángela, eso nunca fue problema para ti.

—Bella… —habló mirando a Edward.

—Ah, pierde cuidado, fue a comprar conmigo. No va a incomodarse si abres eso en frente de él.

—¿Estás avergonzada por mi culpa? —preguntó él—. No te apenes. De verdad, fui con Bella y hasta le sugerí que debía comprar uno igual.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—¡Ábrelo ya!

Ángela abrió el regalo y lo amó, pero sentí que estaba incómoda por tener un extraño en su casa. En compensación casi enloquece cuando vio el brazalete que le había dado, colocándoselo en el mismo momento y agradeciéndome con besos en la mejilla y abrazos apretados. Ben trajo Martini para nosotros y un vaso de Fanta de naranja para Edward. Le informé todas las noticias, quedando al día, y nos enfrascamos en un ameno chismorreo. Edward daba su opinión sobre algunas cosas y Ben, como siempre siendo un amor de persona, intentaba incluirlo en la conversación todo el tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Ángela? —habló Edward de la nada, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia él—. Bella me dijo que ustedes son amigas hace años. Algo me dice que seguramente sabes algunas historias vergonzosas sobre ella.

—Edward… —hablé en tono amenazante.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? Mi hermana adora estar chismoseándole a ella mi vida, pero Bella no me ha contado ni siquiera una vez alguna historietita.

—¡Ángela, no te atrevas! —hablé, mirando con desespero a mi amiga.

—Bella, por favor, ¿sí? ¿Nosotras hace cuánto tiempo somos amigas? ¿Dieciséis años? ¿Ya parece que contaría que te emborrachaste en nuestra primera fiesta de facultad, te subiste en la barra del bar y comenzaste a bailar y, para terminar el show, te bañaste con cerveza dejando tu blusa blanca totalmente transparente? ¿Parezco ese tipo de persona? —habló Ángela y quería estrangularla. Edward estaba muriéndose de la risa a mi lado y ahora quería estrangularlo también. Mis mejillas tiraban fuego de vergüenza y rabia.

—Me las vas a pagar… —murmuré, enfurecida mirando a Ángela.

—Creo que, si busco con calma, capaz que encuentro alguna foto.

—¡Por favor, amaría ver eso! —exclamó Edward, animado.

—¡Para ahí! —hablé, dándole una palmada en su pierna.

—Solo estoy obteniendo un poco de información, Garrapata.

—No salí preguntándole cosas a tu hermana, entonces para de estar preguntándole cosas a mi amiga.

—¿Ahora que me contó lo que pasa cuando te emborrachas? De ninguna manera.

—¡Fue solo una vez! —protesté y me giré hacia un lado, todos en el lugar estaban mirándonos.

—¿Bella, querida? ¿Vamos a la cocina a buscar más Martini?

—Ok.

Apenas llegamos a la cocina Ángela cerró la puerta, se paró frente a mí y comenzó a hablar.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta simple y quiero que me respondas con honestidad.

—Ok —estuve de acuerdo sin saber qué esperar de su pregunta, pero nunca manteníamos secretos.

—¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

—¿Entre Edward y yo?

—¡No, entre tú y Ben! —habló sarcástica—. Obvio que es entre tú y Edward.

—No está pasando nada, Ang.

—Bella, ¿qué dije? Honestidad.

—No está pasando nada, lo juro. A veces coqueteamos de juego, pero solo queda en eso.

—¿Y quieres que quede en eso?

—No sé, Ang… —hablé, exhalando con fuerza.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Te gusta Edward Cullen!

—¡Ang, habla bajo! Y no dije eso, ¡no pongas palabras en mi boca!

—¿Entonces no te gusta?

—Tampoco es así. No sé lo que está pasando por mi mente en este exacto momento.

—¿Por qué te llama Garrapata?

—Porque tengo que estar pegada a él como una —susurré.

—Ya tienen apodos de novios. ¿Te da para explicar lo que pasa? Porque sinceramente estoy un poco confundida.

—No lo sé, Ang, estoy tan confundida como tú. Mientras bromeamos no me doy cuenta, ¿sabes? Pero cuando comienza a parecer demasiado real me da miedo.

—¿Eso es por causa de James?

—No. Tal vez.

—Bella, Edward es un amor por lo poco que pude ver aquí y sé que no eres de las que se enredan fácilmente con las personas, para de estar queriendo hacer comparaciones. ¿Quisieras salir con alguien que te estuviera comparando con su exnovia?

—De ninguna manera.

—Entonces no le hagas eso a Edward.

—Él no es mi novio —refunfuñé.

—Pero están actuando como si lo fueran. Apuesto que todo el mundo que está aquí lo notó.

—No quiero pensar más en eso. Anoche cantó una canción para subirla a YouTube…

—¡Ah! ¡La vi hoy en la mañana! Quedó linda.

—Pues sí. ¿Sabes cuándo comenzó con esa mirada distraída? —pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Me estaba mirando. No sé si es locura de mi cabeza, pero creo que estaba cantando para mí y quedé asustadísima.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque comencé a sentir cosas con más intensidad que con cualquier otra persona. Y no me estaba tocando, pero mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse por mi boca.

—Amiga mía, tengo una pésima noticia.

—¿Qué?

—Estás en un camino sin retorno.

Permanecimos en la fiesta durante un tiempo más y Ángela no quitaba los ojos de nosotros, como si estuviera analizando cada cosa que hacíamos. Durante la cena, Edward tocó mi rostro para retirar una hebra de cabello que me estaba incomodando mientras mis manos estaban ocupadas cortando la carne y Ángela casi rompe mi espinilla con una patada que me dio debajo de la mesa. Cuando él ofreció llenar mi copa de vino a ella solo le faltó torturarme con las miradas que hacía en mi dirección.

Nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de vernos pronto, Ángela ya había bebido un poco de más y comenzó a llorar en el momento del adiós. Mi corazón estaba partiéndose, sabía que me extrañaba y era inexplicable la falta que ella hacía en mi vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward mientras conducía el carro.

—Sí. Es solo que no sé cuándo sea la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad de pasar un día con mi amiga. Extraño los días en que nos encontrábamos solo para chismosear.

—Imagino que no debe ser fácil. Creo que no lograría hacer lo que haces. Aunque tenga meses en que apenas tengo tiempo de ver a mi familia y algunos amigos, me volvería loco de no tener ni la elección de verlos.

—Todo tiene su lado bueno y malo.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué tal si nos animamos un poco?

—Si vas a sugerir algo sexual puedes bajarte de esa nube.

—Que maldad, Garrapata, iba a sugerir que encendiéramos la radio para que cantáramos alguna cosa. Cuando estoy desanimado, cantar siempre es una buena manera de traer una sonrisa a mi rostro.

—Ok —hablé, apretando los botones de la radio y buscando alguna canción.

—¡Deja esa! —habló Edward.

—¿_Stayin' Alive_? ¿Lo juras? —pregunté riendo.

—Nada anima más que los hermanos Gibb —habló y comenzó a cantar.

Mi barriga ya estaba doliendo de tanto reír, nunca vi a alguien hacer una imitación vocal de Barry Gibb tan perfecta como Edward. Comenzó a reclamarme porque no estaba acompañando la canción y me junté a él, cantando como si fuera alguno de los hermanos Gibb. Él estaba en lo correcto, no existe mal humor cuando se canta Bee Gees.

Al llegar a casa el cansancio de un día agitado había caído sobre nosotros. Estaba caminando a mi cuarto, pero encontré que debía agradecerle a Edward por el día de hoy.

—Edward —hablé, llamándolo desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

Se paró frente a mi con mirada dubitativa y me puse en punta de pies, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias por hoy, no sabes cuán importante era para mí —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No sé si lo hizo a propósito o si fue solo un desliz, pero me regresó el beso y sus labios tocaron levemente la comisura de mi boca. Mi corazón palpitaba acelerado y mis piernas se debilitaron. Por una milésima de segundo quise girar el rostro y poner mis labios en los de él por completo.

—Buenas noches, Edward —hablé, apartando nuestros rostros.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —dijo, quitando los brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo y cesando por completo todo contacto que teníamos.

Entré inmediatamente a mi cuarto y mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, caminé hasta el baño y me recosté en la gélida pared, intentando calmarme, pero el lugar donde Edward había tocado con sus labios parecía estar hormigueando. _Eso estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil._

Llevé mis dedos hasta la comisura de mi boca y en ese momento, cuando miré el reflejo en el espejo, las cosas no pudieron haber quedado más claras para mí: no importaba cuánto intentara evitarlo, quería saber cómo era la sensación de tener los labios de él amoldándose en los míos.

* * *

**Sin excusas :( pero aquí está, esta vez les voy a publicar la escena extra de una vez, así que no van a tener que esperar más para que les envíe por MP.**

**Y bien… ¿qué tal estos dos? Al fin parece que Bella cae en cuenta de las cosas tan obvias jajaja espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. Día 10

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 10**

Tuve una noche de sueño profundo, sin sueños. Edward no había comentado sobre algún evento para hoy y me permití dormir hasta no aguantar más.

En la cocina Zaza preparaba el almuerzo y el olor hizo que mi estómago se pronunciara. Agarré una gelatina de la nevera y en el camino pellizqué su trasero, ella me dio una palmada en la mano y creo haber escuchado alguna palabrota salir de sus labios.

—Niña, me estás saliendo tan terrible como Emmett. Aparte, también estás con sus hábitos. ¿Estas son horas de despertarse?

—Estaba recuperando energías de la noche anterior mal dormida. ¿En dónde está Edward? ¿Afuera?

—No, salió.

—¿Cómo así que salió? ¡No puedo creer que tenía algo marcado para hoy y no me avisó! —exclamé.

—Calma, Garrapata —habló Edward, entrando a la cocina, sus manos llenas de bolsas de plástico—. Fui a resolver unos asuntos y después le pedí a Félix que fuese al supermercado a comparar unas cositas. Nada sorprendente pasó.

—Te iba a matar si no me hubieses llamado para alguna cosa importante.

—Claro que no iba a dejar de decirte —habló, llegando cerca de mí y esta vez cuchicheando en mi oído—. ¿O crees que olvidaría mi promesa de que en caso de no decirte la hora en que debías estar en pie te despertaría con besos?

—¿Qué le pediste que comprara a Félix? —pregunté evadiendo—. Pensé que Carmen era responsable de eso.

—Y lo es, ¿pero sabes que pasó, Garrapata? Desde anoche, cuando Ángela me contó aquella historia tuya, quedé con unas tremendas ganas de beber cerveza —habló, sacando dos paquetes de dentro de las bolsas.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Pues creerlo, ¿soy alguien que miente? No tenemos nada para hacer hoy, ¿qué de malo tiene conversar en la noche tomando unas cervecitas? Solo tengo un prerrequisito.

—Voy a preguntar solo por curiosidad, porque sé que solo va a salir tonterías de tu boca. ¿Cuál es el prerrequisito?

—Que uses una blusa blanca —respondió, mostrando su típica sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que olvides esa historia?

—Para olvidarlo solo depende de ti, apenas hagas alguna cosa mejor puedes estar segura de que no pensaré tanto en esa.

—¿Qué sería mejor que eso para tu imaginación? ¿Qué hiciera _pole dance_?

—¡Dios mío, Garrapata! ¡No pongas imágenes en mi inocente mente a esta hora de la mañana!

—¿Inocente? Ok, Cachorro.

—Está caliente, ¿por qué no van a bañarse a la piscina mientras preparo el almuerzo? Hoy hace bastante calor —habló Zafrina.

—¿Por qué la repentina sugerencia? —cuestioné, arqueando una ceja.

—Me distraen cuando están en la cocina —justificó—. Déjenme trabajar quieta.

—¡Vamos! —habló Edward, halándome de la mano en dirección a las escaleras—. Está realmente caliente y seguro ahora tomaría un baño en la piscina.

Fui a mi cuarto a ponerme el biquini y agarré protector solar, ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte. Me vestí con un short de jean y saqué una toalla del armario para secarme cuando saliéramos de la piscina. Edward ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del cuarto, sin camisa y usando solo una bermuda.

Al bajar tomó una ducha en la regadera que quedaba cerca a la piscina y entró, en seguida, dentro de la tentadora agua helada.

—Ven ya —habló, tirándome un poco de agua.

—Primero voy a ponerme protector —hablé, abriendo el frasco y esparciendo un poco de crema por mi cuerpo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, creo que soy capaz de alcanzar todos los lugares necesarios.

—¿Estás segura? Estoy viendo algunas partes que no reciben la debida atención —comentó y su mirada maliciosa me dejó completamente avergonzada. _Solo para variar un poquito._

—Apuesto que tu madre no estaría orgullosa de las cosas que me dices.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó, haciéndose la víctima.

—_Algunas partes que no reciben atención_ —repetí, imitando su voz.

—Calma ahí, Garrapata, quien pensó maldades fuiste tú. ¡Solo me estaba refiriendo a tu espalda!

—¡No lo estabas! Hiciste esa mirada…

—¿Qué mirada?

—¡Sabes muy bien!

—Claro que no sé. No puedo mirarme.

—Cállate, Edward.

—No, ahora quiero saber. ¿Qué mirada hago?

—Una mirada pervertida.

—¿Así? —preguntó, batiendo las pestañas.

—No, así es un tanto gay, no pervertido.

—¿Así? —preguntó, cruzando los ojos y quedando bizco.

—Sí, así mismo. Esa es tu mirada maliciosa.

—¿Sexy? —preguntó, continuando con los ojos bizcos—. ¿Crees que debería salir así en la portada de una revista?

—Ya me imagino a las chicas locas diciendo "hasta bizco es lindo" o "¿Por qué mi novio no es bizco como Edward Cullen? —hablé riendo y se unió a mí.

—Tampoco es así.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Mañana tengo un _photoshoot_ para una revista y creo que voy a hacer esa sugerencia para la portada.

—_¿Photoshoot?_ —pregunté, haciendo una mueca y él se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos solo tienes que quedarte sentada. Yo tengo que estar cambiándome de ropa a todo momento.

—Ah, pero por lo menos estarás haciendo algo. Fácilmente cambiaría de lugar contigo.

—El _photoshoot_ es con unas modelos, puedo preguntar si podrían incluirte.

—Claro, porque ellos aceptarían muy bien a alguien como yo en medio de tantas modelos.

—A mí no me incomodaría.

—No te cansas, ¿verdad? —pregunté, extendiendo mi toalla en el pasto y quitándome el short para tomar un poco de sol antes de ir a la piscina.

—Nunca.

Me acosté sobre la toalla y cerré los ojos, sintiendo al sol calentar mi piel. Era posible escuchar el sonido de algunos pájaros cantando en la distancia y los ruidos que Edward hacía en el agua. Cuando todo comenzó a quedar demasiado silencioso creí que él había salido de la piscina para tomar un poco de sol, pero apenas una gota de agua helada hizo contacto con mi ombligo solté un grito.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Edward? —grité, quitando su mano de mi ombligo—. ¡No puedes llegar así de sorpresa y quedarte tocando mi estómago!

—Es que el sol estaba golpeando tu _piercing_, me distraje y me dio curiosidad de nuevo… quería tocar.

—No puedes estar tocando.

—¿Si te lo pido me dejas?

—Vuelve a zambullirte, Cachorro —hablé, sentándome y metiendo las piernas en el agua.

—Tírate al agua ya, estar mojándote de poquito en poquito no sirve de nada.

—Estoy en la parte honda. Si salto desde aquí voy a ahogarme, no sé nadar.

—Ven conmigo —habló.

Antes de que pudiera negarme a la ayuda agarró mis piernas y me haló dentro de la piscina, mi cuerpo fue bajando hacia el agua hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro. Sus pestañas estaban mojadas, su rostro colorado por el calor y sus labios de un increíble tono rojo. Miró mis ojos, mis labios y nuevamente mis ojos en la busca de algo indescifrable.

—¡NO VAS A CREER LO QUE DESCUBRÍ! —Alice llegó, gritando en frente de la piscina.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Edward e intenté deshacerme de sus brazos, pero recordé que esa parte de la piscina era demasiado honda para una persona que no sabía nadar.

—¡Vine a hablar con Bella! ¿Por qué están pegados de esa manera? Ah, Dios mío. ¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Están follando dentro del agua?

—¡Alice! ¡Detente! —gritó Edward, intentando callar a su hermana que estaba tapándose los ojos y mandándonos a arreglar.

—Alice, solo está sosteniéndome porque no se nadar.

—No necesitan disfrazarlo para mí, chicos… vi las miradas que estaban dándose. Solo no quiero ver ninguna parte íntima de mi hermano, por favor, cúbranse.

—Ve adentro entonces, espera a que terminemos —habló Edward.

—¡Edward! —exclamé, sorprendida con esa frase, pero Alice entendió como si fuera una expresión de placer y corrió adentro de la casa. Edward se carcajeó, conmigo aún perpleja entre sus brazos.

—Apuesto que no va a aguantar el contarle a Zaza que estábamos _haciendo cositas_ en la piscina.

—¡Edward, vas a desmentir eso!

—Lo haré, lo haré —habló, aun riéndose—. Deja que te moleste después del almuerzo. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco.

Nos quedamos algún tiempo en la piscina hasta que Zafrina ya debería estar con la comida del almuerzo lista. Me sequé con la toalla que traje y después se la presté a Edward, que había olvidado agarrar una.

Al entrar en la cocina Zaza y Alice parecían dos cotorras y solo pararon su charla cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—¿Aprovecharon el baño de piscina? —preguntó Zafrina, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no me contaron que estaban follando? —habló Alice abruptamente.

—¡Alice! ¡Vocabulario! —dijo Zafrina, con un tono de reprobación.

—Disculpe. ¿Por qué no me contaron que estaban… haciendo el amor?

—No lo estamos —habló carcajeándose—. Era solo para que nos dejaras en paz. Nadie merece quedarse escuchado esa voz de matraca a esa hora de la mañana.

—¡No tengo voz de matraca! ¿Bella, es verdad eso?

—¿Qué si tienes voz de matraca?

—¡No! Que ustedes no estaban… _tú sabes._

—Tu hermano que es un payaso.

—¡Edward! ¡No lo creo! ¿Me hiciste perder todo este tiempo? ¡Necesitaba contarle algo a Bella con urgencia! ¿Bella, rapidito puedes subir conmigo a mi cuarto?

—Alice, habla después del almuerzo. Bella va a subir para cambiarse de ropa con Edward y después del almuerzo conversan. Ayúdame a poner la mesa, como una buena niña que sé que eres —habló Zafrina y Alice hizo mueca, pero cedió al pedido de su abuela postiza.

Alice se quedó quieta el almuerzo entero y comió a una velocidad alarmante. Si quisiera algún día participar en competiciones de quien come hamburguesas más rápido, tendría mi apoyo completo. El problema fue que olvidó que tenía que esperarme a que terminara para subir con ella a su cuarto.

Cuando terminé mi comida —aun dejando un poco en el plato porque ya no aguantaba más las miradas que Alice me estaba dando—, la pequeñita me agarró de la mano y subimos a su habitación. Atrancó la puerta y se giró para hablar conmigo.

—¡Descubrí lo que hace Jasper! —anunció.

—¿Qué hace?

—Calma. ¿No quieres saber primero cómo descubrí su nombre y todo lo demás?

—Creí que ya lo sabías.

—Sabía que era Jasper, no que era Jasper Whitlock. Llamé a una amiga que es amiga de Laurent. Ahí fue, diciéndole que escuché el rumor de que Laurent estaba coqueteando con un rubio en la fiesta, que se lo describí. Ahí ella me dijo "Ah, debe ser Jasper Whitlock, pero él es hetero". Obvio que la primera cosa que hice fue buscar en internet quién diablos era Jasper Whitlock, pero no encontraba nada. Entonces fui a conversar con otro amigo que está super inmiscuido y sabe mucho de esa cosa del mundo artístico, y me dijo que nunca había escuchado hablar de un actor llamado Jasper Whitlock, pero que el único Jasper que conocía era Jasper Hung. Salí de su casa y fui directo al computador a buscar quién era Jasper Hung —habló con su manera agitada de ser.

Alice sacó del bolso su iPhone y apretó algunas cosas. Después me mostró un video en que una rubia siliconada estaba en cuatro en frente de un rubio completamente desnudo.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —exclamé choqueada.

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Ah, Dios mío!

—¡LO SÉ!

—Alice… lo siento mucho —hablé, observando la escena en que la actriz prácticamente engullía el miembro voluminoso de quien imaginaba ser Jasper.

—¿Lo sientes por qué?

—¡Porque es un actor porno!

—¿Y qué tiene que sea actor porno? ¿Viste el tamaño de su pene? ¡Y no estoy hablando solo de dimensión, estoy hablando de profundidad!

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué fue?

—No puedo creer que aún estés interesada en él.

—Es claro que lo estoy. Ya sé hasta con qué ropa voy a ir mañana a la inauguración de la galería de Stella. De mañana no pasa.

—¡Pero Alice, es un actor porno!

—¡No es nada! ¿Recuerdas la conversación que te conté días atrás? ¿Qué le dijo al tipo que estaba a nuestro lado que ahora paró de actuar y va a meterse en la parte de la dirección? ¡Imagina la creatividad que ese hombre debe tener en la cama!

—Eres loca.

—Loca tú que quieres agarrar a mi hermano —rebatió.

—¡No quiero agarrar a tu hermano!

—Claro, ustedes creen que me engañan.

—Alice, de verdad. Solo estaba payaseando hoy, ¡no estábamos follando!

—No importa. De la manera que estaban mirándose, si aún no están follando, lo harán pronto.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—No dudes de mí, Bella. Nunca me equivoco.

Al final de la tarde se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su casa, diciendo que tenía que preparar unas cosas para el día de mañana. Edward, viendo que su hermana finalmente se había ido de mi lado, quiso cambiar de ambiente.

—¿Qué tal si bebemos unas cervezas ahora? —preguntó mientras estaba en la sala de TV, ocupada en mi laptop.

—Ok. ¿Vas a traerlas?

—Voy. Espérame aquí.

—No, voy a huir por la ventana —rolé los ojos.

—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana —refunfuñó, bajando las escaleras.

Cuando regresó me dio un vaso grandísimo de cerveza y golpeé la mía rápidamente con la de él en un brindis y dejé a la maravilla del sabor invadir mi boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en internet?

—Revisando mi e-mail y ahora estoy en algunos sitios que pertenecen a tus fans.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué estás haciendo en esos sitios?

—El día que descubrí que pasaría un mes contigo me metí en un foro y cree la pregunta "_si pudieses preguntarle alguna cosa a Edward Cullen, ¿qué sería?_" y algunas chicas hicieron preguntas, pero obvio no sabían que la creo Bella Swan, la periodista. Seleccioné las más buenas. ¿Qué piensas de responderlas? Lo voy a incluir como un extra en mi artículo.

—Ok, claro. Puedes preguntar —habló y abrí un documento de texto para digitar sus respuestas.

—Vamos ahí. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer ideal?

—¿Esa pregunta la hizo una fan o eres tú quien está con curiosidad?

—¡Edward, es serio!

—Ok. Hmm… creo que no tengo un tipo ideal. ¿Debo hablar físicamente o de personalidad?

—Ambos o como quieras.

—Hmm… ella necesita ser capaz de aguantarme —habló y comencé a reír, porque realmente eso era necesario—. No lo sé exactamente, solo tengo que sentir que es compatible conmigo. Físicamente también creo que no tengo un ideal, aunque recientemente he descubierto que adoro los ojos castaños.

—Edward…

—¿Qué pasó? Pediste mi opinión y la estoy dando. Puedes escribir ahí que me gustan los ojos castaños.

—Ok, vamos a continuar. ¿Por qué la música? ¿Cuándo descubriste que era tu pasión?

—Muy pequeño. A mi papá siempre le gustó mucho escuchar música clásica y desde pequeño la escuchaba en casa. Un día decidí pedirle a mi mamá que me matriculara en unas clases de piano y no dejé la música de lado desde ese día.

—Si tuvieses que elegir una canción para este momento de tu vida, ¿qué canción elegirías?

—_Echo_, de _Incubus._

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué habla? —pregunté curiosa.

—Estás en internet, es solo buscarla.

—Es más fácil si me lo dices.

—No. Continuemos con la entrevista. Si tienes el interés suficiente, lo buscarás más tarde —habló, guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Tendrías una relación con una fan?

—Si le gustara por quien soy en el día a día y no por ser Edward Cullen, el cantante famoso, claro.

—¿Piensas meterte en la carrera de actor como otros cantantes famosos lo han hecho?

—No. No digo que nunca, pero sé que mi especialización es cantar. Actuando me sentiría como un pez fuera del agua.

—Hmmm… deja veo alguna más aquí… solo anoté esas.

—Ok, ¿qué tal si vemos una película y después continuamos?

—Claro. Elige algo bueno.

—¿Qué tipo de cosa buena?

—Algo no sé… intenso.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Ah, encontré una.

—Pregunta —habló, revolviendo en una vasta colección de DVDs.

—¿Por qué eres tan sexy? —pregunté y me carcajeé.

—Garrapata, no necesitas hacerme preguntas disfrazadas, ¡pero gracias por el elogio!

—¡No cree esa pregunta, fue una chica de aquí!

—Claro.

—Ahora es en serio. ¿Estás saliendo con Tanya Denali?

—¿Debo responder a eso?

—Qué, fue lo que preguntaron aquí.

—No. No estoy saliendo con Tanya Denali —respondió, rolando los ojos.

Edward seleccionó una película y colocó el DVD dentro del reproductor que estaba conectado al proyector. La película comenzó y el título "Mi vida sin mí" apareció en la pantalla. La película era conmovedora y contaba la historia de una joven mujer, casada y madre de dos niñas, que después de ir al médico descubría que su vida iba a terminar en algunos meses. Después de saberlo mantiene el secreto para ella misma y decide aprovechar lo mejor de su vida, haciendo una lista de cosas que desea realizar antes de morir.

Al terminar la película me limpiaba las lágrimas y los créditos aparecían en la sala con poca iluminación.

—¿Edward? —llamé, girando mi rostro y viendo que estaba muy cerca de mí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta ahora?

—Claro.

—¿Qué harías si supieras que no te restan muchos días de vida?

Puso un dedo en mi rostro y tocó la piel que aún estaba húmeda por el impacto que la película había causado en mí. Se movió en el sofá y su rostro estaba cerca al mío. Mi corazón latía como loco. Iba a besarme. Lo sabía. No iba a impedírselo. Si no me quedaran muchos días de vida, también haría la misma cosa.

Tocó, con cierta duda, sus labios con los míos en un beso casto, puro, tal vez hasta infantil. Cuando se distanció mi boca fue detrás de él, como un imán sus labios atraían a los míos. Su nariz tocaba mi mejilla e inspiraba mi aroma, probó una vez más el cómo sería sentir mi sabor y me besó, esta vez con más seguridad; llevó sus manos hasta mí nunca e hizo una leve caricia en mi cuello con la punta de sus dedos, su boca se abrió y chupó mi labio inferior, aún con delicadeza, como si yo fuese la cosa más preciosa que ha tocado en su vida y que debería ser apreciada con bastante cuidado. Su lengua caliente y mojada iba con torturante lentitud, al contacto con la mía, nuestras bocas se besaban muy unidas y nuestras lenguas después de encontrarse se batían a duelo en un lascivo beso.

Perdiendo todo el control que tenía, tal vez finalmente cediendo a los sentimientos y deseos que estaban invadiéndome en los últimos días, me levanté de mi lugar y me senté en su regazo. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros, buscando apoyo, algo de dónde sostenerme, porque de la manera que mi cuerpo reaccionaba al beso, estaba pronta a desmayarme. Una de sus manos fue a mi cintura y otra envolvió mi nuca. Nuestro beso estaba más desesperado y mi respiración comenzaba a ser jadeante.

Una parte de mi cerebro pedía parar y que fuera con calma, pero otra quería consumir a Edward. Era como si un lado mío, que estuvo contenido todo este tiempo, se sintiera liberado. Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, succionando mi piel de la manera más deleitante posible.

—Quería hacer esto hace tanto tiempo —dijo él—. Pareció una eternidad.

Juntó su boca a la mía nuevamente. El ritmo disminuyó y volvió con sus besos castos. Era dulce, como la demostración de afecto más sensible que alguien algún día me ha dado. Quité mis labios de los suyos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su aroma.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, pasando las manos por mi espalda, como si intentara calmar a una niña.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz estaba ahogada por la proximidad entre mi boca y su cuello.

—Mírame —pidió y sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro en negación—. Bella, es en serio.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Eres diferente.

—¿Diferente de qué?

—Estoy confundida.

—Yo también —habló y finalmente me hice hacia atrás, observando su rostro.

—Me siendo mareada, necesito acostarme —hablé, quitándome de su regazo.

—Puedes acostarte aquí.

—En mi cuarto. Necesito estar sola un rato.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó, indignado con mi reacción.

—Conversamos mañana.

—¿Por qué no podemos conversar ahora?

—¿Me dejas pensar un poquito? Mañana conversamos.

—Mañana —habló después de algunos segundos de silencio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en mi mejor estado para discutir eso ahora.

—Mañana. No es como si pudiera huir, Edward —hablé, tanto para él como para mí misma. No hay escapatoria cuando se comparte el mismo techo.

—¿Alguna oportunidad de conseguir un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó y le di una sonrisa apenada—. Ok, creo que eso es un no. Buenas noches, Garrapata. Mañana en pie a las ocho.

—Ok. Buenas noches —respondí entrando a mi cuarto.

Me quité la ropa y me puse pijama. Al acostarme en la cama todos los recuerdos de James invadieron mi mente. Edward no era James, era diferente e intentaba convencerme de eso, pero era cobarde.

Siempre lo fui.

* * *

**Owww, finalmente parece que ha llegado el gran y esperado día :D ¿qué tal esos besos? Este hombre no solo sabe coquetear, al parecer también besa muuuuy bien, ¿en qué otras cosas será bueno? jajaja**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus lindas opiniones, ahora regresamos nuevamente con el regalito, a quien me deje su RR aquí, le llegará en un MP la escena extra de este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, los alertas y favoritos, es un hermoso pago.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	12. Día 11

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 11**

Aunque haya dormido las ocho horas recomendadas parecía que estaba lejos de haber llenado mi cuota de sueño. La noche anterior Edward me había dado el mejor beso de mi vida y no hice nada para impedírselo. No quería impedírselo. ¿Pero hoy qué significaba? No sé si sería capaz de seguir adelante con todo esto, si es que realmente quería algo conmigo. Por sus comentarios a veces parecía que sí, pero ciertas veces podría decir que Edward no pasaba de ser un hombre de veintitrés años lleno de testosterona. Veintitrés años. Aún está el hecho de que es menor que yo. Ok, son solo tres años, pero aun así…

¡Dios mío, necesito parar de pensar en eso! A cada segundo que pasaba creo algún problema para no darle una oportunidad a Edward, después comienzo a cuestionarme sus intenciones y caigo en ese círculo vicioso. Necesitamos conversar, ahí decidiré si resuelvo tomar un poco de coraje y arriesgarme de una vez. Es simple. Muy simple.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

La alarma me despertó de mi monologo interno. Seguí la rutina matinal, tomando un baño y preparándome para el día que tenía en frente con Edward. Intenté no pensar en él, por lo menos no hasta el momento de verlo en la mesa para desayunar. Estaba yéndome perfectamente —por lo menos creo que lo estaba—, pero apenas abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y vi la de él abierta comencé a creer que estaba sufriendo de una taquicardia, pues un corazón latiendo a esa velocidad no podía ser normal.

Zafrina no estaba en la cocina, entonces fui hasta el lugar donde se servía el desayuno. Ella intentaba colocar la comida en la mesa, pero nadie se había sentado aún. Ninguna señal de Edward.

—Buenos días —hablé, halando la silla en la que acostumbraba a sentarme desde el día que llegué.

—Buenos días, querida. Solo espera un poquito antes de comer, ¿ok? Edward salió para atender una llamada de Esme —habló, gesticulando hacia el jardín.

Observé detrás de la ventana de vidrio y ahí estaba él, parado en la grama con un celular en la oreja. Usaba un pantalón de pijama azul marino y su espalda desnuda era todo lo que veía. Intenté regresar mi atención a Zaza, pues estaba escuchado su voz, pero no logré encontrarle sentido a las vagas palabras que escuchaba.

Edward se giró y apenas sus ojos encontraron a los míos me dio un guiño y una gran sonrisa. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos a la vista. Desvié la atención y me posicioné correctamente en la silla. Mi estomago estaba revuelto.

—¿Todo bien, niña? —preguntó Zafrina, preocupada.

—Sí —respondí, poniendo las manos en mi estómago.

—¿Estás segura? Pareces un poco pálida.

—Sí. Solo estoy sintiendo un poco de nauseas

—Quédate quietita entonces, voy a prepararte un té y esas nauseas se van a pasar rapidito.

—No es necesario —hablé con pánico cuando noté que Edward había colgado el celular y estaba entrando al comedor.

—Claro que es necesario, niña. Nadie debe estar sintiéndose de esa manera y no tomar un remedio. Prometo que no me tardo con el té.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward, viendo preocupación en Zafrina.

—Nada —hablé, intentando terminar con la atención que estaba encima de mí.

—Se está sintiendo mal, mira de blanca que está su carita —Zafrina respondió después de mí. _Ahí se va la oportunidad de finalizar con el asunto._

—¿Qué sientes? —cuestionó, agachándose y quedando de rodillas frente a mí.

—Ya dije que no es nada grave.

—Cuida de ella que voy a preparar un té —habló Zafrina, dejándome sola con Edward. _Perfecto._

—No pareces estar tan bien —habló, pasando la mano por mi rostro y haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera aún más._ Creo que también estoy sintiendo un poco de dolor de estómago._

—Debe ser algo que comí anoche. Cuando Zafrina me traiga el té estoy segura que mejoraré.

—¿Quieres ir a tu habitación y acostarte? Te llevaré el desayuno a la cama —habló preocupado.

—No hay necesidad —respondí. _De verdad, ser tierno conmigo no está ayudando mucho a mi caso._

—¿Crees que hoy vas a poder ir al _photoshoort _conmigo? Porque en el caso contrario, prometo no hacer algo polémico que te arrepentirías de haberte perdido.

—Relájate, Edward

—Ok, ¿pero prometes que vas a decirme si no te sientes bien?

—Lo prometo.

—Ok entonces —dijo, levantándose y después agachándose un poco para darme un beso en la frente._ Malditos besos en la frente. A veces creo que son más íntimos que los besos en los labios._

El té de Zafrina hizo que mis nauseas mejoraran, pero era inútil intentar controlar mi nerviosismo por completo. No era necesario mirar a Edward, solamente su voz llamándome por mi nombre o hasta por el apodo de Garrapata, ya era suficiente para hacer que las mariposas que estaban en mi estómago bailaran.

Todo se volvió más difícil aún de controlar cuando estábamos en el asiento de atrás del carro, camino al estudio donde Edward realizaría la sesión fotográfica para una revista.

—¿Garrapata? —llamó.

—¿Sí? —respondí dudosa.

—¿Quieres conversar ahora... sobre anoche? —cuestionó. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que intentaba hacer que me desmayara.

—Es mejor cuando estemos en casa —respondí, haciéndolo con esfuerzo, pues mi boca estaba tan seca que apenas podía abrirla.

—Ok. En la noche entonces —comentó satisfecho y seguramente expectante. Yo, por otro lado, temía el rumbo que esa conversación tomaría.

Apenas bajamos del automóvil vi que Jessica salió de uno que estaba frente a nosotros. _Perfecto, todo lo que necesitaba para completar mi día._ Conversó rápidamente con Edward y dijo que hablaría con el equipo que estaba ahí, mientras eso él debía esperar al maquillista en el camerino para que lo prepararan.

—No sabía que ella venía. Creí que su presencia no era necesaria para este tipo de trabajo —hablé apenas la puerta del camerino fue cerrada.

—Normalmente cuando la sesión es más enfocada para adolescentes no me acompaña, pero como este es para una revista para un público mayor, ella quiso venir porque no sabe qué tipo de imagen van a querer mostrar.

—Que exageración, habla como si fueras a hacer una sesión de desnudos.

—Pero es una sesión de desnudos —respondió abruptamente y mis ojos se ampliaron de inmediato. _¿Cómo es que es?_

—¿QUÉ? —pregunté. Mi voz saliendo mucho más aguda de lo que pretendía.

—Solo estoy bromeando, pero deberías haber visto tu cara.

—Eres ridículo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te enojaste porque es mentira? Querías que fuera verdad, ¿cierto? —provocó.

—Voy a ignorarte —hablé._ Voy a ignorar también a mi subconsciente que está recordándome que ya lo vi desnudo._

—Puedo ver si me dejan hacer una foto sin camisa, pero creo que es lo máximo que lograré.

—Ya te he visto sin camisa —murmuré, sentándome en una silla que quedaba frente a un gran espejo.

—Creí que estabas ignorándome —dijo, acercándose a mí y colocando las manos en los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

—Creí que tenías veintitrés años, no trece —respondí y se carcajeó.

—Garrapata, Garrapata… —susurró. Mis ojos involuntariamente fueron a los de él y vi que miraba mis labios—. Realmente quiero besarte de nuevo.

Él quería y yo lo dejaría, pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que nos separáramos rápido. La mujer que cuidaba del vestuario le indicó a Edward lo que debía usar en la primera parte de la sesión y fue a alistarse. Regresó vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, un blazer del mismo color y por debajo una camisa blanca. Envuelto en su cuello un corbatín también blanco complementaba la vestimenta. Un hombre llegó después para ponerle a Edward un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. No sé por qué era necesario eso, ya que tenía una piel perfecta._ Esa soy yo elogiando el cutis de Edward. No sé qué está pasando conmigo._

No tardó y él ya estaba listo para una sesión más de fotos —o como nos gustaba llamarlo: tortura—, pero al salir del camerino y reparar en el escenario por primera vez, imaginé que Edward no encontraría el ensayo tan torturante como los anteriores. Algunas mesas estaban en el lugar y algunos hombres, vestidos de manera semejante a Edward, ocupaban algunas sillas. Un escenario estaba en frente y, encima de él, cuatro modelos usando corsés de colores variados, liguero y tacones, esperaban el inicio del _photoshoot_. A la izquierda de las modelos un piano adornaba el escenario, su banco vacío daba a entender que probablemente era ahí que Edward estaría. Intentaron recrear un típico cabaret parisino de inicio del sigo veinte.

—Chévere, ¿no? —preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué un cabaret?

—Eligieron algunos artistas para representar los escenarios musicales más famosos de los últimos cien años. El elegido para mí fue un cabaret. Lo encontré interesante.

—Apuesto que lo estás encontrando interesante. Te divertirás con esas modelos.

—Me divertiría más si fueses tu quien usara uno de esos vestuarios.

—En tus sueños —repliqué.

—Definitivamente —respondió, dándome su típica sonrisa torcida y yendo hasta el fotógrafo que lo llamaba. Jessica estuvo inmediatamente a su lado, prestando atención a todo lo que hablaban.

Después de concordar con lo que el fotógrafo dijo, Edward se sentó en el banquillo del piano y las modelos con liguero salieron, dándole paso a una modelo rubia que traía un sexy vestido rojo que le caía hasta un palmo encima de la rodilla. Subió con ayuda de un hombre del equipo encima del piano y se posicionó sensual encima del instrumento, como muchas de las cantantes de esa época hacían. Diría que era una sesión de muy buen gusto, si no fuese por el hecho de que el vestido de la mujer era de verdad escotado y desde donde yo estaba se podía ver lo que llevaba debajo de la tela, imagino que donde Edward estaba le daba para ver mucho más.

Estaba tan enfocada en la escena frente a mí que no me di cuenta que Jessica estaba a mi lado, pero su presencia se hizo notable cuando carraspeó con gran exageración.

—¿Cómo va el proceso de tu artículo? —cuestionó.

—Muy bien. Edward es una compañía óptima.

—¿Compañía? ¿No debería ser un óptimo trabajo? Espero que hayas entendido que el hecho de que estés hospedada en su casa por treinta días significa trabajo y no compañerismo.

—Jessica, hago este trabajo hace casi un año y lo hago perfectamente bien. No necesito de alguien que me venga a decir como debo o no hacer esto. Al final del mes cuando todo esté listo puedes dar tu aval si te gustó o no —repliqué, intentando contener mi rabia. No me había encontrado en un buen día.

—Ok, tienes razón, pude haberte juzgado mal. Es que la manera en que hace poco estabas mirando a Edward me dio la impresión de que estabas relacionándote más de lo que deberías.

—En mi primer día de trabajo con Edward me dijiste que no supusiera cosas. Espero que lo hagas por mí también.

—No fue eso lo que… —comenzó a hablar, pero no era mi día de tener paciencia.

—Claro que no lo fue —dije sarcástica y me levanté, agarrando mi bolso —. Con permiso.

Caminé hasta al final del estudio, a un lugar que tenía un bebedero y agarré un vaso plástico para coger un poco de agua. Mientras el vaso se llenaba, a una lenta velocidad, miré hacia el escenario y vi que la vestuarista estaba arreglando el escote de la modelo que estaba encima del piano. _¿No dije que sus pechos estaban casi saltando hacia afuera?_

Cuando mi mirada se enfocó en Edward noté que me observaba, frunciendo el ceño y tirando el mentón hacia enfrente, preguntó "¿Qué pasó?" —al menos fue eso lo que conseguí leer en sus labios. Meneé la cabeza de un lado para el otro y respondí "Nada". No pareció quedar muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—¡Hey! —llamó una mujer detrás de mí, rompiendo mi contacto con Edward—. Tu vaso está rebosándose.

—Disculpa.

Sabía que debía permanecer en el lugar donde hacían las fotos pero no quería tener que estar nuevamente al lado de Jessica, necesitaba de algo que me distrajera. Fui al camerino y me senté en una de las sillas que encontré, abrí mi celular y escribí rápidamente un mensaje para Jacob y Angela, preguntando si estaban ocupados. La primera en responder fue Ang.

**Almorzando en casa de mis suegros. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde o es urgente? ~ Ang**

**Puedes llamar más tarde ;)**

En seguida el celular vibro nuevamente, esta vez con una respuesta de Jacob.

**Saliendo de casa para un compromiso. ¿Qué pasó? ~ Jake.**

**Nos besamos**

No tardó un minuto para que mi celular comenzara a timbrar.

—¿Cuándo se besaron?

—Ayer en la noche.

—¿Y me lo estas contando ahora? —preguntó, casi dándole un patatús.

—¿Estás en algún lugar público? Porque de la manera como tu voz se agudizó, es capaz que todos a tu alrededor descubrieron tu sexualidad.

—Estoy en el carro. No cambies de tema, cuéntame. ¿Quién tomó la iniciativa? ¿Fue bueno?

—Él. Fue increíble.

—Y déjame adivinar, ¿ahora estás nuevamente llena de paranoia?

—Un poco.

—Sinceramente ya me cansé de tener esta conversación. Si pretendes pasar el resto de tus días viviendo en celibato, puedes continuar.

—No es así, Jake.

—¿Cómo es entonces?

—Yo… estoy pensando en contarle sobre James.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, pareciendo sorprendido con mi respuesta.

—Sí. Creo que quiero intentarlo.

—Waw. Debe besar jodidamente bien para que quieras finalmente lanzarte a otra relación, aún más con otra persona del medio.

—Él es perfecto, pero no es solo eso…

—¡Aw! Te está gustando de verdad, ¿eh?

—Hace que me sienta bien.

—Yo también te hacía sentir bien y no por eso quedaste enamoradita de mi

—Eres gay.

—¿Y si fuera hetero?

—Jake, me enseñaste a bailar "Vogue", no puedo ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Solo tú, porque para el resto del mundo soy super hetero.

—Quisiera que te pudieran ver como eres realmente.

—¿Quién sabe algún día? Estoy bien, Bells, a pesar de todo me siento feliz.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces listo, ve a ser feliz también. Después me cuentas si realmente conversaste con Edward y como te fue.

—Puedes estar seguro.

—Aprovecha y dale un beso por mí. De lengua. De esos destapadores de caño, ¿sabes?

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —respondí riendo.

—Besos, Bells. Te amo.

—Yo también. Gracias.

Terminando la llamada guardé el aparato en el bolso y saqué mi cuaderno rojo para hacer algunas anotaciones sobre el evento de hoy. Estaba tan concentrada que prácticamente me caí de la silla cuando escuché un fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó Edward, entrando en el camerino.

—Imagínate, me gusta tener estas reacciones cada vez que alguien abre la puerta.

—Graciosita. ¿Estabas haciendo algo malo? Normalmente cuando las personas se asustan de esa manera es porque están tramando algo.

—Estaba escribiendo —hablé, levantando el cuaderno.

—¿Por qué no estás afuera? ¿Qué pasó con Jessica?

—Nada.

—Me acaba de decir que tuvieron un pequeño malentendido.

—¿Dijo eso?

—Si, y que fuiste grosera con ella, pero dudo de esa parte, tiende a exagerar.

—La verdad pude haber sido un poco grosera, pero me estaba provocando. Si hay una cosa que me irrita es que alguien se meta donde no lo han llamado. ¡Hasta parece que no sé hacer mi trabajo!

—Hey, calma. Vamos por partes. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Básicamente me dijo que estoy aquí para trabajar, no para ser tu compañía —delaté y bufó a mi lado.

—Tiene la manía de meterse en cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ella.

—Lo intenté, pero no aguanté. Siento mucho si creyó que fui mal educada.

—Ella es así, Garrapata. Cuando sientas que va a hacer algún comentario malicioso, ignórala.

—Intenté ignorarla, pero hoy no pude.

—Qué está pasando contigo hoy, ¿eh? —cuestionó, enseguida alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Ya está todo listo para continuar —avisó una mujer.

—Unos cinco minutitos más, por favor. Puedes avisar que ya estoy yendo.

—Ok —respondió ella, dejándonos una vez más a solas.

—Dime. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada. Estás atrasando al personal.

—¿Esto es por causa de anoche? Nunca te he visto así. Hoy no estás actuando normal.

—Solo me conoces hace diez días.

—Y en estos diez días nunca actuaste así, algo debió haber pasado. ¿Fue por culpa de anoche? Escucha, Bella, si crees que eso no debió haber pasado, no te voy a presionar. No necesitas estar nerviosa por causa de eso.

—No es eso. ¿Podemos dejar eso para más tarde? Aquí no es lugar para tener esa conversación.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Solo un poco más. Saldré apenas termine de escribir algunas cosas.

—Ok. Si Jessica viene a decirte nuevamente alguna estupidez, intenta, por favor, ignorarla.

—Haré lo posible.

Felizmente Jessica no me irritó durante las dos horas restantes del _photoshoot._ La verdad en cierto momento quise hasta agradecerle, ya que fue la primera en llamar la atención a una de las modelos que, al hacer una foto con Edward, estaba con la mano demasiado cerca de la ingle de él.

Después de la conclusión de la sesión Edward se quedó para conversar con Jessica y el fotógrafo, viendo el resultado de algunas fotos en el computador, eligiendo cuales deberían ir para la revista. Estaba esperándolo dentro del carro junto a Félix.

—¿Señorita Swan? —llamó él.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme porque la señorita va a quebrar sus dedos si se los estalla una vez más.

—Disculpa. No me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso —respondí, muriendo de vergüenza.

—La señorita necesita de alguna cosa?

—¿Tienes Valium?

—Lo siento mucho, pero no. Tengo dulces de canela, ¿sirve?

—Ok.

Cuando Edward finalmente entró en el carro mi lengua ya estaba adormecida de tantos dulces de canela que había comido. Mi bolso prácticamente se había vuelto un depósito de plásticos de dulces y probablemente tendría que reponerle el paquete entero a Félix, que después de haber pedido "uno más" por quinta vez, colocó el paquete entero en mi regazo.

—Disculpa la demora —habló, sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Por qué el carro está con olor a canela?

—Comí algunos dulces. ¿Quieres? Aún quedan… dos. —hablé, mirando el fondo del paquete.

—No, gracias, tus dientes están rojos —habló, apuntando a mi boca. La cerré en el mismo minuto—. ¿Quieres pasar a algún lugar para comprar algo de comer? Ya son más de las tres de la tarde.

—Uhum —respondí con la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó y me encogí de hombros—. ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Uhum.

—¿Por qué no abres la boca? ¿Es porque te dije de tus dientes? De verdad, Garrapata, habla conmigo —pidió y yo menee la cabeza, indicándole que no—. Ok entonces. Por si acaso, tienes un pedazo de dulce en tu cabello.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté alarmada, buscando en mis hebras.

—Aquí —habló, colocando una mano en mi cabello y retirando el pedazo.

—Gracias —respondí en gratitud, mirándolo.

—Dios mío, _realmente_ están rojos. ¿Cuántos dulces comiste?

—Prácticamente el paquete entero —murmuró Félix desde el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Para de quedarte mirando mis dientes! —reclamé a Edward.

—Disculpa —habló, intentando contener la risa—. ¿Qué piensas si paramos en un lugar para pedir comida japonesa? ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta.

—Entonces está decidido.

—Quiero pagar la mitad.

—Ok.

Paramos en un restaurante japones y Félix entró para comprar nuestro pedido, evitando que Edward saliera del carro y llamara la atención. Cuando llegamos a casa yo estaba hambrienta y el sabor a canela en mi boca me estaba dejando asqueada.

—¿Vamos a cenar en el comedor? —pregunté.

—Estaba pensando el llevar todo a mi cuarto, para que después podamos conversar.

—Ah, sí, ok. Lleva las cosas que te encuentro allá. Voy a lavarme los dientes para ver si ese sabor a canela sale de mi boca.

Al entrar en el cuarto de Edward vi que había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Los barcos de comida japonesa estaban arreglados en la cama y había llenado dos tradicionales vasos de madera con _sake_. Encima de una bandeja típica de desayuno estaban nuestros platos y algunas bolsitas de salsas. Me senté en la cama con él y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, como teníamos el hábito de hacer, pero todo parecía más íntimo. Esta vez estábamos en su cuarto y a solas. Cuando el último _makimono_ fue devorado, Edward llevó las cosas a la cocina y yo aproveché para ir al baño y cepillarme los dientes nuevamente.

Apenas regresé a la habitación él ya estaba de vuelta y acostado en la cama.

—¿Podemos conversar ahora? —cuestionó.

—Aham —hablé, sentándome a su lado. Mi estómago estaba revolviéndose de nuevo.

—Estás pálida como en la mañana.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—Ven aquí. Acuéstate a mi lado.

—Edward…

—Estoy pidiéndote que te acuestes encima de la cama, no encima de mi —comentó soltando una risita. Estiré mis piernas y me acosté bien, al lado de él—. Vamos a ver la tele, cuando te sientes lista para conversar, hablas.

—Ok.

No sé cuántos programas pasaron, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. En cierto momento creí que Edward, de tanto que se movía en la cama, debía estar frustrado con mi demora, pero después me di cuenta que todo lo que quería era encontrar una posición en la que pudiese colocar la mano en mi cabello. Estaba intentando calmarme. Cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en su toque.

—¿Te doy sueño? —susurró de pronto. Cuando abrí mis ojos su rostro estaba en la misma dirección que el mío.

—No. Eso está bien.

—Ah, si —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Creo que estoy lista para conversar.

—Ok, estoy listo para escucharte.

—¿Conoces a James Howard?

—No personalmente, pero tendría que ser un alienado para no saber quién es. Estamos hablando del actor, ¿correcto?

—Sí, fue el segundo famoso con el que pasé un mes. Su ritmo de vida era muy diferente a la celebridad anterior, aunque grabara escenas para una película todas las mañanas, siempre tenía la disposición para ir al menos tres fiestas por semana. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero a todo lugar al que iba james ofuscaba el brillo de todos a su alrededor; tenía una confianza, un poder que nadie más tenía. Todos querían hablar con él, ser él, estar con él —relaté, intentando hacer que entendiera el dominio que James tenía sobre los otros.

Mientras contaba la historia mis ojos no salían de Edward, detrás de algo que me dijera qué estaba sintiendo, pero su rostro no mostraba nada.

—Me convertí en una de esas personas que deseaba a James. No tardó mucho y estábamos durmiendo juntos. Me trataba como si fuera una diosa, como si yo hiciera parte de lo que él vivía. Nuestra relación nunca llegó a la prensa porque manteníamos las cosas solamente en casa, o para ser más exacta, solamente en el cuarto —le conté dándole una sonrisa boba, sin el mínimo de humor—. Conforme los días fueron pasando creí que eso iba a durar, que cuando me fuera encontraríamos una manera de estar juntos. Me ilusioné mucho más de lo que debería.

Edward permanecía de la misma manera. Esperé que me interrumpiera para hacer algún comentario, juzgarme, decirme que había sido una tonta, pero nada salía de su boca. Quería poder leer su mente. _¿Aún me veía con los mismos ojos? ¿Será que por haber dormido con un famoso creía que conseguiría llevarme fácilmente a su cama ahora?_ Era difícil decirlo. La única cosa que me conformaba era que su mano aún hacia caricias en mi cabello. Mis ojos se cerraron y retomé mi historia. Ya había revivido tantas veces ese día en mi memoria que recordaba precisamente cada detalle.

—En mi último día viviendo con él nos despedimos y me fui a casa a comenzar a trabajar en mi artículo. Apenas encendí el computador y busqué mi cuaderno donde preparo esbozos, no lo encontré. Recordé que lo había dejado dentro de una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche de mi cuarto en casa de James. Sin poder comenzar decidí regresar a su casa y hablé con el hombre de seguridad que me reconoció y dejó que entrara sin avisarle a James. Fui hasta el cuarto y agarré mi cuaderno, entonces quise sorprender a James y darle un beso más de despedida. Cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto no solo tenía una chica desnuda en la cama, estaba esnifando una línea de cocaína encima del trasero de ella —hablé con un sabor amargo en la boca. Esa imagen jamás saldría de mi cabeza.

«Nunca desconfié, pero, después de un tiempo —porque perdí días y más días intentando buscar evidencias—, nunca fui capaz de encontrar algún desliz de su parte. Apenas me vio no intentó ocultarlo, no intentó decir el clásico "no es lo que estás pensando", solo sonrió. La chica en la cama ni se movía, tal vez demasiado drogada para importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nunca fui capaz de ver su rostro. Cuando mi sorpresa pasó me tiré encima de James. Él soportó cada golpe, como si no fuese nada, como si no sintiera mi furia. Le preguntaba el por qué había hecho eso conmigo, me dijo que nunca me había prometido nada, que no era su culpa que haya sido demasiado fácil y creído que iríamos a tener algo más allá de sexo. Es muy difícil para una mujer escuchar eso, sea de quien sea. Mayor que el asco que sentí por james, fue el que sentí por mí misma —confesé.

Apenas abrí los ojos mi visión estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que había desperdiciado por milésima vez con esa historia. La mano de Edward pasó por mi rostro y las secó.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró, halándome más cerca y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—Quise contarte esto porque sea cual sea tu intención el haberme besado anoche, espero que seas sincero conmigo —dije, pero mi voz estaba saliendo ahogada debido al abrazo. Me aparté un poco y lo miré a los ojos—. ¿Esto es solo sobre sexo para ti?

No, te juro que no lo es. Sé que siempre juego y hago bromas con connotación sexual, pero te juro que no te besé para intentar llevarte a la cama.

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

—Porque pareció correcto, porque quería saber cómo sería. Y lo quiero de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y algunas veces más, si quieres también —habló, aparentemente siendo honesto, pero todo era tan surreal para mí. _¿Qué tenía yo de tan único?_

—¿Por qué yo? Puedes tener a quien quieras. Eres rico, famoso, hermoso.

—¿Y por eso no debería encontrarte especial? No existe respuesta para eso, Bella. Me gusta que estés cerca de mí. A veces te quiero más cerca de lo normal. Sea lo que sea lo que estoy diciendo, nunca voy a conseguir trasmitir exactamente la manera en que me siento cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Prometes que no estás diciendo eso solo para que duerma contigo?

—Lo prometo. Esto es nuevo para mí, nunca he sentido esto por otra persona.

—¿Ni por la extranjera? —pregunté provocándolo.

—Esa historia nunca va a ser olvidada, ¿eh?

—Probablemente no. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No, ni por la extranjera.

—Pero le escribiste una canción.

—Por ti escribiría un CD entero.

—Cachorro, Cachorro… estás intentando llevarme a la cama con esa palabrería melosa.

—¡No lo estoy! Y bueno, ya estás acostada en mi cama.

—Espero no estar cometiendo un error al confiar en ti. No tengo idea de cómo esto va a funcionar y si es que esto nos va a llevar a algún lugar, pero quiero intentarlo.

—¿Intentar?

—Sí. Esto. —hablé, apuntando hacia los dos—. Quiero esto.

—¿"Esto" es tu manera de pedirme ser tu novio? —cuestionó, intentando no reír, pero fallando cuando vio que estaba incomodándome—. ¿Es así como vamos a llamar a esto?

—No lo sé, solo necesito saber que es real.

—Es real —dijo sonriendo y pasando la mano por mi rostro.

—No cambies, ¿ok? Solo sé sincero conmigo.

—Lo prometo. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Ok.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte ahora?

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Eso significa que puedo besarte ahora —hablé, juntando nuestros rostros y enseguida nuestros labios.

Estar con Edward era cómodo. No cómodo en un sentido de comodísimo, de algo que sería fácil —porque sabía que no lo sería—, pero era natural. Sus besos causaban palpitaciones aceleradas en mi corazón, hacían que las mariposas en mi estómago bailaran y que sonrisas se formaran en mi rostro. Su toque, por más inocente que fuese, provocaba estremecimientos y me daban ganas de pedir más.

Nos quedamos acostados, intercambiando besos, caricias, susurros, hasta que el reloj nos avisó que ya era demasiado tarde para estar despiertos.

—Voy a mi habitación —hablé, dándole un último beso y saliendo de la cama—. ¿Mañana en pie a qué hora?

—A las diez. Buenas noches, Garrapata.

—Buenas noches, Cachorro.

Cerré la puerta de su cuarto y caminé con una sonrisa tonta hasta el mío, pero apenas mis dedos hicieron contacto con el pomo, brazos envolvieron mi cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté riendo y girándome.

—Los hombres siempre deben dejar a las mujeres en la puerta.

—Claro, porque es un camino extremadamente peligroso de tu cuarto hasta el mío —hablé, tirando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Peligrosísimo. No dejaría que corras un riesgo de esos —respondió, agachándose y dándome un besito, que no tardó en volverse un beso con lengua y que me tenía atrapada en la puerta y halando su cabello.

Él hacía cosas que me dejaban prácticamente loca: comenzaba a besar lento, con toda paciencia, y después iba a un ritmo más rápido, frenético, que me dejaba casi sin aliento y llena de deseo, para después disminuir, volver a la calma. Era como si lo hiciera solo para provocarme, para seducirme. No dudaba que esa fuera realmente su intención.

—Tenemos que dormir —hablé, colocando la mano en su pecho y apartándonos.

—Ok, solo quería un beso de buenas noches —habló, agachándose una vez más, pero lo empujé nuevamente.

—Listo, se terminó tu cuota de hoy.

—¿La hay? —preguntó admirado.

—Sí, necesitamos dormir.

—Ok —habló resignando. Me puse en puntas de pie y le di un besito rápido, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola en seguida.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—Buenas noches, mi Garrapata.

—Buenas noches, mi Cachorro —hablé, sin lograr contener la risa.

—¿Aún no merezco ser llamado gatito?

—No. Siempre he preferido los cachorros a los gatos, no te sientas ofendido. Al menos no tienes apodo de un bicho asqueroso como la garrapata —hablé, recostándome en la puerta.

—Puedo intentar inventar uno nuevo.

—No, me gusta así.

—Eres tú quien dice que es asqueroso.

—¡Pero lo es! Tienes apodo de una mascota tierna y reclamas. Yo me contento con ser un bicho nauseabundo.

—Ok, no voy a reclamar más —habló y nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Edward?

—¿Ahm?

—Ve a dormir.

—Ok, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Al acostarme en la cama tenía su olor en mí y su sabor en mi boca. Configuré el despertador a las nueve de la mañana y me prometí a mí misma no contar lar horas que faltaban para despertarme mañana.

Ocho horas y doce minutos.

.

.

.

**Y ahora, con ustedes una entrevista exclusiva con Edward, hecha por Berry, la autora de esta historia ;)**

**Berry: Hola, Cachorro.**

**Edward: Solo Bella me llama así.**

**B: Pero soy yo quien escri…**

**E: Solo Bella.**

**B: *Rolando los ojos* Hola, Edward.**

**E: Hola *Muestra una sonrisa torcida***

**B: Esto… *Pierde el foco***

**E: ¿Hola?**

**B: Ah sí. Bien, estoy aquí porque algunas personas estás curiosas y querían saber un poquito más sobre tu vida.**

**E: ¿Mas?**

**B: Más. Vamos a ser rápidos porque Jessica no sabe de esta entrevista.**

**E: Ok, pero si ella descubre esto le diré que fue todo invención de tu cabeza.**

**B: Apuesto que será muy difícil creer eso. Bien, vamos con la primera pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que cantas, pero nunca harías?**

**E: Creo que haría todo lo que canto. Mi CD nuevo, Flaws —que saldrá en breve pero que pueden adquirir en iTunes—, tiene un enfoque más en quien soy, son canciones sobre algo real. Ya mi primer CD hablar sobre relaciones y amor. Hoy, tratándose de esos temas, haría todo eso y un poco más.**

**B: ¿Te amedrantan las críticas?**

**E: Comencé a exponerme en YouTube y fui aprendiendo a lidiar con las críticas desde muy temprano. A veces aparecian unas personas diciendo que era un excelente cantante, a veces diciéndome cosas obscenas y claro, siempre había gente para decirme que era un crimen lo que estaba haciendo con la música original. Por más cliché que sea, no estás para agradarle a todo el mundo.**

**B: ¿Qué es lo que te motiva cuando despiertas?**

**E: Desayuno. Jugarretas… quiero decir, parcialmente, pues la comida de la abuela es muy buena. Mi motivación básicamente es la oportunidad de vivir mi sueño. No digo que todos los días son una maravilla, pero hago lo que me gusta. Y ahora tengo a Garrapata *muestra una sonrisa***

**B: ¿Has tenido algo con Jessica?**

**E: No. Siguiente pregunta.**

**B: ¿Te gusta la fama?**

**E: ¿Dices fama en el sentido de ser reconocido por mi trabajo? Si es en ese sentido, sí. Cuando puse mis videos en YouTube mi intención era esa. Pero tener paparazis persiguiéndome, tener que salir de casa con seguridad y todos esos otros diversos maleficios que vine con eso no me agrada. Ni un poco.**

**B: ¿Cuál fue el momento más especial y loco de tu vida?**

**E: ¿Especial? La primera vez que salí en un concierto. ¿Loco? Aceptar que una extraña viniera a vivir conmigo y volverme completamente loco por ella.**

**B: ¿Cuál es la situación más graciosa que has pasado con un fan?**

**E: Definitivamente fue cuando una fan se esposó a mí. Estaba saliendo de una entrevista para un programa de TV cuando esa fan logró de alguna manera colocar una esposa en mi brazo. Cuando Félix intentó moverme en medio de la multitud vio que una chica estaba pegada a mí. Tuvimos que volver al lugar y después de una negociación, en la que me saqué una foto, cedí mi autógrafo y le di un chicle —mascado— fui finalmente liberado.**

**B: ¿Cuál es la canción que te gustaría que sonara en el momento de tener sexo con Bella cuando a) estén haciendo el amor, delicioso b) estén dándole duro contra el muro?**

**E: Ahora entendí porque Jessica no puede saber de esta entrevista…**

**B: Pues sí. ¡Entonces responde rápido!**

**E: ¿Fue Garrapata quien te mandó a preguntar?**

**B: ¡No, Edward! Responde rápido.**

**E: Hmm... Amor delicioso... Carajo, ¿quién usó esos términos? *mira con cara extrañada***

**B: No sirve mirarme a mí, solo estoy trasmitiendo las preguntas.**

**E: Para hacer… eso… José Gonzales "Heartbeats", Maroon 5 "secret", Massive Attack "Paradise Circus"…**

**B: Ya, está bien. ¿Y para cuando sea de darle duro contra el muro?**

**E: ¿Eso quiere decir cuando sea follar?**

**B: Sí.**

**E: She Wants Revenge "Tear You Apart", Nine Inch Nails "Starfuckers Inc.", Rammstein "Bück Dich"...**

**B: Listo, hagamos esto rápido antes de que Jessica lo descubra. ¿Cuál es tu fantasía erótica? **

**E: ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que Garrapata lea esto?**

**B: Quizá. Vamos, responde.**

**E: La verdad tengo ganas de intentar todo con Garrapata.**

**B: No sirve, tienes que citar alguna cosa, si no, la gente no va a quedar satisfecha.**

**E: Pechos. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. *Sonrisa maliciosa***

**B: No sé si van a quedar muy satisfechos con eso.**

**E: Quien sabe un día lo descubren, ¿eh?**

* * *

**¡SÍ, ESO ES TODO! Jajajaja, ¿qué tal como va todo? Todo se está volviendo una locura y este Edward está que arde, al igual que Bella y supongo que todas nosotras jajaja, me encantó esa entrevista extra, está muy divertida. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

**Siento la demora, pero no he podido sentarme como se debe a traducir. Por otro lado, les cuento que no voy a estar por toda la semana que viene en casa, me voy a una especie de "retiro artístico" regreso el siguiente domingo, así que siento de verdad tardar. Les dejaré de una vez la escena extra publicada.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**Merce.**


	13. Día 12

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

**Día 12**

Aún no había sonado el despertador, pero yo ya estaba despierta. Me levanté de la cama desactivándolo y agarré el mando que controlaba la protección solar de las ventanas. El cielo estaba limpio y parecía que sería un caluroso día más. Caminé hasta el baño para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme el rostro. Antes de dejar el cuarto me puse la batita de cupcakes que había comprado hace algunos días y fui hasta la cocina a buscar compañía.

Como ya sospechaba, Zaza estaba despierta y exprimía naranjas para hacer jugo. Sus pies iban de un lado para otro, acompañando la música que sonaba de fondo. Era una de las favoritas de mi papá y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro recordando los días en que él la ponía en las mañanas y bailaba conmigo. _Debería llamarlo._

—"_And my arms need someone, someone to enfold, to keep me warm when, mondays and tuesdays grow cold..._" ***** —canté junto a la voz de Etta James en la bella "A Sunday Kind of Love" y fui bailando hasta Zaza.

—"_Love for all my life to have and to hold oh and I want a Sunday kind of love_"***** —continuó Zaza.

—Amo esa canción —comenté.

—¡Lo estoy viendo! Etta James es siempre una buena elección.

Balancee la cabeza de arriba abajo, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con ella y continué bailando, dejando que la música me invadiera. La canción se acercaba al final y solté una vez más la voz.

—"_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday, kind of love._" —finalicé, sonriéndole a Zaza, quien comenzó a aplaudir. De pronto escuché a otra persona aplaudiendo.

—¡Muy bien! —Edward habló detrás de mí.

—¿Me escuchaste cantar? —pregunté, muriendo de vergüenza. _Cantar en frente de gente que no era profesional, está bien, ¿pero en frente de Edward? Argh._

—Y también bailar —habló, poniendo los brazos a mi alrededor y dándome un abrazo.

—Que vergüenza —murmuré, retribuyéndole el abrazo y recostando mi rostro en su pectoral desnudo.

—Debo decir que es un tanto osado cantar Etta James, pero no importa si sale afinado o haces que todo el mundo se tape los oídos, lo importante es lo que la música te hace sentir y por lo que vi estabas llena de felicidad.

—¿Por casualidad ya te despiertas filosofando así?

—Solo estoy intentando hacer que te sientas mejor —habló, sonriéndome y apretándome más en sus brazos—. ¿Está funcionando?

—Uhum. Un poquito —dije, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hmmm, que bueno… —susurró, bajando el rostro y dándome un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y su lengua tenía sabor a pasta dental. Ese era el tipo de beso que me hacía pensar que debí haberlo besado en el momento que pisé esa casa. Separó nuestros labios y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenos días, Garrapata.

—Buenos días, Cachorro —hablé, aún sin soltarlo.

—Buenos días, abuela —habló y me congelé. _Dios mío. ¡Zafrina! ¿Cómo olvidé que Zafrina aún estaba en la cocina?_

—Estoy viendo que es un excelente día —habló y giré el rostro para observarla. Estaba dándome una enorme sonrisa y además me mostró los pulgares hacia arriba. Sentí caliente el rostro.

—¿Puedo secuestrar a Bella de la cocina? —inquirió Edward.

—¡Claro! —respondió Zaza—. Es toda tuya.

Soltó los brazos que estaban a mi alrededor y agarró mi mano, halándome hacia la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y se palmeó la rodilla, pidiendo que me sentara en sus muslos. Apenas acepté su deseo puso las manos alrededor de mí y me dio un beso rápido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a esta hora? —indagué curiosa, ya que aún faltaba un poco más de una hora para que saliéramos de casa.

—Mi querida asesora quiso llamarme a las siente para avisarme que no podía olvidarme de la prueba de vestuario que tengo marcada a las once treinta —habló con un tono aburrido.

—¿Por qué no apagas el celular antes de dormir? Eh, calma ahí… ¿Prueba de qué vestuario?

—Porque puede pasar alguna emergencia. Los VMA serán dentro de tres días, tengo que hacer una última prueba de vestuario para mi show.

—¡No sabía! ¿Tienes que avisarme las cosas con antelación!

—Disculpa, son tantas cosas en mi cabeza que a veces las olvido. Además, entonces debería avisarte una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mamá llamó después de Jessica para informarme que estaba todo arreglado para mañana.

—¿Qué pasa mañana? —pregunté confundida.

—Mañana nada, pero después de mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá. Organizamos un asado en familia, entonces debe llegar mañana en la noche.

—¿Tu familia entera va a estar aquí? —pregunté, intentando no entrar en pánico.

—Sí, quiero decir, mis papás y mis hermanos.

—Voy a conocer a tu familia.

—Sí —habló, mirándome de manera extraña.

—¿Y pretendes decirles que estamos… juntos?

—Sí, pretendo presentarte como mi novia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por casualidad tienes miedo de conocer a mi familia, Garrapata? —indagó sonriendo.

—¡Para de ver el chiste donde no lo hay! Es claro que tengo miedo. Primero que todo sé que tus padres dieron a luz a Alice y a ti, entonces ya sospecho que esa no debe ser una de las familias más convencionales —hablé sinceramente y él sonrió debido a mi comentario—. Y disculpa por sonar cliché, ¿pero si no les gusto?

—Claro que les vas a gustar. ¿Ya escuchaste el dicho que dice que la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol? Si Alice y yo no llevamos bien contigo, ellos también. Solo tienes que actuar de la misma manera con ellos.

—¡Argh, estoy segura de que voy a pasar alguna vergüenza!

—Ah, eso sí. Definitivamente —expresó con absoluta certeza.

—Edward, no es eso lo que los novios hacen —hablé, girando el rostro hacia él—. Deberías decirme que solo estoy nerviosa y que todo va a salir bien.

—Creo que vas a salir bien, pero viéndolo por otro lado, conozco a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor, definitivamente harán que tu rostro se vuelva de color tomate.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé y puse las manos en mi rostro. Edward reía a mis expensas.

—Va a salir todo bien, te lo prometo —intentó confortarme, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, ya te conocen. Quisiera ver si fueras tú conociendo a mi papá.

—Sería un inmenso placer —habló confiado. _Argh, a veces odiaba toda esa confianza que tenía._

—Hablando de mi papá, tengo que llamarlo hoy. No hablo con él desde el día que vine aquí.

—Nunca me has hablado de tu padre. ¿Dónde vive?

—En Phoenix, en Arizona. Vive con mi madrastra, Sue.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Falleció cuando yo tenía seis años.

—Lo siento mucho —habló, acariciándome la cadera y dándome un beso en el hombro.

—Está bien, yo era muy pequeña. Mi papá conoció a Sue dos años después y ella me trató como una hija desde el primer día que comenzó a salir con Charlie, ese es el nombre de mi papá. No es como si hubiera crecido sin madre.

—¿Cómo falleció?

—Conduciendo alcoholizada.

—Que mierda —habló sinceramente.

—Fue una mierda, pero mi papá supo sobrellevarlo. No lo veo hace más de un año. Escuchar hoy esa canción en la cocina me recordó tanto a él. Creo que lo extraño.

—Imagino que debe ser difícil no sentirse así con este trabajo.

—¿Difícil? Es prácticamente imposible. Es el precio que se paga, ¿verdad? Creo que no hay nadie que pueda entenderme mejor que tú. Finalmente, siempre hay algo que termina siendo sacrificado.

—Sí, lo sé —habló, poniendo su mentón en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio y era agradable. Si no fuese por los aleatorios besos que él distribuía en mi brazo, creería que Edward estaba dormido, recostado en mí. Tenía una de sus manos en mis piernas y trazaba las líneas de su palma con la punta de mi dedo índice.

—Niños, el desayuno ya está en la mesa —Zaza habló, parada en la puerta de la sala, despertándonos de nuestro mundito.

—Ya vamos —respondió Edward, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos sentamos los tres a la mesa y los únicos sonidos que escuchábamos eran del jugo cayendo en el vaso, panes siendo cortados y cubiertos golpeando platos. Aún estaba un poco tímida por el hecho de que Zaza nos haya visto a Edward y a mí besándonos, era como si fuese mi abuela viendo que hice una travesura. Cuando finalmente tomé el coraje para mirarla al rostro por el rabillo del ojo, estaba solo con una sonrisa y tranquilamente embarraba jalea a una tostada.

—Bella, ¿no encuentras interesante el que haya alguien en esta mesa que no para de sonreír? —preguntó Edward, seguidamente dándole una mordida a su pan.

—Uhum —respondí, bebiendo mi jugo.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Zafrina, haciendo cara inocente, como si no supiera que estábamos hablando de ella.

—Soy yo quien quiero saber —habló Edward—. ¿Por casualidad usted durmió con alguien anoche, Abuela? ¿Debería preocuparme que hombres entren en mi casa?

—¡Niño, mira el respeto!

—Solo tengo curiosidad —habló—. No sé porque, pero creo que puede tener algo que ver con la manera en que hoy por la mañana te desee buenos días, Bella.

—¿Sí? —pregunté confundida. No tenía idea a dónde Edward quería llegar con eso.

—Aham. Creo que alguien debió haber tenido una impresión equivocada y creyó que estábamos de novios —habló, mirando a Zafrina. _¿Cómo así que impresión equivocada?_

—¿Ustedes no lo están? —preguntó Zafrina, abismada—. Pero hoy tu madre me dijo …

—¡Sabía que ustedes estaban chismoseando! —habló Edward en tono acusatorio—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—No me dijo nada.

—Abuela, acabas de decir que hoy te dijo algo.

—Niño, tienes que parar de ser así de curioso. Fue una conversación que solo le compete a tu madre y a mí.

—Debo haber aprendido a ser curioso como mamá y tú. ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Niño irritante! —murmuró Zafrina—. Dijo que le habías contado que tenías a alguien especial para presentarle.

—No se cansan de chismosear sobre mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mirándola reprobatoriamente. Yo permanecía callada.

—Edward, sabes que te considero como un nieto. Disculpa por ponerme contenta porque finalmente hayas encontrado a alguien, o al menos creí que era eso —habló, colocándose la mano sobre los ojos, bajando la cabeza y suspirando exageradamente alto. Alice definitivamente aprendió con Zafrina. Era buena.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Edward y Zafrina aprovechó el momento para soltar otro suspiro más exagerado—. Solo te estaba provocando. Bella y yo estamos juntos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes hacen una pareja tan bonita! —habló, sonriéndome con ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo. De verdad tenía que preguntarle cómo era que hacía eso—. ¡Bella, Esme no ve la hora de conocerte!

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —hablé, muriendo de vergüenza. _Perfecto, Zafrina ya le había comentado a la mamá de Edward sobre mí. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo será que conversaban sobre eso?_

—¿Viste? —Edward le preguntó a Zafrina—. No son ni veinticuatro horas que estamos juntos y ya estás haciendo que Bella se arrepienta.

—No estoy arrepentida —le dije—. Es solo toda esta atención. ¿Hay manera de que sea un poco menos?

—Querida, estás con Edward Cullen —habló Zaza, mirándome con dolor—. Si ya estas preocupada con la atención que recibes en casa, creo que fuera de aquí será mucho peor. —Solo vi la mirada de reprobación que Edward le dio a Zafrina, pero sus palabras eran reales. Si las personas ya comentaban dentro de casa, no era de sorprenderse que las de afuera también harían comentarios. Jessica sería otra que no estaría nada feliz con eso. Ese era un tema que Edward y yo definitivamente teníamos que hablar.

Después del desayuno nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, con el objetivo de tomar un baño y arreglarnos para el compromiso que Edward tenía marcado para las once treinta. Como era de esperarse, Félix nos esperaba al lado del carro. Edward y yo nos sentamos atrás como siempre, solo que esta vez me haló tanto a su lado que faltaba poco para que estuviera sentada en su regazo.

—Estaba pensando —comencé a hablar—. ¿No crees que es mejor mantener esto en secreto?

—¿Esto qué?

—Nosotros. No digo que para siempre, solo algunos días. No creo que Jessica se ponga muy feliz de saber lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Además, puede dar malentendidos por culpa de mi trabajo.

—No me importa lo que las otras personas dirán.

—Claro, porque eres el famoso. Jessica va a venir llena de piedras en la mano y conozco a la prensa, rápidamente crearán un chisme, que me aproveché de mi empleo para seducirte y todo lo que quiero es tu dinero.

—Problema de ellos —habló él—. No debería importarte eso.

—Solo por un tiempo, Edward.

—No me gusta eso.

—¿Por qué? Solo digo para no contarle a todo el mundo. Las personas que conviven con nosotros está bien. Bueno, quitando a Jessica.

—No lo sé, no me gusta. Hace que me sienta como el imbécil que te engañó. Estoy dispuesto a asumirlo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Edward, no estoy dudando de tus intenciones, pero solo creo que ahora no es el mejor momento para que salgas en una revista diciendo que estás de novio con la periodista que tenía que estar trabajando contigo. Vamos a esperar un poco, ¿ok?

—Si es lo que crees mejor, ok.

—Gracias —dije, estirándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él fue más rápido y giró el rostro, dándome un largo beso en los labios. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron vi que Félix nos miraba por el retrovisor—. Estamos juntos —le dije a Félix, tímida, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Fue un poco difícil no escuchar la conversación, perdón —habló Félix—. ¿Al menos me permiten que les dé un consejo?

—Claro —Edward y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—Sean más discretos —aconsejó, haciéndome colorear y a Edward reír.

Mientras Edward hacía su última prueba de vestuario antes de los VMA, me quedé esperando afuera, aprovechando el momento para revisar mi e-mail, llamadas perdidas y mensajes que estaban en mi celular, ya que no lo miraba desde la mañana anterior.

Había diversos mensajes de Angela, preocupada porque no había logrado hablar conmigo. Respondí diciendo que le regresaría la llamada pronto y partí para los otros. Mi e-mail contenía innumerables mensajes no leídos, pero como odiaba escribir en las pequeñitas teclas del celular, le di prioridad a los más importantes, como el de Alec, que me decía que la revista ya estaba en negociaciones con mi próxima celebridad y que cuando todo estuviese arreglado, sería informada.

Después de poner todo al día busqué el nombre de mi papá en mi lista de contactos. El teléfono sonó algunas veces y ya estaba casi desistiendo, hasta que la voz ronca de Charlie surgió en la línea.

—¿Aló?

—¡Papá! —hablé, sonriendo al escuchar la voz que me acompañó durante toda mi vida.

—¿Bella?

—Claro. ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por hermanos esparcidos por ahí?

—Detente con las tonterías, mi niña. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Y Sue?

—Estamos todos bien. Sue se inventó traer un gato a la casa.

—¿No tenías una alergia? —cuestioné.

—No. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¡Tú! Cuando era pequeñita me dijiste que ese era el motivo por el cual no teníamos mascotas.

—Ah, sí… —habló, aparentemente recordando el día en que me había dicho eso—. Eso era mentira.

—¡Papá! No puedo creer que me mentiste.

—Discúlpame, niña. Si te sirve de consuelo, el maldito animal estropeó todas las cortinas —renegó, haciéndome reír.

—Apuesto que estás divirtiéndote mucho.

—Mucho. Lo mejor es cuando deja una diversión detrás de otra para que lo pise en la madrugada. Sue no para de mimar al gato, no puedo ni reclamarle porque comienza a decir que estoy volviéndome un viejo renegón. Las cosas que somos capaces de aguantar por amor. Disculpa estar aburriéndote con esto, querida. Cuéntame, como van las cosas. ¿Aún estás haciendo ese trabajo? Leí tu último artículo, simpático ese Peter Walters.

—Sí, fue bueno trabajar con él. Y sí, continúo trabajando, este mes estoy viviendo con Edward Cullen, ya debes haber escuchado hablar de él.

—Cuando me lo dices creo que sí, pero Sue es quien debe saber, ya que entiende mejor de esas cosas que yo. ¿Cómo está saliendo?

—Está siendo súper. Edward es genial, papá —comenté.

—Hmmm, interesante —dijo con aire desconfiado—. Pareces bastante emocionada esta vez.

—Sí. ¿Sabes qué escuché hoy? —pregunté, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué?

—_Sunday Kind of Love_.

—Ah... Buenos tiempos.

—Sí —respondí, con cierta nostalgia en la voz. _Extraño los buenos tiempos que nunca volverán_.

—Te extraño, mi niña —dijo melancólico.

—Yo también.

—Deberías sacar algunos días de vacaciones, dejar de vivir la vida de otros y vivir un poco la tuya. Venir a visitar a tu viejo.

—Lo haré. Juro que de este año no pasa.

—Ok.

—Tengo que colgar —hablé, viendo que Edward se acercaba—. Dile a Sue que le mandé besos.

—Puedes estar tranquila.

—Te amo.

—Yo también, niña. Hasta pronto.

—¡Hasta ponto! —respondí, cerrando el aparato.

—¿Tu papá? —cuestionó Edward a mi lado.

—No. Mi amante.

—Muy graciosita —habló despreocupado, pero vi estaba mirando sospechosamente a mi celular.

—Aprendí con el mejor —respondí guiñándole—. Sí, era mi papá.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, quitando el hecho de que mi madrastra metió un gato que está volviendo un infierno su vida —le conté riéndome—. ¿Ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?

—Sí. Vamos a almorzar y después podemos partir al evento de radio en el que voy a participar.

—Félix nos llevó hasta un restaurante italiano que Edward ya había frecuentado algunas veces y decía que era tranquilo. Apenas abrí el menú descubrí el porqué del poco movimiento.

—¡Dios mío, deberían cambiar el nombre de este lugar por asalto! Me rehúso a gastar todo ese dinero en comida.

—No vas a gastar nada, quien va a pagar soy yo.

—No vas a pagar mi comida, Edward, los precios de aquí son surreales. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a un lugar más accesible?

—Porque si voy a otro lugar puede ser que despierte la atención de los paparazzi. Aquí está vacío y no hay un solo fotógrafo del lado de afuera. ¿Por qué reclamas tanto? En el contrato dice que soy responsable por tu alimentación.

—El contrato no habla de comidas que son hechas fuera de tu casa. Eres responsable de la alimentación cuando estoy en tu casa, eso significa que no puedes negarme almuerzo o cualquier refrigerio de ese tipo, pero no recuerdo nada referente a nuestras comidas fuera de casa.

—¿Eras así de estresante con los otros famosos?

—¡No soy estresante! —respondí indignada—. Es solo que no me siento cómoda con que pagues algo para mí.

—Voy a pagar por el almuerzo de Félix. ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? —le cuestionó Edward a Félix.

—No, señor. Hasta ya sé lo que voy a pedir —dijo, cerrando el menú.

—Ves, para de ser estresante y pide rápido alguna cosa, también ya sé lo que voy a pedir. Si no pides voy a creer que estás rechazándome —habló serio, intentando ganarme con sus ojos verdes.

Terminé cediendo y pedí un plato que hizo a Edward bufar y rolar los ojos, pero él no había hecho ninguna exigencia, entonces pedí el plato más barato de la casa que la verdad era solo una entrada. Estaba satisfecha, ya que la comida estaba sabrosa. El problema fue cuando el plato de Edward llegó y gemía a cada mordida a sus canelones de mozzarella y jamón con tomate seco. Quería un pedazo.

—Taan bueeeno —habló, masticando de forma exagerada y dejándome un poco incómoda por los sonidos que estaba haciendo. Félix ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, ya que estaba devorando su comida.

—¿Puedo probar? —pregunté, no aguantando más. Mis ojos no salían de su plato.

—Pensé que estabas satisfecha con tu _carpaccio _—habló, cortando un pedazo más de comida.

—Lo estoy. Solo quería probar un pedazo del tuyo… —hablé, intentando enfocar mis ojos en Edward en lugar de la comida.

—Puedes pedir uno para ti.

—No voy a aguantar comer todo.

—Ok, hagamos un trato entonces —propuso.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a reclamar más cuando quiera pagar la comida.

—¡Edward, no es justo!

—Los mejores canelones de mi vida —comentó, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—¡Argh! ¡Está bien!

—¡Buena niña! —habló, sonriendo y cortando un pedazo para mí. Llevó el tenedor hasta mi boca y la abrí rápidamente, pudiendo finalmente probar el maldito canelón que me estaba tentando.

—Hmmm —gemí al sentir el maravilloso sabor en mi boca. Edward empujó el plato frente a mí y me dio su tenedor—. ¿No quieres más?

—Garrapata —me habló al oído—. Si es para escucharte gemir de esa manera, no solo te doy mi plato, además pediría uno detrás de otro.

—¡Edward! —hablé, sintiendo que mi rostro se coloreaba. Miré rápidamente a Félix, con miedo de que pudiese haber escuchado algo, pero aparentemente no estaba prestando atención a nada además que a su comida en frente.

—De verdad, gemir y después exclamar mi nombre no está ayudando en nada —habló y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se acercó a darme un mordisco rápido al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Para de provocarme! —cuchichee, colocando la mano en su muslo y mirándolo con reprobación.

—Garrapata, tu mano está a unos cinco centímetros de mi pene. Quien está provocando aquí eres tú —habló, y sopesé por algunos segundos el subir mi mano porque, la manera cómo me hablaba, me daba ganas de realmente subirla, pero ese no era el lugar para eso.

—Estoy comiendo, pero aún puedo escuchar —comentó Félix después de beber un trago de su coca cola.

_¿Hay cómo estar más incómoda el día de hoy? Creo que no._

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward le informó a Félix que debíamos ir al evento de radio, pero que antes teníamos que buscar a Jessica en su casa.

La asesora entró en el carro y se sentó en el banco trasero, dejando a Edward en medio de nosotras. Ella comenzó a hablar sobre las cosas que no debía enfocarse mucho en responder y que tenía que aprovechar al máximo los momentos para hablar del nuevo CD. Contó también que la radio tenía un concurso en que una fan sería elegida para poder cenar con él en algún día de la próxima semana. Edward escuchaba todo con atención y giré el rostro a la ventana, observando el paisaje.

De pronto, sentí algo tocando mi pierna. Me giré para darle atención a Edward, pero vi que aún estaba enfocado en lo que Jessica hablaba, pero su dedo meñique insistía en tocar mi muslo. Coloqué mi mano cerca a la de él e intenté arreglar mi bolso entre nuestros cuerpos para que Jessica no pudiera ver nada. Sostuvo mi meñique con el de él y nos pasamos el resto del camino así, tomados de los dedos meñiques.

El evento que la radio promovía era al aire libre. Algunas tiendas tenían shows y otras hacían trasmisión directa para la radio, donde algunos cantantes daban entrevistas. Mientras esperaba por su turno, Edward fue direccionado a uno de los varios tráileres que estaban en la grama en frente del lugar. Algunas fans estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento y, cuando lo vieron, gritaron e intentaron que notara su presencia.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos esperando, Jessica se quedó al teléfono e intenté mantenerme un poco distante de Edward para no hacer que su asesora sospechara aún más que algo estaba pasando, pero él no se quedaba quieto. Bastaba un intercambio de miradas para que hiciera alguna cosa, como mostrarme su típica sonrisa que me dejaba con las piernas débiles.

Cuando un hombre del equipo llamó a Edward para finalmente comenzar la entrevista, todos salimos del tráiler. Félix y un hombre de seguridad del lugar ayudaron a Edward a pasar en medio de las fans, y Jessica y yo nos quedamos al lado de la tienda para ver la entrevista.

El periodista saludó al cantante y comentó que era un placer tenerlo por primera vez en ese evento. Conversaron sobre el nuevo CD y Edward mantuvo la misma línea de respuestas de las entrevistas anteriores.

—¿Acostumbras a leer las críticas después de ser lanzado tu CD?

—Intento no leer, pero normalmente no logro controlarme y termino leyendo alguna cosa —dijo riendo—. Me pongo muy feliz cuando los críticos entienden lo que quiero trasmitir con mi música, pero es difícil agradar a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Siempre va a haber alguien que no está satisfecho. Cuando se tiene ese conocimiento es más fácil aceptar las críticas.

—Hoy en día los CDs no tienen tanta venta como hace diez o quince años. Uno de los medios que los artistas han tomado para aumentar las ventas es lanzar DVD. ¿Planeas grabar algún día?

—Claro. Sería un placer inmenso tener la oportunidad de tener un show documentado. Esta en mis planes futuros. Mientras tanto voy a participar de la grabación de DVD de Tanya Denali. Tenemos una canción juntos y dentro de algunos días será la grabación de la cual participaré.

—Bien que citas su nombre. Vimos que grabaron un clip para la famosa "Eternal". ¿Cuándo podemos ver el resultado final?

—Creo que dentro de un mes.

—Queríamos también aprovechar el momento para hablar sobre los rumores que andan circulando sobre la relación de ustedes. Los fans están bien emocionados con la posibilidad de ser verdad —el hombre habló y para dar más énfasis al comentario que había hecho, las fans comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Edward y Tanya.

—No pasan de rumores —habló Edward con decisión, rápidamente lanzándome una mirada.

Jessica se fue de mi lado y fue hasta donde Edward estaba, pidiéndole al presentador que no hiciera preguntas personales. El hombre concordó inmediatamente, tal vez con miedo de que impidiera que la entrevista continuara.

—Una cosa que encuentro impresionante es la cantidad de personas que dedican tiempo a hacer sitios sobre los famosos. ¿Acostumbras a visitar esos sitios que hablan de ti?

—A veces. Es difícil no ver algunos de esos sitios. Hoy vivimos en una generación de internet, ¿verdad? Sé muy bien de eso porque gracias a ella es que soy famoso. Soy agradecido con las personas que comentan sobre mi trabajo y que gastan su tiempo haciendo eso.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste alguno?

—Es gracioso que toques ese tema. Solo hace algunos días. Estoy participando de un artículo que se llama "Celebridad del Mes" —comentó y las fans gritaron emocionadas—. Y hace algunos días la increíble periodista que me acompaña llegó a mostrarme algunos sitios.

—Nosotros hicimos lo mismo antes de entrevistarte y seleccionamos algunas curiosidades sobre ti. Vamos a ver si las fans saben todo.

—Ah, Dios mío —dijo Edward riendo.

—Vamos a seleccionar a tres chicas de la platea y hacer estas cuatro preguntas —dijo él, entregándole un papel a Edward donde estaban las preguntas—. Quien gane tiene derecho de participar de una cena contigo.

—Ok. Vamos a comenzar.

El entrevistador seleccionó a tres fans y todas fueron rápidamente a abrazar a Edward, intentando contener la emoción por estar frente a frente con su ídolo. Él como siempre fue simpático y parecía estar disfrutando del juego.

La gran vencedora fue una chica llamada Jennifer, quien logró acertar cuál era el número de zapato de Edward (43) y cuántos años tenía cando tocó por primera vez en vivo (ocho años, alguien había subido el video a YouTube. Tenía que recordar buscar eso más tarde.) Edward se sacó algunas fotos con las fans y finalizó su participación en el lugar con un show.

Al llegar a casa estábamos muriendo de hambre y Zafrina nos preparó una cena rápida, pero se reusó a sentarse en la mesa con nosotros, alegando que ya había comido. Devoramos la comida en solo algunos minutos y fuimos al segundo piso a cambiarnos de ropa.

Apenas tomé un baño y me puse el pijama, golpeé en el cuarto de Edward para juntarme a él antes de dormir. Su cama parecía más confortable que la mía, pero eso tal vez sea porque olía como él y estar con la cabeza en su pecho era más cómodo que mi almohada.

—Duerme hoy conmigo —pidió a mi lado—. Solo dormir. Sé que con lo que pasó con tu ex no quieres apresurar las cosas, pero es solo dormir.

—Ok, solo dormir.

—Sí, solo eso.

Y así fue acordado. La verdad todo está yendo bien, hasta el momento en que comenzó a besarme el cuello y mi mano inconscientemente pasó por sus bíceps, cuello y finalmente agarró con fuerza un mechón de cabello. Él por su parte caminaba con la mano lentamente por mi muslo. Hasta que fue subiendo y se detuvo en mi trasero. Mi pierna involuntariamente fue encima de su cadera y acerqué nuestros cuerpos, notando que él estaba listo para hacer mucho más que dormir.

—Acordamos que solo dormiríamos —hablé jadeante mientras él pasaba la lengua lentamente por mi oreja. _Mierda._

—Lo sé.

—Entonces deberíamos detenernos… —dije, pero mi cuerpo parecía no querer dejar a Edward por nada.

—Aham —habló, cesando sus caricias y descansando el rostro en mi cuello. Aprovechó para ir un poco hacia atrás y separar nuestros cuerpos.

—Buenas noches —desee, levantando su rostro y dándole un leve beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —retribuyó.

Me puse de espaldas y me haló pronto más cerca de su pecho, abrazándome. Fui más atrás y junté nuestros cuerpos. Él aún estaba excitado.

—¿Garrapata? Estoy intentando pensar en cachorritos siendo asesinados, en la guerra, en el hecho de que mi madre probablemente folló con mi papá y que ya no es virgen, para ver si consigo _relajarme_. La cercanía de tu trasero en mi pene no está ayudando mucho a eso.

—Disculpa —hablé, apartándome y sintiendo que mi rostro se calentaba.

—Está bien —dijo riendo—. Apuesto que ahora estás colorada.

—Para de molestarme.

—No puedo. Solo encuentro gracioso que te pongas tímida con una cosa de esas. Me dejas curioso… —comentó.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestioné.

—Cómo eres en la cama —dijo sin trabas en la lengua.

—Creo que tendrás que esperar para verlo —respondí, intentando sonar confiada.

—Sí… —habló y caímos en silencio.

—¿Edward? —llamé después de algunos minutos.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes lo que dicen… —hablé, yendo con mi cuerpo un poco para atrás y empinando mis nalgas para que él golpeara exactamente donde quería—. Los más calmaditos son siempre los peores.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —habló, empujando su cadera contra mi trasero.

—Buenas noches —hablé, apartándome nuevamente.

—Eres cruel! —habló, saliendo de mi lado por completo y levantándose de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño.

—Ah, ¿vas a tomar un baño frío? —indagué curiosa.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero?

—Claro.

—No. Voy a aliviar un poco mi excitación.

—Oh…

—Sí. Ya regreso.

—Hmmm… ok.

Algunos minutos después regresó y durante todo el tiempo estaba intentando no pensar en lo que sabía que estaba haciendo dentro del baño. Creo que estaba necesitando aliviar un poco de excitación también.

—Ahora podemos dormir tranquilamente —habló, acostándose a mi lado y colocando el brazo una vez más a mi alrededor—. Pero por precaución, mantén tu cuerpo de la cintura para abajo alejado de mí.

—Ok —hablé riendo.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —deseó, dándome un beso en el hombro.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

*** Y mis brazos necesitan de alguien, alguien para abrazar, para mantenerme calentita cuando los lunes y martes se vuelven fríos.**

**Un amor para toda la vida y para abrazar. Oh, y quero un amor de domingo.**

* * *

**Hola chiquilles :P después de la residencia artística a la que fui por una laaarga semana, aquí estoy. Por fin estos dos se animaron, ya pudimos ver un poquito de su relación. ¿Qué tal? ¿Opiniones?**

**El extra se los publicaré el domingo, aún no lo tengo traducido, así que no les voy a prometer enviárselos antes. Pero de aquí al domingo no queda mucho, ¿verdad?**

**Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo con los comentarios, es lindo leerlas y saber que también están disfrutando de la historia.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	14. Día 13

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

**Día 13**

Creo que él estaba intentando despertarme —y lo logró—, pero yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y haciendo el mínimo de movimientos posibles. Era difícil.

En ese exacto momento estaba distribuyendo besos por mi nuca. Su dedo vagaba con la delicadeza de una pluma por mi brazo, provocándome involuntarios estremecimientos que me recorrían el cuerpo. Cesó repentinamente sus movimientos, haciéndome pensar que finalmente había desistido, pero de la nada se acercó más, sopló en mi cuello y después depositó un beso húmedo en el mismo lugar, no pude evitar el placentero "hmmm" que salió de mis labios y asumir que ya no estaba durmiendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestioné.

—Despertándote con besos. ¿No recuerdas mi promesa? Cuando no te avise la hora de levantarte, tengo la ardua misión de despertarte con besos —dijo, dejando mi cuello libre mientras explicaba, pero luego retomando sus caricias.

—¿Despertándome con besos? ¿Será que ahora debo pasar a llamarte Príncipe Encantador? —bromee, girándome hacia él. _Hermoso, hasta con lagañas en los ojos._

—Si empiezas a llamarme así, seré obligado a llamarte Bella Durmiente.

—No, por favor —hable, haciendo muecas—. Hasta parece una locura, pero prefiero que me llames Garrapata.

—¿Sí?

—Aham, es nuestro.

—Ok, sin príncipes o princesas, solo una Garrapata y un Cachorro —habló sonriendo y halándome más cerca, prácticamente subiéndome en su pecho.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?

—Tengo ensayo para los VMA. Después volvemos a casa, comemos y nos quedamos esperando a que mis padres y hermanos lleguen.

—Aún no puedo creer que conoceré a toda tu familia.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No, ya le dije a Zafrina una vez que tenía ganas de conocerlos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, apartando el rostro y mirándome con curiosidad.

—Sí, tenía ganas de saber cómo eran para poner algo en mi artículo; y ahora ya no es sobre eso, van a conocerme no como la periodista que va a escribir sobre ti, sino como tu novia. Es extraño.

—No deberías perder tu tiempo preocupándote por eso.

—Difícil, creo que soy un poco paranoica.

—Hmmm. ¿Qué podría hacer para quitarte esas paranoias de la cabeza? —indagó, fingiendo estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Su dedo índice y medio caminaban como piernas en mi cuello hasta el valle entre mis senos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, mi respiración jadeante demostraba solo mi ansiedad. De pronto pareció tener una idea y retiró la mano de mi piel—. Vamos a hacer un acuerdo.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —pregunté, intentando controlar mi respiración.

—Si por algún motivo, que no puedo ni imaginar, no les agrades a mis padres, tengo permiso para raptarte en mi cuarto… conmigo, claro.

—No sería muy educado de tu parte abandonar a tu madre en el día de su cumpleaños.

—Es solo decirle que voy a entrenar para darle un nieto y estoy seguro de que no le importará.

—¿Nieto? Ningún bebé va a salir de aquí tan pronto.

—Dije entrenar. No le digas una barbaridad de esas a mi mamá. Cuanto más pronto crea que tiene la oportunidad de volverse abuela, mayor es la probabilidad de que le agrades.

—Creo que deberíamos evitar hablar de nietos con ella. O sobre entrenar. O cualquier cosa que nos envuelva teniendo sexo.

—Hasta porque no lo estamos —murmuró.

—¿Te incomoda? Que aún no lo hagamos —decidí abordar el tema.

—No, solo intento comprender. Sé que tu última relación fue basada solamente en eso y quiero darte el tiempo que sea necesario, pero sinceramente no sé lo que estás queriendo que te pruebe. Como dije, no me incomoda, pero es difícil estar en mi situación y no sentir deseo.

—Lo sé. No quiero que me pruebes nada, pero creo que el sexo cambia todo. No sé lo que es esto, estar abrazada sin hacer nada, solamente intercambiando besos o pequeñas caricias por tanto tiempo. Con James eso no pasaba y la relación que tuve antes de él terminó hace casi dos años. Solo quiero aprovechar un poco el saborcito de esto.

—¿Pero por qué cambiaria después? Voy a continuar besándote, abrazándote, quedarme contigo acostado en la cama viendo el tiempo pasar.

—Porque después todo se transforma en sexo.

—Garrapata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste —dije en broma.

—Muy sabionda. Voy a hacerte otra pregunta —habló y casi doy un salto en la cama cuando sentí su mano en mi muslo, subiendo, subiendo y quedándose apenas a centímetros de distancia de mi ingle—. Mírame y dime qué piensas cuando mi mano está aquí.

—Sexo —respondí, tragando la saliva de mi boca.

—¿Viste? No es necesario tener sexo para que las cosas se transformen en sexo. Eso que estás haciendo es masoquismo… a no ser que… ¿Disfrutas de ese tipo de locuras, Garrapata? Porque de verdad, si quieres que te encadene y te vende, no tengo nada contra eso.

—¡Cállate! —hablé riendo y empujándolo—. No voy a hacerte esperar para siempre, lo prometo. Solo necesito sentirme un poco más segura.

—Ok. Sin presión —habló, colocando la cabeza en mi hombro y dejando que le haga mimos en su cabello.

Estaba quieto e imagine que había vuelto a dormirse. Comencé a preocuparme, pues el reloj marcaba un poco más de las diez y no tenía idea de a qué hora teníamos que salir de casa. Estaba preparándome para despertarlo cuando escuché su voz.

—¿Garrapata?

—¿Sí?

—¿Disfrutas el ser vendada y cosas de ese tipo?

—¿Aún estás pensando en eso? —pregunté riendo.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me quedé con la imagen en la mente. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de… quien sabe, de volverse algo real?

—Quién sabe…

—Creo que voy a tomar un baño… helado —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—También lo haré. ¿Te encuentro abajo para el desayuno?

—¡Claro! —respondió.

—¡Ah, Edward! —dije, antes de salir del cuarto—. ¿Tienes algunas esposas?

—No.

—Entonces tal vez necesites conseguir dos… solo en el caso de que terminen siendo necesarias —hablé, dándole un guiño.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!

—Tú hiciste la pregunta, yo solo respondí y te di una sugerencia.

—¡Estás provocándome!

—Aprendí contigo. Creo que la convivencia hizo que se me pegaran algo de tus manías.

—Me las vas a pagar…

—¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a dar una palmada? —pregunté, intentando hacer una voz sensual, pero esas payasadas siempre han sido el campo de Edward, nunca lograba decir tales cosas y mantener una cara seria.

—Vas a verlo… —amenazó, y antes de que pudiera responderle se giró hacia el baño, pero no sin antes quitarse el bóxer y tirarlo en mi dirección, dejándome sola en la puerta de su habitación, observando su trasero blanco salir de mi campo de visión. _No sé ni porque intenté comenzar ese juego con él, era obvio que le saldría mejor que a mí._

La mesa del desayuno ya estaba lista cuando bajé, Zafrina y Carmen estaban sentadas y ya degustaban la comida.

—Buenos días —desee, sentándome en la silla frente a Carmen.

Las dos mujeres me respondieron de la misma manera y en seguida Edward también llegó, deseándonos una excelente mañana a todas. Al sentarse a mi lado me dio un beso rápido en los labios y comenzó a poner en su plato algunos panes. Cuando miré a Carmen —obviamente llena de incomodidad—, juro que leí en sus labios algo como _"suertuda hija de puta",_ pero puedo haberme confundido.

Después del desayuno, Félix y Benjamin nos esperaban dentro del carro, listos para llevarnos hasta el famoso estudio _Paramount Pictures_, donde serían los VMA de este año.

—¿Jessica no viene hoy? —cuestioné cuando llegamos al lugar.

—No. Lo que voy a hacer hoy es básicamente probar el sonido y la cámara. ¿La estas extrañando?

—¡Caramba! ¡Demasiado! Casi estoy muriendo de tristeza porque no está aquí —respondí irónicamente.

—Estaba pensando en hacer algunos cambios a mi show… poner un poco de baile, ¿sabes? —habló, haciendo unos pasos de danza que espero, por el bien de su carrera, que solamente yo los esté viendo.

—No, Edward.

—¿Por qué? ¡No crees que soy buen bailarín?

—Eres terrible, Cachorro —dije riendo—. Para de bailar, por el amor de Dios.

—Pero quedarme sentado en un banco tocando la guitarra es muy aburrido, creo que lo que necesito son coreografías. ¿No has visto que bien bailan esos artistas nuevos? Las mujeres adoran a los hombres que bailan.

—Exactamente, ellos bailan bien, tu eres un desastre bailando. ¿Y qué tiene que haya mujeres que adoren a los hombres bailando? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de más mujeres?

—¿Siento una pisca de celos?

—¿Celos? Obvio que no. ¿Quieres saber? Puedes poner eso en tu presentación. Ponlo, que estoy segura de que un bando de mujeres va a caer a tus pies de tanta sensualidad que vas a mostrar con esos pasos.

—Solo estoy bromeando, Garrapata —dijo riendo y halándome para un abrazo—. La verdad solo hay una danza en la que soy bueno.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, pero ya sabía que buena cosa no venía.

—La danza del apareamiento —respondió, moviendo su cadera y sobándose en mí, como un carrocho tarado.

—¡Detente, Cachorro! —hablé empujándolo, pero al mismo tiempo no pude parar de reír y mucho menos él.

—Con permiso —un hombre habló acercándose a nosotros. _Mierda._

—Sí, disculpe… —dijo Edward, apartándose de mí y quedando un poco incómodo. Solo no le dije "bien hecho" porque estaba tan avergonzada como él.

—El escenario ya está listo para el ensayo.

—Ok, ya voy, solo un minuto más, por favor —solicitó y el hombre nos dejó a solas nuevamente.

—¡Debemos tener cuidado! —le dije.

—Lo sé. Nunca he sido bueno en esconder las cosas, si es que aún no te has dado cuenta normalmente hablo más de lo que debo.

—Qué bueno que la malvada no vino —murmuré.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Ve a ensayar, voy afuera a llamar a Félix y Benjamin para que se queden conmigo aquí dentro.

—Ok, pero ve al frente del escenario para ver el ensayo. Puedes quedarte ahí sentada.

—Ok —respondí, yendo hacia el lado opuesto.

Llamé a Félix y Benjamin para que entraran, pero el último se reusó, prefiriendo quedarse dentro del carro. Fuimos hasta el lugar donde las celebridades se sentarían de aquí a dos días y nos quedamos observando a Edward ensayar la canción que tanto sonaba en las radios en los últimos días.

—Es muy talentoso —comentó Félix.

—Lo sé. Cuando escuché sus canciones por primera vez quedé enamorada de lo que escuché.

—Y ahora está enamorada de él —comentó, dejándome incómoda—. Disculpe, fue un comentario inapropiado.

—No, está bien. Es difícil entender cómo Edward estaba solo todo este tiempo, su manera de ser… no sé si es posible estar cerca de una persona como él y no enamorarse.

—Es un buen chico, pero muy enfocado en el trabajo. No creo que encontrar una compañera fuera su prioridad en la vida, pero sabe cómo son las cosas: a veces cuando no se busca, termina encontrándose —dijo, y sin saber qué responder enfoqué una vez más mi atención en Edward.

El ensayo no fue muy largo, duró solo un poco más de una hora, dejándonos con prácticamente toda la tarde libre. Estábamos en el carro regresando a casa cuando me acordé de una cosa.

—¡Edward! El cumpleaños de tu mamá es mañana.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—No he comprado nada para darle de regalo.

—No necesitas comprar nada.

—¡Claro que necesito! Tenemos que parar en algún lugar para comprar alguna cosa para ella.

—Es enserio, a ella no le va a importar.

—Edward, voy a parar en algún lugar para comprar alguna cosa para tu madre y no hay nadie que me convenza de lo contrario.

—Eres tan obstinada —refunfuñó—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Infelizmente creo que sería muy osado hacer lo que hice con Ángela y darle lencería sensual a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Iuu, Garrapata, no me digas eso. Mi mamá no usa ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cuántos años tiene tu madre?

—Va a cumplir cincuenta.

—¡Aún está joven! ¿Realmente crees que ya no tiene sexo con tu papá?

—No estoy escuchando lo que estás diciendo.

—Para de ser bobo, Edward —dije riendo—. Si no fuese totalmente inapropiado presentarme así la primera vez que nos conocemos, seguramente le daría algo del tipo.

—No frente a mi —protestó.

—¡Dime entonces qué le puedo comprar!

—No sé. ¿Quizá algún adorno?

—¿Adorno?

—Cualquier cosa así. Mi mamá adora los objetos para decorar la casa.

—No tengo idea de donde encontrar algo así.

—Disculpen, ¿pero puedo interrumpir? —preguntó Félix.

—Claro —respondió Edward.

—Sé dónde hay una tienda con diversas esculturas. Tal vez alguna de esas pueda ser interesante.

Concordamos y Félix le indicó el camino a Benjamin. El lugar era pequeño, pero bien organizado y bello, el dueño tenía una descendencia latina y parecía no darse cuenta de que quien estaba en su tienda era el famoso Edward Cullen. Miramos algunas esculturas hasta que algo llamó mi atención, el señor me explicó que era una réplica de una escultura llamada "Madre e Hijo", originalmente hecha por un artista francés radicado en argentina llamado _Fader_; la madre sostenía al hijo en sus brazos y lo miraba con adoración. Le pregunté a Edward si su mamá lo encontraría interesante y después de recibir su aprobación, compré el regalo.

Regresamos a casa, mi ansiedad se hacía cada vez más notable. Apenas logré tragar el refrigerio que Zafrina nos había preparado y Edward a todo momento ponía la mano en mi muslo cuando comenzaba a balancear las piernas compulsivamente.

—Estas empezando a ponerme nervioso también —habló.

Estábamos en la sala de estar y no podía parar de mirar a través de los vidrios, aun sabiendo que los padres de él entrarían por la otra puerta y que no era posible tener una vista de la entrada principal de donde yo estaba sentada.

—Alice también viene, ¿verdad? —cuestioné.

—Sí. Ya me lo preguntaste y ya te dije que viene.

—Disculpa —hablé bufando—. Me siento ridícula.

—Estás exagerando. Nunca les he presentado una novia a mis padres y ni siquiera por eso estoy de esa manera. Son bastante tranquilos, Garrapata.

—Lo sé, voy a intentar mantener la calma —hablé, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el interfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, señalando que alguien estaba en el portón.

—Tus padres están entrando —nos avisó Zafrina.

—Ok, ya estamos yendo a la entrada principal para recibirlos —respondió y se levantó—. ¿Vamos?

—Ah, Dios mío. Ah, Dios mío… —murmuraba sin parar—. Creo que me voy a hacer pipí.

—Vamos, Garrapata, cálmate y dame la mano —dijo. Intentando calmar mis nervios le di la mano.

—¿Huelo mal? —cuestioné._ Lo que faltaba era que su familia creyera que huelo mal._

—No sé, déjame sentir —habló, agachando el rostro y olfateando mi cuello.

—¿Y entonces? —indagué cuando se apartó.

—No sentí bien, tengo que oler de nuevo —habló, agachándose nuevamente, pero en lugar de poner la nariz en mi cuello, la puso en mis labios y comenzó a besarme.

—¡Edward, detente!

—Estás oliendo tan bien que no puedo parar —habló, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Edward, vamos… Para —intenté protestar, pero al mismo tiempo que eso nos hacía demorar más, también terminaba calmándome. Eso hasta el momento en que Edward prácticamente fue arrancado de mi cuerpo y un grandulón lo inmovilizó.

—¡La chica es inocente y te pidió parar! —el grandulón habló, asegurando los brazos de Edward.

—¡Emmett, suelta a tu hermano ahora! —habló una mujer, que por la inmensa semejanza solo podría ser la mamá de Edward. Vino corriendo y estaba parada al lado de los dos. Felizmente no tuvo oportunidad de ver a su propio hijo atacando mi cuello.

—¡Es mi novia, déjame, Emmett! —habló Edward, empujando a su hermano y finamente soltándose de los musculosos brazos.

—Sí, lo sé —habló, mostrando una sonrisa torcida que de verdad parecía semejante a la de Edward—. Mamá no paraba de hablar sobre eso en el camino, solo quería molestarte.

—Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hijo mayor —habló, dándole una mirada de reprobación a Emmett—. Soy Esme, es un placer al fin conocerte.

—Un placer —respondí, apretando su mano en un gesto de saludo y sintiéndome mortificada por cuánto mi mano estaba sudando. A ella no pareció importarle.

—Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor y conversar —dijo, dándome una gran sonrisa. Estaba comenzando a sentirme más calmada—. Edward, ¿no vas a darle un beso a tu madre?

—Te extrañé —lo escuché cuchichear en su oído mientras la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Era chocante cuánto se parecían. Ella, así como él, poseía un cabello de un raro color bronce, tenía pequeños ojos verdes y la piel super clara; no parecía estar cercana a cumplir los cincuenta años y tenía un cuerpo que probablemente daría envidia a muchas chicas más jóvenes. Se vestía de manera moderna, pero de ninguna forma inapropiada para su edad; tal vez eso tenga la mano de Alice, quiero decir, cuando se tiene a Alice en la familia no era necesario dudarlo.

—¿Dónde están papá y Rose? —cuestionó Edward.

—Tu papá está colocando las maletas en nuestros cuartos y Rose le está diciendo en dónde colocar sus maletas al muchacho encargado de la seguridad de ahí afuera. Simpáticos esos nuevos hombres, no sabía que habías contratado a más gente para la casa.

—Cosas de Jessica —habló, rolando los ojos, y me sorprendí cuando Esme tuvo la misma reacción.

—Tenía que ser —murmuró—. Emmett, ¿no vas a hablar con la chica después de que la asustaste de esa manera? permanecemos lejos de los hijos y ellos se vuelven así de mal educados —habló, mirándome y dejándome un poco incómoda por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Hola. Es un placer finalmente conocer alguna mujer que está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Fuiste tu quien le quitó la virginidad? —cuestionó serio, pero apenas mi rostro se calentó y mis ojos se ampliaron, comenzó a reír—. ¡Solo estoy bromeando contigo! Soy el hermano mayor, Emmett, y como puedes haber notado, soy el más hermoso.

—Y el más idiota, eso sí —dijo una rubia, entrando en la misma habitación en la que estábamos—. Soy la esposa de él, Rose. Un placer.

—Un placer —respondí._ Que bien, si no bastara toda la vergüenza, la cuñada de Edward parecía salida de un catálogo de moda._

—¿Es algún tipo de reunión? —escuché preguntar a una voz detrás de mí, y cuando me giré prácticamente me fui para atrás. El papá de Edward era… Waw.

Estaba explicado el cómo todos los hijos eran tan hermosos. Si ya no bastaba una madre como Esme, el papá de Edward era increíblemente lindo. Tenía el cabello rubio, pero con algunos hilos que ya estaban volviéndose de un todo grisáceo; no sabría decir si sus ojos eran azules o verdes, tenía la forma del rostro parecido a la de sus hijos y cuando me vio, sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar y darme cuenta de donde todo el encanto de Edward había sido heredado. _Ah, Dios mío, ¿será que debo pensar esas cosas sobre el papá de mi novio?_

—Estamos celebrando el hecho de que Edward finalmente encontró una novia. Puedes estar tranquilo, papá, tenemos la seguridad ahora de que no es gay —comentó Emmett y se llevó un golpe de Edward en ese mismo momento, pero parecía ya acostumbrado con ese tipo de agresión y ni se incomodó.

—Debes ser la famosa Isabella, Dios mío, que hermosa mujer —comentó, dejándome aún más roja—. No necesitas avergonzarte, querida, Edward probablemente estaba esperando a alguien como tu para presentarnos.

_¿Viste? El encanto definitivamente vino de su padre._

—¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Edward—. La abuela preparó bocadillos.

Fuimos a la mesa de cenar y apenas la vio, Emmett saludó a su abuela, sacándola del suelo en un fuerte abrazo. Era divertido ver a Zaza protestando para que la colocara en el suelo. Esme y Zafrina se abrazaron y se quedaron a un lado de la habitación, probablemente poniéndose al día en la conversación. Rose estaba sentada, devorando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, y entre mordidas hablaba de cuánto extrañaba la maravillosa comida que solo Zafrina era capaz de hacer. Carlisle y Edward estaban sentados, conversando uno al lado de otro, y no quise entrometerme en la charla que estaban teniendo.

Era bastante gente y me estaba sintiendo un poco desubicada, pero por lo menos fue un alivio saber que los padres de él estaban animados de conocerme. Me senté en una silla cerca de Rosalie y agarré un tenedor pequeño de pastel, aún sin sentir hambre. Estaba lista para cortar el primer pedazo cuando sentí algo mojado en mi pierna, cuando agaché la cabeza para mirar bajo la mesa, vi que Nessie estaba lamiendo mi pantorrilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchachita? —le pregunté y comenzó a batir la colita y saltar—. Quieres comida, ¿verdad? No puedes. No sirve que me mires así, no soy tu padre. No puedes comer pastel porque te da dolor de barriga. No me mires así, Nessie. Ok, solo un pedacito pequeño y después no te doy más.

Cuando me levanté para agarrar un poco de pastel noté que la atención de todo el mundo estaba encima de mí.

—Juro que Alice debe haberle enseñado a la perrita a mirarme de esa manera, no consigo negarle nada —justifiqué, mortificada, y todos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Quieres decir que ibas a darle pastel, Garrapata? Después vienes a decirme que soy yo quien estoy mimando a Nessie —habló Edward, mirándome con falso disgusto.

—¿Garrapata? —escuché que algunas voces preguntaron._ Ah, Dios mío, no quería tener que explicar eso._

—Es el apodo que le di —comentó Edward, riendo.

—¿Qué pasó con "mi amor"? —cuestionó Rose.

—Es solo un juego entre nosotros por causa de su trabajo —justificó Edward y regresó a su conversación con Carlisle.

—¡Ah! Amo tus artículos, mi favorito fue el que hiciste con Jacob Black. Dios, quien me concediera el deseo de poder pasar un mes con ese hombre — habló Rose, suspirando.

—Amor, estoy escuchando lo que dices — habló Emmett en frente de su esposa.

—También puedes pasar un mes con nosotros, amor. Los tres juntos, Dios mío, estoy estremeciéndome solo de imaginar —comentó Rosalie. Sus ojos perdieron un poco el foco y estaba segura de que estaba pensando en cosas completamente inapropiadas.

—Jacob es un amor de persona. Terminamos volviéndonos grandes amigos.

—Debiste haber aprovechado tu tiempo con él y no con mi cuñado.

—Son personas completamente diferentes. Además, mi intención con el trabajo es relatar sobre el día a día de una celebridad, no relacionarme con ellas. Con Edward las cosas fueron solo inevitables —dije a la defensiva. No quería que creyera que hacía eso con todo el mundo y que Edward era solo uno más. ¿Será que toda la familia creía eso?

—Disculpa, no quise insinuar que deberías follar con todo el mundo con quien trabajas —habló abruptamente, tomándome por sorpresa al soltar una palabrota. Rosalie era hermosa, llevaba diversas joyas y parecía del tipo de persona que vivía en la _high society _californiana—. Es que, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarme con Jacob, probablemente me tiraría encima de él.

—Está bien —dije riéndome—. Tengo una amiga que también haría lo mismo.

—El noventa por ciento de las mujeres harían la misma cosa. Edward tiene que agradecer que no eres una de esas.

—Jacob y yo definitivamente no combinamos de esa manera —respondí y le lancé rápidamente una mirada a Edward, que al contrario de lo que pensaba, no estaba enfocado en lo que su padre decía, pero si en mi conversación con Rosalie.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Rose, mirando a la misma dirección que yo y viendo que Edward estaba prestando atención a nuestra charla—. Chismoso como su hermano, eso corre en la sangre de la familia, Bella.

—Escuché mi nombre, solo quería saber de qué estaban hablando —justificó Edward.

—No necesitas venir con disculpas, te conozco, cacatúa.

—¿Cacatúa? —pregunté, mirando a Edward.

—¿Edward nunca te contó sobre eso? Era el apodo que le di apenas nos conocimos. Mira su cabello cuando se hace hacia arriba, igualito a una cacatúa; en esa época era aún peor, hoy en día parece que logró darle forma.

—Están viendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, llamando la atención de su mamá y papá—. Es por eso por lo que no presento a mis novias.

—¿Por eso o por el hecho de que no saliste con nadie después de salir del colegio? —provocó Emmett.

—¿Mamá, te lastimaría mucho el pasar tu cumpleaños con un hijo menos? —cuestionó Edward, sonriéndole inocente a Esme.

—Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme, sospeché hasta que eras virgen, pero papá me garantizó que lo habías llamado y preguntado si era normal que las cosas terminaran de esa manera rápida cuando habías perdido la virginidad, entonces quedé más aliviado. Además, Bella, espero que hoy en día haya mejorado su desempeño.

—¡No puedo creer que le contaste que te llamé! —Edward le dijo a Carlisle.

—¿Y mis sentimientos? —interrumpió Emmett—. ¡Debiste haberme llamado a contarme!

—¿Podemos, por favor, parar de hablar de cuando perdí mi virginidad? Aún más en frente de mamá y de la abuela —pidió Edward, incómodo.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, mi ángel, tu papá también ya me había contado —habló Esme, dándole a Edward un golpecito en el hombro.

—Y tu mamá me contó —completó Zafrina.

—¿De verdad, papá? —preguntó Edward, indignado.

—Tu mamá me chantajeó —respondió, como si fuera obvio.

—Vamos adentro, Garrapata —habló parándose a mi lado y extendiéndome la mano.

—¿Tenemos que irnos? ¡Está divertido! —hablé honestamente. Era tan bueno ver incómodo a Edward por lo menos alguna vez en la vida.

—Garrapata…

—Ok, vamos —hablé, levantándome y dándole la mano, pero cuando estábamos listos a salir del comedor, Alice llegó al lugar.

—Llegó quien faltaba —dijo ella, sonriendo y corriendo a abrazar a Esme.

—¡Perfecto! —murmuró Edward.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué él está mirando a todo el mundo con esa cara de culo? — preguntó Alice.

—Porque descubrió que todo el mundo sabe cuándo perdió la virginidad —habló Emmett.

—Ah, con Stephenie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice y todos afirmaron. Edward estaba bufando a mi lado y ya me halaba en dirección a la otra habitación—. ¡Hey! ¡Calma ahí! ¡Bella!

—¿Qué? —me giré, preguntando con curiosidad.

—¡Sabía que ustedes estaban follando! —exclamó.

—¡Vocabulario! —Esme y Zafrina hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ay, haciendo el amor, o lo que sea —dijo, rolando los ojos—. Tuve que saberlo por mi madre, ni siquiera me contaron, ¿eh?

—Solo quiero dejar claro que no usé esos términos; solo dije que ustedes estaban saliendo —habló Esme.

—Nosotros… —comencé a hablar, pero me faltaban las palabras—. Ya regresamos.

Caminamos hasta afuera y nos acostamos en una de las camas que quedaban cerca de la piscina.

—Quería un hueco para enterrarme —habló, poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro.

—Por lo menos creí que solo yo iba a ser incomodada. Qué bueno que no soy la única —hablé, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho—. Fue un poco divertido.

—Porque no estaban hablando de ti —refunfuñó.

—Ah, ¿crees ahora que porque estoy aquí afuera contigo no van a comentar nada sobre mí? —pregunté.

—Probablemente ya estarán hablando algo —admitió.

—Me agradaron. Todo el mundo es un poco demasiado efusivo, pero es interesante ver la forma que tienen ustedes para interactuar. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

—¿Qué?

—Todo el mundo molestando a todo el mundo.

—Básicamente —respondió.

—Eso es bueno, por lo menos no dejan de tratarse diferente solo porque te volviste famoso. La verdad es hasta irónico ver una escena de esas: el gran Edward Cullen siendo molestado por su familia.

—Grande, ¿eh?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. En algunas casas que me quedé era increíble ver cuanto el comportamiento de algunos parientes había cambiado solo porque alguien de su misma sangre se había convertido en una celebridad.

—Lo sé —habló bufando—. Solo vamos a quedarnos un poquito aquí. Dentro de poco Zaza nos va a llamar para cenar y regresamos.

Nos quedamos afuera por algún tiempo, sin hablar mucho, solo observando el día oscurecer y la noche acercarse. Así como Edward había dicho, Zafrina nos llamó y entramos a casa para juntarnos con todos.

La cena fluyó sin más temas vergonzosos y fue cómodo mantener la compañía de otros. Durante cierto momento, Alice anunció que traería para el cumpleaños de su madre a su nuevo novio; la noticia pareció sorprender a todos, pero yo no tenía dudas de que Alice conseguiría al hombre que deseó en los últimos días.

Los papás de Edward, así como Rosalie y Emmett, se despidieron después de terminar de cenar, alegando que estaban cansados y que les gustaría relajarse para el asado que prepararían mañana.

Alice aprovechó la salida de su familia para irse y decir que dormiría en casa de Jasper, pero no salió sin antes hacer gestos obscenos cuando Edward no estaba viendo y decir que Jasper era casi una máquina sexual. Alguien le debería enseñar a Alice sobre límites.

—Voy a tomar un baño y acostarme, ¿vienes? —preguntó él.

—¿Al baño contigo o a tu cuarto?

—A mi cuarto; pero si quieres entrar al baño conmigo te garantizo que no tengo nada en contra. La verdad, estoy completamente a favor.

—Voy al baño… en mi cuarto. Te encuentro dentro de poco.

—Ok, no tardes.

—Perfecto, puedes estar tranquilo, solo voy a lavarme la mitad del cuerpo, la otra mitad la dejo para mañana.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —dijo riendo.

Mientras tomaba mi baño —y lavaba mi cuerpo entero—, recordé el día y encontré que las cosas habían salido mejores de lo que esperaba. A la mamá de Edward probablemente le gustaría conversar mejor conmigo, pero yo ya no me sentía tan intimidada como antes. La verdad, la familia parecía muy unida y con algunas características parecidas. Si me había salido bien con Edward, me sentía lo suficientemente confiada para lidiar con todos.

Él ya estaba desparramado en la cama de su habitación cuando abrí la puerta, me tiré a su lado y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

—¿Ya te dije que amo tu olor a jabón? —susurré.

—No, pero puedes continuar oliéndome, que está bueno.

—Olor limpiecito.

—Creo que esa es la intención del jabón —respondió riendo—. Duerme aquí de nuevo.

—Tus padres están aquí.

—¿Y qué? No necesitamos hacer nada, solo dormir, como anoche.

—Pero si duermo aquí van a creer que estamos haciendo alguna cosa.

—Garrapata, a mis papas no les importa eso.

—No va a estar bien. Cuando ellos se vayan te prometo que duermo aquí todos los días.

—Ok, me gusta esa promesa —habló, dándome un beso.

Nos quedamos acostados mirando la TV, y cuando el programa que estaban transmitiendo comenzó a hacerme bostezar sin parar, me despedí de Edward y me fui a mi habitación. El problema es que, cuando me acosté en mi cama, estaba fría, no tenía el olor a jabón y mi sueño parecía haberse ido. No era la misma cosa que la de él. Cuando miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas en la cama por más de una hora, paré de luchar contra lo que tanto quería. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el cuarto de Edward. El aire acondicionado estaba fuerte y corrí para refugiarme bajo las cobijas de él.

—Creí que ibas a dormir en tu cuarto —habló.

—No es la misma cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y halándome más cerca para calentarme.

Lo abracé y junté nuestras piernas. No tardó en dormirse y me quedé observando la manera pacífica en que dormía. Aunque estuviese relajada, mi corazón estaba disparado, la manera cómo él hacía que me sintiera…

Estaba segura. No es la misma cosa.

* * *

**Sí chicas, eso es todo. Ya pudimos ver un poco más de esta relación y al fin conocimos a la hermosa familia de Edward. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es bella su relación? Espero con ansias locas sus comentarios, recuerden que con ello recibirán de regreso, en primicia, la escena extra de este capítulo, la cual publicaré el domingo.**

**Millones de gracias por su apoyo, por sus hermosos comentarios, que publicación tras publicación me llenan de amor y ánimo, un pago hermoso.**

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil.**

**Por cierto, mi fic "PELIGROSA INOCENCIA" no lo he olvidado, para quien preguntó ;) ya pronto publicaré el siguiente.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	15. Día 14

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

**Día 14**

Recuerdo que a los catorce años mi papá me dijo que cuando te gustaba una persona pasabas a soportar algunas cosas que te incomodaban. El tema surgió particularmente porque no toleraba que me llevara y me fuera a buscar al colegio, cuando algunos de mis amigos iban solos desde los doce años. Fui capaz de aguantar hasta los dieciséis cuando, en mi cumpleaños, pedí como regalo un carro viejo que vi vendiéndose por un bajo precio, que sabía era asequible para él. A partir de la fecha en que mi camioneta roja estaba estacionada en el garaje, nunca más fui conducida al colegio por mi padre. Era verdad, cuando te gusta alguien eres capaz de soportar algunas cosas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

El motivo de mi recuerdo fue porque llevaba más o menos ocho minutos sintiendo que alguien lamia mi pie. No quería creer que Edward tenía el fetiche por los pies. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando profundo, intentando dejar que satisficiera sus ganas, pero ya no aguantaba más.

—¡Edward, puedes dejar mi pie, por favor! —protesté, con los ojos cerrados.

—No estoy haciendo nada con tu pie —respondió y, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que era verdad.

Edward vestía una bermuda a cuadros y una camiseta blanca. Estaba de pie al lado de la cama, secándose el cabello y mirándome como si estuviera divirtiéndose con mi expresión confundida. Finalmente miré para abajo, buscando saber quién lamia mi pie y vi que Nessie estaba acostada en la cama, bastante entretenida con mi dedo meñique.

—¡Ay, gracias a Dios no tienes un fetiche por los pies! —exclamé—. Creí que eras tu quien estaba lamiendo mi dedo.

—¡Asco! —habló, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué esa cara? Mi pie es limpiecito.

—No estoy dudando de tu higiene personal, Garrapata, pero definitivamente lo que me gusta lamer no son los pies —habló, mostrándome su sonrisa torcida y dejándome roja. Soltó una carcajada por mi reacción.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —pregunté, sentándome en la cama y halando a Nessie a mi regazo.

—Nessie estaba arañado la puerta con la pata y me levanté para dejarla entrar. Después la coloqué encima de la cama y fui a tomar un baño. Estabas durmiendo tan tranquila que creí mejor no despertarte, pero cuando regresé estabas murmurando cosas incomprensibles, con Nessie lamiendo tus dedos.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solita? Pobrecita —hablé, rascando su barriga. Era su mimo favorito.

—Mucha gente en casa, no está acostumbrada. Debe haberse asustado.

—¿Ya vas a bajar? Espérame —hablé, levantándome de la cama.

—Solo voy a ver si todo el mundo ya está despierto. Toma tu baño y nos encontramos abajo para el desayuno.

—Ok. Hey, espera. ¿Qué ropa me pongo?

—Primero me confundes con Nessie. ¿Ahora me estás confundiendo con Alice?

—No, quiero saber si me arreglo para estar dentro de casa o si me pongo bikini para estar en la piscina.

—Como quieras. Vamos a desayunar dentro y después iremos afuera a preparar las cosas para el asado. Está haciendo bastante sol, Rose y mi mamá definitivamente van a quedarse acostadas, bronceándose.

—Ok. En un rato bajo.

Entré en mi cuarto y tomé un baño rápido. Decidí colocarme un vestido blanco y el bikini por abajo. Era una pieza nueva que aún no había usado. Debía recordar no hacer movimientos bruscos, pues no quería que las copas de mi bikini se salieran de lugar y darles a todos un show con mis pechos por fuera.

Cuando bajé la mesa estaba llena, Esme estaba al lado de Carlisle, Emmett se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su papá y Edward en la silla opuesta a su hermano, reservando un lugar a su lado para mí. Zafrina se sentaba en la punta de la mesa, pero no vi ninguna señal de Rosalie.

—¡Buenos días! —hablé, sentándome en el lugar dispuesto para mí. Edward, como de costumbre, me dio un beso en los labios, en frente de todo el mundo. _Ahí está alguien que no tiene el mínimo de vergüenza con demostraciones de afecto._

—¡Buenos días! —respondieron.

—Muy buenos días, ¿eh? —habló Emmett, dándome una sonrisita—. Vi que no dormiste en tu cuarto.

—Yo… es que… —intenté decir alguna cosa, pero nada salía de mi boca. Estaba mortificada.

—Estoy bromeando —Emmett soltó una carcajada—. La verdad ni siquiera subí las escaleras, pero por el color de tu rostro, estoy seguro que la noche fue buena.

—Cállate la boca —Edward le dijo a Emmett y por el movimiento de su cuerpo creo que estaba golpeando a su hermano por debajo de la mesa.

—Es tan divertida de molestar como tú —comentó a su hermano.

—Emmett, querido. ¿En dónde está Rose para que te ponga en tu sitio? —preguntó Esme.

—Aún está durmiendo —respondió, tomando un trago de café.

—¿Edward, puedes parar de golpearme? —pidió Carlisle.

—Disculpa, era para Emmett —habló, dando una patada más.

—Aún me estás pateando —dijo Carlisle una vez más.

—¿Dónde está la porquería que tienes por piernas? —le preguntó Edward a Emmett.

—Alzadas —respondió y en ese mismo momento Edward dio una patada, estoy segura que le atinó— ¡Mierda, Edward, mi talón!

—Para de incomodar a mi novia —amenazó. No sé si estaba intentando ser valiente por mí, pero la pelea de patearse la espinilla era algo que cualquier niño de cinco años haría. Decidí quedarme callada, era tierno intentando defenderme.

—¿A qué horas planean ir afuera para preparar el asado? —preguntó Zafrina—. ¿Están seguros que no necesitan de mi ayuda?

—No. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y eres mi invitada—. Habló Esme, y en ese mismo momento caí en cuenta: era su cumpleaños y aún no le había dado las felicitaciones.

—¡Ah, Dios mío, discúlpame! —hablé, levantándome inmediatamente y yendo hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

No sé si fue la emoción de la mañana o incluso mi nerviosismo haciendo que reaccionara como no solía hacerlo, pero estaba con mis brazos alrededor de Esme, quien agradeció cariñosamente las felicitaciones, diciendo que era una tontería disculparme, ya que Carlisle, quien convivía con ella todos los días hace más de treinta años, se había acordado de darle las felicitaciones dos horas después de despertar.

Regresé a mi lugar y comimos nuestro desayuno, intercambiando solo algunas palabras. Cuando estábamos retirándonos de la mesa, Rose llegó, diciendo que tomaría solo un jugo y nos acompañaría a la piscina.

Edward subió para cambiarse de ropa y yo ayudé a los otros a llevar algunas cosas hasta el lado de afuera de la casa. Estaba impresionada con la cantidad de comida que habían comprado y, sinceramente, no imaginaba que serían capaces de comer todo eso. Con una buena parte de las cosas arregladas, busqué algo para ocuparme mientras Edward bajaba, pero no había mucho con lo que pudiera contribuir.

—Bella, ven aquí con nosotras —habló Esme, acostada en una de las camas, con Rose a su lado.

Era hora de enfrentar a la suegra y la cuñada.

—¿Todo bien? —les pregunté, sin saber bien qué decir, sentándome en la otra cama.

—Todo perfecto —respondió Esme—. Deja que los hombres hagan esas cosas, si se dan cuenta que hay alguien queriendo ayudar demasiado, van a dejar todo en tus manos.

—Ok —hablé, sonriéndole incómoda.

—¿Te está gustando el vivir aquí? —preguntó Esme.

—Claro. Está siendo mejor de lo que pude imaginar.

—Qué pregunta tan obvia, Esme —habló Rosalie, rolando los ojos—. ¿Crees que si no le hubiera gustado iba a quedarse durmiendo en el cuarto de tu hijo?

—¡Rosalie! —habló Esme, intentando censurar a su nuera con la mirada—. Disculpa, Bella, el tacto social nunca ha sido la mejor cualidad de Rose.

—¡Hey, sin ofensas hacia mí! —habló Rose—. Guarda rencor solo porque un día hice un comentario pequeñito e inapropiado en una de las reunioncillas que estaba haciendo con sus amiguitas metidas.

—Rose, son buenas señoras —intentó defender Esme.

—Esme, son un asco de personas, no sé cómo las toleras.

—Cuando no están comentando cosas frívolas son hasta interesantes —habló Esme—. Además, a veces siento como si estuviera viendo de esos seriados sobre ricas amas de casa, que se la pasan gastando el dinero del marido en cosas idiotas. Observarlas es una buena manera de entretenimiento.

—Solo tú para tener paciencia con esas mujeres —habló Rose—. Ya me bastó a_quella_ vez.

—¿Y crees que les gustaría ver tu cara de nuevo después de las cosas que les dijiste? —preguntó Esme.

—¡No es mi culpa! Bella, estábamos conversando sobre el viaje que una de esas viejas llena de cirugías dijo que había hecho con su marido, y nos contó el cómo amó conocer Acapulco. La verdad, cuando dijo esa historia, estaba hasta entretenida, porque juraba que iba a contarnos algo como que se le escapó al marido y había ido a la cama con un latino con una verga enorme_._

—¡Rosalie, no uses esos términos con la niña!

—Disculpa. Entonces, estaba esperando que nos contara que había follado con un tipo de pene grande, pero fue un triste engaño. Terminó con que apenas regresaron se había hecho una cirugía plástica de reconstrucción de himen. De verdad, con tantos lugares para hacerse cirugías, ¿ella se la hace en el coño? No me aguanté y le pregunté si en el mismo lugar en donde se había hecho esa cirugía no estaban haciendo trasplantes de cerebro, porque ella definitivamente necesitaba uno nuevo.

—¡Quedé mortificada! —habló Esme, riendo.

—No mucho después me viniste a decir que estabas de acuerdo.

—Estaba de acuerdo, pero no iba a decir eso en frente de ella, ¿eh? Es increíble cómo aquí es diferente a Chicago —comentó Esme—. Las personas parecen vivir de apariencias.

—Lo sé, créeme —comenté—. Teniendo la oportunidad de vivir treinta días con algunas celebridades me di cuenta de que mucha gente solo vive de apariencias.

—Ay, cuéntanos algún chisme —pidió Rosalie.

—Bien que quisiera, pero no puedo. Cuestiones legales y bla, bla, bla.

—Espero que no estés teniendo la misma impresión de mi hijo —dijo Esme.

—De ninguna manera. Edward es diferente. Dice tantas barbaridades que creo que las apariencias son lo menos importantes para él —hablé, sonriéndole, mis ojos inmediatamente buscándolo. Edward ya había regresado y estaba a un lado de la casa, conversando con Emmett.

—Parece que alguien, definitivamente fue atrapada por un Cullen —comentó Rose, sonriéndome.

—Esos son difíciles de dejar. No consigo despegarme de Carlisle hasta hoy —habló Esme, mirando a su marido.

—Aparentemente parece que ellos tampoco logran dejarnos a nosotras —habló Rosalie, levantándose y yendo hasta Emmett, quien estaba llamándola. Edward ayudaba a Carlisle con la parrilla.

—Edward está cambiado —dijo Esme, retomando nuestra conversación.

—Ya me dijeron lo mismo —comenté, recordando una conversación que tuve con Zafrina.

—Me preocupaba por él, no por los motivos que Emmett acostumbra a citar, sino porque Edward siempre fue diferente de Alice y Emmett. Los mayores siempre fueron independientes, pero Edward era distinto de ellos. Desde pequeño, cuando lo llevaba al parquecito, Alice tenía que halarlo de la mano para que se juntara a ella y jugara con los otros niños. Cuando la música entró en su camino parecía que se había distanciado aún más de las personas. Estoy feliz de que haya encontrado otra pasión. Nadie merece vivir solo, mucho menos mi hijito.

—Es extraño escucharte relatar ese lado de Edward, es tan extrovertido. Cada vez que alguien habla sobre ese Edward más quieto, más reservado, es hasta difícil creer que es la misma persona.

—Edward cambió mucho con la fama, pero felizmente no de una forma negativa. Se siente confiado trabajando en ese medio y terminó desinhibiéndose, pero la vida no se resume al trabajo. La única vez que discutí con mi hijo, el motivo fue exactamente ese. Si no bastara el hecho de que Edward siempre se dedicó a la música, todavía encuentra a una asesora que cree que el trabajo es en la única cosa que debe enfocarse.

—Ni me hables de Jessica —murmuré.

—Apuesto que le dio un ataque cuando supo que estaban juntos.

—No lo sabe aún.

—¿Por qué? No puedo creer que Edward no tuvo los cojones suficientes para contarle.

—Él quería contarle. La verdad yo le pedí que no le dijera nada. Jessica no es la primera asesora estresante con la que tengo que lidiar y sé que, si Edward le comenta cualquiera cosa sobre nuestra relación, algún problema va a dar, principalmente porque lo que vine hacer aquí es trabajar y no encontrar un novio.

—Por mí, aquella mujer ya hubiera sido despedida. No te martirices, nena, a veces terminas encontrando a alguien especial en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Espero que todos tengan la misma visión que tú —hablé, con una risita incómoda.

—Si piensan lo contrario, hazte los oídos sordos. La manera que te mira, eso es lo que me conforta, saber que mi hijo finalmente sabe lo que es enamorarse. Gracias.

—No necesitas agradecerme. Además, si hay alguien que debería decir gracias, soy yo. Muchas gracias por hacer a Edward —dije riendo—. Me hace sonreír todos los días, desde que puse mis pies aquí dentro.

—Es un buen chico. Juro que no estoy diciendo eso porque sea mi hijo.

—Lo sé —estuve de acuerdo, viendo que Edward había acabado de hablar con Carlisle y se acercaba a nosotros—. Juro que no estoy de acuerdo solo porque es mi novio.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando ustedes? —cuestionó Edward, acostándose en la misma cama que yo y poniendo la cabeza encima de mis piernas. Mis manos comenzaron a hacer cariños en su cabello.

—Solo estoy conociendo a mi nuera —respondió Esme.

—Y obvio ganó el sello de aprobación de la suegra, ¿eh? —preguntó y yo estaba ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decir.

—Es claro. Solo por el hecho que aguanta lidiar contigo ya gana inmediatamente mi aprobación —bromeó.

—Ese es el tipo de amor que recibo de mi familia —murmuró él.

—Sabes que estoy bromeando, mi ángel. Estoy feliz por ti —dijo ella, levantándose y acercándose a Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, y me sorprendió al repetir el mismo tipo de cariño conmigo—. Voy a darle una mano a tu papá porque no tiene muy buen tino para sazonar la comida.

—¿Te llenó de preguntas?

—No. Tu mamá es un amor de persona.

—Lo es. Le agradaste —afirmó.

—Creo que sí, mantuvimos una buena conversación. Además, tocó un tema que me dejó curiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Me habló de que una vez ustedes pelearon por culpa del trabajo, y al parecer Jessica estaba envuelta en eso.

—Ah, sí. Hace ya tiempo que eso pasó y fue una tontería. Mi mamá cree que Jessica es controladora y que debería despedirla porque si ni ella, que es mi mamá, impone tal control sobre mí, no cree que una desconocida debería hacerlo. Creo que, mientras una persona esté siendo competente, haciendo el trabajo que le fue pedido, no hay motivo para alejarla. Mi mamá creía que Jessica me llenaba de trabajo, pero al comienzo de la carrera es así, toda oportunidad tiene que ser aprovechada. Hoy en día las cosas están más calmadas.

—Solo Jessica es quien continúa siendo casona —refunfuñé.

—Jessica no es la persona más fácil de lidiar, pero nunca ha dejado de ser competente.

—¿No crees que tiene un tipo de amor platónico por ti?

—¿Sinceramente? Creo que sí. Ya me dio a entender algunas veces eso, pero intento pasarlo por alto, justamente por su competencia. Si hay una cosa de la que siempre he tenido absoluta certeza, es que Jessica se preocupa por mi carrera, y eso es importante para mí. No me gusta cuando las personas comentan que algo existe entre nosotros, porque generalmente suponen eso por la manera en que me trata, esa autoridad. Si Jessica realmente siente ese amor platónico por mí, y las personas creyeran que estoy teniendo algún tipo de relación más íntima con ella, eso solo serviría de combustible para que ella siga actuando de la misma manera.

—Disculpa, creo que fui una de esas personas —hablé, recordando el día en que le pregunté si se había relacionado con Jessica.

—Está bien, no fue la primera vez y probablemente no va a ser la última. Incluso Alice ya me cuestionó varias veces sobre eso. No existe un funcionario perfecto, ¿eh? Todo el mundo tiene sus defectos. Ese es el de Jessica.

—Quisiera comprenderte. Apenas paso tempo con Jessica y ya perdí las cuentas de cuantas veces tuve ganas de tirarle encima algún objeto cortante.

—No hagas eso, Garrapata. Imagina que vayas presa, ¿qué será de mi vida?

—¿Me visitarías en prisión?

—Y claro, e intentaría organizar un plan de fuga para ti y todo.

—Podrías cavar un hueco en mi celda. Los Cachorros son buenos cavando.

—Seguro, no pararía mientras no te saque de ahí. Aunque hay algo que deberíamos hacer antes.

—¿Qué?

—Las cadenas tienen esposas. Conecta los puntos.

—¿Aún no has olvidado eso? —pregunté riendo, recordando la conversación que tuvimos anoche.

—Diría que solo lo olvidaré cuando se vuelva realidad, pero dudo que eso pase.

—Eres un pervertido —hablé, riendo bajo y agachándome para darle un ligero beso en los labios—. ¿Dónde está Alice? Creí que llegaría en la mañana.

—Citar a mi hermana, buena manera de cortar el ambiente.

—Para de ser cansón. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé. ¿No dijo que iba a casa de su novio? Debe llegar dentro de poco, cuando comencemos a preparar el asado.

—Creo que se enojó porque no le contamos que estamos saliendo.

—Claro que no, Alice no guarda rencor por esas cosas. Si se enojó fue por algunos minutos y después debe haber saltado de alegría porque estamos juntos.

—Hablando de eso, aún no le he contado a Angela. Debe querer estrangularme porque no hablo con ella hace días y dije que le regresaría la llamada pronto y hasta ahora no he atendido.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas el momento y la llamas?

—Haré eso —hablé, levantándome—. Espérame.

Mi celular estaba apagado en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto, y apenas lo encendí no paró de vibrar, anunciando la llegada de varios mensajes. Como imaginé, había cuatro recados de Angela y uno de Jacob.

**Bella, me dijiste que me ibas a llamar y hasta ahora nada. ~ Ang**

**Estoy intentando no preocuparme. ~ Ang**

**Ben me dice que probablemente estás ocupada con el trabajo, espero que sea eso. ~ Ang**

**De verdad, ¿me llamas apenas puedas? Solo para calmarme un poco. ~ Ang**

**Espero no me hayas llamado para decirme como estuvo la conversación porque estás ocupada dándole duro contra el muro. ~ Jake**

Digité una respuesta rápida a Jake, contándole que estaba con Edward y que pronto lo llamaría para decirle más detalles. Busqué en mi lista de contactos el número de Angela y llamé.

—Mierda, Bella, ¡me dejaste preocupada! —de forma educada atendió el teléfono.

—Disculpa, estaba ocupada.

—Ben me dijo eso, pero nunca tardaste tanto para regrésame una llamada, imaginé que algo serio podría haber pasado.

—Bueno, algo serio pasó, pero puedes estar tranquila que no fue nada malo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Edward y yo estamos saliendo.

—¿SALIENDO?

—Mierda, Angela, no grites.

—Discúlpame. Dios mío.

—Lo sé —hablé tímida.

—Estoy feliz, sabía que alguna cosa iba a terminar pasando entre ustedes. Tu cara de enamorada te delata.

—No tengo esa cara.

—La tienes, ¿Crees que no te conozco? Espero que todo salga bien. Parece ser buena persona.

—Lo es —suspiré.

—¡Mírate! ¡Suspirando y todo!

—¡Para! —hablé riendo—. Disculpa no haberte llamado.

—Nada, todo bien. Totalmente comprensible.

—¿Puedo llamarte mañana? La familia de Edward está aquí.

—¿Ya te presentó a la familia? ¿Entonces es serio de verdad?

—Sí. Espero que sí.

—Waw. Ok. Llámame entonces, ¿estamos?

—Tranquila. Besos, hasta pronto.

—Para ti también. ¡Hasta pronto! —dijo y apagué el celular nuevamente.

Edward aún me esperaba acostado en la cama. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la piscina, jugando voleibol mientras Nessie acompañaba la pelota yendo y regresado en el filo de la piscina. Cuando estaba caminando para sentarme al lado de Edward, algo llamó mi atención: Carlisle renegaba del calor y empezaba a levantarse la camisa; aun siendo mayor, tenía un cuerpo increíble, todavía exhibía algunos músculos definidos. De pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba mirando en mi dirección y me había visto observarlo quitarse la blusa, mi cara quedó inmediatamente colorada y aun así me guiñó.

Perfecto, mi suegro vio que estaba incómoda. Corrí al lado de Edward y me senté, esperando que nadie más lo haya notado.

—¿Estabas mirando a mi papá quitarse la blusa? —cuestionó Edward.

—¡Arg, no puedo creer que también me viste! —murmuré.

—No hay problema —habló Edward, riendo—. Mi papá ya está acostumbrado. Cuando Emmett trajo a Rosalie a casa, las primeras veces ella soltaba cada comentario en frente de papá que hacía que todos nos muriéramos de vergüenza, menos él, que lo encontraba gracioso y comenzaba a reír.

—Nunca imaginé que Rosalie fuese tan frentera y de boca sucia como lo es. Parece tan fina.

—Es refinada, pero en sus términos se considera "putamente refinada". Ni mamá y Zafrina lograron encontrar una manera de hacer algo con ese vocabulario lleno de palabrotas.

—Me agradó.

—Es una buena persona. Emmett comentó que ella te encontró simpática. Estoy tranquilo de que todos se estén llevando bien.

—Idem.

Rose y Emmett nos llamaron para entrar en la piscina y jugar una partida de voleibol con ellos. Me quité el vestido para poder entrar al agua, pero apenas me giré para bajar las escaleras, vi que Edward no quitaba los ojos de mí. Y después que entré en la parte baja de la piscina, las cosas no mejoraron mucho, ya que cada vez que marcábamos algún punto, Edward elegía, como forma de celebración, darme una palmada en el trasero, alegando que siempre en los juegos de voleibol veía a los jugadores celebrar de esa manera.

Cuando el asado estuvo listo, Esme nos llamó a todos a comer. Zafrina se juntó a nosotros y algunos minutos después, Alice llegó con Jasper.

Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero cada vez que miraba a Jasper, recordaba el video que Alice me había mostrado, en el que una rubia tetona lo chupaba. Dios, estaba frente a frente con un actor porno, que, para mejorar la situación, era novio de mi cuñada. No sé si había manera de que las cosas fueran más extrañas.

—Gente, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Jasper.

—Un placer —dijo, saludándonos a todos con la cabeza. Retribuimos el saludo.

—Disculpa, ¿pero te conozco de algún lugar? —preguntó Rose—. Tu rostro no me es extraño.

—¡Pensé la misma cosa! —comentó Esme—. ¿Ya has venido a nuestra casa alguna vez?

_Ok, definitivamente había manera de que las cosas se volvieran más extrañas._

—No, estoy seguro de que nunca nos hemos visto en vivo —dijo Jasper, incómodo, mientras Alice a su lado, parecía intentar contener una carcajada.

—Entonces debe ser alguien parecido —se conformó Esme, y Rose pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Seguro —dijo él.

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí. Nacido y criado.

—¿Trabajas? —preguntó Carlisle una vez más. Alice estaba rolando los ojos, probablemente acostumbrada con el tipo de interrogación que su papá hacía a sus novios.

—Sí señor. Estoy intentando trabajar en la parte de dirección de películas.

—¿Qué tipo de películas?

—Mierda, papá, dejas a Jasper comer, ¿por favor? Él dirige películas… de acción. Después conversan, vamos a aprovechar el momento para darle atención a alguien especial para todos nosotros, que hoy está cumpliendo años.

Carlisle pareció satisfecho con lo que su hija había dicho y se giró para darle atención a su mujer, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios, haciendo que Edward y Emmett soltaran sonidos como si tuvieran asco.

Aprovechamos que estábamos reunidos y decidimos que era el mejor momento para entregar los regalos a Esme. Edward le había comprado a su madre un par de aretes de esmeraldas, diciendo que no se había olvidado cuánto Esme había elogiado los aretes, del mismo modelo que Angelina Jolie había usado en la ceremonia de los Oscar. Alice le entregó a su madre un reloj _vintage_ que había encontrado en un anticuario, y sabía que quedaría perfecto en la sala de la casa de sus padres.

Cuando Esme comenzó a desempacar mi regado estaba muriendo de nervios, pero la expresión que hizo cuando vio la escultura no me dejó dudas de que le había gustado. Me agradeció y dijo que sabía exactamente dónde poner la bella imagen. Después fue el turno de ver el regalo de Emmett, quien había comprado un prota retrato digital y agregado diversas fotos.

Las imágenes parecían estar en orden cronológico. Primero con la foto del matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle, después los dos juntos en el hospital con un bebé que imaginaba era Emmett. La siguiente era el día en que Alice había nacido; Esme sostenía a la niña en el regazo y Carlisle estaba al lado, con Emmett colgado de su cuello. Como era de esperar, la foto siguiente mostraba el día en que Edward había llegado al mundo. La imagen me hizo sonreír inmediatamente, Emmett intentaba subir a la cama, Esme tenía a Edward en los brazos y Alice estaba prácticamente tirándose de los brazos de Carlisle para poder observar mejor a su hermanito. La siguiente imagen al parecer era de los tres hermanos en escalera, todos con las manos agarradas.

—Quién diría que Alice un día fue más alta que yo —comentó Edward.

—¡Hey, fui más alta que tu hasta los nueve años! —protestó Alice.

—¡Estecen quietos! Habló Esme, callándolos.

Todos comenzaron a reír con la foto que entró en la secuencia. Alice estaba llorando, mirándose el vestido rosa que estaba todo sucio de lodo. Emmett miraba con cara inocente a la cámara, pero las manos mugrientas no dejaban dudas de que él era culpable por la suciedad en la ropa de su hermana. Edward estaba al lado de ellos, riendo y con la boca llena de barro.

—No podíamos dejar a esos tres solos un minuto porque pasaba esto —dijo Esme, riendo.

La nueva imagen tenía a toda la familia, incluida Zaza, Emmett estaba en frente de un pastel que indicaba que ese era su cumpleaños de trece años. Estaba disfrazado de Superman, Alice de hada, Edward de Elvis, Carlisle de Chaplin, Esme de Ariel y Zaza de abuela de la caperucita roja. La siguiente todos ya estaban mayores y era la primera fotografía en la que Rosalie aparecía. Después, fotos individuales fueron surgiendo, primero Edward tocando el piano, Emmett graduándose de la facultad y por último, Alice siendo atrapada in fraganti, husmeando en una gaveta que no era de ella.

De pronto, una foto del día anterior apareció en el prota retratos. No sabía de la existencia de esa imagen, pero estaba ahí. Edward y yo estábamos abrazados, Emmett se carcajeaba, Rosalie estaba con un pedazo de pollo en la mano y Alice con la boca abierta —probablemente contando alguna historia—. Esme y Carlisle observaban la escena de lejos, sonriendo.

—¿Quién sacó esa foto? —pregunté curiosa.

—¡Yo! —dijo Zafrina, guiñándome.

—Amé el regalo —dijo Esme, preparándose para guardarlo.

—Calma, hay una más —Dijo Emmett y todos volvimos a prestar atención a las fotografías.

Una foto de ultrasonido surgió en la pantalla y estaba dibujado en la imagen un circulito en el que ponía "Hola, abuela". Miramos en ese mismo momento a Rosalie, quien solo balanceó la cabeza, confirmando que estaba esperando un bebé. Esme estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en ese momento se levantó de la mesa para felicitar a la pareja. Zaza tampoco consiguió esconder cuan emocionada estaba por obtener su primer bisnieto. Emmett y Rose recibieron felicitaciones de todos nosotros, y parecían estar dichosos con la noticia, habían descubierto el embarazo hace apenas una semana, pero no veían la hora de poder compartir la felicidad con toda la familia.

Le hicimos millones de preguntas a Rosalie, y Esme comenzó a darle diversos consejos a su nuera. Alice estaba rogando que el bebé fuese una niña, alegando que la ropa de las niñas era mil veces más bonita que la de los niños. Algunos grupos fueron juntándose y varios temas surgieron.

En cierto momento, Carlisle pidió la atención de todos y preguntó si nos gustaría disfrutar del típico pasatiempo de la familia Cullen. Todos dieron respuestas afirmativas, pero Jasper y yo no sabíamos exactamente de qué estaban hablando; entonces, Edward explicó que todas las veces que tenían un almuerzo en familia, pasaban la tarde jugando mímica, cosa que hacían desde pequeños.

El tema elegido fueron películas. Un equipo era formado por Edward, Esme, Carlisle y yo. El otro por Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Zafrina quedó encargada de ser la juez, en el caso de que ocurrieran discordias entre los grupos.

Tengo que admitir que me emocioné un poco, pero no estaba sola, Carlisle era tan competitivo como yo, y gracias a nuestra gran capacidad de adivinar, ganamos por mucho al otro equipo. Edward estaba un poco molesto porque me exalté una vez que le dije que era un tonto —yo estaba haciendo mímica de "El Resplandor", intentando reproducir la clásica escena en que el niño andaba en triciclo por la casa y se encontraba con las dos niñas, pero Edward insistía en que estaba imitando al muñeco de "_Saw_", que también andaba en un triciclo—. Pareció mejorar de humor cuando salté de felicidad, llenándolo de besos por haber acertado la última mímica de Emmett.

El día ya estaba oscuro cuando paramos de jugar y Carlisle preparó algunos pedazos de carne para comer. Incluso Demetri, Marcus y otros funcionarios de la casa llegaron a juntarse a nosotros durante algunos minutos para comer un poco del asado.

—Disculpa haberte llamado tonto, no fue mi intención —hablé, sentada en el regazo de Edward.

—Está bien, estabas un poco fuera de lo normal.

—No sé qué pasa conmigo cuando acepto jugar a alguna cosa —lamenté.

—Está bien, Garrapata. Si eso me sirvió de algo es para nunca más dejar que participes en competiciones, por lo menos no cuando esté cerca.

—¿Soy muy mala cuando estoy así? —cuestioné.

—¿No viste que en un momento estaba con las manos entre las piernas, protegiéndome? Dabas miedo. Por lo menos mi papá ahora encontró una compañera de juego. Ya estoy viendo que en la siguiente reunión familiar va a hacer de todo para tenerte en su equipo. Alguien tiene que animar estas tradiciones.

—Él es divertido. Toda tu familia lo es, la verdad. Hoy fue muy bueno.

—Lo fue.

Comimos un poco más y Alice se despidió, diciendo que acompañaría a Jasper —esta vez, felizmente, sin hacer movimientos obscenos—. Después fue el turno de Zafrina de entrar a la casa. Esme y Carlisle no permanecieron por mucho más tiempo y no tardaron en decirnos buenas noches. Rose y Emmett se quedaron conversando un poco más con nosotros, y Edward estaba aún sorprendido con la noticia de que sería tío. Cuando Rose empezó a dormirse estando acostada en la cama frente a la piscina, Emmett decidió que era mejor despedirse.

—Cuando llega este momento no puede recostarse en algún lugar y comenzar a dormir —comentó Emmett, agarrando a la mujer en brazos—. Ah, Edward, dejé lo que me pediste al lado de tu computador.

—Vale.

—¿Qué dejó para ti? —pregunté curiosa cundo Emmett entró en la casa.

—Una película. ¿Estás de ánimo para verla?

—Está bien, pero antes quisiera nadar un poco. El agua parece tan atrayente.

—Puedes entrar. La veremos desde dentro de la piscina, el agua está caliente.

Entré en la piscina y, de hecho, el agua estaba maravillosa y caliente. Edward estaba poniendo en DVD y apenas todo estuvo listo se zambulló y resurgió detrás de mí. Colocó los brazos a mi alrededor y me dio un beso en el cuello.

—¿Qué película es esa? —indagué, mirando la escena que era proyecta en la casa.

—No lo sé. No tenía nada escrito en el DVD que Emmett me dio, debe haber hecho una copia.

—Parece medio _amateur_ —comenté.

—Debe ser alguna película _indie_. Adoran usar ese tipo de filmación _amateur_ y después decir que es algo conceptual.

—Puede ser —concordé.

Empecé a prestar atención a la historia, para entender sobre lo que hablaba la película. Una mujer estaba en la cocina lavando platos cuando, de pronto, al halar la llave, un chorro de agua fue en su dirección, mojando por completo su blusa blanca. Intentaba cerrar la llave, pero era en vano. Entonces, la rubia fue hasta el teléfono y llamó al fontanero.

—¿Edward, estás seguro de que es una película _indie_? Estoy pensando en que eso tiene un toque de película erótica.

—No estoy seguro, pero normalmente esas películas adoran poner una escena sensual. Probablemente es eso.

—Sí… —respondí, aún con duda.

Volví nuevamente a la película, el fontanero había llegado y la muchacha había pedido permiso para agarrar una toalla. Al regresar, ella se pasaba la toalla por los senos y el fontanero estaba, aparentemente, solo sin camisa, ya que el mesón de le cocina impedía ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Pero apenas la frase "voy a enseñarte como se mueve la manguera" salió de su boca, la cámara cambió el ángulo y el fontanero quedó a la vista, completamente desnudo.

—¿Bella? No creo más que eso sea una película _indie_.

—No. Eso definitivamente es una película porno.

—¡Maldito Emmett! —exclamó Edward, yendo hasta el filo de la piscina y estirando el brazo para agarrar el control del proyector. El problema fue que, al presionar el mando para apagar el aparato, el control escapó de su mano mojada y fue a parar derecho al agua.

—¡Edward! —grité, viendo el control refundirse en la piscina.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —repitió y se zambullo detrás del aparato. Mirando la película, vi que el fontanero ya se había encargado de quitarle la ropa a la rubia y alzarla en la barra de la cocina.

—¡No sirve, está mojado! —hablé, mientras Edward intentaba exhaustivamente apretar el botón del control, que no dejaba de soltar agua.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo, mirando la película cuando la mujer gemía compulsivamente.

—¿Las personas de la casa pueden escuchar eso? —pregunté preocupada_. ¿Imagina si sus padres escuchan esto?_

—Dentro de la casa no, porque el sonido no esta tan alto para llegar allá. Pero Demetri o Marcus, si están en el portón, definitivamente deben creer que estamos teniendo sexo —hablo, subiendo las escaleras con prisa y yendo hasta el computador para apagar la película.

Salí de la piscina y fui hasta Edward —que ahora estaba sentando en una de las camas del lugar—, me senté al lado de sus piernas y le robé un beso rápido.

—Disculpa, realmente no sabía de qué se trataba la película —habló, mostrando cierta preocupación.

—Está bien. Tengo que admitir que fue hasta gracioso. ¿Pero porque te pusiste nerviosos de esa manera? No es como si no hubiera visto una película porno en mi vida.

—Lo sé, pero no quería que pensaras que había puesto una película así a propósito, solo para provocarte o intentar algo más.

—No pensé eso —hablé, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro—. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no necesito de una película así para desearte. A veces, cuando me besas, tengo que controlarme para no pedir más.

—¿Por qué te controlas?

Era una pregunta simple y, aunque ya habíamos discutido sobre sexo y mis ganas de esperar un poco más, tampoco sabía por qué me controlaba. Edward ya me había probado que quería asumir nuestra relación, me presentó a sus padres y la manera en que me trataba no me dejaba dudas de que no era un James más en mi vida.

—No sé. Creo que tengo miedo de estropear todo —respondí, aún con la cabeza en su hombro.

—No vas a estropear todo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque lo que siento por ti es mayor que eso —afirmó él.

La manera honesta que Edward siempre expuso lo que sentía nunca me dejaba de sorprender, de cierta manera hasta envidiaba la facilidad que tenía de hablar de cosas que pasaban por su mente y corazón. Quería expresar mis sentimientos también, sin controlarlos.

—Bésame —hablé, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos—. Confío en ti.

Me miró de forma extraña, como si dudara de que realmente le había pedido eso, pero terminó cediendo. Me besó los labios, quijada y cuello, dando leves mordidas en el camino. Me giré en sus brazos y puse cada pierna al lado de su cuerpo, de modo que pudiésemos quedar cara a cara. Volvió a dar atención a mis labios y fui tras una de sus manos. Su lengua era caliente dentro de mi boca y quería más. Y más. Y más. Coloqué su mano en mi seno y lo besé con fuerza. Su mano no se movía y alejé nuestros labios, manteniendo el máximo de un centímetro de distancia entre nuestras bocas. Conseguía sentir el aire de su respiración en mi rostro.

—Confío en ti —repetí—. Te quiero sin tener que controlar lo que siento.

Como respuesta volvió sus labios a los míos y su mano comenzó a masajear mi seno. Notando que respondía de forma positiva a su toque, apartó el bikini y dejó su mano caliente hacer contacto directo con mi piel, helada por el clima nocturno. Su mano exploraba mi cuerpo con curiosidad, procurando saber lo que me gustaba. Apretó mi pezón y un gemido salió de mi boca. No tardó mucho para que sustituyera la mano por sus labios y lengua.

Chupó mi pezón y en seguida sopló, dejando a todo mi cuerpo estremecerse. Una de sus manos caminó por mi espalda y apretó mi trasero con fuerza, atrayéndome más cerca de su cuerpo. Su boca dio atención a mi otro seno; esta vez, cuando pasó levemente los dientes por mi pezón y lo soltó, un gemido salió de mis labios. Con una dulce ternura pasaba la lengua perezosamente por mi cuello, hasta que finalmente juntó nuestras bocas y me dio un beso.

Puso su mano derecha entre nuestros cuerpos y la pasó por mi abdomen, hasta par con sus dedos cerca a la parte inferior de mi bikini. Esperaba que metiera los dedos bajo la tela, pero terminó colocando toda la palma encima del bikini, haciendo presión sobre mi sexo. Aquello era suficiente para dejarme jadeante.

Continuó tentándome y creí que quedaríamos solamente en eso, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, su mano izquierda movió mi bikini hacia un lado y por primera vez sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi parte más íntima. Estaba extremadamente excitada y dos de sus dedos entraron con facilidad dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverlos y como respuesta, mi cadera empezó a mecerse involuntariamente.

—Garrapata, no tienes idea de cuanto quisiera que estuvieras moviéndote de esa manera con mi pene dentro de ti —habló en mi oído.

—Lo hago —hablé con dificultad, jadeando—. No son tus dedos lo que me estoy imaginando dentro de mí.

—¿Garrapata?

—Hmmm… esto… ¿Qué?

—Si estás imaginando mi pene dentro de ti, solo quería avisarte que soy mayor que dos dedos —habló, retirando los dedos y haciendo presión en mi clítoris.

Estaba intentando hablar, algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Los dedos de Edward se movían con más agilidad y mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más caliente. Cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba volviéndose demasiado intenso, junté mis labios a los suyos y gemí en su boca, finalmente dejando que el orgasmo envolviera a mi cuerpo. Edward cesó el contacto con mi piel y haló mi bikini al lugar correcto, sin parar en ningún momento con sus besos.

Puse mi mano cerca de su bermuda y estaba lista para abrir el botón, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sugirió que fuéramos dentro de casa. Me levanté, agarré mi vestido y en seguida Edward hizo lo mismo, intentando arreglarse dentro de la bermuda, pero la ropa mojada se había pegado a su cuerpo.

—Calma, esta porquería me incomoda al caminar —habló, girándose y agarrando una toalla que estaba encima de la cama. Se quitó la bermuda y se amarró la toalla alrededor del cuerpo—. Listo, vamos adentro.

Estábamos cerca a la puerta cuando me agarró en sus brazos y entramos por la cocina. Intentábamos se silenciosos, pero Edward no paraba con sus besos y, sin tener noción por donde caminábamos, terminó tirando la silla del comedor.

—¡Shhh! ¡Tus papás y hermano están aquí, no hagas ruido! —susurré sobre sus labios.

—¡Lo estoy intentando!

—Sígueme —hablé, saliendo de sus brazos y caminando hasta la escalera que daba al segundo piso, pero antes de subir me recosté en la pared y lo llamé con el dedo índice. No sé cómo, pero me sentía más confiada, tal vez era el éxtasis provocado por el orgasmo. Quería volverlo loco, de la misma manera que siempre me dejaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, llegando más cerca y entonces lo halé para un beso.

Coloqué la mano en el centro de la toalla y sentí su excitación. Halé la tela y calló a sus pies. Miré hacia abajo y lo vi por primera vez, listo para mí, o sostuve en mi mano y lo acaricié una, dos, tres veces. Empujé a Edward hacia atrás y me agaché un poco, lo suficiente para conseguir pasar mis labios y lengua por toda la extensión de su erección, cubriéndolo con mi saliva. Antes de levantarme le di una lamida bajo el glande, y con eso logré que soltara un placentero gemido.

Me puse en punta de pies y lo besé, sin cesar los movimientos de mi mano en ningún momento, de arriba abajo. Los sonidos que hacía cada vez que mi palma pasaba por la cabeza de su miembro me tentaba más aún.

—Quieto —susurré en su oído—. Si haces ruido alguien puede venir hasta aquí y voy a tener que parar.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —habló, colocando la cabeza en mi cuello, su respiración fuerte. Cuando mi otra mano hizo un leve masaje en sus testículos, mordió mi cuello. Con fuerza.

—¡Mierda, Edward, mi cuello! —grité susurrando, si es que eso era posible.

—Disculpa —habló, colocando la mano en uno de mis muslos y sosteniéndome con la ayuda de la pared. Sorprendida por el movimiento, dejé su erección y puse mis manos en sus hombros, buscando equilibrio.

Quedó entre mis piernas y me posicionó a la altura que quería, acercando nuestras caderas y rozando su erección en mí; la única cosa que nos separaba era el fino tejido de mi bikini. Presionaba con fuerza y mi cadera también se movía al mismo ritmo, mi trasero haciendo ruido cada vez que golpeaba la pared.

—Quítate el bikini —habló—. Necesito entrar en ti.

—Mierda —hablé, quitando una de mis manos de su hombro e intentando apartar la pieza de ropa que estaba en nuestro camino.

—_¡Puta mierda! _—oí que gritaba una voz apagada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté a Edward. _¿Será que alguien nos escuchó? ¡Ah, Dios mío!_

—¿Qué? —preguntó, besando mi cuello.

—Presta atención —hablé, apoyándome nuevamente en su hombro, esta vez con miedo de que alguien nos pudiera ver en ese estado.

—_Di más. Me gusta cuando dices cosas sucias —_escuché decir nuevamente a una voz apagada, pero esta vez identifiqué el sonido como la madre de Edward.

—¿Qué mierda es esa? —habló Edward, poniéndome en el suelo y mirando en dirección al cuarto de sus padres.

—_No sabes cuánto me gusta follar tu culo _—habló, quien solo podía imaginar era Carlisle.

Ah, Dios mío. Los papás de Edward estaban teniendo sexo. ¡Y nosotros estábamos escuchando!

—¿Qué mierda es esa? —preguntó Edward nuevamente, apuntando hacia la puerta y mirándome como si estuviera aterrado.

—_Sé que el vibrador era tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero puedo sentirlo vibrar también en mí cada vez que lo metes._ —dijo Carlisle con un gruñido.

—_Con fuerza… ¡Así!_ —dijo Esme, finalizando con un gemido alto.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —habló Edward.

—Vamos arriba, ven —dije, halándolo de la mano, agarrando del suelo mi vestido y su toalla.

Fuimos al cuarto de Edward y se sentó en la cama. Su expresión de desespero, al mismo tiempo que me hacía querer consolarlo, también me daba ganas de reír.

—Está todo bien, Edward —hablé, pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Acabo de escuchar a mis padres follar y estoy seguro de que había un vibrador en medio. No está todo bien.

—Déjalos. Apuesto que tu madre está disfrutando del regalo de cumpleaños —hablé y prácticamente me fusiló con los ojos. No aguanté y comencé a reír de lo cómico de la situación—. Disculpa. No puedes negar que fue un poquito gracioso.

—Quiero regresar en el tiempo —refunfuñó.

—Deja eso. ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos también? —pregunté, quitándome la parte de arriba del bikini y en seguida la parte inferior, intentando distraerlo.

—¿Garrapata? Él paró de funcionar —habló, mirando su miembro, que ahora estaba totalmente flácido.

—¿Vamos a dormir entonces? —pregunté. Tal vez lo que pasó fue una señal de que las cosas no debían pasar de esa manera—. Mañana es un nuevo día y estoy segura de que ya no vas a pensar más en eso.

—Ok —estuvo de acuerdo.

Se puso un calzoncillo y agarré una blusa suya para dormir. Apenas nos acostamos en la cama, colocó los brazos a mi alrededor y acercó su cuerpo al mío. Estaba casi durmiéndome cuando escuché su voz.

—¿Garrapata?

—Habla, Cachorro.

—Creo que mis padres lo quebraron.

—¿Quebraron qué?

—Mi pene. Estás con el trasero en su dirección, sin bragas y continúa muerto.

—Para de pensar en eso. Eso les pasa a todos los hombres, vamos a dormir.

—¿Y si pasa más de una vez?

—No hay problema.

—¿No?

—No. Lo que siento por ti es más grande que eso.

Y realmente lo era.

* * *

**Lo más cómico que he leído en mucho tiempo, pobre Edward, sufriendo porque dejó de funcionar. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya el fuego empezó a consumirlos un poco más, pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué creen que suceda al siguiente día? ¿Qué harían si se encontraran en la misma situación de Edward?**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, si desean dejarme sus opiniones, bienvenidos sean, aquí o por MP, recuerden que al regreso tendrán la escena extra; o si no, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y publicaré la escena extra el domingo ;). Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios, son realmente un pago grandioso.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	16. Día 15

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

**Día 15**

El estruendoso ruido del despertador de Edward se hacía eco en el cuarto. Rodé en la cama, intentando desperezarme y quitarme el sueño del cuerpo. Cuando giré el rostro en busca de mi novio, vi que tenía estampada una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué pasó para que estés así de sonriente?

—Aún funciona —habló, apuntando con gusto a la tienda que estaba formada en su calzoncillo.

—Sabía que pronto volvería a funcionar —comenté, pasando la mano sobre su ropa interior y ofreciéndole una pequeña caricia a su erección—. ¿Por qué sonó el despertador? ¿Ya tenemos que salir a los VMA?

—No, pero estoy esperando una llamada y necesito estar despierto para lidiar con esas cosas.

—¿Cuánto tenemos aún?

—Unos quince, veinte minutos —dijo; su mirada mostraba que también estaba pensando en cómo aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba, antes de tener que seguir con nuestro día.

Por más que estuviera con ganas de finalizar lo que comenzamos anoche, no quería que nuestra primera vez juntos se resumiera a un rapidito. Entonces, decidí retribuir de otra manera el orgasmo que me había proporcionado anoche.

Me moví en la cama, colocando cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo. Le di un corto beso en la boca y bajé poco a poco. Colocó las manos en mis muslos e intentó sostenerme cuando mi sexo desnudo hizo contacto con el suyo a través de la ropa, pero las quité de mi piel y continué mi trayecto. Fui halando su ropa interior hasta que quedara más o menos a la altura de sus rodillas y así pudiera estar libre. Tomé su erección en mi mano, acariciándola de arriba abajo.

Satisfecha con su reacción —que mostró puro entusiasmo con mi toque—, me incliné un poco y pasé la lengua por la cabeza de su miembro, sintiéndolo ponerse más rígido en mi palma.

—Voy a enojarme tanto si esto es un sueño —murmuró Edward.

Giré mi rostro y recorrí con mi lengua el camino de sus testículos hasta el tope, envolviendo mis labios en su cabeza y succionando lento, sin parar los movimientos de mis manos, que masajeaban lo que no cabía en mi boca. Aumenté un poco el ritmo, pero aún mantenía mis labios solamente alrededor del glande.

Miré hacia el rostro de Edward y vi que observaba todo lo que hacía, emitiendo sonidos que demostraban su satisfacción. Bajé un poco más, intentando poner lo máximo que podía dentro de mi boca.

—¡Puta mierda! —bramó.

Su respiración salía jadeante, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Seguí mi camino de regreso y me retiré por completo, esparciendo con mi palma la saliva que había quedado en su base.

—Abre los ojos —hablé—. Me gusta cuando miras.

—Esto es mucho mejor que mi imaginación —dijo él, reabriendo los ojos y mirándome con intensidad. _¿Quiere decir que imaginó esto? No podría decir que estaba sorprendida._

Pasé mi dedo índice por el glande y en seguida hice el mismo trayecto con mi lengua. Nuevamente envolví mi boca a su alrededor y chupé a un ritmo más acelerado.

Comenzó a mover la cadera, levantando el trasero de la cama y haciendo que más de él entrara en mi. Retiré mis labios y decidí darle un poco más de atención a sus testículos, lamiendo y chupando despacio. Mi mano lo acariciaba con rapidez y, por la manera que Edward se movía, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a correrse. Regresé la boca a su excitación y succioné con más ganas. No tardó mucho para que anunciara que iba a correrse.

Tragué todo lo que tenía para darme y, apenas fui a ofrecerle una última lamida, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

—Hoy es el día de los VMAAHHHHHH DIOS MÍO —gritó Alice, tapándose los ojos salió corriendo del cuarto.

—¡Ay, qué vergüenza! —lamenté, quitándome de encima de Edward y rodando en la cama, escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Edward quitó la almohada de mi rostro y se agachó, dándome un beso casto en los labios.

—Si despierto así todos los días, juro que seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—¡Edward, acaso estabas en un universo paralelo cuando tu hermana entró en el cuarto y me vio haciéndote sexo oral? —refunfuñé, tapándome el rostro nuevamente con la mano.

—Bien hecho por ella. ¿Quizá así Alice aprende a golpear la puerta antes de entrar en el cuarto de los otros? Que le sirva de lección —comentó, quitando mis manos de mi rostro.

—No sé con qué cara la miraré cuando bajemos.

—Con la misma de siempre, sin paranoias —habló, pasando la mano por mis piernas; sus dedos caminaban por mi muslo—. ¿Quién sabe, un poco de distracción?

—¿Aún tenemos tiempo? —cuestioné, sintiendo su mano acercarse cada vez más a donde lo deseaba, pero antes de que pudiera tener éxito el celular sonó, interrumpiendo lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Si lo ignoro parará de sonar? —cuestionó Edward, observando desde lejos el aparato.

—Atiende rápido —hablé, sentándome en la cama y halando la blusa hacia abajo.

Atendió el celular y no me sorprendió cuando dijo el nombre de Jessica, haciendo que rolara los ojos. Salí de la cama y me quedé frente a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando hacer mímica de que iba a tomar un baño, pero apenas me giré, me haló de la cintura, provocando que quedara en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la boca, apartando el celular para que su asesora no escuchara lo que estaba pasando.

—Espérame para bañarme contigo —susurró en mi oído.

—No. Si te bañas conmigo nunca vamos a salir de la ducha —cuchichee en el suyo.

—¿Debería ver algo malo en eso?

—Déjame levantar. Termina tu llamada, toma un baño y golpea en mi cuarto, porque seguro no voy a enfrentar sola a tu hermana.

—Ok —respondió, quitando el brazo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Regresó el celular a su oreja y apenas me levanté me dio un pellizco en la cola, haciendo que soltara un chillido por la inesperada acción.

—No fue nada, sin querer pisé la patita de Nessie —habló al celular, probablemente intentando disfrazar mi grito.

Le mandé una mirada reprobatoria —que fue respondida con una sonrisa torcida—, y abrí la puerta del cuarto, rezando para que no me encontrara de frente con algún pariente de Edward, especialmente Alice.

Entré en el cuarto, separé la ropa que usaría y la puse encima de la cama, caminando derecho al baño. Tomé un baño caliente, canturreando algunas canciones que venían a mi cabeza. Cuando me di por satisfecha apagué las llaves y me sequé, enrollando la toalla en mi cuerpo. Apenas caminé al cuarto me llevé un susto con Edward acostado encima de la cama… con mis bragas en la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestioné, yendo a su lado y arranchándole mis bragas.

—Esperándote. Dijiste que no ibas a bajar sola.

—Era para que me esperes quieto, no para que juegues con mis cosas —hablé, girándome de espalda y poniéndome las bragas, aún con la toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo.

—Solo quería ver qué ropa te ibas a poner —justificó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es el color de la blusa que elegí? ¡Sin espiar! —hablé, viendo que intentó desviar la mirada hacia la blusa que estaba sobre la cama.

—¿Rosa? —dijo, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Es verde! —hablé, levantando la pieza de ropa.

—Mierda.

—Hijo de perra —murmuré, poniéndome el sostén y tirando la toalla encima de la cama.

Continué vistiéndome mientras Edward seguía quieto en la cama, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi ni un minuto siquiera.

—¿Ya te cansaste de mirar o quieres que me dé una vueltita? —cuestioné mirándolo.

—La verdad preferiría que ahora comenzaras a quitarte la ropa, de preferencia lento y haciendo un baile sensual, pero me conformo con una vueltita —dijo sonriendo.

—No tienes arreglo, ¿eh? —pregunté retóricamente, balanceando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directo al comedor, donde siempre era servido el desayuno. Al entrar en el lugar mi cara quedó completamente colorada y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Cuando giré mi rostro para intentar entender por qué su reacción, vi que observaba a sus padres y me acordé inmediatamente de lo que anoche había pasado. De pronto, lo cómico de la situación en la que estábamos me atrapó y comencé a reírme sola.

La noche anterior, Edward y yo habíamos escuchado a sus padres follando. Alice me había visto haciéndole sexo oral a su hermano y, para completar la situación, ya había visto a Jasper completamente desnudo —y tenía el 98% de seguridad que Esme y Rose creían que ya lo conocían por haber visto una de sus películas para adultos.

—¿Bella? —Edward me miraba como si estuviera loca.

—No, nada. No, nada —hablé, limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y el ambiente era un tanto extraño. Primero que todo porque Alice estaba callada y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, desviábamos inmediatamente el contacto. Carlisle y Esme siempre que intentaban sacar algún tema con Edward, eran fríamente respondidos. Emmett y Rosalie aún no habían dado señal de vida.

—¿Qué está pasando con ustedes? —preguntó Zafrina.

—Nada —Edward, Alice y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí… —Zafrina nos miró desconfiada—. Bella está más roja que un pimentón, Edward no para de meterse pedazos de pan a la boca y apenas responde, y por el amor de Dios, no voy ni a hablar del hecho que Alice no haya dicho ni pio desde que ustedes entraron y me está preocupando.

—Solo estoy nervioso por los VMA de hoy —habló Edward.

—Estoy segura que va a ir todo bien, mi ángel —dijo Esme, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su hijo, quien como retribución le dio una sonrisa falsa y puso un pedazo más de pan en su boca, desviando la mirada.

—Nos tenemos que ir más temprano —comentó Carlisle—. Emmett está con Rosalie en el cuarto y ella no para de refunfuñar, diciendo que está mareada y que quiere irse a casa para acostarse en su propia cama.

—Ok —respondió Edward. Esme parecía un poco herida con la reacción de su hijo, pero se quedó callada. O al menos creí que iba a quedarse callada.

—Bella, ¿puedes hablar conmigo un minutito? —preguntó Esme cuando vio que no toqué más mi comida.

—Claro —dije levantándome y siguiéndola hasta la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasó con Edward? —cuestionó cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

_¿Cómo le explico a la madre de mi novio que él la escuchó teniendo sexo?_

—Él dijo que estaba nervioso… con los VMA… y eso —hablé, enredándome. Siempre fui una pésima mentirosa.

—Conozco a mi hijo, Bella, sé que alguna cosa está escondiendo y, por la manera que me hablas, sospecho que sabes la razón por el trato frio y distante que me está dando.

—Es que anoche, estábamos, esto… pasando por el cuarto en el que ustedes estaban y él como que escuchó… algunas cosas —balbucee, jugando con el filo de mi blusa.

—¿Cómo así? ¿Qué cosas?

—Sobre un regalo que tu marido… hmmm… te dio —dije, desviando la mirada y sintiendo mi rostro quedar cada vez más caliente.

—Regal… ¡Ah, Dios mío! —exclamó, finalmente comprendiendo lo que estaba intentando decir.

—Pues sí.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —preguntó preocupada.

—Él quedó… desanimado.

—¿Debería pedirle disculpas?

—Creo que es mejor no tocar el asunto. En algún momento lo va a olvidar, solo debe ser un poco difícil enfrentar la situación al día siguiente.

—Sí, claro —habló comprensiva—. Disculpa si te causé algún inconveniente o si escuchaste alguna cosa.

—No, todo bien —murmuré, no viendo el momento de que el asunto terminara—. Vamos a dejar esas cosas de lado.

—Ok —habló levantándose, y creo que estaba un poco ruborizada—. Gracias por haberme dicho la verdad. Estaba lastimándome con el trato frio que Edward me estaba dando, pero ahora creo que comprendo la situación en la que se encuentra. ¿Sabes qué pasó con Alice?

—¡No! —respondí inmediatamente, mi voz saliendo un poco alterada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —hablé, girando mi rostro en dirección al comedor—. Creo que escuché a Edward llamarme, ya regreso.

Me senté al lado de Edward nuevamente y él me cuestionó, cuchicheando en mi oído, sobre lo que su madre quería hablar conmigo. Lo evadí, diciendo que solo quería comentarme que le había gustado conocerme, y pareció aceptar mi respuesta.

Esme tardó cerca de quince minutos en regresar a donde estábamos, finalmente dándose cuenta que yo no aclararía nada más sobre el tema de Alice. Ella llamó a Carlisle y nos comunicó que ambos irían a arreglar las maletas y nos avisarían apenas estuvieran listos.

Zafrina se levantó y fue llevando algunos platos a la cocina, dejando solo a Alice, Edward y a mí en la habitación.

—Tienes que aprender a golpear la puerta de los otros —dijo Edward, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Disculpa! —habló Alice, tímida—. Estoy tan acostumbrada con el hecho de que siempre fuiste soltero que terminé olvidado que Bella podría estar durmiendo en tu habitación. Juro que no vi nada, el cabello de Bella estaba en frente.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuré, deslizándome en la silla y escondiendo el rostro.

—¿Hay manera de que olvidemos que eso pasó? —preguntó Alice—. Estoy intentando hacer que la imagen salga de mi mente, y si nunca más tocamos el asunto facilitará mucho la situación.

—Ok — inmediatamente Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

—¡Perfecto! —habló sonriéndonos y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Bella, vas a amar la ropa que elegí para que acompañes a Edward a los VMA!

Creo que era la manera de Alice distraerse, entonces Edward y yo la escuchamos detallar la ropa que me pondría más tarde. Satisfecha con la descripción que había hecho, me avisó que esta vez no sería necesario salir de casa para mi arreglo para la fiesta —lo que me dejó profundamente aliviada— porque ella misma cuidaría de mi cabello, además la manicurista vendría hasta casa para ocuparse de mis uñas.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y subimos al segundo piso, Alice caminó a su habitación, alegando que debía hacer una llamada importante a Jasper, y Edward y yo entramos derecho a su cuarto.

—¿Estás nervoso con el _show_ de los VMA? —cuestioné cuando estábamos acostados lado a lado en la cama.

—Un poco. No es mi primera vez haciendo una presentación ahí, el año pasado estaba más nervioso, ese tipo de espectáculos son siempre diferentes; cuando salgo de gira o hago _shows_, las personas que compran mi entrada son mis fans. Ahí es diferente, me estoy presentando para un público que en su mayoría trabaja en el mismo campo que yo y, sobre todo, están viviendo en este medio hace mucho más tiempo.

—Creo que vas a salir muy bien. Si todo sale mal es solo que hagas ese baile de antenoche, estoy segura que eso va a opacar cualquier tontería que hicieras.

—Gracias, Garrapata. Estoy seguro que con tus brillantes consejos mi carrera va hacia adelante —dijo riendo—. Solo espero que Jessica y tu no se maten cuando esté encima del escenario.

—Argh, ¿va a estar sentada a mi lado? —indagué, haciendo una mueca.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces trata de comportarte. No voy a tener paciencia para estar soportando las miradas que me da todas las veces que te toco y viceversa.

—Siempre me comporto —habló con inocencia.

—Claro, siempre eres un ejemplo.

—Prometo que voy a intentar quedarme quietito durante el evento, pero cuando lleguemos a casa… —se giró, acercando su rostro al mío y cubriendo mi cuerpo parcialmente con el suyo—. Garrapata, Garrapata, de hoy no te me escapas.

—¿Y quién dice que quiero escapar? —pregunté con una ceja arqueada e intentando ofrecerle mi sonrisa más pervertida.

Me besó y dejó que sus manos vagaran por mi cuerpo. Primero tocó mi ombligo, haciendo que soltara una leve risita cuando su dedo hizo contacto con mi _piercing_. Después sus curiosas manos fueron subiendo, hasta que llegaron a mi sostén; apretó uno de mis senos con firmeza y fue hacia el broche, para tener más libertad de tocarme. Sorprendentemente no tuvo dificultad en la tarea, pero el universo decidió ser cruel con él. Y conmigo.

—Edward, abre la puerta. Papá y mamá están abajo para despedirse. ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos! —Emmett gritó desde afuera del cuarto, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —avisó Edward, levantándose de la cama y esperando que me cerrara el brasier. Apenas se dio cuenta que estaba lista abrió la puerta del cuarto a su hermano.

—¡Qué demora! —reclamó Emmett y después vio que yo también estaba en el cuarto—. Ah, está explicado. ¿Qué cabello es ese, eh, Bellita? Ustedes dos en el tan-tan. Apuesto que el video que les dejé anoche les dio un incentivo.

—Idiota —dijo Edward, dándole a su hermano un golpe en la cabeza—. Muy graciosito.

—Apuesto que fue gracioso, qué pena que no estaba presente para ver cuál fue la reacción de los dos.

—Solo no te golpeo porque estoy seguro que vas a sufrir mucho a mano de Rose durante su embarazo—. Comentó Edward, dándome la mano y saliendo del cuarto.

—Ni me digas —murmuró Emmett, siguiéndonos.

—¿No vas a llamar a Alice? —indagué.

—Ya se despidió, dijo que va a pasar la mañana en casa de la mamá de su nuevo novio. Lo encontré un hombre simpático —comentó Emmett.

—Sí, sabe mantener una buena conversación. ¡Que pensaste de él, Garrapata!

—Creo que es… un gran hombre.

Carlisle, Esme y una abatida Rose nos esperaban en la puerta principal. Zafrina fue la primera en despedirse de sus breves huéspedes, le dio un beso a Carlisle y en seguida abrazó a Rosalie, aconsejándola alimentarse bien, pues ahora comería por dos; puso los brazos alrededor de Emmett, quien la levantó del suelo y ella soltó una sincera carcajada, probablemente acostumbrada y al mismo tiempo nostálgica con la forma de demostración de afecto que el grandulón usaba. Pero el dolor de la despedida fue visible al abrazar a Esme, su fiel amiga.

Edward no se movía, entonces tomé valor y me despedí primero de Emmett, que me sorprendió al usar conmigo el mismo trato que le dio a Zaza, levantándome del suelo y cuchicheando en mi oído cuán feliz estaba por su hermano haber encontrado a alguien, y cuán triste estaba por mí, por tener que aguantarme a un idiota como Edward. Me reí de su comentario y le di mi hasta pronto a Rose, felicitándola una vez más por el embarazo. Después hablé con Carlisle, quien me abrazó fuerte y me dio un beso, dejándome colorada gracias a mis pensamientos inapropiados sobre cuan bien olía. Esme fue la última, aún emocionada por la despedida de su amiga, tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando me tomó en brazos, en un sincero abrazo materno y pidiéndome encarecidamente que no dejara de ser la dulce chica de quien su hijo se enamoró.

Miré a Edward y le señalé con la cabeza que debía hablar con todos. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano —que en mi opinión era un tanto agresivo, pues no era necesaria tanta cantidad de golpes en la espalda—. Pinchó la barriga de Rose y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que ella le retribuyera con una gran sonrisa; ofreció un rápido abrazo a su papá y cuando llegó frente de su mamá, se agachó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, pero Esme fue más rápida y lo abrazó con gusto, diciendo un claro "¡Abrázame bien, niño! Te alimenté bien, tienes fuerza en esos brazos." Edward inmediatamente hizo lo que le fue pedido. Esme dijo algunas cosas en su oído, las cuales no escuché, pero Edward meneaba la cabeza de arriba abajo constantemente, concordando o afirmando cualquier cosa que ella le decía.

Con la partida de los padres de Edward, Zaza pidió permiso y dijo que iría a comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. Edward sugirió que fuéramos a la concina y distrajéramos a su abuela, pues siempre quedaba tristona cuando se despedía de sus seres queridos.

—No se preocupen —habló Zafrina cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos siguiendo sus pasos a la cocina—. Les aviso cuando la comida esté lista.

—Nos gustaría hacerte compañía —hablé, sentándome en una de las sillas que estaban en el gran mesón.

—Que quieren, ¿eh? —preguntó desconfiada, llenando una olla de agua.

—Zaza. ¿No podemos, libremente, querer quedarnos al lado de una de nuestras personas favoritas? —inquirió Edward, pero Zafrina no respondió, solo le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

Comenzó a cocinar en silencio, manteniendo una cierta distancia de nosotros, Edward caminó a su lado, pero no recibía atención.

—¿Vas a cocinar sin música? —cuestionó.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar música.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Edward con gran exageración—. ¡Es un insulto decir algo así en la casa de un músico! Voy a fingir que no escuché tus palabras. Además, voy a encender la radio.

Y lo hizo. Buscó alguna estación con una canción que le agradara y finalmente, cuando la potente voz de John Lennon cantando "Twist and Shout" invadió la habitación, pareció satisfecho. Edward colocó los brazos en la cintura de Zaza y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado para otro, acompañando la canción.

— "_Well, shake it up baby now (Shake it up baby), Twist and shout (Twist and shout) …_" – cantó—. Ven a bailar también, Garrapata.

Me levanté y fui tras Edward, cantando junto a él e ignorando los reclamos de Zafrina para que la dejáramos quieta haciendo su labor. Alice, tal vez escuchando el ruido que venía de la cocina, apareció en la puerta. No hizo preguntas y ni buscó saber los motivos, solo comenzó a bailar con nosotros. Me sentía en un musical, esos del tipo en que las personas comienzan a cantar y bailar, aparentemente sin justificación alguna.

Finalmente, cediendo a nuestra tentativa de reanimarla, Zafrina soltó una alta y libre carcajada —de ese tipo que contagia y te hace reír junto—, regresando así, al estado de espíritu que tanto adorábamos.

Todos nos quedamos esperando que el almuerzo estuviera listo, sentados en los bancos que pertenecían a la barra de la cocina, cantando las viejas canciones que tocaban en la radio. Después ayudamos a Zafrina a servir la mesa y finalmente devoramos los maravillosos macarrones que había preparado.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos después del almuerzo para que mi sesión de tortura empezara; Alice me agarró del brazo y me llevó a su cuarto. Peinó mi cabello y me hizo un moño, pero por los insultos que salieron de su boca, no quedó muy satisfecha con el resultado.

—¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! —Exclamó después de una serie de improperios.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —pregunté curiosa, levantando el rostro y mirando a Alice a través del espejo.

Cuando vi por primera vez mi reflejo en el espejo, con cabello recogido, descubrí de lo que tanto Alice renegaba. Del lado izquierdo de mi cuello estaba visible una enorme marca de dientes, levemente púrpura. ¡Mierda! ¡Fue cuando Edward me mordió anoche!

—¡Tienen que ir suave! Dios sabe la cantidad de base que voy a necesitar usar para intentar esconder eso. Tu cabello va a tener que quedar suelto, no hay manera —informó, dejándome un poco ruborizada. Como si ya no fuese bastante lo que pasó en la mañana.

Resignada a que no había otra manera de arreglarme, Alice pidió que me bañara y lo lavara de la manera que ella me instruyó. Cuando hice lo que solicitó, comenzó a cepillar mi cabello, siendo interrumpida dos veces: una por Edward, que quería estar a mi lado, pero cuando escuchó a su hermana reclamar por la marca que me había dejado en el cuello, rápidamente inventó una disculpa y salió del cuarto; la otra vez fue cuando la manicurista llegó para arreglar mis uñas.

Todos sus cuidados me daban sueño y Alice sacudió mi cabeza algunas veces, recordándome permanecer despierta. _No sé cómo algunas celebridades aguantan hacer siempre eso_. Después del cepillado, la pseudo peluquera, me hizo unos rizos con la ayuda de un aparato, pasando los dedos por las hebras después, dando la impresión de que era ondulado. Cuando llegó la hora de poner el fijador en mi cabello, mis uñas ya estaban listas.

Vi por primera vez el vestido que Alice había elegido para mí. Ese era definitivamente más mi estilo: era negro y de encaje, llevando por abajo un paño de satín _nude_, dando la falsa idea de transparencia. Su longitud era corta, pero aun así elegante. Era algo romántico, sensual y moderno. Nadie se equivoca cuando elige un valentino —palabras de Alice, claro.

Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido y, cuando todo estaba en el lugar correcto, inició la aplicación del maquillaje en mi rostro. Optó por algo simple y jovial: un sutil tono rosado en las mejillas, labial rojo naranja y mis ojos ahumados. Me puse algunas piezas de joyería que, así como la otra vez, me informó eran un préstamo. Creí que la parte de la tortura ya había terminado, pero cuando vi los enormes tacones que Alice tenía separado, descubrí que el tormento apenas comenzaba.

—¿Cuántos centímetros tienen esos tacones? —cuestioné, mirando aquello, que más parecía un arma mortal.

—Doce —dijo como si aquello no fuese nada.

—Alice, estoy segura que voy a caer si uso esto.

—No lo harás. Cualquier cosa, Edward te sostiene.

Me puse los zapatos y me moví por el cuarto, intentando acostumbrarme al enorme calzado. Alice me entregó una cartera y se dio por satisfecha con mi outfit, diciendo que ya estaba lista para salir en las páginas de muchas revistas.

Como una especie de _d__éjà vu_, Edward estaba esperándome en la sala, esta vez usando un pantalón jean negro, una blusa de botones blanca y una chaqueta de cuero por encima. Sonrió al verme y me besó en los labios, ignorando los pedidos de su hermana que no estropeara el labial.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté.

—¿Tu ropa es transparente? —cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta que había hecho.

—No, es un tejido que, por ser su color parecido a la piel de Bella, da la ilusión que está desnuda—. Informó Alice.

—Hmmm… —habló, revisando una vez más el vestido—. Ok, vamos entones.

Nos despedimos de todos, incluso de Nessie, que observaba atenta nuestra partida. Benjamin y Félix estaban esperándonos fuera de la casa, ya en el interior del carro. Edward abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para mí, no sin antes comentar cuán despampanante yo estaba.

Llegamos a la alfombra roja una hora antes del inicio oficial de la premiación y Jessica ya estaba esperándonos. Vestía un pantalón jean _Skinny_ negro, un blazer del mismo color con algunos detalles en plata y debajo una blusa blanca. Sus tacones parecían tan altos como los míos.

Entró en el carro, sentándose al lado de Edward y le informó que debíamos permanecer ahí dentro cerca de veinte minutos más, pues debían ponerse de acuerdo en algunos asuntos; Jessica resaltó lo que debía o no hablar dentro de poco, dando a entender que no sería recomendable que yo pasara nuevamente con él por la alfombra roja. Edward, obviamente, ignoró por completo lo que le dijo, pues cuando nos fue indicado que debíamos salir del automóvil y caminar en dirección al clásico tapete rojo, me extendió la mano y no hubo escapatoria.

Los paparazzi gritaban su nombre y algunos incluso, sorprendentemente, decían el mío. Lo dejé solo por algunos instantes, mientras los fotógrafos sacaban fotos exclusivamente de él, pero luego me haló nuevamente, nuestras manos tocándose solo por algunos segundos y después soltándose.

Edward dio algunas entrevistas, que en su mayoría hablaban sobre el esperado show de la noche y la expectativa de que él sería el gran ganador de la categoría "mejor clip masculino", en la cual competía con el video "Amazing", último sencillo de su primer CD. Algunos periodistas más curiosos preguntaron sobre los rumores con Tanya —los cuales Edward inmediatamente desmintió— y hasta le llegaron a preguntar el tipo de relación que él y yo manteníamos, ya que ahora me llevaba a todos los lugares. Explicó que teníamos una relación profesional y que, el hecho de yo estar presente en todos los lugares en los que él estaba en los últimos días era debido a la naturaleza de mi trabajo.

Al final de las entrevistas Jessica dijo que deberíamos entrar al recinto donde sería trasmitida la premiación. Un hombre perteneciente a la producción nos indicó nuestros puestos y nos sentamos, Edward en la punta, seguido por mí y a mi lado Jessica —que no estaba ni un poco satisfecha con el lugar que le fue asignado—. _Qué triste._

Cuando la premiación comenzó, el presentador hizo diversas bromas con algunas de las celebridades, que hicieron que Edward y yo nos carcajeáramos, eso hasta el momento en que citó el nombre de Edward.

—Todos ustedes conocen al nuevo fenómeno musical Edward Cullen, ¿cierto? Hace algunos días surgieron unos rumores que decían que estaba saliendo con la joven Tanya Denali. Querida, no sé cómo decirte esto de forma delicada, pero si eso es verdad, creo que deberías reconsiderar tus ideales de virginidad, porque la manera de haber mujeres que quieren sentarse en las piernas de ese chico es super probable que esa relación no dure —dijo, mirando a Tanya mientras la mayoría de los invitados emitían sonidos que expresaban su shock con la audacia del presentador.

El show continuó y Edward pareció no darle importancia al comentario malvado. Algunos cantantes ya habían hecho sus presentaciones y diversos astronautas de plata fueron entregados. Con toda la emoción que flotaba en el aire, la polémica cantante Ne$$a estaba bastante alterada cuando fue a recibir su premio y terminó vomitando.

Apenas la famosa cante pop Brianna subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar sobre la enorme presencia que los hombres tuvieron en el escenario musical en el último año, ya sabíamos que la categoría que presentaría ahora era "mejor clip masculino". Un rápido video fue mostrado todos los nominados y al final, Brianna abrió un sobre para revelar quien era el gran vencedor.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? ¡El vencedor es Edward Cullen! — anunció Brianna, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Edward se levantó y Jessica prácticamente me derribó, abrazándolo primero. Después Edward me dio un abrazó y susurró en mi oído que le gustaría besarme, pero los dos sabíamos que ahora estaba lejos de ser el momento correcto para asumir nuestra relación.

Caminó por el corredor, saludando a algunas celebridades y, apenas llegó al escenario, agarró el astronauta de plata en sus manos y se paró en frente del micrófono para hacer su agradecimiento.

—Waw, creo que debería haber preparado alguna cosa, pues normalmente, cuando me pongo nervioso, termino hablando un montón de estupideces. Entonces seré breve. Quería agradecer a todos lo que hicieron esto posible, este premio es dedicado a mis fans. Gracias.

Como el espectáculo de Edward sería en el próximo bloque, permaneció en el _backstage_ para cambiarse de ropa y se preparó para la presentación. Después de un breve intervalo, el presentador regresó y anunció la presentación de Edward Cullen.

Todas las luces del escenario estaban apagadas, con la excepción de una que iluminaba a Edward. Cantaba solo con la ayuda de una guitarra, en una versión acústica de su nueva canción; era una presentación simple, se comparaba a las grandiosidades que algunos artistas les gustaba hacer en una premiación como esa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser increíble.

Al terminar la presentación, todos aplaudieron y yo estaba tan orgullosa de mi novio que hasta logré ignorar el hecho de que Jessica se había quedado a mi lado todo el tiempo.

El resto de la premiación no duró mucho y, después de que Edward se sacara fotos con el astronauta de plata, ya estábamos listos para dejar el estudio de _Paramount Pictures_.

—Creo que tu único fallo fue no decir, durante la aceptación del premio, que el nuevo álbum está pronto a salir —Jessica comentó con Edward.

—Jessica, no preparé nada, intenté ser lo más breve posible, vamos a tener aún varias oportunidades para hacer la promoción. Mañana conversamos sobre eso, ¿ok? Todo lo que quiero es ir a casa.

—¿No vas a la fiesta? —cuestioné estupefacta.

—No.

—¿Esto por casualidad tiene algo que ver con Bella? Si ella quiere trabajar con una celebridad tiene que entender que esos eventos hacen parte de la vida social de una —dijo, como si yo ni siquiera estuviera presente.

—_Yo_ no quiero ir —dijo Edward bruscamente, dándole fin.

—Ok —se resignó Jessica, pero me miró con odio. De pronto, vi a sus ojos cambiar de foco e ir a mi cuello.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, abriendo para mí la puerta del carro.

Cuando me senté en el banco trasero, abrí la bolsa que Alice me había dado y saqué un espejo. Apenas lo posicioné en dirección a la marca de mi cuello, noté que la base ya estaba quitándose y el que me haya hecho el cabello hacia atrás la dejaba prácticamente expuesta. Perfecto, todo lo que necesito ahora es que Jessica sospeche de marcas moradas en mi piel.

Continuamos el camino hablando un poco, comentando solamente algunos detalles de la premiación. No quería estresar a Edward sobre la posibilidad de que Jessica estuviera sospechando de que algo podría estar pasando entre nosotros, mucho menos cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente ansiosos con lo que sabíamos iba a pasar apenas nos quedáramos a solas en su habitación.

Cuando salimos del carro y paramos en frente de la casa, mariposas bailaban en mi estómago. Edward abrió la puerta y caminamos en silencio hasta las escaleras del segundo piso, pero algo pareció llamar su atención apenas pasamos por la sala. En una mesa estaba un balde con una enorme botella de champagne _Veuve Clicquot_, dos copas y al lado una pequeña tarjeta. Agarró el papel con curiosidad y sonrió inmediatamente.

—"Felicidades por la increíble presentación y por el premio. Espero que llegues antes que el hielo se derrita, secuestré a Zaza y a Nessie; la casa es solo de ustedes. ¡APROVECHEN! Besos, Alice. Pdta.: puede admitir que soy la mejor hermana del mundo" —leyó para mí en voz alta.

—¡También creo que deberías admitir eso!

—Lo haré, Alice acaba de ganar muchos, muchos puntos conmigo —dijo, agachándose para agarrar el balde que contenía la botella y girándose hacia mí—. ¿Vamos arriba?

—Ok —estuve de acuerdo, agarrando las copas, pasando frente a él y subiendo las escaleras.

Era obvio que iríamos a su cuarto, incluso ni siquiera dudé o cuestioné sobre a donde era que deberíamos ir. Confirmó lo que presumía y sin más tardanza abrí la puerta del lugar; el cuarto estaba igual que siempre: limpio, bien organizado y con las simples, pero marcadas, características de Edward. Un lapicero destapado en la mesita de noche indicaba que en algún momento de su día tuvo una idea para alguna canción, ya sea una letra o un acorde; el paquete de cigarrillos que había comprado hace dos días aún permanecía cerrado, mostrando que lo que consideraba un vicio, tal vez no pasara de un hábito.

—Voy a regar un poco de agua que estaba en el balde dentro del lavamanos, ya regreso —habló, pasando a mi lado y yendo en dirección al baño.

Puse las copas encima de la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama. Me quité los tacones que tanto maltrataron mis pies durante el día y sentí alivio de inmediato. Nada era tan cómodo para mis pies como quedarme descalza. Pasé la mano por la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de la colcha y sonreí, dándome cuenta de que esa era la misma que estaba en la cama de Edward el primer día que llegué aquí.

—¿Recordando algo gracioso? —cuestionó, parado a mi lado.

—Esta es la misma colcha del día que llegué aquí.

—¿Sí? Tienes una buena memoria. No logro recordar ni lo que estaba ahí anoche.

—Lo recuerdo. Con el comentario que hiciste, diciendo que la magia pasaba aquí, no pude evitar los pensamientos maliciosos que pasaron por mi mente. Digamos que la cama y esa silla estaban incluidos en ellos. —Reí, recordando las palabras que él había usado y cómo se había puesto de nervioso cuando se dio cuenta del doble sentido de lo que dijo—. Recuerdo también que dijiste que no follabas aquí. ¿Por casualidad eso era una mentira o estamos aquí solo para conversar?

—No. Para ambas preguntas.

—¿Por qué las cosas no pasaban aquí?

—Porque traer mujeres a mi casa sería sinónimo de confusión. Primero los paparazzi me fotografiarían, después las fotos saldrían dentro de algunos minutos en todos los medios de comunicación imaginables y tendría que escuchar a Jessica reclamar sobre cómo estaba manchando mi nombre. Nadie nunca ha valido el sacrificio.

—¿Y para dónde llevabas a las mujeres con quienes dormías? —indagué, aún sin tener mucha seguridad si quería escuchar sobre las escapadas sexuales de Edward.

—Hablas como si yo saliera con una mujer por semana —dije, carcajeándome—. Tuve dos parejas desde que me volví famoso. Normalmente cada uno de nosotros reservaba un cuarto de hotel y en la noche nos encontrábamos en uno de ellos.

—¿No te encuentras con alguien hace cuánto tiempo? —pregunté no logrando contener mi curiosidad.

—Una de ellas hace más de diez meses, ella encontró a alguien que realmente le gustaba y rompimos nuestro acuerdo. Después conocí a esa otra mujer y estuvimos juntos solo algunas veces, la última vez fue hace un poco más de dos meses.

—¿Las dos eran famosas?

—Solo una.

—Ok.

—¿No vas a preguntar quién es?

—No, no quiero saber. ¿Siempre usaste protección con ellas?

—Sí, jamás dormiría contigo sin informarte que estás corriendo algún riesgo. Constantemente me hago chequeos para saber si mi salud está bien, necesitándolo o no.

—Me hice una prueba después de James. Felizmente no me pasó alguna enfermedad —aclaré.

—Ok. ¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría saber? ¿Terminaron tus dudas sobre mi historial sexual de los últimos dos años?

—Sí —hablé, sintiéndome estúpida con mis preguntas—. Disculpa por tantas preguntas. Aún más ahora.

—No hay problema. —Se levantó y puso las manos en mi rostro, sus ojos no salían de los míos.

—¿Entonces seré la primera aquí? —cuestioné tímida. Me dio su típica sonrisa torcida y besó con delicadeza mis labios, después un beso en mi mejilla y sentí sus labios caminar hacia mi oído.

—Serás la última —susurró, dejándome vibrante.

Se apartó de mí y agarró el champagne. Cuando finalmente logró abrir la botella, llenó las dos copas y me entregó una. Brindamos y tomamos con calma el burbujeante líquido, puse mi copa vacía en la mesa y estiré mis piernas, colocándolas alrededor de él y acercándolo. Metí la mano en su bolsillo y agarré su celular, apagándolo en seguida; hoy no quería interrupciones.

Se agachó y finalmente me dio un debido beso. Pasó la lengua por mi labio inferior y mi boca se abrió inmediatamente, recibiéndolo; su mano envolvía mí nunca y las mías estaban alrededor de su torso. Su aliento era caliente y sus labios tan suaves que jamás quería que cesaran sus besos. Mordisqueó la punta de mi lengua y, en seguida, separó nuestras bocas, obteniendo un lamento de mi parte.

Aún con una buena cantidad de champagne dejó su copa junto a mí y quedó recto frente a mí, pidiéndome la mano. La extendí y copié su posición. Edward pasó la mano bajo mi vestido y levantó el tejido delicadamente, no sé si por miedo a rasgar la ropa o si era para saborear el momento. Lo ayudé, alzando los brazos y logró con facilidad quitarme el vestido por completo. Besó ligeramente mis labios e hizo lo mismo con mi cuello, tocando suavemente con sus labios la parte en que había dejado una marca la noche anterior.

Mientras distribuía aleatorios y dulces besos por todos los lugares que sus labios alcanzaban, mis manos fueron ágiles y removieron las piezas de ropa que lo tenían cubierto. La primera en dejar su cuerpo fue la chaqueta, seguida de su blusa y después el pantalón jean y los zapatos.

—Hmmm… nada más sexy que un hombre en bóxer y medias —bromee, observando las únicas piezas de ropa que aún restaban en Edward. Solo rio y se quitó las medias—. No me incomodaría si te quitas el bóxer también, lo juro.

—¿Qué frase fue esa, Garrapata? Creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Definitivamente. Entonces… ¿vas a quitártelos? —pregunté, intentando hacer una voz sensual, pero fallando en medio de la frase porque comencé a reír.

—Aún no —rio.

Coloco las manos en mi cintura y me giró de espalda hacia él. Besó mí nunca mientras sus dedos intentaban abrir el broche de mi sostén. Lográndolo, bajó sus labios por mi espalda, haciéndome temblar; las curiosas manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, hasta que reposaron encima de mis bragas.

—Estas definitivamente no son las mismas bragas que habías elegido hoy en la mañana —comentó sobre la pieza de ropa que usaba. Eran unas braguitas negras, trasparentes de encaje.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunté tímida.

—Aham —afirmó—. Una pena que tendré tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlas.

Y con eso removió las braguitas de mi cuerpo, dejándolas caer alrededor de mis pies. Con los brazos en torno a mi cintura, pidió que me acostara en la cama; hice lo que me pidió y me acosté en el centro del colchón, no teniendo idea de lo que él tenía en mente.

Observé cuando agarró la botella de champagne y llenó un poco más la copa. _Espero que no vaya a echarme eso en la cara mientras estoy acostada aquí desnuda._ Puso una rodilla en la cama y después la otra, moviéndose hasta que cada una de sus piernas estuvieron al lado de mi cuerpo. Bajó el rostro y me dio un casto beso.

—¿Estás intentando un nuevo show en que tienes sexo y sostienes una copa al mismo tiempo?

—Claro, el objetivo es no dejar derramar el líquido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté alarmada. Sabía que todo estaba pareciendo demasiado normal para una persona como Edward.

—Obvio que no, Garrapata —dijo carcajeándose—. Tuve una idea mejor que hacer con el champagne.

Con una sonrisa pervertida puso un dedo dentro de la copa, tocando suavemente el líquido; llevó su índice en mi labio inferior y lo mojó, para en seguida trazar el mismo camino con su lengua. Me dio un lascivo beso, dejándome casi sin aire, mis manos fueron a su cabello, halándolo con fuerza, implorando para que sus labios no dejaran los míos. Pero él tenía otras ideas.

Quedó arrodillado nuevamente, observando mi cuerpo, como si guardara cada detalle. Hice lo mismo, su cabello estaba desordenado, más de lo normal. _Mucho más de lo normal_. Sus ojos intensos y curiosos, la boca rosada implorando por mis besos —o tal vez era yo la que estaba implorando por ellos—.

De pronto, sentí algo helado caer en mi estómago, haciendo que los músculos de mi abdomen se contrajeran. Cuando observé la mano de Edward, vi que sus dedos estaban mojados y que pequeñas gotas de lo que imaginaba era champagne, caían de sus dedos encima de mi cuerpo.

—Eso me va a dejar todo pegajosa —comenté.

—Bien… —habló, dándome una sonrisa pervertida, agachándose para dejar la copa en el suelo—. Creo que ese es el objetivo.

—¡Que mente tan malvada! —hablé riendo, pero paré inmediatamente cuando sentí una gota helada encima de mi pecho.

Pareciendo satisfecho con la cantidad de gotitas que cubrían mi cuerpo, Edward se hizo un poco hacia atrás y bajó el rostro, pasando la lengua bajo mi ombligo, probablemente lamiendo la primera gota que había derramado. Sus labios subían despacio, removiendo con calma cada rastro de champagne en mí. Cuando estaba solamente un vestigio del líquido en mi cuerpo, cerca de mi pezón, no aguanté más de anticipación, coloqué la mano en su cabello y lo guie hasta mi seno. Tomó mi pezón en sus labios, succionando lento y después contorneándolo con la lengua. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y en seguida lo dejó, para mi desespero; solté un sonido de frustración y él rio de mí.

—¡Para de provocarme! —refunfuñé.

Sonrió y me dio un breve beso, apartando su rostro de mí y mirándome a los ojos. Súbitamente sentí uno de sus dedos tocar mi sexo, penetrándome vigorosamente. La manera que me miraba, creo que nadie nunca me miró de esa forma, la intensidad, el deseo, algo indescriptible; mi corazón jamás latió tan rápido.

Su dedo ahora se movía despacio, encendiéndome, provocando suspiros y gemidos. Sus labios buscaron los míos y me capturó en un libidinoso beso, nuestras lenguas en sincronía. Su otra mano fue hasta mi seno, masajeándolo; su boca dejó la mía y caminó hasta mi otro seno, chipando mi pezón con fuerza.

—Me gusta así —dijo jadeante y como respuesta chupó una vez más, haciendo un poco más de presión—. ¡Eso!

Repitió la acción algunas veces más y después fue bajando un poco el cuerpo, hasta que su cabeza quedó entre mis piernas. Pasó la lengua por la hendidura de mi sexo e introdujo un dedo más en mí. Mis gemidos salían altos y estaba aliviada que fuéramos los únicos en casa. Lamía mi clítoris de forma acelerada, sus dedos se movían rápidamente y el hecho de que tocara los lugares correctos me dejaba impresionada de cómo manipulaba mi cuerpo.

Mi piel ya estaba sudada, mi cadera respondía a su estímulo, moviéndose contra su mano y mis labios pedían más, más, ¡más! Chupó y en seguida quitó sus labios de mi clítoris, dando paso a su dedo que hacía fuerte presión. Algunos minutos después, estaba llamando su nombre.

Lo halé del brazo, besándolo e intentando quitarle el bóxer. Me ayudó y removió la pieza, quedando de rodillas entre mis piernas y acariciando su miembro, mirándome como si quisiera consumirme. Haló mis piernas y se agachó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. Con la mano que sostenía su erección, la guio en dirección a mi sexo, pero no me penetró; en su lugar rosó su miembro en mí, haciendo que al mismo tiempo soltáramos gemidos de placer.

—¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo? —cuestionó jadeante.

—Sí, pero olvidé tomarlos dos días —dije entre suspiros. Cada vez que la cabeza de su miembro pasaba por mi clítoris, mis manos aseguraban la colcha de la cama con fuerza y me sentía cada vez más excitada—. Condón.

—Ok —habló renuente, apartando nuestros sexos por completo—. Agarra uno de dentro de la gaveta.

Cuando abrí el cajón encontré una bolsa plástica blanca y al abrirla hallé diversas cajas de condones.

—¿Por casualidad estabas pensando en participar de algún maratón de sexo? —cuestioné, abriendo una caja y sacando un paquetito con un condón dentro.

—No —dijo tímido, sonando avergonzado—. Emmett me los dio de regalo anoche.

—No estoy sorprendida —hablé, pasándole el condón.

Rasgando el paquete, retiró el condón y se lo puso. Dejó su peso caer sobre mi cuerpo y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Me gustas tanto —dijo, pasando la mano por mi rostro y quitándome los cabellos que caían en mi rostro.

—También siento eso —hablé, levantando el rostro y besándolo.

Lo sentí en mi entrada, penetrándome lento. Su respiración era jadeante y nuestras bocas no se encontraban bien. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mí, levantó una de mis piernas y comenzó a moverse lentamente, retirando su miembro casi por completo para después embestir nuevamente.

—Mierda —dijo, cerca de mi oído, su ronca voz salió con dificultad—. Creo que… hmm… debería decir algo… puta mierda… romántico, pero… puta mierda.

—No es necesario —hablé, poniendo mis manos encima de su trasero y alentándolo para ir un poco más rápido—. Me lo muestras.

Las embestidas se volvieron un poco más aceleradas, mis manos sintiendo cada vez que flexionaba la cadera y las mías salían de la cama para ir a su encuentro. Sentí su respiración en mi oreja, y él lentamente pasaba su lengua por ella, chupando el lóbulo en seguida.

Mis manos pasaron por su espalda, sintiendo un poco del sudor que se acumulaba. Paré en su cabello, halándolo y juntando nuestras bocas.

—Lo juro… —comencé a hablar, pero sentí que cambió un poco el ángulo de sus embestidas y golpeó en los lugares correctos—. Mierda… ¡no pares!

—No lo haré —dijo—. Quisiera que mi pene quedara duro eternamente.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción y ansiedad, que las ganas de reír fueron tan grandes que no aguanté. Una carcajada dejó mis labios al mismo tiempo que se mezclaba con un gemido.

—No te rías —habló.

—Fue gracioso —respondí.

—¿Aún es gracioso? —cuestionó, esta vez aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—¡Ahhh! —fue la única respuesta que logré producir.

Su ritmo estaba acelerado y enmudeció mis sonidos con su boca, besándome con tanta pasión que era difícil respirar. Cuando cesó el beso, mi respiración estaba tan jadeante que parecía que había acabado de emerger de un gran chapuzón. Su cadera disminuyó el compás hasta que paró por completo.

—Te quiero encima —dijo, saliendo por completo de dentro de mí.

Se acostó en la cama y pronto puse mis piernas a su alrededor. Asegurando su erección, lo guie dentro. Mis palmas descansaron encima de sus pectorales y me moví lentamente, adaptándome a la manera en que me penetraba. Apenas comencé a moverme de manera más veloz, colocó las manos en mi cintura y levantó mi cadera, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más fuertes. Satisfecho con mi ritmo, llevó su mano izquierda hasta uno de mis senos, acariciando uno de mis pezones.

—_Las chicas —_habló con un tono risueño, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro._ Él y esa obsesión con mis pechos._

Entonces, su mano fue hasta el valle entre mis senos, su dedo índice yendo de arriba abajo

—Quiero _follarlas_. No hoy… pero quiero. Poner mi pene justo aquí —habló, una vez más pasando el dedo de arriba abajo—. ¿Me dejas?

—Sí, sí… —hablé, un poco desorientada, me movía con tantas ganas que ya sabía mis muslos me matarían por la mañana.

—Y después lo chupes… mierda, la mamas tan bien —habló, pasando los dedos por mis labios y levantando la cabeza para besarme.

—Mierda, Edward —susurré sobre su boca.

—¿Estás cerca?

—Uhum —hablé.

—Pon las manos en mis muslos —habló y me posicioné mejor, echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás y, en lugar de apoyar las manos en su pecho, las puse en sus piernas.

Él colocó la mano izquierda en mi cintura una vez más, guiando mis movimientos y esta vez su mano derecha fue hasta mi clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares con su dedo. Estaba cerca. Movía mi cadera con fuerza, cada embestida tan fuerte que mis uñas quedaban en sus piernas. Su dedo comenzó a moverse de manera más ágil y no fui capaz de aguantar más, un gemido alto salió de mi boca, seguido por algunos más. Quité mis brazos de sus piernas y los puse de regreso a su pecho, haciendo movimientos circulares con mi cadera.

—Voy a correrme —avisó.

Su rostro era hermoso. Cerró los ojos, su rosada boca se abrió un poco, el sudor dejó algunos mechones de su despeinado cabello pegados a su frente. Nunca lo olvidaría. Después de haberse corrido, movió la cadera lagunas veces más, hasta que, no aguantando más, descansó en la cama.

Me agaché, depositando un beso en su pecho —coincidencia o no—, encima de su corazón que latía acelerado, así como el mío. Saqué su miembro de mí y me moví más arriba en la cama, besándolo con unas ganas que ni yo misma sabía que tenía. Retribuyó de la misma manera y mi corazón se infló de tan manera que no sabía si era posible caber dentro de mi pecho.

Se levantó, quitándose el condón y yendo a tirarlo, pero rápidamente regresó a mis brazos. Mi rostro estaba en su cuello, distribuyendo pequeños besos. No intercambiamos palabras, solo sintiendo la comodidad de estar juntos, hasta que recordé lo que él había dicho y comencé a reír nuevamente.

—Dijiste que querías que tu pene quedara duro para siempre —comenté riendo.

—¡Para de reír! —habló, pero también se carcajeó.

—¡Fue gracioso! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque se sentía tan bien, no quería parar nunca y cuando queda muerto no puedo continuar. Como ahora —habló, apuntando hacia su flácido miembro.

—¡Qué crimen! Creo que tenemos que terminar con nuestra relación. Pensé que tu pene estaba duro las veinticuatro horas al día, así no podemos continuar —hablé burlona y después carcajeándome porque comenzó a pincharme en el abdomen, justo donde sentía cosquillas.

—Creo que debería encender el aire acondicionado —habló, notando nuestro estado.

—Sí, esa mezcla de olor a sexo con champagne y sudor no es la mejor cosa del mundo. Aún estoy sintiéndome un poco pegajosa —hablé y sentí, de la nada, el dedo de Edward penetrar mi sexo, agarrándome de sorpresa.

—Es porque aún lo estás —habló.

—¡Edward! —hablé, dándole una palmada en el hombro y sintiéndome sonrojar.

—¿Tienes vergüenza? —preguntó riendo.

—¡Claro! Para de decir esas cosas —hablé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, él continuaba riendo.

—Solo si paras de tener vergüenza después de haber cabalgado sobre mí.

—¡Cállate! —hablé, escondiendo una vez más mi rostro, que estaba volviéndose como el fuego.

Me abrazó y me dio un beso en el hombro, pasando la mano por mi espalda.

—¿Vamos a bañarnos? —preguntó.

—Ok —hablé levantándome.

Caminamos hacia el baño, yo en frente, y por el reflejo del gran espejo que estaba en la pared, vi que el observaba mi cuerpo con cada paso que yo daba.

—¿Garrapata? —llamó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la ducha.

—Sí, Cachorro.

—Creo que él no estará duro para siempre, pero existe la posibilidad de que haga una reaparición.

* * *

**Si, sucedió finalmente… ¿Qué tal? ¿Aún siguen ahí? Jajaja**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y principalmente por leerme.**

**Les subiré en un par de horas la escena extra, estén pendientes ;)**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, ya cada vez más cerca de los capítulos nuevos.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	17. Día 16

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 16**

Por increíble que parezca, apenas entré a la ducha, Edward no vino encima de mí. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, comenzó a bañarse normalmente. Bueno, eso hasta el momento en que decidió que _compartiría _el baño. Lavó mi cabello de manera gentil —aunque dejó caer un poco de shampoo en mis ojos—, después decidió seguir con el resto del cuerpo: cuello, hombros, senos, senos, senos… senos.

—Creo que ya están limpios —comenté.

—¿Estás segura? Quiero darte un baño decente.

—Preferiría un baño _indecente…_ —murmuré.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿Dijiste alguna cosa con indecente?

—Claro que no.

—Sí, lo dijiste. Aquí estoy, intentando ser delicado y tú estás pensando en cochinadas, Garrapata.

—Cachorro, estás sobando mis senos hace unos cinco minutos y estoy sintiendo tu erección pegándose a mí. ¿Realmente vamos a estar jugando a quién está pensando en más cochinadas?

Me quedó mirando, como si estuviera analizando la pregunta y después movió la cabeza de lado a lado, mostrándome una expresión que indicaba que yo tenía razón. Puso el jabón al lado del shampoo y después envolvió mi cintura con sus manos.

—Mucho mejor —hablé, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y alzándome en punta de pies para que nos pudiéramos besar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, retribuyó mi beso. No tardó en tenerme recostada en la helada pared de la ducha.

—Mierda. Olvidé un condón.

—Ve por él —hablé.

Salió apresurado del baño, dejando huellas húmedas en el camino. Escuché el sonido de la gaveta abriéndose y después siendo cerrada con fuerza. Cuando regresó, Edward vino corriendo, pero lo que él no esperaba que pasara —y mucho menos yo—, era que iba a resbalase con uno de los charquitos que había hecho con sus pies llenos de agua; no llegó a caerse, pero se dio el cásico golpe que anticipa a la caída. La cara de pánico que hizo, la mano hacia arriba con el condón y el hecho que su erección se balanceara de un lado para otro, fueron suficientes para hacerme carcajear.

—¡Me pude haber caído! —habló indignado, abriendo el condón y poniéndolo en su miembro.

—Hiciste así… —hablé, imitando el movimiento de su cadera—. De verdad, no tiene la misma gracia porque no tengo un pene, pero si lo tuviera…

—Garrapata, no le dices una frase como "si tuviera un pene" a tu novio que está listo para tener sexo contigo —habló, entrando en la ducha.

—Fue gracioso —hablé, riendo un poco más.

—Mi autoestima ya está bajándose un poco porque ríes cada vez que vamos a follar.

—Discúlpame, juro que voy a intentar no reírme.

—¿Debería sentirme mejor con eso?

—Es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecer ahora —hablé, colocando mi mano en su erección e intentando mostrarle mi sonrisa más inocente.

—Ok —dijo y puso su mano sobre la mía, retirándola de su miembro—. Pon las manos en la pared y empina tu culo para mí.

Por algunos segundos me quedé mirándolo en shock, pues no creía que esas palabras habían salido de boca de Edward, pero él simplemente se quedó parado, acariciándose con la mano derecha, esperando que me girara e hiciera exactamente lo que había pedido.

Puse las manos en la pared y bajé un poco el cuerpo, dejando mi trasero empinado, como él había dicho. Todo lo que escuchaba era el ruido del agua cayendo y mordí mi labio inferior, intentando no producir algún sonido que demostrara cuán ansiosa estaba.

La primera cosa que sentí fue su mano en mi cintura y en seguida su miembro pegado a mis nalgas. Se movía de adelante hacia atrás, sobando su erección en mí, dejándome excitada y deseando que me penetrara. Quitó la mano que estaba en mi cintura y la pasó por mi costado, luego apretó mi seno; pellizcó mi pezón y solté un fuerte gemido.

Lo quería dentro de mí, estaba más que lista desde el momento en que llegamos a este baño. Estiré mi brazo y lo aseguré, guiándolo hacia el lugar donde más lo deseaba.

—¡Hey, hey! Puedes ir parando —habló, sosteniendo mi mano—. Andas muy apresurada.

—Y estás adorando provocarme, ¿verdad? —cuestioné frustrada.

—Me gusta apreciar las cosas —habló, quitando mi mano y apartando un poco nuestros cuerpos. Su índice me penetró y apoyé mi mano nuevamente en la gélida pared de granito de la ducha—. Y por lo que estoy viendo, también estás disfrutando. ¿Por qué la prisa entonces?

—Amas verme en este estado, ¿cierto? —cuestioné, girando el rostro y mirándolo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con las manos en la pared, las piernas abiertas y con mi polla encima de tu culo? Definitivamente. Sería atípico de mi parte negar eso.

—No fue lo que quise decir —murmuré, bajando el rostro, sintiéndolo caliente.

Se quedó callado y cuando me curvé para ver lo que estaba haciendo, noté que estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas. Puso las manos a cada lado de mi trasero y sentí su lengua penetrar mi sexo; sorprendida por la acción, moví mi cuerpo hacia el frente, haciendo que su boca se apartara de donde lo deseaba con ardor.

—¿Qué pasó? Creí que querías que parara de atormentarte —habló, lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Lo quiero! —dije abruptamente y me mostró su famosa sonrisa torcida—. Solo me llevé un susto, no estaba esperando eso.

—Ven aquí —habló, halando mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás y dejándome nuevamente en la anterior posición.

Cuando su lengua me penetró de nuevo solté un gemido de placer, luego la sacó y lamió toda la extensión de mi sexo. Empujó un poco más mis piernas, dejándolas más abiertas y me invadió vigorosamente con su lengua, moviéndola de manera acompasada.

Estaba cada vez más excitada y no lograba cesar los sonidos que salían de mi boca. Aumentó el ritmo, pero de pronto paró por completo, estaba lista para reclamar, pero apenas gire el rostro para observar lo que estaba haciendo, lo vi poniéndose de pie.

Sentí la cabeza de su miembro entrar en mi y quedé inmediatamente satisfecha, pero lo quitó súbitamente, haciendo que soltara un sonido de protesta.

—No tienes idea de cuán mojada estás —habló.

—Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto te voy a hacer sufrir si no me follas en los siguientes cinco segundos.

—Adoro… —comenzó a hablar, pero lo interrumpí. No estaba para juegos. Siempre perdía la compostura cuando estaba frustrada.

—¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡MIERDA! —grité, sintiéndolo totalmente dentro de mi y penetrándome con fuerza.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes, de la manera exacta que lo quería en ese momento. Sostenía mi cintura con fuerza y aullaba de placer cada vez que afirmaba cuánto me estaba gustando la manera en la que me tenía.

Soltando mi cintura, apretó mi trasero, sosteniéndome con fuerza y halándome hacia él, nuestros cuerpos haciendo ruido cada vez que entraban en contacto. Se movía incansablemente, no pronunciando una palabra siquiera, solo suspiros alternados con sonidos de satisfacción. Curiosa, giré el rostro para observarlo, parecía maravillado con la manera que estábamos unidos, y la erótica manera cómo observaba tal acto me estimuló aún más.

—Tendrías que ver esto… mierda, mi polla entrando y saliendo de ti… —dijo finalmente, mirándome ardientemente a los ojos.

Estaba prácticamente sin aliento, jadeando, el hecho de que el agua de la ducha estuviera caliente y dejaba el baño cargado, dificultaba más mi respiración. Puso el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó más hacia el frente, dejándome casi recta en la pared; después haló mi pierna izquierda hacia arriba, volviendo sus ligeras envestidas a un ritmo frenético.

—¿Puedes tocarte? —cuchicheó en mi oído, inmediatamente después chimando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Sí —hablé, direccionando mi mano a mi sexo, pero en lugar de tocar mi clítoris, como imaginé que me había pedido, bajé un poco más mis dedos, haciendo contacto con su erección, que entraba y salía de mi—. No puedo ver, pero definitivamente logro sentirlo.

—No puedo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo —dijo, lamiendo las gotas de agua provocadas por la ducha que estaban en mi hombro.

Llevé mi índice a mi clítoris y me toqué con fervor, cerrando los ojos y aprovechando solamente las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba cada que me penetraba con avidez y el intenso placer que recorría mi cuerpo.

—Carajo… ¡Voy a correrme! —bramó cerca de mi oído.

Apenas empezó a correrse, Edward disminuyó el ritmo de sus envestidas.

—¿Te corriste? —preguntó, aún dentro de mí, moviéndose lentamente.

—No —hablé, aún intentando llegar al orgasmo acariciando mi clítoris.

Edward dejó mi cuerpo y pidió que me girara. No tuve ni cómo cuestionarlo antes de sentirlo tocar mi sexo, dos dedos entrando en mi y otro masajeando mi clítoris. No llevó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir a mi cuerpo calentarse cada vez más y mi orgasmo acercarse.

Lo que me agarró desprevenida fue que apenas comencé a contraerme alrededor de los dedos de Edward, mi mano resbaló hacia el botón que accionaba la función de hidromasaje del baño, haciendo que varias duchas se abrieran al mismo tiempo y fuertes chorros de agua vinieran exactamente a nuestra dirección.

—¡Mierda! —grité, sin saber si era por culpa del orgasmo o por los chorros de agua que no paraban de golpearme.

Edward apagó la ducha y, apenas sus ojos repararon en mí, comenzó a reír, no tardó mucho para que me juntara a él.

—Estaba preocupándome que vayas a morir ahogada.

—¿Quién te manda a tener una porquería de baño moderno como este? El baño de mi casa solo tiene dos válvulas, una para agua fría y otra para caliente. Esto de aquí parece tener cincuenta botones.

—Te garantizo que la ducha es maravillosa cuando la función de hidromasaje es usada de manera correcta.

—Intentaré recordar eso la siguiente vez.

—¿Siguiente vez? La señorita ya está pensando en hacer nuevamente una visita a mi baño, ¿cierto? —preguntó, guiñándome.

—Tal vez —hablé, desviando la mirada.

—Eres una contradicción —dijo, soltando una carcajada—. A la hora del sexo te conviertes en una fiera, osada, adoras las palabras sucias; pero cuando todo termina te ruborizas por cualquier cosa.

—No es como si consiguiera evitar que mi rostro quedara así, es algo que no tengo control. No me gusta sentirme inhibida durante el sexo, tengo que mostrar lo que me gusta, de otra manera no lo aprovecharía de la mejor manera.

—No estoy reclamando, me gustas así —habló, agachándose y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

Esta vez tomamos un baño decente y nos vestimos para dormir; Edward en calzoncillos y yo con una de sus viajas camisas. Apenas me acosté en la cama, vino tras de mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

—Te dije que no iba a dejar de abrazarte. La verdad, creo que creaste un monstruo, no sé si podría dormir sin ti en mis brazos.

Solo giré el rostro y lo besé en los labios, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mi corazón estaba disparado con la intensidad de sentimientos que me hacía sentir. Edward me dio un último beso en la frente y recostamos nuestras cabezas en la almohada, finalmente, dejando que el cansancio del día cayera sobre nuestros cuerpos.

En mitad de la madrugada, o tal vez en la mañana —no tenía mucha idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado—, un ruido infernal y constante estaba apartándome del sueño. Intenté llamar a Edward, pero solo refunfuñó algo a mi lado y me haló más cerca de su pecho.

—Edward —llamé, acariciando su trasero. _Vas a ver que así funciona._

—Shhh —pidió silencio.

—¿Edward, qué ruido es ese? —cuestioné, intentando girarme en sus brazos.

Pareció despertar un poco y levantó la cabeza, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Se quedó prestando atención al sonido hasta que concluyó que era la alarma de su celular.

—Creí que lo habías apagado anoche —hablé, observándolo levantarse e ir en busca del aparato.

—El despertador suena, aunque esté apagado el teléfono —dijo, su voz ronca de sueño.

Desactivó la alarma y puso el celular encima de la mesita de noche, regresando a la cama.

—¿Por qué estaba sonando?

—No sé, no debe ser nada importante, vamos a dormir un poquito más —dijo, halando el cobertor y poniendo los brazos a mi alrededor.

Edward logró retornar al sueño en segundos, y sintiendo su tranquila respiración y su olor cerca de mí, terminé siendo mimada para dormir.

Si creía que despertar con el irritante ruido de la alarma era horrible, nada me preparo para la segunda vez que fui despertada. Alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza y llamaba a Edward y a mí. Nos sentamos en la cama, asustados mirando la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Edward, preocupado, levantándose inmediatamente.

—¡Edward, despierta pronto! —gritaba Zafrina del otro lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Jessica está en el portón, va a subir en cualquier momento para hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? —grité, levantándome de la cama rápidamente y comencé a buscar mi vestido, bragas y sostén.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí a esta hora? —indagó, colocando las manos sobre su rostro y bufando alto, su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que ya estaba estresándose.

—Le pregunté lo mismo cuando Dimitri llamó diciendo que Jessica quería entrar a la casa a cualquier precio. Dijo que tienes un compromiso marcado, pero que no atendías tu celular. Félix fue a buscarla a casa como lo acordado y tu no diste señal de vida.

—¡Mierda! El despertador sonó, pero solo quería dormir un poco más —habló, halándose el cabello.

Apenas logré agarrar todas mis piezas de ropa, fui al lado de Edward y pasé la mano por su espalda, intentando calmarlo.

—Voy a mi habitación a tomar un baño y vestirme. Te encuentro abajo, ¿ok? Cálmate, ya estás acostumbrado a lidiar con Jessica, lo máximo que va a hacer es reclamar un poco y después seguirá normalmente con su día —hablé.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía tranquilo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto, super incomoda por tener que pasar al lado de Zafrina, vistiendo nada más que una camiseta vieja que pertenecía a mi novio.

Al entrar al cuarto cerré la puerta y fui al closet a buscar algo para vestir. Mirando mi ropa, vi algunas cosas que no me pertenecían, pero _casualmente_ eran del mismo número que usaba. Alice definitivamente había invadido mi armario en algún momento y puesto eso ahí. Opté por un mini vestido floreado y muy femenino, tenía botones en frente y la falda era voluminosa con algunos vuelos. Era mi estilo, tenía que admitirlo.

Después de elegir unas bragas y el sostén que usaría, agarré mi toalla y caminé en dirección al baño, pero, apenas pasé por la puerta del cuarto, escuché la voz de Jessica y la curiosidad terminó hablando más alto. Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mi oído en ella, intentando escuchar lo que discutían.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una persona extremadamente irresponsable en los últimos días. ¿Es así cómo quieres ser exitoso?

—Jessica, ya te dije que se me pasó, estaba cansado desde anoche. No va a pasar nuevamente.

—Espero que eso sea así. La cantidad de cantantes que caen en el olvido por culpa de la irresponsabilidad es enorme. Un rostro bonito que sabe cantar es fácil de encontrar, Edward, si tu disquera piensa que solo estás trayendo problemas, es solo que se pasen treinta minutos en YouTube, buscando quien va a ser el nuevo queridito de ellos y listo, quedas en el pasado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¿De verdad? ¿Me atraso qué, una hora y tengo que estar escuchando eso? Jessica, por favor, creo que estás siendo un poco dramática.

—Solo quiero tu bien, sabes eso. Una hora hace la diferencia, ya estaríamos saliendo para el programa, el camino de aquí a Las Vegas dura más de cuatro horas.

—Entonces me voy a arreglar —habló y escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

—¿Edward, qué es eso? —cuestionó Jessica.

—¿Qué?

—Ese zapato. Es el mismo que Bella estaba usando anoche.

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Qué está haciendo en tu cuarto?

—Me pidió que se lo devolviera a Alice.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Creo que fui muy claro, pero esperas que puedo agarrar un papel y dibujártelo —dijo de manera despectiva. Era claro, por su voz, que no estaba con paciencia.

—No necesitar ser grosero, Edward, solo quise estar segura porque sabes cómo es esa gente. Espero sinceramente que no estés tirando tu carrera por la borda pasando la noche con una periodista de quinta que escribe un artículo tan mediocre como ella.

—Jessica, si entras a mi casa para hablar mal de las personas que viven aquí, es mejor que te quedes afuera.

—¿_Vive_ aquí?

—Me voy a cambiar de ropa. Estás invitada a esperarme afuera.

—Edward, sabes que…

—No quiero saber nada, Jessica, eres mi asesora y termina ahí, ¿ok? De mi vida personal cuido yo. Con permiso —habló finalmente y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hasta di un paso atrás, asustada con el sonido.

Caminé al baño y apenas el agua calló encima de mí, comencé a sentir una enorme rabia que no tardó mucho en transformarse en lágrimas. Esa posesión de Jessica era aterrorizante. Sabía que yo no estaba perjudicando el trabajo de Edward, que sus palabras eran obviamente su intento de crear argumentos para echarme la culpa; pero la manera que habló de mi trabajo, como si fuese la cosa más banal de universo, fue lo más difícil de tragar.

Me puse maquillaje básico y salí del cuarto, la puerta de Edward aún estaba cerrada y di dos leves golpes, dejando implícito que me gustaría entrar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Yo —hablé y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

El cuarto olía a cigarrillo y el paquete que antes estaba cerrado encima del nochero, ahora estaba abierto, con un cenicero que contenía tres filtros consumidos.

—Estoy tan enojado —habló, exhalando fuerte.

—¿Qué quería? —cuestioné, observándolo sentarse en la cama.

—Tengo una entrevista en un _talk show_, hoy, que la verdad solo comienza a ser grabado a las cuatro, el problema es que olvidé que no sería aquí en Los Ángeles sino en Las Vegas, porque es un especial de cinco años. Como vamos en carro y el camino desde aquí demora un poco más de cuatro horas, Jessica está con un ataque. Son las once de la mañana ahora, está dándole un ataque porque quiere o porque aún no aprendió a contar —habló, extendiendo la mano para agarrar un cigarro más, pero la halé y la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—No dejes que te estrese. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Ignorarla es la mejor cosa que puede hacerse cuando comienza con esas cosas.

—Cuando me lo hace a mí, está bien, pero no soporto escuchar a nadie ofendiendo a una persona que me gusta —habló serio y sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí.

Me agaché y le di un leve beso en los labios, pasando la mano por sus sedosas hebras de bronce, deposité un beso tronado en su mejilla y me puse en pie nuevamente; me abrazó, poniendo los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyando la cabeza en mi abdomen, mi mano fue hasta su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

—Vamos —hablé cuando sentí que estaba más calmado—. Quítate ese aliento a cigarrillo de la boca y encuéntrame abajo, ¿ok?

—Ok —habló levantándose y dándome un beso en la frente.

Al bajar, pasé al lado de Zafrina que me dijo que Jessica estaba afuera de la casa, al lado del carro de Félix

—Dile a Edward que estoy afuera, ¿ok? —le dije a Zaza.

—¿Estás segura? Esa desagradable mujer va a estar molestándote, niña.

—Zaza, lejos o cerca, Jessica ya me molesta —hablé, dándole un beso y saliendo de la casa.

Félix estaba dentro del carro y estaba al volante, imaginé que Benjamin no estaría trabajando hoy. Del lado de afuera, Jessica esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y con el celular pegado al oído.

Me miró mal y le retribuí con una enorme sonrisa. Si la asesora imbécil iba a creer que me iba a afectar el resto del día por el comentario ardido que hizo, estaba muy equivocada. Una parte de mí intentaba ser madura, actuar profesionalmente; el otro lado quería comenzar a bailar alrededor de ella y decirle que había anoche follado con Edward. Dos veces. Y que sentía pena por ella, porque ella nunca iba a saber cuan maravilloso era él en la cama, y que sus besos eran los memores, que es rudo en los momentos correctos y cariñoso conmigo. Ella nunca sabría lo que es despertar en la mañana y verlo sonriendo, como si con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos dijera todo, sin siquiera decir nada.

—Garrapata, de la manera que estás mirando y sonriéndole a Jessica me está asustando un poco —Edward habló, llegando a mi lado—. ¿Debería preocuparme porque quieras parecerte al Joker, agarres un lapiz y le preguntes si le gustaría ver un truco de cómo lo haces desaparecer?

—No, pero ahora que dices eso admito que estoy un poco tentada —hablé, riéndome. Jessica nos miró y sonreí solo un poco más. _¿Y qué si estaba siendo inmadura? Ay de ella si viene a estresar a mi novio._

—Vamos, tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Entramos en el asiento trasero y Jessica iba a juntarse a nosotros, pero Edward le pidió que se sentara en frente, al lado de Félix. Iba a protestar, pero tal vez, teniendo un poco de sentido común y viendo que había pasado los límites con Edward —que para bien o mal era la persona para la cual trabajaba—, calló y se sentó en el banco del copiloto.

Los diez primeros minutos fueron tortuosos, el carro estaba en silencio, Jessica no paraba de jugar con su celular y Edward y yo intercambiábamos miradas, pero no podíamos hacer nada que hiciera notar que estábamos juntos, por eso decidimos quedarnos callados también.

Félix, tal vez notando nuestra incomodidad, encendió la radio y buscó una estación que estaba reproduciendo música que fuese de su interés. Eligió una radio excelente, que ponían canciones antiguas y actuales, de acuerdo con las solicitudes que hacían los oyentes. El tiempo pareció pasar un poco más rápido y hasta estaba cantando algunas canciones.

Solo habíamos hecho una hora de viaje cuando Jessica se giró en el banco del copiloto y tocó la mano de Edward que estaba apoyada en su asiento. Comenzó a hablar sobre el evento de beneficio que participaría al día siguiente e informó que la ropa que debía usar había acabado de ser entregada en casa de él. Edward no dijo mucho, solo estuvo de acuerdo y retiró la mano de la de ella, quien después del trato frio que le estaba dando, se giró de nuevo, mirando hacia el frente y permaneciendo callada.

Continué canturreando la siguiente canción que salió, no podía expresar mejor las ganas que tenía de abrir la puerta de enfrente del caro y dejar que Jessica _accidentalmente_ cayera en la carretera.

"_Oh no (Oh, no)  
Don't you touch my boyfriend (No toques a mi novio)  
He's not your boyfriend (Él no es tu novio)  
He's mine (Es mío)" (1)_

No pareció afectarse con lo que yo estaba cantando, tecleando sin parar su _Blackberry_ y, probablemente, ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, pero la persona a mi lado obviamente lo notó y estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sin hacer sonido, solo moviendo los labios para no llamar la atención de Félix y Jessica.

—Estás celosa —respondió.

—¿Celos? Claro que no —hable de vuelta.

—Claro —dijo, rolando los ojos y dándome un pellizco leve. Solo giré el rostro y sonreí.

Pero algunos kilómetros después el aburrimiento ya me estaba consumiendo y Edward, siendo él, decidió que estar en el carro con su _querida y adorable_ asesora era el lugar perfecto para empezar a provocarme.

"_Girl, you make me feel real good. (Nena, tú haces que me sienta tan bien)  
We can do it 'til we both wake up. (Podemos hacerlo hasta despertarnos)  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (Nena, sabes que estoy enganchado a ti)  
And this is what I'll do... (Y es esto lo que haré...)_

_I wanna sex you up. (Quiero sexo contigo)  
All night. (La noche entera)" (2)_

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, era obvio. A medida que iba cantando la canción, su pie iba pasando por mi pierna y yo intentaba permanecer quieta, como si no me importara ni un poco lo que estaba haciendo, pero era en vano, mis mejillas se colorearon cuando Félix nos miró por el retrovisor. Tomándolo como un aviso, decidimos quedarnos quietos y así permanecimos hasta llegar a Las Vegas.

El programa en el que Edward participaría era presentado por la divertida Ellen DeGeneres, quien estaba pronta a completar cinco años al aire. Con el fin de celebrar ese hecho, el show era grabado en Las Vegas y contaba con la presencia de diversas celebridades.

Como Edward era de los últimos en dar la entrevista, fuimos al camerino, donde se hizo un pequeño cambio de ropa y conversó con Jessica sobre algunas cosas que deberían, sin falta, ser dichas durante la grabación. Los dos parecían haber dejado de lado la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana y estaban en modo completamente profesional, teniendo como foco solamente la carrera de Edward.

Cuando el momento de Edward de ser entrevistado llegó, todo ocurrió en la misma línea de los programas anteriores. El cantante hablaba sobre el nuevo disco, la emoción de los fans con el primer _single_, los rumores incesables sobre Tanya y detalles simples de la vida personal. La entrevista llegaba a su fin hasta que Ellen indagó con su última famosa pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu talento inútil? Edward, probablemente ya sabiendo que la presentadora haría tal pregunta, tenía una repuesta rápida. Afirmó que desde niño estaba muy envuelto en la música y que intentaba componer melodías con los más inusuales objetos; gracias a eso, era capaz de tocar algunas canciones con una campana o incluso con el timbre de una casa.

DeGeneres no perdió oportunidad de ver al cantante hacer algo del tipo e intentó buscar inmediatamente dos campanas. Apenas Edward tuvo en la mano los objetos, la melodía conocida "estrellita donde estás" pudo ser fácilmente escuchada, divirtiendo a todos.

El programa cerró con todas las celebridades en el escenario y la presentadora cortando un enorme pastel con el número cinco dibujado encima. Edward se quedó algún tiempo hablando con algunos famosos hasta el momento en que nos fuimos.

Era extraño no poder actuar libremente con él, apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra desde que salimos de casa. Cuando estábamos a mitad del camino de regreso, tuve una idea. Agarré mi celular y escribí un mensaje a su número.

_**No sabía que tenías un talento como ese. ¿Qué más eres capaz de hacer?**_

Su celular sonó a mi lado y lo revisó inmediatamente, sonriendo y escribiendo una respuesta.

_**Muchas cosas. ~ Cachorro**_

_**¿Qué, por ejemplo?**_

_**Tú. Debería grabar los sonidos que haces cada vez que mis manos están en ti. ~ Cachorro**_

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron en el momento que él mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad por haber conseguido incomodarme._ Idiota_. ¿Quería jugar? Entonces era eso lo que iba a tener.

_**Apuesto que te gustaría grabar eso para después tocar otra cosa.**_

_**Prefiero no pronunciarme sobre ese comentario. ~ Cachorro.**_

Guardó el celular y mantuve la sonrisa._ ¿Acaso pensaba que había terminado con mis mensajes? _Escribí rápidamente uno más.

_**¿Sabes lo que siempre quise hacer?**_

_**¿Qué? ~ Cachorro**_

_**Sexo oral dentro de un carro.**_

Cuando me di cuenta de las palabras que había escrito, mi rostro comenzó a hervir, pero su reacción fue la que exactamente esperaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron y me miró de inmediato, como si dudara que yo había escrito eso. Sus dedos fueron al pequeño teclado del aparato y no tardó mucho para que el mío empezara a vibrar.

**Garrapata… ~ Cachorro**

**Comenzaría lamiendo solo la cabeza, muy lento…**

Leyó mi mensaje y cerró los ojos. Yo lo estaba observándolo de reojo y quería reír, pues sentía que estaba comenzando a ganar por primera vez uno de los juguitos de provocación que tanto hacíamos.

_**Estoy sinceramente dividido entre querer que continúes o pares. **_

_**~ Cachorro**_

_**¿Quieres que pare justo ahora? Mierda, la siguiente cosa que haría seria pasar mi lengua muy lento, bajando milímetro a milímetro hasta llegar a tus testículos.**_

_**Ok. Continúa. ~ Cachorro.**_

_**Claro. ¿Qué tal ahora mi boca alrededor de la cabeza? Succionando con ganas, mi mano masajeando tus testículos. ¿Te gustaría agarrar mi cabello y follar mi boca?**_

Mi rostro probablemente ya estaba de un color tomate, pero toda la incomodidad valía la diversión de ver a Edward en ese estado._ Solo espero que nunca me pida decir algo del tipo en voz alta._ El sonido que soltó fue como un aullido, no aguanté y solté una breve risita por su reacción. Félix y Jessica nos miraron e intentamos comportarnos como si nada hubiese pasado. Algunos segundos después mi celular vibró.

_**Quieres jugar, ¿no? Ahora, gracias a tus mensajes, estoy sentado aquí con una puñetera erección. ~ Cachorro**_

_**Qué pena que el carro esté tan lleno, ¿cierto? Te chuparía con tantas ganas.**_

_**¿Sabes qué quisiera de verdad? Mi polla dentro de ti; pero infelizmente llamaría mucho la atención. Creo que me contento si fueran mis dedos. ~ Cachorro**_

Apenas leí el mensaje en mi celular sentí la mano de Edward en mi muslo, miré hacia el frente en ese mismo momento, intentando notar si alguien estaba viendo lo que él hacía, pero Félix estaba enfocado en manejar y Jessica en su celular. Los dedos de Edward fueron subiendo hasta llegar cerca de mi ingle; estaba intentando mantener un ritmo normal de mi respiración y prepararme para lo que imaginaba iba a hacer, pero de pronto, sus dedos dejaron mi piel.

_**Finge que vas a cambiar la estación de radio. No dejes que miren para atrás, voy a quitarte las bragas. ~ Cachorro**_

Tuve que releer el mensaje para absorber lo que Edward estaba diciendo, sabía que no iba a forzarme a hacer nada, la elección era mía. Dejándome llevar por el momento —y tal vez por el hecho de que mi _pequeño_ lado celoso quería hacer algo de ese tipo en frente de Jessica sin que al menos tuviera idea—, apoyé los brazos en los asientos frontales y puse la cabeza entre los dos que estaban en frente. Puse las piernas estiradas, así Edward tendría fácil acceso para hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿Les incomoda si cambio la radio? —cuestioné, estirando mi brazo para presionar el botón del aparato.

Edward puso las manos bajo mi vestido, halando rápidamente mis bragas y dejándolas caer a mis pies. Los moví y él desapareció con la pieza de ropa. Fingí cambiar la estación y la dejé en una radio que estaba reproduciendo música de los ochenta, me senté nuevamente.

Mi celular vibró, indicando que un mensaje me esperaba.

_**Di que tienes frio. ~ Cachorro**_

—Caramba, está frio, ¿verdad? —hablé.

—Debiste haberte puesto un vestido más largo —murmuró Jessica en el asiento de enfrente.

—¿La señorita desea que disminuya el aire? —cuestionó Félix.

—Deja que yo le presto mi chaqueta, si bajas el aire voy a estar con calor —dijo Edward, agarrando la chaqueta que trajo y poniéndola encima de mi cuerpo, como un cobertor.

Edward agarró mi bolsa y la puso entre nuestros cuerpos. Miró hacia el frente y sentí su mano entrar en contacto, una vez más, con mi muslo, pero esta vez su chaqueta y mi bolsa tapaban a la vista lo que estaba haciendo.

No me provocó como le gustaba hacer, hasta porque el intercambio de mensajes fue tentación suficiente. Esta vez, su mano entró rápidamente en contacto con mi sexo, acarició mis labios y me penetró con un dedo, sintiendo que ya estaba excitada solamente con nuestros simples jueguitos.

Su dedo, mojado por la evidencia de mi excitación, acarició lentamente mi clítoris, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Intentaba controlar mi respiración y mis puños estaban cerrados sobre la tapicería de cuero del carro. Hacía lentos círculos, estimulándome más y deseando que tuviésemos libertad suficiente dentro del carro para que no solo su dedo me tocara, sino que también su gran miembro me penetrara.

Aplicó un poco más de presión e involuntariamente un gemido salió de mis labios, pero rápidamente logré disfrazarlo, fingiendo que estaba tosiendo. Bajó un poco su dedo y me penetró de nuevo, moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera con la misma calma que antes. Tiré mi cadera hacía en frente, intentando darle más acceso y en seguida usó un dedo más.

Lo llamé con mi mano en su pierna y le pedí que leyera mis labios: "más rápido", supliqué. Solo sonrió y aumentó casi imperceptiblemente el ritmo de las embestidas, era como si estuviese siendo torturada, pero de la manera más deliciosa posible.

Puse una mano en su muslo y apreté con fuerza, haciendo que mis uñas probablemente dejaran marcas en su pantalón. "Por favor" pedí, intentando darle mi mirada más suplicante. Debo haber tenido éxito con mi intento, pues apresuró en ese exacto momento los movimientos, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi con agilidad. No presté atención a lo que Félix o Jessica estaban viendo o no, solo cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios, esperando que llegara mi orgasmo.

Edward sacó sus dedos y acarició levemente mi sexo, esta vez con mucho más fervor que antes; podía sentir mi orgasmo cerca, intenso y fuerte. Pero cuando estaba casi llegando, Edward paró por completo sus movimientos, dejando a mi sexo implorando por alivio.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el mundo entero estaría ahora lamentando la pérdida de un increíble y joven cantante llamado Edward Cullen. Su mano aún estaba sobre la parte que más deseaba atención, haciendo una leve caricia, pero nada que pudiera mejorar mi situación.

"Edward" dije nuevamente con mis labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, con miedo de que las dos personas en frente vieran lo que pasaba en el banco de atrás. "¿Qué?" preguntó con falsa inocencia, pero la evidente sonrisa en sus labios dejaba claro que sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Solo lo mire con rabia y sintiéndome frustrada. Regresó sus dedos dentro de mi para finalmente llevarme al deseado placer que merecía.

El primer orgasmo fue difícil de controlar. Mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me sorprendí de no haberme herido. Creí que las cosas terminarían ahí, pero él tenía otras ideas. Edward, al contrario de antes, no cesaba el movimiento de su mano, llevándome así, algunos minutos después, a mi segundo orgasmo. Esta vez no pude controlarme y solté un pequeño gemido que hizo que Jessica se girara e intentara ver qué pasaba conmigo.

—Me golpee el pie —hablé, agachándome un poco para que no viera mucho de mi cuerpo y de Edward. Comencé a gemir un poco de nuevo, fingiendo estar con dolor.

Jessica bufó y miró hacia en frente, cuestionando a Félix si faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de Edward. Respondió que no más de cuarenta minutos.

Me posicioné nuevamente como antes y sentí el dedo de Edward volver a moverse sobre mi clítoris. Mi sexo estaba hinchado y sensible, volviendo cada toque un placentero suplicio.

Una de mis manos fue a su pierna, caminando hasta llegar a la voluminosa erección que estaba atrapada en el confinamiento de sus pantalones. Si había dos cosas que más quería en ese exacto momento era tenerlo dentro y sus labios sobre los míos, mostrándome cuánto me deseaba.

Acaricié su erección, dejándolo en un estado semejando al mío cuando él comenzó con esa torturante preliminar en que el mayor desafío era permanecer callado. El, por su parte, me tocó de manera más firme y decidida, queriendo dejarme loca.

—Edward, tienes que estar presente mañana en el evento dos horas antes de que el juego comience —dijo Jessica desde el banco de enfrente, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, pero solo siendo capaz de ver el rostro de Edward y sin saber la manera que estaba siendo manipulado su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, Jessica —afirmó, su voz salía de manera temblorosa.

—También me dijiste que recordabas la grabación de hoy —dijo irónicamente.

—No lo… olvidaré… de nuevo —habló, intentando controlar el timbre de su voz.

Continuamos provocándonos hasta el camino a casa. Cuando vimos que estábamos demasiado cerca a nuestro destino, Edward quitó la mano de en medio de mis piernas y yo removí mi mano de su erección, arreglando discretamente mi vestido y esperando el momento en que pudiéramos salir del carro y terminar lo que habíamos comenzado.

Apenas Félix paró con el carro en el garaje, Edward encontró una forma de despedirse rápidamente de Jessica y entró ágilmente en casa, siguiendo mis pasos hasta el segundo piso.

No tuvimos tiempo de llegar a la cama, lo empujé a la silla que quedaba en su cuarto y abrí su pantalón, liberando finalmente su erección.

—Mierda de condón —lo escuché murmurar. Sacó su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón y agarró un condón de dentro, poniéndoselo rápidamente en su miembro.

Me senté en sus muslos, ni pensando en quitarme la ropa, solo guiando su erección dentro de mí. Sostuvo mi cadera y apoyé mis brazos en el respaldo de la silla, moviéndome con facilidad y sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir casi por completo de dentro de mi para después llenarme por completo.

Edward apretó mis senos con ganas, aun teniendo el tejido del vestido cubriéndonos. Me acerqué y lo besé en los labios, había extrañado tanto tenerlos tocando los míos; me retribuyó de forma cariñosa y un poco de nuestro frenesí disminuyó, dando paso a algo más calmado, dulce.

Me sonrió y pasó las manos por mi rostro, colocando detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello que caía en mi rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa —habló, dejándome tímida—. En todo.

—Tú también. Tus ojos… —dije, fijando mi mirada en él—, la manera que me miras ahora… hmmm… no quiero olvidar eso nunca.

Nuestro ritmo era acompasado y me permitió que lo guiara, haló mi vestido, tirando la ropa al suelo y en seguida mi sostén, dejándome completamente desnuda. Removí su blusa y, por no querer separar nuestros cuerpos, Edward permaneció con pantalón.

Besó mi cuello y sus labios descendieron hasta mi seno, lamiendo su parte más sensible y después chupando lentamente, provocando la más deliciosa sensación en mi cuerpo.

—Nunca he querido tanto a alguien así —confesé y él continuaba sus caricias—. De todas las maneras.

Sostuve su rostro en mis manos y lo besé nuevamente, queriendo mostrarle de alguna u otra manera todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Después de algunos minutos manteniendo el ritmo e intercambiando largos besos, me moví más rápido, apartando nuestros rostros solo para poder mirar sus ojos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes e intentamos prolongar la sensación lo máximo posible, pero toda la tentación en el carro y la intensidad del momento, hizo que Edward llegara a un punto en el que no aguantó sostener más su orgasmo.

Fue con su mano hasta mi sexo, probablemente con la intención de hacer que yo también tuviera un orgasmo, ya que no había llegado.

—No es necesario —hablé, deteniendo su mano.

—Pero tú no…

—No hay necesidad. Y si nos detenemos a contar, hoy me diste dos, aún te debo uno —dije, guiñándole un poco avergonzada.

—Creí que no ibas a acceder a hacer eso, me sorprendí.

—¿Solo tú? Hasta ahora no puedo creer que hice algo del tipo. Solo tú para convencerme de hacer cosas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tengo ese poder de persuasión?

—Odio admitirlo, pero sí.

—Interesante —habló, dándome una marcada sonrisa torcida—. ¿Quieres decir entonces que podría convencerte de hacer las más diversas locuras?

—Creo que sí —comenté tímida y rolando los ojos al ver que sonreía cada vez más.

Se levantó y fue a tirar el condón, regresando completamente desnudo con un bóxer en las manos. Lo observé vestirse sin intentar al menos ser discreta, guardando cada detalle en mi mente.

—Acostumbras a verme de la misma manera desde los primeros días —habló riendo, halándome de la mano.

—Claro que no —bromee, colocando mis manos a su alrededor.

—No te esfuerces en intentar engañarme, Garrapata. Siempre lo supe… desde el comienzo; la única persona que se engañó fuiste tú, creyendo que ibas a lograr liberarte de mí.

—No digas eso, haces que me arrepienta de no haberte besado en el momento en que puse mis pies aquí dentro.

—Definitivamente no reclamaría, aún más si dejaras a las _chicas_ por fuera, como ahora —habló, dándome un leve pellizco en mi pezón, haciéndome soltar un gemido.

—¿Alguna vez vas a parar de llamar _chicas_ a mis senos?

—Probablemente no —habló, riendo—. Cada vez que uso el término rolas los ojos, creo que ni te das cuenta de eso. Es adorable, lo termino haciendo a propósito.

—Solo para provocarme —dije haciendo un puchero y se rio de mí.

Fui hasta el closet de Edward y agarré prestada una de sus largas camisas para dormir —haría eso hasta el día que él comenzara a reclamar—, antes de acostarme en la cama quité mi vestido del suelo y el sostén, los coloqué encima de la silla, pero cuando fui a buscar mis bragas recordé que estaban con Edward.

—Mis bragas quedaron contigo.

—¡Ay, las olvidé en el carro!

—¿Cómo así que las olvidaste? ¡Edward! ¿Y si Jessica ve eso? ¡Ah, Dios mío, ¿y si Félix lo ve? ¿Cómo lo miraré todos los días?

—¿Cuán enojada te vas a poner si te digo que estaba bromeando?

—Mucho.

—¿Cuán enojada vas a ponerte si te digo que es verdad que las olvidé en el carro?

—Mucho más.

—O, entonces era broma, está dentro de mi bolsillo del pantalón —habló y le di un golpe en el brazo, agachándome para comprobar que era verdad lo que había dicho. _Lo era._

Nos acostamos juntos en la cama, las luces apagadas y solamente la débil claridad de los programas que eran proyectados en la pantalla frente a nosotros iluminaba el cuarto. La verdad, no sé porque había encendido la TV, ya que apenas estábamos prestando atención a lo que estaban pasando.

Los mimos que hacía en mi cabeza me dejaban cada vez más soñolienta y, no aguantando más, cedí al sueño que me invadía, teniendo como último recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos, la felicidad estampada en el rostro de Edward que definitivamente reflejaba la mía.

* * *

_(1) Boyfriend — Alphabeat_

_(2) I wanna sex you up — Color Me Badd_

* * *

**Y sí, eso es todo, chiquillas. ¿Qué tal estos dos picarones? ¿Se imaginaron que algo así iba a pasar? ¡Son unos temerarios! Jajaja**

**Les cuento que a partir del siguiente capítulo las que leyeron esta historia, tendrán nuevos capítulos ;)**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, es un pago magnífico. Y espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones en este capítulo, recuerden que de regreso tendrán la escena extra antes de ser publicada; si solo leen, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y publicaré ese extra el domingo.**

**Besos enormes.**

**Merce**


	18. Día 17

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Día 17**

Luchaba contra la —cada vez más notable— necesidad que tenía de ir al baño, pero estaba tan cómoda que salir de la cama parecía un suplicio.

Sabía que apenas pusiera mis pies en el suelo y dejara el cuarto, ya no sentiría el calorcito de las sábanas y el calor del cuerpo de Edward calentándome.

Él parecía tan tranquilo que podría pasar horas observando. Su respiración salía de manera acompasada, sus labios formando casi una sonrisa, el cabello tan desordenado que recordé inmediatamente el apodo que Rosalie le dio un día: Cacatúa. Por un momento pensé que así era como debía aparecer en las portadas de las revistas, con esa exorbitante belleza natural, pero un prominente lado mío deseaba que esa escena solo fuera vista por mis ojos.

No sé si la mayoría de las personas entendían lo que yo sentía, esa comodidad por estar simplemente cerca de alguien especial. «Dios, ¿será que Edward estaba transformándome en una de esas personas que comenzaba a decir una sarta de babosadas melosas solo porque tenía novio? ¿Será que también se sentía así?»

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, se acercó más a mí, poniendo su pesado brazo encima de mi bajo vientre y presionando sin querer mi vejiga, empeorando la situación en la que me encontraba.

Intenté prolongar más mi estadía en la comodidad de la cama, pero sentía que no podía aguantar más. Sostuve cuidadosamente el brazo de Edward y me deprendí del cobertor, corriendo sin hacer ruido a su baño.

Después de finalmente desocupar mi vejiga, me paré frente al lavamanos y me eché un poco de agua en el rostro. Busqué en los cajones, por si Edward tenía un cepillo de dientes de reserva y me alegré al encontrar uno. Estaba cepillándome tranquilamente cuando, por el reflejo del espejo, lo vi entrar al cuarto de baño.

Sus ojos estaban semicerrados y una mano dentro de su calzoncillo, caminó hasta el baño y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba haciendo pipi en frente de mí. Al terminar, sacudió su miembro algunas veces, pero continuó parado frente al baño y… creo que volvió a dormirse.

—¿Edward? —llamé, con la esperanza de que notara que también estaba ahí.

Dio un salto y me miró, pareciendo haber despertado un poco.

—Garrapata…

—Creí que te habías dormido mirando el baño.

—Estaba durmiendo, pero no estabas allá, entonces te fui a buscarte, pero ahí me dio ganas de orinar… ahí también me dio sueño… —habló y terminó la frase con un bostezo.

—¿Cachorro? —pregunté después de escupir la pasta de dientes que estaba en mi boca—. Ya hiciste pipi y te sacudiste, ya puedes _guardarlo_ dentro del calzoncillo.

—¿Ahn? —preguntó y solo apunté hacia su mano, que aún estaba sosteniendo su miembro.

Pareciendo finalmente notar lo que estaba haciendo, Edward se arregló y pidió disculpas, yendo hasta el lavabo a lavarse la mano.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que salir hoy? —pregunté, dándole un beso en el bazo.

—Medio día sería genial —habló, bostezando nuevamente.

—Entonces vete a dormir, voy a bajar para desayunar, aún es temprano. Cuando sean las once te despierto y comienzas a arreglarte.

—Duerme conmigo —dijo, agarrándome de la cintura y prácticamente me arrastró a su cuarto junto a él.

—Ya perdí el sueño. Voy a estar abajo con Zaza, puedes descansar —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ok —se conformó, acostándose en la cama y halando mi almohada para abrazarla.

Al salir del cuarto de Edward, fui directo al mío, con la intención de cambiarme de ropa, pues por más que Zafrina me haya visto en el mismo_ modelito_ el día anterior, no quería hacer de eso un hábito. Aproveché para tomar un baño y prepararme para el día de hoy con Edward.

Ya me había contado brevemente que el evento de beneficencia al que iríamos se trataba de un juego de básquet, entonces opté por vestirme de manera más deportiva, con un pantalón jeans gris y una camiseta básica negra. En los pies usando simplemente unas zapatillas negras que eran más cómodas que cualquier otro calzado que tenía.

Bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso y yendo a la cocina, me encontré con Nessie, mordisqueando una de sus bolitas púrpuras, pero al verme, la perra dejó rápidamente su juguete favorito y vino en mi dirección, batiendo su rabito.

—Me extrañabas, ¿eh? —pregunté, mirándola que saltaba sin parar.

La alcé en mis brazos y continué mi camino a la cocina, el olor a café era tan fuerte que mi boca comenzó a babear.

—¡Buenos días! —deseé al entrar en la cocina apenas miré a Zaza.

—Buenos días, niña. ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó.

—Durmiendo un poco más.

—¿Ayer fue un día cansado? —la abuela preguntó y al mismo tiempo mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, tendiendo recuerdos de la noche pasada. Pareciendo notar mi reacción, Zaza soltó una estruendosa carcajada—. ¡Ustedes, jóvenes, siempre pensando en la malicia de las cosas! Pregunté si fue un día cansado porque hicieron un viaje de ida y vuelta a Las Vegas en carro.

—Sí, fue bastante cansado —dije, desviando la mirada y sintiéndome incómoda por haber pensado en tonterías en frente de Zafrina.

—Entonces, seremos solamente nosotras en el desayuno de hoy —habló, agarrando un plato y poniéndole algunas carnes frías.

—¿Dónde está Carmen?

—Tuvo una emergencia en casa, parece que su marido no se está sintiendo muy bien.

—Ah, sí. Espero que no sea grave.

—Yo también. Carmen vive mirando a todo hombre y haciendo un montón de comentarios que ninguna mujer casada debería hacer, pero el amor que siente por su marido es muy fuerte, quedaría devastada en el caso de que algo malo le suceda a él —Zafrina comentó, colocando los platos que había puesto encima del mesón de la cocina y después agarró la cafetera con dos tazas—. ¿Te importa si comemos aquí?

—Claro que no —hablé, poniendo a Nessie en el suelo, pero ella permaneció al lado de mis pies, no sé si queriendo un poco de mi comida o un mimo. Probablemente los dos.

Nos servimos en silencio y me quedé pensando en lo que Zafrina había dicho de Carmen, aunque conviviéramos en la misma casa por más de dos semanas, no sabía bien qué tipo de relación Carmen mantenía con su marido; los comentarios inapropiados que hacía sobre Edward, siempre me llevaban a pensar que estaba en una relación solo por comodidad, o cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que muchos matrimonios que no se amaban permanecían juntos. Tal observación hizo darme cuenta también que apenas sabia sobre el pasado de Zaza.

—¿Zaza, te casaste? —indagué curiosa, aparentemente agarrándola por sorpresa.

—Sí, hace muchos años.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi marido falleció tres años después de comenzar a trabajar para los Cullen.

—Lo siento mucho.

—También lo sentí mucho en esa época, pero lo importante es que tuve la oportunidad de vivir un poco más de dos décadas al lado de mi querido Liam.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —cuestioné, queriendo saber más sobre el pasado de alguien tan importante como Zafrina—. Disculpa si estoy haciendo alguna pregunta inapropiada o pareciendo entrometida.

—Está bien, niña. Liam y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía solo catorce años, era amigo de mi hermano y estudiaban juntos, entonces, algunas veces terminábamos encontrándonos en el portón de mi casa para ir juntos en bicicleta hasta el colegio. Intercambiamos algunas pocas palabras durante meses, nada más, cosas simples como un "buenos días", pero era suficiente para alegrar mis mañanas. Algún tiempo después, además de saludarme, pasó a dejarme cartas dentro de una casa de árbol que tenía en mi jardín.

—¿Cartas románticas? —pregunté, sintiéndome como una niña que escucha por primera vez la historia de amor de sus padres, en este caso, de la abuela.

—Sí. Al comienzo de los años sesenta las cosas eran muy diferentes de hoy en día. Me escribía poemas y cosas inocentes que harían que el corazón de cualquier niña de catorce años se inflara… la verdad, lo hacen hasta el día de hoy —dijo, dándome una triste sonrisa—. Estábamos enamorados, pero fue solamente hasta 1963, cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, que comenzamos a salir. Me dio un disco de los Beatles en la víspera de navidad y dijo que su sueño era poder sostener mi mano en la sala de casa mientras escuchábamos "I want to hold you hand". El día veinticinco de diciembre le pidió permiso a mi papá para poder ser mi novio. Papá ya conocía a Liam y creo que por miedo de que inventara salir con algún chico desconocido, terminó cediendo.

—¿Y ustedes estuvieron juntos desde entonces?

—Sí. Y si Liam estuviese vivo, lo estaríamos hasta hoy.

—¿No tuvieron hijos?

—Tengo una linda niña pelirroja que me dio mis adorables nietecitos, uno de los cuales es tu novio. Nunca di a luz a un niño, pero no por eso quiere decir que no los tenga, considero a Esme mi hija desde el día que puse mis pies en su casa, aun siendo solo trece años mayor que ella. Los niños también ganaron espacio en mi corazón. Edward era tan pequeñito cuando llegué a esa casa y hoy es un hombre. Aunque Liam y yo nunca tuvimos niños, jamás dejé de saber lo que es el amor materno. Cuando él se fue, si no fuese por esos niños, no tengo ni idea de lo que sería de mi vida.

—Edward nunca me ha comentado sobre eso.

—Él era muy pequeño y vio a Liam pocas veces, creo que hasta tiene miedo de tocar el tema conmigo porque cuando era pequeño me vio triste y siempre estaba a mi lado queriendo encontrar una manera de animarme. Los otros niños eran de la misma manera.

—Eres muy importante para ellos, es evidente.

—Y ellos son preciosos para mí.

—¿Tu hermano aún está vivo?

—Sí, pero fue diagnosticado con Alzheimer hace algunos años, en los días de descanso normalmente le hago una visita. Cuando hablé con mi sobrina la última vez dijo que la semana pasada no la había reconocido, es difícil ver a alguien que conoces desde que naciste y sientes ese enorme amor perderse con el brillo en sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Algunos males que viene con la vejez. Espero que no pase conmigo, todo lo que menos quiero en esta vida es olvidar a mi Liam.

—¿No intentaste encontrar a otra persona? —indagué, aunque dudando de la respuesta.

—Ya —habló, tomándome por sorpresa, pues no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar—. El problema es que nadie logró hacer que sintiera lo que Liam me hizo sentir, entonces, después de algunos años solo acepté que él era el único para mí.

—¿Crees en el alma gemela?

—Alma gemela, tapa de la olla, tu otra mitad de naranja… son solamente nombres, ¿verdad? Creo que el amor que siendo por él será eterno. Llama a eso como quieras —habló, dándome una sonrisa—. ¿Tal vez prefieras llamarlo como Garrapata y Cachorro?

—Sí, creo que sí —hablé bajo, sintiendo a mis mejillas colorearse.

—No tienes que ponerte tímida con eso, niña, nunca tengas vergüenza de tus sentimientos.

—Creo que si logro adoptar en mi vida todos los consejos que me has dado mientras he vivido aquí, seré una persona con muchos menos problemas —dije, haciendo reír a Zaza.

Desayunamos conversando sobre temas mucho más banales. Zafrina me preguntó sobre cómo había conseguido la oportunidad de escribir un artículo para la revista y le conté cómo había sido todo el proceso que me hizo llegar hasta Edward. Le comenté sobre algunas celebridades anteriores, que en la vida real no eran nada parecidas con lo que mostraban ante una cámara, y Zafrina pareció espantada con cuánto la fama podía cambiar a las personas, alegando que nada puede ser peor para alguien que adoptar la falsa idea de tener el poder en las manos.

La conversación estaba tan buena que cuando me di cuenta el reloj marcaba las once y tres minutos, pedí permiso a Zaza y subí corriendo al cuarto con el fin de despertar a Edward.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y era difícil mirar, al acercarme a la cama, noté algunos hilos bronces salir debajo del cobertor y fui halando la tela lentamente, intentando ser delicada al despertar a Edward. Él aún dormía con calma y bajé el rostro, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Edward —susurré en su oído, pasando los dedos por su cabello—. Vamos, es el momento de despertar.

Nada. Ni se movió. Creo que escuché un quejido salir de sus labios, pero fue solamente eso.

—Cachorro —susurré nuevamente, esta vez dándole una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja y en seguida pasando la lengua por el mismo lugar—. Vamos a despertar, ya es hora de que tomes un baño.

Esta vez mi táctica fue más efectiva, ya que soltó un "no" de protesta e intentó halar el cobertor nuevamente, pero fui más rápida.

—Eeeeedward, vamos ya. Si te atrasas, Jessica va a estar reclamando de nuevo —comenté, para ver si lo hacía moverse, pero nada.

No viendo otra salida, hice la primer cosa que pasó por mi mente: me tiré encima de él.

—¡Levántate! —grité encima, moviendo mi cuerpo de un lado para otro y, por consecuencia, sacudiéndolo.

—¿Garrapata, qué mierda estás haciendo? —cuestionó, mirándome como si estuviese loca.

—No te despertabas.

—¿Y te tiras encima de mí y empiezas a frotarte? ¿Por si acaso eso es alguna nueva manera de preliminar sexual? —indagó y como respuesta se llevó un jalón de oreja—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué hice durante la noche para que me trates así por la mañana?

—Vamos ya que te estás atrasando. ¡Levántate!

—No puedo levantarme contigo encima de mi —habló, rolando los ojos.

—Entonces hazlo ya —hablé, quitándome y cayendo a su lado en la cama.

—Sí señora —respondió, yendo directo al cuarto de baño.

Agarré el control e hice que la pantalla de proyección bajara, en seguida me puse a apretar botones hasta encontrar un programa que me distrajera.

Algunos minutos después, Edward regresó al cuarto, vistiendo solamente un pantalón _jeans_ negro desabotonado. Se secaba el cabello con la toalla y apenas se dio por satisfecho, la tiró encima de la silla y vino a la cama, quedando encima de mí.

—Sin jueguitos —le avisé pronto—, realmente no tengo paciencia para estar escuchando a Jessica reclamar porque te atrasaste dos días seguidos.

—No estoy jugando, solo quiero un beso —habló, con los labios a pocos milímetros de distancia de los míos.

Levanté el rostro y junté nuestras bocas, queriendo que el tiempo parara y que pudiéramos aprovechar todas las horas, minutos, segundos como nos diera la gana. Edward me besó de manera intensa y calmada, su mano hacia dulces caricias en mi mejilla y sentía algunas gotas de agua caer en mi rostro por culpa de su cabello mojado. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, los bajó una vez más, dándome un besito rápido en la boca y después distribuyendo besos por mi rostro, haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

—Quisiera poder quedarme así para siempre —habló, limpiando con sus huellas las gotitas que estaban en mi cada—. Solo así, contigo cerca de mí, el sonido de tu risa, tus besos… ¿Es pedir mucho?

—No tengo nada en contra de ese deseo. La verdad, estoy completamente a favor —dije, ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa.

Pareciendo tener el momento perfecto, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y no necesitaba ser una vidente de renombre para saber quién estaba perturbando a una hora de estas del otro lado de la línea. Jessica, solo podría ser ella.

Edward, en lugar de atender al celular, comenzó a mirar hacia las paredes del cuarto y al techo, dejándome completamente confundida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No vas a atender? —cuestioné.

—Lo voy a hacer, pero antes estoy revisando las paredes para estar seguro que Jessica no instaló alguna cámara escondida aquí, porque no es posible, siempre llama en los peores momentos.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—¿Le avisas a Benjamin que saldremos en diez minutos? Félix también ya debe estar abajo, voy a atender el celular y ponerme una blusa, ya te encuentro.

—Ok —respondió cuando se quitó de encima de mí y se puso en pie en frente de la cama.

—Gracias —agradeció, agachándose y dándome un casto beso en los labios.

Como había dicho, Edward bajó en diez minutos y fuimos hasta el gimnasio deportivo Staples Center. Jessica ya estaba en el lugar y esperaba al cantante, con el fin de darle algunas informaciones importantes.

—Trajiste la ropa, ¿cierto? —indagó la asesora.

—Sí, es claro que no iba a olvidarla —dijo, mostrándole una pequeña maleta que estaba en sus manos.

—Perfecto, aún tenemos bastante tiempo. Mucha gente entrará, los portones abrirán al medio día y todas las entradas se vendieron. Tendremos a dieciocho mil personas mirando el juego.

—Disculpa entrometerme —hablé después de Jessica, quien me hizo mala cara al escuchar mi voz. Tenía que controlarme para no rolar los ojos—. ¿Pueden informarme un poco mejor sobre el evento?

—Debiste haber buscado antes —dijo Jessica—. Todo buen periodista busca mantenerse informado.

—Jessica, por favor —dijo Edward, mirándola como si la mujer estuviese pasando completamente los límites. Y lo estaba. «¿Sería falta de educación si la mando a la mierda?»—. El evento está sucediendo por primera vez en este año y algunos artistas fueron invitados para participar. Jugaremos un partido de básquet, nada profesional, solamente por diversión, todo el dinero recaudado va para _Childhood Cancer Fundation of Southern California_, una fundación que tiene como principal objetivo dar apoyo a familias que tiene o tuvieron niños con cáncer.

—Esa es una excelente manera de ayudar —hablé después de su explicación.

—Sí, por lo visto va a ser todo un acontecimiento, ya que todas las entradas fueron vendidas. Espero no pasar vergüenza, pues no entrené.

—Estoy segura que vas a salir bien —intenté asegurarle, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, pero en seguida me quedé quieta en mi lado por la mirada que Jessica estaba dándonos. Hoy no era un día para esas payasadas.

Al entrar em una sala privada, solo para los jugadores y algunos _VIP's_, me topé de frente con alguien que ni soñaba encontrarme: Jake. Sali corriendo del lado de Edward y salté encima de mi amigo, sabiendo que probablemente me daría un regaño por no haberlo llamado para contarle sobre cómo las cosas estaban yendo con Edward.

—¡Jake! —exclamé, con mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¡Bells, estás en deuda conmigo! No te sirve venir a llenarme de abrazos —habló, fingiendo estar enojado, pero después mostró una sonrisa y puso los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome tan fuerte que mis pies salieron del suelo.

—¡Disculpa! Estuve un poco… ocupada —hablé, sintiendo a mi rostro calentarse. Jacob me bajó y en ese mismo momento me dio una sonrisa traviesa al ver mi bochorno. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y apuesto que iba a querer preguntar un montón de cosas incómodas. «Argh.»

—Qué bueno que ahora estas aquí y no hay nada que nos impida conversar sobre algo interesante… —habló, desviando la mirada y mirando algo que estaba detrás de mí, o más precisamente, _alguien_. De pronto, se agachó para cuchichear algo en mi oído—. ¿Bella, por casualidad le contaste a _él_ sobre mi secretito?

—Qué eres… —dije, sin completar, viendo que Jacob asintió con su cabeza, entendiendo lo que estaba preguntando—. No, es algo tuyo, no tengo permiso de contarlo.

—No hay problema, puedes decirle, desde que le pidas respetar y no comentarlo con nadie más. Si miras ahora hacia atrás, vas a verlo fusilándome con los ojos y esa rubia a su lado no está muy feliz con la falta de atención que está recibiendo —comentó y discretamente miré hacia atrás.

Ciertamente, Edward estaba mirando a Jacob con toda la furia del mundo, Jessica intentaba obtener su atención, pero él no podía mantener el foco en ella por más de dos segundos, pues después desviaba la mirada a donde Jacob y yo nos encontrábamos. La expresión de Edward era impagable y la situación tan ridícula —teniendo en cuenta que tenía celos de mi amigo gay—, que tuve que girar el rostro inmediatamente para no reír.

—Te diviertes, ¿eh? —preguntó Jake, viendo la sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Es tan gracioso cuando está celoso. Es tierno.

—¿Le vas a contar la verdad? —cuestionó y me giré nuevamente, dándole una rápida mirada a Edward.

—Algún día… —hablé vagamente.

—Que niña mala eres, Isabella —dijo con tono de reprobación, pero rio en seguida, divirtiéndose con la situación—. ¿Qué hará si te abrazo y paso la mano demasiado cerca de tu trasero?

—No lo sé y no quiero saberlo, eso ya sería pasar los límites, no necesito provocarlo —avisé antes de que Jake comenzara a meterse con Edward.

—Mierda, sería divertido.

—Solo en tu mente.

—Claro que en mi mente sería muy divertido; se quitaría la blusa y lucharía conmigo, al estilo de todo vale, ¿sabes? Esa cosa de agarrarse, uno encima del otro… —dijo discretamente, sus ojos siempre atentos para ver si alguien estaba prestado atención a lo que hablábamos, pero la sala estaba muy llena y todos parecían ocupados en sus propias cosas.

—¡Hey! ¡Estás hablando de mi novio, puedes ir parando! Está fuera del mercado… y también fuera de tus pensamientos.

—Mira que también eres celosa… —dijo burlándose y haciéndome rolar los ojos—. Es bueno verte así, ¿sabías? Derrochando felicidad. Cuando lo miras, tus ojos se encienden.

—¿Estás leyendo algún romance para que vengas con esas frases? —cuestioné.

—Claro que no. No bromees con eso, Bella, no sé por qué siempre haces algún comentario sarcástico cuando el tema es el romanticismo, hasta parece que no vive una romántica dentro tuyo. No sirve intentar engañarme o esconderlo, la manera que se miran, lo dice todo. Si te puedo dar un consejo, sería que tengan cuidado, la prensa va a notarlo rápido si continúan actuando así; esa rubia está sospechando, es evidente.

—También creo que está desconfiando de algo, pero Jessica debe pensar que si algo está pasando entre nosotros, es puramente sexual, pero no sabe que las cosas van mucho más allá de eso —dije suspirando—. Si un día esto sale a la luz, tengo miedo de que crean que es por interés o solo algo carnal.

—Sé que puede sonar completamente hipócrita de mi parte decir esto, ya que la imagen que mantengo es un poco turbia, pero al final del día, no importa lo que crean, a Edward no vas a gustarme menos por culpa de eso y ni tu con él.

—Pero no quiero perjudicar su carrera y está la mía, ¿cierto? ¿Imaginas que comenzaran a creer que me enredo con todos los hombres con quienes trabajo? —dije bufando—. No es fácil esa cosas de tener que satisfacer a personas que ni siquiera están incluidas en mi vida, es una mierda.

—Hace parte, cariño. Si crees que esa relación tiene futuro, ese es solo el comienzo. Es un paquete único, no hay manera de solo agarrar las cosas buenas y dejar por fuera lo que no te agrada.

—Lo sé —hablé, girándome para ver si Edward aún nos observaba, y concluí que sí—. Él vale la pena.

—Imagino que sí, el cariño que siente por ti es evidente en sus ojos y eso que nunca los he visto interactuando como pareja. Edward obviamente se preocupa por ti y la forma de mirarme, con ese enojo cada vez que te toco me hace pensar que si fuera por él, vivirían pegados.

—Como una Garrapata y un Cachorro… —hablé, soltando una risita.

—Exactamente. Es así como se llaman, ¿eh? —cuestionó y asentí con la cabeza, confirmándole—. Un tanto propicio. Espero sinceramente que todo salga bien para ustedes dos.

—Gracias —agradecí, mostrando una sonrisa boba.

—Otra cosa que realmente puede hacer que valga la pena es si es bueno en la cama…

—¡Estabas tardando!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tengo curiosidad!

—No te voy a contar detalles.

—No voy a preguntar muchos detalles. Hablando en serio —dijo, rolando los ojos—. ¿Es grande?

—Argh, Jake, no voy a responder eso.

—Uh, entonces es pequeño.

—Usted está muy equivocado —hablé abruptamente y sentí mi rostro colorearse.

—¡Lo sabía! Tiene cara de que tiene… potencial. ¿Cuántos centímetros más o menos? ¿Unos veinticuatro? —cuestionó y me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

—Es grande, Jake, no monstruoso. Si fuese de ese tamaño, probablemente no lograría ni caminar.

—Salí con un tipo que mira… voy a contarte, ¿vale?

—No, por favor, no me cuentes y, además, este no es el lugar apropiado para ese tipo de conversación.

—¡Pero quiero saber! —habló como un niño malcriado.

—¡Vas a quedarte con la duda! Es perfecto, ¿ok? Y solo esa información es la que te estoy ofreciendo y ya, conténtate.

—Mojigata —murmuró.

—Lejos de eso, cariño.

—Hmmm, comenzaste todo sigilosa y ahora estás llena de osadía, ¿eh? —provocó.

—Eres molesto.

—Solo estoy jugando, pero si la osadía permanece y un día quieren, no sé… hacer un _ménage __à trois_, puedes llamar, ¿ok? —dijo y se carcajeó en seguida—. Estoy solo molestándote, ¿ok? Dios, cómo estás muertita por él, llena de celos.

—Para con las tonterías. Deja que regrese al lado de Edward antes que le dé un ataque y esa venga aquí y empiece a sospechar más. No te vayas sin hablar conmigo, ¿ok?

—Claro, quiero verte haciendo barra por mi equipo, ¿eh?

—¿Vas a estar en el equipo de Edward? —cuestioné.

—No sé, aún no sabemos ni quienes son todos los jugadores. Digamos que los organizadores del evento no tienen nada de organizados.

—Bien, espero que jueguen en el mismo equipo para no tener que sentirme dividida —hablé, dándole un guiño—. Ya nos hablamos.

Al observar al otro lado de la sala, vi que Jessica estaba al celular y ya no al lado de Edward. Él por su parte se encontraba sentado en una silla en el mismo lugar que estaba antes y no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

Cuando quedamos frente a frente, me agaché con la finalidad de darle un beso en los labios y quitar de su mente cualquier preocupación que pudiese tener; mis ojos eran solamente para él, pero cuando estaba casi completamente inclinada, recordé en donde estábamos y cuan inapropiado sería besarlo en ese lugar, aún más delante de todo el mundo.

Intentando disfrazarlo, me agaché más aún y me senté en el suelo, en frente de él, mortificada con la situación. Entonces Edward apuntó al banco que estaba a su lado y me levanté, rogando para que nadie nos estuviera observando. Apenas me senté y miré al otro lado de la sala, vi que Jake me miraba, intentando ocultar una risa.

—Casi te beso —susurré.

—Primero imaginé que lo ibas a hacer, después te sentaste en el suelo y no entendí nada más.

—Por un segundo olvidé completamente dónde estamos —hablé, pasándome una mano por el rostro—. Disculpa.

—Todo bien, por mí no hay problema, sabes que no me incomodaría si todos aquí supieran que estamos juntos —dijo y, cuando lo miré, vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en Jacob.

—Lo sabe.

—¿Quién?

—No te hagas en tonto, Edward. Jacob sabe que estamos juntos.

—¿Le contaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Intentó alguna cosa contigo?

—No, obvio que no, Jacob es mi amigo y me ayudó en un mal momento, el cariño que siento por él es de amistad y la misma cosa es la que siente él por mí, No necesitas estar haciéndole mala cara.

—No le hice mala cara —habló y rolé los ojos—. Ok, tal vez un poco, no puedo controlarme. Y él aún se queda observándome cada vez que ustedes están conversando.

—Tonterías, no hagas caso a eso.

—Tengo que ir al vestuario dentro de poco, solo estamos esperando que todos los artistas lleguen para poder reunirnos y dar inicio al evento.

—¿Aún falta mucha gente? —cuestioné.

Creo que cinco personas, no tengo idea de quienes son todos los jugadores.

—Jacob me dijo que esta gente no está muy organizada —comenté.

—Pues sí, a Jessica ya le está dando un ataque, está estresadísima. Ojalá que quien esté con ella del otro lado de la línea, la mantenga ocupada por mucho tiempo.

Me giré para observar a Jessica, pero antes de que pudiera mirarla, Jacob entró en mi campo de visión y parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestioné cuando se paró frente a mí.

—James —fue la única palabra que dijo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué tiene James? —pregunté aprensiva.

—Va a participar en el evento.

Me congelé, no veía a James desde el día en que dejé su casa, hace más de seis meses. Procuraba no saber noticias al respecto de él y estar en su presencia era de las últimas cosas que quería en esta vida. Sentí una mano encima de la mía y, al mirar hacia abajo, vi que pertenecía a Edward.

—Edward… —hablé, intentando quitar mi mano de la de él, con miedo de que alguien viese nuestro contacto por más simple que fuera, significaba demasiado.

—Que se jodan, déjalos pensar lo que quieran —dijo.

—¿Por qué no van a otro lugar? —sugirió Jacob, agachándose frente a nosotros y tapando nuestras manos para que los otros no vieran lo que pasaba. Direccionando sus palabras a Edward, habló una vez más—. Sé que quieres darle apoyo a tu novia, pero estoy seguro que causar un alboroto aquí no va a ayudar mucho.

—No sé a dónde nos podemos ir sin llamar mucho la atención —comentó Edward.

—Ven conmigo, si van juntos alguien puede pensar alguna cosa, pero dudo que sospechen de algo si estamos juntos.

Jacob nos llevó a una salita al final del corredor, el espacio era pequeño y tenía algunas sillas para que pudiésemos sentarnos. Cuando Edward se acomodó, me senté en sus piernas.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—No sé, es extraño —respondí de manera absolutamente sincera, pues era esa la sensación que tenía: confusión.

—No necesitan hablarse —dijo Jacob—. No hay razón para eso, va a aparecer y vas a ignorarlo, así de simple.

—Lo sé, disculpa si parece que estoy exagerando, pero solo no esperaba eso. Después de todo lo que pasó, jamás creí que lo vería nuevamente, no me gusta la posibilidad de estar cerca de él, solo pensar en eso ya me hace sentir mal.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y después poniendo las manos alrededor de mi cintura—. ¿Quieres irte?

—No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él, pero tampoco puedo simplemente salir de aquí solo por eso. Va a estar todo bien, solo me estoy sintiendo así porque me sorprendió —hablé, no solo intentando convencerlo a él, también a mi misma.

Sentí algo vibrar bajo mi pierna y me di cuenta que era el celular de Edward. Lo retiró del bolsillo y nos avisó que era Jessica. Me levanté y fui caminando hasta la puerta, pero Jake sostuvo mi mano.

—¿Podemos conversar durante dos minutitos? —me cuestionó.

—Claro —hablé.

Edward atendió el celular y le dijo a Jessica que estaba yendo y que había parado solo para ir al baño.

—¿Quieres que te espere afuera? —preguntó Edward.

—No es necesario, ya te acompañamos.

—Ok —dijo, depositando un ligero beso en mis labios, dejándome a solas con Jacob.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿no es así? —dijo Jake, extrañamente serio.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces no jodas con eso, Bells, si ese tipo aún no te ama, lo hará; James ya fue, no dejes que eso te abata y principalmente, no lo descargues sobre alguien como Edward —dijo él, e iba a intentar defenderme, pero impidió que hablara—. No necesitas justificarte, solo estoy diciendo esto porque creo que mereces que alguien te trate como Edward estaba tratándote ahora, con cariño; diferente de lo que ese imbécil hizo. No dejes que eso te detenga de seguir adelante, ¿ok?

—Ok —estuve de acuerdo. Era la única cosa que podía decir después del inusitado discurso de Jake—. Solo estoy sorprendida, no descargaría nada encima de Edward, no conscientemente.

—Si James intenta hablar contigo, ignóralo. Hay gente sádica y solo les gusta ver a los otros sufrir, por cómo se ve, él es ese tipo de persona.

—Me siento más preparada, fue bueno que me avisaras antes, en el caso contrario, no sé cuál sería mi reacción al verlo.

—Imaginé que te gustaría saber, Tom me contó hace poco —dijo, refiriéndose al comediante Tom Coy, que también participaba en el jugo.

—Vamos afuera. Gracias —hablé, dejando un beso en la mejilla de mi amigo.

—Por nada.

Al regresar al lugar donde todos los artistas se encontraban, fui al lado de Edward, y no tardó mucho —tal vez cerca de diez o quince minutos—, para que James apareciera. Traía un pantalón _Jean_ apretado, con blusa blanca y una clásica chaqueta de cuero negro que usaba tantas veces que podría llamarle también segunda piel.

No sé si fue por el hecho de que Jacob me avisó de antemano sobre la presencia del actor en evento, pero la reacción que tuve fue diferente de la que yo misma esperaba. Ver a James no me afectó tanto como imaginé; la única cosa que sentía era repulsión y nada más que eso. Habló con algunas personas en la sala, que pronto fueron a su lado para comenzar con la tira y afloje que ya no me era novedad. De pronto, sus ojos fueron al encuentro con los míos y me lanzó una sonrisa. Giré mi rostro y lo ignoré, haciendo de cuenta que no existía.

Edward se acercó un poco a mí, pero nuestros cuerpos no hacían contacto. En un intercambio de miradas, intenté asegurarle que estaba bien y que no necesitaba preocuparse.

Cuando todos los artistas estaban reunidos, el organizador pidió que fueran a los camerinos y se pusieran la ropa que les fue enviada para cada jugador. Por el color de los uniformes, sería fácil identificar quien pertenecía a cada equipo.

Felizmente, Edward y Jacob quedaron en el mismo equipo y James en el adversario. El partido comenzó con casi veinte minutos de retraso y los fans saltaban de alegría cuando vieron a sus ídolos entrar en el gimnasio.

Nunca fui una especialista en el juego de básquet, pero ya había mirado algunos partidos con mi papá cuando pequeña. El primer tiempo estaba un poco tibio y la diferencia de puntos nunca era grande lo suficiente para dejar a un equipo con ventaja por mucho tiempo. Edward hizo algunos puntos y las mujeres en la platea estaban casi enloqueciendo siempre que él encestaba. El jugador que tenía más facilidad en el juego era Jacob, pero eso tal vez se debiera al hecho de que era el hombre más alto del lugar, con su metro noventa y tres.

En el segundo tiempo, las cosas parecieron calentarse un poco más, los jugadores estaban más determinados, y gracias al desenvolvimiento de Jacob, el equipo de Edward salía al frente. Al terminar el segundo tiempo, el un grupo ya había acumulado cincuenta y tres puntos contra apenas treinta y nueve del adversario.

El intervalo entre el segundo y tercer tiempo duraba quince minutos, y después de una breve conversación entre los jugadores, Edward vino en mi dirección.

—¿Disfrutando? —preguntó jadeante.

—Edward, ¿qué te dije sobre ejercitarte? —dijo Jessica a mi lado, recordado su presencia—. Si hubieses mantenido el esquema de entrenamiento no estarías así de cansado.

—Tonterías —respondió y me miró, a la expectativa de que respondiera la pregunta que había hecho anteriormente.

—Parece divertido, aún contigo sudando así —respondí, apuntando a su ropa que estaba cubierta de sudor.

—De la manera que estoy corriendo, es imposible no estar sudando tanto —dijo riéndose y secándose el rostro con una toalla que le fue entregada y después la tiró encima de mí.

—¡Asqueroso! —hablé, desviando la tela que fue lanzada en mi dirección.

Edward solo rio y regresó al juego.

El tercer tiempo comenzó al mismo ritmo del anterior, pero cuando estaba a la mitad, una falta fue cometida. Edward estaba listo para hacer un punto más para su equipo cuando James, al intentar impedirle aumentar el marcador, lo jaló de manera agresiva e hizo que Edward cayera de inmediato al suelo. Felizmente, no se hirió, pero la manera que sus ojos se encontraron, me dejó mucho más preocupada. Algo me decía que esa no sería la última falta cometida en el juego.

No tardó dos minutos para que Edward y James se chocaran nuevamente de manera violenta, y algunos compañeros del juego ya estaban notando la manera hostil que se estaban tratando durante el partido. Jake, intentando impedir que las cosas se agravaran, fue a conversar con Edward, pero el asunto no pareció mejorar mucho, pues volvieron a chocar cuando faltaba solo segundo para el fin del penúltimo tiempo.

Estaba preocupada, pues sabía que las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien; el equipo por el cual estaba cruzando dedos lideraba el marcador, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera menos angustiada.

Cuando el cuarto y último tiempo dio inicio, rogué para que los diez minutos pasaran rápido y que ningún problema ocurriera, Jessica también estaba preocupada y notó el comportamiento extraño que James y Edward estaban teniendo con el otro.

Restaban solo tres minutos para que el juego se diera por terminado, y ya agradecía el hecho de que ningún problema haya pasado, pero aparentemente me precipité.

Edward estaba haciendo un lanzamiento fuera de la línea de los seis metros con veinticinco centímetros cuando James vino corriendo e intentó quitarle la pelota con tanta agresividad que el cuerpo de Edward golpeo el suelo con toda la fuerza posible, definitivamente hiriéndose esta vez. Edward se levantó, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo y fue frente a James. Intentaba prestar atención a lo que hablaba, y por la lectura de labios entendí que le dijo a James "¿Cuál es tu problema?"; como el rubio estaba de espaldas no pude ver su respuesta, pero la mirada enfurecida de Edward dejó claro que no había estado muy feliz con la elección de palabras.

Jacob, probablemente escuchando lo que James había dicho, sostuvo a Edward de la cintura en el exacto momento en que se preparó para tirarse encima de James. Algunos artistas se juntaron y entraron en medio, intentando mantener a los dos lo más lejos posible. El árbitro le pidió a James y Edward que se retiraran de la cancha y los dos obedecieron la orden. Edward vino en la dirección en la que Jessica y yo nos encontrábamos y se sentó a mi lado.

—Edward, que mierda… —comenzó a hablar Jessica, pero él la interrumpió de inmediato.

—No ahora, por favor —dijo, mirando a Jessica directamente a los ojos y ella, pareció respetar su pedido, pues se calló.

Permanecí muda al lado de Edward, no sabía qué decir, y una parte de mi estaba completamente emputada con lo que había pasado. Edward no tenía una sola mancha em su carrera, nada; ahora, gracias a alguna payasada que James había dicho, terminó por dar un buen titular para todos los presentes. Edward jamás demostró ser una persona agresiva, sabía que no se enojaba fácil y por cómo reaccionó, estaba segura de que James no había hecho una ofensa directamente a Edward sino a mí.

Cuando el juego terminó, los jugadores se reunieron y se sacaron una foto con un gran cheque simbólico nombrando a la fundación que estaban ayudando. Escucharon los agradecimientos de un representante de la fundación y finalmente dijeron cuán importante es ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan.

Edward fue al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa y Jessica y yo esperamos ya al lado del carro, junto con Félix y Benjamin, que miraron el partido de básquet desde otro lugar.

—¿Estás bien o necesitas un médico? —cuestionó Jessica, viendo que Edward estaba con dificultad de mover el brazo izquierdo cuando se acercó a nosotros.

—No es nada grave.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si no mejora, mañana voy al médico.

—Edward, no hables con nadie sobre lo que pasó hoy. Nada. Mañana conversaremos sobres eso —dijo ella y pareció satisfecho con la condición que ella había dado.

Me abrió la puerta del carro y entré, después se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta el momento en que pusimos los pies dentro de su cuarto.

—No debiste haber discutido con él. ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando al querer tirarte encima de James? —cuestioné irritada, finalmente teniendo libertad para poder hablar abiertamente con Edward.

—No estaba pensando, simplemente no pude controlarme.

—¡No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas! ¿Qué te dijo?

—No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! Fue sobre mí, ¿verdad?

—No importa.

—¡Sé que lo fue! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de haber caído con él, apuesto que nada de esto habría pasado!

—¡No es tu culpa! James estaba dolido, habló mierdas y no me controlé, fue eso. No importa lo que dijo o cuales fueron los motivos, James es el tipo de persona que si no encontraba problemas conmigo, iría al siguiente posible.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Demasiado tarde —habló, parándose frente a mi—. Jessica lo solucionará, créeme. Siempre lo hace.

El día de hoy me había molestado y cuando Zafrina nos avisó sobre la cena servida, apenas tenía apetito. Edward estaba hambriento y comió bastante, su cuerpo estaba exhausto por el ejercicio que había hecho y se quejó un poco del dolor del brazo; Zafrina le dio un comprimido y lo tomó rápido, agradeciendo los cuidados de su abuela. En seguida, Zaza vendó el brazo de Edward y le pidió dejarlo inmovilizado por lo menos durante la noche.

Subimos hasta el cuarto y, después de alistarnos para dormir, nos acostamos en la cama, uno al lado del otro. No conforme con la distancia que manteníamos, Edward vino más cerca de mi e intentó moverse de manera que lograra poner mi cabeza en su pecho y no tuviera que accionar el brazo.

—¿Aún estás molesta?

—Un poco —hablé honesta—. No quiero perjudicarte.

—No me estás perjudicando, créeme.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberme defendido. Sé que dijo algo para ofenderme.

—No necesitas agradecerme por eso —dijo, dándome un beso en la frente y poniendo su brazo encima de mi cintura.

—Entonces gracias por tus besos y cariños, me hacen sentir cómoda.

—Injusto aceptar ese agradecimiento. Sé que mis besos son increíbles, pero interpreto eso como un don, entonces, no sé si podré llevarme el crédito por eso —habló serio y rolé los ojos, haciendo que él soltara una carcajada.

—Edward… —hablé, levantando la cabeza y dándole un beso en los labios—. Gracias por hacerme creer en todo lo que él un día destruyó en mí.

—De nada —respondió sonriendo.

Había finalmente atrapado el sueño cuando escuché la voz de Edward llamarme. La verdad, no tenía idea si eso era un sueño o realidad.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por hacerme entender que ciertos sentimientos son más que palabras en una canción.

* * *

**Por fin capítulo nuevo y… ¿Alguien imaginó que aparecería James? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué problemas creen que dé? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué creen que le dijo a Edward en el partido? Espero con ansias sus comentarios, la última pregunta se resuelve en la escena extra, recuerden que la enviaré antes a quien me deje rr, si solo leíste, espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura y el domingo publicaré la escena en FF.**

**Gracias infinitas por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	19. Día 18

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 18**

Edward no paraba de moverse a mi lado en la cama, y por más que intentara dormirme de nuevo, no lo lograba. No sabía cuál era el motivo de tanto removerse de allá para acá, pero por la manera que bufaba, imaginé que algo lo estaba incomodando.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, girándome hacia él.

—Mi brazo duele un poco —habló con los ojos cerrados y puso su mano derecha sobre el brazo que se había lastimado el día anterior.

—Tienes que ir al médico. ¿Quieres que le pida a Zafrina un analgésico para ayudar con el dolor mientras tanto?

—No necesito ir al médico —contestó—, pero sí acepto una pastilla.

—Claro que necesitas ir, si estuviese todo bien no te estaría doliendo.

—No me gustan los médicos —refunfuñó.

—No pregunté si te gustaban, solo dije que debes ir.

—Deja de hablar como mi mamá, mi brazo duele.

—Entonces para de refunfuñar como un niño. Voy a pedirle un analgésico a Zafrina y después del desayuno nos vamos al hospital —hablé, levantándome de la cama, pero aparentemente Edward no estaba de acuerdo con tal acción, ya que me haló de la cintura con su brazo bueno.

—Quédate solo un poquito más. ¿Quién sabe y mejora con que me des un besito en el brazo? —cuestionó, intentándome ganar con sus vibrantes ojos verdes. No estaba segura, pero parecía que su boca formaba un adorable puchero.

—Creo que un médico sería mejor opción que mis besos.

—Solo si por médico quieres decir a nosotros dos jugando al doctor —dijo, sonriéndome de manera torcida.

—Si continuas con ese brazo malo, es probable que nunca juguemos al doctor. Vamos, déjame ir con Zafrina para pedirle un medicamento y cambiarme de ropa para salir, llama a Félix, ¿está bien?

—¿Y mi beso? —pidió, esta vez definitivamente haciendo un puchero con los labios.

Bajé el rostro y dejé un beso encima de su hombro, repartiendo en seguida dos más a lo largo de su brazo.

—Listo, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —indagué.

—Un poco —respondió contento.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunté, pinchándole el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué te hice? —preguntó Edward, intentando proteger su brazo.

—Solo quería probar que no sirve mentirme que mejoraste, aún debes ir al médico.

—Eres muy aburrida.

—Lo eres más —respondí—. Llama a Félix y dile que solo desayunaremos y nos arreglaremos para ir al hospital.

—Garrapata... —llamó, prácticamente gimiendo de tan consentido que se ponía cuando enfermaba. «¿Por qué los hombres son tan dramáticos cuando sienten un dolorcito?» —No sé si voy a poder bañarme bien solo con un brazo.

—Claro que podrás.

—No podré, creo que deberías ser una buena novia y darme un baño.

—Conmigo no funcionará que vengas con esas patrañas.

—De verdad, Garrapata, necesito de tu ayuda,

No sé lo que tiene esta familia —Nessie está incluida en esto—, pero son capaces de hacer una mirada que se vuelve difícil negar cualquier cosa. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba entrando en el cuarto de baño y siguiendo a Edward dentro de la ducha.

—Este es un baño rápido, ¿escuchaste? Nada más que eso —hablé.

—Ok, ya dijiste eso dos veces, Garrapata. ¿Estás diciéndomelo o intentas convencerte a ti misma? —preguntó, sonriéndome de manera torcida.

—Muy gracioso. Gírate.

—¿De espalda? Eres tan malvada que tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme mientras estoy así de vulnerable.

—Para de tonterías, Cachorro. Vamos, déjame pasar el jabón por tu espalda, para de distraerme.

Edward se giró y comencé a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo, primero por su espalda, después su trasero y por fin las piernas. Aprovechando que aún estaba de girado, me paré en puntas de pie y puse shampoo en su cabello, mi cuerpo prácticamente cayendo encima del suyo, la fricción de mis senos en su espalda dejaba a mis pezones atentos.

—Listo, ahora es solo quitar el shampoo —informé, apartándome de él y esperando que se removiera toda la espuma de su cabello y cuerpo.

Cuando Edward se giró, no estaba totalmente preparada para lo que vi. Alguien definitivamente se había emocionado un poco más de lo que debía con este baño. Él tenía una sonrisa de niño cuando hace una travesura al notar a dónde mi mirada se estaba yendo, pero no comentó nada, solo mantuvo una cínica expresión de que sabía muy bien el efecto que tenía en mí. Pero se engañaba a sí mismo si creía que hoy iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Ahora tienes que pasar el jabón por el frente —me informó.

—Lo sé —hablé, agarrando el jabón.

Enjaboné su pectoral y después pasé enseguida a sus piernas. Le di un poco de atención a sus brazos y evité por completo una parte de su cuerpo que claramente no quería ser ignorada. Le solicité que se girara de nuevo para poner el acondicionador en sus hebras y, cuando estaba satisfecha con el resultado, le pedí que entrara en el chorro de agua para quitar todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

—Creo que te olvidaste de limpiar una parte —habló, sin lograr quitar la sonrisa torcida de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Mi voz terminó saliendo más débil de lo que pretendía.

—Lo sabes… —habló, notando que mi mirada estaba focalizando su erección.

Sabía que, si continuaba, no pararíamos ahí. Fue entonces que una idea surgió en mi mente, si no iba a ir al médico por las buenas, iría por las malas.

—Toma, vas a ser capaz de limpiarte con tu mano derecha —hablé, pasándole el jabón en la mano.

Lo que hizo no fue lo que esperaba cuando puse mi plan en acción; la verdad, tuvo el efecto contrario. Quería que protestara, pero no, simplemente llevó su mano hasta su erección y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, sus ojos no perdían el contacto con los míos.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —balbucee.

—Limpiándome. ¿No fue eso lo que me mandaste a hacer? —preguntó sonriendo. Sus dedos envolvían su erección y hacía lentos movimientos de arriba abajo.

Era increíble cómo siempre que intentaba ser más experta que él, Edward terminaba saliendo con algo mejor.

—¿No crees que ya está bastante limpio? —cuestioné, direccionando mi mirada solamente a su rostro, antes que cayera en la tentación.

—No sé, no puedo ver muy bien desde aquí, ¿tal vez puedas hacerme el favor de averiguarlo mejor?

El pedido que me hizo terminó por darme una nueva idea, esta vez lo haría mejor o dejo de llamarme Isabella Marie Swan.

Me agaché a sus pies y acerqué mi rostro a su erección, fingiendo estar analizando si había hecho un buen trabajo de _limpieza_.

—Esta todo limpiecito, sí —hablé, levantándome y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Estaba boquiabierto—. Ahora es mi turno de limpiarme.

Tengo que admitir que no siempre acierto en algunas cosas, pero por la manera que Edward estaba mirándome mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo, no había dudas que hoy lograría exactamente lo que estaba planeando. Apuesto que en máximo una hora estaríamos saliendo para el hospital.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano y casi tocando mi seno.

—No es necesario, finalmente, ¿no estabas lo suficientemente mal como para bañarte solo? Tengo mis dos brazos buenos, no necesito ayuda —hablé, bajando una mano lentamente hasta mi sexo.

—Garrapata… —murmuró.

—¿Qué? Ya te dije que puedo arreglármelas sola, Edward. Tal vez, si estuvieras con las dos manos buenas, no me sentiría culpable en dejar que me ayudes, pero así… _enfermito_, tengo miedo de que termines haciendo mucho esfuerzo, ¿sabes?

—Pero estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

—Si estuvieras bien no tendrías que pedir mi ayuda, ¿cierto? Creo que solo estaré segura que estás bien cuando recibas un visto bueno del médico; mientras tanto, deberíamos evitar el esfuerzo físico, cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico.

—¿Garrapata, me estás chantajeando? —preguntó estupefacto.

—¿Yo? De ninguna manera —hablé, quitándome el jabón del cuerpo. Me paré en frente de él en la punta de los pies y sentí su erección rosarse en mí—. Solo me preocupo por tu bienestar.

Después de dejarle un beso corto en los labios, halé mi toalla y salí del baño. Fui hasta mi cuarto a ponerme ropa y, cuando bajé al comedor, con cara enfadada, Edward estaba arreglado y bebiendo jugo.

—Ya llamé a Félix —refunfuñó.

«¿Viste? Dije que esta vez iba a salirme con la mía.»

Después de desayunar, Zafrina le dio un analgésico a Edward y salimos en seguida al _Cedars Sinai Hospital_. Durante el camino, Edward recibió una llamada de Jessica y, sabiendo que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que iba a decir con respecto a lo que pasó el día anterior, puso el teléfono en alta voz.

—¿Estás en casa? —cuestionó.

—No, desperté sintiendo un poco de dolor en el brazo y ahora estoy yendo al hospital para revisar que todo esté bien.

—Imagino que no viste las noticias que salieron hoy.

—No, tampoco me detuve a ver los miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas en mi celular.

—Las noticias no son buenas, pero definitivamente podrían haber sido peores. Existe muchas especulaciones sobre lo que llevó a James y a ti a pelear en frente de una multitud, en un evento que hablaba sobre la fraternidad.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —indagó Edward, curioso, pero su expresión daba a entender que ya estaba cansado del asunto antes incluso de haber comenzado.

—Algunos dicen que solo hicieron eso para ganar más publicidad, ya que tienes un álbum cerca a salir y James está en negociaciones de una nueva película; otros creen que James hizo algún tipo de comentario que te sacó de casillas. Edward, lo que no faltan son suposiciones, pero lo que podemos sacar de positivo de esto es que nadie está poniéndote como el villano de la historia. James optó por no dar declaraciones sobre lo que pasó, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dar una exclusiva diciendo que todo no pasó de una pelea boba sobre el juego y que terminó sucediendo en el calor del momento. También creo que es importante le pidas disculpas.

—De ninguna manera voy a pedirle disculpas.

—¿Qué pasó en ese juego? —cuestionó Jessica; su voz sonaba impaciente.

—Dijo algo que no me agradó, no quiero entrar en detalles. Puedo dar la exclusiva, pero no me disculparé.

—¿Dijo algo que no te agradó sobre qué? —forzó.

—Jessica, no importa. ¿Ya sabes para qué canal hablaré?

—Para la BCD. Necesito que estés libre a las cinco treinta, hablarás en vivo con Gail Wonfrey por celular y vas a usar lo que te dije como justificación; en el caso de que presione, tienes que mantener siempre la misma cosa, no necesitas alargarlo. Piensa un poco mejor en tu carrera y cómo serías visto por estar pidiendo disculpas en red nacional.

—No insistas, no le pediré disculpas a James —dijo finalmente.

—Ok, eres quien sabe. Hablamos más tarde antes que el programa salga al aire, llámame apenas hayas salido del médico.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Edward no tardó ni quince minutos en ser atendido; creo que ser famoso tiene sus ventajas. El médico demandó que se hiciera un examen de rayos X y Edward no parecía muy contento de estar en el lugar.

—Para de hacer mala cara —hablé mientras subíamos hasta el piso donde eran hechos los exámenes.

—No estoy haciendo mala cara.

—Claro que lo estás, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. Si eres un buen niño, incluso el médico puede darte un bombón.

—Preferiría que una de las enfermeras de aquí te dé un uniforme —comentó, finalmente perdiendo el aire de mal humor y dándome una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—No pierdes oportunidad, ¿cierto?

—No puedo controlarme, mi mente automáticamente piensa en cosas cachondas, y cuando me doy cuenta ya he hablado tonterías.

—Lo sé, creo que noté eso desde el primer minuto en que nos quedamos a solas, me gusta eso de ti.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, pasando la mano por mi cintura. Bajó el rostro para lograr susurrar en mi oído—. ¿Te gusta cuando digo suciedades?

—Normalmente cuando dices cochinadas me da ganas de reír —hablé, intentando controlarme para no carcajearme, pero cuando hizo un gesto herido, no logré aguatar más—. Quise decir que me gusta tu manera honesta de ser, es una de las cosas que más aprecio de ti.

—Está bien —habló, sonriéndome—. A fin de cuentas, no importa que te rías cada vez que diga alguna bobería, no sabes lo bien que me hace tu risa.

—¡Aww! —hablé, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Estamos volviéndonos una pareja ridícula.

—Lo sé —concordó con una carcajada.

—Ahora sí, hazte para atrás antes de que alguien nos atrape siendo ridículos y cariñosos dentro del elevador.

—Y ahí se fue el romanticismo… —murmuró.

—Edward, la conversación empezó porque dijiste que querías verme vestida de enfermera, no tienes mucha moral en este asunto —hablé y él, después de pasar unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Apenas el examen fue realizado y estuvo listo, regresamos al piso del médico para que revisara que todo estaba bien con Edward, felizmente, todo lo que tenía era una fisura. El doctor informo que Edward solo había hecho un mal movimiento del hombro, pero que teniendo cuidado y evitando hacer esfuerzo, en pocos días pararía de sentir dolor.

Al salir del hospital, Edward parecía contento con la noticia de que estaba todo bien y que ahora no necesitaba sentirme culpable cuando quisiera ayudarme durante el baño. Estaba lista para rebatir su comentario sabiondo cuando fuimos sorprendidos por dos paparazzi. Félix, que caminaba un poco detrás de nosotros, se acercó rápidamente, intentando protegernos de los fuertes flashes.

—¿Edward, puedes darnos una sonrisa? ¿Está todo bien contigo? ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre la pelea con James? —cuestionó el paparazzi.

—¿Hizo algún comentario sobre Tanya que no te gustó? ¿Aún están juntos? ¿Ella no siente celos de que estés viviendo con una bella muchacha? —el otro paparazzi interrogó en seguida, sin perder oportunidad.

—Recientemente negaste estar saliendo con Tanya, ¿por qué fue? ¿Nunca salieron o ella te terminó porque tiene celos de que pases más tiempo con la periodista Isabella que con ella?

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Danos una bella sonrisa, muchacho! —dijo el paparazzi, intentando moverse detrás de Félix, que abría la puerta trasera del carro para nosotros dos.

Teniendo certeza de que estábamos seguros, Félix caminó hasta el asiento del conductor y dejó el lugar, volviendo inaudible la voz de los paparazzi.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Edward, colocando una mano en mi rodilla.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estabas balanceando la pierna sin parar.

—Creo que solo fui tomada por sorpresa, no estaba esperando que hubiera paparazis en el estacionamiento.

—Yo tampoco, pero después de lo que pasó con James, probablemente no van a dejarme en paz mientras no comente sobre la pequeña pelea. Espero que todo se dé por terminado después del comunicado de hoy.

—Disculpa —hablé súbitamente, como si todo eso fuese mi culpa.

—Ya conversamos sobre eso anoche —dijo serio, recordándome que no le gustó ni un poco el hecho de haberle pedido perdón por lo que ocurrió con James.

—Lo sé, disculpa —repetí involuntariamente.

—¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas por haber pedido disculpas? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Creo que si —dije, sintiendo ruborizar mis mejillas. Él solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro—. Comentaron sobre nosotros.

—Aham.

—¿Crees que están sospechado? Nunca les dimos motivos para que esos comentarios surgieran… ¿lo dimos?

—No lo sé, pero a ellos les gusta crear rumores de cualquier cosa, no es de extrañar que en algún momento irían a hablar algo que hiciera mención a que nosotros estamos juntos; solo no deben saber que eso, de hecho, es verdad —dijo, dejándome ansiosa. Me gustaba cómo las cosas estaban de nuestro lado—. De cualquier manera, relájate, no te preocupes con esas estupideces, Garrapata.

Únicamente asentí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro que no estaba herido, intentando dejar de lado todas las cosas negativas que ocurrieron en las últimas horas y enfocándome en la sensación de calma y comodidad que me traía solo con sus pequeñas caricias en mi brazo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la primer cosa que llamó mi atención —no había cómo no reparar—, fue un Porsche amarillo estacionado en el garaje de Edward.

—Parece que Alice decidió hacer una visita —comenté mientras entrábamos a la casa.

—Probablemente ya está metida en algún armario. Espero no sea el tuyo.

—¡Hey! —hablé, sin querer dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Mi brazo! —exclamó, apartándose de mi—. ¿Por qué estás tan agresiva hoy? ¿Eso es el TPM? ¡Dios mío!

—¿Por qué los hombres siempre creen que las mujeres vivimos con TPM? ¿Es la justificación de ustedes para todo?

—Por qué es el único motivo para que ustedes actúen de manera extraña y nosotros intentemos creer que es normal e inevitable.

—Si es que te debo responder, no estoy con TPM, y para de hacer show, que el médico ya te dijo que eso en tu brazo no fue nada grave.

—¡Me está doliendo!

—Listo —hablé después de darle un beso en su brazo dolorido—. ¿Ahora está mejor?

—No lo sé, necesito un beso aquí antes de responder —dijo, apuntando a su boca.

—¿En la boca? Por lo que recuerdo tu problema era en el brazo.

—Pero mis labios están extrañando los tuyos —dijo, agachando su rostro y atrapándome en un lento beso.

Estaba lista para tirarlo en la silla más cercana que mirara cuando escuché a alguien carraspeando detrás de nosotros; al girarme, quise buscar el primer hoyo para enterrarme al notar que el intruso que nos incomodaba no era Alice, sino Zafrina.

—Por lo visto el problema en tu brazo no era nada serio, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Eso no ayudó ni un poco a mi situación; y ahí están, mis mejillas poniéndose rojas, como siempre.

—No, en algunos días va a estar mejor, solo no puedo hacer esfuerzo —comentó Edward naturalmente, como si su abuela no nos hubiera interrumpido en un momento tan íntimo.

—Qué bueno. Alice está allá afuera, en el jardín, esperando cerca de la piscina —comentó.

—¡Caramba! Un milagro que no esté jugando con la ropa de algún armario de la casa.

—Creo que trajo algo que la distrae más que un montón de ropa de mal gusto, como lo diría ella —habló, soltando una carcajada.

Apenas miramos Alice comprendimos perfectamente lo que Zafrina quería decir. Podía no estar con las manos metidas dentro de un cajón de armario, pero definitivamente encontró otro lugar para colocarlas. Sus dedos estaban perdidos en largas hebras rubias y sus labios pegados a los del dueño de dicha cabellera.

—¿Alice? —llamé, intentando capturar su atención, visto que Edward estaba evitando observar a su hermana, prácticamente tragándose a su nuevo novio.

—¡Ah! ¡Llegaron! —dijo ella, sonriendo y despegándose de Jasper. Él tenía la boca toda sucia por el labial rojo que Alice estaba usando—. ¡Bella, quería hablar contigo!

—Comenzó —escuché a Edward murmurar a mi lado.

—Para de reclamar. Además, ¿qué pasó contigo anoche? Todo el mundo está hablando de la pelea entre tú y James Howard. Mamá me llamó millones de veces y dijo que te dejó algunos mensajes en tu celular; solo se relajó después de lograr hablar con Zaza y vio que estaba todo bien contigo pero, aun así, pidió que no dejara de decirte que tienes que llamarla.

—Lo sé, no he visto aún los mensajes en mi celular. Más tarde la llamo, puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué pasó para que creyeras que eras un brabucón y tirarte encima de James?

—Solo dijo estupideces, nada más —dijo Edward, intentando huir del asunto.

—¿Y solo por eso reaccionaste? —cuestionó, pero la mirada que Edward le dio hizo que Alice desistiera de continuar con el tema—. Cuando quieras puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso, ¿está bien? Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te quedas conversando con Jasper? Ustedes tuvieron poco tiempo para conversar el día del cumpleaños de mamá.

Ella, sin al menos esperar por la respuesta de Edward, me haló dentro de la casa y no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos en su habitación.

—¡Ella lo sabe! —exclamó Alice, recostándose en la puerta y haciendo una expresión de pavor, que dejaba claro que los directores de Hollywood estaban perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar una gran actriz.

—¿Ella quién? —cuestioné.

—¡Rosalie! —respondió, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Rosalie sabe que Jasper trabaja en la industria de las películas para adultos. Me llamó anoche, diciendo que finalmente recordó de donde conocía su rostro.

—Claro que sabía. ¿No viste cómo sospechaba que lo conocía de algún lugar cuando estábamos en el asado?

—Lo vi, pero no creía que perdería tiempo intentando descubrir el por qué había encontrado su rostro tan familiar.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada demás, quería saber detalles y si era tan bueno en la realidad como lo era en las películas —dijo Alice, como si fuese la cosa más natural del universo—. Le pedí que aún no le contara a Emmett y Rose prometió mantener el secreto, pero afirmó que mamá seguro ya vio a Jasper en acción y que probablemente será la siguiente en descubrirlo.

—¡Ah, Dios mío! —hablé espontáneamente, ya que encontraba esa historia toda una locura.

—¡Lo sé! Papá va a volverse loco cuando descubra que estoy saliendo con un ex actor porno, que ahora decidió convertirse en director. Y como si estuviese en un flashback de esa noche, en la que ella me atrapó dentro del carro conversando con el vecino.

—¿No crees que debería haber pensado en eso antes de comenzar a salir con Jasper?

—No creí que fuéramos a salir, pero nuestra química fue tan buena y… esto va a sonar tan loco…

—Alice, estás saliendo con un actor porno…

—Ex actor prono —me interrumpió.

—Ok, ex actor, lo que sea. Ya estoy encontrando que todo suena muy loco desde esa parte; cualquier cosa que venga después de eso, va a ser siemplemente una locura más —dije honestamente.

—Tuve un sueño —habló como si fuese la explicación a todo—. Soñé que Jasper y yo estábamos cenando en un restaurante, aparentemente francés y muy bien decorado, cuando él me pidió matrimonio.

—¿Y…?

—¡Fue una premonición!

—Estás en lo cierto.

—¿Sobre el sueño?

—No, que esto iba a sonar muy loco.

—Pero es en serio, Bella —dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado en la cama—. Tengo un noventa y nueve por ciento de seguridad que Jasper y yo nos casaremos algún día. Tengo que admitir que en la primer noche creí que era un amor solo… físico, pero ahora… me está gustando su compañía.

—Entonces cuéntale a tu madre antes que lo descubra —aconsejé—. Es él quien hacía películas para adultos, no es como si tú hubieses hecho alguna.

—Bien… —dijo ella, quedando con el rostro un poco ruborizado. «Ah, Dios mío»

—¡Ah, Dios mío! ¿Alice? ¿Por casualidad estás actuando en las películas que él dirige? —pregunté en shock.

—No, ¿estás loca? Solo hacemos algo… _casero_ —dijo—. Voy a intentar hablar con ellos mañana. Por lo menos ahora Rose está embarazada y todo en lo que mi madre puede pensar es en su nietecito que está por venir. Aun así, el problema es mi papá, que siempre fue un poco celoso conmigo.

—Cuidado que puede amenazar con castrar a Jasper —hablé, intentando controlar mi carcajada.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo estupefacta, golpeando la madera tres veces—. Eso de ahí es precioso, existen _dildos_ moldeados en el mismo tamaño y grosor que el pene de Jasper.

—Mucha información, Alice —comenté, haciendo una mueca. Solo soltó una carcajada

—Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Hay manera de que le cuentes a Edward sobre la profesión de Jasper?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, cualquier cosa le das un beso, intentando hacer que se distraiga. ¡Por favor, Bella! —pidió, haciendo esa mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—Ok, ¡pero vas a quedar debiéndome una! —hablé y ella estuvo de acuerdo, finalizando nuestro asunto.

—¿Sobre qué será que Jasper y Edward están conversando? —indagó.

—No tengo idea —hablé—. Pero espero que tu novio no esté poniendo cosas en la cabeza del mío.

—Epa, ¿cuál es el problema? Jasper es muy creativo, ¿ok? Estoy segura que podría darle unos buenos tips.

—Tu hermano no necesita de tips.

—¡Asco!

—¿Qué?

—Por un momento olvide que estábamos hablando sobre mi hermano. ¡Asco! Espero que estén hablando de todo, menos de sexo —expresó.

—Vamos a bajar pronto, antes que algún tema incómodo pueda surgir entre los dos.

Salimos del cuarto, pero no fue necesario ir hasta el jardín, ya que Edward y Jasper estaban sentados en la sala que estaba cerca a la escalera del segundo piso, observando la pantalla de proyección que reflejaba algún canal de deportes.

—¿Todo bien con ustedes? —cuestioné, mirando a los dos.

—Sí —ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya terminaron de conversar? —Edward preguntó, levantándose.

—Sí.

—Zafrina ya está con el almuerzo listo. ¿Vamos a comer? —indagó.

Almorzamos normalmente y Zafrina se juntó a nosotros en la mesa. Comentamos sobre cuán divertido sería hacer otra reunión familiar y Alice contó algunas novedades sobre los cambios de humor que Rosalie estaba teniendo en los últimos días, dejando a Emmett prácticamente loco. Estaba contenta, por más que solo tuviera casi tres semanas de estar viviendo aquí, era como si perteneciera a este lugar.

Después de la amena comida, continuamos conversando un poco más hasta que se acercó la hora de la exclusiva que Edward le daría a Gail Wonfrey. Sabiendo del compromiso del cantante, Alice y Jasper dejaron la casa.

Me uní a Edward en el sofá de la sala y me quedé esperando que terminara la conversación que tenía con Jessica por teléfono.

—Entraré al aire en diez minutos —informo, dejando el celular de lado.

—¿Nervioso? —cuestioné, viendo que parecía un poco exaltado.

—No, solo estoy un poco irritado porque Jessica insiste que debo pedirle disculpas a James por lo ocurrido, pero estoy intentando no irritarme con eso porque sé que ella no sabe lo que pasó.

Cuando el esperado momento de la entrevista en vivo con Gail Wofrey llegó, Edward tuvo desenvoltura al hablar y se mantuvo siempre calmado.

—Todo no pasó de un mal entendido. Estábamos en medio del juego y terminamos exaltándonos un poco por causa de la partida, los rumores que salgan por ahí no pasan de eso. Pido disculpas a mis fans que no les gustó mi comportamiento, pero infelizmente, algunas veces terminamos actuando sin pensar y damos la impresión equivocada —dijo él, después de que la presentadora preguntara lo que motivó la pelea entre los dos famosos.

Gail llegó a citar algunos artículos que salieron en los periódicos y Edward una vez más los desmintió, haciendo intento de repetir una vez más que la razón de todo fue un malentendido sobre el juego. La presentadora, viendo que no sacaría nada más de él, agradeció por la exclusiva del cantante y en seguida finalizaron el contacto.

Jessica llamó justo después, diciendo que Edward había salido muy bien y hablaron sobre algunos eventos que tendrían lugar los próximos días.

—¡Listo, ahora tenemos el resto del día libre para nosotros dos! —dijo él cuando estábamos en su cuarto, acostados en la suave cama.

—Edward, Alice me pidió que te contara una cosa —comenté, intentando abordar de una vez el asunto.

—¿Qué? —indago, pareciendo preocupado.

—Calma, no es nada grave; quiero decir, es más o menos. Tiene algo que ver sobre la profesión de Jasper, que ella no le contó a nadie, excepto a mí.

—¿Voy a querer saber eso?

—Creo que no, pero me pidió te contara antes que lo descubrieras.

—Ok.

—Es director de películas porno —fui directo al punto y los ojos de Edward prácticamente salieron de su rostro con la revelación que le había hecho—. Calma, antes era actor. Listo, ahora puedes entrar en shock por completo.

—¿Jasper? ¿En serio?

—Si, eso mismo.

—Pero es tan... calmado.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? No parece que vive en ese medio. En fin, tu hermana va a contarle a tu madre y está con miedo que tu papá se enoje.

—¿Les va a contar a ellos? —preguntó, carcajeándose alto—. Ay, está tan jodida.

—Debe estarlo, ella sale con un ex actor porno, ¿cierto? —hablé riendo, orgullosa de mi broma.

—Waw, Garrapata. Mi hermana, ¿eh? —dijo, haciendo cara de asco.

—Listo —solté—, era eso lo que tenía que decir. Quiere avisarles a tus padres antes que ellos lo descubran solos.

—¿Descubrir solos? ¿Mis padres por casualidad tienen cara de que miran películas porno?

Bien, llevando a consideración que su papá le dio un vibrador de regalo de cumpleaños a su mamá, creo que las películas porno son inocentes comparado con eso. Pensándolo bien, mejor no tocar ese tema porque recuerdo que las consecuencias de tal suceso fueron… _desanimadoras._

—Lo que importa es que quiere que toda la familia esté enterada —hablé, ignorando por completo la pregunta que había hecho sobre sus padres—. Solo hice mi parte y te conté porque ella me lo pidió.

—Hablando de dejar a todo el mundo enterado, ¿ya le contaste a tu padre sobre nosotros? —indagó Edward.

—Aún no —respondí y sentí que quedó un poco decepcionado con mi respuesta—. Hasta hoy, solo le he presentado un novio.

—Entiendo —habló, pero era visible que esperaba que tomara una actitud diferente frente a eso.

—Pásame mi bolso —pedí, con una resolución en mi mente. Estiró el brazo y me lo entregó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó al verme agarrar el celular—. No necesitas hablarle a tu papá ahora.

—Edward, si por alguna casualidad alguien descubre que estamos juntos o empiezan a especular, como pasó hoy en la puerta del hospital, quiero sea por mí que mi padre se entere que encontré a una persona que me hace feliz, no por una portada de revista que, probablemente, tergiversará todos mis sentimientos.

—¿No crees que deberíamos hacer esto personalmente en lugar de por teléfono?

—¿Cómo? Mi papá no vive ni siquiera en este estado, aparte que no logro imaginar una disculpa que puedas inventar para ir a parar conmigo a Phoenix. Jessica va a tener más pruebas para concluir que estamos juntos y toda la prensa tampoco se quedará atrás.

—Odio esconder esto.

—Tampoco me tiene contenta pero mientras tanto parece ser la mejor opción que tenemos, infelizmente. No vamos a encubrir nuestra relación para siempre.

—Lo sé —respondió conforme.

Busqué el número de mi papá en mi celular y al hacer la llamada no tardó mucho tiempo para que atendiera.

—¿Papá?

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Mejor que la última vez que hablamos. Parece que el maldito gato de Sue finalmente aprendió que solo puede hacer sus necesidades en la arena —dijo, riéndose—. ¿A qué debo el placer de recibir otra llamada tuya en una semana?

—¿No puedo extrañar a mi papá?

—No solo puedes, sino que debes; pero normalmente tus llamadas vienen en un espacio de tiempo mayor. Solo me preocupé porque algo malo podría haber pasado, mi niña.

—Disculpa, papá —hablé, sintiéndome mal por ser negligente con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

—No hay porque disculparse. ¿Algo pasó? —indago.

—Sí, pero preferiría contártelo de otra manera.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? Me estás preocupando.

—No necesitas preocuparte, papá. ¿Sue está en casa?

—Sí.

—Entones pídele que entre en Skype, hablemos por ahí.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó, haciéndome reír.

—Ese programa por el que hablamos a veces cuando estamos en el computador, ¿recuerdas? En el que puedes verme y viceversa.

—Ah, sí. Voy a hablar con ella.

—Ok, estoy esperando. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto, nena.

Al colgar la llamada, agarré el notebook de Edward y después de encender el aparato me conecté a mi Skype.

—Espera que le cuente y después vienes a mi lado, ¿ok? —acordé con Edward.

—Claro.

Charlie tardó un poco más de quince minutos para finalmente aparecer como disponible en nuestro contacto.

—¿Ya me está viendo? —Charlie le cuestionó a Sue. Estaba mal posicionado y era posible ver solamente la mitad de su rostro.

—Te estoy viendo y escuchando, papá. Necesitas estar sentado derecho en frente de la _web cam_.

—Estas porquerías modernas… —refunfuñó Charlie.

—Ahora sí, los estoy viendo a los dos.

—¡Isabella! —mi papá exclamó finalmente, notando que yo también estaba apareciendo ante él en la pantalla del computador—. Estás tan linda, mi niña.

—¿Qué papá no encuentra linda a su hija? —pregunté bromeando.

—Siempre fuiste linda, mi niña, pero estás volviéndote cada vez más bella —comentó y no pude dejar de notar que él también había cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Mi papá ya tenía algunos pelos blancos en el cabello y, aunque tuviera cincuenta y cinco años, la edad no le había hecho mal. Usaba una camisa polo verde que siempre elogiaba cuando se la ponía, diciendo que lo dejaba con una apariencia más joven. «Apuesto que se cambió de blusa apenas supo que lo vería». Sue continuaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que la vi, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre un vestido floreado.

—Tampoco estás nada mal, y Sue está magnífica, como siempre.

—Gracias, Isa, deberías enseñarle a tu padre a hacer esos elogios de vez en cuando —comentó Sue y mi papá roló los ojos.

—Habla como si nunca le hiciera un elogio… —escuché murmurar a mi papá.

—Es siempre bueno que elogies a la mujer que amas, papá.

—Ok, entonces elogiaré a las dos mujeres que amo. Ustedes dos son hermosas. Listo, ¿ahora están satisfechas?

—Creo que aún necesitas entrenar un poco más.

—¿Y quién es la señorita para querer darme un consejo? ¿Quieres enseñarle dar misa a tu padre? —indagó retóricamente.

—Solo estoy bromeando —hablé riendo.

—Dime que quieres contarme, estoy curioso —dijo, cortando nuestra perorata.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé que estaba trabajando este mes con el cantante Edward Cullen? —cuestioné, un poco nerviosa.

—Sí —habló desconfiado.

—Entonces, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos y terminamos conociéndonos mejor, porque cuando se pasa mucho tiempo cerca a una persona terminas realmente teniendo noción de cómo ella es y puede salir bien o salir mal… —expliqué, pero Edward pinchó mi pie y me di cuenta que estaba divagando un poco.

—¿Y…? —cuestionó Charlie.

—Está bien. Digo, estoy bien —aclaré, intentando controlar mi error. Apuesto que conseguía ver los tonos rojos de mis mejillas incluso por computador.

—Niña, desembucha ya. ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

—Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen —dije súbitamente.

Charlie se quedó callado, estaba solo observando y desvié la mirada de la pantalla, buscando a Edward. Apuntó a un lugar al lado de mi cama y asentí, permitiendo que apareciera por primera vez ante mi padre y mi madrastra.

—Edward, este es mi padre —hablé, apuntando para la pantalla de mi computador y percibiendo que Charlie estaba con una ceja tan alzada que estaba asustada que su rostro se congelara de esa manera—. Y papá, este es Edward.

—Un placer —dijo Edward, confiado, saludando a la pantalla.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de él? —escuché a Sue cuchichear con mi padre—. Me habías preguntado.

—Recuerdo —cuchicheó de vuelta—. ¿No eres tú el que se metió en una pelea anoche, muchacho?

_Perfecto_. Mi papá nunca recuerda nada relacionado al mundo del entretenimiento, pero es claro que lo que decide recordar es justo lo del día en que Edward hizo algo errado.

—Solo fue un malentendido —se justificó Edward.

—Es verdad, estaba viendo ahora el programa de Gail Wonfrey y escuché la entrevista que hizo contigo —dijo Sue, un poco tímida—. Además, aprovechando la oportunidad quería decir que eres un excelente cantante.

—Mentirosa, ni siquiera tienes un CD de él… —refunfuñó Charlie.

—Pero me gustan las canciones que escucho en la radio —rebatió Sue.

Antes que continuaran discutiendo y me dejaran más incómoda, carraspee de manera exageradamente alta y ambos volvieron su atención a mí.

—Quería contar esto para ustedes dos porque como estoy aquí por trabajo, imagino que los medios no mostrarían una buena imagen mía. No vamos a decirle a nadie sobre esto, con nadie de fuera, solo les estamos contando a nuestros seres más íntimos —informé.

—Hmmm…

—¿Es solo eso lo que tienes para decir, papá? Creí que ibas a ponerse contento porque estoy bien —dije, un poco herida por su reacción, pero sabía que Charlie no era de expresar mucho su felicidad cuando el asunto era el cambio de mi estatus de relación.

—Disculpa, mi niña, si estás feliz, sabes que tu padre también lo está. Solo me gustaría pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero tener unas palabritas con ese muchacho —dijo, apuntando a Edward.

—Papá…

—No voy a decir nada demás, mi niña. Incluso, no es como si pudiera descargar mi escopeta llena de munición encima de él y cometer algún crimen —dijo, mostrando una risa que aparentemente solo él encontró graciosa.

—Está bien, Garrapata —dijo Edward, sonriéndome—. Puedes estar tranquila que nosotros vamos a conversar rapidito.

—Ok —concordé, aun estando un poco desconfiada sobre lo que mi papá le iba a decir a Edward.

Salí de frente a la pantalla del notebook y fui hasta la silla que estaba en el cuarto, cerca de la cama.

—Edmund, ¿correcto? —escuché preguntar a Charlie.

—Edward, señor.

—Ok, Edmund. Por la manera que estás mirando a tu derecha, imagino que Isabella aún está en la misma habitación que tú. Pídele que espere afuera, ¿ok? Es una conversación de hombre a hombre.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir alguna cosa ya estaba saliendo del cuarto y rogando para que Charlie no me avergonzara frente a mi novio, y tampoco que Edward le dijera alguna tontería a mi papá, dado que normalmente siempre terminaba soltando alguna estupidez.

La conversación debe haber durado diez minutos, pero para mí fue como si hubiese durado una hora. Edward salió del cuarto y me llamó, diciendo que a mi padre le gustaría despedirse de mí.

—¿Conversaron bien? —cuestioné como una mamá le pregunta a su hijo si él se divirtió mucho en el parquecito.

—Sí —murmuraron ambos.

—Perfecto —hablé, contenta porque aparentemente ninguna desavenencia había surgido entre los dos—. ¿Dónde está Sue?

—Fue tras el maldito gato —dijo Charlie, en el mismo momento en que Sue apareció con un lindo gatito siamés.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo! —elogié la mascota—. Tenemos una cachorrita aquí, su nombre es Nessie.

—Es lindo, ¿cierto? Charlie es el que se está volviendo un viejo gruñón—. Habló Sue, ignorando la presencia de mi padre a su lado.

—Dentro de poco vas a perder tu lugar por un gato, papá —dije riendo.

—No lo dudo, niña. No te olvides de la promesa que me hiciste, ¿ok? Ven a visitarnos, no imaginas cuánto te extraño —Charlie habló, un poco incómodo por estar exponiendo sus sentimientos delante de tanta gente.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. También los extraño.

—Edward, tampoco te olvides de lo que me prometiste —dijo Charlie, dejándome curiosa.

—De ninguna manera, Señor.

—Perfecto, hasta pronto entonces, chao —habló, despidiéndose con la mano y Sue hizo lo mismo, en seguida cerrando la conexión.

—¿Qué le prometiste a mi papá? —indagué en el mismo instante, curiosa.

—Nada importante —evadió.

—No importa si fue importante o no. ¿Qué fue?

—Me hizo prometer que no te lastimaría —habló Edward, pero no estaba muy segura de que era solamente eso.

—¿Por qué sospecho que hay algo más?

—Porque eres una paranoica —respondió, mostrándome una risita.

—Crees que estás muy graciosito hoy, ¿eh? Solo porque recibiste la aprobación de mi padre.

—Soy gracioso todos los días —habló sonriendo—. Estoy feliz porque aparentemente me aceptó.

—Yo también —retribuí su sonrisa.

Se movió en la cama y acercó su rostro cerca al mío con el intento de darme un beso, pero me aparté rápidamente para cerrar el notebook y dejarlo en el suelo. Sabía que mi papá había cerrado la conexión, pero ¿qué si logra verme y me atrapa en la cama con mi novio? Dios, Edward estaba en lo correcto. Soy _un poco_ paranoica.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Aún estás evitando el contacto físico? ¿El médico no dijo que estoy bien? —cuestionó.

—Solo estaba poniendo el notebook en el suelo, relájate —hablé, levantando el rostro y dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

—Creí que estabas queriendo torturarme un poco más —dije entre besos.

—Estar sin tus besos no es una tortura solo para ti, sino también para mí —respondí, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Zafrina nos llamó para cenar un rato después y bajamos apenas logramos arreglar nuestra ropa y nuestro cabello, pero algo me decía que Zaza sabía muy bien que, en lugar de estar viendo televisión como habíamos dicho que estábamos haciendo, lo que pasaba en el cuarto era un fuerte arrumaco en el que tenía a Edward entre mis piernas, rosando su erección contra mi sexo. Era increíble cómo a veces hacía que me sintiera como una adolescente.

Edward, después de haber comido, aprovechó para llamar a su madre que ya estaba preocupada con toda la repercusión que la pelea entre él y James había tenido. Aún más inquieta quedó con la foto que había sido divulgada de Edward en la puerta del hospital. Aprovechando que estaba al teléfono, hice lo mismo; obtuve alguna información sobre la gente de la revista y luego llamé a Angela, informándole que ya estaba bien y poniéndola al día con las situaciones de los últimos días.

Cuando Edward terminó de hablar con su madre, Zafrina volvió a preguntar si necesitaba alguna cosa más, él dijo que todo lo que quería era que Zafrina dejara los quehaceres domésticos para mañana y que se sentara con nosotros del lado de afuera de la casa para ver una película. Al principio, Zaza se negó, pero después de mucha insistencia mía y de su nietecito, terminó cediendo. Mientras su abuela fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, Edward me informó que Esme le había dicho que Zafrina andaba un poco desanimada por el hecho de que su hermano estaba cada vez peor y pidió que intentáramos distraer un poco a la mujer que nos era tan querida.

La película que Edward eligió fue un tanto peculiar, finalmente no todo el mundo decide mirar una película de un travesti cineasta con su abuela. Entonces, Zafrina me explicó que Esme y ella eran grandes fans de "Rocky Horror Picture Show", ya habiéndola visto varias veces. Los niños, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, no tuvieron escapatoria y sabían todas las canciones de la película de cabo a rabo.

Nos fuimos a acostar cuando ya era bastante tarde y apenas pisó el cuarto, Edward se fue quitando la blusa y pantalón, quedándose solo en calzoncillos.

—Voy a agarrar una blusa tuya, ¿ok? —hablé, viendo que se acostaba en la cama.

—Claro.

Caminé hasta el closet de Edward y agarré una de sus camisas, dejando mi ropa encima de un banquito. Cuando regresé, Edward estaba acostado en la cama de la misma manera que antes y observaba cada paso que yo daba.

—¿Tu brazo está doliendo? ¿Quieres alguna cosa? Puedo pedirle a Zafrina un analgésico para que tomes antes de dormir… —hablé, parada a su lado.

—La verdad preferiría otra cosa...

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ya imaginando que iría a decir alguna tontería, pero en lugar de responderme, comenzó a cantar.

"_Baby I'm hot just like an oven (Nena, estoy caliente como un horno)_

_I need some lovin' (Necesito un poco de amor)"_

_¿_Él quería cantar?

"_And baby, I can't hold it much longer (Y nena, no puedo esperar mucho más)_

_It's getting stronger and stronger (Está volviéndose cada vez más fuerte)_

_And when I get that feeling (Y cuando me siento así)"_

Ah, Dios mío, Edward estaba cantando "Sexual Healing". De pronto, todo tuvo sentido

"_I want Sexual Healing (Quiero una cura sexual)_

_Sexual Healing, baby (Cura sexual, nena)"_

Me subí sobre él, colocando cada pierna al lado de su cuerpo. Mis manos reposaban encima de la cama, a la altura de su cuello, y cuando bajé mi rostro para estar más cerca del suyo, mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros, formando una cortina.

—¿Quieres una _cura sexual_? —pregunté, controlándome para no reír.

—Aham. _Haces que me sienta tan bien¹_ —completó él, esta vez no logré contenerme y solté una gran carcajada.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme cantando Marvin Gaye?

—Sí, lo estoy. Creo que está funcionando, ya que estás montada encima de mi —dijo, dejándome avergonzada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra broma, bajé el rostro y junté mis labios a los suyos, cesando de una vez sus palabras. Lo besaba con calma, saboreando el momento que teníamos a solas. Mis manos dejaron la colcha de la cama y reposaron en medio de sus desordenados hilos bronce.

Pasaba sus dedos por mis muslos, de arriba abajo. Aún no quería perder el contacto con sus labios —eran lo suficiente para dejarme llena de deseo—, pero mis manos no se contentaban solamente con su cabello, entonces dejaron su cabeza y vagaron por su pectoral.

Pasé mi dedo por uno de sus pezones y pareció sorprendido con mi toque, pero en seguida me besó con más ardor, llevándome a entender que le había gustado lo que había hecho. Repetí lo mismo con el otro y demostró el mismo entusiasmo.

Esta vez sentí su mano recorrer el interior de mis muslos, y debo admitir que estaba ávida para que subiera sus dedos solamente algunos centímetros y me tocara de la deliciosa manera que sabía hacer.

Yo, con mucha lucha, aparté mis labios de él y cerré los ojos, Edward levantó el brazo que no estaba muy bien y puso la palma encima de mi corazón.

—Tu corazón siempre late acelerado cuando toco tu piel, pero parece que cada vez que mis manos van entre tus piernas, se dispara aún más.

—Me quedo esperando a que me toques.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras su palma tocaba mi muslo. Sabía muy bien a qué parte me estaba refiriendo.

—No —dije, sosteniendo su mano con la mía y dejando que sus dedos fueran al contacto con mi sexo—. Exactamente aquí.

Sus simples besos y la seguridad de que haríamos mucho más que solo eso ya me tenían un poco excitada, y la cercanía de sus dedos con mi parte más sensible solo me dejó queriendo más.

Penetró lentamente un dedo en mi sexo y lo retiró en seguida, mojado por mi deseo, llevándolo hasta mi clítoris y haciendo lentos círculos con su huella. Mordí mi labio inferior e intenté concentrarme en el placer que me traía. Al enfocar mis ojos en los de él, vi que no quitaba su mirada de mi rostro.

—Eres la persona más expresiva que he visto. Es claro que puedo sentir cuánto te está gustando lo que estoy haciendo por el hecho de que estás mojada, pero solo por la forma que me miras, las caras que haces… me enloquece.

No sabía muy bien qué responder a su comentario, entonces decidí permanecer callada, o al menos algo cerca a eso, ya que algunos involuntarios gemidos dejaron mi boca. Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran embriagantes, pero también quería complacerlo de alguna manera.

Por más arduo que fuera, me deshice de la mano que me estimulaba y salí de encima de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde vas? —cuestionó con alarma.

Aunque nunca fui muy inhibida en la cama, sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba en ese momento, pero intenté no dejarme amedrentar por la vergüenza y en lugar de responderle, regresé sobre él, pero esta vez en posición contraria, de modo que Edward no podía ver mi rostro y sí mi espalda.

Sin ningún aviso puse mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y dejé su erección a la vista, masajeándola con firmeza y teniendo la más pura prueba de cuánto me deseaba.

Moviendo mi cuerpo un poco más atrás, me posicioné mejor, hasta que, al agachar la cabeza, mi boca alcanzaba la cabeza de su erección.

—Vas a hacer lo que creo que va… —Edward comenzó a hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, soltando un alto gruñido de satisfacción—. ¡Puta mierda!

Era diferente tomarlo en mi boca desde un nuevo ángulo, pero no por eso menos placentero. Bajaba mi boca lentamente, intentando llegar lo más cerca de su base y sintiéndolo golpear mi garganta. Seguí mi camino de regreso, masajeando su piel con mi lengua y chupando delicadamente su cabeza.

De sopetón, sentí a una de sus palmas encima de mi trasero y apartó la enorme camisa que cubría mi cuerpo. Su mano vagó por el lugar, bajando por mis piernas y después subiendo por la parte inferior hasta, sin más preámbulos, tocarme donde lo ansiaba.

El gemido que salió de mis labios produjo vibraciones en su miembro, lo que hizo que Edward también emitiera un sonido de igual placer. Dos de sus dedos estaban en mi estrada y me penetró con ganas, haciendo movimientos de ida y regreso.

Intentando mantener la compostura, me concentré en la forma cadenciosa que movía mi boca a su alrededor. Pasé una de mis manos por su pierna con el objetivo de provocarlo hasta que las puse encima de sus testículos, palpándolo.

Edward me haló un poco más atrás y ágilmente su lengua hizo contacto con mi sexo, probando toda su extensión. Daba rápidas lamidas que hacían que el ritmo de mi boca automáticamente aumentara.

Amaba la manera en que sabía cómo dejarme sin aliento solo con su mano y boca, pero me excitaba aún más tenerlo entrando y saliendo entre mis labios. Intentaba controlarse, pero empujaba su cadera hacia arriba —así como la mía iba hacia abajo—, demostrando su excitación con ese acto.

Succionó mi clítoris y movía la punta de la lengua con tanta rapidez y firmeza sobre el punto que me daba más placer, que estaba cada vez más difícil enfocarme por completo en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo liberé de mi boca y acaricié su rígida erección cubierta de saliva con mi mano, dejándome finalmente llevar por el estímulo que me proporcionaba.

—Mierda —dije jadeante, mi voz saliendo de cierta manera ahogada.

La pequeña palabra que dejó mis labios pareció ser todo el aval que Edward necesitaba para continuar haciendo las cosas de la manera que me gustaba, dado que no paró en ningún momento el movimiento que hacía con su lengua, llevándome así hasta un intenso orgasmo.

Viendo el estado en el que Edward estaba en mi mano sabía que, si continuaba con mis caricias, no le llevaría mucho tiempo para también alcanzar el máximo de su placer, pero sentí la necesidad de tenerlo de una manera más íntima. _Dentro de mí._

Me retiré nuevamente, quedando recta encima de él y con las rodillas en la cama para poder quitarme la blusa por completo.

—¿Bella? —cuestionó.

—Condón —pedí, girando el rostro hacia él.

Edward se estiró lo máximo que pudo, ya que el hecho de tener mis piernas al lado de su cuerpo dificultaba un poco que se moviera en la cama. Después de haber conseguido abrir una gaveta de la mesita de noche, sacó un condón y me lo entregó en la mano. Abrí el paquete y saqué el látex, colocándolo sobre toda la extensión de su erección. sujetándolo con mi mano derecha, lo moví, pasando la cabeza de su miembro por mi húmedo sexo.

—Y dices que es a mí a quien le gusta provocar… —dijo murmurando. Al girar el rostro vi que Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban cerradas, sosteniendo la colcha de la cama.

—No es provocación, es que me gusta esto. Me deja más excitada —hablé honestamente. O parcialmente, ya que la verdad también quería provocarlo.

—Déjame entrar en ti... —pidió, intentando mover su cadera.

—Lo haré —afirme súbitamente, adorando el control que yo tenía de la situación—. Dentro de poco.

* * *

**(1) Hace alusión a la continuación de la canción "Makes me feel so fine"**

* * *

**Y sí, eso fue todo, por ahora. Menos mal el idiota de James no le hizo tanto daño y su brazo es perfectamente funcional, sin tanto esfuerzo, por unos días :P ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Y sobre la reacción de Charlie? Espero con ansias sus opiniones; si solo leen, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan saber en sus rr lo que opinan de la historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos.**

**Merce**


	20. Día 19

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 19**

—_Déjame entrar en ti... —pidió, intentando mover su cadera._

—_Lo haré —afirme súbitamente, adorando el control que yo tenía de la situación—. Dentro de poco._

Aun agarrándolo con mi mano, froté mi sexo por completo en su miembro, amando los sonidos que él estaba haciendo. Debo admitir que tenía una enorme sonrisa estampada en mi rostro.

—Bella, vamos… —dijo. No podía ver su cara, pero por la forma que su voz salió, estaba segura que Edward tenía los dientes apretados.

Una de mis manos caminaba por su muslo y me daba cuenta de cuánto se estremecía con mi más sigiloso toque; con la otra, masajeaba su erección. Encontrando que ya lo había tentado lo suficiente, lo llevé hasta mi entrada y bajé poco a poco la cadera, de manera que solamente la cabeza de su miembro me penetrara. Pero cambié de opinión, tal vez debía provocarlo un poquito más; retiré su erección de mí y pasé la cabeza de su miembro por mi clítoris. Tan bueno.

—Me vas a matar. Por favor, Bella… —solicitó. Su voz me causaba reacciones inexplicables.

Cuando me lo pedía de esa manera, no tenía cómo negarme. Lo guie nuevamente hasta mi entrada, esta vez sin más provocaciones.

—Hmm… ¿esto es tan bueno para ti como lo es para mí? —indagué, continuando el descender lentamente, sintiendo su erección tomarme milímetro por milímetro.

—No puedo pensar —habló y sonreí por su comentario.

Giré el rostro para mirar su expresión y noté que tenía los ojos pegados al lugar donde nos conectábamos. Empiné levemente mi trasero y subí la cadera poco a poco.

—Mierda —escuché murmurar a Edward—. Aunque lamento no poder ver tus pechos, debo admitir que esta vista es igual de excitante.

Apoyando la mano en sus rodillas, comencé a moverme a un ritmo acompasado. Aunque no pudiera mirar el bello rostro de Edward y ver en sus ojos, como me gustaba tanto hacer, esa posición hacía que sintiera todo de forma mucho más intensa cuando estábamos unidos.

—Si continuas así, no voy a lograr sostenerlo por mucho tiempo —habló—. Primero tu boca, ahora ver mi pene entrando y saliendo de ti… Jodida mierda…

—Está bien —hablé, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parar de ninguna manera. Golpeaba en un lugar tan exquisito, que sabía que con un poco más de estímulo, también conseguiría tener un orgasmo.

Sentí sus manos encima de mi trasero y agarró mi piel con fuerza, guiando mis movimientos de arriba abajo a un compás mucho más rápido. Nuestro contacto era fuerte y ágil, un ritmo tan frenético que sonidos altos dejaban sin permiso mis labios; Edward tampoco se quedaba atrás, gruñendo y diciendo cosas que tal vez ni él mismo comprendía. Gotitas de sudor cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

—Córrete conmigo —pidió, su voz salía débil.

—Ya casi… —hablé.

Me agaché un poco más, de manera que mis manos estaban más cerca de los pies de Edward, de esa manera podía moverme con mucha más facilidad en torno a su erección. Estaba tan cerca.

—Bella, yo no… —comenzó a hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Apenas el éxtasis de mi placer llegó, Edward se corrió detrás de mí.

Mis piernas dolían y apenas lograba moverme; Edward aún estaba dentro de mí y sentí que necesitábamos de un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos.

Se sentó y levanté mi trasero para que pudiera retirar su miembro.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, dándome un beso en la espalda.

—Uhum —respondí. De pronto, sentía mi cuerpo cansado.

—Tengo que tirar el condón.

Notando que estaba impidiendo que Edward saliera de la cama, me giré y puse mis piernas en el suelo, con el intento de levantarme, pero parecía que aún no habían recuperado la fuerza, ya que cedieron en el exacto momento en que mis pies hicieron contacto con el piso.

—Hey —dijo Edward, alarmando colocando una mano en mi cintura—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Creo que mis piernas están un poco débiles… por el esfuerzo —respondí, sintiendo mi rostro ruborizarse.

—Eso fue… intenso —dijo, soltando una risita—. ¿Algún día vas a dejar de sorprenderme?

—Espero que no —respondí, mirándolo y viendo que mantenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, después uno más en el hombro.

—Ya regreso.

Lo observé salir del cuarto y caminar hasta el baño, probablemente para liberarse del condón. Su trasero era adorable y extrañamente me entraron ganas de morderlo, Edward causaba cosas raras en mi mente.

Cuando regresó, reparé en cada detalle de su cuerpo, que ahora se volvía cada vez más familiar para mí. Edward se paró frente a mí y puso las manos sobre mi rostro, agachándose para tomar mis labios en su boca. Su beso era lento, cuidadoso; su lengua masajeaba suavemente la mía y me daba una sensación de comodidad que solamente él era capaz de brindarme.

Puso una rodilla sobre la cama y empujó delicadamente mi cuerpo hacia atrás, de manera que quedara acostada en el colchón. Sentí su peso caer sobre mí y continuó besándome, sin dejar que nuestras bocas se separaran un segundo si quiera. Amaba su sabor; a veces no estábamos besándonos, pero aun así lograba sentir su sabor en mi boca. Una de sus manos pasó por mi abdomen y descansó encima de mi pecho, en seguida apretándolo.

—Los extrañaba —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus labios estaban tan rosados por nuestras pequeñas demostraciones de afecto que me daban más ganas aún de besarlo, hasta no poder más.

—También. Me gusta la manera en que me tocas, en todos los lugares.

Como respuesta, inclinó el rostro y tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca. Pasaba la lengua lentamente por las cimas de mis senos para en seguida chupar. Sus ojos fijos en mí y mis reacciones. Repetía sus caricias incansablemente, alternando apenas entre un pecho y el otro; cuando encontró que les había dado la atención suficiente, regresó su boca a la mía, besándome hasta que no pudimos conseguir más aire. Edward apoyó el rostro en la curva de mi cuello y acaricié las hebras de su cabello, sintiendo su respiración en mi piel. De pronto, comenzó a succionar mi cuello, provocándome estremecimientos y gemidos de satisfacción.

—Te quiero de nuevo —dijo al lado de mi oído.

—Me puedes tener cuantas veces quieras —hablé—, ya soy tuya.

Edward agarró un condón de la gaveta y se lo puso. Estábamos de lado y haló una de mis piernas, situándola encima de su cadera, entró en mi lentamente y de esa manera seguimos, no teníamos prisa y aprovechamos con calma todo el placer que lográbamos proporcionarnos, intercambiábamos besos, palabras de cariño y miradas. Como si fuésemos solamente uno, nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando finalmente nos preparamos para dormir, Edward programo el despertador para el día siguiente y puso los brazos a mi alrededor, me dio un beso en la frente y me deseó una "buenas noches, Garrapata". ¿Cómo mis noches podían ser malas compartiendo la misma cama con él?

El despertador sonó y la primer cosa que sentí al estirarme fueron los músculos doloridos de mi cuerpo.

—Pareces una gatita mañosa estirándote —comentó Edward, riendo.

—Quisiera quedarme acostada en esta cama para siempre —refunfuñé.

—Bueno, ya dormimos hasta las once treinta, creo que mitad del día ya es suficiente, ¿no?

—¿Ya son las once treinta? ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?

—No lo sé. Infelizmente aún no es posible parar el tiempo, vamos a tomar un baño —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—No señor, sé muy bien en lo que el baño va a terminar, y por la manera que estabas actuando anoche, ese bracito ya está mucho mejor.

—La verdad volvió a doler bastante hoy en la mañana —mintió descaradamente.

—No voy a caer en esa, Cachorro. No vamos a desayunar, ¿cierto? ¿Tenemos que arreglarnos y salir?

—No, nos arreglamos, almorzamos y después vamos a la radio, que tengo ese evento en que una fan va a pasar el día conmigo, nos vamos a encontrar con ella ahí y después de algunas fotos iremos hasta el hotel Palomar, donde vamos a tener una cena pagada por la radio.

—Ok, entonces voy a mi cuarto a arreglarme. Te encuentro abajo.

Sabiendo que la ocasión de hoy pedía una ropa más formal, opté por vestir una blusa blanca larga y un ajustado pantalón _Jean_ gris. Como el tiempo parecía haber cambiado un poco, agarré un _blazer_ del mismo tono del pantalón.

Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, Edward estaba en el comedor y tenía a Carmen en sus brazos, pasándole la mano por la espalda, como si la estuviese consolando. Recordé inmediatamente lo que Zafrina me había contado días atrás e imaginé lo peor, algo fatal debió haberle pasado al marido de Carmen. Pero antes de que me alarmara más, Zaza apareció a mi lado, dándome una noticia diferente de la que esperaba.

—No necesitas hacer esa cara de preocupación, el marido de Carmen ya está bien, descubrieron que lo que tenía era apendicitis y fue operado apenas llegó al hospital. Está en casa al cuidado de la suegra, mientras Carmen está trabajando, no es necesario todo ese drama que está haciendo, pero sabes cómo es, probablemente quiere un poco de atención de Edward, cualquier oportunidad la aprovecha para sacar beneficio —cuchicheó en un tono de reprobación—. Edward está muriendo de pena por la pobrecita.

—¿No pierde oportunidad, cierto? —indagué riendo—. Imagino lo que su marido pensaría si descubriera esas cosas.

—Ni quiero pensar en eso. Al final del día no importa con cuántos hombres intercambia miradas Carmen, si comparte cama solo con uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Quién sabe? —hablé, observando a Carmen, que aún estaba abrazada con Edward—. Creo que fue consolada lo suficiente por mi novio.

—Seguro —dijo Zafrina, soltando una carcajada—. Edward, niño, ven a ayudarme con los platos del almuerzo que están en la cocina y traerlos aquí al comedor.

—Claro —respondió, deshaciéndose de Carmen y sorprendiéndose por verme ahí—. No te vi.

—Acabo de bajar —dije, poniéndome en punta de pies y dándole un beso en los labios—. Voy a sentarme aquí. Ve a ayudar a la abuela.

—Ok —estuvo de acuerdo, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del comedor.

Carmen haló una silla de la mesa y se sentó en el lugar de costumbre, caminé hasta ella y toqué delicadamente su hombro.

—Espero que tu marido esté mejor —desee.

—Lo está, gracias. Felizmente, Edward me permitió que saliera más temprano durante la semana para estar con Eleazar.

—Sí, vi el largo abrazo que te dio —hablé—. Sé que adoras aprovecharte de Edward, pero ahora el guapo está conmigo… ¿entiendes?

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perfecto.

Edward y Zafrina llegaron poco después con un apetitoso puré de papas y albóndigas en salsa de tomate. Comí mucho más de lo que debería y cuando me llevé la última cucharada a la boca, sentí mi estómago repleto.

—¿Qué será que te dejó con tanta hambre, Garrapata? —provocó Edward, susurrando en mi oído—. ¿Mucho esfuerzo anoche?

—Cachorro… —hablé, solo balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, muriendo de vergüenza de que alguien pudiera escuchar eso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—No sé, ¿puedes aclarármelo? —indagó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

El interfono sonó alto en la cocina, interrumpiendo el juego de Edward, indicando que alguien estaba en el portón.

—Tranquilo, voy a atender. Ustedes pueden continuar flirteando como si no hubiese más nadie en la sala —dijo Zafrina, dándome una sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad.

—También voy —dijo Carmen.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —cuestioné antes de que Edward hiciera alguna broma para dejarme aún más incómoda.

—Sí, probablemente sea Jessica.

—Ah, sí —murmuré con desánimo.

—Ven aquí —me llamó con su dedo índice, pidiendo que me acercara a su rostro. Tocó con delicadeza sus labios con los míos en un beso casto—. Tenemos que aprovechar mientras podamos.

—Es Jessica —dijo Zafrina, entrando nuevamente al comedor, como si no estuviera muy contenta con la noticia.

—Nos imaginábamos —comenté, separando mis labios de Edward y rogando para que mi rostro parara de sonrojarse.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que Jessica estuviera compartiendo la misma habitación que nosotros.

—Buenos días —dijo con cara de pocos amigos. Si eso era unos buenos días, imaginé lo que sería uno malo—. Antes de irnos, quiero hablar sobre esto —afirmó, tirando sobre la mesa tres revistas.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestioné, agarrando una en mis manos.

—Marqué la página que importa con un _post it_.

Cuando abrí la revista en la página correcta, no necesité leer el artículo para saber que estaban suponiendo que algo pasaba entre Edward y yo. En la esquina izquierda de la página había una foto de Tanya con la cabeza gacha, aparentando tristeza. En el anunciado se leía la siguiente frase: "Decepción: Tanya estaría profundamente herida con el comportamiento de Edward". Después, más abajo, seguía una foto del día anterior, cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital. La descripción era tan amarillista como lo anterior: "La periodista Isabella Swan sería el motivo del alejamiento entre la pareja de jóvenes cantantes".

—Están inventando eso para vender revistas —le dije a Jessica, aun sabiendo que no tenía que darle justificaciones. Solo no quería que comenzara a mortificar a Edward—. Sabes muy bien que la relación que dicen haber entre Tanya y Edward no es más que pura mentira.

—¿Y esa relación que dicen que ustedes están manteniendo? ¿También es mentira? —preguntó enojada.

—Jessica, sabes que lo que Bella dice es verdad, ya estamos más que acostumbrados con eso, aman crear polémicas, todo eso no pasa de un rumor más para sacar revistas de los estantes.

—No importa, las personas lo creen y aman la idea de que tú y la cantantucha virginal estén juntos. Tus fans no están felices al saber que apareció una mujer en medio del camino y estropeó el perfecto cuento de hadas.

—No deberíamos preocuparnos con algo así, estoy seguro que cuando el nuevo CD salga, van a continuar acompañando mi trabajo, dándome apoyo. Y es eso lo que importa verdaderamente, ¿no es así?

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para pensar en el lado ético de tus fans. El segundo disco es un test, Edward, es eso lo que va a probar si viniste para quedarte o vas a ser solo un artista más del momento, que después fue sustituido por otro.

—No quiero sufrir anticipadamente —habló, de alguna manera intentando cerrar el tema que Jessica insistía en mantener—. Confío en el CD que va a ser lanzado, es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora, si algo sale mal en el futuro, pensaremos en una solución; mientras tanto, no me importa que ellos estén inventando chismes, no sirve intentar desmentir como ya se hizo innumerables veces. Dentro de poco van a inventar una nueva mentira y olvidar esta.

—¿Realmente todo es mentira? —preguntó la asesora, poniendo rápidamente los ojos en mí.

—Sí —respondió Edward, serio, mirando a los ojos de Jessica, pero lograba percibir que tras de esa seguridad, estaba incómodo y quería que el tema cambiara.

—¿No es hora de irnos? Sé que odias que Edward llegue tarde a los eventos, Jessica —hablé, haciendo que ambos enfocaran la atención en mí.

—Sí, Félix ya nos está esperando afuera con Benjamin, hablé con ellos apenas llegué —informó la asesora.

—Ok —dijo Edward, levantándose—. Solo necesito subir para agarrar mi chaqueta, parece que va a llover.

—Tengo que agarrar mi boso —comenté, también poniéndome en pie y siguiendo los pasos de Edward hasta el segundo piso.

Miré hacia atrás y vi que Jessica no nos había seguido. Satisfecha con tal hecho, toqué el hombro de Edward apenas llegamos al piso de nuestros cuartos.

—Está sospechando, seguro —dije.

—Lo sé, estaba irritándome.

—¿Crees que realmente esos chismes van a traer algo negativo? —indagué, nerviosa con la posibilidad de estar perjudicando la carrera de Edward.

—No, no te preocupes por eso, ¿ok?

—Ok —hablé, suspirando.

—De verdad, Garrapata, vamos a dejarlo para lidiar con eso cuando sea el momento —dijo, pasando la mano por mi rostro de manera cariñosa—. ¿Me prometes que no te vas a calentar la cabeza con eso?

—Lo prometo.

—Ok, voy a agarrar mi chaqueta —dijo él, entrando en el cuarto y yo aproveché para agarrar mi bolso que estaba en el armario.

Cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba, cerré la puerta y me llevé un susto al notar que Edward me estaba esperando en el corredor.

—Creí que ya estabas abajo —comenté con la mano en el pecho, intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón por su inesperada presencia.

—Antes, quiero intentar algo—dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el lado de su boca.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné, viendo que se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

—Quédate muy quieta, no te muevas —habló en tono bajo, su rostro apenas a centímetros de distancia del mío.

—¿No moverme por qué? ¿Tengo un bicho encima? —indagué preocupada.

—No, Garrapata, voy a besarte.

—Entonces bésame rápido. ¿Necesitas hacer introducción?

Como respuesta solo hizo lo que dije: me besó. Sus labios estaban calientes y era como si cada día necesitara aún más tenerlos moldeados a los míos. Puso los brazos a mi alrededor y sus manos caminaron hasta mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza. Me tenía aprisionada contra la pared y yo buscaba tener el máximo contacto que podía con su cuerpo, pasando mis manos por debajo de su camisa y sintiendo la suave piel de su espalda. Siempre se estremecía cuando hacía un camino por su columna vertebral con mis dedos.

—Quisiera poder entrar en ti. Aquí. Ahora —dijo, suspirando en mi oído.

—Compórtate —hablé, sabiendo muy bien que no teníamos el tiempo suficiente.

—Lo sé —afirmó, mordisqueando mi labio inferior—. Odio el hecho de no poder girarme y darte un beso en el momento que quiera, o tocar tu mano en un gesto de cariño. Ni puedo al menos poner mi nariz en tu cuello, así… —dijo y al mismo tiempo pasó la nariz por la curva de mi cuello—, sintiendo tu olor. Amo tu aroma.

—Edward… tenemos que bajar.

—Ok, vamos antes de que Jessica reclame —dijo—. ¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Aún estás agarrando mi cabello —dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios y dejándome avergonzada al darme cuenta que aún tenía sus hebras entre mis dedos y sostenía su cabeza cerca de mi cuello.

—Disculpa.

—Está bien —rio—. Ve primero, bajaré después.

—No tardes, no tengo la paciencia para estar mucho tiempo sola con Jessica.

—Puedes estar tranquila.

Jessica ya estaba de brazos cruzados y bufando cuando llegué al comedor. Me miró con desdén y después buscó si Edward estaban viniendo detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué está tardando tanto? ¿Está cociendo su chaqueta? —preguntó, rolando los ojos.

—No, ya encontré lo que buscaba —dijo, entrando en la sala, su tono era agresivo—. ¿Vamos?

—Ya es hora.

El camino hacia la radio fue rápido, fue hecho prácticamente en silencio, principalmente por el hecho de que Edward, Jessica y yo estábamos sentados en el asiento trasero. Siempre que mi novio intentaba decirme alguna cosa, Jessica inventaba alguna nueva información que tenía que darle a Edward. Él por su parte, desistió de sacar algún tema conmigo y así, callados, todos permanecimos hasta que llegamos al catorceavo piso del edificio donde la fan de Edward esperaba para conocerlo mejor.

A la chica solo le faltó saltar de alegría cuando vio a Edward. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sus manos estiradas al máximo que podía para intentar ponerlas alrededor de cuello del cantante y él retribuía el gran entusiasmo con simpatía.

Se sacaron algunas fotografías en frente del panel con el logo de la radio y después una con el locutor del programa que había entrevistado a Edward, el cual bromeó con la afortunada fan.

Edward cedió una pequeña entrevista que estaría disponible en el sitio web de la radio, junto con unas fotos, y así cambiamos de destino nuevamente. Esta vez camino al hotel Palomar, donde tendría más tiempo para conversar con la fan y sería servida una cena al comienzo de la noche.

Cuando llegamos al salón de hotel, las mesas permanecían hermosamente decoradas, una de ellas estaba claramente reservada para Edward y su devota fan.

La chica fue conducida a sentarse en una silla y Edward se sentó después en una que estaba a su lado, invitándome a sentarme junto a ellos. Jennifer, la fan, no parecía muy satisfecha con la invitación del cantante, pero él pronto lo justificó con que le gustaría mi presencia por causa del artículo que estaba escribiendo. ¿Hasta cuándo será que lograríamos usar esa disculpa?

—Entonces, Jennifer, cuéntame un poco de ti, creo que ya debes saber algunas cosas básicas sobre mi —dijo Edward, intentando hacer que la chica se sintiera más cómoda.

—Tengo diecisiete años y ¡amo todas tus canciones! De verdad, cuando te vi por primera vez fue inmediato, te convertiste en mi cantante preferido.

—Ah, gracias.

—De verdad tengo un club de fans, un sitio web, un blog y un Twitter, únicamente dedicados a ti.

—Igualmente gracias por la dedicación, imagino que no es un trabajo fácil de llevar con todas esas redes.

—No es así, pero es algo que vale la pena. También tengo un sitio dedicado a Tanya —dijo ella, soltando una risita—. Doy mi súper apoyo a su romance.

—Disculpa, pero las cosas que los medios han dicho sobre Tanya y yo no pasan de ser solo chismes. Todo es realmente mentira —habló y creí por un momento que ella iba a llorar.

—Pero ustedes hacen una pareja tan bonita —habló decepcionada.

—Estoy seguro que Tanya un día va a encontrar a alguien que ustedes, los fans, también van a adorar.

—¿Por casualidad tienes algo que ver con eso? —la chica me preguntó, mirándome. Muchacha atrevida.

—Si sacaste esa conclusión debido a los artículos que salieron, no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi relación con Tanya siempre ha sido profesional —informó Edward—. Pero apuesto que no es solamente sobre eso que ustedes hablan por internet. ¿Estás animada por el lanzamiento del nuevo CD?

Cambiar de tema hacia el nuevo disco que sería lanzado hizo que la atención de la joven se alejara de mi vida amorosa con Edward. Pero, al darse cuenta que el famoso cantante estaba, teóricamente solo, la chica no paraba de darle indirectas de que quería mucho más de él que un simple autógrafo y una foto.

—Uno de mis mayores sueños era conocerte en vivo —dijo Jennifer—. No puedo creer que se volvió realidad. Ahora mi otro sueño es que toques una canción para mí.

—No estría al cantar una canción —habló Edward con una risita—. A fin de cuentas, es eso lo que hago, ¿no es cierto? Voy a ver si consiguen una guitarra para mí.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y, en el mismo instante que salió, escuché a la chica a mi lado murmurar que estaría mejor aún si tocara en la cama de ella. Solo agarré la copa de vino que estaba frente a mí y la alcé, sintiendo el líquido pasar rápidamente por mi garganta. Pidiendo permiso, me retiré de la mesa.

—¡Ella quiere que cantes en su cama! —hablé indignada apenas encontré a Edward y me di cuenta que estaba solo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Jennifer —hablé, rolando los ojos.

—Garrapata, no necesitas sentir celos.

—No estoy con celos.

—Claro, nunca tienes celos. Deja de tonterías, apuesto que cuando tenías su edad también admirabas a algún famoso y hablabas que querías ir a la cama con él.

—¡Obvio no! —hablé, pero mis malditas mejillas rojas me entregaron.

—Sí. ¿Y por qué te estás sonrojando?

—Por nada… —intenté evadir.

—No me engañas —dijo riendo—. Para de tonterías, esa no es la primera y no va a ser la última fan en actuar así.

—Creo que voy a necesitar más copas de vino para eso.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —habló, bajando el rostro para cuchichear en mi oído—. Estás usando blusa blanca y, por tu historial sé que cuando estás alcoholizada, tienes tendencia a regar el líquido en la blusa y dejarla trasparente. Aunque creo que tus senos son increíblemente lindos, preferiría que fueran una vista exclusivamente mía.

—¡Eso solo pasó una vez! —refunfuñé—. Maldita Angela…

—Espérame en la mesa, voy a intentar conseguir una guitarra.

—Ok —hablé resignada.

Al sentarme en la mesa nuevamente, intenté ser simpática con la muchachita y conversar de algo, pero ella no estaba ayudando mucho.

—Entonces, ¿estás animada por leer el artículo que escribiré sobre Edward? —cuestioné.

—Un poco, la verdad creo que deberían elegir a una fan para pasar treinta días con él.

—Es una buena sugerencia, pero siempre es bueno tener una opinión neutra al llegar a la casa de un artista. Estoy adorando la experiencia de saber un poco más sobre la carrera de Edward, porque ya conocía su primer álbum, pero nada a profundidad.

—Poser¹ —murmuró, o al menos fue eso lo que le entendí decir.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —indagué.

—Nada —habló, bebiendo un trago de agua.

Edward llegó en seguida y Jessica estaba detrás de él, junto a algunas personas que trabajaban en la radio. Él tenía una guitarra en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, contento por satisfacer la voluntad de una fan.

—¿Algún pedido especial?

—¿Podrías cantar "Amazing" para mí? Siempre imaginé este día —habló la chica, con los ojos brillando. Al mismo tiempo en que encontraba la escena adorable, también tenía una parte de mí queriendo que parara de babear encima de mi novio. _Madurez, Bella, tienes veintiséis años, por el amor de Dios._

Edward comenzó la introducción de la canción en la guitarra y todos en el lugar solo tenía ojos para él. Levanté mi celular y discretamente comencé a filmar la escena. La manera que él cantaba nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, y aparentemente todos estaban ahí pensando igual que yo. La muchacha parecía, momentáneamente, una chica que había obtenido el mejor regalo de navidad. Fue fácil, en ese instante, entender por qué Edward hacia todo lo posible por satisfacer la voluntad de sus fans, y me di cuenta que estaba siendo estúpida al batallar con una niña de diecisiete años que solo quería un poco de atención de su mayor ídolo.

Con el final de la canción, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a Edward y era visible que Jennifer tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció—, nunca imaginé que esto iba a pasarme.

—Es un placer —respondió Edward—. Solo necesito devolverle esta guitarra a la persona que me la prestó.

—¿Tienes tu celular? —le pregunté a la chica.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Enciende el bluetooth, lo grabé tocando en el mío.

—¿De verdad? Ah, Dios mío —habló Jennifer, agarrando su celular en el mismo momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Ni siquiera pensé en grabar, estaba tan nerviosa. La gente va a enloquecer cuando ponga eso en YouTube.

—Imaginé que te gustaría tener un registro del momento. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y estaba en mi primer año de facultad, mi compañera de cuarto me molestó mucho para que vayamos a la premie de _Gangs of New York_ que sería aquí en Los Ángeles. No sé ni por qué estoy contándote esto… —hablé, soltando una risita.

—Continua —dijo la chica, interesada en mi historia.

—Bueno, después de mucha insistencia de ella, terminé aceptando. Terminó con que tuvimos la suerte de lograr estar frente a frente con Leonardo DiCaprio y, con mis dieciocho años, tenía algunos posters de él regados por mi cuarto. Resumiendo la historia, me puse tan nerviosa, que no logré pedirle una foto. Al final de la noche estaba decepcionada porque no tenía un registro del acontecimiento, pero mi amiga me sorprendió mostrándome una foto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había sacado. Mi cara era ridícula en la fotografía, pero al menos puedo mostrarle a todo el mundo que tengo una foto con él.

—Es una buena historia.

—¿Qué es una buena historia? —cuestionó Edward, juntándose nuevamente a nosotras.

—Nada —hablé, guiñándole a Jennifer—. Estoy mandándole un video que acabo de grabar.

—¿Grabaste? —preguntó sorprendido—. No lo noté.

—Soy habilidosa.

—Definitivamente —respondió.

El resto del encuentro continuó de manera mucho más divertida de lo que lo encontraba antes. Edward contó sobre algunos proyectos futuros y la chica parecía encantada que su ídolo estaba compartiendo todo eso con ella. La cena finalmente fue servida y, después de un agradecimiento de la radio por la participación de Edward, dejamos el lugar.

Cuando el carro salió del garaje, fuimos sorprendidos por una lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Benjamin estaba al volante y, antes de ir a casa de Edward, tenía que dejar a Jessica en su _Flat_. Las cosas estaban yendo bien, la asesora no había hecho sus desgastantes comentarios e imaginé que nos daría tranquilidad. Pero, cundo un infeliz mechón calló sobre mi mejilla y Edward prontamente pasó los dedos con delicadeza por mi cara para removerlo, la mirada de Jessica me dejó claro solamente una cosa: lo sabía.

Dejó el carro con solo un "Buenas noches. Edward, no te olvides que mañana es un día importante" y cerró la puerta.

—Lo sabe —hablé para Edward.

—¿Sabe qué?

—De nosotros. Cuando pasaste la mano por mis mejillas, me miró de manera que estoy seguirá que sabe —comenté asustada con lo que eso podría significar.

—¿Estás segura? Solo quité un mechón que había caído.

—¿Alguna vez hiciste eso con ella? —indagué y él balanceó la cabeza, indicándome que no—. Entonces listo, lo sabes, Edward.

—Bien, al menos si realmente lo sabe, no tuvo una pésima reacción.

—Si te pregunta alguna cosa, tenemos que continuar negándolo. Disculpa, no me mires de esa manera, no creo que venga algo bueno de eso, Edward; una cosa es que lo sepa y otra que lo escuche de tu boca, tengo miedo que ella perjudique mi carrera.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—Solo un poco más, Edward —pedí.

—Ok.

Al llegar, tomamos un baño y nos vestimos para estar en casa, aún no tenía sueño y Edward tampoco. Mi mente no lograba parar de pensar en el hecho de que Jessica estaba segura de que estábamos juntos.

—¿Está todo bien? Estás mirando a la pantalla de proyección con los ojos fijos, me está asustando un poco —dijo Edward cuando ya estábamos en la cama.

—Sí, disculpa, estoy intentando no pensar mucho, pero es difícil.

—Olvídate de eso —habló, dándome un beso en el hombro—. No vamos a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, aprovechemos cada segundo.

Intentando buscar una distracción, giré el rostro y lo besé en los labios, pero el estruendoso sonido de un trueno hizo que prácticamente saltara en la cama.

—Mierda, odio las tormentas —hablé, acercándome más a Edward y halando el cobertor.

—¿De verdad? Mis hermanos y yo amábamos el sonido de los truenos y las fuertes luces en el cielo.

—Divertido porque tenías su compañía, yo solo tenía a Tommy.

—¿Tommy? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, era mi osito favorito.

—Debió ser una escena adorable, tú caminando por la casa abrazando a un oso. Aparte, nunca he visto una foto de ti en pequeña.

—Ni quieres verla, andaba con ropa demasiado colorida y mi cabello era un enredo porque nunca dejaba a nadie peinarlo.

—Claro que quiero ver, quiero conocer cada parte de ti. Además de los truenos, ¿había otra cosa que te asustaba de pequeña? —cuestionó, curioso con mi pasado.

—Cuando mi papá decía que iba a hacer el almuerzo. Era un tormento cuando esas palabras salían de su boca —hablé, soltando una risita—. ¿Tenías miedo de alguna cosa además de los peces?

—Extraterrestres.

—¿De verdad? —cuestioné, soltando una risa alta.

—No te rías, de verdad. Emmett adoraba ver los artículos que ponían en los periódicos en los que hablaban que habían encontrado un patillo volador cerca de Chicago.

—¿Y qué hacías? ¿Ibas a dormir con mamá?

—¡Para de burlarte de mí! —dijo, haciendo un puchero. Le di un beso en sus labios.

—Tienes excelentes historias de infancia.

—¡Y ya sabes un montón de ellas! Hasta hoy no creo justo que sepas todas esas cosas y yo estoy aquí, en la oscuridad.

—Ok, pregunta entonces lo que quieres saber.

—¿Cómo eras de niña? ¿Había algo que te gustaba hacer en especial?

—Amaba colorear, mi papá siempre me daba de esos cuadernos llenos de dibujos en blanco y una caja de colores, ya que siempre los perdía. Después que mi mamá murió, acostumbrara a pasar algunas tardes en casa de algunas amiguitas del colegio. Creo que era una niña sociable, pero un poco ensimismada.

—¿Lloraste?

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tu mamá falleció.

—Sí. Demore un poco en entender, pero mi papá supo lidiar bien con todo. Quiere decir, conmigo.

—¿Qué recuerdas de ella?

—Le gustaba hacerme coletitas en el cabello. Además, ella era la única persona a la que le dejaba tocar mi cabello, claro que después Sue terminó teniendo que encontrar una manera de ordenar el nido que criaba en mi cabeza, pero cuando pequeña solamente mi madre era quien se encargaba de mis peinados. Tenía unos ganchitos de mariquitas, eran mis favoritos —hablé, recordando vivamente cuando mi mamá se sentaba detrás de mí y comenzaba a arreglar mi cabello.

—¿Me prometes que un día me mostrarás una foto? No logro imaginarte en miniatura. Terca, haciendo cara malhumorada y con las mejillas coloradas.

—¡Tengo una foto así! —afirmé, soltando una carcajada—. Dios, ¿será que soy tan previsible? Papá me decía que era la niña más terca del mundo, y en el mismo momento hacía cara de furia y mis mejillas quedaban como una fresa.

—Hasta hoy haces eso.

—¡No lo hago!

—¿Viste cómo eres de terca? —preguntó riendo.

—No lo soy. ¡Para de mirarme así! Vamos, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

—¿De verdad que me vas a preguntar eso?

—¡De verdad!

—Tenía trece y fue un juego de "siete minutos en el paraíso" con un niño que encontraba lindo, del mismo curso. Nada memorable.

—Hmmm… —habló, haciendo mueca.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Eres quien quiso saber! —hablé, soltando la risa—. ¿Estás celoso?

—No. Lo importante es quién será el último —dijo, dándome un guiño—. Cuéntame alguna cosa graciosa que te sucedió.

—Ay, Cachorro.

—No es justo, sabes de todas las cosas idiotas que hacía en la adolescencia.

—Pero también sabes del día que me emborraché y di un pequeño show.

—Solo una cosa. Puede ser reciente, no sé, alguna cosa conmigo interviniendo. ¿Hay algo que pasó aquí y te avergonzó?

—¡Es más fácil que me preguntes qué no me dejó avergonzada! —hablé riendo—. Vamos a ver. Ah, el día que grabaste el clip con Tanya, soñé que eras un vampiro… —hablé, sintiendo que mi rostro se calentaba.

—¿Y…?

—En el sueño me tocabas —murmuré.

—Disculpa, no escuché —dijo con un tono de risa, llevándome a entender que había escuchado muy bien.

—¡Claro que escuchaste! La verdad lo escuchaste ese día también, porque aparentemente empecé a gemir tu nombre en medio del sueño y viniste a golpear mi puerta, preguntando si te había llamado.

—¡Recuerdo ese día! ¡Sabía que había escuchado mi nombre!

—¡Fue horrible! Y aún para empeorar la situación, al final de la noche…. —comencé a hablar, pero paré, notando que estaba revelando mucho más de lo que debería.

—¿Qué? ¿Te tocaste pensando en mí? —indagó.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué pasó? Ya lo hice pensando en ti —habló serio—. ¿Tú no?

—No —hablé con las mejillas coloradas—. Tal vez.

—Mierda, ahora estaré pensando en eso.

—¡Para las tonterías! —dije, soltando la carcajada—. ¿Algo más que desees saber?

—No terminaste lo que estabas diciendo antes.

—¡Mierda, creí que lo habías olvidado!

—Obvio que no. Cuéntame.

—Te vi desnudo —hablé de una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas borracho y te fui a preguntar a qué hora tenía que despertar, pero cuando llegué al cuarto estabas acostado como viniste al mundo.

—¡Eres un voyeur!

—¡Fue sin querer!

—¡Tú y esa carita de niña tímida no me engañan!

—¡No fue apropósito! Tú eres el exhibicionista, durmiendo desnudo.

—Y tú bien que disfrutaste todo, ¿eh? ¡Mira tu rostro volviéndose cada vez más rojo! Garrapata, Garrapata…

—¡Sabía que no debía haberte contado eso! —hablé, enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada.

—Solo estoy bromeando —dijo riendo y besando mi hombro—. Mírame.

—¿Qué? —pregunté girando el rostro.

—También te vi desnuda.

—¿QUÉ? —grité.

—Anoche, antenoche…— dijo, soltando una risita.

—¡No es chistoso! Creí que me habías visto desnuda antes.

—El voyeur aquí eres tú, no yo. Claro que no reclamaría si un día decides tocarte solo para mí.

—Edward… —hablé, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué pasó? Ah sí, no te preocupes que yo también me toco para ti —dijo riendo—. ¡Mira las mejillas rojas apareciendo de nuevo! ¿Pensaste en eso, Garrapata?

—¡Cállate! —hablé riendo y tapándome el rostro.

—Quien diría que mi novia iba a ser así de caliente… —comentó.

—¡Quédate quieto! Para de molestarme. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —indagué.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que tus sentimientos por mí eran más fuertes.

—Creo que cuando cantaste para mí. Estaba intentando negarlo todo el tiempo, pero en ese exacto momento, cuando comenzaste a decir esas palabras…

—¿Lo supiste?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé muy bien, creo que después de que volvimos de esa premier de la película, no lograba parar de pensar en ti.

—Las cosas parecen pasar tan rápido —hablé—. ¿Crees que, si hubiera pasado de manera diferente, las cosas aún pasarían entre nosotros?

—Creo que sí. Tal vez no en la misma velocidad, porque estamos juntos literalmente veinticuatro horas al día, pero creo que pasarían, sí. Tu manera de ser me fascinó.

—Yo también creo que pasaría —afirmé, pasando la mano por su rostro y en seguida dándole un breve beso en los labios, mi cuerpo dando un saltito por el inesperado sonido del trueno que venía de afuera.

—Ven aquí cerca.

—¿Vas a ser mi osito? —cuestioné, soltando risitas.

—¿No era Cachorro? —indagó riendo—. Ven a pegarte a mí, Garrapata.

Con Edward abrazándome fuerte, dejé que el sueño me invadiera. Intenté mantener las preocupaciones alejadas y rogaba para que la tempestad que ocurría afuera no fuera una señal de que una se acercaba a mi vida.

* * *

**(1) Poser: palabra de origen inglés, usada en sentido peyorativo y principalmente en el contexto musical, se refiere a una persona con personalidad influenciable, sin personalidad y que se deja impresionar por un artista, banda o estilo musical que está teniendo éxito en el momento. El**_** Poser**_**, finge ser un fan solo para estar a la moda, para unirse a un grupo y seguir las mismas tendencias.**

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la demora, después de mi viaje de una semana a la residencia artística que les comenté en Facebook, no he tenido días fáciles. Espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Antes de terminar, les hago la pregunta de la autora, que espero me respondan en sus hermosos rr:**

**¿Qué artista les gustaría conocer y pasar treinta días? (No vale del elenco de Twilight) ¿Hay alguna celebridad que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer y quedaron locas? ¿Lloraron y temblaron? ¿Se desmayaron?**

**Nos leemos en el extra, que espero subir en la noche o el domingo.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	21. Día 20

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 20**

Me había despertado, debía ser hace cinco minutos, pero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, rogando para que mi sueño hiciera una reaparición.

En algún momento de la noche rodé de la cama y ahora miraba el lado opuesto de Edward, y extrañamente no estaba tocando alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Quería arrucharme un poco, me giré en el colchón para abrazar a mi novio, pero fui sorprendida con la escena que observé. Edward estaba dormido y Nessie estaba acostada encima de su estómago, siendo arrullada por los leves movimientos que Edward hacía debido a su respiración.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo me levanté de la cama, rogando para que los ruidos que producía no fuesen lo suficientemente altos como para hacer que se despertaran y agarré mi celular, acercándome nuevamente a los dos saqué una adorable foto del momento.

Dejando el aparato encima de la mesita de noche, entré una vez más bajo las cobijas y pasé suavemente mi mano por el rostro de Edward, sintiendo la sutil barba que estaba creciendo. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, pero continuaron cerrados. Mirando el reloj que quedaba encima de la mesa, me di cuenta que ya eran un poco más de las nueve. No se enoja si lo despierto a una hora de esas, ¿cierto?

Decidiendo tentar a mi suerte, besé la quijada de Edward, en seguida rosé mis labios suavemente con los de él, en un inocente besito. Hmmm… ¿Cuál sería el siguiente lugar escondido? Sus mejillas definitivamente merecían un poco de atención de mi boca, así como los párpados y su frente. Al mirar su rostro por completo otra vez, una sonrisa estaba estampada en sus labios, que tanto amaba tener contra los míos.

—Creo que mi plan de despertarte funcionó… —hablé, y como respuesta sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro, indicando que no—. Ah, ¿no funcionó? Hmmm, entonces ¿cómo será que voy a despertar al dormilón de mi novio?

Edward estaba divirtiéndose como un niño, aguardando mi siguiente paso. Agaché mi rostro y bajé un poco por la cama, de manera que tenía fácil acceso a uno de sus pezones. Esto no era un juego de niños. Pasé mi lengua lentamente por la sensible piel y solamente eso fue suficiente para que Edward estuviera bastante despierto.

—¡Mierda, Bella! —exclamó, levantando su torso parcialmente de la cama.

—Cuidado con Nessie —hablé, sosteniendo a la perra, que dormía pacíficamente en el abdomen de Edward.

La pobrecita se despertó asustada y mirando alrededor. Cuando le ofrecí unas caricias a su barriguita, regresó a acostarse y abrió las patitas.

—¡Mi consentida! Papá te despertó, ¿cierto? ¿Qué está haciendo esta muchachita en nuestro cuarto? —pregunté, mirando a Nessie, pero esperando una respuesta de Edward.

—Bajé en medio de la noche para tomar agua y vino tras de mí. Creo que Nessie, así como tú, tampoco es fan de las tempestades.

—Y tú, como nuestro fiel protector, la trajiste a la cama.

—¡Claro! Tengo que encargarme de mis nenas —dijo, agarrando a Nessie con una mano y halándome cerca de su cuerpo.

—Está tan grande —comenté, mirando a la cachorrita y dándome cuenta de cuánto había cambiado desde el primer día que pisé esta casa.

—Sí, y aún tiene que crecer de aquí en adelante. Probablemente va a llegar a la altura de Alice si la ponemos de pie —dijo, haciéndome reír, porque las posibilidades de que estuviera en lo correcto, eran enormes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —cuestioné, ya que no recordaba muy bien.

—Tanya va a grabar un DVD y voy a hacer una participación especial cantando "Eternal" con ella.

—¿Eso es hoy? ¡Creí que iba a ser mañana!

—No, puedes confirmarlo en tu celular —dijo. A partir del día en que le reclamé que no me avisaba sobre los futuros eventos, Edward pasó a mandarme su agenda por el celular, y siempre actualizaba cualquier alteración que fuera hecha, así como cualquier acontecimiento de última hora. Alice también tenía el mismo acceso que yo.

—Carajo, quisiera tanto que tuviéramos un día entero libre para quedarnos aquí, mimándonos como cualquier pareja normal —protesté, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

—Infelizmente, en este medio es difícil tener una rutina normal. Pero solo tenemos que salir más tarde, solo hasta las seis tengo que hacer un pasón de sonido con ella. Las puertas del lugar se abrirán a las ocho y ella entrará al escenario a las nueve y media. Antes de la media noche estaremos en casa, y durante el show te quedarás conmigo en el backstage.

—Pero no voy a poder ni siquiera darte un beso o cualquier cosa del género. Apuesto que Jessica va a estar ahí, ¿verdad? —refunfuñé.

—Sí, lo estará, pero encontraremos una manera —habló, dándome un beso en la frente.

—Deberíamos encontrar un novio para ella, ¿quién sabe y así no se te despega del pie?

—Es una buena propuesta —habló, soltando una carcajada—. ¿Tal vez podamos armar un encuentro entre ella y Benjamin? ¿O tal vez con Félix?

—No, ellos son personas demasiado buenas, no merecen pasar por eso. Y creo que Benjamin es casado, ¿nunca reparaste en su alianza? Aunque pensándolo por ese lado, podrían tener una aventura, entonces su esposa los descubriría y asesinaría a Jessica como venganza por la traición de su marido —hablé, mis ojos perdiendo un poco el foco, imaginando toda la situación.

—¿Garrapata? Creo que estás viendo muchas películas. Y me estás asustando un poco con esa línea de pensamiento psicópata.

—Disculpa. Vamos a inscribir a Jessica en un sitio de relaciones, ¿quién sabe y se enamora y un día decide encontrarse personalmente con un hombre? Solo que la verdad va a ser un tipo que no quiere nada con ella, más que traficar con sus órganos —hablé, mirando a Edward y viendo que estaba un poco asustado con las situaciones que creaba en mi mente. No aguantando cuán perplejo estaba, comencé a reír—. Solo bromeo, Cachorro, no quiero que Jessica muera. Bueno, no la mayoría de las veces.

—Ok, ella puede ser un poco cansona a veces, pero es su profesión. Tienes que admitir que siempre ha sido responsable en cuanto a los asuntos de mi carrera. Tengo miedo de ese tipo de cambios, de cambiar a alguien competente por alguien que no tendría el mismo cuidado que ella tiene —admitió.

—Sé que ella es responsable, pero también cree que puede decidir sobre otras áreas de tu vida que no le competen.

—Exactamente, ella solo lo cree, la verdad no tiene control alguno —dijo, agachando el rostro y dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

—No dejes que se menta entre nosotros, ¿ok?

—Nunca la dejaría. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Algo pasó? —indagó, pasando la mano por las hebras de mi cabello, que estaban libremente esparcidas por la almohada.

—No, solo estoy con un mal presentimiento desde ayer.

—No te preocupes.

—Lo sé, son tonterías de mi cabeza —hablé, colocando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward.

—¿Comencemos nuestro día? Creo que ya hicimos pereza suficiente y esta muchachita parece estar lista para comer —dijo él, apuntando a Nessie, quien ya había salido de la cama y estaba sentada frente a la puerta, probablemente esperándonos para salir del cuarto.

—Quiero bañarme primero —hablé, desperezándome.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—Fue más como un aviso, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Nos bañamos con calma, conversando sobre todas las cosas aleatorias que venían a nuestras mentes. En cierto momento, Edward logró convencerme de cantar con él, pero me reusé a usar el shampoo como micrófono, alegando que eso eran cosas de gente loca —obvio que no necesitaba saber que yo siempre hacía eso cuando me bañaba sola.

Mientras me secaba, Edward se afeitaba y me quedé mirando su reflejo en el espejo, fijándome en cada trazo suyo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —indagó, limpiando la cuchilla y limpiándose el resto de espuma que cubría su rostro.

—Tú —hablé, acercándome a él—. Parece que siempre tengo algo nuevo para descubrir. Hmmm… amo ese olor.

—¿De espuma de afeitar?

—Uhum. Aunque crea que deberías dejarte crecer la barba unos dos o tres días.

—Va a arañar tu rostro.

—No me importa.

—Intentaré recordar eso entonces.

Al bajar hasta el primer piso, Zafrina terminaba de poner la mesa del desayuno.

—Estaba dudando si me acompañarían para el desayuno de hoy —Zaza dijo, colocando un apetitoso pastel sobre la mesa.

—Que exageración, hasta parece que siempre llegamos atrasados al desayuno —habló Edward, rolando los ojos y sentándose en la silla.

—No me perdonaría si me perdiera del desayuno de hoy —comenté, mirando el pastel de chocolate.

—Qué bueno que ese pastel ya está encima de la mesa, ¿cierto? De la forma que lo miras, capaz se lo quitas de la mano a cualquiera que lo esté sosteniendo —dijo Edward, como si yo fuese una hambrienta.

—¡Hey! —exclamé, haciéndole mala cara.

—Déjalo, niña. ¿Quieres un tenedor? —indagó Zaza.

—Sí, por favor —hablé contenta, ya sintiendo mi boca salivar.

Zafrina cortó un modesto pedazo y lo puso en mi plato. Ya en la primera mordida, sentí la masa suave y mojadita; la cubierta cremosa me incitaba a agarrar un pedazo más, aun no habiendo terminado el que estaba en mi plato.

—Sabes que el pastel aún va a continuar en tu plato, ¿cierto? Puedes respirar entre bocados, que no va a salir corriendo —comentó Edward, intentando contener la risa, con la típica expresión que dejaba claro que quería molestarme. Y lo logró.

—¿Por qué acepté salir con él? —cuestioné, mirando a Zaza, quien rio inmediatamente con mi pregunta.

—La verdad, técnicamente, eres quien me pidió salir. Creo que fue algo como "quiero intentar ser tu novia porque, Edward, eres el tipo más genial del universo y estoy loca por ti" —salió de su boca.

—¡No dije eso! —exclamé, sintiendo que me sonrojaba.

—Si lo dijiste. La verdad, abu, dijo más cosas, pero, por el respeto que usted se merece, prefiero mantener ciertos detalles en privado.

—¡Edward! ¡Está mintiendo, Zaza!

—Está bien, niña. No le veo problema a que una chica sea quien tome la iniciativa, y no sientas vergüenza de expresar tu pasión.

—¡Zafrina, son mentiras, lo juro! —hablé, pero ella solo reía con Edward—. Les gusta verme avergonzada, ¿verdad? Está bien…

—Ih, abuela, ahora se va a enojar —dijo Edward y rolé los ojos—. ¿Garrapata? ¿Garrapata? ¿Garrapatita?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Discúlpame, prometo que no voy a molestarte... por hoy.

—Imagino el gran sacrificio que será para ti —hablé, cortando un pedazo más de mi delicioso pastel.

—¿Por qué no comes la parte de encima? —cuestionó.

—Creí que hoy no ibas a molestarme más —murmuré.

—No es molestarte, honestamente, es una curiosidad.

—Porque guardo la mejor parte para el final. Y esta parte de aquí —expliqué, apuntando a la crema—, definitivamente es la mejor.

—Déjame probar —pidió.

—Ay, agarra un pedazo para ti.

—Solo quiero probar.

—Pero es pastel de chocolate y hay un pedazo ahí.

—Solo una probadita.

—Tsc, irritante… —murmuré, cortando un humilde pedazo y llevando el tenedor hasta la boca de él.

—Hmmm —gimió, lamiéndose los labios y por algunos segundos dejándome hipnotizada—, está realmente bueno.

—Ustedes dos —habló Zaza, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba tanto el pastel, Bella, lo hubiera hecho más veces, a Edward nunca le gustaron mucho esas cosas.

—Amo el pastel. Este está maravilloso. ¿Será que después me puedes pasar la receta? Amo cocinar, lástima que raramente tengo la oportunidad. La última vez que tuve oportunidad de hacer alguna cosa, fue cuando saliste de descanso y tuvimos que almorzar en casa.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás otra oportunidad mañana. Tengo que visitar a mi hermano y hoy no estaré para la cena y solo regreso pasado mañana, bien tempranito.

—¿Está mejor? —cuestionó Edward.

—Lamentablemente no, probablemente va a preguntar algunas veces quién soy —afirmó Zafrina con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, abuela —habló Edward, poniendo la mano sobre ella.

—Está bien, niño, ya estoy preparada. —Claramente quería cambiar de tema, Zaza se giró hacia mí—. Te voy a escribir la receta, querida. ¿Quieres que mande a Carmen a comprar algunas cosas al mercado después que acabe de limpiar la sala de música?

—No, mañana me las arreglo con lo que haya. Edward me va a ayudar.

—¿Edward? ¿Ayudando a alguien en la cocina? ¡Me gustaría ver eso! ¿No hay manera de que lo filmen?

—La otra vez fui un óptimo ayudante. Cuéntale, Garrapata.

—Es bastante torpe, pero pudo hacer algunas cosas bien —hablé y Edward se enorgulleció con mi cometario.

—Siendo así, ya me puedo jubilar.

—Solo trabajas porque eres terca, ya te dije que podría conseguir a otra persona para hacer la comida en la casa y continuarías viviendo aquí.

—No, muchachito, de ninguna manera, sabes que necesito el dinero para ayudar a mi hermano.

—Y sabes que no me importaría ayudarlo.

—Edward, no sigas, no vas a convencerme. Mientras pueda trabajar, es lo que haré.

—¿Viste? Terca. Bella también es así.

—¡No soy terca! —reclamé, mirando a Edward, pero en lugar de rebatir mi respuesta, comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tu boca está embarrada de chocolate.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté, pasándome la mano por el lado de la boca.

—Más arriba.

—¿Ya?

—Aún no.

—Límpiame —pedí, girando el rostro en su dirección, pero Edward creyó que cuando solicité su ayuda, debía usar la lengua y no la mano.

—Listo —dijo, sonriéndome y seguramente haciendo que mi rostro quedara de un tono escarlata

—Edward, me acabas de lamer en frente de tu abuela —cuchichee.

—¿Y qué tiene? Lamí la comisura de tu boca, no es como si te hubiese lamido la… —habló, mirando en medio de mis piernas. Dios, mi rostro hervía.

—Querida, antes que comiences a soltar fuego por la boca, de tan rojo que está tu rostro, voy a dejar la mesa, ¿ok? —dijo Zafrina y, por el tono de su voz, sentía que estaba sosteniendo la risa. Yo aún no tenía coraje suficiente para mirarla a los ojos —Edward, voy a adelantar el almuerzo y dejar todo listo para ti. Después me voy, ¿ok? ¿Aún me necesitan para alguna cosa?

—No, solo eso. Tengo que salir a las cinco treinta, probablemente vamos a cenar fuera. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada.

—Edward, no puedes salir lamiéndome así —comenté después de comer el último pedazo de mi pastel.

—Nunca te has quejado…

—En frente de los otros no puedes.

—Ok. Por cierto, te ensuciaste de nuevo.

—Límpiame.

—¿Puedo lamer?

—Cada día que pasa comienzas a parecerte más a un cachorro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

—Ok, pero solo porque no hay nadie aquí,

Después del desayuno, Edward me pidió que lo acompañara hasta la sala de música que Carmen había acabado de limpiar, porque supuestamente tenía algo para mostrarme. Sinceramente, sospechaba que era una excusa para estar a solas, pero fui sorprendida cuando se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar algunas notas.

—¿Conoces esta canción? —preguntó.

—Es la misma canción que estabas tocando cuando entré aquí el primer día —comenté, reconociendo las notas.

—Sí.

—¿Es tuya?

—No. Se llama "La Plage", es de un artista francés llamado Yann Tiersen. Es una de mis canciones favoritas para tocar.

—Es linda, un tanto melancólica, pero creo que las mejores canciones surgen de ese sentimiento.

—Escribí una cosita anoche —habló, de cierta manera tímido.

—¿De verdad? —indagué curiosa.

—Aham. ¿Quieres escuchar?

—Claro.

Cuando Edward comenzó a tocar lo que había escrito, me tomó por sorpresa la canción y la manera que la interpretaba. Sus ojos se cerraron, las primeras teclas del piano fueron presionadas y mis ojos se cerraron también, dejando que la dulce melodía me invadiera.

Respiraba profundo y pedía que mi corazón intentara calmarse y acompañara el compás de la música, pero era en vano, ya que continuaba latiendo acelerado. Mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y sentía que mis ojos se llenaban involuntariamente de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, no era eso lo que esa canción me trasmitía. La verdad, era totalmente lo opuesto.

Un poco de felicidad, comodidad, como si apenas algunas notas me hicieran recordar todas las cosas buenas que me pasaron. Me acordaba de él, de lo que sentía por él, y de lo que él sentía por mí. Al mismo tiempo me daba ganas de sentarme en un jardín, recostada en él y solamente sintiendo el viento golpear mi piel. Es impresionante cuánto algunas canciones logran decir sin al menos contener letra. Era como si hubiese sido transportada para otro lugar.

Cuando la canción terminó, estaba como una tonta intentando limpiarme las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y luchando contra la sonrisa boba que estaba estampada en mi rostro.

—¿Es tan torturante escuchar algo mío que comienzas a llorar? —preguntó, levantándose y caminando en mi dirección.

—Es hermosa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que anoche estabas componiendo una canción? —cuestioné.

—La escribí cuando estabas durmiendo. Cuando bajé a tomar agua no aguanté y tuve que tocar las notas que estaban pasando por mi mente. ¿Te gustó?

—Claro que me gustó, la amé, es hermosa.

—Gracias, aún le faltan unos toques finales —habló, dándome un beso en la mejilla—. Seguramente no podría producir algo de ese tipo si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida.

—Hasta parece que nunca antes compusiste una bella canción.

—Ya escribí diversas canciones, pero esa es la única que fue hecha solamente para ti y para mí. Bien, por lo menos por ahora —habló, soltando una risita.

—¿Es nuestra? —pregunté, sorprendida con su afirmación.

—Sí. Y de nadie más.

—Perfecto —hablé, con una sonrisa estampada en la boca—, apuesto que esa canción es mil veces más bonita que la que le escribiste a esa extranjera.

—Dios mío, ¿aún no has olvidado eso?

—Hasta parece que voy a olvidar que mi novio le compuso una canción a otra chica. Por lo menos todo el mundo dice que la canción era una porquería.

—Gracias por lo que me toca.

Zafrina goleó en la sala de música algunos minutos después y se despidió de nosotros, informando que estaría de regreso pasado mañana. Edward aprovechó para liberar también a Carmen, diciendo que ella podría ocupar el resto del día para estar junto a su marido, quien estaba recuperándose.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo se acercó nos fuimos a la cocina y calentamos —o mejor, calenté, porque Edward era tan bueno en la cocina que casi puso el puré de papas que estaba tapado con papel de aluminio dentro del microondas— la comida que Zafrina había dejado para nosotros. La mesa estaba prácticamente toda puesta cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el intercomunicador, indicando que alguien estaba afuera de casa y esperando para entrar.

Obvio que solamente nos dio tiempo de levantarnos de la silla antes de ser sorprendidos por Alice entrando al comedor.

—No necesitan levantarse para atenderme, chicos, es solamente Dimitri informando que llegué. Hola —habló, sentándose a la mesa, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo—. Hoy tienes grabación del DVD de Tanya, ¿verdad? Ya sé qué ropa llevarán.

—Imaginé que sabrías —murmuró Edward—. Pero la ropa que voy a usar durante el show fue una elección del equipo de Tanya.

—Solo era para que elijas entre ellos. Encontré la solución, vas a ir con ropa que elegí, puedes estar tranquilo, hermanito —dijo sonriendo.

—No sé si eso es mejor o peor.

—¿Alguna vez te he vestido mal?

—No lo sé —habló él, como si no le importara, pero la expresión un tanto dramática de shock que hizo Alice, lo obligó a repensar su respuesta—. Siempre elogian la ropa que uso, entonces imagino que siempre haces un buen trabajo.

—Nunca me equivoco, Edward —afirmó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo—. ¡Chicos, no saben!

—¿Deberíamos saber? —pregunté.

—Les conté a papá y a mamá sobre Jasper —informó, colocándose la mano en la frente, su expresión era de sufrimiento. En esos momentos tenía ganas de preguntar si había hecho clases de teatro o si eso era un talento nato.

—¿Y entonces? —Edward y yo preguntamos juntos.

—Y entonces que mamá quedó en shock, ¿cierto? No lo creyó, pero después dijo que ya había escuchado hablar del trabajo de él. No osé preguntar más sobre eso. Por otro lado, papá no se lo tragó muy bien, pero lloriquee un poco y quedó un poco incómodo. Ahora ya está todo bien —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y Emmett? —indagó Edward.

—Rose dice que primero se enojó un poco, después dijo que "encontró la manera". No quiero saber lo que hizo, solo espero que se comporten decentes después de saber la verdad sobre Jasper y no estén molestándolo con preguntas.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo va a ser la siguiente vez que nos encontremos —habló Edward, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Espero sinceramente que nunca haya visto una de sus películas.

—Bella ya vio… —comentó Alice.

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? —Edward prácticamente grito.

—Tu hermana me lo mostró.

—¿Por qué le mostraste una película porno de tu novio a mi novia?

—¡Él no era mi novio en esa época! Y Bella aún no era tu novia tampoco. Sin dramas, solo quería compartir mi descubrimiento con alguien.

—¿Sabías que era un actor porno incluso antes de comenzar algo con él? —indagó Edward, estupefacto.

—Claro. Me dio curiosidad, ¿cierto?

—Dios mío, esta familia es loca —escuché que Edward murmuró.

—No me digas… —hablé, mirándolo. Si había una persona en esa casa que se sorprendía con todo eso, era yo, que los conocía hace menos de un mes.

—Sin dramas, chicos, lo que importa es que estamos todos felices.

—Sí, creo que al final de todo es realmente eso lo que importa, porque si tuviéramos en cuenta la salud mental de esta familia, los resultados no serían muy alentadores —concluyó Edward.

Después del almuerzo, Alice nos mostró la ropa que había separado para que usáramos en la noche y, al contrario de lo que imaginábamos, no se quedó en casa para instruirnos sobre cada detalle de las prendas; Jasper y ella tenían una cita marcada para, más o menos, la misma hora en que nosotros debíamos salir de casa y Alice informó que ya debería estarse arreglando.

Creo que Jasper era exactamente lo que le faltaba a la vida de Alice y ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Nuestra tarde continuó tranquila, fuimos a la sala de estar para observar el día nublado afuera y conversamos sobre nuestro pasado, descubriendo siempre un poquito más sobre las cosas que ocurrieron en nuestras vidas cuando aún no nos conocíamos. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya debíamos empezar a prepararnos para el show que tendría lugar más tarde.

Apenas estuvimos listos, Félix nos esperaba afuera de casa para llevarnos hasta _Nokia Theater_, lugar donde ocurriría la grabación del DVD de Tanya. Jessica había llamado a Edward un poco antes de salir para informarle que infelizmente solo estaría en el evento a partir de las ocho de la noche y no asistiría a la prueba de sonido, pues estaba resolviendo algo sobre un futuro trabajo de Edward. Vamos a decir que no me puse ni un poco triste con esa noticia.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me sorprendí al ver a algunos paparazzi. Reconociendo el carro de Edward, los hombres sacaron fotos de nuestras ventanas, pero probablemente no lograron mucho, gracias a las películas oscuras que cubrían el vidrio.

Tanya ya estaba ensayando algunas canciones cuando entramos por el backstage. Trabajaba con un pantalón jean apretado y una camisa tipo esqueleto blanca, dejando visible su sostén rojo. Sinceramente, no entiendo porque esas niñas hacen voto de castidad y usan ropa que solo hace que la mente de los hombres se pase por cosas nada inocentes.

La asesora de la joven cantante, al ver a Edward, vino en nuestra dirección y nos dijo que Tanya solo cantaría una canción más y en seguida Edward podría juntarse a la rubia en el escenario para ensayar la famosa canción "Eternal"

—¿Necesita usar ese tipo de ropa? —indagué.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa de ella?

—Ese pantalón es tan apretado que estoy impresionada de que pueda moverse.

—¡Dios mío, ¡cómo exageras! —dijo riendo.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Estás exagerando Garrapata, admítelo. Si fuera así, debería asumir que todas las veces que usas un escote, tu intención es mostrar tus pechos a todo el mundo.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Viste como es feo cuando las personas te juzgan? No hay porque hacer lo mismo con Tanya. Probablemente se viste así porque le agrada.

—No sé por qué la defiendes tanto —refunfuñé.

—Porque vivo en un medio en que todo lo que las personas hacen es juzgarte sin al menos conocerte. No es fácil, un día vas a entender lo que estoy diciendo.

—Ya te entiendo. Al fin de cuentas, ¿no me dicen que fui la culpable por hacer que tu relación ficticia con Tanya terminara?

—Pues sí, ahí está un motivo más para que le des una oportunidad a Tanya.

—Voy a intentar no ser tan exagerada —prometí.

—Dios mío, ¿acaso acabas de admitir que estabas realmente exagerando? Solo falta ahora admitir que todo esto es porque te estás muriendo de celos por mi —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Creído.

—No soy celosa. No me mires así ¡cállate!

—Claro que no eres celosa, yo lo soy —habló bromista.

—Lo eres —afirmé, recordando el show que daba siempre que Jacob aparecía.

—Puedo serlo, pero no soy el único —dijo, mirando en mis ojos.

—Si quieres pensar así… —hablé, desviando la mirada.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya te dije: prefiero morenas, con bellos ojos castaños y deliciosos senos —susurró en mi oído.

—Ya entendí, Edwards, solo estás conmigo por causa de mis pechos.

—¡Está claro! ¿Pensaste que era por qué? ¿Por el hecho de que tienes buen humor, eres una excelente persona para conversar sobre cualquier cosa, inteligente, femenina, tienes una enorme sonrisa, me dejas loco y eres básicamente la mujer más increíble que he conocido? ¡Claro que no! Los pechos son mi único motivo.

—Intentaría retribuirte y decir que solo estoy contigo por causa de tu pene, pero eso probablemente solo alimentaria tu ego.

—Probablemente —dijo, soltando una carcajada.

—De pronto, sentí su dedo tocando discretamente la palma de mi mano, en un sutil gesto de afecto. Acerqué mi cuerpo al de él y recosté apenas por algunos segundos mi cabeza en su brazo.

—Eres muy importante para mí —hablé bajito. Aún no podía entender por completo cómo alguien se volvió tan esencial en mi vida en tan poco tiempo.

—También eres importante para mí, Garrapata. Mucho.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Tanya por el micrófono, mirándonos y llamándolo con la mano—. ¡Ven! Es hora de que trabajemos.

Cantaron la canción solo dos veces, contentos con el resultado que había obtenido. Como aún faltaban algunas horas para que el show comenzara, Edward le pidió a Félix que comprara la cena para nosotros, en un famoso restaurante chino del sector. El fuerte hombre no tardó mucho para llegar con nuestro pedido. Ambos estábamos comiendo un delicioso _yakisoba_ de carne, y Félix también devoraba la cena que había elegido.

Apenas me di por satisfecha, agarré mi galletita de la suerte y lo comí antes incluso de leer lo que estaba escrito.

—¡Para de masticar! Tienes que saber lo que está escrito antes de comer—. Habló Edward, apuntando para el papelito que estaba en mis manos—. ¿Qué dice?

—"La crisis trae oportunidad para los cambios! —leí y paré de masticar en ese mismo momento—. ¿Qué crisis?

—Te dije que lo leyeras antes —habló Edward, balanceando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Yo, actuando por impulso, escupí el resto de la galleta que estaba en mi boca dentro del empaque en que vino la comida.

—Mi novia es una señorita.

—¿Eso significa que voy a tener alguna crisis? —indagué preocupada, releyendo el papel que estaba dentro de la galleta por segunda vez.

—Diría que la señorita ya la está teniendo… —escuché murmurar a Félix.

—¡Hey! Estoy escuchando, ¿viste?

—La señorita no debería preocuparse por esas cosas. Ya me cansé de sacar boberías de dentro de esas malditas galletas.

—Es verdad, Garrapata, solo te estaba molestando. Te preocupas por boberías, vas a ver que el cambio al que el papel se refiere, es que deberías ser menos paranoica —habló Edward.

—¿Eso era para que me sintiera mejor?

—Sí, un poco. ¿No funcionó?

—No mucho, pero voy a intentar dejar eso de lado. De cualquier manera, no comí la galleta por completo —dije, mostrándoles los restos masticados que estaban dentro del envoltorio.

—Lo estoy viendo. Déjame tirar esto y cambiarme de ropa, ya son casi las ocho y Jessica va a llegar en cualquier momento. Es mejor que esté listo antes que ella comience a molestarme. Ya regreso —dijo, yendo al baño con la ropa que Alice había separado para que hiciera la presentación.

Como Edward había previsto, ni diez minutos pasaron y Jessica llegó al lugar.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —dijo, sentándose en una silla al lado de Félix.

—Estaba en el baño —dijo saliendo, esta vez ya no vestía un pantalón jean y camiseta gris; ahora, Edward traía un pantalón azul marino, con una camisa blanca y un blazer del mismo tono del pantalón. Envuelta en su cuello, una corbata negra, que me hacía tener los más pecaminosos pensamientos.

—Los portones ya se abrieron, el show debe comenzar en aproximadamente una hora. ¿Ya hablaste con Tanya? ¿Cómo fue la prueba de sonido?

—Fue buena. Creo que estamos preparados para la grabación, en el caso que algo salga mal, me dijo que podíamos grabarlo más de una vez, pero creo que todo va a salir bien.

—Los paparazzi están afuera, esperando conseguir alguna cosa. ¿Lograron tomar alguna foto tuya?

—Creo que no, cuando llegamos intentaron tomar fotos por la ventana del carro, pero probablemente no pudieron debido a la película oscura.

—Y si capturaron alguna cosa apuesto que fue a ti y ella en el banco de atrás, ¿cierto? —indagó con cara malhumorada.

—Son los asientos disponibles en el carro, no es mi culpa —dijo Edward, rolando los ojos—. No vamos a hacer de esto una tormenta en un vaso de agua, por favor.

—Sería interesante si hoy sales en alguna foto con Tanya.

—Estoy seguro que los fans van a sacar millones.

—Entendiste lo que dije, Edward, una foto para los paparazzi.

—¿Darles alas para que continúen los rumores? De ninguna manera. Sabes muy bien que no es con ella que mantengo una relación.

—¿No es con ella? Entonces tienes realmente a alguien, ¿cierto? —dijo Jessica, fusilándome con los ojos.

—Fue una manera de decirlo. Lo que importa es que no voy a alimentar esa industria.

—¿Olvidaste que estás pasando veinticuatro horas con una persona que trabaja en ese medio?

—Jessica, mi trabajo es completamente diferente de estar creando rumores. Voy a relatar los 30 días de la vida de Edward, cosa que él y tú aceptaron hace un mes cuando estaban negociando con la revista. Si ahora empiezas a crear algún problema con lo que hago o conmigo personalmente, lo siento mucho —hablé con la cabeza caliente, ya no aguantando estar más en el mismo espacio que esa mujer, aunque solo haya pasado algunos minutos desde su llegada.

—Solo dije la verdad. Quieras o no, la industria para la que trabajas es la misma que compra todas esas fotos de paparazzi. Y aunque tuviera un problema contigo, sé que eso se acaba en diez días —habló, mostrando una sonrisa y haciendo que quisiera volar encima de ella. Dios, no aguantaría estar diez minutos más aquí dentro sin querer agredirla de alguna manera.

—Con permiso —dije, saliendo del lugar y yendo afuera de la sala en la que estábamos.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Edward segundos después, al encontrarme en el corredor.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? —indagué con rabia—. Ella me odia. Y seguro yo no la amo. ¿Cuánto costará contratar a un asesino profesional?

—Voy a tener una conversación con ella, sé que está pasando los límites.

—¡Jessica no conoce de límites!

—Lo sé. Las cosas van a mejorar, ¿ok? Lo prometo. Vamos adentro.

—Voy a quedarme aquí afuera un rato. ¿Agarras mi bolsa para mí? —pedí.

—Ok.

Cuando Edward regresó con mi bolsa, agarré mi celular y respondí algunos mensajes. En seguida llamé a Jake, pero infelizmente la llamada se fue a buzón de voz. Al llamar a Angela, tuve suerte.

—¿La desaparecida finalmente decidió llamar? Solo obtengo noticias tuyas por las revistas.

—Ni me digas. Disculpa, Ang.

—Está bien, solo estoy bromeando contigo. Parcialmente. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Maravillosas y al mismo tiempo enloquecedoras.

—Cuéntame.

—Todo con él —hablé, mirando alrededor y revisando si alguien estaba cerca—. Está siendo increíble, ¿sabes? Estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca imaginé que fueran posibles, aún más en tan poco tiempo. Si fuésemos solo nosotros, en nuestro rinconcito, sería perfecto. El problema es la repercusión que eso está comenzando a tener.

—¿Por qué no lo hacen público?

—Es difícil, Ang. Creo que es más difícil convivir con ese chismorreo. Además, está la irritante asesora suya.

—Ih, ¿la mal follada?

—Esa, me odia.

—Envidia.

—Debe ser —bufé.

—Amida, respira profundo. Aún con esas cosas malas, ¿vale la pena?

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces trágalo. Quiéralo o no, esa mujercita va a tener que acostumbrarse a ti.

—Es difícil pensar en esas cosas cuando comienza a joderme.

—Lo sé, pero hay momentos que tenemos que tragar callado.

—Sí… —hablé suspirando—. Disculpa estar quejándome. Ya es un tiempo que no te llamo y cuando llamo es para molestarte con mis problemas.

—Para con esas tonterías, Dios sabe cuántas veces tuviste que escuchar mis quejas con los problemas que tuve con la abuela de Ben al comienzo de nuestra relación, aún después de que la vieja murió. Ay, chica, no debería decir esas cosas, ¿cierto? Perdón, Señor —dijo tan en serio que solté una carcajada.

—Ay, ¡cómo extraño pasar el tiempo contigo! —digo.

—Ni me digas. ¿Vamos a encontrarnos cuando termines el artículo de Edward?

—Sí, voy a reservar un tiempito para ti sin falta.

—¡Que bueno! Hablando de eso, ¿ya resolvieron lo que van a hacer cuando tus días viviendo con él terminen?

—Aún no, él no ha tocado el asunto.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntaste?

—No sé, creo que estoy intentando no pensar en eso y disfrutar del momento.

—Ah, sí, pero ¿qué opinas de tocar el tema con él? Solo referirlo.

—Sí, voy a intentar sacar el tema —reflexioné—. Cuéntame sobre ti. ¿Cómo estás?

Angela entonces prosiguió a contarme todos los acontecimientos fantásticos que me había perdido de los últimos días, inclusive cada detalle del juego de básquet de beneficio en el que Edward había participado, peor obvio ella solo tenía ojos para el "moreno maravilloso Jacob Black, sudado, musculoso. Talento nato con esas manos grandes, imagina otras cosas". Mi amiga no tenía remedio, realmente temía por el día en que descubriera el real gusto sexual de Jacob.

—Garrapata, el show va a comenzar en diez minutos —dijo Edward, apareciendo en el corredor.

—Ok, solo termino una llamada. ¿Dónde van a estar?

—Te espero. Vamos a estar al lado del palco, viendo desde ahí. Voy a regresar adentro, cuando termines me llamas, ¿ok?

—Ok —le respondí—. Ang, tengo de colgar. Gracias por escucharme.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema, pero si un día me quieres agradecer con otra cosa, acepto como retribución que me presentes a Jake. Creo que se va a acabar el mundo porque tienes su número, eres amiga de él y aún no me has invitado para compartir a ese ilustre hombre.

—Puedes tranquilízate, voy a cuadrar eso —dije riendo.

—Lo sé, ya he escuchado esas patrañas hace meses.

—¡Esta vez lo prometo!

—¡Lo quiero ver! Besos.

—Besos, chao.

Colgué el celular, pero antes de ponerlo en mi bolsillo, decidí cambiar el fondo de pantalla. Busqué la foto que había sacado por la mañana y ahora adornaba la pantalla de mi celular. Mi Cachorro y mi cachorra, no importaba cuánto Jessica fuera de cansona, eran ese tipo de cosas que siempre me recordaban que todo valía la pena.

Algunos segundos antes de que Tanya entrara al palco, llegamos al backstage para mirar el show con exclusividad. La joven cantante claramente sabía cómo hacer un show.

La música de abertura contaba con una enorme cascada de fuegos artificiales que fue accionada apenas la rubia apareció por primera vez ante los fans que la esperaban ansiosos. Cantaba en vivo y conseguía mantenerse afinada aún con los difíciles pasos de baile.

El público estaba hecho una locura, todos cantaban junto a la chica, con carteles levantados que contenían palabras de amor y elogios. Tanya era realmente un ícono pop de su generación.

En el momento en que un asistente llamó a Edward para alistarlo antes de entrar al escenario, la ansiedad me invadió. No tardó mucho para que mi novio estuviera compartiendo escenario con la queridita de América y supuesta —¡Falsa! —novia.

Como la canción que cantaban hablaba de amor, intentaban mostrar tal sentimiento en el escenario. En la pantalla gigante pasaban algunos flashes del clip que grabaron hace algunos días, creo que en exclusiva. Los fans estaban locos, gritando, algunos llorando y siempre acompañando las letras de las canciones. Yo, por otro lado, estaba removiéndome, Tanya tenía la mano en el hombro de Edward y cantaba cada frase mirándolo a los ojos. _Eso es solo una presentación, Bella, para de sentir celos_.

Cuando la presentación —que parecía durar para siempre— terminó, Edward agradeció a todos los presentes y también a Tanya, diciendo que era un placer trabajar con una cantante de gran talento. Toma esa.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Les gustó? —cuestionó Edward apenas llegó a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Fue muy bueno —elogié sinceramente. Tenía que ser franca en cuando al show que fue perfecto.

—Trabajando con alguien de ese porte no hay cómo las cosas salgan mal —dijo Jessica—. Tu carrera solo tiende al éxito cuando das un show de esos.

—¿A qué hora vamos a salir? —indagó Félix, pareciendo un poco aburrido con el show. Creo que ese tipo de música no era su preferido.

—Sería bueno que nos quedáramos hasta el final —dijo Edward—. Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Permanecimos en silencio al lado del palco, viendo el show transcurrir. De pronto, mi celular sonó, indicándome un nuevo mensaje.

_**Encuéntrame en el baño ~ Cachorro.**_

Edward solo me metía en situaciones difíciles. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de aquí sin llamar la atención de Jessica de a dónde estaba yendo?

—Con permiso, recibí un mensaje del trabajo. Voy a salir de aquí para atender por causa del ruido. Si Edward llega, avísenle que ya regreso, por favor —mentí.

Corrí al lugar donde estábamos antes y entré directo al baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, como si fuese una niña jugando al escondite; pero al contrario de mis tiempos de infancia, largas manos envolvieron mi cintura y un beso fue dado en mi cuello. Solamente por sus movimientos, ya sabía que era Edward detrás de mí.

—Viniste rápido —susurró en mi oído.

—Inventé una disculpa rebuscada, que me habían llamado del trabajo.

—Estás volviéndote buena en improvisar disculpas —dijo con una sonrisa, usando sus manos para girarme y finalmente quedamos cara a cara.

—Culpa tuya que me pones en estas situaciones.

—¿Está todo bien contigo? —preguntó, dándome un dulce beso en la frente.

—Sí —dije suspirando—. Solo estaba irritada con Jessica, pero ya mejoré.

—Ok, no quiero verte preocupada —dijo, agachando el rostro y juntando sus labios a los míos.

Permanecimos ahí durante apenas unos minutos, intercambiando suaves besos y caricias, nada más que eso. Edward dejó el baño de primero y lo seguí un poco después, evitando que alguien se diera cuenta que estábamos juntos.

El show de Tanya duró aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más y después de despedirse de sus amorosos fans, la cantante fue a su camerino a cambiarse de ropa y descansar de la extenuante presentación. Edward pasó a despedirse y yo hablé brevemente con la rubia, elogiando el espectáculo y ella pareció contenta por escuchar ese comentario.

Al dejar el lugar —sin Jessica, quien optó por quedarse—, algunos paparazzi nos abordaron de lejos y, por más que estuviéramos distantes, aún fue posible escuchar una de sus inconvenientes preguntas.

—¡Edward! ¿Tanya no se enojó porque hayas traído a Isabella al show? —gritó un hombre.

¿Será que nunca iban a parar con esas malditas preguntas? ¡Eso ni siquiera era verdad! ¿Cuántas suposiciones eran capaces de inventar sobre una mentira?

Entramos en el carro y Félix condujo a casa, finalmente dándonos un poco de paz y tranquilidad en esa agitada noche. Apenas entramos por la puerta principal, Nessie vino corriendo a olernos, probablemente contenta por tener a alguien en casa, ya que Zafrina y Carmen solo regresarían hasta pasado mañana.

Para el deleite de Nessie, Edward llenó con agua el platito de la perra y después puso un poco de comida en otro.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa —habló Edward cuando ya estábamos en nuestro cuarto.

Casi lo seguí para hacer la misma cosa, pero hoy, más que cualquier día, sentía necesidad de él. De tenerlo cerca de mí, en mí. Veinte días pasaron tan rápido y quería que cada segundo fuese aprovechado de la manera que nos importaba.

Pensando de esa manera, no fui hacia el closet a ponerme la típica camisa que me ponía todas las noches. No. Esta vez me desvestí, quedando solo en bragas, y puse mi ropa doblada encima de la silla, esperando por Edward.

Su cara cuando me vio fue impagable. Me miró, después se congeló, como si sus ojos no creyeran en lo que estaban viendo.

—¿Acaso tropecé mientras me cambiaba de ropa, me golpee la cabeza y ahora estoy en el cielo? ¿O solamente alucinando? Porque Garrapata, juro que estoy viéndote frente a mí, usando bragas y nada más —habló, mirándome con ojos embriagados de deseo.

—Te quiero a ti —afirmé, acercándome a él.

—Me tienes —dijo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Sin palabras para describir lo que sentía, solo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me alcé en punta de pies, besándolo con toda la libertad que no teníamos fuera de esta casa.

Sus manos vagaron sin dudar por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando, provocando. Sentía la suavidad de su cabello y mi pasión era transmitida por los labios que tocaban en todos los lugares que alcanzaban.

Juntando toda la fuerza que tenía, empujé a Edward hacia la cama. Calló con libertad en el colchón, sorprendido.

—¿Qué paso contigo hoy? —indagó con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentemente gustándole mi iniciativa.

—Quiero hacer una cosa… —hablé, poniéndome de rodillas frente a él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, bajando el rostro y dándome un leve beso en los labios.

—Levanta —pedí, con las manos encima de su ropa interior. Edward se movió y logré con facilidad remover la prenda de su cuerpo.

Él, sin cuestionar más, colocó una mano en mi seno y lo masajeó suavemente, curvándose para que fuese posible juntar nuestras bocas. Por mi parte, pasaba mis manos suavemente por su muslo, hasta llegar a su miembro, acariciándolo lentamente con mis dedos, apenas un leve estímulo.

Sintiéndo que estaba poniéndose más firme, lo aseguré en mi palma y me hice un poco más hacia el frente, de manera que fácilmente pasé la cabeza de su miembro por uno de mis senos.

—¡Mierda! —habló, mirando lo que hacía— ¿Me vas a dejar follar tus pechos?

—Sí —respondí, intentando no sentirme avergonzada.

—Puta mierda…

Aún con su erección en mi mano, bajé el rostro y chupé solo la cabeza de su miembro. En seguida, repetí la acción anterior, solo que esta vez pasando solamente su glande, cubierto con mi saliva, por uno de mis pezones. Edward parecía maravillado y, debo admitir, eso me estaba gustando mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Lo tomé nuevamente en mi boca, succionando despacio. Mis ojos no dejaban su cara, dándome cuenta de sus expresiones cuando hacía algo que lo enloquecía. En seguida pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión, dejándolo mojado para que se deslizara con facilidad cuando estuviera entre mis senos.

Satisfecha con la manera que estaba, puse su erección entre mis senos y los sostuve con mis manos, de cierta manera asegurando su miembro entre ellos.

—No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto —admití, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Está perfecto… —habló.

Comencé entonces a mover de arriba abajo. La expresión en el rostro de Edward me mostraba que estaba verdaderamente disfrutando de eso. Comenzó a mover su cadera un poco, en un movimiento similar al que hacía con mis senos.

Procurando intensificar su placer, puse mi boca a su alrededor, chupando su miembro, que aún estaba en el valle de mis senos. Mirándolo, deposité un dulce beso en su cabeza, en seguida haciendo un movimiento circular con mi lengua. Pensé que sus ojos iban a saltar de su cara.

Aunque el hecho de tener a Edward entre mis senos fuera un estímulo para él, las reacciones que tenía y el erotismo de tenerlo en mi boca, terminaban excitándome.

Solté una de las manos que sostenía mi seno y caminé con la misma hasta en medio de mis piernas, intentando aliviar de alguna manera el deseo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Te estás tocando? —indagó sorprendido.

Evitando palabras —era siempre difícil sacarlas en el momento del sexo— introduje un dedo en mi húmedo sexo y lo retiré enseguida, mostrándole a Edward.

—Creo que me quieres matar —concluyó, casi haciéndome reír, pero intenté controlarme.

Regresé mi mano dentro de mis bragas y, apartando mis senos de su miembro, lo tomé en otra mano, haciendo leves movimientos de arriba y abajo. Con la ayuda de mi boca estimulé su parte más sensible, succionando con ganas y moviendo mi lengua a su alrededor.

Por su parte, llevó las manos hasta mis senos, masajeándolos y jugando con mis pezones de la manera que me gustaba.

Aumenté el ritmo en que lo chupaba y comencé a masajear sus testículos, sintiendo que le faltaba poco para correrse.

—¿Puedo correrme en ellos? —preguntó, aún con las manos en mis senos.

—Sí.

Al escuchar mi permiso, Edward no tardó mucho tiempo para comenzar a gemir y, en segundos, sentí su semen goteando por mi seno.

—En el calor del momento, olvidé el desastre que eso haría —comenté, mirando el estado en que mis senos se encontraban. Edward comenzó a reír.

Creo que el pobre desdichado estaba sintiéndose un poco en las nubes después de la realización de su fantasía.

—Voy al baño antes que esto quede… pegado —hablé, caminando hasta el baño.

Después de retirar todo vestigio del placer de Edward de mi piel, regresé al cuarto, aún vistiendo solamente mis bragas. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo y completamente desnudo. Cuando escuchó el sonido de mis pasos, levantó la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —llamó.

Caminé hasta la cama y me acosté encima de su cuerpo, besando su mejilla, frente y labios.

—¿Puedo pedir una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes continuar lo que estabas haciendo?

—¿Cómo así? ¿No terminaste? —indagué confundida.

—No conmigo, contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Cachorro?

—Quiero que te toques… frente a mí.

* * *

**La canción que la autora imagina que Edward le compuso a Bella es "Your hand in mine" de Explosions in the sky.**

* * *

**No daré excusas por la tardanza, solo quiero agradecerles por su inmensa paciencia, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. También, quiero agradecer por sus hermosos rr, cada uno me alienta y conforta a seguir a pesar de todas la ocupaciones de la "vida real". Las adoro.**

**Recuerden que quien me deje rr, recibirá antes que todos, la escena extra de este capítulo, si no, el domingo la publicaré ;)**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	22. Día 21

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 21**

Él estaba siguiendo el camino de mi columna vertebral con su índice, creo que su intención no era despertarme, pero terminó haciéndolo. Cuando me giré y vi su bello rostro, mis mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente, mis pensamientos invadidos por los eventos de la noche anterior.

Apenas podía creer que había tomado la iniciativa y, menos aún, que aceptara hacer algo que él me pidió. En el calor del momento, mi inhibición pareció brincar por la ventana y acepté tocarme para él, pero ahora por la mañana no podía evitar la vergüenza que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Otra cosa que no podía dejar de lado era el recuerdo de cuánto me había gustado todo eso, principalmente cuando él, sin aguantar con solo con mirar, envolvió su miembro con su mano y se tocó para mí.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Apenas me miraste y ya estás del color de un tomate.

—Nada —intenté evadir, pero ya sabía que Edward era demasiado insistente y no iba a dejar el asunto morir mientras no descubriera lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

—Claro que pasó algo. ¿Por casualidad estás recordando lo que sucedió anoche?

—No —mentí. _Mierda, mis mejillas están volviéndose más calientes aún._

—No sirve querer engañarme, Garrapata. Sé que es eso en lo que estás pensando.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntaste? —indagué haciendo un puchero.

—Porque me gusta verte sonrojada. Y no necesitas sentir vergüenza. Anoche fue… increíble —dijo, dándome un beso en el hombro.

—Es involuntario —justifiqué—. También me gustó. Todo parece mejor contigo.

—Lo mismo —respondió sonriendo. De pronto, escuché el sonido de su estómago rugiendo.

—Creo que alguien está con hambre, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estás despierto?

—Unas dos horas.

—¿Dos horas? ¿Por qué no has salido de la cama?

—Sinceramente, porque aquí está de verdad cómodo.

—Deja de ser perezoso. Hoy no hay nadie en casa y quiero cocinar, vas a ser mi asistente a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué vas a inventar cocinar para hoy?

—No tengo idea, tengo que ver lo que encuentro abajo. ¿Qué tal si bajamos para dar una mirada a lo que hay y alimentarte?

—Hmmm… ¡Que pereza! —dijo, desperezándose a mi lado en la cama.

—De esa manera estoy viendo que vas a pedir que te de comida en la boca.

—No pongas ideas en mi mente, Garrapata. Ya basta con la última vez que cocinamos juntos…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por casualidad olvidaste que chupaste mi dedo lleno de chocolate? Si lo olvidaste, puedes estar segura que definitivamente yo no lo olvidé.

—Ah, es cierto… —hablé, recordando el momento y riendo.

—Te ríes porque no tuviste que caminar por el jardín con el pene duro —dijo indignado, haciéndome reír aún más.

—Juro que fue sin querer.

—No sé muy bien si creo en tu inocencia, ¿viste? Ese día hasta pude creer eso, pero de la manera que me has salido en los últimos días… inocencia definitivamente es algo que no posees.

—¡Edward!

—¿Estoy mintiendo? De verdad, anoche me sorprendiste…

—¡Para! Me estás avergonzando. ¡Vamos abajo! —hablé, levantándome de la cama.

—Interesante… —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné, girando el rostro para saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Cuando te levantas de la cama y estoy acostado, puedo ver tu trasero.

—Dios mío, ¿qué te dio hoy en la mañana?

—¿Sobrepaso los límites si hago una broma sobre que la que me diste fuiste tú?

—Sí —hablé, mirándolo con una mueca.

—Ok, voy a quedarme quietito. O al menos intentarlo.

—Vamos pronto, levántate. ¡Para de estar mirando mi trasero!

Tardó algunos minutos, pero finalmente logré sacar a Edward de la cama. Nos fuimos directo a la cocina y optamos por desayunar frutas. Cuando vi la mirada que me dio cuando agarré una banana, recoloqué la fruta de regreso a su sitio. Sinceramente, tenía miedo de que mi rostro permaneciera rojo por el resto del día si continuábamos a ese ritmo.

—Parece que el tiempo mejoró —dijo, mirando a través de las ventanas.

—Sí, hoy el cielo está bonito.

—Podemos ir a la piscina. ¿Qué piensas?

—Lo que sea. Vamos a tener el día de hoy solo para nosotros, la casa es nuestra —hablé y, como si hubiese entendido mis palabras, Nessie apareció ladrando—. Ok, y tuya también, Nessie.

—Sabes que tenemos que ir a una fiesta hoy en la noche, ¿verdad? La disquera insistió y dijo que es importante mi presencia.

—Lo sé, pero aún tenemos un largo día por delante. Podemos sentarnos en el sofá, mirar una película y quedarnos abrazaditos comiendo palomitas. ¿Cómo suena eso para ti?

—Excelente, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer juntos siempre será de mi agrado —aceptó, dándome un leve beso en el hombro y haciéndome pensar que estaba intentando competir para el mejor novio del universo, porque en ese caso, de verdad sería el vencedor—. Voy a orinar, ya regreso.

Q_uiero decir, sería el vencedor en el caso de que uno de los requisitos necesarios para vencer no fuera la sutileza._

Mientras Edward iba a uno de los baños que había en el primer piso, fui hasta la despensa a buscar los ingredientes para preparar uno de mis platos favoritos y que estaba segura le gustaría. Debido a la óptima organización del lugar, no me llevó mucho tiempo para encontrar todo lo que quería.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera? —indagó Edward cuando regresé a la cocina con las manos llenas de ingredientes, poniéndolos encima del mesón.

—Encontré todo lo que necesito para hacer nuestro almuerzo; la verdad, solo necesito buscar si tienes unas cositas más en la nevera, pero estoy casi noventa y nueve por ciento segura que Zaza dejó todo bien abastecido —dije, abriendo la puerta de la nevera y, como imaginaba, viendo que todo lo que era necesario para comenzar a preparar un delicioso plato estaba ahí.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —indagó Edward, curioso.

—Lasaña. Espero que no tengas nada contra ese plato, recuerdo bien cómo prácticamente te dio un ataque de pánico cuando hice ese pescado la última vez.

—No me dio ataque.

—Solo te faltó salir corriendo, Cachorro.

—Claro que no. Solo no me gusta el pescado, ¿ok? Su apariencia me perturba.

—Pánico.

—No es pánico.

—Aham, claro que no lo es —hablé, rolando los ojos—. Vamos, déjame organizar todo esto.

—¿Tenemos que comenzar a preparar eso ahora? —indagó con una expresión que me dejaba bien claro que Edward estaba muriendo de pereza.

—Aún no, solo estoy organizando todo aquí encima porque todo el desorden me da angustia. De cualquier manera, sería bueno que comenzáramos a preparar todo más o menos dos horas antes de que tengamos planeado comer

—Ok, entonces vamos afuera —hablo, halándome de la mano.

—Calma ahí, Edward. ¡Aún estoy usando solo esta blusa y nada bajo ella!

—¿Sí…?

—¡No voy a ir para afuera así! Dimitri puede estar ahí.

—Siempre está en el otro portón, Garrapata. ¡Vamos! Yo te cubro y prometo que no dejaré que nadie vea tus partes… solo yo.

—¡Nada de solo tú! Cálmate. ¿Hoy tuviste una regresión y despertaste con quince años de edad?

—Garrapata, si hubiera despertado con quince años, puedes estar segura que no estaría aquí conversando naturalmente contigo, aún más cuando estás usando solamente mi blusa y sé que no tienes nada por debajo. Obviamente estaría acorralándote dentro del baño más cercano, haciéndote saber muy bien lo que… —dijo, guiñándome y en seguida soltando una carcajada al darse cuenta que me había ruborizado por su comentario—. Realmente disfrutaste de anoche, ¿cierto? Apuesto que estás recordando nuevamente lo que pasó. Está bien, Garrapata, podemos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras.

—Eres el ser más irritante del universo —murmuré, quitándome de frente de él y caminando en dirección al área externa.

Aunque el sol brillara afuera, el día no estaba tan caluroso como aparentaba. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando pisé la hierba con mis pies descalzos y salí corriendo hacia el mobiliario, acostándome en una de las camas que era fuertemente impactada por los rayos solares.

—¿Viste algún bicho o alguna cosa del género? ¿Qué carrera fue esa? —cuestionó, juntándose a mí.

—¡Está frío! —refunfuñé.

—Nada de frío —habló y, tal vez intentando calentarme o simplemente por hábito, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¿Mejoró?

—Aham —respondí, enterrando mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello—. No sé cómo no estás sintiendo frio solamente usando calzoncillos.

—Es porque estoy caliente —replicó finalmente, intentando y consiguiendo, hacer una voz sexy.

—Si la carrera de cantante un día no te funciona o solo tienes ganas de expandir tus horizontes, seguro que puedes entrar a ser comediante.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Garrapata?

—¿Yo? ¡No, imagínalo! —respondí con una risa fuerte.

—Muy graciosita, tal vez la señorita es quien debería ser comediante. Nací para ser músico, solamente eso.

—Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando —afirmé, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Siempre supiste que querías ser periodista?

—No, pero cuando comencé la facultad vi que era realmente eso lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—Depende del punto de vista. Al comienzo casi no era reconocida, hacía artículos que nadie leía, pero después que comencé a trabajar con celebridades, todo cambió. Es bueno tener un poco de prestigio por algo que me dediqué tanto, he trabajado con personas que no fueron agradables, pero también he tenido el placer de conocer a personas maravillosas. Si no fuese por este trabajo, tal vez nosotros ni siquiera nos hubiéramos conocido. Estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que tuve.

—¿Pero es tu sueño?

—No lo sé, pero me trae satisfacción. A veces tenemos que aprovechar las oportunidades en lugar de estar corriendo detrás de los sueños.

—Lo sé. Como a Emmett le gusta decir, fui uno de los pocos que nació con el culo girado hacia la luna.

—¿Tus hermanos sintieron envidia al principio?

—No. Ellos se alegraron porque finalmente hiciera algo productivo con mi música en lugar de estar cantando en casa, molestando sus oídos—habló soltando una carcajada—. Podía estar horas cantando y créeme, a veces eso los molestaba mucho. Cada uno de nosotros es feliz haciendo lo que nos gusta. Teníamos problemas como cualquier hermano, pero al final del día… o de la semana, siempre nos entendíamos.

—Es gracioso escucharte hablar de ellos porque a veces me siento tan cercana a tu familia y conozco solo pedacitos. En estas tres semanas tantas cosas cambiaron, tanta gente entró en mi vida. ¿No es un poco surreal pensar que solo algunos días hicieron toda la diferencia?

—Seguro. Todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días fue totalmente inesperado, nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos, podría imaginar que un artículo de una revista fuera a traerme a alguien como tú.

—Parece que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es como si todo esto fuese un sueño y de pronto me voy a despertar —dije, suspirando y súbitamente sentí un pellizco en mi trasero—. ¡Ay!

—Solo para hacerte tener la certeza que esto no es un sueño.

—Bobo. —Reí—. Sé que esto es super real, solo es un modo de decirlo. ¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta? No se tu color favorito. ¿Qué tipo de novia soy que no se tu color favorito? Apuesto a que tus fans lo saben.

—Es un poco ridículo decirte mi color favorito, si te detienes a pensar durante algunos segundos, apuesto que lo adivinas.

—¡Dime!

—No, venga, intenta adivinarlo.

—¿Pero si me equivoco? Voy a ser la peor novia del universo.

—No hay lio, Garrapata. Vamos, sé que eres capaz.

Paré por un momento e hice lo que me dijo: pensé. Recordé alguna de la ropa que había usado los últimos días y hasta de objetos que sabía eran de gran valor para él. Pronto, un color vino a mi mente.

—¿Azul marino? —indagué con una expresión en el rostro que probablemente le mostraba la inseguridad que tenía.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ah, Dios mío, me equivoqué, ¿verdad? Te dije que no soy buena con esas porquerías de adivinar…

—No Garrapata, acertaste —habló riendo—, solo estaba haciendo suspenso. El azul marino es mi color favorito desde pequeño.

—¿Sabes el mío? —indagué curiosa.

—Rojo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunté admirada, levantando la cabeza inmediatamente para mirar su rostro.

—Aunque no tengas mucha ropa roja, me di cuenta que tienes diversos objetos con ese color. Y lo usas todos los días.

—¿Lo uso? —indagué confundida.

—Sí. Aquí —habló, tocando mis mejillas.

—Argh, no me lo recuerdes.

—Me gusta, creo que fue una de las primeras cosas que me llamó la atención de ti.

—¿De verdad? Creo que la primera cosa que noté en ti fue tu cabello. Habías acabado de salir del baño cuando abriste la puerta para mí y estaba mojado. Tus ojos también llamaron mi atención. Era como si fuese totalmente diferente del Edward que veía en las revistas, como si ellas no pudieran capturar realmente su belleza.

—Las revistas nunca consiguen capturar las cosas, sea por fuera o por dentro, es todo un montaje de mentiras.

—¿No encuentras irónico que seas novio de una periodista? —pregunté riendo.

—Es diferente, cuando estoy contigo, poco me importa tu profesión. Aunque tengas que escribir un artículo sobre mí, no siento como que me estés usando.

—Y no lo estoy. Por mí no escribiría esa porquería de artículo sobre ti. ¿Qué voy a revelar? "¿Fui a escribir un artículo, conseguí un novio?" "Entonces, ¿debía estar trabajando, pero preferí pasar mi tiempo con los brazos de Edward Cullen a mi alrededor?" —sugerí, haciendo a Edward reír.

—Creo que debería ser algo como "Edward Cullen, el mejor novio del universo", ahí copias y pegas la misma frase en todas las cuatro páginas que tienes derecho en la revista. Lo encuentro bien profesional.

—Aham, tan profesional como esta relación que mantenemos.

—No me arrepiento de un solo segundo.

—Mucho menos yo.

Permanecimos en el jardín hasta que la hora del almuerzo se acercó, intercambiando pequeñas informaciones y descubriendo siempre un poco más sobre nosotros mismos. Era gracioso ver cuánto tenía en común con Edward y al mismo tiempo descubrir que teníamos gustos completamente diferentes en otros. Él, por ejemplo, odiaba ver series de televisión. ¿Qué persona no le gusta ver un buen seriado? Aparentemente mi novio.

—¿Ni _Friends? —_pregunté indignada mientras preparaba la masa de la lasaña.

—He visto solo algunos episodios. Es gracioso, pero nada que me haga tener ganas de detenerme y mirarla.

—¿Cómo no?

—No sé, Garrapata, no tengo mucha paciencia para eso. Prefiero ver películas.

—Pero es como si fuese película.

—No. Es una historia sin fin que los autores se quedan alargándola hasta no poder más; solo deciden poner el punto final en el momento en que los canales desisten de trasmitirlo y lo cancelan.

—Dios mío —hablé perpleja, mirándolo—. Sabía que tenías que tener algún defecto.

—Tengo varios —dijo Edward, soltando una carcajada.

—Pero ese es gravísimo. ¿Y si quisiera un día acostarme en el sofá y ver las diez temporadas de _Friends?_ DVD por DVD episodio por episodio.

—Vas a tener que tener mucho tiempo.

—¿No lo verás conmigo?

—¿Tengo que verlo?

—Pero es gracioso. Podemos reír juntos de las bromas de Chandler.

—¿Es un personaje?

—¡Dios mío, no sabes ni quien es Chandler!

—Garrapata, estás alterándote un poco con este asunto. Sabes que todos ellos son personajes ficticios, ¿cierto?

—¡Pero Chandler es _tan _gracioso!

—Puedes verlo sola.

—Tsc. Ustedes se llevarían tan bien —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—¿Qué tal si cambiamos de asunto? ¿No quieres mi ayuda para preparar la lasaña?

—Claro que quiero, pero primero voy a terminar de freír la masa.

Apenas terminé lo que estaba haciendo, le pedí a Edward que me ayudara a hacer la salsa blanca y roja. No era la persona más talentosa del universo en esta área, entonces todo lo que hizo fue remover los ingredientes en la coquita —siempre con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y diciendo que era prácticamente un chef._ Pobrecito._

Cuando terminamos de poner capa por capa de lasaña en un molde, esperamos el tiempo necesario para que todo estuviera listo.

—Esperar me está dando hambre —dijo él.

—Unos cinco minutitos más —hablé, mirando el horno.

—Cinco minutos tardan mucho —refunfuñó.

—Detén el drama.

—¡Hey, no me roles los ojos! Estás enfadada solo porque no me cae bien tu "amigo" —dijo, haciendo las comillas en el aire— Chandler.

—Eso es algo típico que Ross diría.

—Estás loca.

—No te gusta _Friends —_dije.

—¿Sabes lo que ayudaría que los cinco minutos pasen más rápido?

—Ahora solo faltan cuatro.

—Ok, _los cuatro minutos_ pasen más rápido.

—¿Qué?

—Besito —dijo con los labios formando un puchero y haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

—Ok —hablé, acercándome a él—. Sabes que voy a molestarte hasta que veas todas las temporadas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Perfecto —dije, juntando mis labios a los de él hasta que la alarma del horno comenzó a pitar, señalando que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Edward no escatimó en elogios a mi comida y, si no fuese por el hecho de que se comió dos platos, diría que estaba exagerando solo para intentar agradarme. Como habíamos planeado por la mañana, fuimos a la sala de cine y Edward me dio permiso de elegir una película en su basta colección.

—Creo que deberíamos ver este —hablé, girando hacia él la carátula de un DVD llamado "Vagina: la película".

—Mierda, olvidé que eso estaba ahí.

—No, no, ahora estoy interesada, leamos la sinopsis.

—No hagas eso, Garrapata —habló, acercándose a mi e intentando quitarme el DVD de la mano, pero salí corriendo… y gritando la sinopsis por la casa.

—Después de cinco mil años de éxito en todo el mundo, llega "Vagina" un éxito en taquilla. Ella es mojadita, acogedora y caliente —gritaba y él corría detrás de mí.

—¡Garrapata! ¡Cállate!

—En esta película veras que no existen dos vaginas iguales, pero todas son excitantes —terminé, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

—Eso es viejo, devuélvemelo —pidió.

—¿Quieres tu "Vagina" de regreso?

—Quiero guardar el DVD.

—Ok —hablé, entregándole la caja—. Vaginas… ¿Cómo son? Acogedoras, ¿cierto?

—Calentitas y mojaditas también —dijo, dándome un guiño y haciéndome sonrojar—. Al momento de estar gritando por la casa no tienes vergüenza, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo alguien escribe una sinopsis de una película porno así?

—Porque quién lee la sinopsis de una película prono es una mujer, el hombre solo mira la portada —dijo mientras regresábamos nuevamente al lugar donde estaban los DVD's

—Hey. ¿Cuál es este de aquí? —indagué, retirando un DVD más del estante.

—Ay, no puedo creer que olvidé otra película porno ahí.

—No, está escrito "cumpleaños de tres años de Edward"

—Ah, sí. Bueno, creo que el título se explica solo.

—¿De verdad que aquí está tu cumpleaños? ¡Es esto lo que vamos a ver!

—¿De verdad que quieres ver eso?

—De verdad.

Casi muero de tanta ternura. Edward era el niño más lindo del universo. Seguía los pasos de Emmett durante toda la fiesta, sonreía a todo el mundo que llegaba y después iba al lado de Esme detrás de la comida.

Alice aparecía algunas veces en el video, corriendo por la fiesta levantándose la falta del vestido y mostrándole a todos sus pantaletas de algodón blanco. Esme siempre detrás de la niña, diciéndole que debería bajarse el vestido

Carlisle estaba hermoso a morir, veinte años más joven y mostrando que la familia Cullen definitivamente sabía envejecer bien. Edward estuvo provocándome en cierto momento, diciendo que estaba babeando por su padre. Solo rolé los ojos, no necesitaba saber que era cierto.

—¿Te gustó el típico cumpleaños infantil de los Cullen? —cuestionó Edward, retirando el DVD.

—¡Lo amé!

—Solo pensar que de aquí en poco más de un año vamos a estar en una de esas —habló y a mi corazón solo le faltó detenerse.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mi voz saliendo baja.

—El bebé que Rosalie está esperando. Mi sobrino o sobrina.

—Ah, sí. Que susto.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que estaba hablando de un hijo nuestro? —indagó riendo.

—No sé, no recordé a Rosalie en el momento. Creí que estabas planeando algo sin informarme antes.

—No, no. No digo nunca, definitivamente quiero tener hijos, pero no ahora o en un futuro próximo.

—Perfecto.

—¿Pero quieres tener un día?

—Un día bien lejano.

—Bien lejano.

—Eso.

—Ok. ¿Acabamos de discutir sobre hijos?

—Sí —respondí riendo—. Bueno, por lo menos estamos en la misma página.

—Sí, pero en compensación, en el tema del historial familiar, estoy en desventaja. Ya viste hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no he visto ni una mísera foto tuya de niña.

—Espera aquí —hablé, saliendo de la sala y yendo hasta el segundo piso a buscar mi notebook.

Cuando regrese, Edward estaba ansioso, mirando a lo que tenía en las manos. Encendí el aparato y apenas se inicializó, fui a mi carpeta de imágenes. Después puse el cursor encima de un álbum llamado infancia y lo giré hacia Edward.

—Tienes que prometer que no vas a reírte de mis fotos.

—De ninguna manera. Lo prometo.

—Si te ríes voy a enojarme.

—¡Vamos, Garrapata!

Abrí el álbum y dejé que las fotos pasaran de manera aleatoria. La primera en aparecer era yo de bebé en los brazos de mi madre.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Sí. Era linda, ¿eh?

—Mucho.

En seguida apareció una foto de mi primer baño, o como Edward decidió ponerle "mi primer salida sensual". Idiota.

La secuencia vino con algunas fotos de mi familia, en la que tuve que describir a cada pariente. Por último, había una foto mía con el cabello totalmente desordenado, llorando y con Tommy en la mano.

—¡Caramba! Realmente no te peinabas.

—¿No ves a mi padre al fondo? —pregunté, apuntando a Charlie que estaba con una cara de frustración y con un peine en la mano, probablemente corriendo detrás de mí—. Sue fue quien sacó esa foto. Charlie había intentado peinar mi cabello y yo estaba haciendo un escándalo. Recuerdo que Sue me dijo que un día, cuando fuera mayor, recordaría ese momento y en lugar de llorar reiría. Obvio que en esa época no le creí, pero hoy en día veo que tenía total razón. La cara de frustrado de mi papá siempre me saca una carcajada.

—No has cambiado mucho. Quitando el hecho de que ahora te peinas el cabello. siempre fuiste una niña bonita.

—Era una niña tierna —hablé, observando mi foto—. ¿Ahora estamos a mano?

—Sí —concordó feliz.

Miramos una película más y un poco antes de que la película llegara a su fin, Dimitri llamó por el interfono, cuando Edward atendió dijo que había una encomienda para nosotros.

—No necesito ni preguntar quién lo mandó —hablé, viendo que tenía dos ganchos en la mano.

—Alice. Tiene una tarjeta —dijo, abriendo el paquete y leyendo en voz alta—. "Disculpa, olvidé completamente de separar ropa para ustedes. Hoy es el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de Jasper y no tengo cómo ayudar. Bella, si necesitas de alguna cosa puedes llamarme que encontraré la manera. Disculpen, chicos."

—¿Eso significa que estoy libre de gente revolviendo mi cabello y haciéndome las uñas?

—Creo que sí.

—Perfecto —suspiré—. La fiesta es en un club nocturno, ¿cierto? Por lo menos no hay una alfombra roja.

—No vamos a estar ni un minuto sacándonos fotos, relájate.

—Déjame ver qué mandó para mí.

El vestido que Alice había elegido era un valentino. Al menos era lo que decía la etiqueta. Recordaba bien el estilo romántico de otro que había usado una vez. Pero este tenía las mangas largas de encaje, cuello y super corto.

—¿Por qué tiene las mangas largas si solo va hasta tu trasero? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Solo sientes frio del trasero para arriba?

—No sé. Pregúntale a tu hermana, no entiendo nada de eso.

—¿Vamos a terminar de ver la película luego nos arreglamos?

—Ok.

Apenas la película terminó, subí a mi cuarto y Edward fue al de él. Encontramos que bañarnos juntos no iba a funcionar mucho si queríamos estar listos en una hora.

Al salir de la ducha caliente que tomé, agarré el gancho con la ropa que Alice había elegido. El vestido se moldeó perfectamente a mi cuerpo, pero encontraba que estaba demasiado corto.

—¿Estás lista? —indagó Edward, entrando en el baño.

—Solo estoy poniéndome los aretes —respondí, mirando su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿Qué pasó? es muy corto, ¿no es cierto? ¡No sé porque Alice inventa estas cosas! Tengo miedo de tropezar y que todo el mundo vea mi trasero.

—Habla despacio, Garrapata.

—¿Se puede ver mi trasero? —pregunté, moviendo mi cuerpo de un lado para otro.

—No. Juro que estoy intentándolo y no he logrado ver nada.

—Ok —exhalé con fuerza—. Siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando tenemos que ir a esos eventos donde la prensa va a aparecer. Y ahora que Alice no está aquí para maquillarme y peinarme, me siento un poco insegura.

—No veo ningún problema.

—Porque eres hombre, no entiendes de esas cosas. ¿Tengo que entrar junto a ti? ¿No hay otra entrada?

—No es tu obligación, pero me gustaría mucho tenerte conmigo —dijo, tan honestamente que me di cuenta que no me quedaba otra salida—. Si te estas sintiendo tan insegura, puedo pedirle a Alice que alguien venga aquí y arregle tu cabello.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está así de feo?

—Quien está toda paranoica eres tú.

—Pero acabas de decir que vas a buscar a alguien para arreglar mi cabello, o sea, me estás diciendo que está desarreglado.

—Garrapata, no fue eso lo que dije… —dijo él, un poco nervioso—. Lo que quise decir es que estás un poco insegura, eso lo concluyo por lo que dijiste antes, entonces si quieres, puedo llamar a Alice y ella va a encontrar una manera… no que crea que necesitas de algo, para mi estás perfecta. Tú eres la problemática. No es que seas problemática siempre, solo hoy. En este momento. Ahora. Está un poco incómodo, ¿cierto?

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía así de nervioso —hablé, recordando los tiempos que aún no estábamos juntos y siempre se ponía tenso cuando yo interpretaba algo que él había dicho de manera comprometedora.

—¿Ese drama que acabó de pasar fue apropósito?

—No. Parcialmente. Y ven aquí, ¿me estás diciendo dramática?

—Claro que no, fue solo… ¡Hey! ¡No me lo vas a hacer de nuevo! —dijo con tono acusatorio, haciéndome reír.

Apliqué un poco de máscara en las pestañas y en seguida una sutil pincelada de rubor rosado en mis mejillas. Puse labial _nude_ y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Creo que estoy lista —hablé, girándome hacia él—. Si puedes verme todas las mañanas con lagañas en los ojos, creo que no importa mucho lo que otros van a decir, ¿eh?

—Con lagañas y babeando. Y a veces también roncas.

—¡No ronco!

—Un día voy a filmarte, solo para probártelo.

—¡Lo dudo! —hablé, quitándome frente a él.

—¡Hey, espera! —dijo, sosteniéndome del brazo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté preocupada, creyendo que algo estaba mal.

—Estás hermosa —dijo sonriendo y agachándose para tocar sus labios levemente con los míos.

—Gracias —sonreí como una boba enamorada—. Tú también.

—¿También estoy hermosa? —indagó pestañeando.

—Sí. Tienes hasta un poco de labial en los labios, solo falta ponerte sombra. Espera un minutito —hablé, yendo hasta mi bolsa de maquillaje, pero logró detenerme de la cintura antes de que pudiera agarrar mi estuche de sombras. Carcajadas dejaban mi boca.

—Muy graciosita —comentó y, con eso, me besó hasta que paré de reír y retribuí sus pequeños gestos con afecto.

—Estás hermoso como siempre —elogié y en seguida llevé mi mano hasta sus labios, limpiando los vestigios de labial que habían quedado en su rostro.

—Gracias. ¿Lista?

—Sí.

El lugar que habían elegido para el lanzamiento del primer CD del más reciente éxito de la disquera, el cantante de hip-hop Joey Gee, también conocido como Joey Daddy —_a veces me pregunto si esos cantantes simplemente ponen en Google "cómo crear un nombre de rapero"— _estaba lleno de fotógrafos y artistas que también tenían sus CDs lanzados por la misma disquera.

Jessica ya había llegado al club nocturno antes de nosotros y después de hablar brevemente con Edward —esta vez sin molestarse en discutir cuán inapropiado sería mi presencia con él en las fotos, ya sabiendo muy bien que sus palabras entrarían por un oído y saldrían por otro— indicó que podríamos entrar en cualquier momento.

Cuando salimos del carro, parecía que los paparazzi tenían una alarma que se activaba apenas Edward ponía los pies sobre el cemento. Miradas fueron lanzadas hasta nosotros, y los flashes comenzaron a ser disparados. Los de seguridad del lugar lograron mantener a los fotógrafos a una buena distancia, pero las fuertes luces de sus máquinas dificultaban mi caminata. Edward tal vez intentando protegerme, puso una mano en mi cintura y me guio hasta la entrada del lugar.

Los paparazzi pidieron una foto y Edward paró para sonreír a una, su mano aun tocando sutilmente mi cintura. Satisfechos con la foto que obtuvieron, los fotógrafos agradecieron y comenzaron con las preguntas que estaban tardando para ser hechas.

—¿Dónde está Tanya? —gritó uno de los hombres.

—Deja a Tanya de lado, Edward. ¡Isabella es mucho más bonita!

—¡No, prefiero a Tanya! Una foto más, Edward, por favor —gritó uno más. _Espero que su cámara caiga al suelo y se quiebre._

Al entrar al lugar logré ver a algunas celebridades, meseras vistiendo una corta falda y blusas blancas servían las bebidas y el champagne, la música que sonaba era alta y probablemente una de las pistas que hacía parte del CD de Joey Gee.

—Dios ¿cómo es que hacen un lanzamiento de un CD de esa manera? —indagué, cuchicheando en el oído de Edward.

—¿Será que vamos a tener que escuchar sus canciones la noche entera? —Edward preguntó riendo.

—Hay una parte reservada para nosotros —dijo Jessica empujando a Edward.

Nos quedamos en una parte con un sofá rojo y una mesa, probablemente el área VIP del club nocturno. Una mujer vino en seguida a servirnos, preguntando si necesitábamos alguna cosa. Jessica pidió un agua, Edward y yo optamos por una copa de champagne, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas en seguida, ambos recordando la última vez que bebimos el burbujeante líquido.

—Tanya no viene —habló Jessica. _¿Alguien le preguntó algo?_

—Hmmm… —fue el único comentario de Edward.

—No hay necesidad de quedarnos mucho tiempo en la fiesta, podemos irnos después de treinta minutos o algo así. Joey Gee hará un show de dos canciones del CD dentro de diez minutos y después serás libre —informó.

—Ok —dijo Edward de manera cortante. Las cosas no andaban muy bien entre los dos, cualquiera podría notarlo.

Como Jessica había dicho, Joey Gee subió al escenario y cantó dos canciones de su primer CD, "Joey Daddy in Da House". Aunque hiciera un tipo de música que era muy común de escucharse por ahí, el joven cantante de apenas veintidós años poseía una contagiante alegría que me hizo querer levantarme del sofá algunas veces. Mis pies se movían sin que pudiera controlarlo y noté que Edward también estaba disfrutando. Jessica estaba pegada al celular, sin quitar los ojos en ningún momento de la pequeña pantalla.

Al final de la presentación, Joey habló con algunos famosos y no tardó en llegar a Edward.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¡Que honor tenerte en mi fiesta! — dijo el nuevo cantante, dándole un fuerte abrazo a mi novio.

—Imagínate… muy animado tu show, casi no puede detenerme.

—Hombre, tenemos que grabar una canción juntos. ¿Has pensado en adicionar un poco de hip-hop a tus canciones? ¡Hoy en día todo el mundo está haciéndolo y como puedes notar puede funcionar! Tu estilo y el mío juntos, no hay manera de que la gente no lo disfrute —Joey habló animadamente.

—Podemos conversar sobre eso en un futuro —dijo Edward, intentando no dejar al hombre sin esperanzas.

—¿Y quién es esta bella muchacha? —Joey preguntó mirándome.

—Ella es mi… periodista. Digo, está escribiendo un artículo sobre mi para una revista.

—Ah, celebridad del mes, ¿correcto? ¡Si hubiera sabido que quien escribía el articulo era una mujer tan bonita como tú, estaría pidieron para ser la próxima persona en la lista! —elogió. Yo, si fuese él, cesaría un poco los elogios o Edward definitivamente no aceptaría hacer ninguna canción con él.

—Gracias —respondí avergonzada y evitando mirar el rostro de Edward.

—Además, ¿qué está haciendo una mujer como tu parada aquí? Vamos a la pista de baile —habló, halando mi mano.

—No, soy una pésima bailarina —hablé, intentando evitar que el cantante me halara, pero estaba difícil. Al mirar a Edward, ahí estaba estampada la cara de celos. Estaba a punto.

—¡Insisto! —exclamó Joey con una sonrisa. Mierda.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, entonces, poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda—. Ya tenemos que irnos, pero creo que nada nos impide de bailar una vez.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando, probablemente las tres copas de champagne que había tomado debían haberlo dejado un poco achispado, porque no podía creer que nos estaba empujando a la pista de baile. Joey no se quitaba de mi lado y Edward seguía detrás sin dejar un minuto de hacer contacto con alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Joey se detuvo en medio de la pista y comenzó a bailar. El espacio estaba lleno de famosos y VIPs, algunos saludando a Edward apenas lo reconocieron. Sentí la mano protectora de Edward envolver mi cintura y miré a nuestro alrededor, sabiendo muy bien que estábamos jugando con fuego. Como había mucha gente junta, no era posible ver la mano de Edward bien, pero apenas Joey me miró y fue a halar mi mano para bailar con él, mi novio me puso más cerca aún de su cuerpo y esta vez abrazando mi cintura por completo con sus dos brazos.

El rapero pareció haber entendido el recado de Edward y desistió de agarrar mi mano, esta vez volviendo a bailar y girándose hacia otra mujer que estaba a su lado.

—No necesitas hacer eso —hablé, girando el rostro y en el mismo momento Edward quitó los brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cintura.

—Disculpa —dijo, exhalando con fuerza.

—Está bien —hablé, pasando suavemente mi mano por la de él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

—Ok.

Le informamos a Jessica que ya estábamos listos para irnos y la asesora fue con nosotros hasta el carro, despidiéndose de Edward y diciendo que lo llamaría al día siguiente para hablar del trabajo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subimos derecho al segundo piso y fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama, mis ojos siguiendo cada paso de Edward, él se acercó a mí y besó mis labios de manera dulce.

—Disculpa por ponerme celoso, sé que son tonterías mías, pero es porque ellos no saben. Los tipos te miraban como si fueses soltera y no respetan.

—Edward, ellos no respetarían aun sabiendo que estoy comprometida.

—Algunos respetarían. ¿No viste que Joey se apartó pronto?

—También, debiste prácticamente fusilarlo con la mirada, no es como si el chico tuviese más opciones.

—Voy a parar con eso, lo prometo.

—Ok, no tienes motivos para eso, solo te quiero a ti —dije sonriéndole, lo que me retribuyó de la misma manera.

Me besó nuevamente, lento. Mi cuerpo fue cayendo por completo sobre la cama y él me acompañó, quedando encima de mí. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y después por el filo de mi vestido, sobre mis piernas. Mis manos vagaban por su espalda, halando la camisa y queriendo sentir su piel caliente. De pronto, el familiar timbre del celular de Edward se hizo eco por el cuarto.

—Mierda —dijo él, levantándose de encima de mi—. Ya regreso.

—Ok —respondí, sentándome nuevamente.

Edward atendió el celular y no me sorprendí con el nombre que dijo. Pero en lugar de decir que estaba ocupado y después apagar el aparato, continuó hablando con la asesora y su expresión estaba cada vez peor, dejándome preocupada.

—¿Podemos conversar sobre eso mañana? Sinceramente no tengo cabeza para lidiar con eso ahora —dijo él, haciéndome levantar de la cama e ir en su dirección. Puse mi mano en su espalda y él me envolvió en un abrazo. _Mi corazón estaba acelerado_—. Jessica, mañana conversamos, por favor. Sí, puedes pasar en la tarde. Buenas noches.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —indagué apenas apagó el aparato.

—Nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

—Ellos lo saben. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

* * *

.

.

.

**Y ahora, con ustedes la segunda entrevista exclusiva con Edward, hecha por Berry, la autora de esta historia ;)**

**Edward: ¿Aló?**

**Berry: Hola, Cach… Edward.**

**E: Ah, eres tú *respira aliviado***

**B: Sí, espero que no sea una mala hora para hacer algunas preguntitas.**

**E: No es la mejor, pero vamos ahí.**

**Bella: ¿Quién es? *Preguntando al fondo***

**E: Es Berry.**

**Bella: ¿Qué quiere?**

**E: Hacer una entrevista, no sé. Voy a poner el altavoz.**

**B: Yo no aconsejaría poner el altavoz.**

**Bella: ¿Por qué? Van a hablar de mí, ¿cierto?**

**B: ¿Está haciendo mala cara? **

**E: Lo está. Quiero decir, no es que tu cara lo sea, en algún momento, mala, pero es cara enojada. Porque siempre eres hermosa, lo juro.**

**Bella: Para de justificarte, Edward.**

**B: Comencemos pronto esto porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.**

**E: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Escuché que ya estabas de vacaciones.**

**B: voy a hacer un montón de cosas, basta de querer chismosear. Primera pregunta es de Mistew. Ella quiere saber ¿cuál crees que será la reacción de Jessica cuando ustedes cuenten sobre su relación?**

**E: Bueno, no necesito imaginarlo. Acabó de llamarme y por la manera que habló, no está contenta. Solo un minuto *aparta el teléfono* calma, Garrapata. No voy a tocar más ese asunto, listo.**

**B: Puedo escuchar.**

**E: Volví. Sin preguntas en relación a Jessica, por favor.**

**B: Está bien. Tienes una lectora llamada Bruna, está bastante interesada sobre lo que piensas de Bella. Ella quiere saber si ella siempre te sorprende en la cama y si en poco tiempo de convivir puedes realmente confiar en alguien.**

**E: ¿Si ella me sorprende? *ríe* Sí, claro. Nunca imaginé que tomaría la iniciativa y pusiera mi pene…**

**Bella: ¡Edward! ¡Cállate!**

**B: ¿Está sonrojada?**

**E: Mucho *ríe aún más*. Y volviendo a la pregunta, creo que la convivencia con ella me hizo creer que es posible confiar en una persona en tan poco tiempo. Además, el tiempo es algo tan relativo, hay gente que permanece viviendo años con una persona y después descubre algún tipo de traición, que la persona tiene una segunda familia y todas esas cosas. Confío en mi Garrapata.**

**B: Despídela a ella, enfócate en la entrevista.**

**E: Cómo sabes que yo…**

**B: Lo sé todo. Siguiente pregunta es de Polly y ella quiere mucho saber dos cosas. Una es cómo consigues ser tan sexy, gracioso y tierno al mismo tiempo.**

**E: *ríe***

**Bella: ¿Quién es esa chica?**

**B: Ella es buena persona, dice hasta que si quisieras puedes contratar los servicios de ella para sacar a Jessica del camino.**

**Bella: ¿De verdad? Dile que, en caso de ser necesario, entraré en contacto. Y dile que quite sus ojos de mi novio.**

**B: Bien, creo que ella no está con el ojo en tu novio, porque preguntó si no tiene algún amigo para presentarle. ¿Lo tienes, Edward?**

**E: No, pero Alice debe tener alguien para presentarte. O mejor, ¿por qué no le presentas a Jacob, Garrapata? Apenas se despegue un poco de ti…**

**Bella: Él es mi amigo, por eso nos hablamos tanto. Y además que… *ríe***

**E: ¿Qué?**

**Bella: Nada, nada. Siguiente pregunta, ¿eh?**

**B: Eso. Hablando de Jacob, Prihhh quiere saber si nunca sentiste nada extraño al mirar a Jacob.**

**E: Claro que lo sentí. Siempre me mira por el rabillo del ojo, piensa que no lo tono. Eso es para provocarme, aún más cuando está con Bella.**

**Bella: *ríe***

**E: ¿De qué te estás riendo?**

**Bella: Nada, nada. Siguiente pregunta, por favor.**

**B: Lariis quiere saber lo que tú, Edward, sentiste cuando tuviste tu momento íntimo con **_**las chicas**_**.**

**E: Sentí a **_**las chicas**_** apretando mi pene *rie* creo que nunca vi a Garrapata estar con las mejillas de ese tono de rojo.**

**Bella: ¡Para de hablar de nuestra intimidad!**

**B: Esa lectora sufre del mismo problema que tú, Bella. Además, ¿será que ella está con las mejillas rojas también?**

**Bella: Si no lo está, yo estoy por las dos. Siguiente.**

**B: Thaaascs quiere saber cuál atractivo de Bella más te gusta.**

**E: Pechos.**

**B: Dijo que de la personalidad. No vale los pechos. **_**Tan previsible…**_

**Bella: Él solo está conmigo por los pechos, ¿no quedó obvio?**

**E: Me gusta todo de ella. Lo que me gusta más, creo que es su manera cariñosa de ser. Creo que soy más cariñoso que ella *ríe*, pero ella nunca deja de demostrarlo.**

**B: Bella, deja a Edward. Después se besan.**

**Bella: Cómo sabes que…**

**B: Lo sé todo. Última pregunta es de Giu. ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas y cantas tus canciones?**

**E: Me siento casi que en otra dimensión. Es como si solamente la música tuviera sentido y olvidara todo lo que está a mi alrededor.**

**B: ¡Por hoy es todo! Gracias por la atención. Ahora pueden regresar a preocuparse por la llamada de Jessica.**

**Bella: Mierda *voz nerviosa***

**E: Y yo creyendo que eso la iba a distraer. No sirvió, ¿eh?**

**B: ¡Lo siento! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**E: Chao.**

***cuelga***


	23. Día 22

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree ****solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 22**

Decir que había dormido mal sería quedarse corto.

Apenas Edward me dio la noticia de que todos sabían sobre nuestra relación, no supe cómo reaccionar. Creí que solo podía estar bromeando y quería molestarme, como era su costumbre; solo que no, esta vez era en serio.

Le pregunté sobre qué es lo que podíamos hacer: ¿Negarlo todo o simplemente ignorarlo? Edward solo me respondió que deberíamos dormir y dejarlo para mañana, que pensar en eso hoy no traería ninguna buena solución. Con eso, él se enroscó a mi cuerpo y se durmió en solo unos segundos.

Quisiera dormir con esa facilidad, pero mi mente no parecía dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara, cada vez que miraba a Edward, recordaba que ahora todos sabían de nuestra relación. ¿Qué estarían diciendo las personas? ¿Será que aún estaban con la maldita idea de que fui yo quien separó a Edward y Tanya? ¿O quizá creen que estoy en busca de estatus social? ¿De fama? ¿De dinero? Ah, si supieran que, para mí, esas son las cosas más difíciles de aceptar.

A Jessica, por el modo que Edward había reaccionado a su llamada de anoche, no le había gustado ni un poco saber que los dos estábamos juntos y, mucho menos, de la repercusión que eso iba a tener. ¿Ella tenía envidia o simplemente no le gustaba ver a los otros felices? ¿Realmente existían las personas así?

Dejé por último el pensar en algo que me preocupaba más que todo lo anterior: mi trabajo. Sabía que el hecho de estar de novia con Edward sería considerado altamente no profesional, ¿pero era motivo suficiente para que me despidieran? En el caso que ellos lo hicieran, ¿qué haría de mi vida? Siempre me enorgullecí de haber conseguido todas mis cosas con mi dinero, de tener un buen espacio en la revista… ¿encontrar el amor significaba perder todas las otras cosas?

—¿Dormiste? —Edward preguntó a mi lado, con la voz ronca de sueño.

—Casi nada —admití.

—No te preocupes —dijo, atrayéndome más cerca de su cuerpo y enterrando su nariz en mi cabello.

—No puedo no preocuparme, las cosas no parecen buenas y aún no me dices qué piensas de todo esto. No puedo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que todos están juzgándome en este momento.

—Bienvenida a Hollywood.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos—. Sé también que estás preocupándote demasiado sin al menos saber lo que está pasando allá afuera. Si quieres saber lo que pienso, te digo, pero no te va a gustar.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me va a gustar?

—Porque anoche, cuando me preguntaste lo que deberíamos hacer, me diste dos opciones: negarlo o ignorarlo. Lo que yo quiero es asumirlo. Ya es suficiente de escondernos, no tenemos por qué escondernos si todo el mundo ya sabe.

—¿Y mi empleo?

—¿Hay algo en tu contrato diciendo que no puedes relacionarte con los famosos?

—No, pero no necesitas ser un genio y tampoco leerlo en una hoja de papel para saber que eso está totalmente fuera de ser profesional.

—Bella, todo es imprevisible. El artículo que estás escribiendo tendrá, ahora, una repercusión mucho mayor que antes. ¿No crees que después de todo esto van a querer saber por tu propia boca o por la mía lo que pasó de verdad en estos días que estuvimos juntos? Esta va a ser su oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe si incluso te ascienden?

—Es muy fácil para ti ver las cosas por ese lado, no es como si tuvieses algo que perder.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Lo escuchaste. No me digas que crees que estoy equivocada.

—Lo estás, Bella, buena parte de mi éxito, queriendo admitirlo o no, es por causa de mi imagen. ¿Crees que, si de repente ellos tergiversan mi imagen de manera negativa, las cosas permanecerán las mismas? Estoy con un CD en el horno, listo para ser juzgado por las críticas, fans que tienen esperanza de que esté relacionándome con su cantante pop favorita. Las cosas pueden ser difíciles para ti, estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco pienses que será fácil para mí —dijo él, exhalando fuerte y girándose en la cama—. Y aún con todo eso, quiero aceptar que estamos juntos. ¿Estás con miedo de solo perder el empleo? Porque, sinceramente, a veces me parece que no quieres aceptarlo solo para no tener que pertenecer a mi mundo.

—Obvio que no es eso.

—¿Estás segura? —indagó, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño, dejándome sola.

Eso solo me dejó más frustrada. Era obvio que no quería posponer el anuncio de nuestra relación para ganar más tiempo como anónima. Ya ni siquiera lo era, pues últimamente parecía que a todas las revistas les gustaba citar mi nombre.

Escuché el ruido de la ducha siendo encendida y el agua cayendo en el azulejo. Edward estaba bañándose. Salí del cuarto y entré al baño, irritada porque él creyera que podía desconfiar de mí y haber cerrado nuestra conversación sin al menos escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—Solo tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante. No puedo perder mi empleo y no quiero perderte tampoco —hablé, sintiendo a mi corazón apretado, la angustia invadiéndome.

—Ven aquí —habló, abriendo la puerta de la regadera.

Me saqué la camiseta que cubría mi cuerpo y la puse encima del lavamanos, en seguida entrando bajo el chorro caliente de agua que caía dentro de la ducha. Edward puso los brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Disculpa —dijo él.

—Discúlpame también —hablé—. Lo aceptaremos, si es lo que quieres. No tengo miedo de lo que dirán de mí, aceptándolo o no, ya están chismoseando de todas maneras.

—Quiero aceptarlo si lo quieres también, no solo porque quieras agradarme después de una discusión.

—Me siento insegura con todo esto, Edward, creo que lo mejor sería no hablar sobre eso por ahora.

—¿Qué tal si nos informamos primero de qué es lo que están hablando? Después veremos qué es lo mejor que debemos hacer.

—Ok.

Bajamos a desayunar, Zaza ya estaba en casa, y apenas nos vio, estaba segura que había leído, por lo menos, una noticia sobre nosotros dos.

—¿Están hablando muy mal de mí? —indagué con una risa nerviosa.

—Ellos no saben de lo que hablan, niña —dijo Zaza—. ¿Qué pasó realmente? ¿Qué fotos son esas?

—¿Fotos? —pregunté.

No tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Entonces, de repente, me di cuenta de que todo ese tiempo que estábamos lidiando con el hecho de que el mundo entero sabía de mi romance con Edward, jamás pasó por mi mente el cómo habían descubierto sobre nosotros.

—Hay fotos de ustedes en todas las revistas, abrazados e intercambiando miradas. Creí que estaban intentando ser discretos con todo esto —dijo ella.

—¿Tienes alguna ahí? —pregunté.

—Garrapata, ¿para qué vas a ver eso? Toma ese consejo de mí, es mejor no saberlo.

—Quiero ver lo que están especulando. Zaza, ¿la tienes?

—Un momento —dijo reacia, pero regresando en seguida con una revista en manos.

—"La traición de Edward Cullen" —leí en voz alta la portada de "Gossip"

—Mierdas, como siempre —dijo Edward, sentándose a la mesa—. No leas eso, Garrapata. Vamos a comer en paz.

—Son las fotos de anoche, cuando estábamos en la pista de baile. Llegaste y pusiste los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo giré el rostro para hablar contigo. Parece que nos vamos a besar. Fue de ahí que sacaron esa conclusión —hablé, mostrándole las fotos a Edward.

—Me imaginé algo del tipo cuando Jessica me llamó anoche, pero no necesitas leer esas porquerías. Todo lo que escriben ahí es probablemente algo amarillista para vender revistas.

—"Edward Cullen realmente es un boom entre las mujeres. El cantante de 23 años no consigue contenerse en la fiesta del lanzamiento del CD "Joey Daddy In Da House" de Joey Gee, 22 años; y cuando estaba en la pista de baile puso sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de la periodista Isabella Swan, 26 años. Hace algunos días ya corrían rumores de que el astro había terminado su relación con la cantante Tanya Denali, 18 años, para estar con la morena, pero todo solo fue confirmado después de estas fotos. ¿Será que Edward no aguantó el hecho que Tanya quisiera permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio? ¿O será que Edward Cullen quería, de verdad, una mujer más madura?"

—Garrapata, de verdad, tira eso —dijo él, quitándome la revista de las manos.

—¿Por qué tienen que inventar algo totalmente fuera de la realidad? —Cuestioné, perpleja con todo lo que estaba escrito.

—Porque eso es lo que vende. Vamos a desayunar y después conversamos sobre eso, ¿ok?

Cediendo a su petición, me senté en la silla y coloqué un plato con solo una tostada, no tenía apetito alguno. Edward me observaba a cada mordida que daba, probablemente dándose cuenta de toda la tensión que irradiaba de mi cuerpo.

Zaza también estaba quieta, pero sentía que ella quería decir algo, solo era cuestión de tener oportunidad de estar a solas conmigo.

Cuando terminé mi comida, pedí permiso de la mesa y subí a mi cuarto, con el intento de agarrar mi notebook. No sé lo que pasaba conmigo, pero era como si quisiera leer cada palabra que estaban diciendo de mí.

En un día cualquiera, la primer cosa que haría sería entrar a mi e-mail, pero hoy, me atrapé digitando mi nombre y el de Edward en Google. Las noticias eran tantas que no sabía que cliquear primero.

Los _headlines_ eran tan ficticios que por un momento me cuestioné si esos periodistas creían que estaban escribiendo un guion de una novela mexicana adicionando, siempre que podían, una pisca de drama.

"_Dividido entre dos mujeres", "Isabella Swan: la periodista que acabó con un cuento de hadas" y "¿El nuevo Drangeline?" eran algunas de las noticias que aparecían. Cliqueé en la última y leí el cuerpo del artículo._

_Hace algunos años, los fans de Drad Pytt y Rachel Aniston, fueron tomados por sorpresa al leer que sus artistas favoritos habían acordado el divorcio y que el bello astro Hollywoodense ya estaba con otra. Angeline Belle, con quien había coincidido en la película Sr. & Sra. Jones, era la nueva mujer de su vida._

_Hoy, la historia pasa una vez más en Hollywood. Edward Cullen, uno de los mayores fenómenos musicales de los últimos años, mantenía una relación con la cantante pop querida de América, Tanya Denali, pero con la llegada de la periodista Bella Swan a su casa para escribir el artículo Celebridad del Mes, perteneciente a la revista "Crepúsculo", todo se fue por el caño. Anoche, en le fiesta de lanzamiento del CD de Joey Gee, "Joey Daddy in Da House", la pareja no pudo esconder su fuego y fueron atrapados por los fotógrafos, intercambiando abrazos y palabras de amor._

"_No podían parar de tocarse e intercambiar besos. Todo el mundo puede ver cuán enamorados están. Tanya definitivamente no tiene más oportunidades con el cantante." Contó una de las meseras que estaban en la fiesta._

_¿Cómo van a resolverse las cosas? Nosotros no sabemos. El escándalo Drangeline fue grande, pero con el pasar del tiempo la pareja logró ganar simpatía del público. ¿Será que Beward logra lo mismo?_

_Manténganse pendientes de nuestro sitio. Estamos siempre con alguna noticia fresquísima para ustedes._

Perfecto. Ahora, aparentemente, nos llamábamos Beward y estábamos siendo comparados con Drangeline.

En seguida entré en un foro de un sitio de fans de Edward —al cual me había registrado antes incluso de comenzar a vivir con él. El tema que estaba en lo más alto, con varias publicaciones y visualizaciones, contenía mi nombre.

**Publicado por EdwardIsMine a las 02:04 am**

**¿Miraron los chismes de que Edward traicionó a Tanya con la periodista que está con él? Sinceramente nunca me gustó Tanya y debo admitir que estuve hasta feliz con las noticias de que la relación de los dos no funcionó, ¿pero ahora se consigue otra? Ese sinceramente no es el Edward que conozco. Espero que sea todo mentira.**

…

**Publicado por TanyaRocks a las 02:06 am**

**Hola, EdwardIsMine, ¿cómo puedes estar feliz con el término de una relación de alguien? Tanya y Edward eran P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O-S juntos. Solo siendo ciega no puedes ver eso. ¿Y quién crees que es la mejor novia para él? ¿Tú? ¡Despierta! Edward hizo una estupidez. Apuesto que todo eso es porque Tanya quiere mantenerse pura hasta el día de su matrimonio. La periodista debe haber sido una fácil y dormido con él la primera noche.**

…

**Publicado por Iamazing a las 02:07 am**

**Ay, chicas, déjenlo hacer lo que él quiera con su vida. Ni siquiera debe haber traicionado a Tanya, siempre negó la relación.**

…

**Publicado por MaryCullen a las 02:07 am**

**No me importa que él esté de novio con otra persona, pero esa mujer no parece ser la mejor para él. Además, ella tiene VEINTISEIS AÑOS, es mucho mayor que él, ¡de verdad! Deberían acusarla de pedofilia jaja**

…

**Publicado por EdwardIsMine a las 02:08 am**

**TanyaRocks, eres quien debe despertar. ¿Crees que Tanya aún es virgen? ¡Idiota!**

Leyendo lo que esas chicas hablaban me daba ganas de reír y al mismo tiempo llorar. Hablaban como si estuvieran seguras de lo que pasaba con Edward, cuando la verdad no tenían ni idea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada —hablé, cerrando el notebook inmediatamente.

—Si fuera cualquier día, bromearía preguntándote si estabas viendo pornografía, pero sospecho muy bien lo que estabas haciendo —dijo él, sentándose a mi lado y abriendo la pantalla del computador.

—No puedo controlarme.

—¿Estás en un sitio de fans? Garrapata…

—Ellas me odian —hablé, sosteniendo el llanto.

—Para de tonterías, Garrapata, no tienen idea de lo que están hablando. Infelizmente, todo lo que ellas escuchan sobre esto viene de las revistas. Mira esta de aquí, ella dice que eres muy bonita y que parecíamos felices en las fotos que salieron —dijo él, apuntando para una publicación.

—Una en un millón —refunfuñé.

—Cuando aclaremos esto, estoy seguro que las cosas van a cambiar.

—Quisiera tener un cachito de tu optimismo.

Edward se quedó todo el tiempo intentando asegurarme que las cosas mejorarían, pero infelizmente sus palabras no parecían ser suficientes para cesar la angustia que crecía a cada momento en mi pecho.

Sugirió entonces que llamara a mi jefe de la revista y buscara saber cómo estaba la situación por mi lado, antes que comenzara a crecer mi paranoia. Seguí su consejo, pero apenas encendí mi celular, diversos mensajes aparecieron en la pantalla.

**¿Qué fotos son esas? ~ Ang**

…

**Las fotos ya se filtraron. ¿Cuándo sale la **_**sextape**_**? ~ Jake.**

…

**Broma. ¿Está todo bien? Sé que están inventándose muchos chismes. Llámame. ~ Jake.**

…

**Isabella, Alec desea tener una reunión contigo apenas termine el artículo de Edward. ~ Jeff**

…

**Como sé que eres un poco paranoica, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. ~ Jeff**

…

**Juro que es el último mensaje. ¿Es verdad? ¿Están juntos? ~ Jeff**

—¡Él va a despedirme! —hablé, mostrándole el mensaje a Edward en el que Jeff, mi superior, me contaba que Alec quería conversar conmigo.

—¡Para de sufrir anticipadamente, Garrapata! Además, la idea de ese artículo es tuya, no pueden despedirte y continuar haciendo algo que fue creado por ti.

—Pueden parar por completo con el artículo y tirarme a la calle.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas en la peor hipótesis?

—Porque si eso pasa, ya estoy más preparada —dije suspirando.

—Va a estar todo bien, Garrapata —habló, dándome un beso en la frente—. No vamos a crear problema donde no lo hay.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Podrás, sí, vamos a quedarnos abrazaditos.

—No puedo distraerme.

—Claro que podrás. Vamos, cuéntame la historia de esa serie que tanto te gusta.

—¿Friends?

—Eso. Cuéntame, ¿quién es ese Chandler? —indagó.

—Es el marido de Mónica, pero calma, solo estuvieron juntos hasta la quinta temporada.

La táctica de Edward para distraerme había surtido efecto. Me emocioné tanto contándole cada temporada de la serie que cuando estaba llegando al final, Zafrina golpeó la puerta llamándonos para almorzar.

Me sentía más tranquila, pero cuando el interfono sonó después del almuerzo, toda mi calma se fue río abajo. Jessica entró a la casa con una mirada que, si matara, yo estaría hasta enterrada.

La asesora le pidió a Edward conversar y siguieron a la sala. En ningún momento hizo ganas de tenerme en cuenta verbalmente o incluso a Zafrina.

—Va a llenar la cabeza de mi niño —bufó Zafrina a mi lado, cuando terminamos de llevar todos los platos a la cocina—. No me gusta esa mujer, ya me cansé de decirle.

—Es capaz que ni ella se gusta a sí misma.

—¿Cómo estás, niña? —preguntó Zaza, pasando la mano por la mía.

—Tengo miedo de la repercusión que todo eso pueda tener. Y hay un lado mío que quisiera que a las personas les agradara. Nunca hice nada malo, ¿por qué tienen que juzgarme por algo que ni siquiera es verdad?

—Eso pasa no solo en ese mundo de la fama, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces una persona cualquiera no es juzgada de manera errada? O incluso, ¿cuánta gente no habla mal de un amigo a sus espaldas? La diferencia es que puedes leer todo lo que erróneamente piensan de ti en las portadas de las revistas. Pero eso pasa.

—Solo tengo un mal presentimiento, Zaza, sé que pueden ser cosas de mi cabeza, a veces tengo la tendencia de ser un poco paranoica y hasta exagerada, ¿pero sabes cuando sientes que todo estaba demasiado bien? Parece que algo malo está solo esperando por suceder.

—Yo llamaría a eso pesimismo —dijo ella, carcajeándose—. No dejes que esas cosas malas llenen tu mente. Sigue mi consejo, ya vi más que tú, niña.

—Edward quiere aceptar que estamos juntos —le conté.

—¿Es necesario?

—Aparentemente sí. Creo que quiere contar la verdad y cómo pasó todo —dije suspirando.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, niña? ¿No es eso lo que toda mujer sueña? ¿Un hombre que esté orgulloso de estar con ella?

—Quería que fuese solo nuestro. Tengo miedo de la repercusión de todo eso.

—Nena, se sincera contigo misma. Todo ya está teniendo una repercusión inmensa y ellos no han escuchado tu versión, que es la verdad. Alguna otra cosa debe estarte preocupando —habló, pasando las manos por mi espalda y en ese exacto momento me sentí como una niña temerosa, recibiendo apoyo de su abuela.

—¿Y si él cree que no vale la pena?

—Niña, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Por qué no le dices que tienes miedo de eso?

—No sirve, Zaza. Edward va a decir que estoy loca o cualquier cosa así. ¿Y si no les sigo agradando a la gente aún después de que contemos la verdad? ¿Si la carrera de Edward decae? ¿Será que me va a culpar por todo eso?

—Mi amor, escucha lo que te digo. No te preocupes por cosas que no pasarán. ¿Por qué los jóvenes tienen esas manías, por Dios? Cuando tenía tu edad también era así, a todo le sacaba problema. A veces tenemos que aceptar que las cosas funcionan y permanecerán así.

—Me siento tan insegura.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que estoy un poco emocional porque cada día que me despierto pienso "solo tengo X días más con Edward"

—¿Y crees que Edward va a dejarte en paz cuando no estés viviendo aquí? Conozco a ese niño hace más de veinte años y puedo garantizarte que más insistente que él, no hay. Recuerdo que llegaba la noche, tenía solo cuatro años, Esme le había dicho que se cepillara los dientes y él venía después a la cocina a pedirme pastel. Se lo negaba y negaba, pero era en vano. El loco siempre salía de la cocina con un pastel en la mano.

—Anoche vi el video de su cumpleaños de 3 años. Era el niño más lindo del mundo.

—Era un niño hermoso. Hoy es un hombre hermoso. Apuesto que un día hará hermosos bebés —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

—No tan pronto. Los bebés solo de aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Viste cómo quieres o tienes un lado optimista que imagina un futuro con él? En ningún momento dije que haría bebés contigo, pero tu mente automáticamente pensó en eso. Cuando tiene que funcionar, niña, no hay quién lo separe.

—¡Mírate, viniendo llena de trucos conmigo! —hablé, fingiendo estar perpleja, pero al ver la sonrisa que me dio, no pude dejar de retribuirle—. Gracias, Zaza.

—De nada, niña.

—Voy arriba a hacer unas llamadas, mis amigos están un poco curiosos con todo esto que está pasando y voy a explicarles lo que pasó. aprovechando que Edward está ocupado.

—Ve.

Caminé hacia el segundo piso y, distraída, sin querer me golpeé el pie en una silla del comedor.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, agachándome para agarrarme el dedito e inspeccionar que daño había causado.

Agachada en el suelo, escuché la voz de Jessica y Edward viniendo de la sala.

—Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, Edward, eso que quieres hacer es suicidio, a nadie le gusta esa niña. Además, estás tirando por el retrete una carrera perfecta. Quieres aceptar una relación que tiene fecha de vencimiento.

—Jessica, basta de decir eso…

—Solo piénsalo un poco mejor. Aplacé los dos programas que tenías que ir mañana y pasado. Seguro van a preguntarte si eso es verdad, y todo lo que te pido es que lo niegues.

—No voy a negar algo que es verdad.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! ¿No ves que todo eso va a acabar en ocho días? ¿Viste que esa mujer pasa un mes viviendo de casa en casa? Qué vas a hacer, ¿vivir junto a ella en la casa de otras personas? O mejor, ¿vas a decirle que deje el trabajo y venga a vivir contigo? Porque si es eso lo que pretendes hacer, puedes estar seguro que van a llamar a Isabella de puta para abajo.

—Ten respeto al hablar de ella —dijo Edward de manera furiosa.

—Solo estoy siendo sincera. Sabes que no es desde hoy que trabajo en este medio, tengo experiencia. Edward, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es decir que todo esto fue un error, que no tienes nada con Isabella y decir que estás con Tanya.

—Jessica…

—Escúchame, es la mejor cosa que puedes hacer en tu carrera. ¿Llegar aquí no es lo que siempre soñaste? No dejes que el éxito se escape de tus manos, Edward. Tanya es la mejor salida. No necesitas ser novio de ella, solo ilusionar a los otros con eso.

—Jessica, eso no es algo que yo haría.

—Pero en una situación riesgosa como esta, Edward, es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres realmente pertenecer a este mundo. Eso no es nada al lado de lo que mucha gente ya ha hecho por sobrevivir aquí. Piensa en eso, es todo lo que te pido. Si tu…

—Ok —lo escuché decir. Mi cuerpo se estremeció súbitamente, no podía creer que Edward había aceptado pensar en una propuesta de esas.

—¿Vas a pensarlo? Es lo mejor que puede pasar, Edward. Escucha lo que te digo, siempre quiero tu bien.

—¿Podemos cerrar esta reunión?

—Sí. Los programas fueron re marcados, tienes estos dos días para pensar. Recuerda eso.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo él.

Sabiendo que su conversación había terminado, me levanté del suelo y fui corriendo para el piso de arriba. Cuando entré en nuestro cuarto, mi corazón estaba disparado y mis piernas débiles. Edward no sería capaz de aceptar una cosa de esas. Quería mucho creer eso. _Mi _Edward no haría eso, no se vendería.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y me hubiera quedado perdida en mis pensamientos, fui súbitamente despertada de mis desvaríos por Edward, quien entro en el cuarto con una mirada curiosa.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo él—. Zaza me dijo que ibas a llamar a tus amigos. ¿Ya llamaste?

—No, lo olvidé. ¿Qué quería Jessica? —cuestioné.

—Remarcó unos programas de televisión que tenía que hacer. Tenemos unos días libres solo para nosotros —habló, colocando los brazos a mi alrededor y dándome un beso en el cuello.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Necesitaba venir hasta aquí si era eso lo que quería?

—Ah, también quería saber cuál era el origen de las fotos y todo lo demás.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que estamos juntos.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Bella? —preguntó, exhalando con fuerza—. Además, ni siquiera pareció sorprendida con que se lo dijera. Jessica ya sabía que estábamos juntos, estoy seguro.

—Podía saberlo, pero nunca lo escuchó de nuestra boca. No le gusto, Edward.

—Pero a mí me gustas.

—¿Fue solo eso lo que dijo? —indagué una vez más.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza.

¿Por qué diablos no quería contarme que Jessica le había sugerido que desmintiera todo y se juntara a Tanya? Estaba ahí y lo escuché, no podían ser locuras de mi cabeza.

—Tu frente se va a congelar de esa manera —habló, pasando la mano por mi ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Garrapata?

—Boberías. Al menos es lo que espero —dije, colocando mis brazos alrededor de él y rogando para que todo no pasara de ser una inseguridad boba mía.

—¿Qué tal si comemos fuera? —cuestionó.

—Por mi todo bien, ¿pero no crees que todo lo que menos necesitamos en el momento es llamar más la atención?

—Tengo una amiga que es chef y dueña de un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que si le pido que nos prepare algo discreto para nosotros ahí, no vamos a llamar la atención de ningún paparazzi.

—No sé.

—Vamos, Garrapata.

—Si crees que vamos a pasar desapercibidos, está bien.

—Perfecto —dijo, dándome un beso en los labios.

Me haló a la cama y dejé que mi cuerpo se amoldara al de él, no queriendo que nada nos separara. Apretó unos botones en el control y la pantalla de proyección bajó del techo. El canal que estaba, coincidencialmente, pasaba un reportaje sobre nosotros.

—¡Polémica en los Ángeles! ¿Será que el famoso cantante Edward Cullen traicionó a Tanya Denali con la bella periodista Isabella Swan? ¡Más detalles sobre este triángulo amoroso después de comerciales! —decía el presentador.

Edward rápidamente cambió de canal, bufando a mi lado y prácticamente fusilándome con la mirada cuando le quité el control de la mano y regresé al canal que estaban chismeando sobre nosotros.

—¡Devuélveme el control, Garrapata! —dijo, intentando quitarme el control de la mano.

—No, quiero ver.

—¿Ver qué? Sabes tan bien como yo que todo lo que dirán es mentira. Acepta que van a estar creando rumores y vendiendo esas mentiras hasta que la gente se canse y busque algo nuevo, Garrapata. Trabajas en una revista, sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas.

—Saber cómo funcionan es totalmente diferente a sentirlo en la piel —hablé, aun negándome a devolverle el control.

—Dame el control, Garrapata, eso es masoquismo.

—Tal vez sea masoquista —hablé, y en lugar de hacer una broma, Edward se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño.

No sé si su intención era hacer que me sintiera mal y apagara el proyector, pero fue exactamente lo que hice. Me quedé sentada esperando que regresara, pero nada que aparecía, no sabía si debía dejarlo solo o si quería que corriera tras el, entonces esperé tres minutos más. Con una uña completamente roída y el corazón apretado de miedo sobre lo que pudiera estar re pensando sobre nuestra relación, salí del cuarto y entré al baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, viendo que estaba encendiendo una vela y colocándola al lado de la bañera que estaba llena de espuma.

—Si no te relajas, voy a enloquecer —dijo—. Estar de este lado del juego es nuevo para ti, pero he hecho de todo para no dejar que esto te consuma, y parece que todo lo que quieres es volver la situación peor de lo que ya está.

—Disculpa —fue la única cosa que logré decir antes de girarme y salir del baño.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó.

—A mi cuarto —hablé, mirándolo.

—Esto es para ti —habló, apuntando a la bañera.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí. Alice dice que tomar un baño en la bañera relaja, y sé que se suponía que eran de esas velas aromáticas que desprenden olor a lavanda o cualquier porquería que sea, pero fue la única vela que encontré. Parece vela que encienden para los muertos en la iglesia, ¿cierto? Mierda, puedes apagarla —habló, soplando la llama de la vela.

—¿Preparaste un baño para mí? —pregunté, un poco sentimental con el gesto.

—Sí, no vas a llorar, ¿cierto? —preguntó asustado—. Solo le puse un poco de eso y encendí la llave, ni siquiera fue mucho.

—Gracias —hablé, poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—De nada. ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño mientras llamo a esa conocida mía y ella puede reservar una mesa para nosotros dos?

—No —protesté, aun abrazándolo.

—¿Ya no quieres comer fuera?

—No es eso. Quiero que tomes el baño conmigo.

Se quedó conmigo en sus brazos hasta que el agua a nuestro alrededor arrugó nuestros cuerpos y se volviera demasiado congelante para que aguantásemos permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

Después del baño estaba sintiéndome más relajada e intentaba crearme menos problemas en la mente. Edward debía realmente estar sintiendo mi inseguridad con lo que estaba pasando en las últimas horas, ya que no se despegó de mi lado para nada.

Nos acostamos en la cama, mirando un canal que eligió él, y solo permanecimos hasta la hora que Edward había reservado la cena en el restaurante de su amiga.

—Félix ya está esperándonos abajo —habló, llevando un pantalón jean oscuro y una camisa verde musgo.

—Estamos combinando —hablé, sonriendo y viendo que estábamos con colores semejantes.

—Tu blusa es más verde que la mía. Mi verde es como popo de bebé y la tuya verde hierba.

—Esto se llama verde musgo —hablé, tocando su camisa.

—Verde musgo, verde popo, verde vómito de niña del exorcista… me entendiste lo que quise decir.

—Entendí —dije, soltando una risita.

Cuando bajamos al garaje, la expresión en la cara de Félix dejaba claro que alguna cosa iba mal.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Edward.

—Paparazis. Están afuera —dijo Félix.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Edward, estupefacto.

—Sí, son como mínimo cinco. Uno de ellos está en un carro. Si salimos van a intentar seguirnos.

—Mierda —dijo Edward, pasándose las manos por el rostro en señal de frustración—. Vamos igual.

—No es la mejor cosa para hacer, Edward —hablé, encontrando que eso realmente no era una buena idea.

—Los vidrios del caro son oscuros, no van a conseguir vernos bien y estoy seguro que apenas lleguemos al restaurante, tendremos total privacidad. No quiero que ellos me impidan vivir mi vida.

Como Félix había previsto, uno de los paparazzi que estaba en carro, realmente vino detrás de nosotros. Si ya no bastara todas las preguntas idiotas que hicieron cuando estábamos dejando la casa, aún teníamos que aguantar eso. No eran idiotas y sabían muy bien que Edward y yo estábamos dentro del carro, no teníamos ni como despistarlos. Eso no me gustaba ni un poco.

—¿Quieres regresar a casa? —preguntó Edward cuando estábamos casi llegando al restaurante.

—¿Me preguntas eso ahora? Ya estamos llegando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero puedo pedir la comida y llevarla a casa. Pareces paniqueada, no quiero forzarte a quedarte sentada en un lugar en el que probablemente vas a estar mirando a la ventana, viendo si alguien está detrás de nosotros, como estás haciéndolo ahora.

—Estoy mirando porque, de hecho, tenemos a alguien persiguiéndonos.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

—Quiero —admití.

—Ok. Félix, ¿tienes cómo llegar ahí y decirle a Leah que quiero lo de siempre para llevar? Sabe lo que es. Pide una porción para dos y puedes elegir lo que quieras para ti.

Félix estacionó el carro en una calle que estaba cerca para los funcionarios del restaurante, donde los paparazzi no tenían acceso, Edward y yo permanecimos en el carro y mis ojos curiosos no se apartaban del retrovisor, siempre atentos y con miedo de que alguien pudiese acercarse.

Félix se tardó un poco más de treinta minutos para regresar con nuestra comida, y apenas puso nuestras comidas en el asiento del copiloto, ya estábamos fuera del lugar y de camino a casa.

Apenas fue posible avistar el portón de la casa, también logramos ver los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi viniendo en nuestra dirección.

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Realmente están juntos?

—¿Cómo queda Tanya en toda esta historia?

—¿Siempre te gustaron las mujeres mayores, Edward?

—¿Pretendes hablar públicamente sobre la relación?

El carro ya estaba parado dentro del garaje, pero era como si las voces de los paparazzi aún se hicieran eco en mi cabeza. Ahora mismo no nos darían tregua.

Edward paró en la cocina, solamente para agarrar unos cubiertos y en seguidas fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

—¿Prefieres comer en la cama o en el balcón?

—¡En la cama! —hablé, sentándome en el colchón.

Abrió el tarrito de icopor y mi boca automáticamente se llenó de saliva al sentir el olorcito a comida.

—Es macarrón con cuatro quesos. Parece de verdad simple, pero es el mejor macarrón que he comido en mi vida; y mira que he comido muchas pastas en esta vida. Leah no solo prepara la pasta, también los quesos.

—Siendo bueno o no, solo por el olor estoy salivando. Tengo altas expectativas.

—¿Comamos? —preguntó, dándome un tenedor.

—¿Vamos a compartir un plato? ¿No pediste dos? ¿Quieres replicar la escena de la dama y el vagabundo?

—Eran dos perros, ¿correcto? —indagó y asentí, indicándole que si—. Entonces podemos hacer la alteración del nombre por "la Garrapata y el Cachorro", pero no me incomoda que, así como ellos, me gane un beso por accidente.

Cuando el último macarrón estaba en el plato, Edward puso a un lado el espagueti, se lo metió en la boca y puso el otro extremo en la mía, pero infelizmente el juego no funcionaba porque comenzaba a reírme y el espagueti se caía de mi boca. En el segundo intento se rindió, comiéndose la pasta y después me atacó con besos.

—¿Con sueño? —cuestionó, después de bostezar por milésima vez.

—Aham, dormí mal.

—Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y cepillarnos los dientes entonces.

Listos para dormir, nos acostamos en la cama, cara a cara. Mi pierna fue encima de su cadera y sus brazos protectoramente a mi alrededor.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —dijo, dándome un beso en los labios y respondí con una urgencia mayor de la que él esperaba.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello y mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya, sintiendo su sabor. Mis labios no contentos besaron también su cuello, chupando su piel, lamiendo cada centímetro que podían alcanzar.

—Creí que tenías sueño —habló con un tono de risa—. No que esté reclamando.

—Te quiero a ti más que dormir —dije, colocando la mano dentro de su calzoncillo y acariciando su aún flácido miembro.

Me respondió asegurando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome suavemente. Empujé su ropa interior y él levantó su cadera, facilitando mi trabajo.

—Quítate la camisa —pidió y atendí pronto.

Edward besó mi cuello y en seguida tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca. Mi mano continuaba acariciando su miembro hasta el momento que lo sentí rígido en mi palma.

No queriendo aguantar un segundo más, lo llevé en dirección a mi sexo, para que me penetrara. Cuando estaba dentro de mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aparentemente pensamos la misma cosa.

—Condón —hablamos al mismo tiempo y me levanté de encima de él.

—Mieeeerda —dijo él—. Tan bueno.

—Lo olvidé completamente —hablé, abriendo una gaveta de la mesita de noche. Cuando miré a Edward tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Nunca había entrado sin condón. Nunca. Todo es más mojado, más caliente… mejor.

—En poco —hablé, dándole un beso en los labios y abriendo el condón para colocarlo enseguida en su miembro—. Por ahora tiene que ser así.

—Lo sé —dijo, pasando la mano por mi cara—. Acuéstate en la cama.

Apenas me acosté, Edward se puso entre mis piernas, penetrándome lentamente. Sus movimientos eran calmados, una contradicción a la prisa que demostré antes.

Besó mi frente, las mejillas de mi rostro y por fin mis labios. Mi nombre salía de su boca y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos no parecía ser suficiente para mí. Mis brazos abrazaron su toroso y enterré mi rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, sintiendo su aroma.

—No te preocupes —dijo, atrayendo mi rostro frente al de él y besando mis labios dulcemente—. Soy solo tuyo.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus envestidas y mis ojos no lograron dejar los de él. Yo gemía involuntariamente por el placer que me proporcionaba y, cuando no aguanté más, un orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo. Palabras de las que no tenía control eran emitidas por mi boca.

Si él no hubiera silenciado mi grito con sus labios, solamente una frase estaría haciéndose eco por el cuarto: _te amo._


	24. Día 23

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, ****solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 23**

Escuchaba a alguien cuchichear, intentaba continuar durmiendo, pero era en vano, ya que había despertado gracias a la voz de mi novio a mi lado.

—Voy a hablar con ella. Sí, creo que va a aceptar. Claro que quiero verte. Está bien. También. También te amo —escuché hablar a Edward y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. _¿Con quién diablos estaba hablando?_

—¿Quién era? —indagué, girándome hacia él, aún un poco aturdida de sueño.

—Ah, ¿ya despertaste? Creí que estabas durmiendo, no fue mi intención despertarte —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

—Mi mamá, quiere que vayamos a almorzar con ella, y dijo que no aceptaba disculpas rebuscadas.

—Ah… —dije, sintiéndome tonta por haber desconfiado, aunque sea por apenas algunos segundos, que Edward podría estar hablando con una mujer cualquiera.

—¿Está todo bien, Garrapata? —cuestionó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_No, me siento insegura y paranoica. Quiero saber por qué nunca tocaste el tema sobre lo que va a pasar con nosotros dentro de una semana, después de tener que irme de esta casa. ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre la propuesta que te hizo Jessica relacionando a Tanya? ¿Por qué lidias mejor con esto que yo?_

—Está todo bien, sí. Creo que solo estoy un poco zonza del sueño —hablé con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Puedo mandarle un mensaje a mamá confirmando mi presencia?

—Claro.

—¿Está todo bien de verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —respondí, dándole un besito en los labios—. Puedes decirle a Esme que será un placer almorzar con ella.

—Ok —dijo con entusiasmo, agarrando el celular.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el baño, me cepillé los dientes y me quedé ahí parada, perdida en mis pensamientos. Debía conversar con Edward sobre mis inseguridades, pero tenía miedo, la vulnerabilidad me estaba ganando.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —cuestionó él, colocando los brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—En nosotros…

—Hmmm… —murmuró, pasando la nariz por mi cuello—. Cuéntame.

—Yo… yo… —comencé a hablar, pero más parecía estar balbuceando que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasó, Garrapata? —preguntó, girándome en sus brazos.

—Nunca sentí esto por nadie —admití, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza, de modo que no pudiese huir, aunque quisiera.

—Tampoco yo —susurró en mi oído—. Nunca, solo por ti.

Me relajé en sus brazos. Aunque temiese por el futuro, sería una loca si creyera que todo ese tiempo Edward estaba fingiendo sobre lo que sentía por mí. Ya escuché tantas palabras de amor en esta vida, pero era ahora, con él, que me sentía realmente amada.

—¿Bajemos? Tenemos que desayunar y avisarle a la abuela que no vamos a almorzar aquí. Sería bueno irnos después del desayuno.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, Zaza aún estaba en la cocina, preparando las cosas del desayuno. Canturreaba una canción de la radio y no nos vio llegar.

—Ya sé a quién voy a llamar para un dueto —habló Edward, parándose al lado de ella, y yo aproveché para sentarme en la silla que estaba en la barra.

—¿Quieren matarme? —indagó Zafrina, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo Edward, agarrándola de la mano—. ¿Qué piensas sobre ser _backing vocal¹ _en mi siguiente concierto, abuela?

—¡Niño, puedes parar de jugar conmigo!

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Te imagina con ropa brillante, cantando animada para un gran público? ¡Siempre he creído que tienes potencial para ser una _superstar_! —habló riendo.

—Lo criamos con cariño y hace estas cosas… —dijo Zafrina, balanceando la cabeza de un lado para otro—. Para de tonterías y sé útil ayudando a llevar esto a la mesa.

—Ok, vamos —estuvo de acuerdo, agarrando una cesta de panes y una jarra térmica con café.

Los dos salieron de la concina con las manos ocupadas, pero noté que la jarra de jugo de naranja aún estaba al lado del lavaplatos, decidí ayudar y bajarme de la silla en la que estaba sentada, pero apenas mis pies descalzos tocaron el piso helado, una nueva canción empezó en la radio y fui atraída por su envolvente melodía y la dulce voz de la cantante. No tenía idea de qué canción era esa, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que su letra hablaba, me identifiqué en el mismo momento.

_"Darling, hold me, _(Querido, abrázame)_  
Hold me, hold me, _(Abrázame, abrázame)  
_And never, (_Y nunca_)  
Never, _(Nunca)_  
Never, _(Nunca)_  
Let me go _(Me abandones)"

Mis ojos involuntariamente comenzaron a mojarse e intenté recomponerme cuando escuché los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cocina.

—Falta el jugo —dijo Edward, agarrando la jarra y deteniéndose cuando observó mi rostro—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —hablé, girándome—. Ya regreso.

—Bella, qué está… —comenzó a hablar, pero desistió cuando salí del cuarto y fui en dirección a la escalera.

Dulce fue mi ilusión al pensar que no vendría detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué estás extraña? —cuestionó, subiendo la escalera, prácticamente tirándose a mí.

—¡No sé!

—¿Es por causa de los paparazzi? ¿De lo que las revistas están hablando?

—No. Tal vez.

—¿Es el TPM?

—Siempre crees que... —comencé a reclamar, pero deteniéndome a pensar hice mis cuentas y esta vez, finalmente, Edward había acertado. Perfecto, voy a tener que quedarme sin él y peor aún, menstruando—. Esta vez, acertaste.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, aparentando satisfacción con su conclusión.

—Sí. Mierda —refunfuñé.

—Está bien, Garrapata —habló, colocando los brazos a mi alrededor y girándome, aún en la escalera. El hecho de estar dos escaleras arriba me dejaba a la misma altura que él—, conviví con una Alice adolescente con TPM. Era cruel. Muy cruel.

—Puedo imaginar —hablé, soltando una carcajada.

—No quiero verte así de mal, ¿ok? Sé que no tienes control sobre tus hormonas, pero estás tan extraña, distante. Las cosas no están pasando como las planeamos, pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco los paparazzi van a encontrar otra historia para vender. Con TPM o no, sé que eso también es una preocupación para ti.

—Ok.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahí arriba?

—Agarrar mi celular.

—Ah, está bien —dijo él, quitando los brazos que estaban alrededor de mi—, estaré abajo, comiendo con Zaza, ¿ok? No tardes.

—Está bien —hablé, dándole un beso en los labios.

Entré a nuestro cuarto y agarré mi celular, que estaba dentro de un bolso tirando encima de una silla. Busqué un nombre en mi lista de contactos y apreté el botón verde en la pantalla.

—En un mundo ideal, esta llamada sería para invitarme a participar en un _ménage²_; pero como te conozco, apuesto que es porque estás enloqueciendo. ¿Cierto?

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ah, Jake, me estoy sintiendo peor que una estúpida. Estaba todo bien hasta que esas malditas fotos salieron. Antes, solo me sentía un poco insegura porque tenía miedo de que después se arrepintiera de todo esto, ¿sabes? Porque aparentemente a nadie le agrado.

—Cuándo Edward va a tomar la decisión y hablar sobre eso, ¿eh? —cuestionó Jake.

—No lo sé. Le pedí que no hablara sobre eso, por ahora.

—¿De verdad, Bells? Ya hace mucho rato debieron haberlo hecho público. Les dije que los iban a descubrir, ¿no fue así? No sabían contenerse. Sinceramente, creo que esconderlo es la peor cosa que hicieron, el público juzga por lo que ve en las portadas de las revistas. Si Edward fuera a algún programa a hablar sobre lo que realmente pasó, van a comprender mejor su lado de la historia.

—¿Y si aún después de eso continúan odiándome?

—¿Y qué si la gente te odia? Hermosa, quien va a estar subiendo y bajando encima de él al final de todas las noches eres tú.

—Jake…

—Ok. Hablando en serio, no le pongas atención a eso; infelizmente, las personas siempre están buscando alguna cosa para odiar.

—Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a cambiar de esta manera en tan poco tiempo —suspiré.

—Y aún va a cambiar más, pero no dejes que esas tonterías abatan tu relación. Estabas tan feliz en estos últimos días.

—Lo sé —dije, ponderando si debía o no hablar sobre la conversación que escuché entre Jessica y Edward, necesitaba conversar con alguien sobre eso—. Anoche estaba subiendo al cuarto cuando escuché a Jessica y a Edward teniendo una conversación extraña. Ahí todo se volvió peor.

—¿Cómo así? Jessica es la asesora de él, ¿cierto?

—Sí. La escuché diciendo que él debería decir que nada pasó entre nosotros dos, pero lo peor fue que después le vino con unas estupideces, que debería salir con Tanya y crear un romance porque el público gusta de ellos y que yo arruinaré su carrera.

—Mierda de asesora. Por más que ella hable, solo él puede decidir si va a hacer alguna cosa o no; la decisión siempre será de él.

—Lo sé, pero lo sugirió y le pidió que pensara sobre ello. ¿Y sabes lo que respondió? "Ok". ¡Él dijo ok!

—¿De verdad? ¿Realmente crees que Edward sería capaz de hacer una cosa así? No me parece ese tipo de persona.

—No lo sé, Jake; no espero una cosa de esas del Edward con el que conviví estos días, pero tampoco sé de lo que sería capaz para mantener su carrera en el mismo nivel de siempre. Es su sueño y soy solo su novia.

—No te subestimes.

—Tengo miedo. Lo amo —admití, mi voz saliendo débil, como si fuera un susurro.

—Por el amor de Dios, no vas a comenzar a llorar, siempre te pones así cuando dejas que alguna inseguridad te abata. ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí después de James? Todo pasa, hermosa. Sinceramente creo que Edward no sería capaz de hacer una cosa de esas, pero no lo conozco. Solamente conversando con él es que tendrás alguna respuesta sobre tus inseguridades.

—No me contó sobre la conversación que tuvo con Jessica, le pregunté y no me contó sobre lo que hablaron.

—Verás que no quería preocuparte más de lo que estás. De verdad, Bells, habla con él.

—Lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Sería bueno que la próxima vez que me llames sea para contarme algunos detalles o me invites a un trío, porque si te escucho de nuevo llena de paranoia, voy ahí y te cacheteo.

—No necesitamos ser agresivos —hablé, soltando una risita.

—Ah, lo sé, pero ¿quién nunca soñó con darle una cachetada a su amiga cuando ella comienza a entrar en pánico? Ni en las películas me dejan hacer eso. Necesito encontrar un papel de gay en el cine.

—Va a ser liberador, ¿eh?

—Mucho. Probablemente el papel más fácil de mi vida. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que _"Brokeback Mountain"³_ tenga un remake?

—Creo que muy pequeñas. Más bien, "Las aventuras de Priscila, reina del desierto"⁴ tiene más oportunidades.

—¡No bromees conmigo que me animo! —dijo, soltando una estruendosa carcajada y lo acompañé—. Es así como me gustas, risueña, feliz. Me lo prometiste, ¿eh?

—Sí, lo prometí y lo cumpliré. Más tarde iremos a la casa de su mamá, y en la noche voy a hablar con él, te lo prometo.

—Ok. Mándame un mensaje para decirme que todo fue bien.

—Tranquilo. Voy a bajar que me está esperando para desayunar.

—Perfecto. Dile que le mandé un beso.

—Lo va a adorar —hablé sarcásticamente y ser rio—. Besos, Jake, gracias por todo.

—¡Siempre que lo necesites, hermosa! ¡Besotes!

Al bajar, Edward me miró con preocupación, pero abrí una sonrisa y aparentemente logré tranquilizarlo. Cuando me senté a su lado, junté su mano con la mía bajo la mesa; a ninguno de nosotros le importó comer con solo una mano.

—Subiremos para tomar un baño. Mamá nos llamó para almorzar allá. ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó a Zafrina.

—No, ya acordamos encontrarnos con tu madre la semana que viene.

—Para chismosear, ¿eh?

—Claro que no, niño, vamos solo a ponernos al día —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Las conozco, no me engañan.

Después de alistarnos, Félix nos esperaba para ir a casa de Esme. Los paparazzi aún estaban en el portón, pero felizmente, ninguno de ellos iba en algún automóvil, imposibilitando que nos siguieran. La casa estaba solo a un poco más de una hora de distancia y el viaje pasó volando gracias a la siesta que tomé en los brazos de Edward.

—Vamos a pasar toda la tarde aquí, te llamo cuando pases a buscarnos, ¿ok? —Le dijo Edward a Félix cuando salimos del carro.

—No hay problema.

Cuando tocamos el timbre, Esme nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Los extrañé! —dijo ella, abrazando a Edward—. Que milagro tener la oportunidad de verte en tan poco tiempo.

—Eres tan dramática, mamá —dijo él, abrazándola de vuelta y creo que ella le dio un pellizco.

—¡Háblame bien, Edward!

—También te he extrañado —bufó él, haciéndome reír.

—¡Y mi querida Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, envolviéndome también en sus brazos y dándome un beso en la mejilla, el cual inmediatamente retribuí.

—Estoy bien.

—Vamos a entrar. Tu papá está al teléfono con Emmett.

—¿Viene?

—Por lo visto no, Rose no quiere salir de casa. Llamé a Alice también, ¡pero esa niña no me atiende desde ayer!

—Ahora que empezó a salir con ese chico le está dando un descanso a todo el mundo —bromeó Edward.

—Ella está más quieta, ¿no es verdad? Bien, por lo menos aún voy a tener más tiempo para prepararme cuando vea a su novio de nuevo. Solo a Alice se le ocurre salir con un actor porno.

—La verdad, ella quiere que quede bien claro que ahora solo dirige películas —completé.

—Ah, verdad. Bien, tiene mi apoyo desde que no salga por ahí haciendo alguna película porno. Carlisle va a estar renegando encima de mí y no necesito eso.

—¿Qué están hablando de mí? —preguntó Carlisle. _Dios, por favor, haz que mi novio esté enterito como mi suegro cuando llegue a los cincuenta._

—Nada, estábamos hablando de Alice. ¿Qué dijo Emmett? —cuestionó Esme.

—Que no va a poder venir, queda para la próxima —dijo él.

Se giró hacia Edward y lo abrazó, dándole leves golpes en su espalda. En seguida fue mi turno de saludarme, poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla y ofreciéndome una sonrisa. Mis mejillas coloradas ya me estaban entregando.

—Qué bueno que nos acompañarán en el almuerzo de hoy. ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Bien… —respondí tímida.

—Tengo que terminar el almuerzo, ustedes se pueden quedar en la sala, conversando —nos informó Esme.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestioné, queriendo ayudar, ser útil de alguna manera.

—Creo que podré hacerlo sola, pero puedes distraerme mientras termino.

Edward y Carlisle se quedaron en la sala mientras la seguí a la cocina. La casa de los Cullen era mucho más pequeña que la de Edward, pero aun así era como cuatro de la mía. Por todos los cuartos que pasábamos, era posible ver fotos de sus hijos y adornos diversos, cosas que Edward ya me había dicho que su madre tanto amaba. Sonreí al ver, cerca de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, la escultura con la que me había presentado.

—Estoy haciendo pasta, porque sé que nunca fallas con eso —dijo, mirando el horno—. Espero que seas una gran fan del rondelli⁵

—Me encanta.

—Tocaron el timbre justo después de poner la comida en el horno, entonces va a tardar un poquito para estar listo.

—No hay problema, desayunamos antes de salir.

—¿Todo bien en el camino? Zafrina me dijo que anoche había algunos fotógrafos en la puerta de la casa.

—Sí, anoche hicieron un plantón ahí, pero hoy al menos nos dieron un descanso, o al menos es eso lo que espero —dije con una risa débil.

—¿Estás lidiando bien con todo esto, mi amor?

—Es un poco tormentoso. No sé si leíste alguna cosa de lo que están hablando, pero es todo mentira, quisiera que las personas lo hubieran sabido de otra manera. Por un lado, tengo miedo de estar perjudicando la carrera de Edward, y que aceptar esto solo va a empeorar las cosas y, por otro lado, me da miedo perder mi empleo, después surge el miedo de perder a mi novio…

—¿Ya conversaron sobre todo esto?

—No —hablé bufando—. Sé que estoy equivocada, que debería hablar con él, pero es difícil, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero conversar es siempre la mejor solución. Una de las mayores peleas que tuve con Carlisle fue porque le conté que estaba embarazada de Alice cuando ya estaba en el tercer mes de gestación.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté perpleja—. ¿Él no se dio cuenta?

—Obvio que se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, estaba esperando que yo hablara sobre eso. No planeamos a Alice, nuestro objetivo era tener un hijo después que Emmett tuviera cinco años, pero terminó siendo antes. Yo era joven y estábamos pasando por una fase difícil, los problemas pasan en todas las relaciones. Me sentía insegura, pensando que Carlisle iba a culparme por el embarazo porque nunca fui la persona más responsable del universo a la hora de tomar anticonceptivos —dijo aburrida.

—¿Se decepcionó?

—Cuando finalmente saqué coraje, dijo que estaba molesto, que sabía que lo estaba escondiendo y que era una tonta al pensar que me culparía por alguna cosa. A veces, nuestro error es creer que podemos adivinar las reacciones de las otras personas.

—Las cosas con Edward parecen pasar de una manera más intensa; al mismo tiempo, el cómo me trata hace que me sienta segura, también tengo miedo de que pase alguna tontería que lo aleje de mí.

—No gastes tu tiempo pensando en cosas negativas; estoy segura que si conversan, todo ese peso que está en tus hombros se va a ir, y verás que todo no pasaba de una inseguridad boba.

—En la noche voy a conversar con él.

—Perfecto. Si hace alguna tontería, puedes llamarme que voy ahí con una chancla en la mano.

—Ok —hablé riendo.

—Ahora cuéntame una cosa que estoy loca por saber: ¿Cómo reaccionó la zorra de Jessica cuando vio las fotos? Debe haber llorado sangre.

—No le gustó ni un poco, al menos fue lo que dijo Edward. A ella no le agrado, ¿eh? Dice que no soy buena compañía para él, porque soy una periodista y esas idioteces que siempre inventa para crear problemas en mi relación. Tampoco hago ánimo de agradarle porque no la soporto.

—Ya me cansé de decirle a Edward que debería buscar otra asesora, si al menos ese mocoso me escuchara. Qué buenos tiempos eran cuando le decía algo y era solo cuestión de amenazarlo, diciéndole que no lo dejaría tocar el piano por una semana, y rapidito me obedecía. Bien podrías chantajearlo…

—¿Cómo?

—Sexo —dijo, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo.

—¡Esme! —exclamé, sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse.

—Ah, por el amor de Dios, ¿eh, Bella? Hasta parece que son dos santitos y están guardándose vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Los chantajes sexuales funcionan fácil; fácil con Carlisle.

—Esta familia es increíble… —murmuré y Esme comenzó a reírse a mi lado.

—Solo te estoy dando unos _tips_ de relaciones —dijo riendo.

—Sí, estás aconsejándome dejar a tu hijo sin sexo —hablé, riéndome junto a ella por la frase que salió de mi boca.

—Solo en el caso de ser necesario —avisó—. La vida es muy imprevista, ¿eh? Quién diría que estaría hoy aconsejando a mi nuera a chantajear a mi hijo.

—Ni me digas. Edward y yo hemos tocado ese tema.

—¿Qué esperas de aquí a un año, Bella?

—¿Cómo así?

—¿Dónde te ves de aquí a un año? ¿Cuáles son tus expectativas para el futuro?

—Hmmm… no lo sé. Espero estar sintiéndome tan feliz como en los últimos días. ¿Quién sabe y tal vez estar aquí, recordando esta conversación que tuvimos? ¿Tal vez contándote cómo chantajeé sexualmente a tu hijo la noche anterior? —dije riendo—. No sé lo que esperar, Esme. Quiero estar con Edward, feliz… amando.

—Entonces has que suceda —dijo, guiñándome—. La mamá de Carlisle acostumbraba siempre a hacer eso conmigo, todas las veces que íbamos donde ella me preguntaba lo que esperaba que pase el próximo año. Siempre decía solamente una cosa: mi deseo era siempre tener a Carlisle a mi lado, no importaba la situación que creara en mi mente. Eso siempre lo logré.

—Son una bella pareja, Edward tiene mucho orgullo de ustedes. Creo que incluso entiendo un poco cómo se siente porque también me siento muy orgullosa del matrimonio de mi papá y madrastra. Siempre hicieron de todo para que la relación funcione.

—¿Cómo está lidiando tu familia con el hecho de que tengas un novio "famoso"?

—Mi papá siempre va a estar feliz si yo estoy feliz. Aparentó un poco de celos, pero creo que tal vez sea porque casi no he tenido tiempo para él desde que comencé con este trabajo. Edward y él se conocieron vía internet.

—Entiendo. Además, disculpa entrometerme, pero ¿ustedes ya decidieron cómo van a llevar este noviazgo después de acabar tus días viviendo con él?

—No —hablé, exhalando con fuerza—. Sinceramente, antes ni siquiera pensaba en eso, solo viviendo cada día junto a él, pero ahora… falta solo una semana y no tengo idea de lo que Edward pretende hacer.

—¿_Tú_ sabes lo que quieres?

—Quiero que sigamos juntos, independiente de la situación, creo que él también quiere eso, pero sería bueno escucharlo de su boca. Solo podemos resolverlo juntos.

—Exactamente. Te ama, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué? —indagué, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse y mariposas bailar en mi estómago.

—No me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé. Una madre sabe reconocer cuando su hijo está loco de amor —habló sonriente—. Espero que te lo haya dicho.

—No me lo ha dicho, pero lo siento, las pequeñas cosas que hace me demuestren ese amor. Espero sepa que es recíproco.

—Debe saberlo, el primer te amo es siempre difícil de decir.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuándo se lo dijiste a Carlisle?

—Sí, pero creo que sería pasarse de los límites contarte detalladamente el momento exacto —dijo ella, soltando una carcajada—. Lo que importa es que, aunque después de que haya repetido las mismas palabras justo después de mí, ya sabía mucho antes que él me amaba. Ahora, me siento un poco nostálgica, recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer… creo que estoy volviéndome realmente vieja.

—Bobadas, ¡estás perfecta!

—Lo intento, ¿eh? Carlisle no se pasa ni una crema y está de esa manera, mientras yo tengo un cajón solo de productos antiarrugas. Vida injusta —dijo ella, haciéndome reír—. Hmmm… ¿Sientes ese olorcito? Vamos a ver si ya podemos llevar esto rápido para adentro.

Con todo preparado y con un olor de hacer babear la boca de cualquier mortal, llevamos la comida al comedor y llamamos a Carlisle y Edward para que se juntaran a nosotras.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban? —Edward cuestionó, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Le retribuí con un leve beso en los labios y él pareció un poco sorprendido con mi acción, tal vez porque estábamos sentados en frente de sus padres.

—Cosas de mujeres —evadí.

Comimos intercambiando algunas palabras, Esme preguntó cómo estaba la popularidad de la nueva música de Edward y afirmó que todos los días escuchaba la canción varias veces sonando en la radio. Edward respondía de forma educada y animada, dejándome contenta porque había superado lo sucedido la última vez que estábamos todos juntos.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría mucho? —preguntó Esme retóricamente después de terminar su comida—. Que, así como en los viejos tiempos, tocaras una canción para nosotros.

—Claro, mamá —dijo Edward, sonriendo, pero apenas se levantó de la silla para atender al pedido de su madre, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quién te está llamado en horario de almuerzo? Esa gente no tiene educación, ¿no? —indagó Esme. Algo me decía que, para reclamarle de esa manera, sabía muy bien quién era en esa llamada.

—Disculpa —dijo él y en seguida atendió el celular—. ¿Aló? Estoy en casa de mis padres. No, voy a regresar a casa. No puedes marcarme cosas así, sin avisarme. No sé si me gusta eso, Jessica. ¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer eso en público? ¿No puede ser por el computador o incluso en casa? Tenías que haberme preguntado antes de decidir las cosas. Lo sé. Lo sé. Creo que será bueno, solo eso. No te estoy amenazando, solo estoy siendo honesto. Ok. Bella va conmigo. ¿Nos vamos a encontrar allá? Pásale la dirección a Félix, él va a buscarme aquí más tarde. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar allá? Ok. Entonces dale la dirección a él y dile que me busque aquí a las seis y nos vamos directo para allá. Está bien. Ok. Chao.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, un poco ansiosa por lo que tenía que decir.

—Después de aquí iremos a una cena que Jessica marcó con Tanya y su asesora. Vamos a discutir algo sobre los extras del DVD, al menos fue eso lo que entendí.

—¿Realmente cree que estar en público con Tanya es lo que necesitamos ahora? —cuestioné preocupada.

—No sé qué pasa por la mente de Jessica —dijo bufando—. En fin, vamos adentro que haré lo que hago mejor. Quiero decir, solo relacionado con una cosa… ¿eh, Garrapata?

—Sí, solo relacionado con tu capacidad de incomodarme en frente de otros, ese definitivamente es tu mejor talento —dije y comenzó a reír.

Entramos en una sala pequeña que en el centro ostentaba un modesto piano negro. Edward dijo que Esme había hecho de todo para dejar el lugar parecido a su casa en Chicago, mostrándome una foto que adornaba una de las paredes. Era una fotografía de Edward tocando piano con toda la familia reunida, celebrando navidad hace tres años.

—Tanto tiempo que no me visitas, que el piano ya está empolvado —habló Esme.

—Debes estar usando alguna metáfora porque con esa manía de la limpieza, dudo que tengas un solo pelo en ese piano —dijo, sentándose al banco—. ¡Y es menos de tres meses que vine!

—¡Tienes que visitarme una vez por semana! Y a quién le importa, ¿eh? Solo te tuve en mi vientre por nueve meses…

—Señora Esme, sin chantajes emocionales. ¡Puedes detenerte! —dijo en tono acusatorio y Esme roló los ojos—. ¿Puedo tocar?

—¡Toca! —habló, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Entonces comenzó a tocar una canción que era conocida a mis oídos. Por primera vez, en lugar de observarlo, miraba de manera discreta a sus padres. La expresión de adoración en el rostro de ellos era tan clara que una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y apenas me notó, Esme retribuyó el mismo gesto.

—Ustedes, dentro de poco van a tener que limpiarse la baba —dijo Edward, riendo.

—Quédate quieto y continúa tocando —protestó Esme.

—Eso es explotación, ¿viste? Siéntate aquí conmigo, Garrapata, ven a ayudarme.

—No tengo idea de cómo tocar eso, Edward.

—Te enseño, ven —dijo, halando de mi mano y colocándome sentada a su lado.

—Disculpen, van a tener que escuchar esto —hablé, mirando a Esme y Carlisle que, al contrario de mí, parecían encontrar todo muy divertido.

—Tienes que apretar estas de aquí —dijo, poniendo mis dedos encima de dos teclas—, y con esta mano presionas estas dos.

—Ok —hablé, apretando todas.

—Solo cuando te diga.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—Es muy fácil.

—Para ti… —murmuré.

Como era de esperar, el intento de Edward de enseñarme a tocar alguna cosa fue pésima. Cuando me equivoqué las primeras notas, todos lo encontraron gracioso, pero cuando sonidos ensordecedores comenzaron a salir, nadie logró evitar las muecas, y veía el momento en que Esme se iba a arrepentir de haber entrado en esa sala de música.

—Creo que eres más talentosa cuando estás con las manos en otra cosa —habló Edward a mi lado y le di un jalón de orejas—. ¡Mierda, Garrapata! ¡Jalarme la oreja no! ¡Eso dolió!

—¡Para de estar hablando de cosas indecentes en frente de tus padres! —susurré.

—¿Qué indecencia? ¡Estaba refiriéndome a la comida! ¡Eres una excelente cocinera! Dios del cielo, después soy yo el pervertido. No logras pasar un minuto sin pensar en vulgaridades, ¿eh, Garrapata?

—¡Para, Edward! —hablé, sintiendo mi rostro rojo y rogando para que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación, pero cuando me giré vi que Carlisle estaba intentando contener la risa. _Perfecto, tuvo que escucharme decir eso, solo para ponerme más incómoda._

—Niños, ¿quieren comer alguna cosa dulce? No preparé nada, pero tu papá trajo una torta de chocolate que tiene buena pinta.

—Yo quiero —hablé animada—, es de chocolate.

—No te olvides de embarrarte mucho —Edward habló bajito en mi oído.

—Mira, hoy estás tan imposible, que voy a seguir el consejo de tu madre en este mismo instante.

—¿Qué consejo?

—Ah, créeme, no quieres saber.

Esme trajo un trozo de torta y, para no ser la única hambrienta al comer, le rogué a Edward para que también aceptara un pedazo. Cuando estábamos casi terminando la deliciosa maravilla de chocolate, Carlisle sacó un tema que llamó por completo mi atención.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco de mímica?

—No. Absolutamente no —protestó Edward.

—Solo un poquito —hablé, mirando a mi novio, ya que era el único que había protestado.

—No, te vuelves una persona muy miedosa.

—Solo una partidita.

—No, Garrapata.

—Mierda… —murmuré y en seguida me acerqué a su oído—. Es una lástima, porque si jugáramos y ganáramos, te podría, quien sabe, dejar que juegues nuevamente con_ las chicas_…

—¿Me estás chantajeando con sexo?

—Sí.

—Ok, gente —dijo Edward, girándose hacia su madre y padre—. Solo una partida.

Infelizmente, no le ganamos a Esme y Carlisle. Edward incluso se decepcionó un poco y pidió jugar una vez más, pero Esme dijo que una partida había sido suficiente.

Pasamos el resto del poco tiempo que teníamos, antes que Félix apareciera para llevarnos, sentados en la sala, conversando sobre todo y todos. Aparentemente, la vecina de Esme estaba traicionando al marido millonario con el jardinero llamado Alejandro, y ella los atrapó la semana pasada teniendo sexo en el jardín. Esme hablaba de todo con tanto entusiasmo que no me sorprendería si en mitad de la conversación admitiera que poseía unos binoculares y permanecía en la ventana espiando lo que acontecía en su vecindario.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dieciocho horas, Félix llegó para buscarnos y nos despedimos rápidamente de Esme y Carlisle, prometiendo visitarlos apenas nos fuera posible.

—No te olvides que la base de toda relación es la comunicación, ¿viste? —cuchicheó Esme en mi oído cuando estaba por entrar al carro.

—Ok, gracias por el almuerzo.

—De nada, mi cielo.

Apenas entré en el carro, Edward estaba con el celular y enfrente, Félix ajustando el GPS.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Voy a llamar a Jessica y ver si ya está saliendo de casa para encontrarnos allá —dijo, aprestando el botón del aparato y llevándoselo a la oreja—. Ya estoy saliendo de aquí, ¿vas a tardar? Ok. ¿Es necesario que hagamos esto en público, Jessica? No estoy protestando. Está bien, está bien. Chao.

—¿Y entonces?

—Va a retrasarse. Vamos directo a Aquarius.

—¿Qué restaurante es ese?

—No sé, no lo conozco. Jessica dijo que es un lugar más reservado y que probablemente no tendremos paparazzi importunando.

—¿Por qué no podían conversar en otro lugar? ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente en un restaurante?

—Jessica dijo que es porque las cosas están pesadas entre Tanya y yo, ya que esas fotos que salieron infelizmente terminaron envolviéndola. Lo encuentro una tontería, pero no cuesta nada.

—Apuesto que no está ni un poco feliz con que estés llevándome contigo.

—La verdad no reclamó, probablemente ya se acostumbró a que de mi lado no vas a salir más —dijo, dándome un suave beso en los labios.

—Perfecto —hablé, retribuyéndo su pequeña demostración de afecto.

Al llegar al restaurante, aparentemente el lugar no era tan reservado como Jessica había dicho, ya que dos paparazzi estaban en la puerta y el lugar era todo hecho de vidrio, dando la impresión de estar en un acuario. Todos los que estaban afuera podían ver lo que ocurría adentro. Eso ya no me estaba oliendo bien.

—No vamos a quedarnos esperándola, ¿cierto? —indagué cuando aún estábamos dentro del carro.

—No, dijo que Tanya ya estaría adentro con su asesora. Imposible quedarnos aquí con los paparazzi.

—Ok —hablé, colocando la mano en la puerta del carro para salir. Cuando miré el rostro de Edward, tenía el ceño fruncido y aparentaba estar un poco confundido—. ¿Qué pasó, Cachorro?

—Nada —dijo, dándome una sonrisa y en seguida saliendo por su lado del carro.

Apenas estuvimos expuestos, los paparazzi hicieron fiesta. Félix estaba detrás de nosotros, pero era en vano intentar protegernos de los fuertes flashes que eran disparados en nuestra dirección. _¿Cuál sería la historia melodramática que mañana irán a estampar en las revistas?_

—¿Edward, sabes que Tanya está en el restaurante? ¡No hagas sufrir más a la joven trayendo contigo a Isabella! —gritó uno de los hombres.

—¿Viniste a una cita? —indagó otro.

—Isabella, ¿qué tienes para decir? —cuestionó otro que, aparentemente surgió de la nada. _Ellos siempre surgen de la nada._

—¡Bella, si Edward no te quiere, yo te quiero! —exclamó uno, soltando una estruendosa risa, pero aparentemente solo él lo había encontrado gracioso.

Edward estaba con las manos cerradas, caminando rápido frente a mí, volviendo ese, el último comentario que escuché de los hombres de afuera, ya que fueron detenidos de entrar al establecimiento por los hombres de seguridad.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen, sea bienvenido a Aquarius.

—¿En qué mesa está la señorita Denali?

—Está en el centro del salón, sígame, por favor, que lo llevaré hasta la mesa.

—Señor, voy a quedarme en el bar, tomando una coca ¿ok? Cené con Zafrina y Carmen antes de salir de casa —dijo Félix, apuntando al bar, donde había otros tres hombres mirando un partido de fútbol americano en la televisión.

—Claro —dijo Edward y en seguida se giró para seguir al _hostess⁶_ hasta la mesa que teníamos.

Tanya estaba literalmente en el centro del salón, y me preguntaba si no tenía la capacidad para escoger un lugar que llamara menos la atención. Una mujer morena estaba a su lado y me recordaba haberla visto ya algunas veces, probablemente era su asesora.

—Hola —dijo Edward. Tanya y su asesora rápidamente se levantaron para saludarlo.

—¡Hola, Edward! —dijo la rubia de manera exagerada—. Estábamos solo esperándote para pedir las entradas. Esta es Julie, ya la conocen, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Bella me está acompañando, tampoco creo que necesite hacer las presentaciones, ¿no es cierto?

—Pues sí, aunque no la conociéramos sabría quién es gracias a las portadas de las revistas de los últimos días.

—Lo sé, infelizmente fuiste metida en esta situación… —comenzó a disculparse, pero la rubia puso la mano arriba para interrumpirlo.

—No hay problema, Edward —dijo con un guiño.

—Aquí está su menú, señor —dijo el mesero, acercándose a nosotros y entregándonos un menú a Edward y a mí—. ¿A las señoritas les gustaría pedir algo más?

—Un agua con gas, por favor —pidió Tanya—, y una ensalada de langosta de Maine.

—También me gustaría una ensalada; y una más, por favor —dijo Julie, apuntando a su copa de vino.

—Bella… —murmuró Edward a mi lado—. Todo aquí son frutos del mar.

—Lo estoy viendo —hablé, mirando el menú—, quién diría que existieran tantos tipos de ostras…

—No quiero comer pez —refunfuñó.

—Hay _carpaccio_ de atún —comenté, apuntando a lo que estaba escrito en el menú, con la esperanza que fuera algo que le agradara.

—Argh.

—Para de refunfuñar. Pide un plato principal que solo comerás una vez —cuchicheé—, tienen salmón a la parrilla, lo comiste esa vez que lo hice para ti.

—Pero ese no va a ser tú quien lo hizo.

—¿Algún problema? —cuestionó Tanya, mirándonos, probablemente curiosa por saber lo que susurrábamos.

—No —mentí.

—No soy muy fan de los frutos del mar —admitió Edward.

—Ah, sí, pídeles que te hagan otra cosa —dijo Julie.

—No hay nada más que frutos del mar.

—¿Y entonces? Saben quién eres, eso basta. Es solo que pidas lo que quieras que ellos te atenderán. Todo es una cuestión de status, querido.

—La verdad, me conformaría si hicieran estos macarrones de aquí, pero sin el camarón y el salmón.

—Lo puedes pedir de la manera que quieras, Edward, te van a atender —dijo la asesora de Tanya.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, cuando Edward solicitó el plato de la manera que quería, el mesero pareció anotar todos los detalles y preferencias de Edward. Era obvio que, si no fuera uno de los cantantes más populares del momento, el funcionario ni siquiera pondría atención a sus deseos.

Estábamos en medio de nuestra comida, cuando Edward quiso sacar el tema que era el motivo de estar ahí.

—Jessica aún no llega, pero creo que podemos hablar sobre el DVD. ¿Cuál es la idea que ustedes tienen?

—Queríamos hacer tipo un documental, ya sabes, para poner los extras con algunas historias sobre mi vida, ya sabes. Entonces en una parte tendría testimonios de amigos, ya sabes. Ahí quisiera que hablaras un poco de mi en esa parte porque estoy segura que los fans se pondrían muy felices, ya sabes.

_Dios mío, si esa chica dice una vez más un "ya sabes", juro que voy a enloquecer._ Intentando no prestar atención a lo que balbuceaba, miré a mi alrededor y vi que dos paparazzi estaban siendo detenidos de fotografiar a través del vidrio por los hombres de seguridad del restaurante. _Venir hasta este lugar, que nos dejaba tan expuestos, definitivamente había sido un error. No veía la hora de irnos._

Tomándome por sorpresa —gracias a mi distracción—, el celular que estaba en mi bolsa comenzó a tocar y todos en la mesa me miraron.

—Con permiso —hablé, levantándome y caminando hasta el baño para atender el celular con más privacidad.

Apenas llegué hasta el retrete, miré la pantalla y el numero era privado. Al atender, la llamada se calló. Esperé unos minutos más para ver si me volvían a llamar, pero nada.

Guardando el aparato nuevamente dentro de mi bolsa, salí del baño y fui en dirección a la mesa en la que estábamos antes, pero cuando me estaba acercando, mis pies súbitamente pararon y no logré caminar más gracias a la inesperada escena que se mostraba frente a mí.

Tanya estaba riendo junto a Edward y tenía su mano sobre el puño de mi novio. Él parecía haber encontrado gracioso y también reía junto a ella; entonces, la rubia se inclinó y rápidamente pegó sus labios a los que pensé me pertenecían solo a mí.

Mi corazón estaba disparado y parpadeaba rápidamente, rogando para que todo no pasara de ser una alucinación de mi mente. De pronto, vi flashes siendo disparados cuando miré hacia atrás, probablemente aún con una expresión de shock en el rostro; los paparazzi lograron liberarse de la seguridad y estaban libremente fotografiando todo lo que ocurría dentro del restaurante. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar por el pánico que estaba sintiendo, y las luces eran tan fuertes que apenas lograba ver lo que estaba pasando frente a mí.

Intentando escapar, corrí hacia el hall del restaurante, donde Félix estaba en el bar y fui inmediatamente en su dirección.

—Félix, llévame a casa —le pedí.

—¿Qué pasó, señorita? —indago preocupado, levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado—. La señorita está pálida, siéntese, por favor.

—Sácame de aquí, Félix, por favor —pedí nuevamente.

—Ok —dijo, colocando el brazo sobre mi hombro y llevándome en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando salimos, los paparazzi comenzaron a gritarme al oído.

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella? ¡No logramos ver lo que estaba pasando dentro! ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Por qué estás tan abatida?

—Edward eligió a Tanya, ¿no es verdad? —dijo uno de los hombres, acercándose a mí.

—¡No te me acerques! —grité.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Félix, abriendo la puerta del carro para mí.

Mientras Félix conducía, la noche de hoy estaba en replay en mi mente. ¿Eso significaba que Edward había aceptado hacer lo que Jessica le pidió? ¿Era por eso que parecía tan vacilante cuando salimos del carro y entramos al restaurante? ¿Tenía tanto miedo de lo que yo pensara que esperó a que me fuera para poner su plan en acción?

Se estaba riendo con ella y después besándola. Mientras sospechaba que eso no significaba nada para él, sabía que él había hecho una elección. Si al menos me hubiera contado, tal vez no me alarmaría. ¿A quién estoy queriendo engañar? Es claro que me alarmaría de cualquier manera. Edward siempre pareció tan diferente de todos los otros con quien he convivido; pero, así como buena parte de las personas que lucharon para llegar aquí, también se vendió a la fama. Me sentía traicionada.

También me sentía una idiota. Aunque todo ese tiempo no quería volver pública nuestra relación, tenía una pequeña parte de mí que soñaba con que Edward ignoraría las palabras de Jessica y que encontraríamos una manera de hacer que funcionara, aceptándolo o no. Tal vez él estaba en lo correcto desde el principio y lo primero que debimos hacer era admitir que estábamos juntos. Ahora estaba aceptando a alguien que quería ser aceptada, al contrario de mí.

—¿La señorita está mejor? —indagó Félix, mirando por el retrovisor.

—No —murmuré, mirando a la ciudad a mi alrededor.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer?

—Solo llévame a la casa de Edward.

El celular de Félix comenzó a sonar y él atendió.

—Sí señor. Ella está conmigo. No sé. No. Quiere volver a casa. Sí. No. Bella, Edward está preguntando si podemos volver para buscarlo.

—¿Puedes dejarme en casa primero? —indagué y aceptó.

—Si. Voy a dejarla a casa y en seguida paso a buscarlo. Aparentemente sí, señor. Ok.

Cuando llegamos a casa, algunos paparazzi aún estaban ahí y mi impulso era gritarles a todos. Apenas el carro paró, abrí la puerta y me fui corriendo dentro de casa, subí a mi cuarto y tiré mi bolsa en la cama, intentando calmarme. De pronto, una furia comenzó a surgir y mi mente estaba tan caótica que no lograba organizar mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo creía que podía simplemente aceptar hacer una cosa de esas y no hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué la fama era tan importante? ¿Qué tenía de tan especial esa niñita que a todo el mundo le agradaba? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que escuchar lo que Jessica dijo?

Me senté en la cama e intenté calmarme respirando profundo, él no pudo haber aceptado eso, ¿pudo? Si eso era solamente una mentira contada a los demás, ¿por qué me importaba? ¿Por qué me lastimaba?

La decepción fue apareciendo y junto a ella el arrepentimiento. ¿Será que una vez más me envolvía con alguien que me mentía? ¿Y si Jessica le dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena y que debería librarse de una vez de mí? Lo que pasó hoy solo me provo que definitivamente prioriza su carrera.

—¿Garrapata? —escuché la voz de él atreves de la puerta.

—No quiero conversar ahora.

—Pero yo quiero. Habla conmigo.

—¡Lo vi! —grité.

—¿Qué? Bella, no… fue solo algo estúpido que dijo Jessica —habló. _¿Lo estaba admitiendo?_

—Edward, por favor. No quiero conversar ahora, tengo rabia —hablé, sintiendo que mi garganta se apretaba, intentando controlar lo herida que me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Nunca quieres conversar en el momento! ¡No seas estúpida, sabes lo que siento por ti! —gritó y solo me quedé callada. En algún momento se iba a cansar—. ¿Garrapata? Bella…

Escuché una voz femenina y la distinguí como la de Zafrina. Edward protestó algunas veces y algunos insultos dejaron su boca, podía sentir que también estaba con rabia.

Cuando ningún sonido más fue emitido del otro lado de la habitación, me quité la ropa y me acosté en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y dejando que finalmente las lágrimas de rabia cayeran por mi rostro.

* * *

(1) Backing vocalist: Vocalista de respaldo

(2) Menage: ménage à trois es un término que describe un acuerdo doméstico de tres personas para mantener relaciones sexuales y formar un hogar. Se traduce literalmente como «hogar de tres»

(3) Brokeback Mountain: en Latinoamérica, esta película es conocida como "el secreto de la montaña"

(4) Las aventuras de Priscila, reina del desierto: es una película australiana de 1994, donde dos hombres gays y una mujer transexual que trabajan como drag queens atraviesan el desierto australiano para hacer una actuación en la sala de fiestas de un hotel.

(5) Rondelli: no encontré traducción para este plato, sin embargo, basándome en las imágenes y videos tutoriales de cómo hacer este plato, son rollitos de pasta, viene relleno de jamón y queso, y se lo hace al horno; tipo lasaña pero hecho de forma diferente :P

(6) Hostess: anfitrión.

* * *

**Simplemente daré las gracias infinitas por su paciencia, esperando que se encuentren bien de salud en esta época tempestuosa de la humanidad; esperando también que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. La escena extra se la enviaré a quienes me dejen sus rr, y si no, pues la leerán el domingo, que la subiré como es costumbre. **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias…**

**Beijos.**

**Merce**


	25. Día 24

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, ****solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 24**

El problema de compartir el mismo techo con una celebridad es que no hay escapatoria durante esos treinta días. Tienes que convivir con ella, no importa lo que pase, excepto, es claro, en caso de fallecimiento de la familia. Eso estaba contenido en mi contrato.

Ahí no citaba ninguna excepción en caso que dicha celebridad se volviera mi novio y se besara con una _adolescente facilona_ —a quien aparentemente todos amaban—, solo para mantener su buena imagen. No, ninguna palabrita sobre eso. El hecho de que haya pasado la mitad de la noche llorando porque intentaba odiarlo y no podía, también debía ser ignorado, así como el dolor de cabeza y la tristeza que me invadieron. Apenas pude pegar los ojos, pues extrañaba su olor y su cuerpo amoldado al mío.

El reloj en la mesita de noche me avisaba que ya debería estar en pie, pero nada era mencionaba en mi contrato que me prohibiera quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto y solo saliera en el momento en que mis sentimientos pararan de oscilar entre la rabia y el dolor.

Ya me había levantado de la cama, bañándome y lavado el rostro hasta quedar _presentable_. Me puse la primer ropa que mis manos alcanzaron y en seguida caminé hasta la puerta, girando suavemente la manija, porque el solo pensar que Edward podría estar del otro lado, me daba una debilidad en las piernas y unas ganas de arrancar esa mierda de picaporte y tirarlo a su cabeza.

Regresé a la cama y ahí permanecía, mirando la puerta.

—¿Bella? —escuché a Zafrina llamándome, haciendo que prácticamente saltara del colchón y cayera en el suelo.

—¿Hola? —pregunté, mirando el objeto inanimado, como si Zafrina pudiera ver atreves de él.

—¿Vas a almorzar? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Dentro de poco.

—Pero dentro de poco se va a enfriar —avisó.

Me levanté de la cama y fui lentamente hasta la puerta, abriendo solo una brecha para poder hablar mejor con Zafrina.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —indagué, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

—Está en su cuarto, ya almorzó. Qué está pasando, ¿eh? Me están haciendo perder la cabeza. No salen del cuarto, están en habitaciones diferentes y con apariencia pésima.

—Después te explico —dije, esta vez abriendo la puerta por completo y saliendo del cuarto—. ¿Hay problema si hago mi plato y comemos aquí arriba?

—No, ya almorcé. Solo quería entender qué tontería está pasando entre ustedes. Edward no está muy bien.

—Pues entérate que estoy peor —hablé dando fin al asunto, y Zafrina, viendo que no quería conversar sobre eso, se mantuvo callada.

Bajamos las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y fui directo a la cocina, aún un poco nerviosa de que Edward pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento. Apenas el breve pensamiento sobre su presencia a mi lado, hacía que mi corazón latiera más fuerte, pero no de una forma positiva.

Agarré un plato y puse comida que creí suficiente, todo el tiempo, sintiendo los ojos de Zaza sobre mí. Recordando que ella había compartido todos estos días con nosotros y que velaba por nuestro bien, decidí solo confesar algunas palabras para cesar su preocupación.

—Hizo algo que no esperaba de él —hablé, mirándola—. Estoy herida y decepcionada, por eso no quiero conversar.

—Pero deberías hablar con él, al menos.

—Necesito estar más calmada, si conversamos ahora puedo terminar diciendo alguna tontería de la que me voy a arrepentir —dije, agarrando mi plato—. Voy a mi cuarto. Disculpa si parezco un poco fría, solo quiero estar sola un rato.

Subí escalón por escalón, rogando para que Edward aún estuviera quieto en su cuarto, pero aparentemente la suerte no estaba de mi lado estos días. Fue solamente tiempo para llegar al segundo piso y el apareció, saliendo de su cuarto.

—Garrapata… —dijo, viniendo en mi dirección.

—Edward, no, por favor… —hablé, girando el rostro y abriendo la puerta del cuarto, pero eso aparentemente no fue suficiente para impedirle venir tras de mí.

—¿Por favor, qué? Desapareciste y ni escuchaste lo que tengo para decir, estás evitándome. ¿De qué diablos sirve evitarme?

—¡Sirve de mucho! —hablé, colocando el plato encima de la mesita de noche, girándome hacia él—. ¡Tengo tanta rabia contigo y solo el hecho de mirarte hace que la escena de esa perra rubia besándote venga a mi mente!

—Bella, no fue lo que creíste…

—Ah, ahora no fue, ¿eh? No tenías idea. Claro, Edward, fuiste la víctima —dije de manera hiriente.

—Lo fui.

—¡Deja de mentirme! Escuché la conversación con Jessica, ella contándote el maravilloso plan que tenía para hacerte el queridito de nuevo, que deberías salir con Tanya y fingir estar con ella para agradarle a todo el mundo. Ahora me miras sorprendido, ¿eh? —indagué, viendo que se quedaba atónito con mi comentario—. ¿Por qué al menos no me contaste que habías pensado en seguir adelante con eso? No iba a dejar de dolerme, pero al menos me hubiera sentido menos estúpida. Me quedé parada ahí, con cara de idiota…

—¿Escuchaste la conversación con Jessica? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Sí, palabra por palabra.

—¿Y la primer cosa que concluiste fue que había aceptado participar de su plan?

—Escuché todo, Edward —admití—. Incluso cuando dijiste "OK".

—¿Cómo puedes creer que haría una cosa de esas, Bella? —preguntó, al parecer ahora compartía un poco de la rabia que yo sentía—. ¿Todos estos días qué pensaste? ¿Qué fue un juego? Jamás haría una cosa de esas contigo.

—¿Y no lo hiciste? —pregunté irónica.

—Claro que no. Le dije "ok" a Jessica porque simplemente sabía que, si no escuchaba eso de mi boca, iba a continuar colmándome la paciencia y no aguantaba más escuchar su voz. Es insistente, si no creía que iba a considerar un plan de mierda como ese, iba a mantenerse hablando hasta que probablemente saliera sangre de mis oídos.

—¿Y qué pasó ayer en la noche? —indagué, esta vez sintiéndome un poco insegura como mis suposiciones—. ¿Por qué no me contaste que Jessica te había dicho eso cuando te pregunté sobre lo que conversaron?

—¡Porque sabía que ibas a llenarte de mierda la cabeza! ¡No puedo creer que creíste que haría una cosa de esas! Jamás me vendería de esa manera.

—Ya he visto a tantas personas hacer eso…

—¿Y tengo que ser como todo el mundo? —cuestionó frustrado.

—Creí…

—¡Creíste mal! No me compares con otros o con la mierda de tu ex novio. Todo el día contigo, todas las cosas que hemos pasado… ¿creíste que simplemente iba a tirar eso a la basura porque hay unas personas criticando una relación de la que no tienen ni idea? —dijo él y, su aparente honestidad, era un tanto agresiva en ese momento. Simplemente no sabía qué más pensar. Se sobó las palmas de las manos en la cara, en señal de ira y bufó—. Mierda, Bella, estoy tan puto contigo en este momento.

—¿Qué debería creer?

—No deberías creer nada. Tenías que tener la seguridad que jamás haría algo de ese tipo contigo —dijo, tan decepcionado que súbitamente tuve ganas de llorar—. Voy a salir, tengo unas cosas que resolver. Sé que tienes que seguirme y que es tu trabajo, pero como el profesionalismo nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte, por favor, no vengas detrás de mí.

Con eso salió de mi cuarto y me dejó ahí parada, sin al menos saber qué hacer y mucho menos qué pensar. ¿Y si estaba diciendo la verdad? La decepción que sentía era tan clara, que como boba comencé a llorar.

Sabía que era honesto conmigo en cuanto a los sentimientos que tenía por mí, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que él era capaz para mantener el estatus que tenía en el medio. Ya he visto a tanta gente buena fingir ser lo que no son, es solamente eso. Jake era el más puro ejemplo y ni por eso amaba menos a mi amigo. El problema es que, en el caso de Edward, había una mujer metida y no era yo.

Una vez más pasaba por mi mente la noche anterior, como una película, pero tantas partes no encajaban. No lograba comprender todo lo que había pasado y mucho menos lo que él me dijo después. "Fue algo estúpido que dijo Jessica". Si él estaba diciéndome la verdad, ¿entonces a qué se refería anoche, cuando llegó del restaurante y dijo eso?

Estaba tan confundida y sabía que la única forma de quitarme las dudas sería conversando con Edward, pero ahora las cartas se cambiaron y, según lo que todo indicaba, él era quien estaba enojado conmigo.

Mi apetito había desaparecido y el plato de comida a mi lado permaneció sin tocar. Me invadió la melancolía y todo lo que quería era atar cabos, comprender lo que realmente pasó. Si Edward me contó la verdad, entonces, ¿por qué motivo Tanya estaba tirándose encima de él? ¿Ella armó todo eso?

En lugar de soluciones, solo preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que quería despreocuparme y resolver todo hasta cuando Edward regrese a casa, no lograba controlar mi voluntad y por milésima vez revivir todo lo que había pasado.

El cansancio por la noche mal dormida parecía cada vez más notable y, recostándome en la cama, sin poder controlar más el peso de mis párpados, me dormí.

Fui despertada por un fuerte ruido y la impresión de mi nombre ser dicho. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me di cuenta que era la voz de Zafrina que venía del otro lado. _Por lo visto, toda comunicación entre nosotros sería hecha de esa forma._

—¡Bella! ¡Ven pronto! —gritó, golpeando una vez más la puerta.

De pronto, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mí. ¿Me estaba llamando porque algo malo había pasado con Edward? Con mi corazón palpitando acelerado, corrí hasta la puerta y abrí.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté afligida.

—Calma, niña, parece que viste un fantasma. No sé dónde está Edward, salió y no me dijo dónde iría. ¿Comiste, Bella? —cuestionó Zafrina y sus ojos escanearon el cuarto. Su mirada de reprobación dejaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que mi plato permanecía intacto—. ¡Vamos! Te voy a preparar alguna cosa. Esa idea de creer que puedes estar sin comer es una locura. Mira como estas de pálida.

—Creí que había pasado algo con Edward.

—Nada pasó con él —dijo, intentando asegurarme—. Vamos abajo, que te haré una sopita deliciosa. Nada mejor que comida calentita para darnos un alivio.

—Ok —hablé, aceptando el mimo—. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas golpeando mi puerta?

—¡Ah, verdad! —exclamó, pareciendo recordar el motivo real para estar aquí—. El teléfono de abajo sonó y quieren hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿El teléfono de casa? Pero nadie tiene el teléfono de aquí de casa.

—Pues sí, también me extrañó. Era una chica, le dije que te iba a llamar y está esperando.

—¿Una mujer? —pregunté retóricamente, intentando pensar quién podría querer hablar conmigo, aún más alguien que tenía el teléfono de casa de Edward. En caso de ser alguien del trabajo, seguro me contactarían por mi celular.

Bajamos y fui directo al teléfono que estaba descolgado.

—En una casa tan moderna, no entiendo porque no hay un teléfono inalámbrico —murmuré, agarrando el objeto—. ¿Aló?

En lugar de escuchar una voz, fui recibida con un sonido de ocupado, indicando que sea quien fuera que haya llamado, había desistido gracias a mi demora.

—Colgaron —hablé, colocando el teléfono nuevamente en la base—. Tal vez intenten regresar la llamada. Anoche pasó lo mismo…

—Vamos a la cocina. Si llaman, escucharemos desde allá.

Me senté a la barra y me quedé observando a Zaza preparar sopa para mí. Respetó el hecho que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y encendió la radio, como siempre, canturreando las canciones que sonaban.

—Aquí —dijo, con una sonrisa poniendo el plato frente a mí. El olor sabroso subía con el humo.

—Gracias —agradecí, intentando retribuir la sonrisa.

Comí con calma, evitando quemarme la lengua e intenté enfocar mi pensamiento en las canciones antiguas que sonaban en la radio.

—¿Tardará? —cuestioné.

—No sé, mi amor, salió sin siquiera decir adiós.

—¿Habló algo contigo sobre lo que pasó?

—No sería justo que te respondiera eso, ¿no es cierto? De cualquier forma, tengo idea de lo que pasó porque algunas revistas están hablando sobre la cena a la que ustedes fueron anoche.

—Creo que está enojado conmigo —comenté—. También estoy enojada con él, pero creo que ahora no soy la única con culpa en este asunto.

—Cuando regrese, pueden sentarse y conversar sobre eso. Ahí sí, van a saber la versión de cada uno e intentar reparar sus errores. Las peleas pasan en cualquier relación. Acostumbraba a hablar con Liam que el matrimonio sin peleas no tiene gracia.

—Terminé de pelear con Edward y no le veo ninguna gracia —hablé y a Zafrina solo le faltó rolar los ojos.

El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar y nos entre miramos, probablemente ambas pensando quién diablos podría ser.

—Debe ser Alice —sospeché.

—¿Con su manera de estar pegada a su novio? Lo dudo mucho —dijo atendiendo—. ¿Quién? ¿Pero no sabes que Edward no está? ¿Con Bella? Hmmm… Ok entonces.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —indagué—. ¿Quién es?

—Tanya.

—¿Tanya? —cuestioné estupefacta, casi escupiendo el resto de sopa que estaba en mi boca—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Zafrina, por el amor de Dios, no dejes que esa piraña entre aquí.

—Pero dice que quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Y yo quiero arrancarle cada cabello rubio!

—Bella, la chica no aparecería aquí en caso de no ser una cosa importante, ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes alguna cosa?

—No. Hablo en serio, juro por todos los que amo, no tengo idea de lo que esa chica quiere aquí y mucho menos contigo, pero por la rabia que estás sintiendo con ella, imagino que tiene algo muy importante que decir, en caso contrario no vendría a casa de una persona que quiere agredirla.

—Ella no es la persona más inteligente de la tierra —bufé.

—Voy a dejar que entre. Escucha al menos lo que tiene para decir. En caso de ser alguna cosa mala… bueno, puedes llamarme y la sostendré para que hagas lo que quieras —dijo Zaza, sonriendo—. Estoy bromeando… un poco.

Esperé en la sala la llegada de Tanya, sentada en el sofá y agarrando una almohada. En caso de tener ganas de matarla era solo pensar que la almohada era su cabeza.

No tardó ni un minuto para que Tanya apareciera frente a mí y yo enterrara mis uñas en el almohadón que estaba en mis manos._ Dios, cómo quisiera que esto fuera su cuello._

—¿No bastó con lo que pasó anoche? —indagué—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Creí que podríamos conversar, y así.

—Tanya, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. La verdad, todo lo que quiero ahora es que desaparezcas del planeta, pero si puedes salir de mi vista ya es suficiente.

—Bella, créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta ni un poco aparecer aquí después de todo lo que pasó, pero necesito estar con la conciencia limpia y saber que hice lo que era correcto, por más incómodo que sea estar aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Como sea, solo espero que seas breve.

—Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? No es necesario, Tanya, sé muy bien lo que pasó.

—Pero no sabes la verdad —dijo, sentándose frente a mí. Si tan solo supiera cuan peligroso era estar solo a centímetros de distancia de mi—. Hace algunos días Jessica habló conmigo, fue después de la grabación del DVD, al que ustedes fueron. Me comentó cuán fantástico creía que era la reacción de los fans con ese rumor que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo y así. Solo escuché lo que dijo, también me parecía un poco cómica y al mismo tiempo loca esa situación en la que los fotógrafos nos habían metido, pues siempre noté que Edward no tenía interés en mí. Y sé que él es guapo, y así…

—Decir que mi novio es guapo realmente no está ayudándote.

—Disculpa. Entonces ahí comenzó a hablar conmigo y con Julie sobre cuán genial sería si dejábamos a todo el mundo pensando que eso era verdad. Julie dijo que, si ambas partes concordaban, no había problema.

—Muy honesto de tu parte —hablé con desdén.

—Tampoco me enorgullezco de eso, Bella, pero hay cosas que tenemos que hacer para estar en este medio. La publicidad de un romance con Edward ayudaría mucho en la venta de mis canciones y futuramente mi DVD. Edward sería beneficiado igualmente con todo eso.

—¿Y dónde entra lo que pasó anoche?

—En la madrugada del día siguiente a la grabación de mi DVD, salieron unas fotos de la fiesta de Joey Gee en la que Edward y tu estaban juntos y yo, así como buena parte del mundo, también quedé curiosa por saber si lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos era real. Llamé a Jessica y le pregunté si eso que estaban diciendo era verdad y ella simplemente me dijo que todo lo que estaba pasando entre tú y Edward era solo sexo.

—Esa puta… —murmuré, pero creo que Tanya fue capaz de escucharme.

—Le dije que en caso de que ustedes estuvieran saliendo en serio y así, no quería meterme en ninguna historia de romance con Edward, y ella me aseguró que no era nada sentimental lo que pasaba entre ustedes. Aprovechó para contarme que había conversado con Edward y que a él le había gustado mucho la idea de fingir ser novios. Entonces dijo que nuestra primera aparición como pareja oficial debería ser hecha en _Aquarius_, ya que tener privacidad en un lugar que parece un acuario es algo prácticamente imposible y todos los paparazzi nos fotografiarían.

—Sabía que sus manos estaban metidas en esta porquería. Apenas llegamos a esa mierda de restaurante vi que no iba a salir nada bueno de ahí —hablé, recordando perfectamente mi reacción.

—El plan de Jessica era que Edward y yo actuáramos lo más natural posible. Dijo que Edward no te había contado que actuaríamos de esa forma y que por eso debía ser discreta y no comentar nada sobre nuestro plan. Creí hasta que Edward estaba actuando cuando me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

—Él no sabía nada, ¿cierto? —pregunté, herida conmigo misma por haber pensado que Edward sería capaz de una cosa de esas. Era fácil ahora comprender porque estaba tan enojado conmigo; todos traicionaban su confianza, incluso yo.

—No, no tenía idea. Cuando saliste de la mesa pensé "es ahora el momento correcto" porque Jessica me aseguró que te iba a llamar y distraerte con el teléfono para que no vieras nada de lo que pasaba en la mesa, pero Edward nunca me daba lugar y regresaste mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

—Regresé porque me colgaron la llamada —hablé, dándome cuenta que aparentemente todos habíamos caído en los planes de Jessica.

—¿No habló contigo? Mierda, debe haber planeado todo esto entonces.

—¿Aún tienes dudas? —pregunté con burla.

—Antes de que regresaras, recordé algo que Jessica me había dicho: "Hazlo con naturalidad, haz que Edward te mire y dale un beso, como harías con uno de tus noviecitos". No tenía idea de cómo actuar y estaba muriendo de nervios, pues nunca tuve un novio y no sabía cómo hacer que Edward pusiera su atención en mí. Fue ahí que recordé que adoraba cuando le contaba bromas, pues cuando estábamos en el estudio para grabar "Eternal" siempre se giraba hacia mi pidiendo que le contara alguna y así. Me giré hacia él y le pregunté: ¿Por qué un enano no puede boxear? —dijo, soltando una carcajada.

—Tanya…

—Disculpa. Entonces dijo que no sabía, ahí le dije "porque da golpes bajos" —dijo, soltando una risita más—. Disculpa, esa es una de mis mejores. Entonces en ese momento aproveché que estaba distraído y lo besé. Fue casi nada, en serio, fue tan rápido que apenas sentí sus labios.

—No necesitas darme más detalles —dije una vez más, apretando la almohada que estaba en mis manos, pero esta vez sentía un poco de pena con Tanya por haber sido tan ingenua.

—Su manera de reaccionar después… Edward estaba enojado. No entendió nada y cuando miramos al desorden que estaba del otro lado del restaurante te vimos saliendo. Le explique que estaba solo poniendo en marcha el plan que Jessica tenía en acción y que él también sabía, pero dijo que era todo planeado por ella y que no tenía idea. Después salió, pero creo que ya te habías ido.

—Pensé lo mismo que tú al inicio, pensé que sabía todo y que había aceptado participar de ese plan idiota de Jessica, pero parece que ella estaba manipulando a todos.

—Definitivamente, Julie me aseguró que tampoco tenía idea que Edward no sabía nada. Lo siento mucho, Bella, mi intención jamás fue herirte o a Edward de alguna manera, solo estaba pensando en mi carrera e infelizmente hay muchos momentos en que me siento inducida a hablar y decir cosas que no creo correctas.

—Como tú virginidad, ¿eh?

—De verdad, preferiría que el hecho de ser virgen fuese algo que solamente yo tuviera conocimiento, pero la gente de la disquera dijo que sería bueno volver eso público.

—¿De verdad? —indagué sorprendida.

—Sí —dijo ella, por primera vez pareciéndo una niñita de solo dieciocho años, tirada en un medio que era demasiado peligroso hasta para quien ya tenía más experiencia que ella—. La parte que solo quiero perder la virginidad después del matrimonio es todo invento de la gente, pero quiero que sea con alguien especial y no tengo tiempo para conocer a nadie. Creo en el amor, por eso es que quedé tan afligida con todo lo que pasó. Están enamorados, ¿cierto?

—Sí, como nunca antes.

—Discúlpame —pidió nuevamente—. Pretendo hablar en público sobre lo que pasó de verdad. Julie no está ni un poco feliz con lo que está pasando, pero ella cree que, si soy sincera, tal vez las personas entiendan. Los paparazzi no lograron sacar una foto mía besando a Edward, apareces en frente de todas las fotos, pero la gente que estaba dentro del restaurante lo vio. Podemos desmentirlo, pero creo que lo mejor ahora es la honestidad, ya dejamos a las personas pensando cosas equivocadas por tiempo suficiente.

—Tengo que admitir que no me caes muy bien, Tanya, pero eso puede ser un poco porque estoy implicada y eres el estereotipo de chica superficial boba de Hollywood. Disculpa, pero es la verdad, creo que mi error en todo esto fue querer juzgar a todo el mundo, te juzgué, juzgué a Edward, a fin de cuentas, estaba equivocada. Admiro el hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí y contarme tu lado de la historia.

—No quiero sentirme culpable por interferir en la relación de ustedes.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ok.

—¿Ustedes se enamoraron en estos días en que vivieron juntos? —cuestioné.

—Sí —hablé, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Edward es el mejor novio del universo.

—Entonces no pelees con él, ¿ok? No quiero que se lleve culpa por algo que no es responsable.

—Ya peleé con él —hablé, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Si ustedes están enamorados, entonces estoy segura que al menos encontrarán una manera de solucionar todo esto —dijo levantándose—. Julie me está esperando. Disculpa nuevamente, espero que todo se resuelva y dile a Edward que cualquier cosa que necesite es solo hablar conmigo, estoy lista para hablar públicamente sobre ese noviazgo que nunca tuvimos y decir que todos estaban engañados.

—Ok —respondí, observándola salir de la sala y despedirse con un saludo de mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Zafrina, probablemente notando que la cantante se había ido, entró corriendo en la sala y vino en mi dirección. Se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano encima de mi pierna.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Todo fue bien? ¿Qué quería?

—Dijo… —hablé, pero sentí un nudo en la garganta formándose nuevamente.

Abrí mi boca para hablar de nuevo, pero un llanto dejó mis labios y cuando me di cuenta, Zaza había puesto sus brazos a mi alrededor y me envolvió en un abrazo materno. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a llorar una vez más, finalmente sacado todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

—Juzgué a Edward de mala manera, Zaza —dije, sintiendo mi voz salir ronca debido a mi llanto—. Está enojado conmigo.

—Claro que no, mi amor.

—Sí, lo está. Dijo que estaba muy enojado conmigo.

—Es cosa del momento, vas a verlo. Si pensaste mal de él, es porque probablemente pasó algo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión. Dentro de poco regresará y van a conversar y todo va a salir bien. Cree en lo que te digo.

—Ya es bastante tiempo que salió. ¿Por qué se está demorando tanto?

—No sé, Bella, pero creo que dentro de poco estará aquí.

Ahí es donde Zafrina se engañaba, pasó una hora y nada que Edward regresaba a casa. Una hora más y nada. Cuando el reloj marcó las diecinueve horas ya estaba preocupada y Zaza, por más que no lo quisiera demostrar, también sentía una puntada de preocupación.

—Voy a llamar a Esme —hablé, agarrando el celular—. Puede haber ido allá para conversar con ella o Carlisle.

—Es una posibilidad.

—¿Aló? ¿Esme?

—Hola, querida —respondió—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por casualidad Edward está ahí?

—No, no lo veo desde anoche. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, salió y no ha regresado aún, estoy preocupada, pero probablemente no es nada.

—¿Intentaste llamarlo a su celular? Ahora me dejaste preocupada también.

—Aún no lo intento —dije, sintiéndome un poco idiota—. Voy a intentar llamarlo, estoy segura que no es nada, debe estar resolviéndolo… lo que iba a resolver. Dentro de poco llegará.

—Llámame en caso de que pase algo, ¿ok? ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?

—Sí. Voy a intentar llamarlo, gracias, Esme.

—De nada, querida. Besos.

—Besos —me despedí, colgando en seguida—. No está ahí. Voy a llamarlo a su celular, tal vez me atienda.

Apenas llamé a su número, el celular de Edward se fue a buzón. Apreté el botón rojo y llamé una vez más, pero era en vano. El aparato, probablemente lo tenía apagado.

Las horas fueron pasando y ninguna señal de Edward, Zafrina desistió de aparentar tranquilidad y estaba tan afligida como yo. Mis ojos estaban girados al reloj y me sentía de manos atadas, sin tener idea de lo que podía hacer para encontrar a Edward.

—Voy a agarrar mi carro e ir tras él —le dije a Zafrina.

—Pero mi amor, no sabes dónde anda. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a que llegue.

—¡Estoy esperando a que llegue hace horas! ¡Ya pasan de las once de la noche, Zaza! ¿Dónde más puede estar? Y si alguna cosa le pasó en el camino. Edward conduce como loco y se reusó a que Félix saliera con él.

—Entonces ve con Félix, pero no tardes —dijo ella.

Félix entró en mi carro y se puso frente al volante, alegando que parecía demasiado nerviosa para manejar. Andamos por algunas cuadras y mis ojos estaban atentos a la calle, intentando encontrar un carro igual al de Edward, pero fue en vano. Insistí para que demos una mirada más al barrio y viendo mi preocupación, Félix hizo lo que pedí. Nuevamente no fue posible encontrar a mi novio.

Abatida y llena de preocupación, estuve de acuerdo en que deberíamos regresar a casa. Apenas vi el carro de Edward en el garaje, en el lugar que antes estaba vacío, prácticamente salté del vehículo antes incluso que Félix pudiera estacionarlo.

Al entrar a casa, Edward estaba en la sala, conversando con Zafrina.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestioné preocupada.

—Despidiendo a Jessica.

—Ah —dije con un suspiro, siendo tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

—Después fui a conversar con la gente de la disquera. Necesito una asesora sustituta y estaban intentando encontrar a alguien provisional en lugar de Jessica.

—Voy a dejarlos solos para que c_onversen_ —dijo ella, enfatizando tanto la última palabra que solo le faltó subrayarla.

—Tanya estuvo aquí hoy —dije, sentándome en el sofá.

—¿Sí?

—Aham. Me contó lo que pasó en el restaurante, la verdadera historia.

—Y a ella le creíste, ¿cierto?

—No es que no te haya creído, Edward. Disculpa por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti, pero es que después de lo que escuché, de tu conversación con Jessica, no sabía realmente qué pensar.

—Debiste haberme dicho que escuchaste.

—Me debiste haber dicho la verdad, que te había pedido fingir que eras novio de Tanya y toda esa payasada.

—Quería privarte de eso.

—Pero privarme de eso no ayudó a nada, Edward, esa tontería solo empeoró las cosas. Sé que no estaba lidiando de la mejor manera con todo lo que pasó los últimos días, pero, ¿de qué sirvió querer protegerme?

—Nada.

—Exacto. No estoy echándote la culpa porque también sé que erré mucho en estos últimos días; deberíamos haber conversado. Todas las veces que me preguntaste si estaba bien te respondía que sí, cuando la verdad estaba sintiéndome completamente insegura.

—¿Insegura en cuanto a qué?

—En cuanto al futuro. Tengo miedo que un día te arrepientas de haberte relacionado conmigo porque eso perjudicó tu carrera.

—Bella, esto no perjudica mi carrera, es todo patrañas de Jessica. El sencillo continúa vendiendo bien y ahora pretendo ensañarme más en su publicidad, porque estamos llegando cerca a la fecha del lanzamiento del CD, estoy seguro que continuará yendo bien. Si a las personas no le gusto por mi música, no quiero gustarles por mi imagen. No he hecho nada mal todo este tiempo y al final del día estoy acostumbrándome para lo que van a decir. Jamás me arrepentiría de lo que viví contigo. De lo que _vivo_ contigo. Mi error estaba ahí, siempre te sentiste insegura cuando te hablaba de asumir nuestra relación, siempre me dabas una disculpa para no hacerlo ahora, y estaba de acuerdo en esperar un poco más. Ese fue mi mayor error. Por mí, habríamos hecho público este romance desde que comenzó, no quería negar lo que estamos viviendo. Si hubiéramos dicho toda la verdad desde el comienzo, esto no habría pasado.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde para querer regresar al pasado.

—Sí, pero aún hay tiempo de modificar el futuro. Quiero contarle a todo el mundo, Garrapata; aún más ahora con todos los rumores que van a surgir después de lo que pasó anoche.

—Ok —hablé—. Lo asumiremos, no hay más porque esconderlo.

—También lo creo.

—Quisiera saber otra cosa también.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pretendes hacer después de que mis días aquí terminen? Digo, ¿cómo vamos a lidiar con eso? Si no me despiden, estoy segura que ya habrá otra celebridad lista para que viva con ella el mes que viene.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que realmente pienso?

—Sí.

—Quiero que dejes todo y te quedes aquí para siempre.

—Edward… —hablé, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo sé. Me pediste la verdad. Es un tanto egoísta, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.

—No puedo abandonar algo que tardé tanto tiempo para conseguir. No quiero depender de ti, quiero tener mi trabajo.

—Entonces sales de tu trabajo y pasas a trabajar conmigo, tengo una vacante para asesora —bromeó.

—Jamás. No quiero nada que nos una aparte de esto —hablé, poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón.

—Vamos a encontrar la manera entonces —dijo.

—¿Solo viéndonos una semana por mes? —indagué.

—¿Ese es el tiempo que tienes libre, cierto? Ninguno de los dos va a dimitir a su trabajo. En último caso, tengo que secuestrarte en medio de la noche —dijo, haciéndome un guiño.

Me levanté y fui en su dirección, sentándome en sus piernas y dándole un beso en los labios. _Mis labios, solamente míos._

—¿Crees que vamos a conseguir que esto funcione?

—No sé, lo intentamos hasta cuando funcione.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Para de pensar en el lado negativo, Garrapata. Necesitas de más optimismo en esta vida.

—Pero dime… ¿y si sale mal?

—Si sale mal te secuestro y no te dejo salir de aquí nunca más.

—No serías capaz de hacer eso.

—Ah, no dudes de mí, Garrapata, no eres la única loca de esta relación.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si estar sin ti hoy fue una aflicción, no logro imaginar cómo voy a sentirme durante un mes.

—Lo vamos a hacer funcionar. Vamos a vivir un día después de otro.

—Ok —hablé.

—Lo que importa es que, aunque dejes esta casa dentro de seis días, quiero que tengas plena seguridad que de aquí sales como mi novia.

—Ok, Cachorro —hablé, sintiéndome mejor después de conversar sobre las cosas que estaban rondando mi mente—. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Tampoco quiero, pero estuve realmente enojado. Para mí, te habías ido porque estabas demasiado enojada porque aún no había despedido a Jessica, y ella obviamente había sido responsable de todo eso. Creí que no ibas a pensar que yo era capaz de una cosa de esas.

—Discúlpame. Estuve en una situación en la que mi inseguridad terminó ganándome, pero nunca dudé de lo que vivimos; que tus sentimientos por mí son verdaderos, así como son los míos por ti.

—Lo sé, Jessica armó un plan que terminó acorralándonos.

—¿Cómo reaccionó cuando hablaste con ella?

—Solo le faltó matarme. Dijo que iba a destruir mi carrera, que no conseguiría estar en el medio sin su ayuda, que no me haces bien, etc. Fue un tanto desgastante, pero no importa cuánto hablara, estaba con la cabeza llena y sinceramente no iba a aguantar un día más trabajando con ella —admitió—. Discúlpame.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me habías dicho que no te gustaba Jessica desde el comienzo y que creías que no me hacía bien. No te escuché y terminé jodiéndolo.

—No te olvides que tu madre, Zafrina y Alice tampoco la soportaban —recordé, haciendo que rolara los ojos.

—OK. Voy a parar de ignorar los consejos de las mujeres en mi vida. ¿Mejor?

—¡Bastante!

—Y la señorita tiene que aprender a lidiar con el asedio de las fans.

—Lo llevo bien…

—Garrapata, por favor, ¿eh?

—Ok, siento un poco de celos, peor también los sientes.

—Es diferente.

—Diferente nada. Voy a tratar de comportarme mejor y cada vez que sienta celos, voy a intentar recordar que eso hace parte de tu trabajo.

—Eso.

—Pero vas a tener que parar de hacer mala cara cada vez que hable con Jacob. Es mi mejor amigo, ya dejé eso claro diversas veces.

—Ok —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Prometo que, de aquí en adelante, voy a intentar ser honesta siempre que me sienta insegura con alguna cosa.

—Perfecto, porque infelizmente aún no he aprendido a leer la mente.

—Qué repercusiones tendrá lo que pasó anoche, ¿eh?

—Las cosas no están nada buenas, pero nada que no pueda ser revertido. Mañana tengo una entrevista marcada en el _talk show _de_ TJ Lenon,_ vamos a dejar finalmente las cosas claras. Espero que al menos paren los rumores en los que me relacionan con Tanya.

—Quién diría que solo una foto de nosotros causaría tanto revuelo.

—Aquí, hasta amarrarte el zapato en la calle, es motivo de chismes.

—Exagerado.

—Hablo en serio. Una vez, salí y paré para amarrarme el zapato, sacaron millones de fotos y pusieron en una revista con el título "Edward sale a caminar y se da cuenta que su tenis está desamarrado"

—¡Estás jugando conmigo!

—¡No lo estoy! ¡En serio! ¡La raja de mi trasero apareció y todo! Tuve un artículo con el título "Edward Cullen se descuida y deja ver raja de sus pompis al aire" —dijo, haciéndome reír.

—Ahora no nos van a dejar en paz.

—Probablemente no, pero por lo menos no pueden invadir mi casa —dijo, bostezando.

—¿Sueño? —cuestioné.

—Mucho. No sé dormir bien lejos de mi almohada favorita.

—Vamos arriba.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto y nos cambiamos de ropa, finalmente regresando a la cama que era nuestro nido.

Me enrosqué en su cuerpo y besé sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, como si el tiempo no fuese nuestro enemigo. No había sensación mejor que ser retribuida. Lo besaba, él me besaba de regreso; le daba todo mi amor y era eso lo que sentía cada vez que miraba en sus ojos.

—Voy a dejarte dormir, antes que comiences a bostezar mientras te beso —hablé y en ese mismo momento abrió la boca, en un indicio de sueño.

—Mañana despierto renovado —dijo, colocando la nariz en mi cabello e inspirando mi aroma. Hice lo mismo, sintiendo su olorcito a jabón.

—Ok, estar abrazadita así ya es más que suficiente.

—Qué bueno, porque estás apretándome tan fuerte que dentro de poco vas a quebrarme.

—¿Puedes respirar?

—Sí.

—Entonces eso es lo que importa —dije y comenzó a reír—. Buenas noches, Cachorro.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata. —habló, dándome un rápido beso en la frente.

Lo observé hasta que mis parpados se volvieron pesados y no logré más luchar contra el sueño. Sintiéndolo cerca de mí, tuve la certeza que lo que había dicho era verdad. Si algo salía mal, haríamos todo lo posible para encaminarlo nuevamente.

* * *

**Y bien, las cosas se arreglaron, las dudas al parecer terminaron, solo esperemos a ver cómo solucionan la cosa de estar lejos y el trabajo de Bella. Creo que muchas sospechaban de Tanya, tal parece que la pobre solo fue engañada también, aunque no quita que nos caiga mal, ¿cierto? :P Ya sobra decir que estamos en la recta final, nos quedan unos 10 capítulos más y fin. Espero poder traducir lo más pronto posible.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus lindos comentarios. Recuerden que a quien me deje su rr, de vuelta al mensaje recibirá la escena extra de este capítulo. O si no, la subiré el domingo **

**Besos**

**Merce**


	26. Día 25

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree,** **solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 25**

Estábamos en silencio, uno mirando al rostro del otro y yo acariciaba su cabello. Cerró los ojos, aún un poco soñoliento, sus dedos jugaban con el filo de mi camisa.

—Tu cabello es tan suave —hablé en tono bajo—, creo que es injusto. Solo te pasas una crema cualquiera mientras yo gasto no sé cuánto para mantener mi cabello de esa manera.

—Me gusta tu cabello así, tiene un olorcito delicioso. A veces me quedo pegado oliendo tu cabeza, sin darme cuenta qué estoy haciendo.

—Tengo que mandar un e-mail para mi jefe.

—¿Por qué?

—Si vamos a sacar a la luz nuestra relación, es bueno que él sepa por mí que soy novia de la celebridad con la cual debería estar trabajando.

—Para de habar de esa manera, parece que quieres ser la culpable de esta situación. No tuvimos cómo evitar lo que pasó, Garrapata. Tu jefe va a entender eso. Y estás trabajando conmigo. ¿En algún momento desististe de escribir el artículo?

—No.

—Entonces listo, relájate —dijo y agarré mi celular para escribir un pequeño e-mail a mi superior, Alec.

—Voy a escribir algo simple.

—Si quieres, puedes quitar la mano de mi cabello, estoy seguro que vas a conseguir escribir más rápido así —habló con un asomo de risa.

—No, no me incomoda escribir un poco más lento solo con una mano.

_Estimados Sr Rodriguez y Sr Nawman,_

_Andan circulando por el medio algunos chismes que relacionan mi nombre. Me gustaría dejar claro que muchos de los hechos fueron tergiversados y están lejos de ser verídicos. Como la imagen de Edward está en medio de todo esto, algunas cosas necesitan ser resultas en corto plazo._

_Me gustaría aclarar también que mi compromiso con la revista continúa igual. Edward y yo estamos en una relación que nos compromete y de manera alguna influirá de forma negativa a mi trabajo, puedo garantizarles._

_Gracias por la comprensión,_

_Isabella Swan."_

—¿Qué te parece? —cuestioné a Edward.

—Está bien. Creo que no necesitas darles explicaciones a ellos sobre tu vida privada.

—Es mi trabajo, Edward, de la misma manera que tienes aceptarme, también tengo que aceptarte a ti.

—Lo sé —dijo, dándome un beso rápido en los labios—. ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

—Sí. Tú en tu cuarto y yo en el mío.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con un puchero.

—Porque te conozco, Cachorro —dije, levantándome de la cama y dejando mi celular sobre la mesa de noche.

Fui rápido a mi cuarto y solo me duché, lavándome el cabello y pasando un poco de jabón por mi cuerpo. Opté por una ropa más casual: un pantalón jean y una camiseta polo que había aparecido en mi closet —probablemente cosa de Alice—. Apenas entré en el cuarto de Edward, estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada bajo su cintura, dejando algunos vellos claramente a la vista.

—Solo haces eso para provocarme, ¿eh? —cuestioné, yendo a la cama y acostándome.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

—Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Por qué no te vestiste? Tu closet está al lado del baño.

—Tuve la impresión de escuchar mi celular sonar —dijo, subiéndose a la cama y haciendo que algunas gotitas de agua cayeran en mí.

—Lo sé… —fue solo lo que tuve tiempo de decir antes que viniera encima de mí y me callara con sus besos.

Sus manos sostenían mi rostro y las mías vagaban por su espalda, sintiendo el agua que se acumulaba en su piel. Su beso era mojado y lento, dejándome siempre con ganas de querer más.

Puse mis piernas en torno a su cintura y sin un poco de vergüenza me froté en él, súbitamente siendo invadida por el deseo de tenerlo más cerca de mí.

—Después soy quien te provocó —habló en mi oído y en seguida mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Una de sus manos dejó mi rostro y caminó por mi cuello, hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, que apretó con ganas. Flexionó la cadera con más fuerza esta vez, haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Todo estaba muy bueno y sabíamos muy bien dónde todo eso terminaría, en caso de que el celular de Edward no hubiera timbrado e interrumpido nuestro momento de intimidad.

Hizo una mueca de enojo porque el aparato simplemente no paraba de hacer ruido, y yo no pude evitar las ganas que tuve de darle un beso en el puchero que estaba formado en su boca. Me apoyé en mis codos y lo besé suavemente, dejando en seguida que mis labios vagaran por su rostro hasta llegar cerca de su oreja.

—Atiende al teléfono, sabemos muy bien que sea quien quiera hablar contigo, no va a desistir.

—¿Hasta después de despedir a Jessica no dejamos de sufrir con eso? —preguntó retóricamente, aparentando renuencia de dejar la cama.

Se levantó completamente desnudo y agarró el celular, en seguida guiñando en mi dirección. Aparentemente mi novio no se casaba de provocarme —no que esté reclamando—, amaba su manera de sentirse cómodo a mi alrededor.

—¿Aló? Sí, me hablaron sobre ti. Claro, ¿podemos hacer eso después del almuerzo? Lo sé, lo tengo anotado en la agenda. Ok, nos vemos a la una, te espero aquí en casa. Igualmente.

—¿Quién era? —cuestioné.

—Sophie.

—Que sería…

—Mi nueva asesora.

—Creo que todas tus asesoras deben tener algún tipo de acceso a lo que pasa en este cuarto, porque no es posible… siempre llaman en estos momentos.

—Siempre sospeché eso —habló riendo—. Se fue el momento.

—¿Al menos parece ser más humana, íntegra, decente, comprensiva y cuerda que Jessica?

—Creo que sí. Difícil superar esa última —habló, regresando a la cama y halando la toalla para envolver nuevamente su cadera.

—Nunca se sabe —bufé.

—Seamos optimistas. Vendrá a una reunión aquí a casa a la una, conversaremos un poco y tenemos que salir a las cinco para mi entrevista en el _talk show_ de TJ Lenon.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No sé, olvidé mirar —dijo, tanteando la mesita de noche, pero en lugar de agarrar su celular, terminó agarrando el mío—. Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿por casualidad es una foto mía con Nessie lo que veo en tu fondo de pantalla?

—Err… ¿tal vez?

—¿Cómo no vi esto?

—Estabas durmiendo.

—Entonces, la señorita tiene la manía de fotografiarme en momentos de vulnerabilidad, ¿es eso? Bueno saberlo…

—¡Solo fue esa vez!

—Sabes lo que significa, ¿eh?

—No —pregunté un poco amedrentadora—. ¿Qué?

—Que también tengo derecho a tener una foto tuya en mi fondo de pantalla.

—No, de ninguna manera; sabes muy bien que no soy muy fan de salir en fotografías.

—¿Ni para tu novio?

—¡No se vale!

—Mierda... está bien, si no quieres, no te puedo forzar. Por más que hayas tomado una foto mía sin mi autorización, respeto realmente lo que quieras.

—Vas a esperar a que me duerma para tomar una foto mía, ¿eh?

—Sí, definitivamente —habló sonriendo—; me conoces tan bien, Garrapata.

—Dame ese celular —dije, rolando los ojos y extendiendo mi mano.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó, colocando el aparato sobre mi palma.

Como el celular ya estaba puesto en modo cámara, pasé mi mano por el cabello de Edward y levanté mi rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa con un beso en la boca. En el instante apreté el botón que registraba nuestro momento. Miré el resultado y encontré que la foto había quedado bastante decente.

—Listo, ahora no tienes de qué reclamarme.

—Me gustó.

—Quedó buena. Creo que para que te guste más, solo es necesario una foto de mis pechos —hablé bromeando, pero en ese mismo momento una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios—. ¡No, ni lo pienses!

—¡Por favor!

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Acaso tengo cara de modelo de Playboy?

—Solo te falta pintarte el cabello rubio, porque juro que tus pechos darían una portada genial —dijo, obviamente bromeando, pero aun así mereció un escarmiento—. ¡Ay, Garrapata! Andas muy agresiva.

—Porque solo hablas bestialidades.

—Déjame sacar solo de un pecho.

—No.

—¿Un pezón?

—Cállate —hablé entre risas, pues no aguantaba mucho con las tonterías de mi novio—. Termina de vestirte para ir a desayunar antes que Zafrina golpee la puerta, reclamando que no comemos y que la atrasamos para arreglar la cocina y preparar el almuerzo.

—Garrapata, no necesitas inventar disculpas, si estás muriendo de hambre, puedes adelantarte y yo ya me cambio de ropa y te encuentro abajo.

—¡Ok! —hablé, saliendo de la cama y corriendo por la puerta, apenas escuchando la risa baja de Edward cuando dejé el cuarto.

Al entrar en el comedor, Zafrina y Carmen ya estaban casi terminando de desayunar. Las saludé con una enorme sonrisa y en ese mismo momento me puse mi plato, colocando una cantidad absurda de comida.

—¡A eso llamo apetito! —dijo Zaza riendo.

—Debes haber ejercitado bastante, ¿eh? —Carmen habló sarcástica.

—¡Carmen!

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cinismo—. Hace poco estaba limpiando el corredor y escuché unos ruidos extraños viniendo del cuarto de Edward. Estoy segura que ustedes no estaban haciendo nada como eso, ¿verdad?

_Ojalá hubiese pasado algo, Carmen, pero infelizmente alguien logró interrumpirnos, solo para variar._

—Carmen, un día vas a ser despedida y quiero decir que esa va a ser la razón —Zafrina habló en tono acusatorio—. Quedar de chismosa frente a las personas es de muy mala educación.

—Mira quien habla, bien que la escuché chismoseando hoy en la mañana con la Señora Esme —afirmó Carmen y en ese mismo momento Zaza perdió un poco la compostura.

—¡Basta, chicas! —hablé, mirando a las dos—. Carmen, para de meterte en mi vida… intima con Edward. Tengo hambre porque apenas me alimenté ayer, ¿entiendes? Y Zaza, si él descubre que estabas chismoseando con su mamá, le va a dar un ataque, entonces, al menos intenta ser discreta.

—Solo le estaba diciendo que él llegó bien anoche a casa —admitió, pero estaba más que claro que habló mucho más que eso—. Además, por lo que Carmen dio a entender, ¿están bien nuevamente?

—Sí —hablé, intentando contener mi sonrisa—. Solo fue un malentendido. Un problema causado por Jessica.

—Me imagine que era algo que la involucraba, ya que Edward anoche dijo que la despidió. Por lo menos la vaca envidiosa salió de escena.

—Eso espero.

—¡Buen día! —deseó Edward, dándole un beso a Zaza en la mejilla y otro en mis labios.

—¿Qué buen humor es ese, eh? ¿Yo también no consigo un beso? —indagó Carmen.

—No tienes vergüenza de ser así de atrevida, ¿cierto? —le pregunté.

—No, pero tengo que admitir que ahora todo es más divertido porque no puedes controlarte y haces una cara de celos que es impagable.

—Es graciosa con celos, ¿eh? —habló Edward riendo y enterré mis uñas en su pierna—. Y se vuelve agresiva también.

—Nunca se van a cansar de molestarme, ¿eh? De verdad, todo lo que hacen desde que llegué es hacer bromitas conmigo.

—Porque nos agradas, querida —dijo Zafrina, acariciando mi mano como si me estuviera consolando.

—Imagina si me odiaran.

—Está con TPM —contó Edward.

—La gente de esta mesa no necesita saber mi ciclo menstrual, Edward —bufé.

—¿Vieron? —preguntó, mirándolas y apuntando hacia mí.

Aunque había momentos en que todo lo que quería hacer era rolar los ojos hacia mi novio, aún estaba sintiéndome un poco mal por lo que pasó en los últimos días. Fue entonces que tuve una brillante idea, pero tenía la certeza que no podía hacer eso sola.

Apenas terminé de comer me retiré de la mesa y fui directo al cuarto, en busca de mi celular. Después de hablar algunos minutos con Alice y contarle sobre mi plan, estaba más confiada de que todo saldría bien.

—Llámame para confirmar si lo consigues —le dije a Alice.

—Claro que lo voy a conseguir, Bella, hasta parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando. No importa si es sobre la hora, Alice Cullen consigue todo.

—Está bien, pero llámame de cualquier manera. Tu hermano tiene una entrevista alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, entonces debemos estar libres a las siete.

—Ok, ok. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—No, ¡solo eso! Muchas gracias, Alice.

—De nada, sé que estoy en deuda con ustedes; es que Jasper… mira…

—No es necesario que entres en detalles —hablé antes que comenzara a querer contarme las hazañas que hacían en la cama.

—¡No lo necesito! Si vieras en el estado exhausto que me encuentro… tengo mucho que admirar a los actores porno, ¿viste? Tienen que tener mucha disposición.

—Lo imagino.

—Tengo que darte unos consejos después, pero, por favor, no quiero pensar que vas a hacer esas cosas con mi hermano, ya basta el día que vi…

—¡Alice! Cambiemos de tema. Tengo que bajar antes que tu hermano comience a sospechar sobre el porqué estoy demorando tanto aquí arriba.

—Está bien, te llamo más tarde. Dile a Edward que debo pasar por ahí mañana, ya que siempre me reclama que no le aviso. Dile que su hermanita lo echa de menos.

—Si le digo eso va a querer saber qué estaba conversando contigo.

—Mándalo a la mierda, ¿no puedo llamar a mi cuñada y chismorrear con ella?

—No voy a mandar a tu hermano a la mierda, Alice.

—Entonces deja que yo lo mando. Más tarde te llamo, Besos.

—¡Besos!

Cuando después de almuerzo el intercomunicador sonó anunciando la llegada de Sophie, ya no aguantaba la ansiedad para saber cómo sería la nueva asesora de Edward.

—¿Y si es como Jessica? —cuestioné.

—Relájate, es solo provisional. Si es como Jessica, después van a encontrar a otra.

—Solo quiero verlo, creías que Jessica era buena asesora.

—Era buena asesora, solo no era buena persona.

—Entonces talvez debas darle un poco más de prioridad a eso esta vez.

—¿Interrumpo alguna cosa? —cuestionó una mujer que solo podría ser Sophie.

Era un poco más baja que yo, tenía piel morena, cabello crespo y expresivos ojos verdes. Llevaba un blazer corto amarillo y un pantalón blanco, su ropa dejaba claro que vino a un encuentro de trabajo.

—Nada. Sophie, ¿correcto? —cuestionó Edward, estirando la mano.

—Sí, Edward. Y tú debes ser Bella, ¿correcto?

—Eso, un placer.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, disculpa —dijo Edward, apuntando al sofá.

—Antes que todo quiero decir que llevo mi trabajo muy en serio y creo que todo lo haremos en conjunto. Para que esto funcione, necesito que cooperes conmigo y es claro que pretendo cooperar contigo. Mi mayor misión es darte soporte y ayuda. Es eso lo que tengo la mayor intención de hacer —dijo yendo directo al punto.

—Mi asesora anterior tenía completa dedicación a mi trabajo y como ya debes saber, me metió en problemas últimamente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo que Jessica hizo fue estúpido —dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo y me sentí de veras infantil al querer reír por su comentario—. No sé cuáles fueron sus motivos, Edward, pero te garantizo que la última cosa que hizo ella, cuando armó todo eso sobre ti, fue pensar en su carrera. Además de comprometerme contigo, tengo un nombre que construir y mantener. Ya he trabajado con algunos artistas menores de tu disquera y siembre he hecho un trabajo decente, en caso contrario no habría sido la primera persona que te recomendaron. No esperes algo diferente de mí solo porque ahora estoy trabajando provisionalmente para ti.

Sophie parecía determinada y enfocada. Era fácil percibir que era más flexible que Jessica y que además de todo, quería ser reconocida como una buena profesional. En ningún momento se quedó mirando a mi novio de arriba abajo, y fue respetuosa conmigo, no solo dirigiéndose a Edward, sino también a mí.

Conversaron sobre los planes futuros y la mayor táctica de Sophie era invertir en la promoción del CD de Edward, informando que ya tenía marcadas algunas pequeñas presentaciones en programas y entrevistas de radio.

—No podemos bajar la guardia solo por lo que sucedió en estos últimos días. No sé si te detuviste para enterarte lo que pasa ahí fuera, pero todos están especulando sobre lo que realmente pasó la noche de anteayer. Tanya Denali se mantiene callada y conversé brevemente con su asesora hoy en la mañana, compartimos la opinión que ustedes deberían hablar la verdad y que ya es más que momento de terminar con esos rumores de que ustedes son novios.

—Sí, pretendo hablar sobre eso. Quiero asumir mi relación con Bella —dijo, tomando mi mano y estaba un poco nerviosa por saber cuál sería la opinión de Sophie en cuanto a eso.

—Creí que realmente estaba pasando algo entre ustedes dos, pero preferí no meterme porque esa es tu vida y no me corresponde. En caso de que sientas ganas de aceptar tu relación, podemos lidiar con eso de una forma no tan invasiva. Sabes que la prensa nunca se conforma con lo que tiene y siempre quiere cavar un poco más; entonces, lo que recomendaría es ser discreto, puedes hablar públicamente sobre tu relación, decir que eres novio de Bella, pero pido que, por favor, no des muchos detalles porque si cuentas un poquito, siempre van a pedir más.

—Mi idea es hablar sobre eso hoy, en el programa de TJ Lenon. Nada muy detallado, solamente aclarar que lo que hubo con Tanya fue un malentendido y que estoy en una relación con Bella.

—Hay un punto malo en todo eso —hablé, interrumpiendo a los dos por primera vez—. Las fans de Edward no son muy receptivas con la idea de que estemos juntos.

—En el momento que noten que Tanya apoya su noviazgo, todo cambiará. Y si hay gente que deja de comparar el CD solo porque su estrella favorita está en una relación con una persona que no les agrada, estoy segura que es una minoría. Pueden estar tranquilos, porque eso esta bajo control. ¿Hay alguna cosa que les preocupe?

—Creo que no. Básicamente hoy, después de la entrevista en el _talk show_ es que vamos a ver las cosas estar más controladas —habló Edward—. Además, quisiera saber si debo hablar o no sobre Jessica y su plan. Por un lado, creo que sería falta de profesionalismo mía, también por otro lado tengo ganas de mostrar quién realmente es.

—Puedes decir que terminaste cayendo en una emboscada por culpa de un consejo que una profesional que trabajaba contigo te dio, pero no te recomiendo citar el nombre y decir que fue tu asesora. Puedes estar seguro que cuando digas eso, las personas van a correr atrás para descubrir quien fue.

—Ok —concordó Edward, pareciendo satisfecho con la salida que Sophie había sugerido.

—Tengo algunas cosas más por resolver antes que salgamos para el programa más tarde, entones, voy a regresar al trabajo. Regreso aquí dentro de tres horas para irnos hasta el estudio de grabación, ¿ok? Espero que consigamos salir bien y hacer que tu carrera crezca siempre más, eres un músico muy talentoso.

—Gracias, espero lo mismo.

Estábamos en el cuarto, acostados en la cama, pasando canales que no lograban llamar nuestra atención, cuando Edward decidió abordar el tema para saber qué pensé sobre su nueva asesora.

—Parece chévere, pero nunca sabemos, ¿eh? Intento, pero no logro dejar de desconfiar.

—Lo sé, mi pequeña paranoica.

—¿Pequeña paranoica? ¿De verdad? —Solo rio—. Solo seremos capaces de confiar en ella después de un tiempo, ¿eh? Pero me gustó su actitud, una persona bastante clara, habló de sus objetivos, de lo que planeaba hacer de aquí en frente. Mostró compromiso, pero nada obsesivo. ¿Cómo te sentiste? La opinión que más importa es la tuya, Cachorro, ella trabaja para ti.

—Sí, pero haces parte de mi vida, quiero saber lo que crees también. Me agradó, creo las mismas cosas que tú. No me siento hecho a un lado, pero puede ser porque tengo facilidad para creer en los otros.

—Porque eres una persona buena —hablé, dándole un beso en la mejilla y enseguida descansando mi cabeza en su pecho—. Creo que las cosas van a cambiar.

—¿Cómo así?

—A partir de hoy, cuando contemos que estamos juntos; el asedio y cosas de ese tipo, creo que todo va a aumentar.

—Ah, sí, eso es seguro. ¿Estás lista para lidiar con eso?

—Creo que sí. Solo si no sueltas mi mano.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —dijo, dándome un beso en la cabeza y pasando la mano por mi delgado cabello. Siempre lograba calmarme con su ternura.

Como Sophie había dicho, regresó a casa de Edward y de ahí salimos para el programa de TJ Lenon, famoso periodista de uno de los programas nocturnos más famosos de la televisión, el "_Super Late Show With TJ Lenon_".

Estábamos en el camerino del estudio, esperando para la entrada de Edward —que debería ser en los siguientes diez minutos— cuando el sonido de su celular llamó nuestra tención.

—¿Hablaste con Alice hace poco? —cuestionó Edward, después de mirar la pantalla de su celular.

—No, ¿por qué? —indagué, un poco nerviosa, creyendo que podría estar sospechando algo de lo que armé para más tarde.

—Me envió un mensaje diciendo "Vete a la mierda" y ya, sin motivo alguno. Cada día que pasa mis hermanos me lanzan ofensas sin motivación —habló, murmurando y tecleando alguna cosa en respuesta—. Listo.

—¿Qué respondiste?

—"Vete tú".

—Ustedes son tan maduros —comenté riendo.

—¡Ella es quien me provoca y mira que no hice nada!

—Relájate, Alice debe haberle mandando el mensaje a la persona equivocada. ¿Estás tranquilo?

—Lo estoy, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé, ahora vas a decirle a todo el mundo ¿eh? Ni siquiera voy a aparecer frente a las cámaras y ya estoy aquí, prácticamente orinándome en los pantalones de tanto nerviosismo.

—No, está todo bien, creo que sé lidiar bien con estas situaciones. Me va a hacer algunas preguntas y la única cosa que tengo que hacer es decir la verdad.

—Edward, ¿estás listo? —cuestionó Sophie.

—Sí.

—Tres minutitos más y tenemos que estar pendientes por la señal para entrar, ¿ok?

—Claro.

Cuando el presentador llamó el nombre de Edward, me dio un beso en los labios y salió del _backstage_. Miraba todo desde un lado del palco, desde una parte en que la gente no podía verme.

—¿Y entonces, Edward? ¿Cómo vas? —TJ preguntó.

—Bien, un placer estar aquí.

—Estoy contento, siempre es un placer recibir a artistas como tú. Tenemos que hablar mucho el día de hoy. Tu próximo disco sale en menos de un mes, ¿cómo te estas sintiendo?

—Ansioso, pero con la conciencia limpia de que hice un buen trabajo —respondió con una sonrisa tímida—. Es siempre imprevisible cuál será el resultado, pero si no soy optimista, seguro enloquezco.

—Hoy cuando llegué al estudio vi que había millones de fans afuera, solamente esperando para verte por unos segundos, ¿cómo lidias con todo ese asedio? Imagino que al comienzo debe haber sido una sorpresa para ti, pero esa forma que tienen las fans de expresar su amor, ¿ha disminuido o solo aumentó?

—Creo que sigue siendo lo mismo. Normalmente cuando entro en esta fase de divulgación el asedio aumenta, pero no puedo cuestionar la dedicación de mis fans. Es difícil lidiar cuando las personas invaden tu privacidad, pero cuando es algún caso como hoy, en que las fans están esperando para conseguir un autógrafo, sacarse una foto… ahí si es más fácil de llevar. Sé que una cosita de nada, como solo verme a la distancia puede significar mucho para ellos. También tengo algunos ídolos y sé el valor que ciertas cosas tienen.

—Acabaste de citar que no te gusta cuando invaden tu privacidad. En los últimos días eso ha pasado bastante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, infelizmente. No son los fans quienes invaden mi privacidad, son los paparazzi.

—Algunas portadas de revistas fueron amarillistas, exponiendo esa relación que dicen que mantienes con Tanya Denali. ¿Te gustaría hablar alguna cosa sobre ese acontecimiento?

—Siempre dejé claro que nunca tuve nada con Tanya; infelizmente, vivimos en un medio en que es muy peligroso y ambos terminamos cayendo en la trampa de una persona que me aconsejaba profesionalmente. Tanya es una óptima profesional y amiga, fue un placer trabajar con ella cuando grabamos una canción para su álbum, pero mi relación con ella nunca pasó de eso. Sinceramente no sé lo que hizo que los paparazzi y las revistas creyeran tanto en que podría estar relacionado con ella.

—Hubo un rumor que estabas relacionado con la periodista Isabella Swan y que ella era la causante de tu ruptura con Tanya.

—Siempre evité hablar de eso, TJ. Creo que mi vida privada es exactamente eso:_ mía._ Las cosas tomaron una proporción mucho mayor de lo que deberían y hasta pusieron a Bella en medio de todo eso. Ella no fue la causante de absolutamente nada porque siempre fue la única —dijo y en ese mismo momento fue posible escuchar los suspiros de sorpresa de las personas que estaban en la gradería, hasta el mismo TJ estaba un poco boquiabierto con la admisión de Edward. Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo intentando suprimir mi sonrisa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres novio de la periodista Isabella Swan?

—Sí, Bella es mi novia. Tanya es solo una amiga y espero que esta vez quede claro. Si las revistas no entienden ahora, no sé qué más necesito hacer para que terminen esos rumores.

—Imagino que no debe ser fácil estar escuchando a las personas hablar un montón de mentiras sobre ti, pero al menos ahora creo que no hay como dejar las cosas más claras. Isabella Swan, en caso de que no lo hayan sabido, es una periodista de "Crepúsculo", que trabaja en el artículo "Celebridad del Mes", en la próxima edición contará con Edward Cullen como dicha celebridad. Tenemos aquí una foto de Isabella, hermosa mujer —dijo el entrevistador, sosteniendo una revista en que nos mostraba a Edward y a mi juntos en la premier de "Amor escrito al revés es roma"

—Es ella. Estoy muy feliz de tenerla en mi vida —habló con una sonrisa orgullosa, dejándome tonta.

—Parece que está siendo un momento bueno en tu vida. Una bella novia, un CD en el horno, un sencillo que no sale de las listas y está en lo más alto de las ventas.

—Todo parece estar bien encaminado, espero permanezca así —habló riendo.

—Estoy seguro que estará todo bien. Tenemos aquí el CD de Edward Cullen "Flaws". Hermosa portada —dijo el periodista, retirando el cuadernillo y viendo las fotografías que estaban dentro.

—Esta es la primera vez que alguien muestra el librillo del CD, los fans solo conocen la portada.

—Hoy el programa parece estar lleno de exclusivas, ¿eh? —bromeó TJ—. ¿Vas a cantar alguna canción para nosotros?

—Sí, claro. Será un placer.

—¡Entonces en el siguiente bloque! ¡Esperen que tenemos más de Edward Cullen para ustedes!

El programa se fue a comerciales y Edward se quedó conversando con el presentador. Miró rápidamente a donde yo estaba escondida y me guiñó. Le retribuí enviándole un beso.

—Parece muy feliz por tenerte a su lado —dijo Sophie a mi lado.

—Nos llevamos bien. También me siento muy feliz por tenerlo.

—Eso cambia mucho en la carrera de un cantante, pero no necesariamente de manera negativa como la ex asesora le dio a entender. Puedes tener certeza que no intentaré interferir de forma alguna en lo que pasa entre ustedes dos.

—Espero que sí. Edward es una excelente persona y sé cuánto su carrera es importante para él, no me gustaría ser alguien truncando algo que siempre soñó conseguir.

—De ninguna manera. Seguro las dos cosas se van a complementar, no te preocupes, Bella.

—Gracias —agradecí y nos quedamos en silencio, esperando el regreso del programa. Algunos segundos después, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

**Lo conseguí ~ Alice**

**¡Gracias! Debemos salir dentro de treinta minutos. ¿Fue el mismo que conseguiste?**

**Sí, y ya está pago: regalo de tu cuñada. Llámame si va algo mal. Mañana nos vemos. ¡Besos! ~ Alice.**

**Besos. Muchas gracias, Alice.**

Animada porque mi plan parecía haber funcionado, esperé ansiosa para que la entrevista de Edward terminara.

—¡Estamos de regreso con Edward Cullen y nos cantará su éxito "Flaws" de su álbum del mismo título!

Como siempre, Edward hizo un show de quitar el aliento —juro que no digo eso solamente porque sea mi novio—. Lo que siempre me encantaba cuando tenía un micrófono en frente era su pasión por la música, y creo que mientras tuviera ese brillo en los ojos por hacer lo que tanto amaba, su carrera iba a ser exitosa.

El presentador agradeció por la presencia del cantante y los fans aplaudieron incansablemente. Edward saludó a todos los que estaban en el público y se despidió.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo? —cuestionó a Sophie y a mí.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Mañana tenemos otra entrevista en una radio y en la tarde también para la revista "_Strike a pose_". Lo siento mucho, pero la agenda está llenísima.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrado con esa parte de la divulgación. Solo no es peor que el corre-corre de las giras.

—Te veo mañana a las dos de la tarde, ¿ok? Imagino que Isabella también tiene que acompañarnos, ¿correcto?

—Sí —hablé.

—Voy a agarrar un taxi porque voy al otro lado y cualquier cosa te llamo, Edward. hasta mañana.

—¡Hasta mañana! —hablamos.

Estaba contenta con el trabajo de Sophie y Edward parecía igualmente satisfecho. Ahora era momento de poner mi plan en acción.

Le había informado a Félix que nuestro destino apenas saliéramos del estudio sería otro y él ya sabía para donde debía llevarnos.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Edward cuestionó, notando que no estábamos siguiendo el camino a casa.

—Sorpresa —hablé con una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Garrapata?

—Vas a verlo —dije y esta vez quien le dio un guiño fui yo.

Llegamos al _Four Seasons_ y fui directo a la recepción, para estar segura que Alice había conseguido reservar un cuarto. Cuando la recepcionista me mostró una sonrisa al escuchar mi nombre y me entregó la llave de la _Royal Suite_, estuve completamente segura que jamás debía dudar de Alice.

—¿Vamos a dormir aquí? —cuestionó Edward, pareciendo contento y un poco confundido.

—Aham —hablé, abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

El lugar era amplio y tenía una sala con algunos sofás y un comedor, una suite y un balcón para que pudiésemos apreciar la vista; como lo había solicitado, una botella de vino estaba esperándonos encima del comedor.

—Voy a llamar para pedir la comida —le avisé a Edward.

Después de hacer mi pedido, que llevó solo diez minutos llegar, me junté a Edward y pedí que abriera la botella de vino para nosotros, ya que infelizmente, si yo lo intentaba, era capaz de quebrar algún vidrio de la ventana.

—¿Algún motivo especial para nuestra celebración?

—No es una celebración, es solo una huida de todo esto —hablé, agarrando dos copas—. Creo que hoy quedó más que claro que vamos a tener nuestras vidas exploradas y van a querer crear un montón de rumores para transformar todo en una portada de revista. Mi intento con esto es querer un poco de normalidad, para estar solos, sin nadie metiéndose en medio e interrumpirnos de cualquier manera. Siempre nos quedamos metidos dentro de casa y quería hacer algo nuevo. Espero no te haya molestado.

—De ninguna manera, creo que ahora voy a ser un poco responsable por tu falta de privacidad. Sabes que tu vida jamás va a ser la misma, ¿eh?

—Mi vida nunca fue la misma desde el día que me enamore de ti. El resto es consecuencia.

Comimos en el comedor a la luz de las velas y me sentí como si estuviera en un encuentro romántico. Edward decía cosas dulces y estaba prácticamente desbordante de tanta felicidad.

Cuando terminé mi cena pedí permiso para cambiarme de ropa y solicité que me esperara en el cuarto.

—¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa para mí? —indagó cuando agarré mi bolso.

—Espera y lo verás.

Entré al baño y saqué de dentro de mi bolso la lencería, que surgió misteriosamente en mi armario —una vez más, debía ser alguna cosa que Alice compró—. _Espero que esto me quepa._

Para mi sorpresa, la ropa entró con facilidad y, al mirar el reflejo en el espejo, quedé satisfecha. La lencería consistía en una pieza única que abusaba en la transparencia y encaje. Mis senos aumentaron de volumen debido a su sostén de media copa, que realzaba aún más la parte que Edward tanto adoraba. Poseía un liguero removible y opté por dejarlo, uniéndolo a las medias negras que cubrían mis piernas. Mantuve los tacones que estaba usando antes y respiré profundo al salir del cuarto.

—Hola —hablé.

—Puta madre —habló, observando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo—. Qué bueno que no sufro de eyaculación precoz.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Estoy a un paso de comenzar a babear, Garrapata —dijo serio y no pude controlar la risa que salió de mis labios.

Me quité los zapatos y subí a la cama de rodillas. La primer cosa que él hizo fue tocar el tejido que cubría mi cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo compraste esto? —cuestionó.

—Tu hermana lo puso dentro de mi gaveta de lencería. Creí que hoy sería un buen día para estrenarlo.

—Definitivamente —habló con una sonrisa torcida.

Besé sus labios y dejé que mi mano acariciara su cabello. Sus manos continuaron explorando la pieza de ropa que vestía y su entusiasmo era notable.

Me acostó en la cama y dejó que sus labios vagaran por mi mejilla, caminando por mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte de mis senos que estaba expuesta. Edward pasó la lengua lentamente por mi piel y sentí los vellos de mi brazo erizarse debido a la excitación que crecía cada vez más.

Apartó su rostro y me miró por completo, acostada bajo su cuerpo. El deseo era visible en sus ojos color jade.

—Ya que no me dejas fotografiarte, estoy sacando una fotografía mental.

—Puedes tenerme para siempre, no necesitas de eso —hablé, halándolo de la camisa y juntando una vez más mis labios a los de él.

Desabotoné botón por botón y toqué su torso caliente, sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen contraerse. Chupaba mi cuello y poco me importaba si eso dejaría marcas o no, todos sabían que estábamos juntos.

Su mano haló una de las tiritas del _body_ hacia abajo y uno de mis senos quedó expuesto. Pasó la lengua por mi pezón y en seguida tomó la parte tan sensible en su boca. No tardó mucho e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Intenté quitar su pantalón, pero estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad por causa del cinturón que llevaba. Notando mi problema, retiró la prenda y aprovechó para liberarse también de su pantalón.

Apenas acercó nuestros cuerpos nuevamente, conseguí sentir su erección cerca de mi centro. Besé su cuello y pasé la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, en seguida, susurrando las palabras bajo su oído.

—Me vuelves loca —admití.

—¿Y cómo crees que estoy? —indagó risueño—. No dejas de sorprenderme.

—Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre —hablé.

—Concuerdo con eso. Solo dime dónde tengo que firmar, yo firmo. No pretendo dejarte nunca, mi amor.

—¿Me llamaste mi amor? —susurré.

—Es lo que eres, Garrapata. Mi Garrapata, mi amor.

—También eres mi amor, Cachorro —confesé, mostrando una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo, en seguida dándome un beso suave.

Llevé mis manos hasta su calzoncillo y empujé la prenda hacia abajo, dejándolo completamente desnudo encima de mí. Froté mi sexo en su erección y en ningún momento permití que mis labios dejaran los de él. Quería que me consumiera y al mismo tiempo quería hacer lo mismo con él.

Caminó con sus dedos por mis piernas y me agarró cada rodilla en sus manos. Se apartó y abrió un poco más mis piernas. Aseguró su erección con la mano derecha y se friccionó en el encaje que cubría mi sexo.

—Mierda… —profirió, observando lo que hacía. Estaba balanceándome y observando la misma cosa—. ¿Te gusta?

—Aham.

—¿De ver o sentir?

—Las dos —admití y él aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que me sostuviera de la colcha de la cama y me mordiera el labio inferior para evitar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de mi boca.

—No te muerdas la boca —habló—, te vas a lastimar los labios y me gusta tanto besarlos, y adoro cuando te descontrolas y gimes algo. No hay nadie aquí, solo nosotros.

Sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad, solté mi labio inferior y paré de controlar los sonidos que tanto clamaban hacerse eco por las paredes de este cuarto.

Separó nuestros cuerpos una vez más y en seguida sacó la ropa que cubría mi cuerpo.

—Quédate las medias —pidió y en seguida me penetró con un dedo—. Estás tan mojada. ¿Crees que lograré hacer que te corras solamente frotándome en ti?

—No lo sé, podemos intentarlo después, ahora te quiero dentro de mí.

Llevó su erección hasta mi sexo y centímetros antes de penetrarme, pareció recordar alguna cosa.

—Condón.

—¿No tienes?

—No. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Será que en el cuarto tienen? —pregunté, abriendo la gaveta de la mesita de noche, peor no encontré nada.

—Tal vez si pides los traerán.

—No quiero esperar… —hablé con un gemido—. Lo haremos sin.

—Bella, creo que estás un poco embriagada por la excitación.

—Te sales antes.

—Sabes que eso no siempre funciona, ¿eh? Y hay posibilidad de que se salga de control.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres tentar a la suerte?

—¿Estás segura?

—Aham —hablé y segundos después lo sentí entrando en mí.

Era increíble cómo un pedazo de látex hacia toda la diferencia. Edward apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y escuchaba su respiración jadeante. Movió lentamente la cadera y un gruñido de placer dejó sus labios.

—Mierda, tan bueno —suspiró en mi oído y en seguida comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Levantó mi pierna y la dobló de manera que su acceso mejoraba. Edward mantuvo su ritmo acompasado y yo intentaba controlar las ganas que tenía de pedirle que lo hiciera con más fuerza.

Llevé mis manos hasta su trasero y lo atraje más cerca. Intentaba llevar mi cadera al encuentro de la suya y él comenzó a aumentar un poco el ritmo.

Mantuvimos la compostura por el tiempo que pudimos, pero llegó el momento que ya no estaba aguantando más.

—Ve más fuerte —pedí y él hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Su mano caminó hasta mi clítoris y acarició con fervor la parte que me dejaba loca.

Sentía mi orgasmo acercarse y soltaba gemidos de placer que tal vez podían ser escuchados en la habitación de al lado, pero poco me importaba. Cuando las ondas de placer me invadieron, agarré sus bíceps y chupé su labio inferior dentro de mi boca. Segundos después, Edward salió de mí y su semen se regó en mi abdomen.

Tomamos una ducha juntos y era tan cariñoso conmigo que silenciosamente recé para que fuese posible alargar por lo menos una hora más ese día, aun sabiendo que era en vano.

Acostándome a su lado, intenté dejar atrás el pensamiento de que solo teníamos cuatro noches más de frente y me acurruqué a su cuerpo. Pasó las manos por mi cabello y canturreó bajito una canción desconocida.

Siendo arrullada para dormir, soñé con el día en que mi única preocupación era decir "sí" en el momento correcto.

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo… ¿qué tal estos dos? La mismísima autora nos ha dicho que se calmen, que en el mundo de CDM los protagonistas fueron testeados y están totalmente sanos, no hay posibilidad de enfermedades venéreas ni tampoco embarazos, pues eso solo sucederá cuando ella quiera jajaja. **

**Al fin su relación salió a la luz, ¿qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán los fans? Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios hermosos.**

**Recuerden que recibirán a vuelta de review la escena extra del capítulo antes de ser publicada el domingo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos.**

**Merce.**


	27. Día 26

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree,** **solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 26**

La luz de la mañana iluminaba el cuarto y la claridad terminó por despertarme. Eran las nueve y nuestra reserva duraba hasta el mediodía. Edward aún dormía pacíficamente a mi lado y me levanté de la cama para cerrar un poco las cortinas.

Aproveché que ya estaba en pie y pedí que nos entreguen el desayuno para comer antes de irnos. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con la misma ropa que llegué anoche al hotel.

Apenas la persona responsable por el servicio al cuarto timbró, corrí a abrir la puerta. Separé toda la comida en el comedor y regresé a la suite en la que estábamos, con la misión de despertar a Edward.

Me senté en la cama y pasé la palma por el rostro de mi novio, intentando despertarlo de manera delicada.

—Buenos días, _dormiloncito_ —hablé, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, respirando profundo y desperezándose.

—Casi las nueve y media. Vamos, levántate y a comer. Voy a pedirle a Félix que nos busque dentro de más o menos una hora.

—¿Ya? ¿No hay manera que nos quedemos un poquito más?

—Nuestra reserva termina al mediodía, pero creo que es mejor ir a casa pronto, ¿no? Vamos a estar prácticamente toda la tarde fuera y anoche tu hermana me dijo que pasaría por allá.

—Deja a Alice sola, ella sabe desenvolverse en casa. Probablemente va solo para molestar a Zaza, ella piensa que no sé qué su sueño es llevarse a la abuela de casa.

—Para de pelear con tu hermana; si no fuese por ella, no estaríamos aquí. Levanta ese trasero blanco de la cama y vamos a comer que el desayuno aquí es delicioso.

Se levantó un poco refunfuñón y se desperezó una vez más, en seguida poniendo la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y rascándose como un perro.

—Vas a lavarte las manos antes, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué? Está todo limpio ahí abajo, tomé un baño antes de dormir.

—Porque es asqueroso.

—No lo encuentras asqueroso cuando pones tu boca ahí.

—¡Edward! —hablé, con los ojos amplios y mi boca formando una perfecta O, debido a la sorpresa por sus palabras.

—¿Estoy mintiendo?

—¡No hables de esa manera! —dije, sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse.

—Voy a lavarme las manos, si tanto insistes, pero sabes que tengo razón —concluyó entrando al baño.

_Un día me va a matar de vergüenza._

Llamé rápidamente a Félix y le avisé que podría buscarnos en una hora. Estaba sirviendo un _waffle_ para mí y otro para Edward cuando entró en el mismo cuarto que yo.

—Listo, limpiecitas —habló, sacudiendo las manos prácticamente encima de mi rostro.

—No necesitas restregarlas en mi cara —dije, rolando los ojos y agarrando un vaso.

—¿Tienes jugo? —cuestionó, sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en el hombro.

—Naranja, pero no está muy helado.

—No hay problema —habló, agarrando la jarra.

—Hmmm… ¡Hay crema y fresas para ponerle a los _waffles_!

—Ponme a mí también —pidió y puse un poco de crema blanca encima de su _waffle._ En seguida esparcí algunas fresas.

—Está una delicia —hablé después de dar la primera mordida.

—Concuerdo. Mejoraría si solo pudiese comer esto encima de ti —expresó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Simplemente paré y lo miré. Edward continuó mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada. Miré la crema. Lo miré nuevamente. De nuevo a la crema. Agarré mi celular y marqué el número de Félix.

—Cambio de planes, búscanos dentro de una hora y media, ¿ok? —dije y Edward abrió una enorme sonrisa al escuchar mis palabras.

Cuando Félix llegó a buscarnos, algo que no esperábamos pasó: dos paparazzi estaban parados en la puerta del hotel, listos para tomar fotos nuestras a través de la ventana del carro. Gracias al vidrio polarizado, no fueron capaces de hacer una buena toma, pero eso dejaba claro lo que nos esperaba de aquí en adelante.

Al llegar a casa, el caro de Alice estaba en el estacionamiento del garaje, como lo prevé.

—Sé bueno con tu hermana, ¿ok? —le dije antes de entrar a la casa,

—Ok, mamá —respondió, rolando los ojos.

—No me hagas ponerte un castigo —bromee.

—Dependiendo del castigo, no me importa ser malcriado… —dijo, guiñándome y poniendo una cara que dejaba claro que alguna perversión estaba pasando por su mente.

—Hay días en que te despiertas como un perro detrás de una perra en celo, ¿eh? Dios mío, ¿no bastó con nuestro desayuno?

—¿Y qué? Cuando la comida es buena, siempre se tiene hambre.

—Terrible, Cachorro. Eres terrible —hablé, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y entrando a la casa.

Zafrina y Alice estaban conversando en la cocina. La señora preparaba lo que imaginaba ser el almuerzo y Alice estaba sentada en el mesón, balanceando los pies y hablando animadamente, parecía una niña.

—¡Finalmente llegaron! —exclamó, saltando al suelo y corriendo para darme un abrazo—. ¿Fue todo bien ahí en el hotel?

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Alice. No necesitabas haber pagado, después voy a encontrar la manera de retribuírtelo.

—No necesitas retribuir con nada, solo con el hecho de dejar a mi hermano menos irritante ya ayuda bastante.

—Mira quien habla… —dijo Edward detrás de mí, dirigiendo sus palabras a Alice.

—Soy adorable, tú eres un gruñón —concluyó, mostrando una sonrisa infantil.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí a casa?

—Vine a traerte ropa nueva. De nada, hermanito. Además, encontré esto en tu armario —habló, mostrando un paquetito de adhesivos de nicotina—. ¿Estás dejando de fumar?

—¡Para de revolver en mis cosas! —dijo él, quitándole el paquete de las manos a Alice—. La próxima vez solo pon la ropa ahí y listo.

—Hey, chico, no necesitas ser grosero, solo quería decirte que estoy contenta porqué hayas elegido parar. Intento ser buena hermana, ¿pero él me trata bien? ¡No! —reclamó, bufando y yendo al lado de Zaza—. Lo viste, ¿verdad, abu? Chico malhumorado, ni parece que cabalgó toda la noche.

—¡Niña Alice! —habló Zaza con una mirada horrorizada—. ¡Mira los términos que usas!

—Como sea —dijo, rolando los ojos e intentando robar un pedazo de la comida de Zafrina.

—Alice, el almuerzo aún no está listo.

—Pero huele rico.

—¿Por qué no vas a la sala y miras un programa de TV? Quédate quietita, mi angelito.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas usando esos adhesivos? —le pregunté a Edward, dejando de lado lo que pasaba entre Zafrina y su nieta.

—No lo sé —habló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mucho estrés últimamente, me da ganas de fumar y sé que no te gusta. No sé…

—No me gusta porque perjudica tu salud. Pudiste haberme contado, Edward, jamás pensaría que eres débil o cualquier cosa de esas por haber estado usando alguna cosa de esas. Nadie deja un vicio de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé. Tonterías mías.

—Sé que te estás esforzando y estoy muy orgullosa de ti —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —agradeció, poniendo los brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Viste? Con ella es un dulce. Ahora conmigo es solo groserías —refunfuñó Alice un poco más.

—¿Quién mandó un mensaje anoche diciendo "vete a la mierda"? ¿Fui yo? No —dijo Edward con cinismo.

—¡Me mandaste a la mierda también!

—¡Claro, comienzas a molestarme de la nada y tengo que reaccionar!

—¡Alice y Edward! quietos —habló Zafrina, poniendo la cuchara de palo dentro de la olla y una mano en la cintura. Su cara no era nada buena y no quería estar en la piel de ninguno de los dos—. Edward, para de ser grosero con tu hermana porque la niña es un poco entrometida, pero siempre ha sido una buena hermana para ti. Y Alice, deja de colmar la paciencia de Edward, sabes que no le gusta cuando revuelven en sus cosas. Pidan disculpas.

—Solo si él lo pide primero —habló Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

—Disculpa —pidió, rolando los ojos, pero sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

Alice fue hasta él y lo abrazó, cuchicheando algo en su oído, en seguida le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora, sean buenitos y quédense en la sala mientras termino de preparar el almuerzo, ¿ok? —pidió Zafrina y nos encaminamos a la sala.

Fue solamente tiempo de sentarnos para que una visita más que inesperada surgiera frente a nosotros.

—¡Voy a matar al puto de tu hermano! —habló Rosalie y se sentó en el sofá. Su rostro estaba rojo y parecía haber llorado durante todo el camino a casa de Edward.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Alice, preocupada fue al lado de Rose. No sabía si debía hacer lo mismo, porque no creía que éramos lo suficientemente cercanas.

—¡Es un idiota! —habló y de pronto algunas lágrimas surgieron en sus ojos. Edward estaba un poco estático a mi lado y sabía que no iba a moverse. Decidí entonces levantarme e intentar consolar a Rosalie junto con Alice.

—Cuéntanos qué pasó, Rosalie.

—Estábamos arreglando el cuarto libre para poner las cosas del bebé, porque antes era un cuarto de chécheres, ¿sabes? —preguntó retóricamente, con el reclamo implícito—. Ahí encontramos las fotos de nuestro matrimonio y luna de miel. Me quedé observándolas porque puta madre, cómo estaba de linda en mi matrimonio. Hasta ahí todo bien, estábamos viendo y recordando todo como si fuese ayer. Cuando agarré las fotos de la luna de miel, las cosas fueron diferentes. Estaba guapísima, de verdad. ¿Y sabes lo que su hermano me dijo? —prácticamente gritó, mirando a Alice y Edward.

—¿Qué? —indagó Edward, un poco asustado con su cuñada.

—Dijo: mierda, cómo está de diferente tu cuerpo a esas fotos. Así mismo, en mi cara. ¡Me llamó gorda! Estoy en el tercer mes de embarazo y ya me está llamando gorda.

—¿Estás llorando por eso? —cuestionó Edward, obviamente sin el mínimo tacto que podría tener con la embarazada que estaba en la habitación.

—¿Y crees que es poco? —cuestionó, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba y yendo en dirección a Edward. Nunca lo vi con una mirada tan temerosa.

—No fue lo que quise decir.

—Mira estas fotos, Edward. ¡Mira! —dijo, prácticamente restregándole en la cara de Edward las fotografías que estaban en su mano—. Guapísima y caliente como el infierno, era eso lo que era.

Y su llanto comenzó de nuevo. Dios, si ese era solamente el tercer mes de embarazo, Emmett estaba realmente jodido.

—No quiero estar gorda —dijo entre sollozos, aún con las fotos en la mano.

Fui nuevamente hasta su lado y agarré las fotos, brevemente analizándolas. _Mierda, estaba en lo cierto._ Rosalie estaba increíblemente linda en todas esas fotografías, pero continuaba con la misma belleza; si ganó peso, era imperceptible.

—Rose, continuas hermosa.

—Hermosa y gorda. ¡Estoy en el tercer mes y mira mi barriga! —reclamó, levantándose la blusa y mostrando una barriga que tenía un mísero volumen. Parecía que solo estaba un poco hinchada, pero nada para hacer ese escándalo. Obvio que no le iba a decir eso en la cara, porque me daba miedo.

—Tu barriga continua igual, Rose.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Claro que lo está, Rose. De verdad, eres muy bonita, apuesto que cuando pasas por la calle todo el mundo te mira y se queda babeando —dijo Alice—. Nadie sospecharía que estás embarazada.

—Es porque aún no han visto cómo aumentaron de tamaño mis pechos—dijo y comenzó a levantarse la blusa.

—¡Rosalie, por el amor de Dios! —gritó Edward, tapándose los ojos—. Eres como mi hermana, ¡bájate esa blusa!

—¡Mira cómo mis pechos están de hinchados! —dijo ella, mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén. Ok, realmente habían cambiado de tamaño, pero nada radical.

—Pero los pechos grandes no son algo malo —hablé—. ¿No es así, Edward?

—Por el contrario, estoy seguro que Emmett lo va a aprobar —habló, aún con los ojos cubiertos—. ¿Ya se bajó la blusa?

—Ya puedes parar con el show —respondió Rose—. ¿Y si mis pechos crecen mucho y después quedan caídos? No quiero que queden caídos, pueden llamarme superficial, pero mis pechos siempre fueron duros y lindos…

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Mi celular está sonando, ya regreso —habló Edward, corriendo a la sala, pero sabía muy bien que no había ninguna porquería de celular sonando, porque el aparato estaba dentro de mi bolso.

—Rose, ¿querías quedar embarazada? —indagué.

—¡Claro que lo quería! Es un sueño mío, pero olvidé que iba a engordar y quedar toda fofa.

—No necesariamente —habló Alice—. ¿Ya no te cansaste de ver un montón de gente que tiene hijos y continua con un cuerpo bonito? Hay mujeres que hasta después de tener un bebé quedan más acuerpadas, llenas de curvas… es así que les gusta a los hombres, Rose.

—Habló la flacuchenta —bufó Rose. Ok, la sensibilidad no era un punto fuerte de Rosalie.

—Ven aquí, estoy intentando consolarte, ¿eh? ¡Soy flaca porque como y no engordo, no tengo culpa si mi metabolismo es acelerado! Siempre quise tener más pechos, más culo, más curvas… espero que el día que quede embarazada, gane un poco de eso.

—Creo que deberías parar a pensar en el bien de tu bebé antes que todo —le dije a ella—. Desgastándote de esa manera solo vas a perjudicar a tu hijo.

—Hijo o hija, aún no lo sabemos —dijo, pasando la mano por su vientre—. No quiero dejar que él o ella se estresen, pero es que el maldito de Emmett fue quien me dejó en este estado.

—Debe solo haber estado comentando que estaba comenzando a notar el cambio, Rose. En algún momento el cambio va a ser más que perceptible, pero piensa que después vas a ser recompensada con un lindo bebé —afirmó Alice.

—Exactamente. Apuesto que vas a continuar con ese hermoso cuerpo, solo va a parecer que te tragaste una sandía, y después que el bebé nazca, rapidito vas a entrar en forma —apoyé.

—¿Será? —cuestionó y asentimos—. Voy a intentar estar más calmada, no quiero perjudicar a mi bebecito. Él o ella será muy bienvenido y si fuera preciso que quede como la réplica de Liberen a Willy para que venga con salud, no me importará. Aunque quede muy triste por perder mi cuerpo de infarto.

—Tienes que ver las cosas por un lado más optimista —dijo Alice—. Conversa con Emmett, apuesto que va a decir que continuas igual de guapa.

—Sé que aún me encuentra guapa, si fuese por él, follaríamos todo el día. Pero ando tan enojada, hinchada, malhumorada, que la última cosa que quiero tener es sexo. Estoy como en mi fase de TPM, solo que mucho peor.

—Por eso solo quiero quedar embarazada después de los treinta —habló Alice y en ese mismo momento reparó que había sido un poco irrespetuosa—. Quiero decir, quiero eso para mí, porque creo que tengo que tener una relación firme para pensar en un hijo. Tú y mi hermano ya están juntos hace años, casados… un hijo es todo lo que faltaba para completar su familia.

—Y cómo está tu relación con Jasper, ¿eh? —cuestionó Rose.

—Una locura —dijo Alice, haciendo una sonrisa de niña loca—. Jasper es… increíble, en todos los sentidos. En los primeros días solo era sexo, ¿sabes? ¡Porqué chicas, ese hombre es una máquina! Solo que después conversamos, hablamos de su vida y me encantó. Me gusta lo que tenemos y mis instintos me dicen que será algo duradero.

—Tus sueños, ¿eh? —dije, un poco burlona.

—¡Cuando me pida matrimonio, vas a ver que estoy en lo correcto!

—¿Pedir matrimonio? —cuestionó Rose.

—Larga historia —dijo Alice.

—Largo sueño —afirmé.

Con Rosalie más calmada, fuimos capaces de conversar tranquilamente mientras el almuerzo estaba listo. Rose parecía haber dejado de lado la paranoia de engordar y comió un plato de almuerzo —creo que su inseguridad en cuanto a su físico era uno de los síntomas del embarazo. La convencimos de llamar a Emmett y avisarle que estaba aquí. Dijo que vendría corriendo para buscarla.

—Creo que no vamos a estar aquí cuando Emmett llegue —dijo Edward cuando estábamos de vuelta en la sala.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay marcado para hoy? —cuestionó Alice.

—Sophie debe llegar aquí a casa dentro de poco, tengo una entrevista en la radio.

—¿Sophie?

—Mi nueva asesora.

—¿Qué pasó con Jessica? ¿El diablo decidió llevar a su secretaria de regreso? —indagó Alice y no aguanté la risa.

—La despedí. Hizo algo muy malo conmigo, ¿no lees las revistas o ves los periódicos?

—Hermanito, mi novio es un ex actor porno. ¿Necesito decir más? —preguntó retóricamente y Edward hizo cara de asco.

Le contamos a Alice y Rose todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Las dos quedaron en shock y Rosalie afirmó que, si no estuviese llevando un niño, saldría detrás de la piraña desgraciada —palabras de ella, pero estoy de acuerdo— y terminaría con su estirpe.

Sophie llego algunos minutos después y se presentó con todo el mundo. Alice y Rose la quedaron mirando con un poco de desconfianza, pero creo que simpatizaron con la mujer.

El programa de radio en el cual Edward participaría era muy popular y la mayoría de sus oyentes variaban entre dieciséis y veinticinco años. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todo eso y sentí que permanecía bastante tranquilo, pero cuando Sophie le dio una noticia por la cual no esperábamos, las cosas cambiaron un poco.

—¿Recuerdas cuando anoche diste la entrevista y hablaste sobre que habías tenido una mala influencia de una persona que trabajó contigo?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Entonces, como había previsto, fueron detrás a investigar y descubrieron que era Jessica. Lo que no esperaba es que ella fuese lo suficientemente idiota para referirse a esa situación. Bien, yendo directo a lo que interesa, decidió abrir la boca y dice que estás cayendo en los chismes de Isabella y que la intención de tu novia es únicamente aprovecharse de tu dinero y fama. La revista _The Moon_ ya publicó hoy un artículo con ella, y probablemente algunas más, que aman las noticias amarillistas, irán tras ella.

—Chicos, esa mujer está loca —hablé, abismada con la capacidad que Jessica tenía de probar que realmente era una demente—. Jamás pensaría en aprovecharme de Edward.

—Solo está quemando su nombre, no entiendo la obsesión que tiene, pero, en fin, poco me estoy preocupando por Jessica, no quiero que perjudique tu carrera, Edward. También dijo que siempre deslumbraste a Tanya y que la chica creyó que podría tener un romance contigo, pero que quedó devastada cuando supo que estabas con Isabella.

—¡Qué piraña! —grité y todos en el carro parecieron un poco asustados con la fuerza de mi declaración—. Disculpa, pero… Ay, en este momento siento un inmenso odio por esa mujer. Tengo ganas de agarrarla del cuello y no soltarla.

—¿Qué voy a decir? —cuestionó Edward, un poco preocupado.

—Ya hablé con la asesora de Tanya y con la gente de la radio, ella va a entrar en vivo y hablar brevemente de lo que pasó y vamos a aclarar todo. Mantente calmado y enfocado en la divulgación de CD, cuanta menos pantalla le demos a lo que Jessica está diciendo, menos va alimentar esa historia para vender a las revistas. Lo que ellos quieren saber ahora es de tu relación con Isabella, y ya les dije que no quieres hablar sobre eso; lo máximo que pueden preguntar es si estás en una relación y punto. Cualquier cosa que te haga sentir inseguro o que yo encuentre inapropiado, lo interrumpiré. ¿ok?

—Claro —aprobó.

Al llegar a la radio, Edward fue recibido y yo también —pero aún más por uno de los presentadores que me miraba de manera totalmente descarada, y a mi novio, eso no le estaba gustando ni un poco—. Al programa le llevó menos de media hora comenzar.

—Ustedes probablemente ya escucharon mencionar este nombre millones de veces en los últimos años, él ya posicionó varios éxitos en las listas nacionales e internacionales, está con un álbum que será lanzado el día diecinueve del siguiente mes y ustedes no se cansan de pedir la canción "Flaws" todos los días. ¡Con ustedes, Edwaaaard Cullen! —dijo Ryan, uno de los presentadores de manera tan animada que estaba intentando controlar mi risa.

—Hola. ¡Buenas tardes! —habló Edward.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? — preguntó Martín, el presentador con cara de pito.

—Bien, lleno de trabajo de aquí en adelante, pero contento.

—¡Imagino que debes estarlo! Eres número uno en nuestra radio y más encima, eres novio de una de las mujeres más bonitas que he visto —comentó Martín, dejándome incómoda y vi rápidamente que Edward se controló para no hacer algún comentario inapropiado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Creo que soy un hombre con suerte —respondió con una carcajada, pero sabía que se incomodó.

—Tenemos una exclusiva para los fans de hoy. Quien esté con nosotros durante toda la transmisión de esta entrevista, va a tener la oportunidad de escuchar quince segundos de todas las canciones del CD "Flaws" —Ryan habló y pusieron un efecto de sonido ridículo de fans gritando, esta vez no pude contener mi risa—. ¿Muy animado por el lanzamiento, Edward?

—¡Bastante! No veo la hora.

—¿Qué hiciste en el último año? Digo, después de acabar la gira de tu CD anterior. ¿Entraste de inmediato en proceso de grabación?

—Básicamente sí. No paré por mucho tiempo, creo que tal vez, por aproximadamente dos meses. Ya tenía la mitad de las canciones de "Flaws" escritas cuando estaba en la gira, fue una época muy productiva. Cuando entré en el estudio para grabar, el foco fue completamente a producir un buen CD y siempre hacer algo para superarme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que crees que este nuevo CD es mejor que el anterior?

—Son diferentes. Hasta sonoramente creo que tienen bastante diferencia, pero aún tiene la misma esencia. No puedo hacer un CD de pop rock, blues y de pronto cambiar a hip hop —dijo con una carcajada—, pero creo que me arriesgué más en este, de una manera positiva. El sonido es más maduro, las letras están más… como decirlo, más realistas, ¿tal vez? Son más personales, es eso lo que quería decir.

—¿Sentiste más facilidad grabando este? ¿Menos presión?

—Sí y no. Primero el miedo de pensar que iba a cagar mi nuevo álbum… mierda, perdón por la palabrota. Opa, disculpa de nuevo —habló un poco nervioso por estar tropezándose con sus propias palabras, y todos en el estudio reían—. Con el primer álbum no tenía expectativas, con el segundo sabía que tenía que hacer un CD mejor, pero también ya conocía mejor el medio del entretenimiento, y creo que eso facilitó mucho mi vida.

—¿Crees que tu carrera ya está establecida? ¿O este CD que va a salir aún es una prueba más?

—Es siempre una prueba, creo que lo que cambia es la confianza. En mi primer CD no tenía idea de cómo las personas iban a recibir ese material, ya con este estoy seguro que me dediqué mucho y que di lo mejor. Logro lidiar mejor con eso, pero no significa que mi carrera ya fue establecida y que todo va a volverse oro, por así decirlo.

—¿Tienes miedo de caer en el olvido? —cuestionó Martín—, de un día envejece y perder esa carita que tantas chicas admiran… ¿eso es algo que te preocupa?

—Tengo miedo de no poder hacer una de las cosas que más amo en la vida, que es cantar. En cuanto a envejecer, es parte de la vida, no creo que los fans me admiren solamente por mi apariencia física, si fuese así, nadie compraría un CD mío. Cuando alguien compra un CD y lo pone en la radio, está escuchando mi voz, no mirando mi cara. Nunca me expondría de esa manera, si no creyera que tengo talento. Cantar es algo que crecí haciendo y espero continuar hasta el día que sea capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Muy bien! Estoy seguro que si depende de la gente, vas a cantar hasta los ochenta años —bromeó Ryan—. Vamos ahora a escuchar un pedacito de la primera canción del CD de Edward. Ésta, ustedes ya obviamente la conocen, se llama "Flaws"

Una parte de la canción comenzó a sonar y sentía que Edward se ponía un poco tenso cada vez que Martín se dirigía a él, pero al parecer estaba lidiando bien con todo eso. No sé si yo podría lidiar bien con las provocaciones que el locutor hacía, pero mi novio sabía salir bien con todo. Al menos era lo que creía.

—Como nos enteramos anoche por el programa de TJ Lenon, quisiste dejar claro que nunca tuviste nada con Tanya. Tengo que admitir que, si tuviese que elegir entre Isabella y Tanya, también me quedaría con Isabella, ¿pero me vas a decir que nunca tuviste la curiosidad de saber si Tanya es realmente tan pura como dice ser? —cuestionó Martín y, al mismo tiempo, Sophie salió de mi lado e hizo una señal indicando que Edward no debería responder esa pregunta.

—Disculpa, Edward, Martín a veces pierde la noción del buen tacto a la hora de hacer sus preguntas —dijo Ryan, pareciendo realmente un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañero de radio.

—No hay problema —habló Edward, pero vi su puño cerrado. Estaba controlándose—. Solo creo que aparentas tener unos cuarenta años, Martin, ¿correcto? Podrías tener un poco más de respeto al hablar de una chica de dieciocho.

—Edward —dijo Sophie al lado de él y le hizo una señal que le indicaba que se calmara. Lo hizo.

—Disculpa a todos los oyentes y a Edward, Martín hoy no está muy bien —dijo Ryan—. ¿Qué tal si escuchamos una canción más del CD de Edward? Esta se llama "Conquer and Devour".

El presentador puso la canción y al mismo tiempo se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y se giró hacia Edward, probablemente pidiéndole disculpas. Sophie estaba hablando con Martín y los dos parecían no llevarse muy bien. No veía la hora de esa entrevista acabar, pero aún teníamos treinta minutos por delante.

Cuando regresaron, Ryan pidió que Edward hablara un poco de la canción que había terminado de sonar y él lo hizo. Martín se quedó quieto, pero fue solamente cuestión de tiempo para que quisiera hablar, una vez más, de la vida personal de Edward.

—Salieron unas declaraciones de tu ex asesora, Jessica Stanley, que Isabella solo estaría interesada en tu dinero. ¿Tienes algo qué declarar?

—Confío en mi novia, es la única cosa que tengo para decir.

—Dijo también que Tanya quedó herida con todo esto —interrumpió Ryan—. Para aclarar eso, nadie mejor que Tanya, ¿eh? estamos entrando en contacto ahora con ella y si fuera ustedes, no cambiaba de estación por nada del mundo.

—¿Hola? —habló Tanya por teléfono—. Hola Ryan, Edward.

—¿No merezco un "hola" también? —preguntó Martín, sarcástico.

—Lo que mereces definitivamente no es un "hola", Martín —dijo Tanya. Ryan y Edward soltaron una risa baja—. Gracias por el espacio aquí en la radio, Ryan, creo que va a ser una perfecta manera de aclarar lo que pasó entre Edward y yo. Nuestros fans no necesitan preocuparse, continúo admirando el trabajo de Edward y él es un genial amigo. Bella es un dulce de persona, estoy segura que Edward no podría haber encontrado una mujer mejor, y esas declaraciones que salieron son _super_ descabezadas. Nunca tuvimos nada y no tenemos, Edward y yo solo mantenemos un interés en común que es la música.

—Los fans estaban preocupados por ti, Tanya. Creyeron que saliste con el corazón roto de todo esto.

—Solo rumores, estoy muy bien. "Eternal" fue el último sencillo de mi CD "Girl Next Door". El DVD debe salir en breve y dentro de dos meses estaré entrando al estudio para grabar mi siguiente CD y eso. ¡Estoy _super_ contenta!

—Creo que ahora lo dejamos claro, ¿eh? —preguntó Edward en un todo risueño—. Es un poco loco lo que el medio hace, cambiar las palabras de los otros, de crear rumores… a veces creo que olvidan que somos humanos como ellos.

—Verdad —concordó Tanya.

—Muchas gracias, Tanya, por habernos atendido y dejado claro para los oyentes lo que realmente pasó. Contamos con tu presencia de aquí en breve, ¿escuchaste?

—Claro, Ryan. Un día que estés solo, es claro —habló y una vez más todos rieron, menos Martín, que no parecía muy feliz.

—Vamos a escuchar una canción más de "Flaws". Esta se llama "It's a Funny Thing".

Una vez más comentaron sobre la canción y hablaron sobre la grabación del CD, los productores y la inspiración de Edward.

Así siguió la entrevista, hasta que en el último bloque los fans llamaron para hacer preguntas y nadie sabía qué esperar.

—Quería saber si tienes alguna manía —dijo una fan llamada Mary.

—Hmmm… difícil pensar ahora —dijo él y me miró. Puse mi mano en el centro de mis piernas y fingí que estaba rascándome el paquete. Él rio—. No sé si puedo decir eso —dijo, acompañado de más risas—. Yo, así como buena parte de los hombres, tengo la manía un poco fea de rascarme _ahí_ de vez en cuando.

—Pésimo habito. ¿Será que Isabella lo aprueba? —cuestionó Martin—. Ven a participar un poco, niña. Apuesto que tienes una voz tan bella como tu apariencia.

—Martín, creo que necesitas encontrar una mujer ¿eh? Porqué la cantidad de elogios que le estás dando a _mi_ novia solo puede ser indicio de eso.

—Vamos, ¿quién tiene una pregunta más para Edward? —dijo Ryan, intentando cortar a los dos hombres, que obviamente no estaban llevándose bien.

—Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth. ¡Quería saber lo que a Edward le gusta hacer en los días de descanso!

—Me gusta estar en casa, no soy de salir mucho —respondió.

El clima de la entrevista se volvió más light después que las fans fueron las responsables por las preguntas. Edward estaba menos tenso y no habló más con Martín hasta el final del programa. Se despidió de Ryan, quien una vez más pidió disculpas por el comportamiento irrespetuoso de su colega de trabajo, no solo a Edward, también a Sophie, que no estaba ni un poco contenta con el comportamiento del locutor.

—Intenté controlarme, pero que tipo tan ridículo. No era ni por celos, era más porque me estaba irritando con su falta de respeto. Primero con Bella y después con Tanya —estaba frustrado cuando estábamos en el carro y dirigiéndonos a un restaurante donde daría una entrevista para _"__Strike a Pose_".

—Lo sé —dijo Sophie—, la credibilidad de ellos se fue a la basura, aún con Ryan siendo una excelente persona. Pasa, hay cosas que nunca esperamos, lo importante es no dejar que se repita.

—También me estaba irritando, odio a los hombres que se refieren a las mujeres como si fuesen un pedazo de carne —hablé.

Llegamos al restaurante "Maison" y la periodista Janis Young ya nos esperaba para una charla rápida con Edward, quien recibiría un artículo en una página en la revista del próximo mes.

—Hola, Edward —dijo saludándolo y en seguida se detuvo a hablar conmigo y Sophie también.

Edward se sentó y cubrieron algunas partes relacionadas al CD —ya que la revista saldría la semana del lanzamiento del álbum—. Y pararon para hablar un poco de la vida sentimental de Edward.

—Es la primera vez que decides aceptar una relación, ¿qué te llevó a hacerlo? —indagó.

—Bella es la primera novia que tengo desde que mi vida se volvió pública. Naturalmente, fue por eso que solo ahora me manifesté sobre el asunto.

—¿Crees que las personas tenían la expectativa que ibas a ser novio de alguien del medio como Tanya?

—No tengo idea, nunca supe lo que especulaban sobre mi vida amorosa, pero creo que es natural que pongan a una persona famosa con otro, pues normalmente estamos en los mismos lugares, entonces el medio puede explorar eso.

—¿Qué piensas que hizo que quisieras perder el status de soltero codiciado? ¿Por qué solo ahora decidiste envolverte con alguien?

—Bella —respondió con finalidad, dando a entender que no comentaría nada más sobre el asunto. Janis hizo dos preguntas más y cerró la entrevista agradeciendo a todos por nuestra atención y tiempo.

Por más que solo hubiésemos estado fuera de casa por un poco más de cuatro horas, cuando llegué estaba exhausta. Entramos derecho a la cocina, locos por saber si Zaza había dejado la cena lista.

—¿Qué están haciendo aún aquí? —preguntó Edward al ver a Rosalie y Emmett sentados en la barra de la cocina.

—También te extrañaba, hermanito —dijo Emmett, bromeando.

—Disculpa —pidió Edward—, pero es que por lo que Rose dio a entender cuando salimos de aquí, creí que solo vendrías a buscarla para llevarla a casa.

—Ese era el plan inicial, pero la abuela dijo que iba a hacer pastel, ahí ya viste como se puso ella ¿eh? —dijo Emmett y le dio una mirada fea a Rose—. No es para que te engordes, amor, es porque siempre amaste los pasteles de Zaza, como cualquiera persona que tenga un mínimo de buen gusto los amaría.

—¿Hizo pastel? —pregunté.

—Sí — respondió Rose, levantando el plato.

—¿De chocolate? —indagué, acercándome más.

—Sí.

—Quiero. ¿Por qué el chocolate siempre parece más sabroso cuando estás con TPM? —cuestioné.

—Espera hasta el día que quedes embarazada, vas a desearlo el triple. Y no importa si tienes que vomitarlo después por las náuseas, ¡siempre vale la pena! —concluyó y me junté a ella, agarrando un pedazo mientras Emmett y Edward conversaban.

—¿Estás mejor? —indague.

—Sí. Emmett llegó y está siendo muy tierno, como siempre. Creo que tuve suerte —habló más calmada y comiendo tranquilamente su pastel.

—Estoy segura que, aunque engordes cincuenta kilos, aún te va a amar.

—Creo que sí, pero ojalá que eso no pase para estar segura —dijo ella, golpeando la madera y haciéndome reír por su comentario.

—Nos quedaremos hoy aquí, si no se incomodan —habló Emmett—. Pero debemos salir bien temprano porque Rose tiene cita médica. No quiero salir a esta hora porque ya está oscuro y no deseo ponernos en riesgo, aún más ahora con el bebé.

Emmett realmente era un tierno, hablaba de forma tan preocupada y atenta, siempre pensando en el bien de su mujer y ahora de su hijo, que era difícil no tener ganas de apretarlo como si fuese un osito de peluche. Esme y Carlisle supieron realmente educar bien a sus niños.

—Dentro de poco caeré patas arriba —dijo Rose, bostezando—. No sé qué me da a esta hora que ya me dan ganitas de acostarme en mi camita y estar viendo TV hasta que mis ojos se vuelvan demasiado pesados y no me reste otra opción que no sea dormir.

Terminé de comer y Edward hizo un sándwich para mí y otro para él, ya que Zafrina dijo que no hizo nada porque imaginó que íbamos a comer en la calle.

—No quiero todo eso, solo un pedazo —hablé mientras estábamos sentados en la cama de nuestro cuarto, agarrando una parte del sándwich y dejando el resto para Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —indagó, viendo que estaba buscando algo dentro de un bolso.

—Agarrando mi cuaderno rojo —hablé, mostrándole el objeto—. Creo que es mejor empezar a darle una organizada a mis pensamientos.

—¿Normalmente escribes todo antes? —cuestionó.

—Maso menos. Siempre pongo ideas y cosas principales mientras estoy viviendo con la persona; entonces, cuando llego a casa organizo todo, porque tengo una semana para escribir y tener el artículo aprobado por todo el mundo. O sea, no puedo acabar eso en el séptimo día. Tengo que tener todo un esquema hecho, porque si no, al final solo me estancaría.

—¿Y cómo están yendo las cosas?

—Pésimo —respondí—. Acostumbraba a ser tan organizada, Cachorro. Hiciste un desastre con mi vida —reí.

—¿Debería tomar eso como algo negativo?

—Nunca.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé. Es más difícil, no puedo negar que mi perspectiva cambia porque eres mi novio, y siento que tengo que escribir algo imparcial. Voy a intentar organizarme.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, Cachorro.

—Es sobre James, no quiero que te enojes.

—Ok, puedes preguntar.

—¿Cómo fue cuando escribiste el artículo sobre él?

—Horrible. Lo peor de todo fue realmente escribir eso como si nada hubiese pasado y como si él fuese la persona más increíble del universo. Hay unas partes de mi artículo que logras notar un poco de mi sarcasmo, pero solo quien sabe lo que realmente pasé notaría algo del tipo. Fue malo porque me sentí tan vendida después de eso, Cachorro; tuve que elogiar y hablar bien de una persona que acabó conmigo.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no contaste cuan malo era?

—Porque infelizmente las cosas no funcionan así. Todo el mundo que participa en el artículo sabe que no puedo en ningún momento denigrar su imagen. Es por eso que la mayoría acepta participar, porque sabe que al final voy a ser obligada a ver solamente el lado positivo de la cosa.

—Entiendo —habló, pareciendo comprender un poco mi lado.

—Es hipócrita, lo sé. Aún más yo, que vivo juzgando y hablando mal de algunas celebridades y de este mundo de Hollywood. Soy una vendida como cualquier otro.

—No es así, Bella, las personas son malas por aquí porque _son_ así. Tú estás solo haciendo tu trabajo, que infelizmente no te pone en una buena situación.

—Sí, es una manera de ver las cosas.

—¿Me prometes una cosa?

—Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

—No mientas cuando escribas sobre mí, ¿ok? Sea lo que sea que escribas, lo autorizaré. Quiero que seas siempre sincera conmigo.

—Edward, ni aunque quisiera, tendría algo malo para decir de ti —hablé, dándole un beso en los labios—. No estoy diciendo eso solamente porqué eres mi novio, sino porque eres una persona buena por encima de todo. Sincero, juguetón… lo máximo que podría hablar negativo, que está lejos de ser un defecto, es tu comportamiento bobo e infantil; pero son todos esos pequeños elementos que hicieron que me enamorara de ti.

—Creo que, si dices eso, va a salir muy bien, mi amor —dijo con una risa, besando mi frente.

—Pero no quiero que sea personal, ¿sabes? Lo que vivimos… y aún lo hacemos… es nuestro. Nuestro y de nadie más.

—Lo sé. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.

—Gracias. Vas a ser el primero en leerlo.

—No. Publícalo sin verlo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Confío en que vas a hacer algo genial. No necesito leerlo antes, apenas la revista salga, voy a obtener la primera copia.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Aham!

Se bañó y se preparó para acostarse, con su típico calzoncillo. Continué acostada, concentrada en las cosas que ya había escrito y cuando noté, Edward ya se había dormido a mi lado.

En algún momento de la noche debo haberme dormido, pues cuando miré el reloj a mi lado, marcaba la una y cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. Puse mi cuaderno rojo en la mesita de noche y me enrosqué a Edward.

El trabajo quedaba para después, hoy en la noche, todo lo que quería era la comodidad de tener al hombre que amo durmiendo a mi lado.

* * *

**Así es como vamos llegando al final, nos quedan ocho capítulos, incluido el epílogo :( **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué tal ese Martín? Todo impertinente hmm… Al parecer, pese a haberlo sacado a la luz, estos tortolitos quieren mantener todo su romance para ellos, ¿y quién no? Es algo tan íntimo. Al menos nosotras si tuvimos la oportunidad de saber muy a fondo su amorío jajaja**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos rr, espero con ansias saber más de ustedes y sus opiniones. Recuerden que a vuelta de rr, recibirán la escena extra de este capítulo, la cual publicaré el siguiente domingo. Si logro tener antes el siguiente capítulo traducido, lo publicaré antes, eso sí ;)**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	28. Día 27

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree,** **solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 27**

Estábamos buscando excusas para no levantarnos, eso era más que evidente. Lo miraba e intentaba mantener el rostro sin expresión, pues decidimos jugar a "el primero que ríe, pierde". De pronto, comenzó a ponerse bizco y no aguanté más, terminé carcajeándome.

—¡Así no vale! —hablé con un puchero.

—No establecimos ninguna regla además de que no podríamos reír. Ya fue, Garrapata, perdiste.

—¡Vamos de nuevo! —pedí, con esperanza de ganar por lo menos una vez.

—No, de ninguna manera. Te conozco cuando comienzas a volverte loca obsesiva con algún juego. Acepta que perdiste, Garrapata. Es muy simple, mira: soy el ganador, tú la perdedora —dijo y como respuesta fruncí el rostro—. ¡Oh Dios mío, no necesitas hacer cara de enojada!

—¡Siempre ganas todo!

—Gano nada.

—¡Dime entonces cuándo fue la última vez que gané alguna cosa contigo!

—Ganaste… mi corazón —habló serio, pero de pronto no aguantó y comenzó a reír—. No puedo decir esas cosas sin reír, disculpa, amor.

—Eres muy bobo —respondí, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Relájate, Garrapata, estoy seguro que aún vamos a tener muchas reuniones de familia en las que te unirás a mi padre para derrotarme.

—¡Seguro! —exclamé, recordando cuán bueno era Carlisle en los juegos—. Solo tenemos que buscar un tiempo en la agenda para eso, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo así?

—Con mi trabajo y el tuyo… tenemos que encontrar un día específico en que ambos estemos libres, ¿cierto?

—Encontraremos una manera, vamos a intentar programas las cosas para la semana que no trabajas.

—¿Y cuando estés de gira?

—Eso es solo dentro de seis meses, Garrapata. Vamos a dejar para preocuparnos por eso cuando la fecha llegue, ¿qué tal?

—No logro pensar así, soy una paranoica, ¿olvidaste? Pensé en pedir mis vacaciones cuando estés de gira, porque así puedo viajar contigo por lo menos por un mes.

—Es una buena solución. Si la gira fuera por Europa, puedes sacar tus vacaciones en ese periodo. Mientras esté haciendo shows aquí en Estados unidos, es más fácil vernos. Va a ser muy estresante, pero creo que, si nos empeñamos para hacerlo funcionar, lograremos todo eso.

—Sí, es lo que espero —hablé con un alto suspiro.

—Te preocupas mucho, Garrapata. Mientras tanto, vamos a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso, son las elecciones que hicimos para nuestra vida.

—Lo sé, pero ni por eso es fácil. Parece que estoy viviendo en cuenta regresiva, ¿sabes? Fui mal acostumbrada. Las relaciones no empiezan de la manera que la nuestra comenzó. Estamos todo el tiempo juntos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo… llevamos una vida de casados y estamos juntos hace menos de un mes. Parece que comenzamos desde el final, ¿entiendes? Y tu presencia es tan importante para mí, que no sé cómo voy a hacer cuando esté lejos de ti, en casa de otra persona. Cuando viva con otro artista, va a ser esa vida la que voy a tener que vivir y eso nunca me asustó, pero ahora asusta.

—¿Quieres seguir haciendo ese trabajo?

—Creo que si —respondí—. Me enorgullezco mucho de lo que creé. Exige mucho de mí, toma por completo mi tiempo, pero es mío, ¿sabes?

—Sí, creo que no deberíamos pensar mucho en eso. Entiendo tu lado, pero no es algo que hemos vivido aún, Garrapata; quedarnos cuestionándonos, pensando, imaginando situaciones y sufrir antes de tiempo. Ya dejamos más que claro que, sea lo que sea que pase, estaremos juntos, no tenemos porqué estar presionando siempre esa tecla de "¿Y si no funciona?" ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos diferente? En lugar de pensar por el lado negativo, pensemos de manera optimista. Si todo funciona y si hago mi gira por Europa, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir conmigo?

—¡Italia! —respondí animada—. ¡También París!

—París va a ser bueno, voy a poder entrenar mi francés oxidado.

—Dios mío, ¿hablas de verdad francés? —indagué—. Recuerdo mi primer día aquí, que estábamos viendo una película y comenzaste a cantar una canción en francés, pero creí que solo te sabías esa parte.

—Lo habló super mal —dijo riendo—. Pero creo que lograré darme una gira por la ciudad. La última vez que estuve en París, en la gira del CD pasado, logré hablar algunas tonterías en el show y ser comprendido. Una pena que no tuve tiempo para hacer turismo por la ciudad.

—¿Será que cuando vayamos, podremos hacer eso? —indagué—. Así como andan los paparazzi últimamente.

—Creo que sí. Si nos quieren fotografiar, que nos fotografíen, no quiero dejar de vivir por causa de eso, ¿eh? Si tenemos la oportunidad de ir a Francia, espero poder quedarme ahí por unos días.

—Será increíble —dije con un suspiro de felicidad.

—¿Viste cómo el pensar por el lado optimista es siempre más genial?

—Aham —respondí, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un tiempo conversando e imaginando situaciones futuras que soñábamos un día se volvieran realidad. Babeaba siempre que Edward me contaba sobre los lugares que ha conocido y mi corazón se inflaba cada vez que decía que quería hacer sus viajes conmigo. Era tan significante ver que él me incluía en su futuro, la forma en que se expresaba, la manera que siempre estaba en sus planes me hacía pensar que esos días vividos con James no fueron nada. Absolutamente nada. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que esa relación podría haber tenido algún futuro.

Mirándolo a él, su manera de sonreír, sus dientes blancos, sus ojos verdes que brillaban, el tono ronco de su voz por la mañana… _Dios, lo amo tanto que me llega a dar ganas de llorar._

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Tus facciones cambiaron. Estábamos riendo, ahora tienes una mirada triste.

—¿La tengo? —indagué y asintió—. No me siento triste, creo que solo estoy melancólica.

—Ven aquí.

Abrió los brazos y me puse encima de su pecho. Besó mi cabeza y levanté el rostro para retribuir el mismo gesto en sus labios. Fue simple y cuidadoso, pero en seguida comencé a distribuir besitos por todo su rostro. Primero en su frente, lugar que solo lograba besar cuando estábamos acostados, debido a su altura; después besé sus parpados, lo que hizo que comenzara a reír, pero continué. Sus mejillas que, al contrario de las mías, raramente estaban rosas. Su nariz masculina y tierna. _Calma ahí, ¿acaso acabo de decir que la nariz de mi novio es tierna? Qué bueno que no lee mis pensamientos._ Por fin besé un poco más sus labios, porque eso nunca me cansaba de hacerlo.

Cuando el hambre comenzó a hacerse notar, bajamos y fuimos al comedor para desayunar con Zafrina y Carmen, ya que Emmett y Rosalie habían dejado la casa a las seis de la mañana.

Apenas terminamos, Edward sugirió que nos quedáramos en el futón al lado de la piscina, ya que solo hasta más saldríamos para un _photoshoot_ que Edward haría para la revista gay "GLAM".

—Me puse un bikini y me quedé acostada en la cómoda cama, con Edward a mi lado. Me puse los lentes de sol y un poco de protector solar para que los rayos ultravioletas no maltrataran mi piel

—Tu piercing siempre empieza a centellar cuando estamos en el sol —comenzó, molestando la joya con su dedo.

—Y siempre metes el dedo —hablé con una risa.

—Me gusta. Es delicado, hay gente que se pone una argolla en lugar de una bolita como ésta, ahí no es ni un poco sexy.

—Tsc, hace días que no hablo con Angela —comenté al recordar que mi amiga era la razón de tener un piercing—, por lo menos nos dijimos que nos veríamos cuando regrese a casa.

—Debe entender, tu vida es agitada, no es fácil. Estoy completamente seguro que ella sabe que te importa.

—Lo sabe.

—Quisiera ser más cercano a tus amigos —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo así?

—No sé, quisiera conocer a todo el mundo que es importante para ti. Sé que ya conocí a Angela, pero vamos a admitir que ella aún debe pensar en mí como "la celebridad Edward Cullen". Quisiera que me conozca como tu novio. Su marido también me pareció ser una persona genial.

—¿Quieres salir con ellos de nuevo? —cuestioné.

—Quiero. Sé que debemos tener una oportunidad más en el futuro, pero no sé, estaba pensando en llamarlos para cenar aquí en casa o algo así.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Por qué el espanto?

—No sé. Creí que no te iba a importar mucho mis amigos o que tenías miedo de traer extraños a tu casa.

—Claro que no, Bella —dijo riendo—. Y si son tus amigos, no son extraños para mí.

—Podríamos cuadrar algo con ellos, pero ahora parece que el tiempo está apretado. ¿Mañana en la noche no tienes una grabación en San Francisco?

—Sí.

—Y pasado mañana volaremos a Nueva York —afirmé, recordando muy bien la agenda de Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando.

—Y el último día…

—En el último día no tengo nada marcado, hablé con Sophie. Pero quiero estar solo contigo y nadie más.

—Pues sí, es lo que también quiero —afirmé.

—Bien, hoy en la noche no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿Hoy?

—¿Por qué no? Puedo hablar con Zaza ahora mismo y decirle que tendremos dos invitados más para la cena.

—No sé si ellos van a poder. Trabajan, pero normalmente están en casa alrededor de las siete.

—Entonces listo, llámalos y ve si pueden visitarnos para la cena alrededor de las ocho, ya que la casa de Angela es más o menos a una hora de distancia de aquí.

—¡Ok! —respondí y me levanté corriendo para agarrar mi celular.

Mi charla con Angela fue rápida, la verdad, la mayoría del tiempo estuvo nerviosa porque no sabía cómo se vestiría para ir a casa de Edward. después de calmarla y decirle que tenía que olvidar que era un cantante famoso y solo mi novio, al cual ya tuvo oportunidad de conocer una vez, mi amiga se tranquilizó y dijo que estaría sin falta aquí a las ocho.

Al regresar al lado de Edward, cargué a Nessie, que estaba ladrando dentro de casa, probablemente nerviosa porque la habían encerrado.

—¡Ella viene! —le dije a mi novio, animada—. ¡Gracias!

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Esto es tanto para mí como para ti —respondió, dándome un beso en los labios—. Trajiste a mi pequeñita.

—Sí, estaba ladrando —dije, poniendo a Nessie entre nosotros y ella rápidamente se acurrucó al lado de Edward—. Voy a extrañarla.

—Solo a ella, ¿eh? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

—Ni te atrevas a decir eso —hablé enojada, aun sabiendo que estaba bromeando—. Cuando llegué aquí era minúscula, ahora ya tiene tres meses, ¡es una señorita!

—Creo que va a extrañar también la convivencia diaria —dijo, observando a Nessie lamer mi dedo.

—Argh, que ganas de ponerlos en mi maleta.

—Difícil. Solo si creas una píldora que me haga encoger, al mayor estilo de "Querida, encogí a los niños" —habló riendo—. O también puedes comprar mi muñeco.

—¿Tienes un muñeco? ¿Cómo nunca supe de eso? —indagué extrañada.

—Porque el muñeco se parece a todo el mundo, menos a mi —dijo riendo—. Realmente es miedoso. Mamá dijo que iba a demandar y todo, alegando que fui muy bien hecho para que me comparen con un "muñeco feo y horroroso", palabras de ella.

—Solo Esme —hablé riendo.

—Sí, mi mamá es todo un personaje —concordó, lleno de humor en la voz—. Por cierto, tengo que llamarla, antes que Zafrina se ponga a chismear todos los acontecimientos de mi vida.

—Es bueno que corras, porque Zaza es rápida —comenté, riendo y recordando que Carmen había dicho hace algunos días que la encontró en el teléfono hablando con Esme sobre Edward.

—Lo sé, siempre fueron así. Creo que mi mamá extraña mucho a Zaza, ¿sabías? Se puso triste cuando le dije que había convencido a mi abuela de vivir conmigo, pero me hace falta mi familia. Si no tuviera a mi abuela viviendo conmigo aquí en casa, creo que las cosas no serían las mismas.

—También imagino que no. Zafrina es especial. _Argh_, no quiero ni pensar en tener que despedirme de ella; es bueno que estés con un balde a mi lado, porque seguro lo llenaré de lágrimas.

—No quiero ni verlo. Tengo la certeza absoluta que también te extrañará —afirmó—. Nos conquistaste a todos nosotros. Sabes que Alice no te va a dejar en paz, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo así?

—Va a encontrar la manera de hablar contigo al menos una vez por semana, estando en casa de un famoso o no. Conozco a mi hermana muy bien, Bella… te va a perturbar.

—Desde que no invada la casa de la persona donde voy a vivir para estar revolviendo en mi armario… —dije riendo.

—Ah, no dudes de Alice, es capaz de todo.

—¿Y crees que no me di cuenta de eso? Pero adoro a tu hermana, además, creo que es difícil que exista una persona que no le agrade ella.

—Ya detesté a Alice varias veces. Principalmente cuando era pequeño.

—No es lo mismo, Edward, apuesto que ustedes peleaban, pero no podían estar mucho tiempo sin hablar. Puedes discutir con Alice cuantas veces quieras, pero es muy notable cuánto se aman.

—Lo sé, ya me cuestioné innumerables veces el cómo puedo continuar amando a esa pigmea.

—¡Para de ser malvado y llamarla así! —hablé, pero no logré controlar la risa.

—Se enojaba tanto cuando comenzaba a llamarla así en frente de sus amigos. Ay, buenos tiempos.

—¡También eres molestoso!

—Nunca lo he negado —habló y, para dejar aún más claro cuánto le gustaba irritar a los otros, estaba soplando el rostro de Nessie. La cachorrita se quedaba lamiendo el aire en dirección a él y Edward se divertía a costa del animalito.

—¡Para de estar soplando en su cara!

—¡A ella le gusta! Se queda lamiendo el aire —insistió.

—Nada que le gusta —dije, agarrándola de sus brazos y rascándole la barriguita—. ¿Viste? Mírala todo relajada, ¡es esto lo que le gusta!

—¡Mira en la posición indecente que pones a nuestra hija! —habló, cruzándole las patitas a Nessie y haciéndome reír.

—¡El único Cachorro tarado que hay aquí eres tú! —exclamé, aun riendo y mordió mi abdomen—. ¡Ay, Edward!

—¡También quiero cariñitos!

—Papá es tan celoso, ¿eh, Nessie? —cuestioné retóricamente, mirando a la cachorrita. Ella estaba casi cerrando los ojos, de tanto que le gustaba las caricias en su barriguita. Aproveché mi mano libre y comencé a rascar el cabello de Edward.

—Ahora sí —dijo, poniendo la cabeza encima de mi pierna y cerrando los ojos.

Aunque mis brazos estuviesen dormidos después de diez minutos de distribuir caricias, continué. Los dos estaban quietitos y el sol golpeaba leve en nuestros cuerpos. Quería quedarme así para siempre, pero sabía que no era posible.

Cuando Zaza vino a llamarnos para el almuerzo, casi se derrite al vernos a los tres acostados y pidió una foto —que inicialmente negué, pero terminó convenciéndome.

—Me mandas una copia también —pedí.

—Ok —dijo, enviando la foto a mi celular, que sonó en seguida.

—Es solo para mí, ¿eh? No vayas a estar mandando esa foto a nadie.

—¡Imagina que haría algo del tipo! —habló un poco tensa.

—Ya se la mandaste a Esme, ¿eh?

—¡Mi dedo se resbaló, lo juro! Fui a mandártela a ti, pero cuando estaba digitando, sin querer puse el nombre de Esme y se fue junto —dijo con el mayor descaro.

—¡Ustedes dos no tienen arreglo! —reprendí, balanceando al cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Disculpa, pero va a estar tan feliz de ver eso —comentó Zaza, sentándose en la cama al lado nuestro y observando si Edward realmente estaba dormido—. Esme se preocupa por Edward, ¿sabes? Siempre temía que fuese a vivir de la música y que nunca iba a encontrar un amor de verdad. Apuesto que, si los viera a ustedes dos en uno de estos momentos, le van a salir lágrimas de los ojos. El cuidado que siempre tuvo con este niño; una madre a veces necesita tener la seguridad que su hijo está siendo amado, aún lejos de ella —afirmó y de pronto su celular sonó—. ¿Viste?

Me mostró la pantalla de su celular y ahí estaba un mensaje de Esme diciendo "Creo que me cayeron algunas pestañas dentro de los ojos, porque solo eso explica las lágrimas cayendo. ¡Son preciosos!"

—Es una madre sobreprotectora, ¿eh? no sé cómo le gusto. Normalmente las suegras odian a las nueras.

—Boberías, sabe el bien que le haces a su hijo —concluyó, levantándose—. Despierta a ese dormilón y ven a almorzar. Sophie llamó al teléfono de casa y dijo que estará aquí dentro de hora y media.

—OK —respondí y me moví para que Edward se despertara—. Cachorro, vamos a despertar.

—Aquí está bueno —habló, olisqueando mi pierna.

—El almuerzo está listo, vamos —dije, aun sosteniendo a Nessie con el otro brazo, pero ella ya había despertado.

—Solo cinco minutitos más —pidió.

Después de concederle a Edward unos minutos más, nos fuimos al comedor. Le informó a Zaza que tendríamos invitados para la cena y ella quedó a preparar algo muy apetitoso para nosotros en la noche; alegando que, como su especialidad eran las pastas, haría que los invitados salieran super satisfechos.

Apenas Sophie llegó a casa nos arreglamos y nos encaminamos al lugar donde Edward haría una sesión de fotos para la revista "GLAM". El artículo esta vez tendría el título "No es solo una carita bonita. Es necesario tener talento". La revista había elegido a los diez más guapos y famosos artistas de Hollywood para hacer esa mega producción, y hoy era el turno de Edward de fotografiarse.

—Tuvimos solo una alteración en el _photoshoot_ —habló Sophie, de camino cuando estábamos en el carro—, quieren hacer unas fotos tuyas solo, pero date por enterado que estás programado para sacarte fotos con otro artista. Creyeron que quedaría mejor formar cinco grupos de dos.

—¿Y sabes con quien me voy a fotografiar?

—Jacob Black —dijo Sophie. Edward hizo mala cara. Comencé a reír. _Esto promete._

Al llegar al lugar, Jake ya estaba ahí y corrí a sus brazos, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que estoy segura quedó con falta de aire.

—Hermosa, no necesitas agarrarme como si fuese el último hombre vivo del universo. Hazte para allá y para de restregarte en mí que sabes que tengo alergia —cuchicheó en mi oído con humor en la voz—. ¡Te extrañaba!

—¡Yo también, Jake!

—Qué le dijiste, ¿eh? —cuestionó.

—¿Cómo así?

—Tu novio. Está controlándose para no mirar hacia acá, pero no lo logra. Finge estar mirando a otro lado, solo que de pronto sus ojos se detienen en mí. ¡Bella, le tienes que contar la verdad!

—Lo seeee, pero es tan divertido así —dije, girándome y mirando a Edward. Aproveché y lo llamé con la mano. Estuvo un poco reacio, pero vino en nuestra dirección.

—¿Me llamaste? —cuestionó Edward, colocando los brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy tan contenta que ustedes dos van a fotografiarse juntos! —exclamé—. Mi novio y mi mejor amigo, seguro voy a querer una copia.

—Tú y todo el público gay —habló Jake y estoy segura que él estaba incluido, porque cómo es, era capaz de agarrar la foto en la que estaba con Edward y mandar a hacer un poster para estar admirándolo.

—Creo que es tan genial que estén saliendo para esta revista. Hay muchos artistas heterosexuales que tienen prejuicios.

—No logro ver la diferencia de posar para una revista de estas y otra revista _teen_ cualquiera —afirmó Edward—; son dos tipos de público que disfrutan de mi trabajo, ¿por qué sería diferente?

—Verdad —concordó Jake y creo que estaba suspirando un poco. Le di una suave patada en la pierna.

—Jacob, tus fotos individuales serán tomadas ahora —habló el asesor de Jake.

—Ya regreso —dijo, caminando hacia el escenario montado.

—¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando? —indagué, mirando a Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Hablaste que querías conocer a mis mejores amigos… Jake es mi mejor amigo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Si él tiene el día libre, ¡podemos invitarlo para cenar en casa!

—Garrapata…

—Eres quien dijo que tenía ganas de conocer a todo el mundo que era importante para mí. ¡Jake es importante para mí!

—No sé si me gustará mucho eso. Aún creo que solo es tu amigo y está esperando para coquetearte —dijo, mirando desconfiado en dirección a Jake. Pobre, no sabía que quien corría peligro era yo, de ver a mi novio siendo atacado por mi mejor amigo.

—Créeme, Cachorro, nunca va a pasar nada entre Jake y yo. ¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, Garrapata —habló bufando—. Ok, puedes invitarlo. Si encuentro que se está pasando de los límites contigo no estoy obligado a ser educado, ¿eh?

—¡No se va a pasar de los límites conmigo! —afirmé. Ya con Edward…

Cuando el fotógrafo llamó a mi novio para juntarse a Jacob, sabía que Jake iba a querer hacer algo. Las primeras fotos fueron uno al lado del otro, sentados en una silla cada uno. El hombre responsable por las fotos gritaba, pidiendo que cambiaran de pose y los chicos intentaban dar lo mejor. En el momento que tenían que sacarse fotos de pie, Jacob puso el brazo encima del hombro de Edward, como si le estuviese ofreciendo un medio abrazo. Edward lo miro desconfiado, pero se sacó la foto así.

Jacob estaba probablemente sintiéndose en el paraíso. Mostraba una gran sonrisa blanca y actuaba como si Edward fuese su íntimo amigo, de años. En cierto momento, hasta me guiñó como quien dice: "Mira, hermosa, estoy disfrutando de tu novio". Sí, estaba segura que eso me diría. No tenía vergüenza en la cara.

—¡Jake, tenemos una invitación que hacerte! —hablé, después que ya se habían sacado millones de fotos.

—¿Aquello? —indagó, mirando a mi novio y a mí con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando, pero de pronto recordé lo que comentaba y la invitación que tanto le gustaría recibir—. ¡No! Estoy hablando de una cena en casa de Edward, hoy. Vamos a recibir a unos amigos y me gustaría saber si te apetece ir.

—Ah, sí —habló un poco cabizbajo—. El resto de mi día está libre.

—¡Entonces puedes ir con nosotros ahora!

—Pero solo marcamos la cena para las ocho —dijo Edward—. Vamos a salir de aquí máximo a las seis.

—¡Bien, tengo tiempo para ponerme al día en el chisme con Jake! —comenté con una sonrisa y Edward prácticamente me fusiló con la mirada.

—Voy a hablar con Rupert y ya regreso —dijo Jake.

—Para de estar enojado —dije, dándole a mi novio un beso en los labios, respondió con mucho más ánimo del que esperaba, golpeando accidentalmente mis dientes—. ¡Ay!

—¿Te heriste? —preguntó, mirando mi boca.

—Dolió —hablé, sobándome el diente.

—Disculpa —dijo, quitándome la mano y dándome un suave beso en los labios—. Estoy actuando como un idiota, prometí que no iba a molestar a Jacob y aquí estoy, haciendo el papel de estúpido celoso.

—Pues sí, ya me cansé de decirte que no tienes motivo para actuar así. Cuando realmente conozcas a Jake, vas a ver que es una persona genial.

—Hace poco encontré que estaba forzando una amistad. Queriéndome dar abrazos…

—Es porque no lo conoces realmente, si dejas, él va a querer darte mucho más que eso —comenté, intentando controlarme para no reír—. Es una persona buena, amable, _alegre_… contagia a todos.

—Solo quiero verlo… —dijo Edward, un poco incrédulo.

Después de la pequeña pausa, fue el turno de Edward de sacarse las fotos individuales y Jake se quedó esperando a mi lado para irnos juntos hasta casa de mi novio.

—Mucho atrevimiento si le digo "¿Si voy a tu casa, me vas a dar de comer?" —cuestionó, haciéndome carcajear por el doble sentido de su frase.

—¡Quita tus ojos de lo que es mío! —avisé—. Tienes que comportarte, Jake, no vamos a estar solo nosotros. Una amiga mía también va y es muy fan tuya.

—Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando contigo —dijo él—. ¡Pero tengo que comentar que está muy guapo! ¿Se ejercita?

—No.

—Niña, ¿entonces eso es solo ejercicio en la cama?

—Prefiero no comentar —respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Eres una sucia! Debes estar todo adolorida, ¿eh?

—¡Jake! —dije exasperada, sintiendo mis mejillas comenzar a quemar y mi voz salió tan alta que todos en el estudio pararon para mirarnos. Perfecto, Edward estaba mirando con mala cara, creyendo que Jacob me había hecho algún comentario inapropiado. La verdad, lo hizo, pero él no sabía que estábamos hablando de él.

—Qué, de la manera que estás todo reservada, llena de sonrisitas, algo me dice que están aprovechando estos últimos días mientras están durmiendo en la misma cama todos los días.

—No es así...

—¿Cómo que no es así? ¿Entonces no pasa nada? ¿Cada uno se gira para un lado y duermen?

—Cuando tenemos ganas, claro que pasa… ¡Para de querer saber de mi vida sexual! —comenté.

—Disculpa si quiero vivir indirectamente a través de ti.

—Si quisieras, podrías estar aprovechando eso —comenté, pues Jake además de ser muy bello, era también un amor de persona. Cualquier hombre sería suertudo de tenerte como novio.

—Lo sé, pero no sé —dijo con desanimo—. Creo que quiero encontrar a alguien como tú, ¿sabes?

—¿Alguien como yo? —cuestioné confundida.

—No —dijo como si fuese una locura lo que había dicho—. Sin ofenderte. Quise decir en el sentido que encontraste a alguien que cambió con todo tu vida, de forma positiva. Creo que quisiera enamorarme, tener a alguien importante a mi lado. Supongo que estoy un poco decaído, Bells; todas las líneas de "All by myself" encajan perfectamente en mi vida. Hasta el "I never needed anyone and making love was just for fun...those days are gone"¹

—Jake, para de tonterías —hablé riendo, pero noté que no acompañó mi risa—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Te estás sintiendo solo?

—No lo sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé si es una carencia momentánea.

—Vas a ver que es el TPM —hablé, bromeando y esta vez rio.

—Quien sabe y un día me pasa, ¿eh? Falta que mi otra mitad de naranja sea tan buena como la tuya —habló una vez más, mirando a mi novio mientras era fotografiado.

—¡Te voy a dar un puño en la cara, Jacobina! —exclamé, fingiendo estar con rabia y él se carcajeo a mi lado. No me controlé y me uní a él. Nuevamente todos los que estaban en el estudio nos miraron.

—¡Mira, cuando él tiene esa expresión de furia, queda más sexy! —Jake comentó y lo pellizqué en el brazo—. ¡Carajo!

—No necesitas gritar, Jake, sé que te gusta, pero ese de ahí es mío — respondí, apuntando a Edward.

—Ihhh, pero estás muy efusiva, ¿eh, chica? No eras así cuando vivías conmigo. Hablo de que el estar usando tanto la _florecita,_ está haciendo que te vuelvas una bestia.

—Envidioso.

—Lo estoy, la única persona con la que he tenido sexo últimamente es conmigo mismo.

—Claro que me fijé en que tu brazo está más delgado —hablé apuntándole.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, mirándose y con cara de preocupación; casi me hace reír estruendosamente de nuevo.

—Estoy bromeando contigo —admití, soltando una risa baja.

—Mira, Isabella, no me está gustando mucho que seas todo graciosita, burlándote de mí, ¿eh?

—Nada de enojarse —pedí, colocando los brazos a su alrededor.

—No lo sé, si sigues abrazándome, las oportunidades de que a Edward le agrade van a disminuir —habló, pero no lo solté. Extrañaba a mi amigo.

Salimos del estudio, como Edward lo predijo, un poco antes de las seis de la tarde. Félix dejó a Sophie en su apartamento primero y después fuimos a casa.

Mi novio pidió permiso y dijo que iba a tomar un baño, pero no sin antes halarme en frente de Jake y darme un beso de quitar el aliento. Iba a reclamar que estaba siendo celoso de nuevo, pero me besó _tan bien_ que quedé medio tonta después y no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando antes.

—¿Viste? Es eso lo que quiero. Un tipo que me bese porque tiene celos, esos _showcitos_ estúpidos de demostración de afecto.

—Jake, ¿olvidaste que aún sigues en el closet? —indagué—. Quiero decir, lo estás, ¿eh? no creo que me haya perdido uno de esos acontecimientos.

—Claro que lo estoy —habló, rolando los ojos—. Es eso lo que quiero, ¿viste? Alguien que me ame lo suficiente para girarme hacia todo el mundo y decirle que estoy enamorado, así como Edward y tú lo hicieron.

—Un día tu turno va a llegar, amigo —dije, agarrando su mano—. Vas a ver que te pasa como conmigo; jamás esperaba que después de algunos días fuera a salir de aquí completamente enamorada de Edward, pero pasó y no me arrepiento en ningún momento de eso. Puedo decir, con certeza, que estoy en los momentos más felices de mi vida. Algunas cosas toman a la gente por sorpresa, y el amor puede ser una de ellas.

—Cómo estás de ridículamente enamorada, Bells —habló con una risa y le di un golpe en la pierna—. Estoy bromeando contigo, veo como estás… cambiaste, pareces más viva y menos mosca muerta post-James. ¿Cómo será? cuando te vayas. Ya conversaron sobre eso, ¿verdad?

—Ya. Nos dio el mayor problema, pero logramos sentarnos para conversar sobre eso. Voy a continuar con el trabajo y vamos a intentar vernos en los días que tengo libre.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

—Sí. Vamos a ver cómo pasan las cosas e intentar hacer todo para que funcione. Estoy tratando, lo máximo que puedo, no pensar en lo que puede salir mal.

—¿Y la despedida?

—No quiero hablar de eso, Jake. Si comenzamos a tocar ese tema, voy a llorar. Sabes cómo soy de blandengue.

—Oh, lo sé. El día que te fuiste de casa estropeaste mi blusa con ese rímel vagabundo que usabas.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Y crees que no vi que lloraste también? ¡Lo vi, señor Black! ¡Tenías la quijada temblorosa y todo!

—Solo estaba ensayando para la película que iba a hacer —usó de disculpa.

—Jake, trabajé contigo. Después de eso hiciste una comedia.

—Ay, chica, hoy sabes sobre todo, ¿eh? ¡Caramba! Esa, tu convivencia con Edward, no sé si me está gustando.

Continuamos conversando y Jake se irritaba cada vez que le caía con alguna broma. Cuando Edward se juntó a nosotros, intenté incluirlo en nuestra conversación; se comunicaban de manera civilizada y estaba toda boba de felicidad por haber conseguido realizar eso. Jacob hasta se comportó bien y no hizo ninguna broma de doble sentido con mi novio.

Cuando Jake pidió permiso para ir al baño, llené de besos el rostro de Edward.

—¿Puedo saber porque esa repentina demostración de afecto? —indagó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

—Estoy solo dándote un poquito de cariño. ¿Viste como Jake es un amor? Es un genial amigo para mí, Cachorro. Desde el día que nos conocimos, nos llevamos bien, como amigos, hermanos; nunca pasó de eso.

—Lo sé. Noto que no se interesa por ti, aunque a veces tengo la impresión que está haciéndolo solamente para provocarme; pero eso también puede ser considerado una actitud de amigo que está molestando con el novio de su amiga. Es bobería de mi cabeza, pero a veces me siento un poco inseguro a su lado. Se quedan riendo de cosas que no entiendo…, te conoce hace más tiempo, eso es todo…

—¡Boberías! Hay cosas que Jake no conoce y solo tú sabes. Es normal eso, Cachorro. Y tú, además de mi novio, eres mi amigo, entonces no es para que vengas con ese dramita sobre mí —dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Es simpático —admitió—. Pero aún me gusta más Angela.

—Ella va a adorar saber eso.

No tardó y el intercomunicador de la casa sonó. Dimitri nos informó que Ben y Angela estaban afuera. Zafrina abrió la puerta para los dos y mientras ambos entraban en la sala y mi mejor amiga se encontraba con los dos chicos de Hollywood por los que más babeaba, vi que sus ojos prácticamente saltaron de su cabeza.

—Hola, Angela —comentó Edward, abrazándola y ella aún estaba un poco estática, sus ojos no se despegaban de Jake. Ah, Dos mío, hoy alguien va a tener que controlar el alcohol de Angela o va a dar un espectáculo vergonzoso.

Mi novio saludó a Ben y Jacob también se presentó para el marido de mi amiga, pero Ang aún estaba un poco congelada.

—Amiga, este es Jacob Black, creo que debes haber escuchado hablar de él —dije con un aire de sarcasmo en la voz, pero Ang solamente parpadeo.

—Un placer —dijo Jacob, agarrando la mano de Angela y ella tartamudeó un poco.

—P-Pla-Placer. Un placer. Enorme placer —dijo, haciendo que todos en la sala quedáramos un poco incómodos, principalmente Ben, que sabía del enamoramiento que su esposa tenía por el actor.

—Bella siempre me habló de ti —comentó Jake, intentando ser simpático. _Calma ahí, Jake, capaz que, si le das la mano a Angela, quiere el brazo, o mejor, quiere otra parte de tu anatomía._

—Espero que solo cosas buenas —Ang habló, fusilándome con los ojos—. Hablando de eso, Bella, ¿me puedes mostrar dónde es el baño?

—Claro —respondí, agarrando a mi amiga de la mano y dirigiéndola hasta uno de los baños que quedaba en el primer piso. Fue solamente tiempo para cerrar la puerta y ella comenzó a darle un ataque.

—¡Puta mierda, Isabella! ¡Jacob Black está en el mismo lugar que yo y no me avisaste que venía! —exclamó agitada—. No tuve tiempo de ponerme perfume. ¡Carajo, Bella! Jacob Moreno-Color-Del-Pecado Black está aquí y no tienes consideración de al menos decirme "amiga, ven arreglada, ¿estamos?" no, no la tienes.

—Ang, cálmate, pareces un robot dándole un ataque. Respira profundo.

—¿Mi maquillaje está bien?

—Lo está —hablé, rolando los ojos.

—Huéleme, mira si estoy oliendo mal.

—No te voy a oler, Ang.

—Es solo una olida, ¡por favor! Son años de amistad, ¿alguna vez te negué alguna cosa? Carajo.

—Lo estoy sintiendo desde aquí y no hueles mal, pero busca en ese armario, debe haber algún perfume que su madre usa.

—Buena idea —habló, buscando por los armarios del baño—. Si hubiera sabido, me habría vestido mejor.

—No sé para qué. Eres una mujer casada, Ang. Además, creo que no eres el tipo de Jake.

—¿Por qué? —indagó—. ¿Él tiene un tipo? Es tan liberal que creí que era solo necesario tener una vagina para que se fije.

—No, no, es completamente lo opuesto, diría. Jake tiene gustos más específicos, es que a él no le gusta hablarlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, un poco triste.

—Sí. Y para de ser tan caliente, que estás casada con un hombre que te ama —dije en tono reprobatorio.

—Lo sé, Bells —habló, rolando los ojos—. Solo quería que me deseara, hasta parece que podré ir a la cama con otro tipo que no sea Ben.

—¡Entonces, vamos adentro y para de estar jugando con esos pechos! —reclamé, viendo que se estaba arreglando el escote de su blusa.

—Listo, ahora me siento más preparada —afirmó.

Apenas regresamos al living, Edward pidió que todos lo siguiéramos hacia el comedor, donde Zafrina estaba terminando de poner los platos. Le presenté mis amigos a la abuela y después comentaron cuán tierna era ella.

Zaza había preparado dos tipos de pastas. Unos ñoquis² con salsa de cuatro quesos y espagueti con salsa boloñesa. Era simple, pero increíblemente sabroso. Una botella de vino fue abierta y todos comenzamos a comer y probar la deliciosa bebida. Cuando los platos fueron vaciados, las copas continuaron rellenándose, y tres botellas estaban siendo llenadas solamente por el vacío. Algunos de nosotros ya demostrábamos señales de falta de sobriedad.

—Pero cuéntame, ¿te ejercitas? —cuestionó Ang, pasando la mano por el brazo de Jake, que estaba un poco incómodo. Ben también parecía no gustarle mucho lo que estaba pasando entre su esposa y el actor de Hollywood. Por otro lado, Edward estaba encontrando todo muy divertido.

—Cinco veces a la semana —respondió el moreno a mi lado.

—Se nota —dijo, tomando un trago más de su vino.

—Angela, disculpa desviar tu atención —habló Edward—, pero quería aprovechar el momento para que nos cuentes más alguna historia divertida de Bella.

—¡No te atrevas! —amenacé mirando a mi novio, que me respondió enviándome un beso al aire.

—Una vez fuimos al parque acuático… —empezó a contar y paró para soltar una carcajada.

—No, Ang —dije, desesperada para que alguien hiciera a mi amiga callarse la boca, pero era en vano.

—Y estábamos acostadas, tomando el sol. No lo notamos, pero Victoria Lee, mayor enemiga de la preparatoria de Bella, se acercó a nosotras y quería vengarse de mi amiga, porque la semana anterior Bella le había escrito una carta de amor a un chico muy tosco de tercer año, hablándole como si fuese victoria —Ang contó, saliéndose un poco del tema—. Pero volviendo a la historia de mi querida Bella, se durmió, y para vengarse, Victoria desamarró la parte de abajo de su bikini.

—Ridícula —murmuré, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Cuando Bella se levantó, las bragas de su bikini cayeron y los chicos que estaban con nosotros vieron todo —Ang dijo entre carcajadas y todos estaban encontrándolo gracioso, menos yo—. Pero calma, esa no es la mejor parte. Digamos que, en esa época, teníamos que, ¿Bella? ¿Catorce años? Bella no era muy fan de la cera depilatoria y la situación ahí abajo estaba un poco crítica. Los chicos que miraron la escena estudiaban con nosotros, cada vez que Bella pasaba cantaban "Welcome to the jungle"³

Es totalmente incómodo, estar en una mesa en la que todos están encontrando gracioso algo que pasó años atrás y que infelizmente fue una época en la que no te cuidabas bien.

—Muy graciositos —dije, sin mucho humor en la voz.

—¿Alguna cosa que te gustaría compartir? —preguntó Edward.

—¡No! Basta. Creo que por hoy ya cubrimos una buena parte de mi pasado embarazoso.

—Queda para la próxima —le dijo Ang a Edward—. Nos tenemos que ir, infelizmente trabajamos mañana por la mañana y no quiero imaginar cómo voy a despertar después de estas copas de vino.

—También me debería ir, le dije a mi chofer que me debía buscar a esta hora; dentro de poco aparecerá aquí.

Me despedí de mi amiga —que vergonzosamente preguntó si Jake no quería ir con ellos, y en seguida fue el turno de mi amigo de tomar su destino. La noche de hoy fue divertida— quitando la parte en que me estuvieron avergonzando—, me sentía muy feliz.

Estaba con tanta pereza que solo me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama. Mi estómago lleno de pasta y alcohol parecía haberme dejado un poco lenta.

—¿Estás borracha, Garrapata?

—No. Tengo sueño.

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y me uno a ti.

No tardó mucho y ya me estaba abrazando.

—Gracias por hoy —agradecí.

—Nada, gracias a ti. Me divertí bastante con tus amigos.

—¿Incluso con Jake?

—Sí... más o menos. Él está bien.

—Aham —concordé, sintiendo mis ojos pesados.

—¿Garrapata?

—¿Ahn?

—Qué bueno que no dejaste más que tu _mata_ creciera —habló y lo patee. Comenzó a reír. _Hijo de su madre, iba a estar molestándome hasta más no poder_—. No sabes cuánto me estoy controlando para no comenzar a cantar "Welcome to the jungle".

—Si empiezas, voy a patearte de nuevo y esta vez no va a ser en la pierna.

—¿Estás de mal humor?

—¿Cachorro?

—¿Ahn?

—Quédate quietito que quiero _mimir_.

—No puedo dormir, el vino me deja un poco prendido.

—Entonces vamos a jugar un juego, quien se quede dormido primero, gana.

—No vale, no tengo sueño.

—Ay, Dios mío —bufé y me giré para mirarlo—. Quédate quietito, amor. Me estoy muriendo del sueño.

—Está bien —concordó.

—Buenas noches, Cachorro.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que me durmiera, pero no sé si fue un sueño o si él realmente hizo eso, pero podría jurar que segundos antes de caer en el sopor, escuche a Edward canturrear "Welcome to the jungle".

Maldita Angela.

* * *

(1) Nunca necesité de nadie, y hacer el amor era solo por diversión… esos días terminaron.

(2) Ñoquis: son un tipo de pasta italiana, se elabora con patatas, harina y queso de ricota.

(3) Welcome to the jungle: Bienvenido a la selva.

* * *

**Sí, chiquillitas, eso es todo por hoy, ¿qué tal esa Angela? Jajaja demasiado lengua suelta :P A ver, ustedes, cuéntenme alguna historia vergonzosa que les haya pasado en el colegio o preparatoria o escuela, lo que sea, en esa época de adolescencia. Yo siempre me caía (hasta ahora lo hago), una vez iba delante de unos amigos, bajando las escaleras y me caí patas arriba. ¡Llevaba falda! Y menos mal no recuerdo si tampoco llevaba short. Hasta ahora me muero de vergüenza jajaja**

**No olviden que quien me deje rr le llegará de vuelta la escena extra de este capítulo ;) si no, el domingo la publicaré en los extras.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por regalarme su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**Disfruten de la vida.**

**Besos.**

**Merce.**


	29. Día 28

**L****os personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, ****solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 28**

Me levanté de la cama cuando el reloj aún marcaba las ocho de la mañana. No quise despertar a Edward y aproveché el momento para agarrar nuevamente mi cuaderno rojo e intentar escribir alguna cosa sobre los casi treinta días en los que viví aquí.

Bajé al primer piso y le deseé buen día a Zaza y Carmen, que estaban en la cocina. Después fui directo al jardín, con el propósito de sentarme en el _futton_.

Agarré mi esfero y abrí el cuaderno en la última página, mirando mis garabatos. Releí algunas de las cosas que escribí y sonreí al ver que había pasado por innumerables situaciones con mi novio. Fueron sesiones de fotos, grabaciones de videoclip, entrevistas para la radio y televisión; tuvimos hasta una reunión familiar. Era una cantidad de material a la que nunca tuve acceso en mis otras estadías con artistas famosos, pero parecía que todo tenía un toque personal y no quería compartir todo eso con nadie más.

Giré algunas páginas hasta que estaba una en blanco. Escribí el nombre de mi novio, pero era solamente eso lo que salía: Edward Cullen. Los recuerdos eran vívidos en mi memoria; su rostro asustado al abrir la puerta, con miedo que fuera una fanática que iba a morderlo, sus hebras cobres que tomaban tono castaño por el hecho de haber terminado de salir del baño y, su estupendo olor a jabón.

Nada de eso debía ser puesto en la revista. Tenía que comentar solamente sobre la parte profesional de su vida y las cosas personales que no invadieran su privacidad; no debería hablar de sus atributos físicos que llamaron mi atención apenas entré por la puerta principal. Todo era increíblemente más difícil cuando tenía mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Era un día calmado, el sol no estaba muy fuerte y el maravilloso olor a pasto invadía mis fosas nasales, nadie me perturbaba y lo máximo que escuchaba eran los sonidos de los pájaros. Tenía el ambiente perfecto para escribir páginas y más páginas, pero era en vano.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba escribiendo mi nombre en la hoja, junto al de él "como una adolescente enamorada", me provocaría, como ya lo hizo una vez. Parecía haber sido ayer.

Me preocupaba el destino que ese artículo tendría y, más que nunca, tenía que probar si era capaz de hacerlo, ya que prometí a mis superiores que mi noviazgo con Edward no interferiría en mi escritura. Gran error.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y de pronto di un salto, asustándome.

—¿Me quieres matar, Zaza? —pregunté, con la mano sobre mi corazón, sintiendo palpitaciones fuertes y aceleradas.

—Disculpa, no vi que estabas tan concentrada en eso. Tu frente estaba arrugada, creí que estabas preocupada por algo —dijo, apuntando al cuaderno en mis manos.

—No consigo escribir nada sobre Edward; todo parece tan personal —hablé—. Tengo miedo de no poder terminar esto y crean que soy un fracaso por envolverme con el hombre con el cual debía estar trabajando.

—¿No crees que el lugar influencia un poco?

—¿Cómo así?

—Aún estás aquí dentro, Bella, tu cabeza debe estar en mil cosas, como el futuro de los dos. Tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar para que te concentres en eso; aprovecha estos días que aún tienen por delante y deja el trabajo para cuando sea el momento correcto.

—Sí, creo que es la mejor solución —concordé bufando—. Espero lograr trabajar bajo presión, porque es así como va a ser.

—Cruzaré los dedos por ti —dijo con una risa—. Estoy casi terminando de preparar el desayuno, ¿vas a despertar a Edward?

—Creo que si —respondí, pero de repente tuve una idea en mente—. ¿Zaza, hay alguna mesita para llevar el desayuno?

—¡Si! En la despensa hay dos.

—Qué piensas de ayudarme a preparar un desayuno para llevarle a Edward a la cama? —cuestioné, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí te ayudo, niña —concordó, riendo de mi expresión.

Fuimos a la cocina y agarré las mesitas que encontré en la despensa, para montar todo con cuidado. Había comida para todos los gustos: pequeños _croissants_ de queso y jamón, una buena porción de pastel de chocolate que había sobrado, panqueques, gelatina de fresa, una jarra de jugo de naranja y otra de leche.

—Está todo muy lindo, pero el problema es… ¿Cómo subo esas escaleras sin dejar caer todo eso? —indagué, mirando a Zaza. Conociéndome, no dudaba que, al subir el primer escalón, todo se regara por el suelo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —cuestionó, pero no iba a hacer que mi abuela subiera todas esas escaleras solo para ayudarme con la maldita mesa.

—No, soy capaz —hablé con seguridad, pero apenas levanté la mesita del mesón, mis manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosas.

—Bella, vas a derramar todo eso y me vas a dar aún más trabajo. Deja que yo llevo —habló, intentando quitarme la comida de las manos.

—No, abuela. ¡Yo puedo! —respondí terca. Zaza pareció sorprendida por mi respuesta, pero probablemente fue porque estaba siendo una tonta malcriada—. Disculpa, no quise ser ruda.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal si llamo a Carmen para que te ayude?

—No, es capaz que Carmen quiera entrar al cuarto conmigo y acostarse al lado de Edward en la cama. Sabes cómo es ella —comenté y Zaza rio—. Vamos, llevo esto de aquí, me esperas con las cosas que tienen bebidas y después que suba todo esto, regreso a buscarlas.

—Deja que suba detrás con las jarras —dijo, siguiéndome con los objetos en las manos.

—No necesitas hacer esfuerzo, Zaza —reforcé una vez más, sin querer que se cansara.

—Para de tonterías, niña, aún estoy en óptimas condiciones físicas. Mientras estas piernas funcionen, las usaré.

Subí en frente con la velocidad de una tortuga, teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para que nada se derramara. Zaza estaba detrás de mí y aún no había pensado en cómo iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Quieres que entre? —preguntó Zafrina y miré rápidamente a la cama, intentando ver si Edward aún estaba dormido pacíficamente. Satisfecha con que permanecía en un leve sopor, pedí que Zaza entrara cuidadosamente, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Dejó las jarras encima de la mesita que traje y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, diciendo que ahora era su turno de comer.

Ajusté la mesa en mi lado de la cama —con miedo de que Edward se chocara y terminara con mi sorpresa—, y fui al lado de mi novio para intentar despertarlo. Pasé la mano por su cabello y le di un beso en la mejilla, después caminé con mi mano suavemente por su espalda y noté que los vellitos de su brazo se estremecían. Estaba comenzando a despertar.

—Cachorro... vamos a despertar, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Aham.

—Si abro los ojos, ¿vas a estar desnuda? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro y le di un halón de oreja—. ¡Carajo, Garrapata! ¿Algún día vas a parar de agredirme? Dentro de poco, esto se volverá un caso de violencia doméstica.

—Siempre hablas tonterías y no puedo evitarlo.

—Hice solo una pregunta, eh —respondió, finalmente mostrándome sus ojos de jade.

—Mi sorpresa está ahí —conté, apuntando a la mesita que estaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Desayuno en la cama? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Sí. ¡Para compartir con una de tus personas preferidas en todo el mundo! —respondí, con una sonrisa tan grande que incluso mi boca estaba doliendo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó serio e hice un puchero. Comenzó a reír y me dio besito en los labios—. Ven a compartir el desayuno conmigo, Garrapata. Contigo comparto todo.

Encendió el proyector y nos quedamos comiendo todo mientras mirábamos los típicos programas matinales que pasaban.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí a las once, ¿eh? —dijo mientras terminaba de tomar mi jugo y me acomodaba mejor en la cama, entretenida con una repetición de la vieja película "_Charlie's Angels_".

—Lo sé —hablé, sin quitar mis ojos de la pantalla.

—Lo sabes, pero estás acurrucándote en la cama, solo tenemos una hora y media más.

—Déjame acabar este programa y voy.

—¿Ya hiciste la maleta?

—No, solo voy a llevar un pantalón y una blusa. Vamos y volvemos, ¿cierto? —indagué.

—Sí, pero ustedes las mujeres no saben hacer una maleta rápida. Vamos a retrasarnos y vas a estar reclamando, y diciendo que no sabes dónde está tal vestido y tal pantalón…

—Edward, tu hermana arregló mi armario por orden de colores. Va del blanco hasta el negro, no hay cómo no encontrar algo ahí —afirmé—. Y hasta parece que me preocupo por esas cosas, voy a agarrar cualquier ropa y listo. No vamos a salir, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, pensaba —dijo un poco tímido—, ya que estaremos saliendo de aquí muy antes del programa, pues solo tengo que estar allá a las cuatro y llegaremos a San Francisco a la una, quería llevarte a almorzar a un restaurante bonito y después podríamos regresar al hotel.

—Hmmm… entonces realmente tengo que arreglar una maleta, ¿eh? —cuestioné, sin gustarme mucho—. Creí que solo haríamos eso mañana, cuando fuéramos a Nueva York.

—Eres quien sabe. Si no te importa pasar el día entero con la misma ropa… llegaremos aquí a LA a las ocho, máximo nueve de la noche.

—Ok, dentro de poco juro que me levanto para arreglar todo. Quedémonos acostados solo un poquito más, mientras termina la película.

—No me gusta ese programa. Es uno de mujeres.

—¡Shiu! Quédate quietito y solo abrázame —pedí, halando sus brazos y poniéndolos a mi alrededor.

Como buen novio, se quedó abrazándome —y creo que se volvió a dormir— hasta el momento en que los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla. Me levanté para hacer mi maleta y pareció despertar.

—Prepara todo, voy a aprovechar para bañarme. Si acabas y no he regresado, entra en mi cuarto, ¿estamos?

—Sí señora.

Como ya había pensado la noche anterior qué ropa usaría para el viaje a San Francisco, fui rápida al seleccionar un vestido. Tomé un baño ligero y me vestí, en seguida me sequé el cabello. Apenas abrí la puerta, no vi señal de Edward, pero casi tuve un infarto al verlo parado dentro de mi closet, revolviendo en uno de mis cajones.

—¿Por casualidad se te pegó la enfermedad de tu hermana?

—Nada. Solo estaba curioso con lo que podría haber dentro de este cajón, después de que me dijiste que Alice te había dado esa lencería —confesó—. Mirando todo lo que hay aquí dentro, no sé si agradecerle a mi hermana o encontrar muy extraño que te haya dado todas esas prendas íntimas.

—Tu hermana está loca, Edward —hablé como si fuese obvio—. Y para de revolver mis cosas. ¡Qué ideas! Sal, puedes ir afuera.

—Déjame ayudarte a hacer la maleta.

—¿Para qué? Si dependiera de ti, la única cosa que llevaría está dentro de ese cajón —dije, apuntando a la gaveta de lencería.

—Aguafiestas —respondió de forma poco madura—. Arregla todo eso que solo tenemos veinte minutos.

—Ya se. ¡Ya sé! —hablé, abriendo una pequeña maleta que tenía y poniendo dos bragas dentro; en seguida puse un pantalón jean, una blusa básica y un vestido.

Corrí al baño para obtener mi neceser y… _Voilá_, mi maleta estaba lista. Viva la practicidad.

—¿Viste como soy de rápida? —indagué, orgullosa de mi astucia.

—Verdad, está para celebración —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Y eso nos deja como diez minutos para darnos unos besos.

Félix y Benjamin estaban esperándonos afuera de la casa, y Sophie ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Llegamos rápido al lugar y Benjamin se despidió de nosotros.

El avión en el que estábamos era parecido al que usamos la otra vez y fue probablemente contratado por la misma empresa. Sophie, al contrario de Jessica, estaba calmada y dijo que conversaría más tarde con Edward.

—Odio el aburrimiento en el avión —me comentó Edward.

—Lo sé, tener que quedarse sentada es un martirio.

—Por lo menos este vuelo solo dura una hora y poquito. Tengo una sugerencia de lo que podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo…

—No lo tomo.

—¿Qué? Iba a sugerir un rapidito…

—¡Edward! —Exclamé, mirando a mi alrededor, con miedo de que alguien pudiese haber escuchado. Félix parecía haber escuchado algo, pero estaba ocultándolo. _Él cree que me engaña._

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eres un pervertido.

—¿Qué pasó? estaba hablando de un rapidito, tipo juego de preguntas, Garrapata. Digo algo y eliges la más rápida… caramba, loca, solo piensas en travesuras —dijo con el mayor descaro, como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Félix estaba riendo.

—Vi que estabas prestando atención a nuestra conversación, ¿eh, Félix? —dije y él se recompuso en el mismo instante.

—Perdón, señorita —pidió, pero aún podía ver rastros de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo el mundo solo sabe molestarme, carajo… —murmuré.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un rapidito o no? —indagó Edward.

—No. Y para de decir rapidito de esa manera.

—¿Qué manera?

—Cambias de tono de voz, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando…

—No sé nada. Dime…

—Nada —respondí refunfuñando.

Es innecesario decir que Edward me molestó el viaje entero y, cuando dije que no le iba a prestar más atención, el hijo de su madre comenzaba a cantar "welcome to the jungle". Eso debía ser alguna prueba divina para ver si podía o no ir al cielo, porque hay días que ni te cuento…

Como lo previsto, llegamos a San Francisco a la una. Edward y yo dejamos las maletas en _Fairmont Heritage Place_, hotel donde nos quedaríamos por algunas horas, y nos encaminamos a un restaurante local que ya conocía y sabía que no tenía mucho movimiento.

—Estos restaurantes son hechos para famosos, ¿eh? Porque solo la gente rica paga esto por un almuerzo —hablé, mirando la carta.

—Carajo, Garrapata, ¿de nuevo vas a molestar con eso? Y yo creyendo que nunca más iba a escucharte reclamar por el precio de la comida —dijo, rolando los ojos—. Puedes ser una novia buena y aprovechar este momento que tenemos juntos y solos, ni Félix está aquí. Nadie. Y hasta ahora la única persona que me reconoció fue la camarera.

—Re reconoció, y se quedó babeando, ¿eh? Debe estar maldiciéndome por todo y escupiendo mi comida porque soy tu novia.

—¿Vamos a parar, pequeña paranoica? —pidió, y como respuesta le saqué la lengua—. Eso, super maduro de tu parte. Mejor sacándome la lengua que reclamándome.

Comimos con calma y Edward compartió conmigo un enorme brownie con helado. Todo parecía demasiado normal, éramos una simple pareja almorzando en un restaurante y compartiendo el postre. O al menos era para ser así. Al pagar la cuenta, uno de los que atendían el lugar nos informó que había algunos paparazzi en la salida, esperando por nosotros. Como el restaurante era cerca al hotel, nos fuimos a pie y nuestra intención era regresar de la misma manera; el problema era que toda esa conmoción, de gente encima de nosotros, hacía que me pusiera un poco nerviosa.

—Dame la mano —le pedí a Edward y lo hizo en ese mismo momento.

—¿Quieres que pidamos un taxi? —cuestionó.

—No, estamos a veinte metros del hotel, Edward, no tiene sentido —dije, yendo en dirección a la salida del restaurante—. Vamos, solo no sueltes mi mano.

Apenas pusimos los pies afuera del lugar, los paparazzi comenzaron a seguirnos, haciéndonos preguntas y más preguntas.

—Edward, ¿qué harán después de que Isabella deje de trabajar contigo? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Isabella, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre las declaraciones de la ex asesora de Edward, que te acusa de ser una interesada? ¿Es verdad?

—Edward, ¿no tienes miedo de que tu novia solo esté contigo por causa de tu dinero y fama? —gritó uno más.

Estaba apretando el paso y Edward súbitamente paró, aún con mi mano en la de él.

—¿Quieren sacar mis fotos? Ok, saquen, no puedo evitarlo, pero por favor, tengan la delicadeza de no hablar de mi novia cuando está a mi lado. ¿Y por casualidad tengo cara de imbécil que estaría con una persona si no confiara en ella? Por favor, amigo, piensa mejor antes de hacer una pregunta —respondió y me haló de la mano, haciendo que caminara rápido.

El paparazzi quedó bastante sorprendido con la declaración de Edward, y los otros parecían estar burlándose del hombre. Infelizmente, los fotógrafos no paraban de seguirnos y sacarnos fotos, pero esta vez se calmaron.

Al llegar al hotel, Sophie conversó brevemente con Edward y nos arreglamos para ir hasta el estudio, donde era grabado el programa en el cual Edward participaría. Daría una rápida entrevista y haría un show de la canción "Flaws".

Llegamos al lugar a la hora prevista y fuimos saludados brevemente por la presentadora, Mary Stuart. Aprovechó el momento y le hizo una propuesta a Edward, de si a él no le gustaría compartir con los televidentes alguna receta casera que supiera preparar.

—Infelizmente, solo sé de cocina cuando mi novia está conmigo —dijo, intentando rehusarse de manera educada a la propuesta de la presentadora.

—¡Pero no hay problema! Será un placer tener a esta bella joven también en nuestro programa.

—No soy muy fan de aparecer en frente de las cámaras —respondí de manera sincera. Si apareciera, me daría un ataque nervioso.

—No necesitas tener vergüenza, mi amor. Tuvimos una cancelación sobre la hora porque un invitado está atrapado en New Jersey y no hay posibilidad de llegar —pidió—; sería un tremendo placer tener a una de las parejas más bonitas de Hollywood participando del segmento de culinaria de nuestro programa.

—¿Puedes darme un minuto para conversar con ellos?

—Sí, claro —la presentadora concordó, saliendo del camerino donde nos encontrábamos.

—Creo que sería una gran oportunidad —dijo Sophie—. Ya lo dijiste una vez, Bella, que a las fans de Edward no les agradabas. Tal vez si tuviesen la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, cambiarían esa opinión errada que tienen de ti.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar mucho —hablé reacia.

—Siempre lo hicimos bien cocinando, Garrapata. Si quieres, yo quiero. Solo sé que no voy a poder cocinar nada, pero si me guías mientras preparamos las cosas, estoy seguro que seré capaz de hacer el mejor de los banquetes.

—Ustedes realmente quieren que me exponga y acepte participar en eso, ¿eh? —indagué.

—Creo que tendríamos un _feedback_ positivo, pero siempre es elección tuya, Isabella —dijo Sophie de manera comprensiva—. Sé que estar de este lado del mundo del entretenimiento es algo nuevo para ti, pero infelizmente, cuando estás ligada a una persona tan pública como Edward, esas cosas están dadas a pasar.

—No tengo idea de lo que podemos cocinar. Tiene que ser alguna cosa que quede lista rápido, ¿eh? De la manera que fuimos informados, a la rápida.

—Sí, el programa entra al aire en treinta minutos.

—Oigan, que cosa más surreal. No tengo idea de qué sugerir, ¿y si no hay los ingredientes que necesito?

—Intenta pensar en algo simple —recomendó Sophie—. Ese segmento es solamente en el penúltimo bloque, puedes estar segura que harán lo posible y lo imposible para tener lo que necesitas para cocinar. Probablemente están desesperados por cubrir esa cancelación.

—Ok —respondí—, acepto.

Debí haber comido mierda para aceptar una cosa de esas, pero algunos minutos después, mientras Edward concedía una corta entrevista a Mary, yo estaba en la cocina del estudio, separando los ingredientes para hacer el clásico _petit gateau_ que había preparado días atrás en la casa de Edward. No tenía cómo algo tan simple saliera mal. O al menos era eso lo que esperaba.

—Ahora tenemos una invitada más que especial, que irá a prepararnos un práctico, pero delicioso, postre —dijo ella, acercándose a mí, y juro que estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer pipí de tanto nerviosismo por aparecer por primera vez en un programa de televisión—. Isabella Swan, periodista de "Crepúsculo" y novia de este hermoso.

El público aplaudió y Edward se juntó a mí, agarrando mi mano detrás del mesón, donde las cámaras no eran capaces de enfocar.

—Edward será tu ayudante, ¿correcto? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondí, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Espero realmente ayudar, porque Bella sabe que no soy el mejor cocinero del universo y puedo terminar estropeándolo todo. Si alguna cosa sale mal, ya admito que la culpa es mía —respondió, y todos los que estaban en el lugar se carcajearon debido a su comentario.

—Dinos, Bella. ¿Qué será necesario para hacer tu famoso _petit gateau?_

Dije los ingredientes calmadamente y mostré todos los recipientes de vidrio con los alimentos que estaban encima del mesón, como siempre vi en los programas de culinaria que pasaban por la mañana.

—¿Qué debemos hacer primero? —cuestionó ella.

—Primero, Edward va a derretir el chocolate en baño maría —hablé y Edward me miró con cara de: ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?

Reí y fui a su lado a mostrarle como se hacía. De pronto, las cosas empezaron a ser más simples y hasta me olvidé que estaba siendo filmada. Cuando Edward lograba hacer las cosas bien, nuestra sincronía era perfecta.

—Ahora mezclamos el chocolate con la masa que estaba revolviendo —hablé, mostrando como proseguir.

—¿Es la primera vez que cocinan eso juntos? —cuestionó Mary.

—No, la verdad ya hicimos ese plato una vez —contó Edward.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos? —cuestionó ella—. Cuando era casada, mi fallecido marido y yo, amábamos pasar las mañanas del domingo cocinando.

—Estamos juntos hace casi tres semanas. Es extraño decir en alto esto, pues parece más tiempo —habló y concordé con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Espero que sean muy felices —deseó ella—. Es bueno ver parejas que parecen llevarse tan bien. Ustedes son hermosos de ver, ¿no es así? —indagó al público—. Interactúan como si nadie los estuviera viendo. ¡Ah, que nostalgia de mis tiempos de joven! Ya hasta estoy perdiendo el hilo. Vamos, ¿qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Vamos a batir el chocolate con la masa hasta quedar bien mezcladito —informé, revolviendo con ganas para que los ingredientes se unieran—. Listo, ahora está prácticamente listo, solo tenemos que hornearlo.

—¿Puedo probar? —preguntó Mary.

—Claro —respondí, ofreciéndole una cuchara. Edward también pidió un poco.

Los dos aprobaron el sabor de la masa y agarré uno de los muchos utensilios que había en la cocina para comenzar a hornear los pastelitos. Cuando me giré, vi que Edward estaba con un poco de chocolate en la comisura de la boca, y en un impulso me puse en punta de pies y limpié el lado de sus labios con mi índice, en segunda lamiéndolo. Fue cuestión de segundos para reparar en lo que había hecho y sentí mi rostro arder.

Edward comenzó a reírse de mí y todos en el lugar notaron mi vergüenza, riendo de mí. Parece que ese era mi destino, ser objeto de burla de todos los que aparecían en mi camino.

—Disculpa —hablé, dejando caer mi cabello como una cortina en mi rostro—. Tenía la boca sucia, fue sin querer…

—Todo bien, querida —dijo Mary, riendo—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Estoy segura que a millones de jóvenes les gustaría cambiar lugar contigo.

—¡Yo también quiero! —gritó desde el público una señorita de unos ochenta años, haciendo que todos rieran aún más.

—Vamos, ahora Edward va a dividir la masa en esta maquinita de cupcakes. Quien no tiene una de estas puede usar moldecitos de aluminio, que normalmente usamos para empanadas.

—¿Lo hago? —cuestionó dudoso.

—Hazlo —afirmé riendo.

Agarró el recipiente que tenía la mezcla y casi derrama todo. Mi corazón prácticamente salió por mi boca. Cuando fue a verter el líquido dentro de la máquina tampoco fue muy preciso, y un poco de chocolate se desbordó.

—Dame aquí —pedí, sosteniendo el botecito.

—¿Lo hice bien? —cuestionó, como si no estuviera viendo el líquido derramarse.

—Entonces… Edward nació para ser un gran cantante —hablé, mirando a Mary, porque ya sabía que ese _petit gateau_ estaba lejos de salir bonito y arreglado, como siempre se mostraba al final de los programas de culinaria. Todos rieron de mi comentario y Edward fingió estar herido.

—Realmente creo que ese no es tu don, Edward —dijo Mary con compasión—. ¿Pero qué tal si nos muestras ahora lo que haces mejor y cantas para nosotros?

Mientras Edward cantaba, yo preparaba los pastelitos y esta vez quedaron bien. Apenas terminó el show, Mary agradeció a Edward y a mí, aprovechando para comer uno de los pequeñitos pasteles y decir que la receta estaba más que aprobada. Cuando el programa fue cerrado, encontré que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero aún estaba muriendo de vergüenza. La presentadora nos agradeció por haber aceptado participar del segmento de culinaria y elogió una vez más mi comida.

Sophie dijo que, a pesar de que estábamos totalmente mal preparados para lo que pasó en el programa, salimos bien; y fue reconfortante estar con una persona que, a diferencia de Jessica, sabía elogiar en lugar de solo hacer críticas negativas.

Regresamos al hotel, solamente con el ánimo de cambiarnos de ropa e ir directo al aeropuerto, ya que pretendíamos llegar a Los Ángeles antes de las ocho de la noche.

—Será que puedo encender mi celular? —cuestioné, algunos minutos después de alzar vuelo—. Angela siempre mira ese programa, apuesto que vio y se asustó porque aparecí.

—Sí, no hay problema —respondió Edward a mi lado, mirando el aparato en mis manos.

Como lo predije, algunos mensajes estaban ocupando mi bandeja de entrada.

**¿Cómo así que un día te veo y al otro estás cocinando en un programa en San Francisco? ~ Ang**

**Por cierto, nunca más me hiciste ese petit gateau para mí, ¿eh? Ahora solo lo haces para tu noviecito. ~ Ang**

**Estoy bromeando, Edward es un amor (pero quiero pastelitos también). ~ Ang**

**A tu papá solo le faltó llorar cuando te vio en la televisión. Estamos muriendo de nostalgia; y es tan bueno verte así, Isa. Ven a visitarnos pronto o llama a tu papá. Besos. ~ Sue.**

—Aww. Mi papá. —hablé, poniéndome un poco emotiva y colocando la cabeza en el hombreo de Edward—. estoy tan en deuda con él.

—Deberíamos haber pensado en visitarlo en esos días en que no tenía nada para hacer —respondió Edward—. Ahora va a ser imposible.

—Lo sé. Solo tenemos dos días más, ¿eh? —pregunté retóricamente, sintiéndome un poco triste por el hecho que el tiempo siempre parecía ser nuestro mayor enemigo.

—No pienses en eso, Garrapata.

—Crees que no intento sacarme eso de la mente? —cuestioné mirándolo—. Parece que entre más intento no pensarlo, más se enciende una alarma en mi cabeza, contando esas horas que aún tenemos juntos. Ni siquiera son cuarenta y ocho horas, Cachorro.

—No quiero hablar de eso —habló de manera dura, tomándome por sorpresa, pues jamás hablaba de esa manera conmigo.

—Disculpa —dije en tono bajo.

—No quise ser grosero, es solo que... vamos a aprovecharlo, ¿ok? Aún tenemos dos días en frente. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo apenas lleguemos a LA?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, cosas normales que las parejas hacen —comentó.

Nos tardamos un poco de tiempo para decidir, pero cuando una idea apareció en la mente de Edward, no había otra cosa que preferiría hacer.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Benjamín ya estaba esperándonos y, en lugar de regresar a casa, Edward le informó para donde debería llevarnos.

Era un cine clásico simple, que solo pasaban películas antiguas y extranjeras. No tenía mucho público, ya que a muchas personas no les gustaba ver películas subtituladas, y el lugar era ideal para lograr pasar desapercibidos.

Esperamos hasta que hubieran pasado diez minutos de la sesión para ir hasta la tiquetera para comprar un ingreso. El que atendía era un señor que pareció no reconocernos y le dije a Edward que me esperar en la puerta de la sala mientras iba a comprar palomitas enormes y una barra de chocolate para compartir. Cuando recibí mi pedido fui corriendo hasta mi novio y entramos en la sala oscura, escogiendo sentarnos casi al final, donde no había mucha gente.

Era una sensación extremadamente placentera, y acepto que era más aún para Edward, ya que debían ser años que no tenía la libertad para aprovechar una ida al cine sin pasar desapercibido.

Admito apenas haber prestado atención a la película, ver la manera que Edward observaba todo a su alrededor, como si estuviera redescubriendo el lugar, como si fuera un niño yendo al cine por primera vez, era una escena más estupenda que cualquiera que un director podría reproducir en su película.

Salimos algunos minutos antes de que la película terminara, para evitar que reconocieran a Edward. Félix ya nos esperaba. Al entrar al carro, él me preguntó si me gustó la película.

—La amé —respondí, con mi sonrisa tan grande que apenas cabía en mi rostro._ Como te amo._

Cuando llegamos a casa y nos acostamos para dormir, sabía que había notado que mi humor estaba cambiando, pues cuando la noche llegaba, siempre parecía recordar que el tiempo se estaba agotando y me ponía triste. Su solución fue besarme hasta el momento en que olvidé que dos más dos eran cuatro, que el cielo era azul y que ese era nuestro penúltimo día juntos en esa cama.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA: ¿Y entonces? ¿Todo el mundo preparado para este final de los treinta días? ¿alguna cosa que quieran y no estuvo? ¿Alguna escena que siempre les va a recordar al Cachorro y su Garrapata? ¿Algún extra de algún capítulo que les gustó mucho? ¡No se pongan tímidas ahora que estamos llegando al final!**


	30. Día 29

**L****os personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, ****solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Día 29**

—¿Garrapata? —llamaba él, pero era terca y continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que _él_ _sabía_ que estaba despierta, pero iba a continuar fingiendo. No quería dejar esa cama por nada. Aquí era mi lugar preferido del mundo entero.

—Vamos, Garrapata. Tenemos que desayunar y arreglar maletas para irnos a Nueva York —dijo, acostándose encima de mí y prácticamente aplastándome.

—No puedo respirar —respondí con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

—Levántate que el desayuno debe estar listo —comentó al levantarse y haló mi mano.

—Ay, que cansón —murmuré, sentándome en la cama e intentando desperezarme.

—¿Garrapata?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que una de las chicas me ama más que la otra —afirmó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu pecho. Tienes uno por fuera de la camisa —habló apuntando, y cuando miré hacia abajo vi que estaba en lo correcto. La camiseta que usaba era tan larga que, de alguna manera mientras dormía y me movía en la cama, un seno quedó por fuera.

—Deja que me cambie de ropa, no voy a bajar así —avisé.

—No me quejaría.

—Cachorro, no sé ni cómo me avisaste que mi pecho estaba por fuera. Conociéndote, no me sorprendería si no me avisabas y pasaras el resto del día mirando mis tetas.

—Verdad —habló, ponderando lo que había dicho—. ¿Qué pasó? No necesitas mirarme de esa manera, no es mi culpa que sean tan bonitas.

Al bajar al primer piso, Zaza ya tenía puesta la mesa. Comimos rápido, pues hoy nuevamente teníamos que tomar un avión, solo que esta vez nuestro destino era Nueva York.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir tan temprano? —indagué mientras arreglábamos una maleta con nuestra ropa junta.

—Quiero ver si logramos aprovechar para ir un poco por la ciudad.

—¿Pero no vas a hacer la presentación en el _Times Square_ sino hasta la noche? Podríamos ir después de almuerzo —hablé con un puchero—. Estoy siendo sentimental y quiero quedarme el máximo tiempo que puedo en esta casa y en esta cama. —Y para enfatizar más aun lo que había dicho, me tiré encima del colchón, abrazando las almohadas.

—Para la bobería, Garrapata —dijo, pellizcándome el trasero.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! —exclamé, sobándome la parte que me había pellizcado.

—Para que pares con las payasadas. Vamos a estar juntos, no hace la diferencia si es aquí o en NY.

—Sí… creo que tienes razón.

—Siempre tengo razón, Garrapata —afirmó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo. _Debe haber aprendido eso con Alice._

Nuestra rutina fue parecida al día anterior, excepto que salimos en dirección a Nueva York a las diez de la mañana y el vuelo era mucho más largo que el de San Francisco.

—Ven aquí, Garrapata —llamó, pidiendo que me acercara más a él, lo que solo era posible si me sentaba en sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cuáles son las chances de que aceptes tener sexo en el baño? —cuestionó, cuchicheando en mi oído y rolé los ojos—. No estoy bromeando contigo, estoy hablando en serio.

—Claro que no voy a hacer algo del tipo, Edward —susurré de vuelta—. Félix y Sophie están aquí con nosotros.

—¿Y qué pasa? Quien va a entrar en el baño somos nosotros, no es como si también fueran a participar. No estoy muy a favor con esa cosa de sexo con varias personas.

—Deja quieto ese trasero en la silla —hablé—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Por favor, Garrapata —pidió con un puchero.

Esa porquería de puchero iba a meterme en algún problema.

Fui la primera en levantarme y caminar al baño. Ni un minuto después, Edward abrió la puerta.

—¡Tenías que disimular! ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que viniste para acá!

—No hay problema, no me importa —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creí que esta porquería de avión sofisticado tendría más espacio —reclamé—. ¿Estás realmente seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Aham —dijo y, como si quisiera explicar más aún sus pensamientos, me acorraló contra la puerta y me tomó en un beso.

—Edward… —intenté manifestarme, pero su boca se movía sobre la mía, dificultando mis palabras—. Edward…

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Hay manera que nos alejemos de la puerta? Me está dando un poco de asco —pedí.

—Ok.

Nos alejamos de la puerta y quedamos en frente del sanitario. No sé de dónde alguien sacó la maldita idea de que follar en un baño minúsculo como ese podría ser excitante. No era una persona quisquillosa cuando estábamos en el tema de algo sexual, pero tengo que admitir que por más que Edward estuviera besando mi cuello lentamente y su lengua dejara mi piel sensible, no estaba muy animada para aventurarme aquí.

—Ay, no me enciende —hablé, apartándome de él.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó, un poco desanimado.

—No sé, me estoy sintiendo un poco sofocada.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó, tan cabizbajo que decidí intentar una vez más.

Lo besé con ganas, imaginando que estábamos en casa y que ese era nuestro cuarto, aun sabiendo que el olor de lavanda del desinfectante no pertenecía a nuestro nido. Mi ánimo súbitamente fue tanto que, sin darme cuenta fui empujando a Edward en dirección al sanitario y, cuando lo notó, fue demasiado tarde.

Calló sentado en la letrina con tanta fuerza que solté un grito involuntario por la sorpresa. El gran problema era que la tapa estaba subida y buena parte de su trasero cayó dentro del sanitario.

—Mi pantalón está mojado —habló, con ojos cerrados e intentando mantener la calma. Quería reír mucho, pero estaba controlándome porque sabía que era una situación muy incómoda y asquerosa.

—Levántate rápido —hablé halándolo y, cuando se levantó con el pantalón escurriendo, no fui capaz de controlar mi risa.

—¡Para de reír! ¡No es gracioso, Garrapata!

—Disculpa —pedí, intentando recuperar el aire. Lágrimas caían por mi cara.

—Tráeme un pantalón de mi maleta, por favor.

—Ya voy.

Salí del baño, dividida entre intentar no reír y mantener una expresión disfrazada para que nadie pensara que estaba haciendo alguna travesura con Edward. Caminé hasta nuestra maleta y saqué de dentro un pantalón Jean de mi novio. Cuando miré a un lado, vi que Félix observaba todo, pero rápidamente giró el rostro. _Chismoso._

—Toma, fue el primero que vi —hablé cuando regresé al baño.

—¿Y mi calzoncillo? También se mojó.

—Ah, no voy a regresar allá. ¡Félix se quedó mirando todo lo que hacía! Quédate así, no sé… te da más libertad.

—Mierda —habló, quitándose la ropa e intentaba girarse para mirar su propio trasero—. ¿Mi trasero está sucio?

—Ahí está una cosa que nunca esperé que fueses a preguntarme —hablé riendo—. Caíste en el agua, es obvio que no tienes nada sucio.

—Pero me estoy sintiendo sucio. Caí en esa agua estancada, donde varias personas ya hicieron pipi y cosas peores ahí dentro —dijo, palideciendo un poco—. Creo que voy a vomitar, Garrapata.

—Shhh, calma. Respira —hablé, intentando calmarlo. Estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, con al pantalón jean limpio en la mano e inhalando y exhalando con tranquilidad, siguiendo mis palabras. Merecía un Óscar por haber conseguido no reírme de su expresión—. ¿Mejoró?

—Un poco.

—Entonces ponte el pantalón que te espero afuera, ¿ok?

Al regresar, Edward no podía parar de moverse en el asiento, reclamando que estaba sintiendo los microbios en su piel. Sophie y Félix estaban más que curiosos por saber por qué tanto se movía Edward, pareciendo que tenía pulgas en su sitio.

—Caí en el excusado, ¿ok? —dijo cuando no aguantó más el recibir miradas de duda de sus compañeros de vuelo.

La reacción que todos tuvimos fue reír, era rara la oportunidad que teníamos de ver a Edward así de incómodo.

Apenas llegamos al hotel en Nueva York, alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, la primer cosa que Edward hizo fue correr al baño y se tardó tanto que pensé se había caído y golpeado la cabeza.

—¡Finalmente! —hablé cuando abrió la puerta.

—Me sobé tanto el trasero que creo lo tengo en carne viva —comentó, haciéndome reír.

—Ay, Cachorro, un día me vas a matar —dije, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Solo si eres asfixiada de tantos besos —habló, juntando sus labios a los míos.

Extrañaría eso todos los días

—¿Vamos a salir? —indagué.

—No, la verdad estoy esperando una cosa —contó.

—¿Qué?

—Sorpresa.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Cuéntame! —supliqué.

—No, es secreto. Además, está tardando un poco, hasta me estoy preocupando —comentó, mirando el reloj.

—Ahora quiero saber —dije, haciendo un puchero.

—Hacer pucheros no sirve, Garrapata, eso solo me da ganas de besarte más.

—¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

—Porque creo que tu reacción será mejor cuando lo sepas en el momento.

—¡Que mierda! —exclamé.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta del cuarto y mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Es mi sorpresa? —indagué.

—Tal vez —dijo, saliendo del cuarto—. Quédate ahí y no salgas.

—¡Pero qué mierda!

No podía oír nada además de susurros, y estaba por levantarme de la cama para ver lo que estaba haciendo Edward, pero no fue necesario, pues regresó en ese mismo momento.

—Es tu sorpresa —habló con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—, cierra los ojos.

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer cerrar los ojos? —pregunté.

—De verdad. Cierra los ojos o no obtienes nada —dijo y apenas cerré los ojos, haló mi mano. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y no tenía idea de lo que podría estar esperándome—. Ahora, puedes abrirlos.

Podría haber pasado horas intentando adivinar lo que Edward me había preparado, hasta días, pero jamás hubiera acertado. Para ser sincera, apenas podía creer en lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

—¿Papá? —indagué como si no fuese posible que estuviera viendo a mi padre frente a mí.

Solo sonrió y vino en mi dirección, envolviéndome en un abrazo, tan nostálgico y apretado, que no logré evitas las lágrimas que dejaron mis ojos.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dije, abrazándolo de vuelta con toda la fuerza que tenía—. ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¡Déjame mirarte!

Mi papá estaba casi igual a como lo vi la última vez por internet, incluso usaba la misma camisa que tanto le elogiaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y mi corazón se apretó más aún al ver cuánto mi viejito también compartía la nostalgia que sentía. Nadie en este mundo era tan importante para mí como la figura frente a mí.

—Cómo estás de linda, mi niña —dijo él, dándome un beso en la frente—. No tienes idea de cuánta falta me has hecho.

—Yo también, mucha —dije, abrazándolo y descansando la cabeza en el hombro que tantas veces me consoló durante mi vida—. Discúlpame.

—¿Disculpar qué? Deja las tonterías.

—¿C-Cómo lo consiguieron? —comencé a preguntar, apuntando a mi novio.

—Conversamos sobre eso anoche. Querías ver a tu papá. Llamé a Charlie anoche, cuando fuiste al baño, y le pregunté si le gustaría venir a pasar el día de hoy con nosotros en Nueva York. Aceptó y le mandé los pasajes —dijo Edward y en ese momento solo salté encima de él y le di un largo beso en los labios, agradeciéndole de la manera más espontanea que vino a mi mente.

Mi papá empezó a carraspear y me distancié en ese mismo instante de mi novio. Recordando la imprudencia que había cometido, mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y mi papá soltó una alta carcajada.

—Nunca vas a perder eso, ¿eh? —cuestionó Charlie, apuntando a mis mejillas—. Me hace pensar en que aún eres mi niña pequeña, que moría de vergüenza por todo.

—Infelizmente creo que eso me perseguirá por siempre —dije con una risita—. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde está Sue? —indagué, mirando a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta que Sue no estaba ahí.

—¿Y acaso no sabes cuánto esa boba le tiene miedo a las alturas? —preguntó papá retóricamente—. No vino por su tontería, dijo que te extraña mucho, pero que es mejor que hagamos algo cuando seas tú quien nos visite.

—Tu papá acaba de llegar —informó Edward—. Apenas nos dejó aquí, Félix fue con el carro alquilado hasta el aeropuerto para buscarlo.

—Y no sospeché de nada —hablé, más que sorprendida con todo lo que ellos habían planeado—. Finalmente, ustedes ni tuvieron tiempo para conocerse bien, ¿eh? Creo que como novia e hija debería hacer las presentaciones. Papá, este es Edward, mi novio. Edward, este es Charlie, mi papá.

Los dos se saludaron, estrechándose las manos, y estaba casi haciendo un bailecito de felicidad. Edward había encontrado la mejor manera de conquistar la simpatía de mi papá, que era haciéndome encontrar con él.

—¿Tiene hambre? —indagó Edward.

—Un poco, pero la verdad estoy siendo vencido por el cansancio. A esta edad, hacer un vuelo de casi seis horas no es fácil —comentó—. ¿Qué tal si tomo una siesta de dos horitas y los encuentro para cenar?

—¡Está bien! —concordé, animada.

—Más tarde nos vemos —dijo él, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, haciéndome recordar la época en que me llevaba al colegio y no dejaba que saliera de su carro hasta que le diera un beso en la mejilla y él me retribuyera.

Apenas mi papá salió del cuarto, me tiré nuevamente a los brazos de mi amado.

—Gracias —dije, besando todos los lugares de su rostro que mis labios alcanzaban—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No hay mejor regalo en el mundo que me pudiste haber dado, Cachorro. Creí que iba a pasar más meses sin ver a mi papá. Apenas puedo creer que esté aquí. Gracias por todo —agradecí, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas llenar mis ojos.

—Sin llantos. No hice esto para verte llorar, fue totalmente lo contrario. Es para hacerte feliz.

—Estoy feliz. Más que nunca. Hoy voy a cenar con los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, no hay manera de estar triste —comenté.

—Qué bueno. Solo que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho. Mi show es a las diez de la noche en el Times Square, tengo que llegar ahí máximo a las nueve.

—Ok, nos alistamos ahora y, cuando sean las siete, llamamos para despertar a papá. Después de cenar, salimos derechito para tu compromiso.

—Está bien. Si tu papá quiere, está invitado para acompañarnos.

Estaba como boba sonriendo cuando encontramos a mi papá en la recepción del hotel para ir hacia el restaurante. Charlie era discreto como yo y me di cuenta que tampoco sabía manejarse muy bien cuando las personas pasaban al lado de Edward y le pedían una foto o un autógrafo. Eso es porque no sabía cómo las cosas empeoraban cuando estábamos en la calle.

Cada uno de nosotros pidió un plato simple de pasta y estábamos conversando de cosas banales. Cuando nuestros platos fueron servidos, nos enfrascarnos en una conversación más seria.

—¿Ya decidieron qué harán de aquí a unos días? —indagó Charlie—. El artículo está por terminar, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —hablé—. La verdad, hoy es mi penúltimo día con Edward. Mañana, después de la cena, regresaré a mi casa.

—¿Y vas a continuar trabajando en esa bendita revista? —cuestionó con desdén.

—Sí. No me mires con esa cara, papá, sabes muy bien que tardé mucho para llegar donde estoy. Creí que estabas orgulloso de todo lo que conseguí.

—Lo estoy —bufó—, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi niña. Solo quiero verte feliz…

—Estoy feliz.

—¿Y hasta cuándo esta felicidad va a durar? Es tu vida lo que estas tirando por la ventana, niña, sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Lo que conquistaste es muy bueno y excelente, pero un día va a pesar tanto en tu vida ese trabajo, querida.

—Estoy decidida —hablé con ímpetu—, mi objetivo nunca ha sido abandonar lo que hago, y nosotros lo vamos a manejar y hacerlo funcionar, ¿eh, Edward?

—Sí —respondió y mi papá lo miró furioso—, haremos de todo para que las cosas funcionen.

—Bien, ustedes son los que saben. A fin de cuentas, solo soy un viejo metiéndome donde no me llaman —habló en medio de la rabieta, haciéndome rolar los ojos.

—Sabes cuán importante eres en mi vida, papá. Solo reza por mi para que todo salga bien.

—Siempre estoy orando, niña. ¿Qué tipo de papá sería si no orara todas las noches por el bien de mi nena?

Cómo había extrañado ese cariño paterno.

Conversamos un poco más y quedé sorprendida por el nivel de conocimiento repentino que mi papá tenía de la carrera de Edward. No sé qué medio usó para buscar todo eso, pero sospechaba que Sue lo había ayudado a buscar algunas cosas en internet. Era una ternura cuánto se mostraba interesado en saber más sobre mi novio. Creo que apenas nos vio juntos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada del hombre que compartía mesa con nosotros.

A veces me miraba de manera diferente, hablaba algo con Edward y cuando giraba a un lado, dirigiéndome a mi padre, tenía una expresión que nunca vi en su cara. Era algo tan nuevo para mí que apenas sabía identificarlo.

Edward estaba todo educado y no había dicho ninguna tontería durante toda la cena. Parecía tranquilo y se expresaba con facilidad, pero sentía que quería la aprobación de mi padre. Se dirigía a él de manera educada y siempre poniendo atención a todo lo que mi papá hablaba. Ese día estaba siendo tan surreal, que aún era difícil creer que todo estaba pasando de verdad.

Después de la cena, nos fuimos hasta el lugar donde Edward haría una pequeña presentación. Cantaría algunas canciones de éxito de su CD anterior y otras más que aún eran nuevas para el público. Todo sería trasmitido en vivo por un canal de televisión.

Cuando la hora de la presentación llegó, Edward subió al pequeño escenario que fue montado en el Times Square; y Sophie, Félix, mi papá y yo, lo miramos desde un lugar privilegiado.

—Sus canciones son buenas —elogió mi papá.

—Sí, canta con una pasión que nunca deja de sorprenderme —respondí, sin quitar los ojos de mi novio.

—Lo amas, ¿eh? —cuestionó Charlie un poco tímido, y dejándome un poco incómoda, porque nunca teníamos esas conversaciones sobre mis casos amorosos—. Disculpa por tomarte por sorpresa con esa pregunta. Sé que nunca conversamos sobre esas cosas, pero… nunca te vi de esa manera, mi niña.

—Lo amo, sí —respondí sincera. No tenía motivos para mentir, era más que obvio lo que sentía por Edward.

—Sabes que nunca me meto en tus cosas, ¿eh? —preguntó, esta vez exigiendo mi atención por completo—. Creo que estás lo suficientemente grande para decidir lo que es mejor para tu vida. Tienes ya veintiséis años, y aunque te llame "mi niña", eso es más un consuelo para mí que una afirmación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —indagué.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error, Bella. Puedo quédame quieto aquí y no decir nada, pero no quiero que te arrepientas. Parece que finalmente lograste ser feliz y vas a tirar todo eso para ir una vez más a vivir la vida de un extraño.

—¿Vamos a hablar de eso de nuevo? —pregunté—. Papá, cada vez es esto. Sé que te preocupas por mí, sé que estoy en deuda contigo y con mucha gente a mi alrededor, pero creo que todo en la vida exige un sacrificio; infelizmente algunas cosas quedan atrás mientras consigo establecerme profesionalmente. Aún no es un año de que comencé a trabajar con las celebridades y creo que aún tengo mucho para crecer.

—¿Estás segura que no estás solo inventando disculpas? Te conozco, Isabella —dijo serio y, sobre todo, usando mi nombre completo. _Perfecto_.

—Disculpa, papá, ¿qué?

—Porque Edward tiene más condiciones financieras que tú, porque dices desde pequeña que quieres ser independiente. Te crie, niña. Si quieres razones por las cuales creo que estás inventando disculpas, puedo darte una lista.

—Claro que no, papá. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Viniste aquí para pasar un tiempito juntos, no para estar discutiendo sobre eso.

—No estoy discutiendo, solo estoy exponiendo lo que creo, pero no sé ni porque intento conversar contigo sobre estas cosas. ¡Cómo eres de cabeza dura! Nunca vi niña más terca.

—¡Debo haberlo heredado de ti! —comenté con una sonrisa y él roló los ojos. Recosté la cabeza en su hombro y agarré su mano con la mía, como hacíamos tanto cuando era pequeña.

—No quiero nuevamente estar todo este tiempo sin ver a mi hija —admitió. Su voz salía casi en un suspiro.

—No será así, papá. Te lo prometo.

—Él es un buen tipo —habló nuevamente, intentando dejar el ambiente de nuestra conversación más ligero—. Espero que sea tan respetuoso contigo como lo fue conmigo.

—Lo es. Edward adora hacerme bromas, pero es porque esa es su manera de ser conmigo —dije riendo.

—Me llamó cuando esos chismes salieron en las revistas —Charlie me contó, dejándome más que sorprendida. Estaba perpleja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo intercambiaron teléfonos?

—Dijo que encontró el número en tu celular —habló papá, riendo—. Estaba listo para llamarte cuando vi toda esa confusión pasar. Tu novio me llamó, diciendo que había acabado de despedir a la persona responsable por todo eso y que sus intenciones contigo eran buenas. Quedé sorprendido.

—Es así como me siento ahora —admití—. No puedo creer que Edward hizo algo así y no me contó.

—No vayas a pelar con él.

—De ninguna manera. Cuando creo que no puede hacer nada para hacerme amarlo más, hace una de esas.

—Quiere hacerte feliz, eso es más que claro. Le dije que eras una chica de oro y que no debería dejarte escapar; pero también siento que debo decir lo mismo para ti.

—No lo haré, no quiero dejar a Edward por nada. Con él todo es diferente. Vivimos por un mes, sin despegarnos, nuestra relación necesita un poco de normalidad, extrañar. Vamos a lograr que funcione —hablé y al mismo tiempo intenté convencerme de eso.

—Si crees que tus decisiones son hechas para mejorar, no me meteré más en eso —habló honestamente.

—Lo creo.

Al terminar el espectáculo, Edward se quedó algunos minutos para dar autógrafos y mi papá siguió al hotel sin nosotros, alegando que ya estaba cansado.

—¿A dónde se fue tu papá? —cuestionó Edward.

—Ya debe estar en su cuarto, durmiendo —hablé, abrazándolo cuando estábamos sentados en el asiento trasero y Félix nos conducía hasta el hotel.

—¿A él le gustó el show?

—¡Bastante! Gracias —dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

—No fue nada, debí haber pensado en eso antes, así tendrías más tiempo para pasar con él —habló y lo callé con un beso.

Primero quedó sorprendido, pero después respondió con la misma intensidad que yo. Si no estuviéramos en el carro con Félix, probablemente me hubiera tirado encima de él. Esa era nuestra última noche juntos, después de ese intenso mes que pasamos.

—Cuando lleguemos al hotel… —hablé en su oído—, te quiero.

Entramos al cuarto y puso las manos alrededor de mi cintura, besándome el cuello. Su lengua mojada tocaba puntos tan sensibles que ni yo misma conocía.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de esto —dijo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Eres todo para mí.

Lo halé de la mano y lo llevé hasta el cuarto, acostándome en la cama y cubriendo mi cuerpo con el de él.

—Apenas logro poner en palabras lo que significas para mí —hablé, sintiendo mis emociones invadirme—. Todo lo que vivimos.

—Lo que aún vivimos.

—Sí, lo que aún vivimos… Edward… —comencé a hablar, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y él me besó, absorbiendo de mis labios las palabras que no salían.

Yo halaba su ropa con fuerza, queriendo que se liberara de todo eso y sentir su piel cerca a la mía. Sus manos también eran ágiles y entraron debajo de mi vestido, quitándome las bragas. Sus labios eran apresurados, torpes, mojando mi cuello y probablemente dejando marcas rojas, ya que no se hacía la barba hace tres días.

Mis manos halaban su cabello con fuerza y respondía a cada toque mío. Su mano pasaba por mi muslo y después por mi cintura y costillas, hasta finalmente llegar a uno de mis senos, que masajeó.

—Quería intentar una cosa —dijo, pareciendo, sorprendentemente, un poco tímido, aún con su palma sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué? —indagué, pasando mi nariz por su cuello y sintiendo su delicioso olor a jabón.

—¿Recuerdas que un día te pregunté si te gustaba ser vendada y así? —cuestionó, circulando con su dedo índice mi pezón a través del vestido y haciendo que perdiera un poco el sentido que tenían sus palabras.

—Aham… —respondí.

—Entonces… —habló, apartando el rostro y mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pegunté, aún sin reaccionar muy bien.

—Quiero vendarte. Y si te dejas, también me gustaría atarte aquí —habló, apuntando al cabecero de la cama—. Si quieres.

—¿Realmente compraste esposas y las trajiste? —cuestioné, viendo un poco de humor en la situación.

—No. Tengo mis corbatas y una camiseta… —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Ok —hablé en una mezcla de timidez y animo con algo nuevo que estaba pronta a intentar.

—Ya regreso —avisó, dejando el cuarto y corriendo al lugar que habíamos dejado nuestras maletas.

No tardó en regresar con dos corbatas en la mano y la larga camiseta. Subió nuevamente a la cama y dejó las corbatas encima del colchón.

—¿Puedo quitarlo? —indagó, colocando la mano sobre el vestido que cubría mi cuerpo.

—Sí —afirmé, levantando los brazos y dejando que me desvistiera por completo.

Con calma, me acosté en la cama y puse los brazos hacia arriba, de manera que Edward pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Agarró mi muñeca con delicadeza y sentí la seda de su corbata tocar mi sensible piel. Apretó la tela y me preguntó si no había hecho un nudo muy fuerte, lo que rápidamente negué. Hizo lo mismo con el otro lado y segundos después estaba desnuda y presa en la cama, solamente con él observándome.

—Puedo colocar esto sobre tus ojos? —preguntó, aún con la camiseta en las manos.

—Puedes —permití, confiando plenamente en él y entregándome _a él_, como siempre de una manera que jamás me había entregado a alguien.

Puso el paño sobre mis ojos y todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Mi corazón latiendo rápido y la ansiedad invadiéndome.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, no necesitas preocuparte. Si me incomoda, te aviso —hablé, sabiendo muy bien que él era capaz de preguntarme a todo momento si estaba cómoda con lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Ok.

Sentí su movimiento en la cama y no sabía qué esperar. De pronto, sus labios tocaron tímidamente los míos y los recibí con la misma pasión de siempre. Succioné su labio inferior y pasé mi lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo su familiar sabor. Su beso era largo y lento, calmándome y al mismo tiempo dejándome con ganas de más.

Su boca se apartó de la mía y fue distribuyendo besos por mi cuello, haciendo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. Su sutil barba me picaba de la manera más deliciosa posible, y la suavidad de sus labios era una maravillosa combinación con mi piel. Chupó la curva de mi cuello, provocando un gemido que dejó mis labios. Caminó con su lengua hasta el valle de mis senos y rehízo el mismo camino dos veces, para en seguida soplar el lugar.

Levanté el rostro, queriendo tener una vez más su boca en la mía, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba su cara.

—Bésame —solicité y le llevó apenas unos segundos atender mi pedido. Sus manos pasaron por mi costado y se acercaron lentamente a mi seno.

Tomó mi pecho en su mano, con cuidado, palpando y sintiendo la suavidad de mi cuerpo. Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos, sabía exactamente a dónde irían.

Chupó con ganas uno de mis senos, su boca caliente y húmeda recorriendo mi sensible piel. Después movió ágilmente su lengua para en seguida tomarme nuevamente en su boca, succionando con más fuerza. Exactamente de manera que sabía me gustaba. Sus dientes pasaron levemente por la cima de mi seno, haciendo que me removiera en la cama y levantara mi torso, claramente pidiendo por más. Su otra mano dio atención a mi otro pecho, pellizcando su extremo y dejándome suspirando. Las cosas parecían más intensas cuando no podía ver lo que hacía.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi abdomen y tocar mi pircing, ligeramente bajando un poco más y descansando entre mis piernas. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó entre mis labios y paró con las caricias que hacía con su lengua en mi pecho para poder hablar.

—Ya estás tan excitada —comentó, moviendo su dedo de arriba abajo—. ¿Es porque estás vendada?

—No lo sé. Todo parece más intenso, impactante —hablé, intentando controlar mi respiración, concentrándome en la manera en que me tocaba.

Pasó el dedo por mi clítoris e hizo movimientos alternos con su yema en mi parte más sensible. Mi cuerpo parecía en llamas.

Siguió distribuyendo besos por mi cuerpo. Primero mi rostro, después mis senos, abdomen y por último en mi sexo. Cesando el contacto que su dedo tenía conmigo, Edward pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de mi sexo, haciendo que involuntariamente cerrara las piernas, tomada por sorpresa por el intenso placer.

Más calmada, abrí las piernas y dejé que continuara la placentera forma de manipular mi cuerpo. Pasó la lengua lentamente por mi clítoris y con un dedo fue penetrándome lento. Edward alentaba los movimientos de su boca de arriba abajo y a veces rodeaba mi parte más sensible. Su único dedo no era suficiente y, conociéndome bien, agregó uno más.

Sentía mi piel húmeda, sudada. Respiraba profundo e intentaba controlar los leves suspiros que salían de mi boca, mis manos agarradas a las corbatas, buscando fuerzas. Edward mantenía el ritmo lento y eso estaba matándome lentamente, dejándome cada vez más excitada, pero nunca llevándome al culmen de mi placer.

De pronto, su lengua tocó una parte que hizo que mi cadera súbitamente se levantara de la cama. Repitió el movimiento y mi reacción esta vez fue cerrar las piernas. Edward pasó la mano libre por mi muslo, intentando calmarme; cuando mis piernas se relajaron, repitió lo que había hecho y un fuerte gemido dejó mis labios.

Sin al menos avisarme, aceleró los movimientos tanto de su lengua como de sus dedos, dejándome jadeante y halando las corbatas con tanta fuerza que sospechaba iba a rasgar la tela. Empecé a sentir un incendio recorrer mi cuerpo, comenzando en mis pies e invadiéndome. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba exclamando su nombre y contrayendo mi sexo, siendo invadida por el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

—Nunca te vi gritar de esa manera —dijo Edward, y por su tono de voz sentí que estaba orgulloso de lo que había provocado.

—Eso fue… fuerte —dije, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Eres hermosa —dijo. El hecho de no saber a dónde estaba mirando, me dejaba tímida y sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

Nos quedamos en silencio y no sabía que esperar, ya que no tocaba mi piel y tampoco pronunciaba palabra. Sentí la cama moviéndose y mi corazón estaba acelerado. Mi piel estremeciéndose de anticipación. Escuché el sonido de un zíper a mi lado y no tenía idea de a dónde se estaba moviendo, hasta que escuché el sonido de un condón siendo abierto.

Regresó a la cama, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, no hubo acción.

—Edward, ¿qué pasó? —indagué preocupada.

—Yo… leí una cosa estos días… —habló con voz baja, y percibí que estaba un poco tímido.

—Qué?

—Un poema. Esto suena completamente gay, ¿verdad? —preguntó y reí por su comentario.

—No. Muchos poetas eran heterosexuales y escribían poemas y poesías para sus amadas.

—Lo sé. Bueno, yo… quería decirte este a ti. Tardé un poco, pero creo que logré hacerlo bien.

—Ok.

—"Como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,  
bella." _—_habló, pasando la mano delicadamente por mi rostro y una sonrisa inmensa se formó en mi boca al escuchar sus dulces palabras.

»_"_ Bella,  
no te caben los ojos en la cara,  
no te caben los ojos en la tierra.  
Hay países, hay ríos  
en tus ojos,  
mi patria está en tus ojos,  
yo camino por ellos,  
ellos dan luz al mundo  
por donde yo camino,  
bella." —dijo, esta vez tocando la tela que cubría mis ojos. Era bueno que estuvieran tapados, pues creo que ojos llorosos no era lo que Edward esperaba ver.

»"Bella,  
tus senos son como dos panes hechos  
de tierra cereal y luna de oro,  
bella. —Y con esas palabras, apretó mis senos en sus manos, en seguida pasando un dedo levemente por la curva de mi cintura—. Bella,  
tu cintura  
la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando  
pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,  
bella."

»"Bella, mi bella…" —suspiró en mi oído y sentí su erección acercarse a mi entrada.

—Edward…

—"Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,  
todo eso es mío, mía" —habló y con eso me penetró por completo. Volviéndonos uno solo, unidos. No se movió y sentí su respiración fuerte golpeando mi rostro.

»"Cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas,  
siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos,  
siempre,  
eres mía." —dijo. Su voz saliendo con cierta dificultad y su cadera moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente—. Mi Bella, siempre.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y en ese momento todo lo que quería era poner mis brazos alrededor de él, sentir el calor de su piel en mis manos y decirle con mis toques y besos cuánto lo amaba.

—Desamarra mis manos —pedí y pronto lo hizo. Mis brazos inmediatamente fueron alrededor de su torso y mis piernas lo abrazaron, manteniéndolo lo más cercano a mí, lo que me era más posible.

—¿También quieres que te quite la tela de tus ojos? —indagó.

—No —respondí. Primero porque no quería que viera cuán emocionara estaba y segundo, porque no necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para saber la forma que me observaba ahora. Era con adoración y amor, estaba segura. _Siempre lo estuve._

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, en un movimiento de vaivén que me era familiar. Sus labios fueron pronto al encuentro de los míos y no necesitaba de nada más que eso.

Mantuvimos un ritmo lento hasta que nos fue posible, nuestros cuerpos de pronto imploraron por más, llevándonos a un ritmo frenético, en el que al besarnos nuestros dientes se golpeaban y mis uñas arañaban su espalda. Chupaba mis labios con fuerza y sus manos hacían nudos en mi cabello.

Cuando un orgasmo me invadió, no tuve otro nombre saliendo de mis labios. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. En seguida, gimió encima de mí, como si el hecho de llamar su nombre lo hubiese llevado al placer máximo.

Aún dentro de mí, me abrazó y lo abracé de vuelta. Queriendo que el día de hoy durara para siempre, que mi estadía en la casa que compartimos durante ese mes durara para siempre. Que pudiéramos quedarnos así, juntitos, sin nadie que nos perturbe, hasta que las personas comenzaran a llamarnos enfermos de amor. Era difícil creer que todo eso, esa compañía, esa convivencia, iba a terminar mañana.

—No quiero dejarte —hablé, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

—No vas a dejarme —dijo, apretándome aún más en sus brazos—. Vamos hacer que todo funcione. No importa que no podamos vernos todo el día o que logremos vernos una semana cada mes.

—Tengo miedo —admití. Entonces me quitó la tela que cubría mis ojos, sus manos limpiaron las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo libremente por mi rostro.

—Va a funcionar. Tiene que funcionar, mi amor. No llores, mi Garrapata.

—Prométeme que no vas a desistir de mí.

—Te lo prometo cuantas veces quieras. No llores, ¿ok? Por favor —habló, dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

—Dime adiós ahora —pedí—. No voy a poder hacer eso mañana. Aprovechemos que ya estoy llorando.

—Hasta pronto, mi Bella —habló, dándome un beso en la frente.

—Hasta pronto, Edward.

—¿Vamos a parar de llorar? De aquí a un rato el que va a llorar soy yo y eso no le va a hacer muy bien a mi masculinidad —dijo, haciéndome sonreír—. ¿Viste? Así está mejor. No importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, ¿ok? Lo que importa es que estamos juntos. Cuando mañana salgas por esa puerta, estarás saliendo como mi novia y así va a permanecer hasta el día que notes que no tienes paciencia para soportarme.

—Nunca.

—No digas eso, puedo ser _muy_ molesto.

—Lo sé —hablé, soltando una carcajada y riendo aún más cuando hizo cara de ofendido y decidió atacar mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para quitarse el condón, pero en un parpadeo ya estaba de vuelta en mis brazos.

—No vuelvas a llorar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo cuando me tenía acurrucada a su cuerpo.

—Estoy intentándolo lo máximo posible —admití, pero ese nudo aún estaba atrapado en mi garganta. Mañana, a esta hora, estaría durmiendo sola en casa, sin él a mi lado. Era difícil entender eso y no parecía tener sentido.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído y comenzó a canturrear una canción familiar que había compuesto para nosotros. Eso no ayudó y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear nuevamente. Mojé su hombro con mis lágrimas y no pareció impórtale. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y de vez en cuando, besaba mi frente.

Mis ojos intentaron ver qué hora marcaba el reloj, pero por estar abrazados, tuve dificultad para distinguir los números rojos. Cuando finalmente logré enfocar, vi que pasaba la medianoche. Un día menos. _Menos de un día._

Intenté agarrarme a él y permanecer despierta lo máximo que pude, pero me sentía tan desgastada emocionalmente que en el momento que mis ojos se cerraron, no los pude abrir más.

Mi consuelo era saber que, al despertar, sus brazos aún estarían a mi alrededor.


End file.
